Destiny
by fanficlove2014
Summary: People lie. It's a fact of life. Everyone has their own secret agenda to get what they want. People need to lie like they need to breathe. I have yet to come across someone who hasn't lied to me in one way or another. That was, until I met him. My father, my sisters, everyone has lied to me. Everyone lies. Everyone lies… Except him. - AU. Cover art By DOMinMatrix
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Prologue**

People lie.

It's a fact of life. Everyone has their own secret agenda to get what they want. People need to lie like they need to breathe. I have yet to come across someone who hasn't lied to me in one way or another. That was, until I met him. My father, my sisters, everyone has lied to me.

Everyone lies. Everyone lies… Except him.

I had never met someone who so bluntly spoke what they were thinking and did what they wanted no matter the consequences. Or at least that's what I thought, at first.

The day I met him changed my life forever, cliché I know. But hear me out! Ever since I've met him my life has been a never ending adventure! For someone with my background, believe me when I tell you it's amazing.

He's amazing.

Whoa! Hold up! Did I really just say that?!

Okay, okay. Maybe I should start from the beginning…

 **Chapter 1**

Another party... Another party means seeing the same greedy men pine for the throne. It sickens me. My father has fallen deathly ill and the people are worried. Ever since nobles and people of "esteemed reputation" that I have never met show up to the castle whenever they so please thinking they may woo me or my sisters and weasel their way to the crown. I don't know how many more of these parties I can do. The kingdom needs my father, Lyonesse needs a ruler.

Tonight's ball is being held in hopes that the future queen will find a suitor. The ballroom is decorated in one of the most elaborate ways yet. Lights wrapped around each pillar and drape down from the ceiling. The kingdoms colors, blue and yellow, cover the walls. A whole buffet of food covers the span of ten tables and has everything ranging from roasted pig to chocolate cake. Most of the men are crowded here. Food is always their first stop before seeking out the future queen. Priorities I guess. Many noble families are here this time along with their single sons and daughters hoping to marry up. They litter the dance floor, moving in time with the music, while others mingle off to the side.

I sit in the back of the room where three under fluffed chairs sit to display the Kingdom of Lyonesse greatest treasures, the princesses. Farther is far too ill to join in on the festivities. My silver hair is up in an elegant braided style. The lavender dress that I wear falls loosely to my ankles but holds to the shape of my curves snuggly. The dress is cut straight across, leaving my shoulders bare and reveling a little bit of cleavage. I glance to my left and find my eldest sister gone.

The eldest princess, Margaret is off dancing with her fiancé from a neighboring kingdom, Gilthunder. She has a kind heart and was of course the first choice to take over the kingdom. We had one of these parties for her as well. That is when she had met Gilthunder. No one had thought that the first princess and first prince of neighboring kingdoms would have fallen in love. First prince duties, trump first princess duties apparently, so Margaret will move to Gilthunder's kingdom when they marry.

Thus the responsibilities to marry and become queen fall on the second princess, Veronica. Let's just say that Veronica is less than thrilled. She has always been more found of swords and shields then royal balls and dresses.

"Would you like to dance, my lady?" I am brought out of my thoughts by a man in one of the most over the top outfits I have seen all night. Pants puff out around the thighs and skinny around the calves tuck into his new black leather boots. Or at least I assume they are new; there isn't a scuff on them. His shirt is also puffy at the shoulders. Is this a new style that I haven't seen yet? It doesn't seem like he is very comfortable.

"Um... I would love to, but... Shouldn't you be asking my sister?" I asked confused, titling my head to the side. I glance at the chair to my right and find that Veronica is gone. When did she disappear? I must have really been daydreaming.

"The second princess has been gone for quite some time. You looked lonely up here sitting by yourself so I took it upon myself to try and remedy that," he spoke with a smug grin and an outstretched hand, as if he was proud of himself for coming up with such an idea.

Veronica must be off with Griamore again. I smile kindly at the gentleman in front of me and take his hand. "Thank you for thinking of my well being," I reply politely as I stand. "I am Elizabeth, third princess of Lyonesse."

"But of course! How could I not know who you are? I am Luke! I hail from the south to see for myself the beauty of the princesses." He gives me a creepy smile and I do my best not to shudder. Must keep smiling, I remind myself.

Luke leads me to the middle of the room just as a lone harp starts to play. I recognize the melody as he bows and I curtsy in return. We step towards each other as a flute joins in to make a beautiful sound. One of his hands grab one of mine, the other comes to rest on my hip. We move to the music in time with the steady beat. As the song goes along I can feel his hand move from my hip to my lower back and pulls me closer. I do my best to keep the pleasant look on my face but I know it is strained when I catch Margaret eyes. She is frowning. I force myself to smile wider and look away. I must be kind to everyone, even if they are a creep.

The song ends and I step away from the over assuming man I shared the dance with. Luke gives me what he must think is a warm smile. "That was wonderful," he states his eyes glancing a little too low for me to consider him just being shy. I want to cover myself at his gaze but restrain and remind myself again, be nice to everyone. "Would you like to dance again?" he asks in a low husky voice.

"Uh," I freeze. I do NOT want to dance with this man again. The way he looks at me and the tone of his voice make me uneasy. He has yet to make one good impression. "Um..." I stutter out again. Think Elizabeth, think! How can I get out of this without coming out rude?

"The princess must dance with all eligible suitors," a voice interrupts. "So if you don't mind I would like to cut in."

I turn around to find one of the Great Holy Knights, Hendrickson and sigh with relief. Luke isn't nearly as happy. He mumbles his goodbye, bows and leaves. Even he must know Hendrickson is not a man you want to mess with. I watch him leave and then turn my attention back to the Great Holy Knight and smile widely.

"Thank you, Sir Hendrickson!" I praise. "I don't know how I would fair if I had to share another dance with that man," I explain. My smile falters when I think of how close Luke had tried to hold me. Ugh, I shudder.

Hendrickson only laughs at me. "Elizabeth you are once again to kind for your own good. It is okay for you to turn these people down you know? That is the one of the benefits of being a princess is it not?" He gives me a charming smile as he bows. The next song is beginning I notice.

"Uh, of course!" I stumble out and blush as we step towards each other. We join one set of hands together while his other lands on my waist and I rest mine on his shoulder. Hendrickson is about 10 years older than me but I have known him for most of my life. He has always been there to save me in situations like this. It's like our own personal record that seems to repeat itself at every party since I turned 16, that was two years ago. "I know that Father would want me to give everyone a chance though..." I trail off. Thinking of Father sick in bed always makes me sad.

Hendrickson frowns. "Worry not princess, the king will pull through. He is strong like you. All will be well in the kingdom soon," he tries to reassure me and I blush again.

"You think I am strong?" I doubt it. I've always been known as a bit of a crybaby according to Veronica. He gives me a small smile and nods. "Well, I'll take your word for it. I guess," I mumble. He pats my head affectionately and steps away. I hadn't even noticed that the song had ended.

"That's the spirit, princess. The night is almost over, I suppose I should go back to my duties and check on the guards," he explains with a bow. "I'm sure I'll see you around. Goodnight Elizabeth."

"Goodnight Sir Hendrickson. Thank you again for coming to my rescue," I say giving him a small, embarrassed smile. "Perhaps someday, you won't have to come to my rescue every time there is a party."

Hendrickson chuckles and smirks at me. I feel my heart beat pick up. "We could just get married and then you would only have to worry about dancing with me."

My mouth goes dry and my eyes wide as a manage to splutter out a response, "Wha.. what?! He- Hendrickson!" I flush with embarrassment and bring my hands up to try to hide my red face. I hear him laugh at me so I peak a look at him through my fingers. "How can you suggest that so casually? I'm sure you have many women who you would prefer to call a wife," I manage to grumble out weakly. Hendrickson is a good looking man. The fact that he is in his late 20's and has yet to find a woman has always baffled me. I suppose it's because he has put so much focus into becoming a Grand Master Holy Knight that he hasn't had such time for things like that. I see him raise a hand and I close the gap in my fingers.

"Elizabeth," he speaks softly as his hands grasps my fingers gently and removes them from my still red face. "I would be the luckiest man alive if I were able to call you my wife." He brings my right hand to his lips and kisses it. Goddesses help me; I think I'm going to die of embarrassment! "Til next time, princess," he mumbles against my hand, his lips brushing my knuckles with each word. He lets my hand fall back to my side and takes his leave. I bring the hand he kissed up to my chest and hold it there while I stare at his retreating figure.

"Well look at you all flustered," an amused woman's voice mumbles next to me.

"Ahh!" I jump and looking to the side to find my intruder to be non-other than the second princess. "Veronica!" I whine, "Don't sneak up on me like that!" I hope that the red that is still on my face can be passed off as being startled.

"You and Hendrickson sure were acting chummy," she comments with tight lips as she stares after him. I shake my head viciously.

"No! It's not like that!" I deny.

"You don't have to lie Ellie, I know you've always had a crush on him," she comes to stand right in front of me with a knowing smirk. My face heats up for what seems the millionth time tonight.

Sure I've always thought that Hendrickson was attractive and never minded when he would cut in to save me from embarrassment. But, to say I had a crush on him!? No, no way.. Okay.. Well, if I'm honest I do have a _little_ crush on him. I'm not sure what to think of him past that though. We have never actually been in contact with each other much until I started attending the parties. That was when he would come in and "save me". We would make small talk during the dance and then go our separate ways. Occasionally we would pass each other in the halls, and share a smile but that's it. He hadn't ever made any romantic actions towards me past the dances. Well, until tonight that is. "Ah!" I slap my face and try to shake my head of thoughts of Hendrickson.

Veronica chuckled. I forgot she was there. "It's alright Ellie," she tells me with a tender smile. "I'm actually quite glad that you've found someone"

My eyes widen in surprise. "What?! No! I already said it's not like that! Veronica –"

"Elizabeth," she interrupts me. Veronica rarely uses my full name. It's then I notice her somber expression and lack of her party dress. She's now wearing pants and her favorite pink overcoat with the fur trim around the collar. I glance around to find that the party has diminished greatly and the only ones left in the room are us along with a few castle guards.

"Veronica, what's wrong?" I ask worried. Her eyes seem to be glued to the floor. "You can tell me."

She sighs, "I've decided that I'm not cut out for this kind of thing."

"What – what do you mean?" I ask timidly. I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this.

Veronica finally looks up at me with determination in her eyes. "I'm not fit to be a queen and go to balls, to rule the people!" She shouts as she gestures around. "I never wanted this! I want to be a solider, a Holy Knight!"

My heart stops and fear creeps up my body, "I- I don't understand..." I whisper, afraid that if I speak to loud I may break.

"I'm not going to be the queen of Lyonesse. You are."

* * *

A/N: Welcome everyone to my very first fanfic! I'm super excited to write this story out! I'm in love with The Seven Deadly sins and really wanted to contribute to the fandom! I've got big plans for this story and I hope you all will join me for the ride!

A few quick notes about this story: There will be magic, demons, giants, goddesses and fairies. I'm sure you will recognize some of the ideas that I use from the anime/manga but there will be some new and different things as well! This will be a Meliodas and Elizabeth story! Along with a few other pairings but those two will be my main focus. I'm not really sure the age of Hendrickson so I'm putting him in his late 20s. Also I will use Great Holy Knight and Grand Master to refer to him and Dreyfus.

Please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts! Be nice to me I'm new at this ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter 2**

A deathly silence fell upon the room. I stared at Veronica with wide eyes, my mouth agape. No. This can't be happening. I was never supposed to even be a possibility for queen! I'm not even royal by blood! I was adopted for goddesses' sake! Apparently I hail from an old kingdom that I can't recall the name of. I had only heard my father mention the name once, in a conversation I wasn't supposed to hear. Someone had brought me to the king and left me here.

I had acted out after hearing that, thinking that my father and my sisters didn't love me because they weren't my blood family. They proved me wrong constantly. Up until this moment, I hadn't doubted their love in a long time. I don't think that they even know, that I know, I'm not their blood relative. It's never mattered before. They still don't realize that I know the truth. Well at least some of the truth anyways.

A plate falls shattering the unspoken staring contest Veronica and I were having. I try to swallow the lump in my throat and attempt to speak. "But, how?" I whisper, eyebrows knitting together and my lips pulling down into a frown.

"How? You know perfectly well how," Veronica scoffs at me crossing her arms, but I noticed the look in her eyes is almost cautious. She bites her bottom lip. I wonder if she is thinking about how I could know possibly know that we aren't blood relatives.

I narrow my eyes at her. "You know that's not what I mean Veronica!" I shout out, my arms flailing to the sides in irritation. Her mouth drops open in surprise and my own eyes widened at my outburst. I'm usually not so quick to anger. I glance around to make sure no one heard me and return my arms to rest at my side. It's a good thing the party is long since over. The only people to over hear us would be the long guard by the door. I lower my voice, "You told me I would never have to worry about being queen!"

Her eyes once again, drop to the floor. "I didn't think you would when I made that promise. It should have been Margaret." Her shoulders tense.

"It should be you!" I hiss. Alright Elizabeth calm down. I take a deep breath, trying to force myself to breathe easy. "You promised me I would never be queen." Back when I was younger it was a constant dream I use to have. I vaguely recall the details.

It's been years since I've had it now. I try to remember but the only thing I come up with is blood. Blood covered the floor, the bodies, and me as I sit upon a throne. My eyes start to water at the thought. I use to wake up screaming from that nightmare. "You promised… You lied to me…" I whimper out again. My hands come to cover my mouth, an attempt to hide the scream that wants to rip through it. The water pooling in my eyes threaten to spill over. Stay strong Elizabeth, it's just a nightmare from a long time ago. It isn't actually going to happen. The thought sobers me enough to stop the tears for now.

Veronica stares up at me. I've been taller than her since I was 12. "I'm sorry Ellie. I never thought it was even a possibility that Margaret wouldn't be queen," she mumbles.

"But it is a possibility. It's happened. She is going to marry Gilthunder and be a queen of a different kingdom," I say with a much steadier voice than I thought was possible with how much I was shaking. With rage or fear, I'm not sure.

"I know that!" Veronica snaps. She takes a deep breathe to try and calm herself. It seems like I'm not the only one struggling with this conversation. "I cannot be queen, Ellie. I'm not right for it. You will do much better than I ever could," she admits to me in a meek voice.

I want to scream at her. Tell her she is being selfish and needs to take responsibility. I open my mouth but no words come out. Maybe she isn't the one being selfish here. I feel like I've just been slapped in the face with the realization.

I quickly look away in shame. Veronica clearly wants nothing to do with the crown, I've always known this. She was never one for these parties and she has dreams to be a Holy knight! What do I have? I'm 18 and yet I've never given it much thought. I'm pathetic. Here I am demanding that Veronica gives up on her dreams like a spoiled child who only thinks of themselves. She's never wanted this. I look back at Veronica. She's worried about me, her eyes full of concern. Maybe it's about time I grow up. I give her a small but genuine smile. "Alright," is all that I can manage to force out of my mouth.

"Alright?" Veronica questions, a scowl on her face.

"Alright," I repeat, eyes steeling over with my resolve. "I will become the next queen of Lyonesse."

Veronica's shoulders relax and she gives me a grateful smile. "Oh Ellie!" She throws her arms around me, burying her head in the crook between my neck and shoulder. As soon as I feel her tears of relief hit my skin, I know that I have made the right choice. I smile slightly and allow myself to hug her back. She must have been so worried about telling me. I can only imagine how hard it was for her… Wait a minute…

"Veronica? How long have you known?"

"Hmm," she hums against my skin. "Known what?" She pulls away from me with an all too innocent smile.

I frown slightly, wanting to roll my eyes but I resist and say, "That you weren't going to be queen".

She chuckles nervously as she takes a step back, "Ah well.. that… A few weeks." She gives me a sheepish smile while she scratches her cheek.

"Really," I reply dryly feeling my anger start to bubble. "Then why did we even bother with this party?" I ask with my best piercing stare, daring her to lie to me.

Veronica looks like the cat that ate the canary and gulps. "Well it was actually for you, not me," she mumbles and shifts anxiously.

"What?!" My mouth drops. Eyes widen in surprise and just like that, my anger at being left in the dark for so long is replaced. No freaking way. This whole damn party was for me? Well that explains why Veronica wasn't present most of it. You've got to be kidding me?!

"Why the hell did no one tell me?" I scream, more embarrassed then mad at this point. Did Hendrickson know? Is that why he said what he did? The room is spinning. Oh goddesses, I think I'm going to faint!

"Whoa, Ellie. You okay? You look a little pale." She looks concerned and grabs my hand. "Let's get you to your bedroom alright?" I only nod while she leads me out of the ballroom. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you. We didn't want you stressing over it."

"I see," I reply, my lips forming a tight line. So everyone did know. Why couldn't they have just told me? I accepted it easy enough didn't I? They are always doing this to me. Always sheltering me from the truth. I can't help it as I blurt out my biggest fear in that moment, "Did Sir Hendrickson know?" I slap a hand over my mouth. Did I really just say that? Ugh, I groan as my face heats up in embarrassment.

Veronica gives me questioning look, "Of course he knew. Everyone knew, even Father."

I almost trip on my dress, ripping my hand from Victoria's to regain my balance, upon hearing her answer. I send her a mortified look. "Everyone," I squeak out. She laughs at me and I glare at her. Funny how when you try glaring with your face beat red, it doesn't seem to have any effect on people. I groan and throw my hands over my face. "That's why Sir Hendrickson danced with me," I grumble out miserably.

"Oh, Ellie. I don't think that is why," she says with a soft tone. Her smile then turns smug. "He's been dancing with you at parties for years! Why would tonights be any different?"

I pause in our walk to my bedroom. She's right of course; Hendrickson has danced with me at every ball I have attended. It was silly of me to think, that just because I was about to become queen, his feelings would change. But he did say we should get married. I can feel my skin flush at the thought of it. How he spoke in such a gentle tone when he told me he'd be "lucky" to have me as a wife… My thoughts start to get away from me as I think of Hendrickson being my king and what that would entail. We would share the same bed and we would have to – "AHH!" I yell out to stop that train of thought. What the hell is wrong with me?

Veronica laughs at me. "You sure do have it bad huh? Thinking about who you want to marry so you can be queen? Hendrickson come up in those thoughts perhaps?" she teases me. I've always been a pretty open book and I curse it now more than ever.

"NO!" I blurt out. "Of course not! I mean… he and I… It just wouldn't work.." I try to think of some sort of excuse but fall short and give that lame answer. I groan. Gosh, I really suck tonight. Hendrickson is great and all, but I can't help feeling that he isn't who I'm supposed to be with. That thought alone doesn't make him any less attractive and me any less awkward though. We continue on our way.

"I'm fairly certain that it could." Veronica replies with a grin. "This is honestly a best case scenario," she tells me thoughtfully, a finger tapping her chin. "Hendrickson would make a fine King if how he is as a Grand Master is any indication. We figured it would take years for you to find someone who you'd be compatible with and frankly Ellie. We don't have the time."

I frown and chose to ignore what she said about Hendrickson. "Father could still get better," I state lacing my fingers behind my back.

She gives me a sideways glance, "You know as well as I do that Father hasn't gotten any better. It could be that he may never recover." Her lips pull down into a frown.

"How can you say such a thing? Do you not want him to get better?" I accuse, slightly angry that she would even suggest such a thing, throwing my hands out to the sides almost smacking Veronica.

"That's not it Ellie," she tells me. "It's just better for us to be prepared for the worse then cling to some false sense of hope that Father will get better. That would take some kind of miracle."

I hadn't realized that Veronica felt so strongly about Father's illness. He always seemed alright when I visit him. "Is it really that bad?" I whisper.

She nods. "That's why we want you to marry as soon as possible. So the people can see that the royal family is still strong, even without Father." She answers keeping her face forward. "The kingdom needs you Ellie," she turns and gives me a tender smile and I can see she has started to cry.

She's more worried about Father than I thought. Veronica hardly ever cries and this is now the second time tonight. How could I have thought that she was pushing all her responsibilities on me so she could carry on without worry? Of course she is worried. About our father and about me it seems. She was true to her word in that she never wanted this for me. I can see it in her amber eyes, the warmth behind them… and the sorrow.

All I can do is nod in response.

We stop outside my room and she gives me a hug. "Try not to worry too much Ellie," She tries to reassure me.

We say our goodbyes. Once I am in my room the servants help me out of my dress so I can get into my night gown. I can't help but think about how sad Veronica looked. How is it she has already given up hope on Father recovering? The defeated look in her eye keeps me up as I lay in bed. I can't stand it. I know in my heart that Father will get better. But how can I help him? What can I do that the royal staff and guards have not already done? There must be someone out there with the power to help my father. But who…

"That's it!" I exclaim in excitement, bolting up. Upon remembering what hour of night it is I slap a hand over my mouth to keep from shouting in glee as I eagerly bounce up and down on my bed.

"I'll find the 7 Deadly Sins," I whisper.

* * *

A/N: Elizabeth is going to be the next queen of Lyonesse and Hendrickson is going to be her King? Well.. Elizabeth you're right, that is a bit awkward.

Elizabeth will probably seem a bit OOC but I'm hoping it isn't too much. Since the story is through her eyes we will get more of a look into her thoughts then we normally would. She is also older in this story so some of her words/actions will be a little bit different.

I absolutely LOVED reading your guys reviews! It's a lot of fun to hear your guys opinions! I also really appreciate everyone who favorited and followed! It means so much to me to get so much support on this! THANK YOU!

Anywho, what did you guys think of the chapter? Think Elizabeth will marry Hendrickson? Will Veronica ever willing wear a dress? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z! Uh.. I mean DESTINY!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter 3**

The Seven Deadly Sins are known as a group of the strongest, cruelest and most ruthless mercenaries who have ever lived. They will do anything for money and have a terrible reputation of getting a job done by any means necessary. The group is made up of seven brutal criminals who carved symbols of seven beasts into their bodies. They have never failed a mission they took on. This is why I am determined to hire them to find a cure for my father. If anyone can find it, it will be them.

Rumor has it that they use to be an order of Holy Knights for some kingdom that fell over ten years ago. There is also another one that says they all died along with the kingdom, but I don't believe it. If it were true than there wouldn't be wanted posters up all over town looking for them and people wouldn't be talking about their many deeds. Yes, I do on occasion get to go into town, just not very far, or very often, and never alone. Life of a princess I guess.

I had troubles sleeping last night with the excitement of my brilliant plan keeping my eyes open. I felt like a child the night before their birthday, eagerly waiting the presents they knew were coming. Since I couldn't sleep I begin to form my plan. After hours of deliberating I passed out in bed. I decided to sneak out of the castle later today. I know that because of the Seven Deadly Sins reputation, no one would go along with my idea out of fear of what they can do.

Simplicity was the theme of the day. My silver hair was left down and I barely remembered to run a brush through it before I rushed down for breakfast. My blue dress fluttered around me as I quickly made my ways down to the stairs taking them two at a time. I'm going to be late! Pick up the pace Elizabeth! Man I really should do some exercise with Veronica.

My daily routine is starting the day out with breakfast with my sisters followed by boring lessons. What are they about? It varies really. Some days it's etiquette, others it's history and sometimes it's politics. That has to be the absolute worse! I never thought I would need it so I never paid much attention. Plus, it was as boring as watching paint dry. After lessons would be lunch and then the rest of the day was mine. Sometimes I would join my sisters again for dinner, but most of the time we just ate in our rooms.

We are old enough now that we each have our own responsibilities to tend to… Well except for me I guess. I turned 18, around the time my Father had gotten sick, which is the age when my sisters started to get responsibilities. But I am also the youngest and there isn't much for a princess to do to begin with.

That's about to change though, _if_ I become queen that is.

Breakfast was quite for the most part, and for that I was thankful. My mind was not ready to have any kind of conversation with Veronica or Margaret, too busy with all the possibilities of leaving the castle. We did exchange a few pleasantries such as "Good morning" and when breakfast was over "Good day." I wave goodbye and we go our separate ways.

As I leave the breakfast room, I vaguely wonder if maybe the reason Veronica or Margaret didn't pester me to much with small talk was because of last night's events. I stop. I'm leaving later today. That was the last time I'll have breakfast with my sisters. Who knows when I will see them again? The thought of it is crushing my heart and I almost rush after them.

No. It's better this way. If I would have acted any differently, they would have suspected something. I cannot afford to have my plans ruined before I even get a chance to leave the castle walls! Steeling over my resolve and giving my sisters one last loving glance, I continue to my morning lessons.

* * *

After my lessons, I'm roaming the halls aimlessly as I go through my mental checklist to ensure I have everything I need. My dress waves around my ankles, my heels clicking loudly through the empty halls. I'm so lost in my own little world I fail to notice that when I turn a corner I'm no longer the only one in the hall and walk straight into a strong back. I let out a very un-princess like "ofph" and fall back on my butt. Ouch. Way to keep it classy Elizabeth. A pained frown works its way onto my face.

"Are you alright Princess?"

I look up and find the person I bumped into was, to my complete and utter embarrassment, Hendrickson. Of course it would be him that I bump into in the deserted hallway. Seriously?! How does this happen? The hallways are huge! I really need to reign in my daydreaming… Or at least be more aware of my surroundings as I do so. Seeing Hendrickson again reminded me of the dance we shared and what Veronica brought to light after. Needless to say I felt my face heating up.

"Elizabeth?" he questions with concern lacing his voice. "You aren't hurt are you?" His handsome face sets into a scowl at the thought.

"Huh? Oh! I'm so sorry Sir Hendrickson! No I'm fine! I wasn't watching were I was going and –" I begin to stutter out some lame excuse as to why I wasn't paying attention. Don't mind me. I was just planning out my escape route from the castle and wasn't focusing on anything else. No biggy. I inwardly snort at my own train of thought. It helps calm me down enough to look at him without my face instantly going red again.

"It is quite alright," he interrupts me with a kind smile and an outstretched hand. I take it and he helps me up. "I did not expect to see you so soon after last night. I saw you speaking with Princess Veronica…" he trails off, probably trying to figure out if Veronica told me who the party _actually_ was for.

"Uh, um, Yes!" I manage to spit out. "Veronica informed me of her… decision." I look down to avoid Hendrickson's eyes and notice that he is still griping my hand gently. Uh? What do I do? Do I pull my hand away? Do I let him decide when to pull away? I've never had someone hold my hand before! Is this even holding my hand? Is it normal to have someone keep your hand hostage after helping you up? Why am I freaking out about this?

"Excellent," Hendrickson exclaims, snapping me out of my thoughts. I look up to find him giving me a warm smile. "I was hoping someone would have informed you beforehand of the circumstances, but it wasn't my call to make," he finishes with a look I've never seen on him before. Guilt… and something else I can't place. I give him my best smile.

"There was nothing you could have done. You said so yourself, it wasn't your decision to _lie_ to me." I cringe a bit as I hear the slight bitterness in my tone. I hope he didn't notice. He only nods and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze, finally letting it go. Thank goddesses! That's one problem solved. Only the whole running away thing, find the Seven Deadly Sins and saving Father to go…

"Well I do hope that you give my offer some consideration before making your decision," he says with a soft smile. "Good day, Elizabeth. I look forward to the next time we meet. Hopefully it won't be me knocking you over," he teases me slightly as he bows. I flush, too embarrassed to speak.

I give a slight bow of my head and watch him retreat. Offer? What offer? I try to think back to last night and think of what he said. It hits me full force. _"You could just marry me princess, and then you wouldn't have to worry about dancing with anyone else."_ Is that what he meant?! No way! He was seriously offering himself to me? I thought he was joking, teasing me! Not making a serious offer. My heart is beating a million miles a minute and I can't seem to focus back on my plans as I continue my track through the halls.

"Get yourself together, Elizabeth." I mumble to myself. "You got big plans tonight. You can't lose focus!" I try and encourage my head to think clearly.

"Princess Elizabeth."

"Eeeep!" I scream. "I wasn't doing anything wrong!" I find myself rushing to explain. My eyes nearly bug out of my head as I realize just how ridiculous I probably sound. Talking to myself and now denying doing something wrong. Yeah.. That isn't suspicious at all, good going Elizabeth.

The maid who said my name gives me a curious look and tilts her head slightly. She looks like she wants to say something, but seems to decide against it with a shake of her head. Apparently talking to myself isn't as uncommon as I thought… I'm brought out of my musings on how often I talk to myself when the maid finally speaks up, "Your father would like to see you as soon as possible Princess." I nod and with a bow she is gone.

"I wonder what he wants…" There I go talking aloud to myself again. Goddesses, how often _do_ I do that? I ponder the subject as I walk to my father's room.

* * *

It has been months since Father has actually been able to get up and leave his room, ever since he took a turn for the worse. At first we thought it was just a cold, and then the flu. When he could barely get out of bed on his own, we knew it was much worse. Doctors were summoned from across the kingdom to try and cure him. Not a one of them had any luck. As I gaze at my father's pale and sunken face, I find my determination to find the Sins grow.

Father wastes no time in jumping right to the point. I think being like this makes him realize that he may not have much time left. I scowl at the thought.

"Elizabeth," he starts with a caring smile. I feel my frown disappear when I hear him speak. I let myself smile at him in return. "I have talked with Veronica. You have been informed of her decision to step down from her duties, is that correct?" I nod. "She also mentioned that you may even have someone in mind already. Hendrickson is a good man."

I am mortified. Not this again. Is that what Veronica does with her days? Gossip to Father about me?! Surely not. But still! I am _so_ going to get Veronica back for this. "NO! I told her it wasn't like that Father!" I try to reason my way out.

He continues on ignoring my outburst. "Hendrickson was just here as well." I go tight lipped at this. What could they have discussed? "He asked me for your hand."

And just like that, the world stops. I cannot find the words to speak. So Hendrickson really was serious about marrying me. My face burns red. This is all happening way to fast! Sure he seems like a good man but I have hardly had any conversations with him! The few words exchanged while we dance and the brief meeting we just had in the hallway have been it! My mind is racing trying to process what my father is trying to say.

"I gave him my blessing."

"Father.. " I start, choosing my next words carefully. "Do you not think this is all a bit sudden? I just found out last night that I am to be the future queen and already you want to have me married?" My whole life has been flipped upside down in less than 24 hours. First queen and now marriage? Please, someone put some brakes on my life or let me off this crazy train!

"The sooner the better my dear Elizabeth," he explains. "We do not know how much longer I'll-"

"Stop!" I command with a soft voice. I give him a small, determined smile. "You are going to be just fine! You'll pull through this Father! I know you will!" I encourage as tears start streaming down my face. This can't be happening. Not only has Veronica given up hope, but Father too?

"Elizabeth," he starts his expression serious. "We both know that this isn't a common illness. The doctors have no ideas and -"

"I refuse to believe it!" I interrupt again. My tears slow as I remind myself of my mission, my resolve to save him. "I will do it," I whisper so softly that my father doesn't hear the solemn promise to myself. I lean over the bed and give him a quick kiss on the forehead.

He is slightly baffled at my change in attitude and opens his mouth to speak. I cut him off again. "I will give it thought. Please," I plead. "Just give me a little time." I try to give him a reassuring smile, but I can tell by the look on his face, he doesn't believe it.

"Alright Elizabeth, I trust your judgement on this. You will make a fine queen… " His words trail off as he falls to sleep, a small smile playing on his lips. Our conversation must have tired him but it seems that his face has gained more color then it had before. I wonder if it's because I gave him something he desperately needed. Hope.

"I love you Father," I whisper as I lean down to give him another kiss, this time on the cheek. "I'll see you soon." I step away from the bed and head towards the door. Tears form in my eyes but I refuse to let them fall this time.

With one last look back at the once proud king, sick and possibly on his death bed, I gently shut the door.

* * *

A/N: A little bit of a slower chapter but it was needed. We got some info on our lovable(?) Sins and more of a look into Elizabeth's daring plan. Next up? Escaping the castle! Hopefully it will be smooth sailing for our quirky heroine!

Side Note: I know some people have been looking for more M fics to read. Check out my friend Seriphia's new story, "Love is a Battlefield"! I told her to check out the Seven Deadly Sins and lucky us! She wrote a story almost right away! Yes the Seven Deadly Sins is quite the contagious disease. Let's get everyone ;) haha

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed so far! I look forward to getting your thoughts on the chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter 4**

How on Britannia did I think this was a good idea?

My nerves are getting to me. The sun has set just below the horizon when I decide to make my move. The last sunset in the castle is a beautiful one if not bittersweet. Tonight I would be leaving what I knew about life, the castle walls, behind for some crazy adventure into the unknown looking for the worst criminals in all the land. I did not know if I would even make it back alive or not. No. I can't think like that. I have to make it back. The kingdom needs me, my sisters need me, and my father needs me. I steady my resolve as put on a long blue traveler's cloak, wrapping it around me so that it hides the bag I have packed.

I step out of my room giving it one last sweep and close the door. I quickly decide that if I run into anyone, my excuse is I'm going to the kitchen. If they ask about the cloak, I will just say I'm cold. Castles aren't known for their warmth, it will be believable, I hope.

My escape route takes me through the unused hallways past the castles armory. I'm almost by the room when another idea pops into my head. It will be harder for someone to recognize me if I'm covered in armor rather than just a simple travelers cloak. Holy Knights wear armor around the kingdom all the time. I quickly sneak into the room and an old style of armor gleams in the candlelight, at least the parts that aren't covered in rust.

"Surely no one will miss this old set?" I try reassuring myself, knowing that in fact I'm technically stealing it. "It's not stealing. This armor belongs to the royal family and I am a member… I am just borrowing it for now." I mumble out excuses to make myself feel better about it. As quick as I can, I slip out of my dress and cloak. I thank my foresight to wear my black bodysuit with detached sleeves reaching from my wrists to just past my elbows and stockings that go up to my mid-thigh under my dress so I'm not completely naked. I then get into the armor on and slide out the door.

It clinks and clanks with every step. Okay, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I'm trying to be sneaky and this armor just screams, "Look at me!" My main reasoning for taking the armor was so I would be completely concealed. I don't want anyone to recognize me after all. But maybe the cloak would have been enough? I start to contemplate turning around and putting the armor back when I notice a guard in front of me. I stop dead in my tracks.

"You there! What are you doing here?" he asks, eyeing my armor suspiciously.

I start to sweat as I try and come up with an answer to his questions. His gaze seems like it's boring through my very soul! "I'm just," I cough noticing his eyebrow shoot up at my too lady like tone. "Patrolling the halls," I finish in a low tone. "It seems some unknown person was spotted near here. Have you seen anything?" When in doubt, divert the attention away from you and on to something, or in this case someone, else. I'm glad that I wore this armor after all. I have no idea how I would make it past this guard otherwise.

I can see the guard start to fidget, "Uh, no I haven't sir." It's then that I notice the drool coming out of the corner of the man's mouth.

He was sleeping!? All that noise this annoying armor was making must have woke him up. I mentally groan at the thought of this situation being completely my own fault.

"I will keep my eyes peeled for them." I can tell he is trying to move the conversation along before I discover his mistake.

Rather than risk speaking again, I nod. I do my best to keep my walk as casual as possible even though I want to sprint away from the threat of being caught. I round the corner, letting out a deep breathe I didn't realize I had been holding. "Thank goodness," I sigh with relief. I see the last door that separates me from the outside. "Well here goes nothing." I grip the handle and yank the door towards me.

I step outside into the crisp twilight hours. It's a perfect night to make my escape that's for sure. It isn't warm, but it isn't too cold either. I know that once I start moving I'll heat up soon enough. I quickly scramble my way to the castle wall to a hidden door I found once in my childhood explorations. I come to where I know it to be and almost miss it. Vines have overgrown all around it. I do my best to move the vines just enough so I can pass through the door –

And walk straight into more vines covered in spider webs. For the second time tonight I am thankful for the full suit of armor that I am wearing. Who knows what kinds of bugs are crawling on these things? I shudder. I'm not a huge fan of anything with little legs like that.

Once when I was little I had walked into a cobweb in an area of the castle library that didn't get much use. Spiders everywhere. That paired with the small little white blobs I knew to be filled with dead flies, was too much for my 6 year old bravery. I screamed. Needless to say the maids got an _encouraging_ lecture about cleaning the library more often from my father.

After managing to untangle myself from their nasty grasp, I survey my surroundings. It seems I have come out in the local merchant district. Not a bad place to end up I decide. Food and homemade wares line the streets but it looks like they are starting to close up shop. Perfect. There are just enough people still wandering around that I won't draw attention.

"What direction do I want to go?" I mutter thoughtfully. The main basis of my plan was just getting out of the castle. I think it went rather well besides the one little hiccup with the guard. I have to say I'm pretty proud of myself. But past that, I hadn't given much thought to what would happen after that. Ugh! This is what I get for not taking more time to plan! So much for being proud of myself, I sigh. "No, I couldn't put this off any longer." I take a moment to think. "I'll head south. It's the closest gate from here." I decide with a nod. Sometimes you just need to talk to yourself to figure things out.

I make my way towards the South Gate. Upon arrival, I discover two more guards. I barely give them a chance to speak before I bark out the first thing that comes to mind, using the same low tone I used before. "Official orders from Grand Master Hendrickson, let me through." I must have been more intimidating then I thought as they each quickly nod and clamber to open the gate.

The click, click of the gate rising makes me think of the hands of a clock. It won't be long now before the gate is open and there will be no turning back. I idly wonder if what I'm doing is the right thing. Before I can manage to talk myself out of it though, the gate is open before me. I count my blessings there. If I would have had to come up with some excuses to explain why I wasn't leaving like I said I was, I know it would have been horrible. _Oh would you look at that? I forgot my sword._ Yeah, that would have been super believable Elizabeth.

I nod my appreciation to the guards, once again keeping my talking to a minimum. Before I know it I'm out and greeted by the great country side. It's quiet at the moment as the dark blanket gradually pulls farther and farther across the sky as it chases the sun. I'm tempted to take off my helmet and breathe in the air more deeply. But I restrain for now. First things first, I must get as far away from the castle as I can. I keep along the road until I can't see the guards stationed on top of the wall anymore. I don't need them watching me.

I debate if I should head for the trees or stay on the path. I opt for the trees. Roads aren't the safest option at night since that is usually when the bandits like to come out and terrorize unsuspecting travelers. The woods may not be the best either, but I prefer my chances with the animals over bandits.

* * *

I quickly figure out that I had left my bag behind with my dress and cloak. I inwardly curse at my foolishness. "After all the trouble I went to pack the damn thing too!" I groan throwing my hands in the air, which wasn't easy with the weight of the armor. I must have been walking longer then I thought as I notice the night sky lighten.

"No way. Is it morning already?" I can hardly believe it. I feel like I haven't made any progress at all! So I keep going. My body is already complaining about the extra work load and the lack of sleep. Basically two nights without sleep, I might add. I wasn't like Veronica; I didn't get out exercising on a regular basis. Throw that in with the fact that I was wearing armor that weighed a ton and I was quickly becoming exhausted.

I can't give up. If I stop now, I don't know if I'll be able to start walking again. With another grunt of effort I keep going.

* * *

I surprise myself by walking straight through the day. I didn't run into a soul. No person but me is this far out into the woods and the animals must have been scared away by all the noise the armor makes any time I move. I collapse alongside a log and instantly fall asleep.

When I awake with the sun the next morning, I force my body to continue on. I stop every time I find myself by a river and take a drink. My water canteen got left behind with my other things. It is the biggest loss. The food I could do without for a while. The water? Not so much.

I travel through the woods into a hilly countryside filled with fields of crops. I was tempted to take a closer look at what they were growing but decided against it. I then end up back into the woods. If I had any experience what so ever with this kind of environment, I would be able to scrounge for edible plants and berries. Man, I really should have paid better attention in those lessons. I'm almost positive there was something in there about editable plants… Oh well. No use worrying about it now. I repeat my process from yesterday and collapse into a light slumber.

* * *

I awake the following morning to demanding stomach. I imagine if stomachs could talk it would be yelling, "Feed me!" Huh, who needs to talk to themselves when they have their stomach? Wow, I think I'm going crazy from lack of food and sleep. I need to find something quick.

I stumble through the forest, not really sure what direction I was heading in or where I was going. Apparently the geography lessons would have been a good thing to pay attention to also. I groan and want to smack my forehead for my own stupidity. Why didn't I pay attention in those damn lessons? This is what I get from daydreaming, I'm going to die. I was in such a grave mood that I failed to notice the trees start to thin out around me. I did notice the town in the distance though.

In my joy, I hastily ran to the edge of the cliff that overlooked the town. I of course caught a root and went tumbling down said cliff instead of going around like a normal person.

I screamed.

Lucky for me I was wearing the armor still and as I tumbled down the side I would receive no scratches from the trees or rocks. Despite all the missteps at least this armor turned out to be a good idea. My landing was less then graceful. I ended up on my back and hit my head a little too hard. The world was swimming. I roll over onto my stomach and prop myself up on my elbows. Hopefully staring at solid ground will help steady the world.

"That was an impressive way to get down the cliff. Most people use the road over there." I hear a light-hearted voice speak.

I look up and find myself almost armor nose to nose with a young man squatting down in front of me, his elbows resting lazily on his knees. His face is a blank slate except for his eyes. They are bright green and dancing with merriment, like he just saw the funniest thing ever. His blonde hair is rowdy and sticks up every which way. I vaguely register that he is pointing to something off to the side. I assume it's the road he mentioned.

"Hey! Shouldn't you ask if they are okay?!" I hear someone else's voice criticize.

The blonde man keeps his eyes on me as he answers, "I'm guessing someone wearing this kind of armor would be fine after a little fall like that."

That's the last thing I hear before I promptly pass out.

* * *

A/N : Poor Elizabeth! She really should have stopped somewhere before now OR paid better attention in class! Don't daydream during class kids. If you ever run away you could die! Anywho, I wonder where she ended up and who this mysterious man is ;) I'll never tell! Well until next chapter anyways.

Let me know your thoughts and how excited you are to meet our blonde haired stranger! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed the story!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter 5**

Man, my head hurts. I groan out loud.

"Hmm. You awake?" I hear a somewhat familiar voice lazily ask. Where have I heard this voice before? Last thing I remember was falling down a cliff and some stranger commenting on how I should of just took the road…

My eyes snap open and I find myself looking at vibrant green eyes. "Well hello there," he says with a simple smile, his eyes shining in the early afternoon sun, his blonde hair blowing slightly in the wind. "You had quite the fall back there. You alright?"

My mouth is dry as I try to think straight. This is that same man who was making fun of me after I fell off the cliff! I vaguely notice that I am being carried by him. Well that explains how our faces are so close.

Our faces are _really_ close. My eyes go wide and I feel myself blush.

"Uh – um" I attempt to speak but can't seem to take my eyes off his. My face turns redder the more I stutter. "I – um." I notice the corners of his eyes crinkle and my eyes drift down towards his lips. They are pulled back into a smirk.

"You damage something?" He asks while his grip on me tightens; one hand on my breast and the other to high on my thigh.

"Ahh- ahh!" I squeak out and start to squirm in his arms. This only causes him to hold me a little bit closer as he chuckles.

"Settle down there, I don't want to drop you," he teases me, eyes dancing with mirth.

"Stop picking on the poor girl!" I hear a voice huff. "You better not drop her! She's had a rough enough day as it is!"

The man rolls his eyes and I cease the opportunity to distract myself from my proximity to this quirky stranger and look around to find the voice. I notice we are on a dirt road. Looking over the blonde man's shoulder I see the cliff I fell off of and the forest I came from, in the distance. On either side of us it is mostly open fields with workers scattered throughout them. They are much too far away to be the voice I heard though, so finding no one I mutter out, "Who?"

"Down here!" I hear the voice again and look to find a large pig staring up at me a little ways in front of us. A talking pig?! I do what any sensible girl would do at the site of a talking pig. I squeal with joy!

I jump out of the strange man's arms and straight to the piggy, strategically placing it between myself and the handsy stranger. I giggle, all pain forgotten as I rub my hands all over the pig in excitement.

"A talking piggy!" I yell in delight. "I've always wanted one!"

"The name is Hawk!" The pig states proudly, puffing out his chest.

"You are just too awesome!" I smile. I had once asked my father for a big on my birthday. He didn't think that a pig was a proper pet for a princess, so I never got one.

I hear a chuckle and look up to see a lazy smile on the blonde man's face. He is wearing a white button up shirt that has a few of the top buttons undone, a black oversize vest and a red tie hang loosely around his small frame. He also has white pants and black boots on. A scabbard is attached to his back, slung over his left shoulder and looping under his right arm. An ominous looking green sword rests there. The handle looks almost like a dragon.

He isn't very tall I notice. I wonder how old he is? I find myself blushing at the thought and duck my face behind the pig's body, trying to hide from the blonde mans view. He tucks his hands in his pockets and continues walking past me and the pig.

"You hungry?" The man asks.

"Ye – yes!" I stutter out. I haven't eaten in a few days and food sounds wonderful.

He looks over his shoulder and smiles at me. "Well, let's go then."

"R-Right!" I stumble out as I stand up, a hand still on Hawk. What is with me? Why can't I form a decent sentence around him? Uh wait. I hardly know who this guy is. Now I'm following him to who knows where? What is wrong with me?

"Um, where am I and where are we going?" I ask timidly.

"Hmm?" He hums stopping in his walk to look back at me over his shoulders. "Well we are near Cains and we're heading to my bar, the Boar Hat." He says simply with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh, okay." I agree easily enough. Well I don't have anything to go on to find the Sins at this point. I'm hungry too. I suppose I'll go get a bite to eat at his bar and see if I can gather some information. I take a step forwards and feel myself get a little dizzy.

In a second the mysterious bar owner is in front of me hands grasping my hips to steady me. "You okay?" he asks with a voice of indifference but his eyes hold a look of concern as they gaze up at mine. A slight frown rests upon his face.

I nod and swallow thickly. "Yes.. I was just a bit dizzy." I whisper. He is once again, a bit too close for comfort and the way his hands grip my hips sends a shiver up my spine. They almost feel as if they are directly touching my skin. Which brings me to my next question –

"Um, where's my armor?" I am suddenly all too aware of how little of clothing I'm wearing. Without my armor covering me, I'm only in my skin tight black body suit, black stockings and black arm sleeves.

"Well," he starts in a casual tone as his thumbs start to rub circles on my hips. He tilts his head up so he's looking over my head. "We took you out of that armor so we could get a better look at your injuries-"

"He totally started to feel yo-" Hawk interrupts him and within seconds the poor pig is sailing towards the direction we were walking. "Damn you!" I manage to hear him say as he disappears from view.

The green eyed man is then standing right back in front of me, hands placing themselves back on my hips like he never left.

"- and we ended up leaving the armor behind." He continues as if he didn't just boot Hawk a mile up the road. "It was kind of heavy, couldn't carry you and the armor. We can go back for it after we get some food in you if you like." He finishes with a big smile and a cheery tone.

"Uh-" The armor isn't a huge loss, but I really need some more clothing. I'm not use to showing this kind of skin or something that hugs me so well and in front of a man no less. Add to the fact that said man is holding me so close, I can't think of much of anything other than, _I need clothes!_ I don't get a chance to voice my concern as I feel his hands move around my hips to my butt.

My jaw drops and he grins at me wickedly. I blush brightly and my eyes almost bug out of my head. WHAT DOES HE THINK HE IS DOING?! I'm about to demand that he tells me when I feel his hands squeeze.

"Ahh!" I yell and jump forward right into the blonde man. Successfully knocking him over and taking me down with him. My breasts push into his face and I can feel his hot breathe on them. Curse this bodysuit for being so thin!

I feel my heart beat pick up and a strange feeling go through my body. I quickly scramble to get off him but his hands are still on my butt. The only thing I manage to do is put my hands down on either side of his head and sit up slightly, straddling his chest. My face hovers over his.

He gives me a curious look and trails his hands slowly across my skin to grip my upper thighs so he can prop himself up on his elbows, bringing his face close to mine.

"I have a room at the bar you know," he grins with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Could you wait until then?" He asks.

I don't think that my face will ever return to its normal color. I'm too mortified to even try and crawl off of him at this point. I just stare at those green eyes and can't decide if he is serious or not. My inexperience in anything having to do with the male gender is catching up with me.

"Huh." He hums, "Did I break you?" He smiles lazily at me, tilting his head to the side. He sits up fully forcing me to slide into his lap, my legs on either side of him, knees resting on the ground. His hands sliding back up my legs and returning to my hips. My hands come up off the ground to rest on his shoulders. Our new position puts his chin just above my bust. His blonde hair tickles my chin and causes me to giggle lightly. He leans back a bit so he can look up at me. He smiles big and laughs with me.

I try to stop. I really do. I bring my hand off his shoulder to try and force my giggles to stay inside. I'm sitting in a strange man's lap for goddesses' sake! I should not be happy about it! But I just can't help to continue laughing with him. I haven't laughed like this in a long time.

I smile gently at him, feeling shy all of the sudden as I stare into his green eyes. That is until I feel his hands slide back onto my butt and give it a tight squeeze.

I yelp and try to push myself off with my legs. In my haste I accidentally brush my breasts against his face. My arms flail and I fall back onto my butt. I stare at him wide eyed mouth agape. My body feels like it is strung up tight and I don't know what to do. I've never felt like this nor had a man touch me like that before. My heart is going a million miles a minute. I place my right hand over it, trying to calm down.

He hops up off the ground and starts dusting himself off, like nothing happened. He smiles at me and offers me his hand. I cautiously stare at his hand like it may bite me – or try and grope me again. His smile only widens as he reaches down with both hands to grab my hips and lift me up. After steadying me on the ground, he removes his hands and places them in his pockets.

"Well we better head back to the Boar Hat; we are going to have to open up." He says as he starts to walk towards the direction he had kicked Hawk in.

Seeing no other easy way to get food, I follow silently behind him. After a half a mile he speaks.

"So," he starts casually. "What are you doing out here?"

I pause in our walk glancing at my feet and think of if I should tell him or not. He is a bar owner, chances are if there is a rumor going around about the Sins and their location, he's heard of it. Then again he could be one of those people really against them and turn me in for speaking about them. I look back up at him and notice he had stopped walking too, his body angled back to look at me.

He's giving me a calm smile and his eyes just seem to say " _Trust me_ ". Deciding to take my chances, I tell him.

"I'm looking for the Seven Deadly Sins," I state, looking him dead in the eye with much more confidence then I was feeling.

I watch as his easy smile turns into a slight frown and something shifts behind his green eyes. "Huh," he lets out, lacing his hands lazily behind his head. "You know they're bad news right?" he asks simply looking up to the sky.

I nod even though he can't see. "I need their help."

"I would assume so. No one goes looking for the Seven Deadly Sins just to chat." I want to roll my eyes at him, but resist. I really can't tell if he is joking or not. He looks back at me. "What do you need their help for?"

I bite my lip. Sure, telling him who I'm looking for is one thing, telling him why is another. I peer into those green eyes, studying him just as he's studying mine. "Well," I start shifting anxiously on my heels but don't break eye contact. "I need them to help my father."

At this his hands drop from behind his head. "What's wrong with him? Is he in some kind of trouble?" His frown is still in place on his young face, his eyebrows pulling together slightly.

"He's become very ill." I do my best to state in an even tone. Thinking about Father's illness has always made me a bit uneasy. How it gradually got worse and worse. "Many doctors and healers have come from all over the land to try and cure him but no one has been able to find anything." I explain with a frown.

"Hmm," he hums thoughtfully. "And you think the Seven Deadly Sins can cure him?"

"I've heard rumors about them. They are ruthless blood thirsty mercenaries who will do anything for money." I say solemnly. "But, they always get the job done. They have _never_ failed at a mission they have taken on. I know that if they accept my request, they will achieve it."

"Finding a cure doesn't seem like something they really do though." He says giving me a weird look. Like he wants me to understand something? "You said yourself. They are blood thirsty mercenaries."

"I know they can do it." I say determined clenching my fists at my sides. His doubting me will not change the path I have chosen. "I will find them and convince them to help me save my father."

His green eyes study me and I feel myself go uneasy at their intense gaze, but I refuse to back down. He must have found what he was looking for as he gives me a big grin. I find myself a bit taken aback at it.

"Okay," he says simply and turns around walking towards the bar. "Maybe you'll be able to get some more information on them if you stay at the bar for a few days."

I am dumbfounded. How can he so easily offer something like that after what I just told him? I'm looking for vicious criminals! And yet he offers me a place to stay? My heart warms as I look at his retreating figure. He's either very kind… or very stupid. I chuckle at the last thought, jogging to catch up to him.

When I arrive by his side, I give him a gentle smile and we continue to his bar in silence.

* * *

We don't have to walk too far before we come up to an odd shape building. It does seriously look like an old hat. I wonder how the "boar" part comes into play. Maybe because of Hawk?

"You bastard! You better not have done anything inappropriate!" Hawk yells as we come up to the bar. He tackles the blonde bar owner to the ground dust flying up from the impact. He looks over to me as he stands with his hoofs on the bar owners chest. "He didn't touch you did he?" Hawk looks at me with concern, a scowl on his snout.

I'm surprised by his concern. I look from Hawk to the man he is standing on. The blonde man gives me an easy-going smile and I find my knees going a bit weak. I must still be a bit dizzy from my fall. Ya, that's it, before I can even think about it too much I find myself smiling sweetly at Hawk and saying "Oh Hawk! You are so kind!" I open my arms for him and fall to my knees.

Hawk leaps off of the bar owner, causing him to let out an "oomph" from the pressure, and he jumps into my arms. "You're so nice to me lady!" he cries happily. I giggle.

"We better head in," the blonde man states as he gets off the ground and dusts himself off. He looks over to us, his face not giving away what he was thinking, but his eyes. If I knew him better I would say he was… pouting? I can't imagine why? Unless... Is he jealous of Hawk? I find myself letting out another giggle at the audacity of it. The man looks at me with a raised eyebrow and a frown on his face.

He realizes that I was laughing at him, I blush. Quickly, I raise a hand to my mouth to try and cover it along with my giggles. He smiles at me, his eyes taking an evil twinkle.

"Hmm," he hums. "For laughing at me before I even get to feed you, I think you're going to have to be punished." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Wh-what!?" I squeak. "Punished?" What the heck does that mean?

"You'll see" he practically purrs at me. My face quickly heats up again at the sound, my heartbeat taking on an erratic beat. "First things first, let's get you some food." He then turns around and walks up the steps.

"What do you mean by punishment?!" Hawk yells after him. "Perv" he huffs. Despite being worried about what the mysterious man could mean by "punishing" me, Hawk is able to make me laugh.

He smiles at me. "Well I suppose we better get inside. People are going to start showing up soon." He says and starts to clamber up the steps.

And just like that I'm alone outside the strange bar. Well at least I think it's strange. I've never actually been to a bar before. It's not quite the _acceptable_ scene for a princess to be spotted in. But I hear they are good places to gather information. This is as good as place as any to start my search. Plus the bar owner is giving me free food and he helped me out. Who knows what would have happened to me if he wasn't there. Though I must say he is a bit odd. I flush at the thought of what happened between us on the walk here, the strange feeling from before returning.

"Hey!" The green eyed man pops his head out the door. "You coming?" He asks with a grin that upon seeing my blush turns into more of a smirk. "We do still have your punishment to discuss." Just as quickly as he came, he was gone again leaving my face burning.

Am I going to constantly be blushing around this man? I know I've always been prone to it but this is just ridiculous. I shake my head as I advance up the steps to the door.

 _Turning that handle changed everything._

* * *

A/N: Okay so I still didn't say who our mysterious little pervy stranger is. Next chapter I promise! So "mystery" man is a little bit tricky to write. I want to keep him as close to his character as possible. I know he is a little OOC buut I'm going to chock it up to this being an AU! So take that! ;)

Now that I got that out of my system, this chapter was a blast to write! I had a lot of fun with it! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D Let me know!

As always, huge thank you to everyone who reviews, favorited, and followed!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter 6**

I walk into the Boar Hat and notice a roomy, yet cozy area. The tables and stools are made of simple unstained wood. The bar is directly across from the door I came in through. There I see Hawk and the blonde bar owner talking. Hawk appears to be yelling at him for something, while the man just gives him a mostly bored look. His gaze shifts over to me and he smiles.

"Well? What do you think" he asks proudly, gesturing around the bar with his arms, a big happy grin on his face. "Pretty nice right?"

I simply nod as I take in my surroundings. It's my first time being in a bar after all. I'm not sure if this is what is considered nice or not. But I do not want to hurt his feelings when he seems so proud of it. I see a board with wanted posters on it. Ban, Diane, King, Escanor, Merlin, Gowther, and the leader, Meliodas of the Seven Deadly Sins are the only ones on it.

"I'll go check on the food. Feel free to take a seat wherever." He gives a wave of his hand as he walks through a door to what I assume is the kitchen.

"Come sit over here!" Hawk squawks out at me, wearing a big smile. I smile back at him as I walk over to the bar. He seems to have taken quite a liking to me. I'm happy to have made a friend outside the castle and yet… I'm sad also. I don't know how long I'll be able to stay here. I just need to get some information on where the Sins may be and then I have to be on my way.

I frown a bit at the thought.

"What's with the long face?" the bar owner asks as he comes back from the kitchen with a steaming plate of food and a blank expression.

I shake my head. "It's nothing," I tell him earnestly with a fake smile. He must see right through it, the corners of his mouth pull down a bit. I quickly try to change the subject. "This looks really good!" I compliment.

He allows himself a small smile at my praise. "Wait until you try it!" He encourages eagerly. Hawk snorts next to me and the blonde man shoots him a look. I don't understand what the exchange is about so I ignore it.

Grabbing a fork I stick it into the wonderful looking meat pie and shovel a bite in my mouth. Not the most princess like of manners, but it's not like they know that. As soon as the food hits my tongue I freeze.

He gives me an evil smirk. "How's it taste?" he taunts.

"Horrible," I manage to choke out.

"Knew it would!" both he and Hawk reply.

"But still…" I start, "for the two of you to show me such kindness." I feel myself start to tear up a bit.

I hadn't felt so alone in such a long time as I had when I was journey for those few days. I had a stranger who had no idea who I was treat me so kindly, groping aside. They didn't even know I was a princess. Despite the tears that start to fall from my eyes, I look up from my food and give the bar owner a genuine smile.

"It's delicious." I continue eating.

His eyes go a bit wide, seemingly taken aback by something that I said or did. What part of it, I couldn't be sure. We sit in a few moments of silence before he glances outside. The sun was high in the sky now; signaling it was some time in the afternoon.

Having finished what was on my plate, I rush over to look out the window. "Oh wow!" I exclaim in awe. "I've never seen a view like this back at home." I whisper in appreciation. Sure the castle's views are something beautiful in their own right. The views of the town surrounding it are quite breathtaking. But there was something about the country side that drew me in. Maybe it was a lack of the buildings I was use to seeing.

The bar rested near a cliff much like the one I had fell off of, overlooking the fields of workers I noticed before. In a way I guess I was lucky I wasn't paying attention. If I would have gone around and took the road, I might not have met him. Sneaking a peak over at the bar owner, I see him watching me closely, head tilt in a thoughtful manner. I blush at the attention and look back out the window quickly.

"Home?" Hawk questions innocently. He is now by the window with me. "Where are you from?"

I go rigid. I hadn't really planned on telling either of them who I was or where I came from. "Uh-well.." I stutter anxiously trying to think of something. I don't want to have to lie when they have been so nice to me.

"Come on now Hawk." I turn to see the blonde man stepping out from behind the bar and walking towards us. "Don't be rude." He finishes with a frown.

"I didn't mean to be!" Hawk quickly states, worry in his eyes. "I'm sorry!" he rushes to apologize.

I smile gently at the pig and pat his head. "It's alright." I reassure him.

"Great!" I jump a little and look over to find the blonde man with an excited grin on his face, hands clapped together in front of his chest. "Now we better get you changed! It's almost time to open!" He says with a devious tint in his eyes.

"Huh?" I ask, tilting my head to the side in confusion. "Change?" I continue to question. Clearly I'm missing something here. I glance down at my black body suit. Maybe a change of clothes isn't a bad idea.

He nods his head vigorously. "Uh-Huh!" he confirms ecstatic. About what? I have no idea. Next thing I know he has thrown me over his shoulder and is carrying me away. Leaving me facing Hawk as the bar owner climbs the stairs. I give the pig my best pleading look that I hope says "save me!"

"Hey!" Hawk shouts after us. "What do you-"

"Watch over the bar!" the bar owner interrupts. "We'll be back soon." I can't even see his face but I can hear the playful tone in it. What in the world is he planning? Why is he bringing me upstairs? Wait…

My eyes go wide as I remember what he said to me back on the way here. " _I have a room at the bar you know. Could you wait until then?_ " Another conversation quickly jumps to my head after that " _We do still have your punishment to discuss._ " I grip the back of his shirt tightly to try and ground myself.

My mouth drops open and my mind flat lines. All thoughts seem to have stopped. The next thing I'm able to process is being set gently on a bed. I look up and find green eyes staring intently into my blue ones. He's so close again! I let out a squeak and push myself farther away from him, my back pushing against the headboard.

He gives me a curious glance, "What's with you?"

"Are you going to… punish me?" I whisper timidly.

"Huh?" his eyes take on a confused shine, an eyebrow lifting as he studies me. Then that mischievous look is back. His eyes glisten and a devious smirk is on his face.

"You want me to punish you?" his voice takes on a husky quality.

My face flushes on hearing it and that strange feeling from before is back with a vengeance. I feel my heart beat pick up and my breathing become shallow. He notices my reaction and his smirk grows. He gets on the bed and starts crawling towards me, that dangerous twinkle in his eyes never going away. He finishes his journey and stops beside me.

"Well?" he questions as his face gets dangerously close to mine before moving to the side to whisper in my ear. "Do you?" he practically purrs.

I swallow thickly, trying to find my voice. I can almost feel his lips against my ear and shudder involuntary. His face hasn't moved from its whispering spot, but I can _feel_ his smirk, even if no part of him is touching me.

"N-n-no?" I stutter out completely red.

"Alright." He answers in a light-hearted voice and jumps off the bed walking over to a door. Pulling it open, I see it's a closet.

"Huh?" I let out a confused sound. What just happened? My heart beat is still going a million miles a minute. What is going on with me? He didn't even touch me that time… Did I really just give him a "no" as a question? What is this strange feeling I keep getting? I can't even begin to sort through all the conflicting emotions in my head before I feel clothes fall on my lap.

"Well you better get changed," he gives me an easygoing smile that makes me blush once again. Thankfully I'm already sitting down so there's no chance of my knees giving away from under me.

"Um?" I question. Apparently words are going to be difficult right now. He's already walking towards the door to leave.

"Just change into that and I'll meet you downstairs. There's a bathroom over there if you want to shower." He calls over his shoulder with a lazy grin pointing to a door next to the closet. Then just like that, he's gone.

"What the hell just happened?" I curse. It's not something I'm accustomed too, but I have learned a few curse words from Veronica. Holy Knights can swear, princess not so much. Given my current situation, it seemed an appropriate time.

I look at the clothes in my lap and sigh. Well, I guess I should change and head downstairs then. I subtlety sniff myself and cringe a bit. Shower first. I definitely don't smell like the fancy soaps from the castle anymore. I could smell a lot worse though. It _has_ been a few days since I properly bathed.

Thanking the heavens above that there is a working shower right in the room, I scramble off the bed to it and bathe faster than I ever had before.

* * *

"Uh…" I start, unsure of how to continue. I bring a hand to my mouth nervously. "I'm not really sure about this. I don't know what I'm doing" I mumble out embarrassed.

I have no idea why in the world I'm wearing these clothes or why he would have me behind the bar with him. He called me over as soon as I arrived from upstairs. I had assumed I would just sit at a table and mingle with customers while he worked.

"I see." The blonde bar owner nods. "It's your first time." He places a hand on his chin bending over and looking up at me. "Could you say that again? And slower?" His face is set in a bored expression, but those eyes of his. They are teasing me again!

I blush bright red. What in the world is he talking about? Oh… OH! I swallow trying to think of some response. Luckily before I can comment Hawk comes over to save me.

"Would you knock it off?!" He scolds the man.

"So how do you like the uniform?" The blonde man continues like Hawk never interrupted. I frown a bit at him my mortification temporarily forgotten.

"Is that what this is?" I ask pulling uneasily at the hem of my skirt. I had never worn clothing such as this before. A short black skirt and pink top that was much too small, exposing my stomach. I also had a black stocking reaching mid-thigh on my left leg with a white shoe and then a black shoe on my right. After showering I decided to just leave my hair down, towel drying it to the best of my ability.

"That's a uniform?" Hawk asks with a raised eyebrow. "I've never seen anyo-"

"Shouldn't you be helping the customers?" the blonde man asked him with a bored tone, arms crossed over his chest.

Hawk didn't back down. "What customers?" He asked mockingly just as a little bell went off over the door. A large group of men walk in and look around. They appear to be workers from the fields. The bar owner gives the pig a victorious grin. Hawk huffs and walks away to greet them.

"Anyways," the blonde man starts, forcing my attention back to him. "I'm a little short staffed at the moment and could use your help." He says with a lazy smile.

Then it all starts to click into place. I'm wearing a uniform and he needs help. "You want me to work for you?!" I ask in a panic. I've never had to work before. I was generally the one being waited on, despite how much I disliked it.

"Yep," He nods placing his hands in his pockets. "I'll cook the food and run the bar. I just need you to take a few orders and run food and drinks out to the tables for me. Consider it you paying me back for the meal… and laughing at me earlier." He gives me a charming smile and I find myself gazing at it. When my eyes shift to his, I almost get lost in the green pools. Until I figure out what he was saying.

"Uh," I start. Why is my brain so slow today!? Come on Elizabeth, get it together! "Is this… my punishment?" As soon as the words leave my mouth and I notice the spark in his eyes, I immediately regret it. His charming smile has become a smirk. Before he can open his mouth to say something that can only be embarrassing for me, I interrupt him.

"N-never mind!" I practically shout out in exasperation.

The corners of his mouth drop ever so slightly. If I wasn't watching them I never would have noticed. He turns his head and looks out over the room. There are only a few tables empty now. Each of them packed with people. I feel myself start to sweat; so much for that shower.

"Looks like we better get to work," he states in a cheerful voice, like my whole embarrassing mishap never happened. I can at least be thankful for that. They are becoming much too common today.

"Don't worry about messing up. It's been awhile since I've had a pretty waitress so the guys will be willing to put up with about anything." He tells me in a calm tone, as if he didn't just call me pretty.

I feel myself flush at his complement.

He smiles cheekily. "Keep your ears open for anything on the Sins. But don't focus on it too much. You're staying here for a few days so we got some time to gather information." I nod and he gives me a slap on the butt, "Go get 'em!" he cheers happily.

My already pink face blossoms red as I splutter out a reply. "Ye-yes."

The night doesn't go as smoothly as I want it too. I mess up a few orders, trip way too many times and end up on the ground more often then I seemed to be standing. Hawk doesn't complain. I find out his job his basically cleaning up messes. Partially _mine_ tonight.

The bar patrons are very kind to me though and helpful in letting me know who orders what. I find myself easily slipping into soft smiles for them as I start to grow more confident. That in turn makes it easier to get everything right.

As I get more at ease in my role, I find myself sneaking more and more glances at the green eyed bar owner. I always find him in conversation with one of the customers, talking lightly about whatever comes up. I never get to admire, er I mean _study_ him for very long before his eyes shift to mine. He always gives me that lazy grin and I flush but smile back softly anyway. What? I can at least admit to myself that I find him attractive.

I over hear one of the conversations between customers, commenting on how hard working a kid like him was. A kid? It never even crossed my mind that he was kid! Sure he was short, but... I groan. I don't even get a chance to process why I'm upset that he's a kid, before the bar owner replies back to the customer. He must have heard them too.

"I'm not a kid," he says with a frown and raises an eyebrow. "I'm the owner of this place." With that he walks away and I feel myself sigh in relief. I'm still not sure why I care so much…

It isn't too long after that instance that the bar door flies open. In walk some guys covered in armor and strutting like they own the place. I hear whispers of Holy Knights and I drop the mug of beer I was holding. No. This can't be happening! What if they recognize me?

Hawk gives me a look of concern as he cleans up the mess of beer on the floor. "You alright?" he asks. I look down at him and give him a small smile. Not trusting my voice I just nod at him.

The group of Holy Knights finds an empty table and sits down. I look to the bar owner and find him busy serving drinks, seemingly unaware of the grand entrance they just made. Guess that means that I have to talk to them. I force my legs to move forward and force a smile on my face.

"Hi," I say drawing their attention to me as I stop at their table. "What can I get you guys?"

I feel like a piece of meat as they stare at me hungrily. I shift my weight from foot to foot trying to get comfortable under their gaze. I'm all too aware now of the kind of clothing I'm wearing as a few of them rake their eyes up and down my body. Most of the customers hadn't even given me a second glance so I had quickly forgot about it.

As if sensing my uneasiness the bar owner suddenly shows up at my left side. "Hey guys. How's it going? I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't look at _my_ help like that." He says with a big cheesy grin as he sets his right hand on my butt.

I jump a bit at the contact and stare down at him. I'm not sure what is making me more nervous right now, him or the Holy Knights. After a quick glance back at the table I easily decide it's them and feel myself self-consciously taking a step closer to the handsy bar owner.

I see his mouth flinch ever so slightly from the grin he is still wearing, but he doesn't move a muscle besides that, as he continues looking at the table. The whole bar has gone quiet as they watch the curious exchange. The bar has completely changed from the fun easy-going atmosphere into a tense standoff. Finally the biggest man there in a red suit of armor grins wickedly.

"I apologize for their rudeness," he says as he keeps his eyes on me. "I was just thinking that this girl reminded me of someone." He looks me up and down again causing me to shiver. I take yet another step closer to the blonde man. He is now visibly frowning, all traces of that care free smile gone.

"Is that so?" He asks removing his hand from my butt and crossing his arms in front of his chest, tilting his head to the side. He casually sends a look at the other tables and everyone scrambles to get out the door. That seems odd? I didn't get to see his face but I can't imagine him being able to dismiss a rowdy group like we had with just a look.

As soon as the bar has cleaned out besides the table of Holy Knights, he continues speaking. "And who would that be?"

"Princess Elizabeth," states the same man, a smug grin on his face.

I stiffen at his words and find myself grabbing the back of the bar owner's arm tightly. If he notices he doesn't acknowledge it, thankfully. I don't want the Holy Knights to know how skittish they are making me. I find his steady presence gives me the strength to speak.

"You must be mistaken, Sir" I reply evenly, the corners of my mouth pulling downwards. I know I am glaring at him but I can't find it in myself to care at the moment. This man could ruin everything if he keeps talking.

"Well you heard her," the bar owner replies lazily. "Now if you don't mind, we're closed." He says with an easygoing grin, but I can see a dangerous look in his eyes, promising trouble if they decide not to listen.

"Ya buddy! It's closing time, get out!" Hawk chimes in as he takes up stance on the other side of me. I smile fondly at him. I'm really growing to like this pig.

"I am not mistaken," The man in the red armor says, his grin wolfish. "This _is_ Princess Elizabeth. I'd recognize the royal insignia on her earing anywhere. "

I hadn't even thought of my earing giving me away. It was a gift from my sister Margaret on my 15th birthday and I haven't removed it since I got it. Is something like this really going to derail everything?

The bar owner sighs and unfolds his arms so he can slip his hands into his pockets. "I'm only going to say it one more time. Leave." He says in a bored tone. I notice Hawk start to move away and I give him a curious glance. Where is he going?

"I will not! The castle has been up in arms the past few days looking for her! They will have to give me quite the reward for bringing her in!" The red clad man jumps up and snatches for me. I scream and shut my eyes.

"You alright?" I hear a voice whisper in my ear. My eyes snap open and I find myself staring into those green eyes. His face speaks business but those eyes… They are shining with amusement. I find out why a second later as I realize I am once again in his arms. My face flushes and he actually chuckles.

"Damn you!" The man cries out in anger. "What do you think you're doing keeping the princess from me?!"

"Twigo!" One of the other Holy Knights shouts. "What are you doing? You can't hurt her! She's a princess!" The other Knights huff in agreement.

Twigo must be the Knight in red. "Well if she got hurt in unforeseen circumstances I can't be to blame. This kid is really making me mad!"

The bar owner frowns, "I'm not a kid." He then mumbles, "Why does everyone think that?" If we were in a different situation, I would have laughed at his grumpy attitude. A giggle still manages to escape me. He gives me a boyish grin. Yeah, why not laugh. Not like we are in a dangerous situation or anything right?

One of the Knights goes pale as he studies the man holding me. I stare at his arm holding my legs and notice his sleeve is missing from his shoulder down. The knights begin to argue amongst themselves as I try to examine the kind bar owner for any injuries.

"Oh no!" I cry in panic reaching for his arm. "You're hurt!" I feel myself start to tear up. "You've shown me such kindness. A complete and total stranger and now you're hurt because of me!" The tears start to fall and I can't seem to wipe them away fast enough. I see the bottom of his mouth turn into a frown and I start to cry harder. "I didn't want you to get involved!" I shout through my tears.

"Elizabeth," he says softly. A shiver runs up my spine at the sound of my name passing through his lips. I stop my useless action of drying my tears as I stare at his green eyes, soft with an emotion that I can't even begin to describe. Him saying my name makes me realize something and I feel sick. I'm disgusted with myself.

"I don't even know your name." I whisper dejectedly. I study his face, his head tilting down for a moment, bangs shielding his eyes from mine. He then chuckles. His eyes find mine once again as he gives me a big grin.

"Meliodas, if you really wanna know."

* * *

A/N: Finally! We now know who our handsy bar owner is! Though I'm pretty sure everyone knew anyways ;) This is the longest chapter to date! Blame it on the fact that I _really_ wanted to end the chapter with that last line! Though I'm sure you guys don't mind too much.

As I'm sure many of you can tell with the pace we are going, this could be quite the long story. Totally depends on how things play out from here but I feel like the characters are just telling me to take my time ;) haha. Hope you guys don't mind! :D

Doesn't seem like Meliodas liked the way those Holy Knights were checking out Elizabeth does it? They should really be more careful. Meliodas _may_ be the jealous type. ;)

I would love to hear everyones thoughts on the chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, and follows! Until next time! Peace!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter 7**

"Me-Meliodas?!" I whisper in disbelief gripping his shirt tightly. He can't be serious. He's the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins!? My mouth drops open. Why didn't he tell me when I said I was looking for them? I'm staring at him with wide eyes and he just gives me a cooked grin, eyes sparkling with amusement.

I open and close my mouth trying to find the words to express what I'm feeling. Shock is at the front but there is also anger, relief and… hope. His grin widens at my gaping fish impersonation and his hold on me tightens. He opens his mouth to comment just as a voice rings out loud in the bar. Right we aren't alone.

"He's the Dragon's Sin of Wrath! Meliodas!" One of the Holy Knights shouts out.

"Impossible," Twigo says glaring at the knight who spoke. "He's just a child."

"Again. Not a kid." Meliodas says in a bored tone as he frowns. He finally sets me down only to have to push me out of the way as a rush of magic goes past us. The place where we were just standing explodes. Pieces of wood fly all over the bar and a gapping hole in the wall is left behind.

Meliodas hovers over me, his arms caging me in, the amusement in his eyes gone. "You okay?" I still can't seem to find my voice, so I just nod.

He sits back on his legs and frowns looking over at Twigo, "You're going to have to pay for that."

He then looks around finding Hawk. "You alright Hawk? You seem fine."

"Are you kidding me?" Hawks replies in a whiny voice. I sit up and look over to him. He has a splinter poking out of his back and it's bleeding a bit.

"I'm pork on a stick!" He shouts. "Mom! Mommy! Mahahaha!" He cries as he runs out the door. Poor Hawk.

We both stand up and I take the chance to finally look at Meliodas' arm fully. Apparently he wasn't injured at all like I had originally thought. Guess I was too busy feeling bad about him getting hurt to actually see that he wasn't. His left sleeve was merely ripped when Twigo had made a grab for me. His mark is now on display. It looks like a dragon eating its tail, forming a circle. This must have been how the Holy Knights recognized him.

Twigo snorts a scowl on his face. "There's no way you're him. I've seen the wanted posters." As if to prove his point he motions over to the board I was looking at earlier.

"Ya, those things aren't quite accurate." Meliodas shrugs nonchalantly like this guy didn't just take a swing at us. "Makes it pretty easy to get around though without being noticed," he comments as he looks at me with a knowing smile.

No kidding. I had no idea. Though to my credit he is right, the guy on the wanted poster that is supposedly him looks about 20 some years older. I find myself wondering again how old he is. What!? Stop it Elizabeth! His age doesn't matter! The bar owner raises an eyebrow at me and I flush.

Next thing I know we are being attacked again. Meliodas throws me over his shoulder, his arm wraps around my legs and a hand on my butt, steadying me as we jump out the hole in the bar. Thankfully the sun is still in the sky, providing us with plenty of light.

"Looks like he isn't going to let either of us go." He states simply. How can he be so casual about all of this? He sets me down and studies me, looking for possible injuries.

"I'm so sorry for getting you involved like this." My bottom lip juts out and I can feel my eyes start to water again.

"I already knew what I was getting into when I invited you to stay at the bar, Elizabeth" He says with a cheery smile.

I blink back the tears in confusion. "Wh-What?" I mutter just as Twigo steps out the door.

How could he possibly have known who I was before the Holy Knights told him? Meliodas waits for Twigo to line himself up with us, away from the bar. He must not want any more damage to it. Meliodas then approaches him, leaving me behind.

"Let's talk about this later, okay?" He calls back to me as he draws his sword. The green dragon like handle shines in the sun, but… the sword is broken?! What can he possibly do with a broken sword?

"So far I'm not impressed. The Seven Deadly Sins are suppose to be the strongest in all the land and yet you haven't done a thing!" Twigo taunts and laughs darkly. His face takes a sinister turn as he looks at me.

"Maybe I will keep the princess alive after all and have her for myself. The kingdom doesn't need to know she survived this encounter. I can just tell them she got caught in the cross hairs of my fight with a _Sin_!" He finishes putting emphasis on the sin. He must still believe Meliodas isn't one.

His eyes once again roam over my body with a lecherous want. I start to shake, never had I thought in my journey something like this would happen. I've had men stare at me before, but never like this. I want to throw up.

"That's not going to happen." Meliodas says simply in a monotone, getting into a fighting stance shifting his body so he's standing in front of me more. This forces Twigo to look at him instead. I can see Meliodas' grip tighten on the handle of the sword.

"As if you could stand in my way," Twigo scoffs and lowers his body.

He launches forward at Meliodas and I want to scream for him to watch out. Next thing I see is Twigo flying backwards into a tree. What just happened?

"What kind of magic is this?" he demands. His fellow Holy Knights finally come out of the bar but stay by the door shouting at him to run away.

"I will not run! This man is not the legendary Meliodas!" he insists removing himself from the tree. "I'll hit him with my strongest attack!"

"Have at it," the blonde bar owner encourages with a shrug, not moving from his lowered stance he was in earlier. I have no idea what just happened, but I know that I don't want him to get hurt. I try to tell him that I will just turn myself in, but Twigo is already attacking again.

"Take this!" he shouts as he swings his sword down at Meliodas. Just as I think he's about to be hit, I see Meliodas swing his broken sword up, deflecting the attack.

"No!" Twigo sreams. "Full counter?! This is the power of the Legend!" He is sent soaring through the forest nearby, trees coming up from the sheer force of the blow.

"Whoops," is all the Sin of Wrath says before he sheaths his sword and hunches down to pick something up off the ground. "Ah, this outta be enough to cover the damages. How nice of him to leave it behind," he says and turns around to face me with a boyish grin.

In his hands is a large coin purse. How did he manage to get the Holy Knight to drop that? Was he aiming for it specifically? The rest of the Holy Knights are sprinting towards where Twigo landed a few hundred yards away.

I'm too shocked to move. I know I'm gaping but I can't help it. I had never seen anything like it. He barely did anything and that guy was sent flying! I try to wrap my head around it when the ground starts to shake. I flail my arms out to the side trying to get my balance.

"Easy," I hear a cheery voice say to me as a pair of hands rest on my hips. Noticing I had shut my eyes, I crack them open to see the green eyes of the bar owner.

"Sir Meliodas," I squeak. This man is the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins?! The most ruthless mercenaries in all the land? But, he looks so innocent. The ground beneath us shifts up and my knees give away from the pressure. This results in… my boobs in his face and my knees going around either side of him. I can almost feel his grin through my shirt. Innocent? Maybe not so much…

"Knock that off!" I hear a voice scold. I look over to find Hawk and sigh with relief. I was worried about where he had run off too.

My eyes are immediately dragged back down to my breasts when I feel movement. Meliodas had turned his face so he too could see Hawk, leaving his head in between my breasts. Why didn't he just take his face out?! Also did his hands move? They were on my hips but now they seem to be closer to my back, pulling me to him as if he's hugging me! My face flares red as those hands grasp firmly on to my bottom.

"Oh hey Hawk," Meliodas replies casually. How can he do that with my boobs in his face! I can feel his jaw move against me as he speaks and I squirm. His hands squeeze hard against my rear and I yelp in surprise.

Hawk is fuming. "I said knock it off!" he shouts angrily with a stomp of his hoof.

Meliodas fingers drum happily against my butt as I continue to wiggle out of his clutches, trying desperately to find a way out. This causes him to loosen his grip and for a second I think I am free!

But all he did was let me slide down his body so I was now almost face to face with him, my legs wrapped around his hips to try and stop my fall. Why are they doing that? Stupid legs. My hands rest lightly on his shoulders. I had nowhere else to really put them.

Quickly I decide that this position is much worse than him having his face in my breasts. Now that I'm face to face with him, I can see the playful look in those green eyes and the smirk on his face. My heart starts to beat faster and I bite my bottom lip, a strange feeling pooling in my stomach. I notice his eyes follow the movement and watch them glaze over with something I don't recognize.

Hawk is shouting something in the background, but I can't hear him. Right now it's just me and those green eyes saying something I don't understand… But I want to. I want to understand every look that they give me and what is going through the mind of their owner. Whoa. Calm down Elizabeth. You don't even know this man! It's been less than a day! Plus he's a criminal!

I look deeper into those green eyes that have finally returned their gaze to mine. The look behind them isn't playful anymore, but it is still happy. It's just… mixed with something else now. Is he really a criminal?

His right hand moves from my butt to slide up along my thigh, I shiver at the contact of his skin touching mine. The rough finger tips continue their journey up my leg and my fingers dig hesitantly into the fabric on his shoulders. I have no idea where they are going but I find myself enjoying the touch. The weird feeling in my stomach turning into something I can finally describe, heat. My breathing is starting to become ragged.

As if noticing my reaction, his expedition up my leg slows. His now dark eyes study my face as he continues traveling up my leg at an excruciating pace. Once they reach my bent knee he gently pulls it away from his hips.

My mind finally catches up and I rush to put the leg down and un-wrap my other leg so I'm standing on the ground. I'm so embarrassed! He had to literally peel me off of him! What was I thinking? Why was my body reacting like that? I want to crawl in a hole right now and hide from the world.

I'm about to cover my face with my hands when I notice they are being held down. I follow the path and notice hands holding my own by the wrist. I follow them up to their owner. Bright green eyes and tousled blonde hair meet me, along with a gentle smile.

"Uh… S-sir Meliodas?" I stutter. I have no idea where to even begin. My skin feels hot. Is it even possible to be this warm? At least his eyes went back to their normal color. I don't think I could handle him looking at me like that any longer. I have to be as red as a tomato by this point.

His light chuckle brings me out of my musings and I find that playful spark back in his eyes. Despite my mortification at the whole fiasco, I find myself smiling in return. He drops one of my hands put keeps a firm hold on the other, moving his from my wrist to my palm and lacing our fingers together to keep me by his side. He turns towards Hawk and shouts.

"Thanks Hawk's mom!"

"Hey! I'm the one who told her it was time to go!" Hawk huffs.

I'm confused. I don't see anyone else here but the three of us. What I do notice though is that we are moving. Wait… What?! My head whirls around taking in the passing scenery. How is this possible?! My gaze settles on the grass at my feet, though I find it's a brighter green then I've ever seen for grass before. I hunch down to get a closer look and reach a hand out to touch it. It's soft… Like fur! I gasp and hear a soft chuckle.

I look over to find Meliodas smiling widely at my astonishment. Apparently he came down with me. Feeling a squeeze on my hand I look to it and find that he is still holding mine. I flush. I suppose when I came to investigate the ground, he followed. I can't believe he is still holding my hand.

I'm getting a different kind of feeling then when Hendrickson held it. I turn even redder. When I hear him say something to Hawk I pry my eyes away from our joined hands to see him still wearing that bright grin. Before I let it affect me to much I open my mouth to speak.

"How?" Apparently one word is all I can get out at the moment. But it does sum up what I want to ask nicely.

Meliodas eyes dance in joy as he pats the ground. "This is Hawks mom."

"Oh… What?!" I ask in shock. Would today's surprises ever end? I meet the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, a talking pig, become a waitress, almost get killed by a knight, and now? I'm riding on the back of a giant green pig.

"Yeah!" Hawk calls out eagerly. "This is my mom!" he states proudly. I can't help but smile at him and nod.

"Yes Hawk. Your mom is amazing!" I tell him happily. Sure today's been crazy, but it has also been the most fun I've had in a long time… Well besides the almost dying part. I look at our joined hands once again and smile.

I don't think I was ever in any danger anyways.

"Oh!" Meliodas says as he drops my hand and stands. I miss the warmth almost instantly. He turns away from us and starts walking back to the bar.

"The bar?!" my mouth drops open in surprise and I jump to my feet. "What is the bar doing here?" Meliodas keeps walking and starts gathering up bits of the wood, mumbling to himself.

I catch bits and pieces along the lines of "should have made them fix it." I tilt my head wondering what he's talking about.

"The bar is on Momma's back," Hawk explains as he comes to a stand besides me. "This is how we are able to move around so easily." I nod at him simply baffled that anyone would think to build a bar on the back of a pig. Then it clicks.

"Ah!" I say excitedly finally figuring out the puzzle from earlier. "That's why you call the bar the Boar Hat! Because it looks like a hat and it _is_ on a boar!" I smile triumphantly placing my hands on my hips.

"You got it!" Hawk praises while trying to give me a thumbs up with his hoofs. I giggle and pat his head affectionately. He seems like he is going to burst with joy at any moment. Apparently Meliodas doesn't show him much love. Guess I should have figured that one out from when he booted Hawk earlier today.

I hear a pounding sound and jump. What was that? I hear it again and hastily look around. Meliodas is over by the hole in the bar trying to repair it up. Noticing my gaze, Hawk tries to explain it to me.

"This happens more often than you think," he sighs. "Most of the time we are able to get the fights outside before there is any damage though…"

"So fighting at the bar is a common occurrence?" I ask curiously. How much trouble could a traveling bar have? "Are the customers really so rowdy?" Tonight's seemed fine, besides the group of Holy Knights that is.

Hawk snorts. "The customers aren't the problem."

"Then who…" I trail off as I try to think. Who else would cause issues besides customers? I was under the impression that it was just Meliodas and Hawk at the bar, but maybe there were others?

"Are there more of the Sins hiding in the bar?" I ask thrilled at the idea. I'm almost jumping up in down.

"At the moment," Meliodas says rejoining our conversation. "No."

"Oh." I sigh disappointed my shoulders dropping. Of course finding the whole group would be too easy. I count my blessings that I was even able to find one so fast and the captain too. He comes to a stop in front of us.

"Thing is," Meliodas continues with a thoughtful frown, hands sliding into his pockets. "They usually _are_ here." I groan and feel myself pout even more at the thought of just missing the opportunity for a quick return to the capital. My arms are crossed and my bottom lip is sticking out. Bad timing I suppose.

My lip isn't out for long before I feel it being poked back into place. I look down and find a finger pressed against my lips. Following it to its owner and seeing that mischievous look back in his eyes and the smile on his face, my eyes go wide.

"I _do_ know where they are though. Well roughly anyways." He says removing his finger from my lips, examining the nails on that hand while the other stays in his pocket. "They are off doing a few jobs to bring in some extra money. They don't always stay in one place though. That's why I was having you keep an ear open in case they moved on me."

"Amazing!" I exclaim ecstatic, clapping my hands together. I ignore how hot my lip feels where he touched them. I grab the hand he was looking at and shake it vigorously.

"Thank you so much Sir Meliodas!" I say with a huge grin. I'm going to do it; I'm going to save my father! Then another thought pops into my head.

"Sir Meliodas…" I start, letting go of his hand to clasp my own behind my back. "Why didn't you tell me who you were?" I ask innocently leaning forward to look him in the eye and tilting my head to the side, my silver hair falling over my shoulder.

A playful smile tugs at the corner of his lips. "You never asked" he says simply. I fall over in exasperation just as Hawk's mom decides to walk up a hill. Luckily he catches me. Unluckily? He catches me by placing his hands on my breasts.

"Careful!"

"Ahh!" I squeal.

"Meliodas!" Hawk yells stomping a hoof.

 _How am I going to survive?_

* * *

A/N: So Elizabeth found the Sins! Too bad they are all out on jobs. Good news though, Meliodas knows where they are! Roughly… who knows if those pesky Sins will stay in the one place they are suppose too? Let the journey begin!

MERRY CHRISTMAS! Here is my gift to you! I hope you enjoy it! I will be accepting gifts in the form of reviews or puppies. I love me some puppies! :D Licks are acceptable also; yes I'm talking to you Lick!

I've also read a story where they do little "previews" of the next chapter if they get so many reviews. I think I'm going to start doing that. There will be no penalties if we don't hit it. My updating schedule will not change. I just thought it would be a little fun to offer you guys a sneak peak of what's to come! So if reviews go well for this one, you will get a preview of chapter 9 when I publish chapter 8. Let me know what you guys think of the idea! :D

Happy Holidays everyone! Love Luv.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter 8**

"So where are the other Sins?" I ask curiously taking a seat at the bar.

We are finally back in the bar as the sun sets in the distance. Meliodas decided that was enough excitement for the day and had Hawk tell his mom to continue to the next town. I hope it is in the same direction as one of the Sins. The sooner I find them, the better.

"Are they close to here? What are they doing?" I continue to question Meliodas' back. He is digging around behind the bar. He comes up with a bottle and a mug. "You said they are normally here? What do they do when they are here?"

"Whoa. One question at a time." He says lazily as he pours himself a drink of what looks like ale.

"S-Sorry!" I apologize looking towards the window. "I'm just… a little excited I guess." I explain sheepishly scratching the side of my cheek.

"Hmm." He hums as he takes a drink from his mug. I look back at him as he sets his drink down and he grins at me. "Well to answer the first question. They are kind of all over the place."

"Oh?"

"Some are here in Lyonesse. But the others are over in a different kingdom."

"I see."

"They are doing all sorts of different things. You know, standing as bodyguards and helping rebuild a town for some examples."

"Really?" That one shocks me a bit. Mercenaries acting as bodyguards and rebuilding towns? I never would of thought of that. Shouldn't they be doing something a little more... unsavory?

"When they are here they work at the bar with me. Well some of them anyways."

"Interesting."

"Stop being so cryptic about everything!" Hawk scolds Meliodas as he walks in the door. The blonde bar owner ignores him and takes another drink.

"Hawk!" I call happily spinning around in my stool to greet him. "How is your Mom doing? I'm sorry we had to move so soon because of me." I apologize feeling bad. I know they had planned to stay there for a few days.

"She's good! No worries." He assures me coming to take a seat next to me. "This is nothing for her! It isn't too far to the next town anyways!"

"I'm glad. What is our next town?"

"Bernia should be the closest. So we'll stop there and restock a bit. They make some great ale!" Meliodas answers excitedly as he takes a sip of his ale.

"Bernia Ale is his favorite." Hawk explains with a role of his eyes. "Seems like we always have to stop there…"

"What was that?" Meliodas asks leaning over the bar to tug on one of Hawk's ears. "Maybe we should have roasted pork tonight."

"N-no!" Hawk cries. "Elizabeth!"

I wonder if they are always like this. As I watch the two go back and forth poking and prodding each other, I decide it probably is. I smile and giggle at their antics. They stop to stare at me. Hawk is pulling on Meliodas' cheeks while the bar owner is pushing up on the pig's snout, his drink still in his other hand. He didn't spill a drop. I throw a hand over my mouth as I laugh harder.

They stare at one another with a look that says "well she's nuts" and then release each other. Hawk falls back on the seat next to me. Embarrassed at my outburst I scramble to try and change the subject.

"That reminds me, Sir Meliodas. You also said you knew what you were getting into when you asked me to stay with you?" I ask curiously turning to him.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Hawk pipes in giving Meliodas his full attention.

"Hmm." Meliodas hums lazily. "Well I suppose it was when we were talking about the Sins back on the road," he says slowly. It's almost as if he's trying to draw the explanation out? Why would he do that? I'm brought out of my musings as he continues to speak.

"It was probably when you said your dad had people from all over the kingdom come to heal him. Don't know many people that can get that kind of attention when they are sick." He explains with a shrug.

Huh. Well I suppose that is true. I don't know much about living a common life, but I suppose a normal person wouldn't be able to afford to have people from all over the realm to come and help them.

"Guess that makes sense," Hawk mumbles.

"We won't be to the town until sometime tonight. So nothing much to do but drink! We can celebrate finding Elizabeth!" Meliodas cheers raising his mug and then chugging the rest of his ale.

"I want some scraps!" Hawk yells excitedly as Meliodas quickly refills his drink.

"Elizabeth?" Meliodas asks offering me his mug, a lazy grin on his face.

"Um… Well…" I've never been one for drinking. It's been offered to me many times but I just can't bring myself to try it. Sure it looks like everyone has fun when they do but the next morning, not so much.

I remember one time when Veronica had gone to a party with Griamore and a bunch of Holy Knights. Griamore had to carry her home. Not that it's a big deal for him to do that. The guy is as big as a small house and I'm pretty sure he has a _huge_ crush on her. Anyways he had come to my room first apologizing profusely for letting her get so out of hand and begging me to help her.

Veronica shushed him and said she had a lot of fun hanging out with him and wanted to do it again. I still remember the huge blush he had on his face, and the smile. He left quickly after that and I had to help her change.

It was horrible! I couldn't get here to cooperate at all! She refused my help as she tried to take off her pants but after a few hundred stumbles she finally relented. She wasn't angry or anything like that. If anything she was in a better mood, then normal. She just kept repeating that she wanted to talk and wasn't ready for bed yet.

Talking with Veronica that night was… interesting to say the least. She was very forth coming with information that she would normally keep to herself, her feelings for Griamore for example. Turns out my hunch on her liking him was right. She crashed in my bed shortly after the confession.

The next day she woke up late afternoon and said she felt like death. She kind of looked like it too. She hardly remembered anything after Griamore carried her to the castle. She never asked me what she said to me or him, so I didn't tell. She's a private person and I am still not sure she wants me to know that stuff about her. Or if she even knows her feelings for Griamore herself.

So _maybe_ I'm a little nervous about drinking. I can't say that experience left a good taste in my mouth. I study the mug held out in front of me. Maybe it won't be so bad if I have one? I did find my first Sin.

"You don't have to." Meliodas assures me forcing me out of my thoughts. His tone is calm and his eyes tell me that he wouldn't be mad if I refused. But… Why not celebrate? I don't know why but I feel more comfortable with the idea of drinking here than I ever did when it was offered at the castle.

"I'll have one." I say taking the mug from him. He gives me a bright smile and I find myself blushing in return. Maybe he is why I feel so comfortable? My eyes go wide at the thought and I'm sure my face is even redder. I try to mask it by swiftly taking a drink.

"Have you ever drank before Elizabeth?" Hawk asks curiously. I'm sure finding out about my upbringing is making him wonder. I don't get a chance to speak because my mouth is still hiding in the mug, ale sliding down my throat. I do manage to shake my head though.

"Hmm." Meliodas hums as if he just thought of something. "Better keep it to just that one then." He says thoughtfully as he reaches for another bottle and mug to pour himself a drink.

"Wow!" I exclaim finally taking my mouth out of the mug. "This is wonderful! I should have started drinking a long time ago!" I say happily. If I thought I was in a good mood before, my feelings had just been amplified by ten. I close one eye and stare down into my mug.

"Ahh," I pout, shoulders slumping. "I already had half of it!"

Hawk looks at me and then to Meliodas. Seemingly confused? I'm not sure why and I can't find myself caring about it too much either. My cheeks feel numb so I poke them. What a weird feeling!

"Huh. Definitely just one then." Meliodas chirps out cheerfully with a care free grin. I smile brightly at his smile, but quickly changes to a pout once I process what he says. I want more than one! This stuff is amazing!

"Why would you start her off with something so strong?" Hawk whisper shouts. I look down to where he sits next to me to find him gone. Where did he go? I don't see him anymore. I glance under his chair and over at the tables. Not there. Behind the bar maybe? I sip my ale.

Meliodas looks away from me and down behind the bar. "How was I suppose to know?" he says with a shrug of his shoulders not even bothering to keep his voice down. I finish my drink.

I am still pouting. I can feel it. I cross my arms under my chest and lean forward onto the bar towards the blonde man, nudging the empty mug to the side. His eyes dart over to me, studying me with slightly wide eyes and a raised eyebrow.

"Sir Meliodas," I start looking up at him with big eyes. What exactly am I doing? I'm not really sure. But I've seen Veronica use this technique on Griamore to get her way. The "why it works", doesn't really matter to me at the moment.

"Are you sure I can't have just one more?" I ask sweetly tilting my head to the side. I think I see him swallow before he quickly takes a drink of his own ale. I wait patiently for his eyes to return to mine. When I do I notice that same look he gave me when we were outside. When I had my legs wrapped around him, as he held me up. What does it mean?

"Tell you what." he says in an easy voice. The look in his eyes is gone as soon as it came, leaving behind the bright happy eyes I've come to know in just a day. "Every time we find a Sin, you can have one more drink." He tells me with a big grin and one finger held up to emphasis his point.

"Really?!" I cry out excitedly clasping my hands in front of me and leaning back on the stool. I'm not sure what is so exciting about it. I think I'm acting weird? Nah!

"Yep!" Meliodas assures me with a boyish grin and a nod of his head.

"So I do get one more!" I cheer throwing my hands up in the air happily.

"Not quite." He states pausing to take another drink. I follow the motion jealously. I want one too! "One Sin," he explains poking his thumb at himself. "One drink," he holds up one finger, his eyes dancing in mirth.

He runs back to the kitchen and returns almost immediately with some food. Some is set in front of me and some in front of Hawk. When did he come back to sit by me? He sure is a sneaky piggy. Like a ninja! Hawk in a ninja suit huh? That's pretty funny! I giggle to myself, gathering strange looks from my companions. Right I'm upset with them. Particularly the blonde one.

I huff and cross my arms stubbornly as I remind myself of the issue at hand. How can I get Meliodas to give me another? It tasted so good! I absent mindedly start chewing some of the food, not even tasting it. I thought for sure that Veronica's technique would get me another. Maybe I didn't do it right? I try to think of how she would do it, but my mind isn't cooperating. What is wrong with it?

Eh, oh well. I'll just try again. Is it hot in here? I decide to take off the small purple scarf and undo the top button of my pink shirt.

"Ah!" I sigh with relief. That's much better! I hear a snort of food and a slight choking sound.

I look at Hawk and see that he has some food all over the place. He must have been the snort. I glance at Meliodas and see just a dribble of ale at the corner of his mouth. Was he the one who choked then? I wonder why…

Glancing at his eyes I see they are a wide, eyebrows raised. I tilt my head, confused at his expression. My eyes trail back to his lips and the ale still hanging out there. I'm tempted to taste it. I stand up from my chair and lean forward over the bar, my face inching closer to his.

He doesn't move. I can see the corners of his mouth twitching. I glance at his eyes and see that the shock gaze he was wearing is now replaced with a curious one. The playful look in his eyes suddenly snaps me back to what I am about to do. I blush hotly and stop my descent to his lips, so close only a mug would fit in between us.

What am I doing? I mentally scream, but can't seem to pull myself back to my seat. Why am I so close again? I look to his lips and see the dribble of ale is still there. I lick my lips, as if that would allow me to taste it. I see his lips twitch and my eyes fly up to his.

They are a dark green again. My knees give away for a split second as I gaze openly into them. Thankfully I'm basically laying on the bar so I can't fall. Heat begins to pool in my lower abdomen. I force my eyes shut to get away from the intensity of his gaze and gather my thoughts. I allow myself a few deep breaths. I open my eyes and notice that he is still watching me, having not moved from his spot. I swallow thickly and finally sit back down in my bar stool.

Meliodas frowns slightly and it looks like his eyes have dimmed a bit with… disappointment? I can't get my mind to process what just happened and I don't think I want to. Why is my mind so hazy? I hear Hawk and Meliodas talking but can't seem to follow what they are saying. Meliodas is still looking at me, even as he takes a sip of his drink.

That's right! I wanted another drink. He told me I could have one, but that wasn't until after I already had one. Maybe…

"Sir Meliodas?"

"Ya?"

"Are you sure I can't have one more drink?"

"You know the rules." He states happily with a shrug shaking his head. "One Sin, one drink."

"But," I start, trying to think of how to word what I want to say. Pick up the pace brain! Don't let that whole fiasco affect you!

"Technically that rule wasn't until _after_ I already had my first drink." I see his eyes twinkle at my observation. "Soo you still owe me one!" I finish with a big grin resting my chin in my hand and my elbow on the bar.

Hawk groans dropping his head on the bar with a loud smack. Meliodas chuckles and I cross my arms in front of my chest in victory. The bar owner's gaze momentarily drops before returning to my eyes.

"This is a bad idea," I hear Hawk mumble. I look at him and pat him affectionately on the head. He looks at me and smiles but I can see his eyes are still unsure.

"Hmm" Meliodas hums, drawing Hawks and mine's gaze. "Tell you what." He looks at me and smiles. "You can share what I have left alright?" His eyes laughing. At what I wonder? Me and my awesomeness maybe? Probably.

I smiley so big my eyes squint shut. I nod eagerly. I hear the swishing of liquid and open my eyes to see him pouring some of his drink into mine, a smile still on his face. Hawk gives him a disapproving look, so I hug the pig to make him feel better.

"Don't worry so much Hawk! It's just one more drink!" I say as I nuzzle my face against the side of his.

"Here ya go!" Meliodas says as he pushes me the same mug I was drinking from before.

"Thank you Sir Meliodas!" I snatch the mug off the bar and greedily take a drink.

I'm thoroughly disappointed in what I find. There was only enough for one gulp! I set the mug down and inspect it. Sure enough, it was empty.

I look at Meliodas and see a smug grin on his face. "Hey! Sir Meliodas!" I try to scold. It's hard to do when he's looking at me like that.

His eyes crinkle in amusement as he answers. "Never said how much I had left. Did I?"

Hawk snorts and mumbles, "Typical."

I frown at him. That sneaky little…

"We should probably get to bed. We'll have a busy day tomorrow." Meliodas says as he grabs our mugs and brings them into the kitchen. I look out the window and notice that night has indeed fallen. I wonder when that happened? Time sure has passed fast today.

Hawk yawns. "Where do you sleep Hawk?" I ask him.

"Wherever. I'm not too picky. Usually down in the kitchen though I suppose." He answers and I nod at him.

"Where will I sleep?"

"You can sleep with me," Meliodas says with a big grin as he reenters the room. I blush at him.

"Oh – Ok" I find myself saying and blushing even more at the thought of having to share a bed with this man. Meliodas' grin goes wider and his eyes promise mischief. Wait, what did I just agree to?!

"No way!" Hawk exclaims angrily. "There's no way he can be trusted to keep his hands to himself Elizabeth!" He tries to explain to me. "There's another bed in a room farther upstairs! You don't need to bother with him!" Hawk finishes throwing a glare at the bar owner.

Meliodas merely shrugs. If he knew that then why did he say I should sleep with him? I blush again as he eyes me.

"The nights are a little cold. Just thought I could help keep you warm." He says as he steps around the bar and grins lazily at me. I bite my bottom lip and think. I am a bit chilly… I flush again at the track my mind is going. Knock it off brain! I do not need him to keep me warm. That brings something else to my attention though.

"I… Don't have anything to wear to bed." I speak timidly glancing at the ground.

"We can fix that," Meliodas tells me. "I bet I have something in my room."

"O-okay." I mutter as I stand. Why am I so nervous all of a sudden? I've been in his room before... Ah. Well given what happened last time I was in there I suppose I should be a little nervous. Those looks he gives me that make me feel hot all over don't help either…

"Hold on!" Hawk interjects before we can make it to the stairs. "I'm coming with this time." He says eyeing Meliodas warily.

"Suit yourself," he says in a bored tone taking the first step. Hawk and I look at each other and follow.

Once we reach Meliodas room we find him in the closet. "Well," he states, his voice coming out a bit muffled. "Looks like this is all I have at the moment." He turns around holding up a white button down.

"Is it really?" Hawk asks, not believing him.

"Yep," he states almost proud?

"I don't think so you perv!"

"It-It's alright Hawk." I try to calm the raging boar.

"You sure Elizabeth?"

I nod. "I just want to go to bed." I can feel myself starting to drag. The day's exhaustion and all the walking I did the past few days, getting to me. I walk over to Meliodas and grab the shirt.

"Thank you, Sir Meliodas."

"No problem." He says with a big grin on his face. "You can change in the bathroom."

I nod and quickly shut the door behind me. I glance at my reflection in the mirror and gasp. When did my shirt come unbuttoned?! I hope it wasn't like that for long! I try to think of when I would have done that but can't seem to find the answer at the moment.

I change out of my black skirt, pink top and remove my black sock along with my bra. Those aren't very comfortable to sleep in. Once I am only in my panties, I put on the shirt and quickly notice it doesn't offer much for coverage. The white fabric strains against my chest making it too difficult to do the top buttons and leaving a generous amount of cleavage showing. It falls just down to my upper thigh, reaching about as far as my black skirt did. I gulp at my reflection in the mirror.

Am I really going to wear this out there? My reflection shrugs and I turn the door knob. My thinking may be impaired. I hear voices on the other side as I push against the door.

"Alright, Hawk." I speak to let them know I'm back in the room. "I'm ready." I pause at the door as I take in the scene before me.

Meliodas and Hawk must have been bickering again. Meliodas is holding Hawk upside down off the ground by his hind leg, while Hawk is tugging at Meliodas shirt with his mouth. Both set of eyes go wide as they look at me. The shirt falls out of Hawks mouth a second before Meliodas drops him, his arm falling to his side.

Meliodas eyes drift to the floor by my feet. I watch as his eyes gradually move up from the floor to my legs. Slowly they climb up my body. I feel myself shiver, but not in the same way I had felt when Twigo and the other Holy Knights stared at me. This was different. In a good way. Like the way he was looking at me when I bit my lip earlier today or when I licked my lips just minutes ago.

By the time his eyes reach mine I feel hot all over, despite only having Meliodas' shirt on to keep away the cold. I swallow thickly as I stare back at him. His face is wearing a bored expression, but his eyes. Normally bright green, have shifted into something darker and my body starts to get hotter the longer I look at it. I don't get a chance to think of why he is having such an effect on me before Hawk speaks up.

"Okay! Let's get you upstairs then!" he calls as he rushes over to me and begins to push me out of the room with his snout.

We are halfway across the room when I finally manage to look back at Meliodas. His eyes are still following my form. His body hasn't moved from when he had dropped Hawk. We stop just in front of the open door as Hawk turns around to speak to him.

"I'll be sleeping outside her door so don't you think about trying anything funny!" Hawk yells.

Meliodas takes only a second to roll his eyes before they are back on mine. "Yeah, yeah." Is all he says to Hawk. I shift anxiously on my feet as I try to keep his gaze. I bring my right arm up to grab my left elbow.

Meliodas gaze drifts down to my pushed up breasts and I notice his hand twitch slightly. I tighten my grip on my elbow. That heat from earlier is returning. I clench my thighs together to try and relief the unfamiliar sensation. Meliodas eyes drop from my chest, as if he noticed my legs move. The corner of his lips pull up just a hair as his eyes return to me with a devilish spark. My body is on fire, the feeling in between my legs becoming unbearable. Finally, Hawk breaks the tension.

The pig scoffs as he continues to try and push me out the door. I finally break out of the spell those green eyes had me in to force out a goodnight.

"Goodnight, Sir Meliodas!" I rush out. The heat slowly dying down.

He cracks a smile, his green eyes returning to their bright color. "G'night Elizabeth." I return his smile just as Hawk pushes me around the corner and up the stairs.

Hawk sighs. "That was a close one." he mumbles out. "I thought for sure he was going to jump you," he says so quiet that I'm not even sure I heard it.

"What?" I try to get him to say it again. I couldn't have heard that right.

"Nothing!" Hawk quickly replies. "Here we are!" He stops pushing me and turns to nudge the door open. Inside is a simple bed next to the window. I smile at Hawk and pat his head.

"Thanks for looking out for me Hawk." I say happily as I step in the room. "I'm so glad I found you guys."

He snorts gleefully. "More like we found you!" He laughs. "But I'm happy too! I'll be right out here if you need anything." He says as he lays down in front of my door.

I smile gently at him. "Goodnight Hawk."

"Goodnight Elizabeth."

I shut the door and crawl into bed. "What a day," I mumble sleepily. The last thing I see before I drift off to sleep is bright green eyes.

* * *

A/N: So slightly drunk Elizabeth came out of nowhere. Yes her tolerance is pretty low. But she was fun! Liquid courage anyone? ;) Meliodas really should have checked her tolerance before feeding her the strongest ale he had! At least he was able to redirect her attention away from getting more drinks out of him! He sure is tricky ;) Or maybe just knows how to handle drunken people?

Elizabeth has really got to be careful when she's wearing Meliodas shirt. Did I get this idea from Lick? Possibly ;) Luv ya Lick! Who knows what would have happened if Hawk wasn't there to diffuse the situation? Maybe he would of jumped her? ;) hehe

So we didn't quite reach enough reviews to get the "sneak peak" for chapter 9. Maybe next chapter will! THANK YOU EVERYONE! Your support means so much to me! I love writing this story and it's even better that people are enjoying it!

Leave me a review and let me know what you thought of the chapter! I'll see you on the next one! Love Luv.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter 9**

 _The room is dark. Where am I?_

 _I look around but I can't see anything. What's going on?_

 _Drip. Drip. Drip. I hear something somewhere. What is it?_

 _I start to panic. I can't remember what I was doing before this or how I got here. I'm about to scream when I start to notice the room brightening. I sigh with relief. I notice lumps of something on the floor by my feet. I seem to be sitting in a chair of some kind._

 _The light gets brighter. Is that the sun coming in through the windows? I attempt to move my head to see but it feels heavy. There are more lumps scattered all over the floor. There are so many of them. What are they? My eyes go wide._

 _Bodies. Bodies covered in blood._

 _I open my mouth to scream. But no sound comes out. I stare in horror at the bodies of armor clad men and women covered in what I can only assume as their own blood. What happened here?_

 _I try to get up from my seat but I can't move. There is a weight on my chest holding me back from going to their aid. I look down and notice a sword driven into my body, between my breasts. Blood is pouring through the wound._

 _I begin to cough uncontrollably. I can't seem to stop._

 _I'm coughing up blood. I open my mouth and scream. Still I can't get my voice to work._

 _I hear footsteps. I look up and try to see who it is. Their form is all blurry. I try to call out to them. To ask them for help. Instead all I hear is them._

" _Elizabeth!"_

* * *

"Elizabeth!"

I hear a voice call out to me. My eyes snap open but I can't see anything. I try to gather my jumbled thoughts, adrenaline pumping through my veins. I don't recognize this room. Where am I? I squeeze my eyes shut to collect my thoughts. I left the castle a few days ago looking for the Seven Deadly Sins.

I'm in the Boar Hat. I found Meliodas and Hawk yesterday. Meliodas…

My eyes flutter open, finally able to focus. The first thing I lock on to is those green eyes hovering over me, his face set in a frown. Meliodas must have been the one to call my name. I want to look away from his eyes. I feel as though they are peering into my very soul. Finding myself unable to break the contest we are having, I study those green meadows. They look concerned? I wonder what he sees?

"Elizabeth," I hear another voice say. I finally tear my gaze from Meliodas to find Hawk right next to him. A worried look on his face. "Are you okay? I heard you screaming and tried to wake you up." He explains voice heavy with concern.

I was screaming? I think I tried screaming in the dream. I try to remember. My head is pounding. Whether it is from my alcohol consumption or attempting to recall the dream, I can't tell. It's probably both. I move to push past it and think.

All I can remember is blood. Blood on the floor, blood on the bodies, and blood on me. I couldn't scream in the dream, but I guess I was in the real world. I must have had that same dream again. But why? I haven't had it in years. Why now?

Noticing that the two are still looking at me, I try and swallow the lump in my throat. My body is covered in a cold sweat, the blankets thrown onto the floor. I shiver. Was I moving in my sleep? I feel a squeeze on my arms and find I'm pinned to the bed by Meliodas' strong hands. I was moving then.

That explains why Meliodas is hovering over me. My eyes find his again. He is still studying me. His eyes roam over my body, much like they did earlier in the night. Only this time, they are checking me for injuries. Was I really thrashing around that much?

I see his head nod slightly as if to say I was alright. Physically anyway. His grip on my arms loosens and he straightens up, sliding his hands into his pockets. His eyes are unreadable. He's still frowning and I find that it is an odd look on him. I haven't seen much of it since we met and I find that I have become accustom to the smiles.

I slowly sit up and try in vain to find my voice. I open my mouth but all I do is croak, my throat hoarse. I see Hawk visibly flinch and Meliodas' frown deepen. How much was I screaming? I glance out the window and see that it is still dark outside. The only light in the room is coming from the open door leading to the stairway.

"I came in as soon as I heard you scream," Hawk starts speaking up again. I give him my full attention. "You wouldn't wake up, and then you started moving. It was gradual for a few seconds and then you all of a sudden started jerking your arms, like you were pulling on something... It was really scary." He stops to take a calming breath.

"You started screaming again, still thrashing around. Lucky Meliodas came right after that first scream. He held you down so you wouldn't hurt yourself." He finishes solemnly.

I give Hawk a sad smile as I pat his head. Hoping it can convey my appreciation for him attempting to help. He nuzzles into my hand, seeming to find comfort in my gesture. Meliodas bends down and collects the scattered blankets from the floor. He arranges them so they are normal on the bed again, the fabric falling gently over my legs.

"Wasn't exactly how I planned on getting into your bed tonight," Meliodas comments lazily as he sits to the right of me on the bed with a small smile, effectively lightening the mood. I blush despite myself and return his smile. I don't think I have ever felt so thankful for someone as I am for him in this moment. How he can so easily make me feel safe after such a horrible nightmare?

Hawk snorts bringing me out of my thoughts. He nudges Meliodas legs with his snout. "As if I would have let you."

Meliodas grin grows and he raises an eyebrow at the pig. "I'm in her bed aren't I?" he questions lightheartedly as he stretches his arms high above his head and plops down next to me, rolling onto his side giving me an easy smile. He props his head up with his left hand. What is he doing?

"Don't think you're sleeping here!" Hawk tells him with a disapproving glare. But I can see his heart isn't in it by the look in his eyes. I must have really worried him for Hawk to let this slide. I glance back at Meliodas. I must have worried them both.

"Yeah, yeah"

My face flushes again as he eyes me, raising his right hand to grip my arm and gently pull me down next to him. I allow him to guide be back to the bed and I shift to my side so we are face to face. His eyes peer into mine again and I feel as if they are asking me if I'm alright. I smile and nod to answer his unspoken question. He drops his elbow and his head lands gently on it, keeping his head level with mine.

I should really feel more uncomfortable with this situation.

There is a man I've known for less than a day in my bed. Yet, I can't help but feel at ease. I've never so quickly calmed down after one of those nightmares. Back when I was younger, I would wake up screaming and crying. Margaret and Veronica would crawl into bed with me, smooshing me in the middle of them and attempt to calm me by telling me it would be alright. I would still cry until dawn. It was like a switch. As soon as I saw that light I would finally close my eyes and go to sleep, thinking all would be alright with the world again.

I already feel my eyelids getting heavy as I continue gazing into those green eyes. I wonder if the alcohol is still in my system to make me so bold. My mind grudgingly tells me that it is something to think about tomorrow. The headache I had when I woke up is still there but I am able to easily ignore it.

The smile hasn't left Meliodas face since he made the comment about getting into my bed. I smile contently at him and finally rest my eyes. I lay there for a few moments until I feel the bed shift, signaling me that he has gotten up. My eyes fly open to confirm that he has left the bed.

My hand shoots out to grab his before he can get to far. I speak my first words since I woke up. "Please stay, Sir Meliodas." I mumble quietly, my voice still raw. I can't explain why he makes me feel safe. I only know that at this moment, I need his comfort.

He looks at me with that unreadable expression again. Or maybe I just can't understand it right now. He glances to Hawk and they seem to have some quiet argument before he looks back at me and nods.

"Til you fall asleep," is all he offers as he lifts the covers to climb under them with me, occupying the same spot. I know I'm blushing lightly but I smile at him non the less.

Hawk scoffs and mumbles, "Do you really need to be under the covers."

Meliodas doesn't turn to answer him, instead giving me a playful grin. "It gets a little cold at night," he says as he settles down next to me leaving the blankets around our waists.

"Whatever. Don't try anything funny." Hawk warns. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Nature calls." He grumbles as he walks out the open door and clobbers down the steps.

"Looks like tonight may be a little colder than normal" Meliodas comments as soon as Hawks steps have faded. He has a mischievous smirk, his eyes drifting down to my breasts.

Hmm? I follow his lead and see that my nipples are poking out against the fabric of my shirt. I flush and scramble to grab the blankets, yanking them up to my chin.

His eyes dance with mirth, his smirk still in place. He simply lifts his side of the blanket with his left hand and gazes openly. "Hmm," he hums contently. "What a sight." He reaches out with his right to grab my breast.

"S-Sir Me-Meliodas!" I sputter out frozen in place.

"Hmm?" he says as his hand squeezes my breast.

I squeak and his grin widens, his eyes sparkling in amusement. I start to feel hot all over again and I feel my nipples get even harder. I'm warm now, why are they doing that? Something in his eyes shift and his hand moves, thumb now laying dangerously close to the center of my breast. His face now settling on a content look. How can he look so peaceful while touching me?

Unable to take the look in his eyes and the feel of his hand, I attempt to escape. I roll over but really all I do is pull him closer to me, the blanket falling down to rest on our shoulders. His chest is pressing up against my back. His right hand still griping my breast, the attached arm draped over my waist and under my own arm. How did he do that?

He is now actively spooning me and my body feels like it's on fire where we touch. I've never been so close to a man before. Meliodas grip tightens again. I can't see his face but I just know he has a giant grin on his face. I feel the bed shift slightly as he pushes himself up. His nose trails dangerously close to grazing my skin as he brings his mouth closer to my ear.

"If you wanna cuddle, all you have to do is ask." He whispers out in an oddly cheery voice given the situation we are in, now openly groping my breast. Even weirder is the heat in between my legs when I hear it. I think I'm starting to like this? I don't know what is going on with me. I squeeze my thighs together and unconsciously push my body farther into his, my butt grazing his hips.

His ministrations on my breast stop. A heavy breath escapes his mouth and tickles my ear. I feel my own breathing become ragged. I bite my lip to try and distract myself from the weird ways my body is reacting to his. He continues his attention to my chest and a startled noise escapes me.

All of a sudden his hand lets go. My mind screams in victory while my body yearns for the touch to return. These two really need to get on the same page and then get back to me on how _I'm_ suppose to feel…

Meliodas sighs heavily. I wonder what he is thinking? Desperate to find out I open my eyes and roll back to look at him, seeing him grin broadly at me. I blush as I try to calm my body down and steady my breathing. Thankfully rolling over puts some distance between us again. He doesn't look much different then he usually does when he smiles at me. Though, I think his eyes may be a bit brighter.

I don't know what to do in a situation like this. I should be upset that he touched me in such an intimate way. We barely know each other! And yet… I stare at his eyes watching me curiously. I swallow thickly and shut mine again. I can't say I'm upset with him like I should be, but I'm not sure what I feel besides that. I just know upset is about the only word that can't be used to describe what I'm feeling at the moment.

"I'm back!" Hawk announces.

"Shh!" Meliodas whisper shouts. "She's sleeping."

"Oh no!" Hawk whisper shouts back. "I'm sorry! I didn't even think about that."

My brow furrows and I peak an eye open to glance at the man in my bed. He's still smiling at me. His gaze soft as he watches me. I find myself again wondering what is going through that blonde head of his.

"I'll just lay right here until you leave." Hawk whispers by the foot of the bed.

Meliodas just nods.

I hear a light thud on the floor and assume it must have been Hawk laying down. I open my other eye to look at the blond bar owner. I see his lips move and I frown as I try to figure out what he's doing.

"Sleep," his lips mouth out to me.

As if it was some kind of spell, I nod. Feeling my eyes droop, I drift off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Happy New Year everyone! I'm sorry I was so late getting this out! I wanted to post Wednesday to keep up with the schedule I was doing but everything got super busy on me! I hope you will accept this chapter and still Luv me!

You guys have been absolutely awesome! I love reading every single one of your reviews! It makes me so happy to see them come in! Along with all the favorites and follows! Like seriously you guys have no idea how amazing you are!

Sadly there is something weird going on with the site where the only way I can see reviews is when I get the email. It won't even let me reply to them! It doesn't show them in the reviews section either! Dumb. Hopefully they will fix that soon so I can talk to all you magnificent people!

As a huge thank you for everyone's support and a little treat for us reaching over 50 reviews, here's a sneak peek at the next chapter! Don't forget to leave me a review! ;) If we reach enough, you'll get another little treat like this one!

 _Hawk smiles brightly at me and I watch Meliodas huff in the background dropping his hands on to the bar. Is he really pouting again? I turn to look at him and see no visible traces of it on his face. Did I imagine it? I glance at his eyes. Ah, there it is. He was pouting. How does he conceal it so well?_

" _You both have been so kind to me," I say to try and reassure him. I place my hand over his on the bar attempting to convey my gratitude. His eyes drift to our joined hands. I swallow thickly and try to continue "I don't think I can thank the two of you enough." I smile genuinely._

 _His eyes lock with mine. I blush quickly looking away and retracting my hand from his. "I don't know what I would have done if you guys wouldn't have found me." I say._

" _Hmm," Meliodas hums and draws my attention back to him. "Probably starve." His eyes bright with amusement._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter 10**

I open my eyes and immediately shut them after being nearly blinded by the sunlight streaming in through the window. I groan and roll away from it. My arm falls on something and I pull it closer. I wonder what it is. The last thing I remember was falling asleep with Meliodas in my bed. Hold up.

My eyes snap back open and I notice whatever I'm holding isn't in my line of sight. That's good right? If it was Meliodas then I'd see the mop of blonde hair or his green eyes. Right?!

I 'm too afraid to look down and I subconsciously squeeze whoever I'm holding tighter. I silently pray it isn't the Sin of Wrath. I gulp at the thought. First all of his touching yesterday and now it's _me_ who is starting it?

I cautiously peek down to see what is in my grasp and sigh with relief. It's just Hawk. Thank the goddesses! But when did he get into my bed? When I went to sleep I'm almost positive it was Meliodas next to me, not him.

Carefully I lift my arm off of the boar and slid out from under the covers, my feet gently landing on the ground. If I'm right and Meliodas was the one I fell asleep next to, where did he go? I slip off the bed and quietly exit the room, shutting the door soundlessly behind me.

I descend down the stairs and notice another door. I think this one is Meliodas' bedroom if I remember right. I stop in front of the door and debate what to do. Should I knock? Or should I go check the bar first? Do I just go in?

Scratch that last idea. I'm a princess! The very least I can do is knock. I lift my chin and raise my hand to do just that when the door is pulled open. Standing there, lazily buttoning up his shirt is Meliodas. He has on his black vest and white trousers, no shoes. His hair is wet. He must have just showered.

My gaze drops down to his still exposed chest and I feel my face heat up. I force my eyes to look back at his face and find him giving me an easy smile. His green eyes are bright, the corners of them crinkling in amusement.

"Good morning Elizabeth. Enjoying the show?" he asks in a cheery voice abandoning his task of buttoning up his shirt.

"W-what? No!" I stutter out waving my arms frantically in front of me. His gaze momentarily drops at my actions. What is he looking at? Realizing he also said good morning I rush to catch up, letting my arms fall to my sides. Princess are always kind right? "G-good morning Sir Meliodas."

He frowns slightly. "Ah," he pouts childishly arms crossing in front of his chest and his eyes focusing back on mine. "So you don't like what you see?"

"That's not what I meant!" I hurry to explain. "You look very nice!" My mouth falls open as I see his face lights up. What did I just say?! A hand races to my mouth trying to keep in anything else I might say in my panic.

"I look nice huh?" he teases shifting on the balls of his feet and placing his hands on his hips. "You look nice too Elizabeth." He hums happily eyeing me up and down.

"Hmm?" I glance down and realize that I am still in Meliodas' button down. And to my horror, there are more buttons undone then there should be. I know I had done up more last night! My fingers fumble to try and fasten as many of them as possible. How did this happen? Did they come undone in my sleep?

Feeling eyes on me I look up. Meliodas is observing me with a big grin on his face. His eyes dancing with joy. Wait… He didn't do this last night when he was lying next to me, did he? I gaze at him warily raising a question eyebrow.

"You should probably change back into your uniform before we head to town." He says interrupting my thoughts.

Yeah. I glimpse down and frown. I definitely don't want anyone to see me like this, that's for sure. I sneak a peek back up to those green eyes. Okay… maybe just one person… and a pig. That isn't so bad. Is it? I flush. What is with my head?

"We'll have breakfast and then probably head out to stock some supplies." He continues. "We should also probably get you some more of these." He says cheekily holding up my bra. My eyes go wide. I left it in the bathroom last night! _His_ bathroom.

He tosses the bra over his shoulder and steps up to me. "Probably need more of these too." He mumbles as his hands wrap around me, slipping under my shirt to grasp my panty clad bottom. I'm instantly reminded of our first encounter yesterday as I squeal and jump forward. Successfully putting both of us on the floor.

His eyes twinkle with mischief as he releases his hold on my bottom to slide his hands around to rest on my thighs, sitting up on his elbows. I shiver at the feel of his fingertips once again being on me.

"Well, at least we _are_ in the bedroom this time." He states in a carefree manner. "Punishment time?" He asks huskily as he continues to watch me with that lazy grin, his fingers tracing patterns on my thighs.

I feel like my face is on fire as I sputter nonsense and hurry to shuffle off him.

"Take that as a no" he grumbles disappointed.

I try to throw him a menacing glare but instead smile when I catch a look at his face. He's openly pouting on the ground. I giggle at the site of it. His black vest is splayed out around him and his white button up is still undone just enough for me to get a view of his chest again. It's more muscled then I thought it would be. I find myself flushing at the thought.

Meliodas raises an eyebrow at me but before he can comment we hear hooves trotting down the stairs.

"There you are Elizabeth!" Hawk squawks happily. "I was wondering where you went!" He halts next to me.

"Good morning Hawk!" I smile cheerfully at him. Silently thankful for the distraction. "I was just… coming to find my clothes!" the excuse falling easily from my mouth. It's kinda true. My clothes just happened to be with Meliodas. I wasn't looking for him or anything. Noooppee.

"Yep!" Meliodas agrees stepping by my side. "Can't have her wearing this when we go to town!" he says in a carefree manner as he places a hand on my rear and gives it a squeeze.

"Ahh!" I squeak.

"Stop it! It's too early for that!" Hawk scolds with a stomp of his hoof.

Meliodas continues groping my butt, his grin growing. "So it's okay to do it later?" he asks with a raised eyebrow.

"NO!" Hawk shouts tackling him to the ground. "You can go change." I simply nod and sprint into Meliodas' room, grabbing my bra on the way and slamming the bathroom door shut.

My heart is pounding as I lean against the door. Thankfully the rest of my clothes are sitting where I left them last night. I sigh in relief. At least I won't have to worry about going back out there in this shirt. I examine myself in the mirror. I must have been feeling… uh… 'good?' to think that this was okay to wear to bed.

I shake my head in disbelief. I wore this in front of a man! He's seen almost as much of me as my sisters have when we use to bathe together! I groan and drop my head in my hands. What is going on with me? I wouldn't normally show this much skin and to think it's okay to show Meliodas?

I'm blaming the alcohol.

It clouded my judgement and made me think this was acceptable. I nod at my reflection in the mirror. That has to be it! It has nothing to do with me being so at ease around Meliodas! Huh… my head tilts to the side as I contemplate on that. Well that is true though. I've never been able to unwind like I have since I met him.

Okay… maybe it wasn't the alcohol.

Though it certainly did make me a bit… braver then normal. I think back to last night as I splash my face with water. I pause. Did I really almost lick ale of Meliodas' face?! I smack my forehead. Good one Elizabeth.

Okay so that happened. I sort through a mental checklist of everything that happened last night and thankfully it seems I remember everything. The rest of the night wasn't so bad I guess. I mean I tried to use that technique Veronica uses on Griamore to get her way and failed. But that isn't a big deal really. I didn't need any more of that ale _that's_ for sure.

I'm embarrassed about what happened but I guess overall, it could have been _much_ worse. Next time I'll just start with something a little less, um, potent. I hum to myself as I unbutton my shirt.

Am I really going to drink again after last night? Well I feel okay. A little headache I guess but nothing that won't fade once I get some fresh air. I did have a lot of fun last night. I let the shirt fall to the floor and grab my bra to put on.

Minus the dream. I scowl. Why in the world did I have that again? It's been almost, what? Ten years since the last one, maybe more. At least I didn't freak out as much as I use to. Whether it's because I'm older now or because Meliodas was there to help calm me, I'm not too sure. I find that I really don't want to think about which case is more likely. I shake my head and try to change my train of thought. Let's go back to that drinking thing.

One drink for each Sin huh? Ya I'm definitely not going to be able to drink what Meliodas was drinking again that's for sure. At least not until I build up some tolerance. I think that's what people say when they talk about drinking. I slip on my skirt and my shirt. I button up my shirt and look around for the purple scarf to wear around my neck. I freeze, remembering that I wasn't wearing it the whole night.

Oh no. I can't believe I did that! I slap my forehead again; I lean over the sink and examine my poor forehead in the mirror. At least I'm not leaving a mark. Okay back on topic, last night case of the missing scarf. I took it off at the bar because I was hot and unbuttoned my shirt.

Thank the goddesses it was only the one button. I can only imagine if I would have done more. Considering there is only three, that could have been very bad. That look Meliodas gave me last night…

I feel my face burn as I remember not only that but what happened in my bed. Him making the comment about it being cold and him grabbing hold of my breast. I remember my attempt to escape from those unfamiliar sensations by rolling over, ultimately failing and resulting in him being even closer. His body pressed against mine…. Is it hot in here? I start to fan myself and debate splashing more water on my face.

There's a knock on the door and I squeak in surprise.

"You coming?" Hawk questions. "You've been in there for a while."

"Yes!" I rush out. "Just a minute!" I quickly pull on my black stocking and slip on my mismatched flats. I throw the door open.

"Ready!"

Hawk smiles at me. "Great! Meliodas is downstairs cooking breakfast."

I nod at him and follow him down the stairs.

"Um, Hawk?" I ask slightly embarrassed. "Have you seen my scarf?"

"Oh yeah! I was going to bring it up for you but I forgot. It's sitting on the bar." Hawk answers happily.

He then chuckles. "You should have seen the look on Meliodas' face when you took that off and unbuttoned your shirt!" he teases me as we arrive at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hawk!" I wail, a hand flying to my heated cheeks. "Please don't bring that up!" I plead out even more embarrassed about my actions.

Hawk only chuckles at me and shakes his head. "Your scarf is over there," he says pointing a hoof at the spot on the bar I was sitting near last night. I walk over and put it on.

"But seriously, I've never seen him choke on ale before." He tells me, apparently impressed? He smiles kindly at me. I don't get a chance to even thing of a reply before the kitchen door flies open.

"Perfect timing" Meliodas greets with a big smile as he steps out from the kitchen. He places three plates down on the bar seemingly unaware of Hawk and I's conversation. Thank the goddesses. I toss Hawk one more pleading look before glancing at the bar owner.

I smile shyly at him. My mind goes back to the bathroom when I was thinking about him and I blush lightly. He sends me a curious gaze but otherwise pays my blush no mind.

I sit down at the bar and eye the plate in front of me cautiously. I remember eating last night and I didn't even taste the food. I wonder if I'll luck out and not have to taste it this time either. I poke my fork into it. Taking a bite, I freeze. Yeah, I knew I wouldn't be so lucky again.

Meliodas and Hawk are talking about something. I force myself to swallow and keep eating as I listen.

"You think he'll be there?" Hawk questions as he pushes through his food, gobbling it down.

Meliodas shrugs putting down his fork. I glance at his plate and see he's only taken a few bites. Apparently even he has a hard time stomaching his food. He said that the Sins help out when they are at the tavern. I wonder if one of them cooks?

"Who are you guys talking about?" I ask curiously following Meliodas lead and setting down my fork. They both share a look before turning their attention to me.

"One of the Sins of course!" Meliodas chirps with a big smile.

"Oh?" I perk up instantly. A Sin? So soon? I almost start bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Well who knows if he'll actually be there…" Hawk trails off in disbelief with a frown. "Don't want you to get your hopes up to high." Hawk warns me.

"Look who's being a negative little piggy," Meliodas teases with a smirk on his face. He leans over the bar and tugs on Hawk's ear.

"Hey!" Hawk frowns shaking his head to loosen Meliodas' hold. "I'm just looking out for her!" he retaliates by pinching Meliodas' cheek. He let's go almost immediately to resume eating.

I smile gently and scratch Hawk behind the ear. "Thank you Hawk. You really are too sweet."

Hawk smiles brightly at me and I watch Meliodas huff in the background dropping his hands on to the bar. Is he really pouting again? I turn to look at him and see no visible traces of it on his face. Did I imagine it? I glance at his eyes. Ah, there it is. He was pouting. How does he conceal it so well?

"You both have been so kind to me," I say to try and reassure him. I place my hand over his on the bar attempting to convey my gratitude. His eyes drift to our joined hands. I swallow thickly and try to continue "I don't think I can thank the two of you enough." I smile genuinely.

His eyes lock with mine. I blush quickly looking away and retracting my hand from his. "I don't know what I would have done if you guys wouldn't have found me." I say.

"Hmm," Meliodas hums and draws my attention back to him. "Probably starve." His eyes bright with amusement.

"You were really unprepared, that's for sure," Hawk snorts happily.

I flush in embarrassment. "I was prepared!" I shout out. "I had a bag packed and everything! I just… forgot everything in the castle armory when I put on the armor." I mumble out grudgingly crossing my arms in front of my chest starting down at the bar.

After a moment of silence, I chance a glance up and notice the two of them staring at each other. They then look at me. Hawks teeth show easy in his smile and Meliodas sports a smirk. Hawk starts chuckling happily and Meliodas is quick to join him.

"Don't laugh!" I wail. What is with the teasing today?

Meliodas stops laughing first but the big grin doesn't leave his face. "I'm just impressed you managed to get out at all," he says resting an elbow on the counter and placing his head in his hand. "That took guts."

My face heats up at his praise.

"It's really cool you were able to get out Elizabeth!" Hawk compliments with a big smile. "I'm sure it wasn't easy! You must have had one heck of a plan."

"Th-thanks," I stutter, resting my hands in my lap and twiddling my thumbs. I've never been able to take compliments to well. But I'm happy. I've never felt so flattered before. Usually only my father and sisters are the ones to give me compliments outside my beauty. It's a nice change.

Eager to share my story with them I launch into the events of my great escape. I leave out the details that lead up to my leaving the castle, mainly my fight with Veronica and the ball. They don't need to know that I'm technically the future queen. Saving my father is the important part anyways.

I carefully gauge each of their reactions to my story. Hawk is the more animated one for sure. His eyes almost bulging out of his head at each recall of my almost getting caught. He would laugh at each time I would speak in that low tone I used to talk to the guards and sighed in relief when I finally made it out.

Meliodas' reactions were more subtle. He wore his easy going grin through most of it. Occasionally letting out a chuckle when I would talk in the low voice, causing me to blush at the sound. I think his favorite part of the story was our meeting though. His grin grew just a little wider and his eyes seemed to smile right along with him.

If I'm being honest, that's my favorite part of the story too.

After finishing my story, the three of us are all smiles. I look at the both of them and can't help that my grin grows. How can it be that I have only known these two for a day? It feels like I've known them my whole life.

"Well I suppose we better get to town." Meliodas states, picking up the dishes and bringing them to the kitchen.

"We need to pick up supplies right?" I ask Hawk.

"Yeah," he nods. "We'll grab some of their home grown ale and a few things for the kitchen. I'm sure that we will be opening up the bar later today"

"Okay. I think I'll try and pick up a few things then if that's alright?"

"Of course!" Hawk exclaims. "Sounds like you don't have much for clothing besides what we gave you."

I nod sadly. Then something dawns on me and I want to cry. "I don't have any money." I sigh sorrowfully.

"No worries." Meliodas comments as he comes back from the kitchen. "You got quite the tips yesterday. It should be more than enough to get you a few," he pauses as he eyes me, giving me a mischievous smirk, "necessities."

My eyes go wide as I remember our conversation this morning. He's talking about my bra and panties! My cheeks blossom red and my heart beat starts hammering against my chest. His smile grows just a smidge wider as he eyes my burning cheeks.

"So to town then?" Hawk pipes up.

I whip my head around to look at him and nod vigorously. "Yes! Let's go!" I say a little too eagerly as I jump off the barstool.

Hawk practically falls of his chair in his haste and bounds to the door. I follow behind him. Opening the door, I notice we are short a member of our little team. I turn around and find Meliodas still at the bar. I tilt my head curiously as I look at him.

"Are you coming Sir Meliodas?"

As if my voice snapped him out of some sort of trance he grins at me and hops over the bar. "You bet!"

* * *

A/N: Welcome back to our regular scheduled programing! ;) Guys! It's Destiny's one month anniversary! Hooray! I can't believe we are already 10 chapters in! There's so much left in store for our little Elizabeth!

Your guys support for the last chapter was awesome! Thank you so much! As another little treat for your obvious awesomeness and to celebrate Destiny's one month anniversary, here is a sneak peek at next chapter!

 _The old man behind the counter waves excitedly with both hands and rushes around the bar as we come in. "Welcome back Kiddo!" he says cheerfully._

" _Do we gotta do this every time?" Meliodas asks merrily. He doesn't seem to mind too much that this man called him Kiddo. "I'm not a kid." He declares putting his hands on his hips and puffing out his chest._

 _I bring a hand up to my mouth to try and cover the giggles falling out. The old man laughs right along with me saying, "Everyone's a kiddo to me lad."_

 _Meliodas chuckles. "Yeah, yeah. Speaking of, where's that grandson of yours? Mead."_

 _At the mention of this the old man's smile falls. "He's been getting into a spot of trouble lately."_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter 11**

"What a cute town!" I exclaim as I examine all the buildings. This is the first town I've ever seen outside of the castle. It's so different! And so small! I wonder if all towns are like this? I turn my head from side to side attempting to take everything in. Hawk and Meliodas walk on either side of me.

"Where do you want to go first Elizabeth?" Hawk asks excitedly. My eagerness must be rubbing off on him. I glance over to Meliodas to find him walking with his hands in his pockets and a content smile on his face. He's people watching. Just as he is about to turn his head to me I whip my head back to Hawk.

"Uh well. My stuff can wait. Supplies for the tavern should be first." I reply meekly placing a stray strand of hair behind my ear. I'd hate to inconvenience them anymore then I already have. I turn my head to look back at the man next to me. "So where to, Sir Meliodas?"

"Well we will probably need to do more than one trip. So we'll run and get some stuff for the kitchen and talk to someone to deliver the ale for us to the bar before running all the supplies back," he says casually waving at people we pass on the street. "After that head back here. Sound like a plan?"

Hawk and I both nod our agreement.

We send a few hours in town picking up the things we need. Meliodas and Hawk easily converse with the towns people, talking like they are old friends. But maybe they are? Hawk did mention that Meliodas' favorite ale came from here and that they had to restock often. We have quite a few bags already and I'm thankful when Meliodas says there is only one more stop and then we'll head back to drop them off.

The place where we stop last is in the center of the square and is where Meliodas gets the ale. The building itself isn't much different than all the other buildings in town. When we walk through the door it is the friendliest greeting we have yet. Meliodas must be on really good terms with this guy.

The old man behind the counter waves excitedly with both hands and rushes around the bar as we come in. "Welcome back Kiddo!" he says cheerfully.

"Do we gotta do this every time?" Meliodas asks merrily. He doesn't seem to mind too much that this man called him Kiddo. "I'm not a kid." He declares putting his hands on his hips and puffing out his chest.

I bring a hand up to my mouth to try and cover the giggles falling out. The old man laughs right along with me saying, "Everyone's a kiddo to me lad."

Meliodas chuckles. "Yeah, yeah. Speaking of, where's that grandson of yours? Mead."

At the mention of this the old man's smile falls. "He's been getting into a spot of trouble lately."

"Oh yeah?" Meliodas questions curiously placing his hands behind his head.

The old man nods solemnly. "Aye. He has been acting up a lot. Pulling more and more pranks, it seems."

"Hmm," Meliodas hums. "He's just a kid." He then proceeds to place a hand on my rear before continuing. "I'm sure he'll grow out of it." I flush at the contact.

"Says the man child groping in public," Hawk mumbles out. "Knock it off!" he yells at Meliodas. This brings the man's attention to me once again.

"I'm so sorry! Here I am going on and on and I didn't even ask your name!" He chastens himself. Meliodas removes his hand.

"Oh no! The fault solely rests with me good sir." I try and ease his guilt. "I am Elizabeth." I introduce myself with a slight bow.

The old man gives me an odd look. I fidget a bit under his gaze. Did I do something wrong? Was the bowing weird? Was I to formal? I glance over to Meliodas and Hawk to find them both staring at me with a raised eyebrow. I feel my face start to heat up from their looks. Perhaps I was to formal. Thankfully Meliodas breaks the silence.

"Uh, ya. She's my new waitress!" Meliodas switches back over to his cheery self. He throws me a grin and it helps ease the tension I was feeling. I give him a small smile back.

"Ah well, nice to meet you miss Elizabeth," the man says snapping from his confused daze. "Meliodas sure is lucky to have such a pretty young lady helping him out." I flush at the man's compliment. "How ever did he convince you to travel with them?"

"She couldn't resist my charms of course!" Meliodas boasts throwing an arm around my waist his fingertips gripping the exposed skin between my shirt and skirt. My cheeks are burning along with the skin his hand is touching.

The old man laughs. "Whatever you say Kiddo." He relents but sends me a wink to let me know he doesn't believe it. "So the usual?" the man says continuing the conversation while walking back behind the counter.

"Better double it this time," Meliodas tells him stepping up to the counter, dragging me with him. "I'm not sure when we will be back this way."

The man simply nods. "Same spot as usual?"

"Yep!" he replies happily while placing a bag of coins on the counter that look suspiciously the same as the one Twigo dropped yesterday.

"Oh no Meliodas," the man says eyeing the bag. "That is way too much!"

"Really?" Meliodas hums, his thumb starting to draw circles on my skin. "I'm pretty sure I gave you the right amount." He tells him with a big grin but the tone in his voice has changed. Dropping to something a little lower. Is that his way of telling the man to just take the money? I wonder what his eyes are saying?

The old man's eyes start to shine a little more, "You are always to kind to this village when ye pass through." The man mutters with a shake of his head.

If Meliodas hears the man he doesn't answer, instead looking over his shoulder at something. "You'll have them delivered before we open tonight?" Meliodas questions returning his gaze to the shop owner, that boyish grin sill in place.

"I'll have it delivered before you open tonight." The old man confirms. "See you then"

Meliodas nods and turns to leave, taking me with him. Yeah, his arm is still around my waist. I quickly look over my shoulder and wave to the old man in farewell. He waves back with a kind smile and I think happy tears in his eyes.

I wonder if this is something Meliodas does often. Giving extra money to the villages he travels too. If so that would explain why the Sins are off doing more jobs to bring in money. From what I have seen so far the tavern would run fine on its own without the extra source of income those jobs bring.

We walk back to the tavern to drop off our bags. Meliodas doesn't remove himself from my waist as we walk, completely ignoring Hawks demands to do so. I find that once I get past the first initial embarrassment, I don't really mind. But then of course I heat up just thinking about how I don't mind. Ugh, it's a never ending cycle it seems.

After dropping off our bags and returning to town we head in the direction of the clothing shop. There is two in town. One for men and the other for women. I wonder if this is how all villages sell their clothes?

I walk up to the door and reach for the handle only for another to grab it first. I follow the hand to its owner to see Meliodas grinning widely at me.

"You ready?" he asks cheerfully.

"You're coming in?" I question nervously. I don't think picking out bras and underwear would go very well with him there.

"Well yeah! I gotta help you pick out some new _necessities_ ," he says wiggling his eyebrows. "Just want to give my approval for them." He pauses and frowns thoughtfully. "Though it may be more fun to be surprised. Hmmm.." he hums seeming torn between the two options.

I just stare at him dumbfounded, face red with embarrassment. He really thinks he's going to see them? No way! I have my own room! There's no reason for him to see any of that! I think back to last night when he crawled into bed with me. No. Stop right there. Do not think any farther on that! That will _not_ be happening again!

I'm pretty sure by this point there is steam coming out of my ears.

"Just let the poor girl go in alone," Hawk huffs clearly annoyed. I look over to Hawk and try to convey my thanks.

"Surprised it is," Meliodas says with a shrug but still opens the door for me. "We'll be right out here if you need anything." He tells me with a kind smile and hands me some money.

My cheeks warm at his caring gaze and the lingering touch of his fingertips against mine when he places the money in it. I nod and all but sprint into the shop.

* * *

I spend some time browsing the selection. I haven't had much experience with money or shopping for clothes. All of that was kind of taken care of for me. I wonder how much I actually have here.

Deciding to bite back on my pride I ask a passing lady for help.

"Um, excuse me." I start trying to gather my courage. "Could you please help me?" I ask timidly glancing at my shoes. I start to fidget.

"Of course. What do you need hun?" the lady asks kindly. I look back up and notice she is wearing a casual blue dress. She has dark brown hair and bright green eyes. She is very pretty.

"Well, I uh, don't have much of anything besides what I'm wearing. So kind of everything?" I finish unsure, tugging anxiously at the bottom of my skirt. I hope I explained it well enough for her to offer me some kind of assistance.

"Really? You poor thing! A little bit of everything it is then." She grabs my hand and drags me over to the lingerie section. Out of the corner of my eye I see a small boy walking around the store.

"This is the real important stuff. Dresses and all that come second to the necessities here." she says dropping my hand and gesturing to the racks filled with bras and underwear. I'm vaguely aware that she used the same wording as Meliodas had and I almost flush before she speaks up again, effectively distracting me. "You know what sizes you need?"

I stiffen. I have no idea what I need! Everything was just always there for me. I know at this point my face is red. "N-n-no," I manage to spit out.

"Hmm," She eyes me and then starts digging through the racks. Grabbing multiple bras, she hands them to me and pushes me towards a curtain. She pulls it aside and I can see it is a small room.

"Try those on in here and let me know how everything fits. Once we know what sizes work for you, we can get you a few different options." She smiles kindly.

I nod and step into the room. The curtain falls shut behind me.

* * *

After trying on some of the bras and figuring out a size, the lady helps me find a few I like with underwear to match them. Before we get much farther I timidly pull out the money I have and ask if this will be enough to cover it.

Her eyes nearly bug out of her head as she tells me I could almost buy the whole store if I wanted. I rush to tell her that won't be necessary. I just want a few casual dresses to wear and a few nighties in addition to the products I already have.

Yeah, I'm not sure wearing his shirt another night would be good. She rings me up and places my under garments in one bag and the dresses and nighties in another. I again notice the boy off to the side of the counter. I wonder if he is with his mom in here?

I force my attention back to the women and hand her the necessary money. I thank her for all her help and go to grab my bags finding only one. Uh wait. I shuffle through it and realize I'm missing the bag with my bra and panties! I look again and nothing. I ask the lady and she says it was just here.

No. The little boy took it! I thought he looked suspicious. I take my remaining bag and rush to the door of the shop.

"Someone stole all my bras and panties!" I cry as I throw open the door. I flush as I realize that more than just Hawk and Meliodas are outside. Everyone in the street pauses momentarily to stare at me with an odd gaze. Just the impression I want to leave on these people. I'm crazy. No big deal.

Hawk looks horrified and Meliodas has a blank expression on his face, giving nothing away to his inner musings. The boar quickly rushes to my side.

"You're kidding?!" Hawk gives me a look of disbelief.

I shake my head in response. I feel awful! Here Meliodas was kind enough to give me some money only to have it go to waste buying me things that just ended up getting stolen.

"That's horrible!" Hawk shouts.

"Well… I suppose she could just start going without." Meliodas observes with a thoughtful frown. I drop my mouth and stare at him in astonishment. How could I possible do that? His frown turns into a little smirk and his eyes twinkle evilly as he catches my gaze. I instantly shut my mouth as my face floods with color.

"NO!" Hawk comes to my defense. Thank the goddesses for this pig.

"Ah, fine." Meliodas gives in, crossing his arms with a slight pout on his lips. "I'll help you find the thief. Know what he looked like?"

"He was a boy with light brown hair that split in two," I describe hurriedly. "About this high," I say holding my hand at my hip. "And a scar under his left cheek." I finish pointing to my own cheek.

Meliodas and Hawk look at each other. "What?" How do they always have these conversations without saying anything?

"That sounds like Mead." Hawk says put off, his brow furrowed.

"No doubt about it," Meliodas nods to confirm. Unlike Hawk he shows no open emotion about knowing the boy. Stating it like a fact and not an accusation.

"Mead?" I question. That name sounds familiar. Where have I heard it before? "Oh! That's the grandson of that old man we talked to at the ale shop right?"

Meliodas nods. "I know just were to find him."

We are back in front of the ale shop but instead of going in through the front door like we did last time, Meliodas leads us around back. Here we find another door. It seems this is a house. Meliodas knocks loudly.

"Open up Mead." He shouts in a cheery voice.

"Meliodas?" comes a muffled reply. The door swings open and I see the same boy that was in the shop. It's the panty thief!

"Meliodas!" the boy cries and engulfs Meliodas in a big hug. Meliodas pats the kid's head wearing a big smile. The sight of it warms my heart.

The boy leans back with a huge grin. He looks over to Hawk and I. "and Hawk too! And.." he trails off as he looks at me. "Who's the chick?" he questions tactlessly glancing back at Meliodas and letting go.

I huff and cross my arms angling my head away from them, looking to the sky. I have never been referred to as such! I'm a princess for goddesses' sake. I feel somewhat insulted and want to retaliate. I can't compile a decent comeback before Hawk interrupts me.

"This is Elizabeth," he introduces happily. "Be nice to her," he warns in a sickly sweet tone, the underlying threat clear.

"Well nice to meet you Elizabeth," Mead holds out his hand, seemingly unaffected by Hawks words.

I rush to shake his hand, all complaints of being called a "chick" forgotten. I don't want to be rude after all.

"Nice to meet you to Mead." I give him a small smile and then frown. Ugh! I totally just shook the hand of the kid who stole all my underwear! I don't think I'll ever get rid of these princess tendencies.

I look over Mead's head to see Meliodas and Hawk both smiling. I furrow my brow at them disapprovingly. I puff out my cheeks slightly in my irritation.

"Uh lady?" Mead starts curiously. I glance down at him. "What's wrong with your face?" he asks with an all to innocent look in his eyes. I go red in the face and hear quiet snickers.

I observe the duo again to find Meliodas leaning lazily against Hawk, a delighted smile on his face. Hawk is wearing much the same expression. I do my best to glare at them but know that I'm failing miserably. I decide to instead direct my attention back to Mead.

"Uh, well Mead," I begin carefully. I have no idea how to tell the kid why we are here. Oh ya, I know it was you who stole my panties. Could you please return those? That'd be great. This is not how I thought my day would go when I woke up this morning. Though looking back I suppose I shouldn't expect any day to be normal anymore.

"We know you took Elizabeth's panties," Meliodas says casually standing up straight.

"S-Sir Meliodas!" I cry. How can he just blurt that out like it's no big deal? He merely shrugs at my embarrassment.

"What?!" Mead shouts face going pale. "N-no! I didn't!" He tries to insist.

I study the boy's eyes and suddenly I'm not so sure it was him anymore. "Are you sure? I'm positive it was you I saw in the store." I say delicately, not wanting to offend him.

"But I've been here the whole time!" Mead struggles to explain. "There's been someone pretending to be me going around town and getting into trouble making it look like it's me! I didn't do it! You have to believe me!" he begs desperately.

My heart going out to the poor boy. I'm not sure how someone could look so much like him to get the whole town to point a finger at him. I find that I believe him though. Hopefully I can get Hawk and Meliodas to put their faith in him as well.

"Sir Meliodas?" I question, ready to do what it takes to convince him it couldn't have been Mead.

"Hmm," Meliodas hums thoughtfully. "So someone's going around pulling pranks in your name?" he focuses on Mead. I wonder if he is wondering if he's truly at fault for the pranks as well.

"Yes!" Mead sighs out in relief that someone finally believes him. His shoulders slump and I wonder how long he's been feeling like this.

"Well how do we catch the thief?" Hawk asks curiously frowning as he considers possible ideas.

Meliodas gaze falls on me and he has that up-to-no-good look in his eyes. "Oh, I got an idea." He says with a crooked grin.

I gulp. Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this idea?

* * *

A/N: How gosh. What does Meliodas have up his sleeve? XD Looks like we got a little peak at princess Elizabeth coming through. Don't call her a chick guys, she really doesn't like it ;)

Thank you everyone so much for the reviews! It was like reading novels wrote specially for me! I absolutely loved them! Not quite enough for a sneak peek this time. But I'll see you guys again in a few days!

LUV YOU ALL! :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter 12**

"You're kidding, right?" Hawk asks Meliodas warily. "There's no way this will work."

Meliodas is walking out in front of Hawk, Mead and I. He spins around, now walking backwards, hands in his pockets and gives Hawk a knowing grin. "Of course it will!" He chirps merrily.

Hawk only sighs in reply.

"I could go with one of my other ideas if you want?" he asks with a blank expression. "They aren't as tame as this one though," he comments throwing me a cocky grin.

I flush at his attention. That smile is doing some weird things to my insides. Despite that I tilt my head at him curiously. What other ideas could he have that would be considered wilder then this? His grin only grows.

"Well you see in one of them Elizabeth- "

"No!" Hawk interrupts looking at me nervously and then throwing a glare at Meliodas. He sighs and mumbles, "Guess this one will have to do."

Truthfully I'm a little wary of this plan also. I mean what are the chances that the thief will still be hanging around the shop at all? Let alone want to steal under garments from the same girl. I can't tell if Meliodas really thinks his plan will work, or if he's just wants me to have back up under garments in case we can't catch the thief.

It probably wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the other _little_ detail for his plan to work. Meliodas wants to come in the store with me, Hawk and Mead hiding somewhere outside. He says it's so he can keep an eye out for the impostor but after the conversation we had earlier today about him _not_ coming into the store with me, I'm not sure if I should believe him. Part of me can't help but think that he just wants an excuse to pick out underwear for me.

I cautiously direct my attention back to our blonde leader and find that he is still walking backwards, staring at me. I flush and whip my head to look down at Hawk. He too is looking at me. What is with all the staring? Instead of breaking eye contact with Hawk, I give him a kind smile and pat his head.

He grunts out his happiness and I giggle. I hear a huff in the distance and set my sights on Meliodas. He is walking normally now, his back to me. I wonder what's got him in a tizzy?

Hawk snickers beside me and Meliodas shoots him a look over his shoulder. The pig grins smugly at Meliodas. The blonde owner furrows his brow and scrunches up his nose. Hawk raises an eyebrow, tilting his head. Meliodas gives him a blank look I can't decipher and Hawk now raises both eyebrows. By the end of this whole ordeal Meliodas is the one left smiling smugly and finally returns his gaze to the front.

I observe the two of them curiously. They must be very close to be able to have an entire conversation without either of them saying a word. The thought makes me smile. Even though on the surface they seem to bicker often, they must actually be great friends.

"They're always like this," Mead speaks up next to me. I take in the boy next to me and notice a content smile on his face, hands behind his head. I smile kindly at him.

"I kind of figured as much," I say. Attempting to keep the conversation going, I ask him a question. "Why does everyone think you were doing all these things Mead? If you said you didn't do them, shouldn't they have believed you?"

At my question the boy's hands drop to his side. He looks at me meekly as he answers, "Uh, well, I do kind of have a reputation for pulling pranks."

I raise an eyebrow at him. "So you do go around stealing women's underwear?" I accuse teasingly stopping and placing my hands on my hips.

Mead's face turns beet red.

Meliodas and Hawk bust out laughing at my comment. Our little group stops walking. I feel bad for poking fun at little Mead but I giggle non the less. I can't help but feel happy at being able to make my travel companions laugh.

Meliodas is the first to stop laughing. He gives me a big smile, his eyes still bright with joy. Thankfully Mead distracts me with his sputtering so I don't have to think about why him happy makes me feel like smiling as wide as I can.

"Wh-What?! NO!" Mead shouts, crossing his arms in front of him to form an X, shaking his head furiously.

"Relax kid," Hawk says through his chuckles and our group starts to continue our track to the store. "She was just kidding."

How were these two able to pick up on that so fast? I can't say even my sisters got my humor this well and they've known me for, well, my whole life. They would have reacted the exact same way as Mead, expect with more shock and horror. Underwear isn't exactly a topic to talk about in public.

We are finally back at the clothing store and Meliodas instructs Hawk and Mead to hide around the back. Hawk gives Meliodas one last warning glare before wobbling after Mead around the store.

I follow the two until they are out of sight. Suddenly I'm really nervous. It's not like I haven't been alone with Meliodas. It's just that… well… every time I have been, something has happened. I'm almost too anxious to look at him. I slowly turn back to him.

"Ready?" he asks me with an easy going smile grabbing the door handle.

I nod and he pushes the door open. We are immediately greeted by the same lady as before and she eyes me curiously. I explain in a hushed tone that we are trying to catch the person who napped my bra and panties earlier.

She gets a determined glint in her eyes and gives us a firm nod, her gaze lingering on Meliodas. Has this happened to more customers then just me? Or is she really that upset about it? She grabs my hand and leads me back to the same area. Bras and panties everywhere.

I peek at Meliodas and see that he is just casually looking around. Huh. I thought for sure he would be making some comment about wanting to help me or something. I'm kind of disappointed. What? NO! I do _not_ need him to help me. I begin to harshly look through the racks and I overhear the women conversing with Meliodas.

"So who's the girl, Mel?" she asks innocently the two of them separated from me by a few racks.

"Hmm?" Meliodas hums not even looking at her. His gaze falls upon me and I drop hastily behind the rack I was browsing. Wow Elizabeth, smooth as ever huh? That wasn't suspicious at all.

I can almost hear the smile in his voice as it carries over to me. "That's Elizabeth. My new waitress."

"Oh?" the women questions. "I didn't realize you were hiring." She sounds a little put off. Did she want to work at the Boar Hat?

"Wasn't," Meliodas says cheerily. I finally peek my head back over the rack and find him still staring in my direction. As soon as his eyes meet mine, his smile softens and an interesting look takes over his eyes. "She's special."

And just like that I collapse back onto the floor. My heart is pounding against my chest. I place a hand over it, making an effort to calm it. My face is burning. What does he mean by that? Am I special because I'm a princess? Or for some other reason? I grip tightly to the material over my heart and force myself to take slow breathes.

I'm sure he just meant because I was a princess. It couldn't possibly be any other reason. Could it? I hear the women's voice still going on about something but I can't seem to focus on her words. Alright Elizabeth, keep up the deep breathes and then stand up.

My heart finally slows to an acceptable rate and I decide it's probably safe to stand. This time I keep my back to the two of them and pretend to look at another rack. I grab a few things that I like, double checking they are the right sizes. I'm so lost in my own thoughts that I don't even notice someone next to me until I feel a hand on my rear. I jump at the contact.

"Feel free to pick out whatever you want," Meliodas comments gleefully eyeing the few things I have in my hand already. I blush.

"But, Sir Meliodas." I start grudgingly. "I already purchased some of these. I don't need anymore." I finish dropping my voice down to a whisper.

"Well," he whispers back, his smirk playful. "Doesn't hurt to have a few extras. Never know when you might need more." He states in the same cheery tone and yet…

That mischievous twinkle is back in his eyes. I have no idea what he could be referring to but find my face blushing anyways. His happy smile takes a devious turn as he squeezes my butt. I let out a startled squeak. I completely forgot he was still grabbing me! How could I forget that?

"How about these?" Meliodas suggests holding up a pair of pale pink lacey undies.

My eyes go wide as I look at them. They are tiny! I've never seen underwear so small!

"A-are you s-sure they are the right size?" I stutter out timidly. I can't believe I am even having this conversation with him!

His hand slides up from my butt and grips my waist, pulling my body flush to his. He looks up at me with a big smile. "Oh yeah," is all he says.

"Oh-okay." I flush bright red and reach out shyly to add them to the small collection I already had. I do really like the color. Maybe I should get a bra this color too? As if reading my mind Meliodas reaches out and pulls one that patches it perfectly.

"This is the right size right?" He questions casually.

Surprisingly it is. I simply nod at him dumbfounded that he got that lucky. I eye the things I have in my hand. This is probably enough, right? I mean I have almost as much here as I did the first time. Plus, I don't want to keep Hawk and Mead waiting too long.

"Perhaps we should get going?" I suggest wanting to get out of this place as soon as possible to avoid any more embarrassing situations.

"Okay," he agrees easy enough and guides me back to the checkout counter, his arm still around my waist.

When we step to the counter I lay my selections down and notice another bag there. Glancing around the store I notice no one else here but us. I wonder who's bag that is? Noticing my curiosity with the bag, Meliodas comments.

"I picked out a few things while you were hiding," Meliodas comments cheekily.

"For who?" I ask stupidly. This is a girl only shop.

"You of course!" he states happily withdrawing his hand from my waist. I flush while Meliodas hands the girl over the specified amount.

The women thanks us kindly and gives Meliodas a much gentler smile then she ever gave me. What is up with that? Weird. I reach for the bags and notice one is missing. Oh no! I've already lost one? Where did it go? I spin around to tell Meliodas and notice he isn't there.

"Elizabeth, this way!" Meliodas calls by the back entrance. Well that explains how the thief escaped the first time.

I snatch the bag off the counter and sprint after him. We rush out the door and find Hawk and Mead already out of their hiding place.

"I got a whiff of him!" Hawk exclaims. "This way!"

I'm baffled. "You can track?"

"Course I can!" Hawk boasts running towards the north side of town.

Meliodas quickly throws Mead on his back, forcing the boy to wrap his arms around Meliodas' neck and legs around his waist to keep from falling. He then grabs my hand and rushes after Hawk. It's such a simple action but I find my face warming a bit at the contact.

It isn't long before we catch up to Hawk and a pinned to the ground Mead. Well that was easy. Next thing I know we are surrounded by 7 other Mead look alikes. What is going on here? Thankfully the real Mead is still on Meliodas' back.

"Huh," Meliodas lets out. "Figured that's what was going on here."

"What?" I ask confused. I'm completely lost. "How is there so many Meads?"

Before anyone can answer me, all the Meads begin to change. They morph into some girl. Wait. That's me! I drop my mouth and gape at them.

"Whoa." Meliodas comments monotone, letting Mead climb off his back. "So many boobies."

"You perv!" Hawk scolds and then looks at the impostors in awe. "So many Elizabeths!"

"Oh Sir Meliodas!" They all sing out and start stalking towards him with fake grins on their, er, my... face?

"I do not sound like that!" I squeak. A squeeze on my hand alerts me to the man still holding it.

Meliodas smiles wide at me and then directs his attention back to the fake Elizabeths. "You know it kind of defeats the whole purpose of copycatting a person if we know who the real one is," he deadpans raising our joined hands.

He then releases my hand and places a hand on his sword, not drawing it. "If you don't want to find the other end of this, you better stop bugging this town." He says way to cheerfully for it to be considered a threat.

The Elizabeths pause and look at each other and then each go up in a puff of smoke. Once it clears I see odd little blue imp like creatures. I've never heard or read about these guys before. I wonder what they are.

No one has a chance to say a word to them before they take off. Well apparently we won't be getting any answers out of them. I guess it is a good thing Meliodas had me pick out more panties. I don't think I'll be getting what those blue things took, back. I frown. I was kind of excited about my purchases.

A pained screech brings me out of my musings. I observe the area around us and my eyes settle on Hawk. Oh yeah! He had one of those guys pinned down! Meliodas is already squatting down next to the creature and questioning him.

"So what do you and your buddy's think you were doing?" He asks in a lazy tone.

"We-we just wanted to have some fun!" the little blue dude stutters out. "We were bored!"

"Bored huh?" Meliodas says in the same tone. "I'll let you off with a warning this time but come back to bother this town again and you may not be so lucky." He finishes with a big grin and a light tone. But the underlying message was there. Don't come back, or else.

"W-we won't!" he cries in a high pitched voice. "P-please let me go!" he begs cowardly. I feel bad for the guy. I walk over and place a hand on Hawk head and Meliodas shoulders.

"Let him go. He really didn't hurt anyone." I tell them with a reassuring smile.

"You're so nice Elizabeth!" Hawk praises and steps off the creature.

The impostor attempts to bolt but Meliodas still has a hand on his cloak.

"Just a second," Meliodas says and the blue guy cowers. "I just wanna know what you did with the stuff you took."

"We returned everything we ever took by the end of the day!" he replies.

"What about the bag of bras and panties you took form her earlier?" Meliodas asks, pointing a finger at me.

"They are back at the bar! The Boar Hat! That's where you stay isn't it?" He asks worriedly.

"Yes it is," I tell him with a kind smile. "Thank you for returning them."

At this the imp like creature gives me a toothy grin. "You really are a nice lady!" He compliments. "I'll let everyone know not to bother the town anymore."

"Thank you so much!" I say glad that I could help the situation.

Meliodas stands up and finally lets him go. The imp pauses before leaving, as if he is thinking on something. He dashes to me and hugs my legs.

"No one has ever been so pleasant to me before!" he says. I pat his head and smile.

"Well that's enough of that," Meliodas says pulling him off of me in an emotionless tone. Hawk is next to him nodding his agreement. What is up with those two? This time as soon as he is let go the little guy bolts.

"What were they?" I ask after a few moments of silence.

"Prankster imps." Hawk replies.

Well that name is pretty self-explanatory. "So they were the ones putting blame on Mead?"

"Looks like it," Meliodas comments. "So Mead, what are you going to do now that you're a free man?" Meliodas smirks, "Go steal some more panties?"

"NO!" Mead shouts out angrily. "I don't pull _those_ kind of pranks!"

"Sure, kid." Meliodas laughs ruffling his hair.

"I don't," Mead huffs crossing his arms.

* * *

We drop Mead off back at the ale shop after that. Meliodas explains to his grandpa that it was his fault Mead left the house even though he was in trouble. Meliodas also lets him know that it was actually prankster imps from the Forest of White Dreams that were to blame for Meads increase of pranks lately.

The old man thanks us for taking the time to look into the manner and proving his grandson's innocence. I tell him it was no trouble at all with a kind smile. Mead assures us that he will see us later when we open up the bar as we say our goodbyes, Meliodas offering to carry the bags.

Sure enough once we are back at the bar, my missing bag is sitting out on the open on one of the tables. The little imp was telling the truth. I really should have gotten his name. Meliodas and Hawk go on to talk about the ordeal.

"I can't believe your plan actually worked," Hawk says in disbelief with a shake of his head.

"Why not?" Meliodas asks innocently. "It was a great plan!"

"It had nothing to do with helping me to pick out more, um, clothes?" I ask inquiringly with a bit more bravado then I normally have. I felt really good when I started that sentence but I just couldn't bring myself to say panties. What kind of eighteen-year-old am I?

"No." Meliodas says simply. "Your safety comes first Elizabeth," he states seriously and I blush.

He then grins crookedly. "Though it was an added bonus."

"They were just prankster imps. They weren't going to hurt anybody." Hawk comments.

"I didn't know for sure," Meliodas shrugs. "Anyways, why don't you head up and get your stuff put away Elizabeth. We'll have to open the bar soon." He suggests, placing the bags on the counter.

"Alright. Do I have time to shower Sir Meliodas?" I query. After all the events of the day I could really use one.

"Sure," he chirps. "Want some help?" He asks wiggling his eyebrows.

"Perv!" Hawk shouts tackling the bar owner to the ground for the second time today.

"So that's a no?" Meliodas asks from the ground staring up my skirt.

"Eep!" I squeak and pull my skirt down, scooting away from the two. "Uh... well... not this time." I say nervously.

"Alright, next time then." Meliodas agrees easily.

"She didn't mean it like that bozo!" Hawk scolds lifting his front legs up and stomping them back down on Meliodas' chest. "You better just go shower before he gets any more funny ideas." Hawk advises me.

I quickly nod, grab the bags off the table and rush off to the shower in Meliodas' room.

* * *

Running the bar went smoother that night. True to his word Mead and his grandpa showed up picking a table close to the bar. The patrons of this town were just as friendly as the last. There were actually women and children mixed in with the crowd this time around so that was a nice change.

Though some of the girls that showed up with that lady from the clothing shop acted strange. They were very nice to me when I showed up at their table and took their order, bringing their drinks and food. But occasionally I would catch them glaring at me or openly ogling Meliodas behind the bar.

Weird.

Not that Meliodas isn't attractive, that feels weird to admit to myself. Weird more that they would be glaring at me. Did that girl really want a job at this bar that bad? I can't imagine Meliodas would have denied her a job if she really wanted one. He's very kind after all.

After the last customer leaves I collapse on a chair, exhausted once again. Hawk comes over to rest on the floor beside me. He must be tired as well. Tonight was a lot more work than yesterday. Though I suppose the Holy Knights would be to blame for cutting hours short.

Meliodas chuckle and I focus my gaze on him. He is standing behind the bar cleaning some mugs and putting them away.

"Come on now Hawk. You shouldn't be this tired. This is only Elizabeth's second day, but you've been doing this for years."

"Hey! I did have to chase down a criminal today!" Hawk whines with a frown.

"You did a good job today," I pat Hawk on the head reassuring him. He was really impressive today. I'm proud of the little pig. Well, uh, big pig.

"See! Elizabeth appreciates me!"

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways we better head off to bed. We got a day of traveling ahead of us tomorrow before we can reach Dalmary Town." Meliodas

"What's in Dalmary?" I ask.

"A Sin of course!" That's right, hawk and him were talking about a Sin this morning.

"Really?! What one?!" Who is the next legendary Sin I'm going to meet on my adventure?

Meliodas smiles big.

"Ban the Undead."

* * *

A/N: Finally, what you've all been waiting for! The next Sin is announced! Bring in BAN! I have to say he is a really fun character and kind of wanted to switch up the order the Sins meet in, bringing his appearance to the front of the line!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! We didn't quite reach enough for the sneak peek but I'll see you all again in a few days! Be sure to let me know what you think of the chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter 13**

I freeze.

Ban the Undead. The rumors surrounding the Fox Sin of Greed are some of the worse out there. After the ones about the Dragon Sin of Wrath anyways.

Huh, I relax my muscles and look at Meliodas. The rumors haven't seemed to be true about him. So far anyways. Maybe Ban won't be as bad as they say.

"I'm really glad he's the closest!" Hawk exclaims happily getting off the floor to sit on the chair besides me.

"Why is that?" I ask wondering why Hawk would be so excited.

"He's the cook when he's here!" Hawk explains. "He makes the _best_ food!"

"Really?" I try to hide my excitement at the prospect of eating editable food again.

"Oh yeah! Way better then Meliodas!"

"Haven't eaten tonight yet, I suppose we could have pulled pork," Meliodas says monotone as he casually cleans another mug and puts it away.

"Hey! Don't joke about that?" Hawk yells slightly unnerved.

"Who says I'm joking?" Meliodas asks, keeping his voice even as he tilts his head at Hawk. The boar goes a pale pink and whips his head to look at me.

"Elizabeth!" he cries worriedly. "You wouldn't let him cook me right?!"

"Of course not Hawk," I console the pig with a reassuring smile and a pat on the head. Meliodas eyes me curiously as I lean closer to Hawk. "Sir Meliodas would never do it anyways." I whisper in his ear as I keep eye contact with Meliodas.

I see Meliodas' eyebrow rise ever so slightly. If I wasn't looking at him when I said it, I never would have noticed. I sit back up and smile shyly at him tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. Meliodas studies me with an unreadable gaze and I find myself getting lost in those green eyes.

Until Hawk speaks up anyways.

Hawk snorts happily in reply to my words. "So are you going to feed us or what?" he asks Meliodas with more confidence than he previously had.

Meliodas stares at me for a few more seconds before breaking into a huge grin. "Sure thing." He replies cheerfully turning around and walking back to the kitchen.

Hawk frowns at the closing door. "Well that was weird," he mumbles quietly.

I look at him confused. "What was weird?"

"Well," Hawk starts, looking cautiously at the kitchen door. "Usually he has some kind of comeback whenever I ask him for something."

"Oh." Is all I can think to say before the kitchen door opens.

"Here is what we had for leftovers." Meliodas states casually as he sets down three plates, eyes lingering on Hawk who immediately shoves his snout into the food.

Well that's weird. I internally shrug, deciding to let it go. I gingerly pick up my fork and poke my food. I wonder if it would be best to just eat it all super-fast so I don't taste it. Is it weird that I want another drink to mask the taste of this food? I fork a bite into my mouth and force myself to hide the shudder. Get through at least half of this and I'll get decent food tomorrow.

"So what was Sir Ban doing in Dalmary?" I ask after eating about a third of my food.

"Uh, bodyguard wasn't it?" Hawk answers with a questioning look at Meliodas.

"Yep." Meliodas says. "Watching over the mayor's daughter… or something like that."

So he was serious when he had mentioned the bodyguard thing earlier. "Why would the mayor's daughter need a body guard?" I ask curiously.

"Huh, that is weird. Dalmary hasn't seemed very dangerous when we've visited it in the past." Hawk comments.

"They've been having some festival there all week. Sometimes people get a little _too_ friendly with the mayor's daughter." He reaches over and starts groping my breasts. "So he thought a bodyguard would help." Meliodas responds with an easy grin his eyes dancing joyfully.

My face flushes bright red as my brain function flat lines.

"Damn it Meliodas!" Hawk swears. "Maybe we should get Elizabeth a bodyguard!"

"Why?" Meliodas replies confused glancing at Hawk and then returning back to me. His eyes taking an unreadable gaze but that boyish grin is still in place. "She has me."

My heart flutters at his words. That's twice now today he's done this to me with just a few words. How is it he can do these things to me so easily? My body is starting to react to his touches again as he continues to grope my breast. I swallow thickly and bite my bottom lip. Meliodas' gaze darkens and squeezes me a little harder.

"That's why she should have one!" Hawk squeals shattering the world I had built. "To protect her from _you_!"

The corners of Meliodas' grin drops slightly as he releases me. Maybe he forgot that we weren't alone as well? Something shifts in his eyes for a split second and then it's gone. He grabs Hawks ear and gives it a firm tug.

"What do you mean?" he questions in a cheery voice. "I'm an awesome body guard." He boasts.

Hawk scoffs. "What have you had to guard her from?"

"He did protect me from the Holy Knight," I chime in drawing both of their attention to me. Hawk is scowling and Meliodas is grinning cockily.

"See?" Meliodas taunts dropping Hawks ear to place his hands on his hips.

"That was one time," Hawk mumbles.

"It has only been a day." I state. Hawk throws me a look that I think says _shut-up_ , while Meliodas' grin just keeps growing as he pokes the pig repeatedly. Hawk retaliates and pinches his cheeks.

"Uh…" I say unsure of how to exactly diffuse the situation. "It's about time for bed, isn't it?"

The two pause in the middle of their fight and stare at me. "I guess," Hawk grumbles.

"I'll clean up if you guys wanna go head upstairs." Meliodas replies releasing Hawk to pick up the dishes instead. He heads to the kitchen.

"I'm going to go talk to Mamma for a bit. Let her know the plan for tomorrow." Hawk says heading for the door.

And just like that I'm alone. It's a weird feeling. I'm going to go help Meliodas out in the kitchen. I walk around the bar and reach for the door.

"Sir Meliodas?" I ask as I push the door open. He is over by the sink washing dishes. He looks over to me with a big smile.

"Oh hey Elizabeth." He greets.

"Um, could I help?" I ask nervously.

"Hmm?" He hums setting a clean dish aside. "Sure," he says grabbing a towel and drying his hands. "you can wash and I'll dry and put away."

"Uh, okay." I say as walk over to stand by the sink. I've never had to do dishes before, but how hard can it be? I just take a cloth and run it over the plate right?

I grab the wet rag Meliodas was using and dip it into the water. There are already some dirty dishes in there so I pick one up, it's a plate. I run the cloth over it and bring it out of the water. I frown. It's still dirty. I run the clothe over it again, no results. A chuckle snaps me out of my activity.

I turn my head to the side and find Meliodas giving me an easy smile, his eyes dancing joyfully.

"Have you ever done dishes before?" He asks in a light-hearted tone, telling me he already knows the answer.

I blush. "N-no." I pout. This should have been easy! Why can't I do it?

Meliodas only shakes his head, his smile still in place. "Here, I'll show you."

He sets the towel he was using to dry and placing his arms around me, his face brushing against my shoulder and his hands in the sink with mine. His hands move to grip mine under the water. I can feel my face heat up.

"You have the right idea," he explains. His jaw moves against my skin and I urge myself to keep it together. He takes my one hand to grip the plate again and then uses the other to grab the one with the cloth.

"You just need to apply more pressure." He says as he pushes down onto the plate using my hand with the cloth to clean it.

"O-Okay," I stutter out. The feel of his hands against mine is doing weird things to me. Oh and there's his cheek barely touching my shoulder, not to mention his chest pushed into my back. It's just as hard as I thought it would be when I caught glimpses of it this morning.

I attempt to distract myself from the feeling and apply more pressure to the plate like he instructed. After a few times over the plate, Meliodas raises our hands out of the water. The plate is clean.

"See?" Meliodas says. "Didn't even need me," he replies happily.

"Couldn't you have just told me to do more pressure?" I ask softly. I really don't think all this touching he is doing is good for my health.

"Maybe," he says. "But I like showing better then telling." He says releasing my hands and trailing his fingertips up my skin. I shiver at the contact, heat beginning to course through my body. What a contradictory feeling.

His fingertips reach almost to my elbow and then he removes them from my skin. His arms leaving my body as he picks up a towel and gently takes the wet plate from my hands. He begins drying it.

"Better get started on the next one," he encourages. "otherwise we'll be here all night." He jokes, gently nudging my shoulder with his.

My body jolts at the contact and I drop my hands back into the water. I fish around for another item to wash, plate again. I apply the same amount of pressure Meliodas did and raise the plate out of the water after a few swipes of the cloth. It's clean.

Oddly enough I feel some sense of accomplishment over such a simple task and I smile. I wasn't allowed to do much of anything for myself like this. It's a nice change. It seems like I'm having a lot of firsts today. None of which would have happened if I hadn't left the castle.

None of which would have happened if I hadn't met him.

I glance at Meliodas and see him waiting patiently for the plate in my hands. Oh, right! I'm supposed to hand them to him when I'm done. I pass him the plate and quickly go about washing the next one.

Luckily there weren't many food orders tonight. Seems the village is _very_ familiar with Meliodas' cooking skills. It appears the only dishes left to wash are the ones that are in the sink. I finish another plate and give it to Meliodas.

A comfortable silence settles between us. I feel bad breaking it but a thought pops into my head and I have to ask. It's been bothering me for a while.

"Sir Meliodas?" I ask tentatively as my hands search for another item to wash.

"Hmm?" he hums to let me know he's listening as he puts away another plate.

"That girl from the clothing shop. Did she want to work here?" I question. Meliodas tilts his head at me and I snap by gaze from his to wash a plate.

"It's just that I overheard her say something about waitressing at the store and then when she came here tonight. I would catch glimpses of them glaring at me." I explain as I hand him the finished plate

"You did, did you?" he asks monotone. His back is to me as he puts away the plate on a shelf. I can't see his facial expression.

"Yes. I thought maybe she was upset because I'm a waitress here and she wants to be one." I put my idea out there. I can't think of any other idea why she would be sending me such looks while I was working.

"Well that's part of it I guess." Meliodas states slowly as he continues to fuss with the plates.

"And the other part?" I ask curiously my heart beginning to hammer in my chest as I remember what he told her in the store. _"She's special."_

Meliodas turns to me, his face blank. "She's been wanting to work here for a year or so now. But I don't really hire new waitress. You've been the only one. After all, I have the rest of the Sins to help out. When they aren't here Hawk and I are usually enough."

And just like that I deflate. "I see." I chip out, my voice a little colder then I intended.

That didn't really answer my question. It just explained _the first part_ more. If anything it just makes it even clearer that he only has me working here because I'm part of a job. I shouldn't' be surprised and yet…

I scrub furiously at the plate in my hands. And yet I _am_ upset. I can't really fathom why, so instead I continue scrubbing angrily at the plate. A hand comes to rest on my arm, preventing my childish reaction.

I glance at Meliodas and see him giving me a care free grin. It would usually calm me but here it just kind of makes me want to punch him. As if sensing my mood, he just smiles wider and brings his other hand to my arm. His eyes are as bright as ever as his hands squeezes my arms gently and guide them out of the water. He takes the plate from me and dries it.

"The other _part_ is that she was jealous." Meliodas states casually as he puts the plate away.

I just stand there puzzled with my wet hands over the sink, water dripping off my fingertips to rejoin the depths below. We already established that she wanted to be a waitress. I frown.

"Yes, you said she wanted to be a waitress," I reply, trying to keep my tone even. What in Britannia is he playing at here?

Meliodas turns back to me with a knowing grin on his face. He sticks a hand in the water, letting it drain out. He then proceeds to wipe his hands and then moves to mine.

"Not of being a waitress," he says, moving his hands with the towel to dry mine. "She was jealous of you."

My jaw drops. Why in the world would she be jealous of me? She doesn't even know me or who I am. Who I'm _supposed to_ be. What could she be jealous of?

"She maaayyy have a crush on me." Meliodas continues as he gently dries my hands. It's an interesting thing watching him work his hands over mine. Almost captivating enough to make me forget our conversation.

"B-but… But… What does that have to do with me?" I finally manage to put my words together.

"She thinks you like me." He says finally making eye contact with me, a big smile on his face. His hands now holding mine. Huh? Where did that towel go? Wait more pressing matters here.

I blush bright red. Like him? LIKE HIM?! I stutter out nonsense, barely able to form words at this point. What? WHAT?! How can I like him?! I just met him yesterday!

"Apparently she saw you as a threat." He continues on paying no mind to my babble, his thumbs tracing circles on my hands. "Hence the glaring."

And suddenly it all clicks into place. The easy conversation she had with Meliodas about me. The smiles she would give him. The openly ogling him while he was working and then sending glares my way. Oh goddesses! We even bought my underwear together! It's no wonder she thinks I like him! What kind of girl lets a guy buy her underwear if she doesn't like him?! I mentally groan.

Wait. So do I like him? I hastily shove that idea out of my mind. That was just to catch the thief that was impersonating Mead. I had to do it for his sake. Plus, it's been a day Elizabeth! Get it together woman!

"I really didn't think she would take it so far though," he finishes with a slight frown. "I'm sorry."

"S-Sir Meliodas!" I rush out. None of this would be his fault! How can he think that? "I do not blame you one bit! You have nothing to apologize for!"

I reassure squeezing his hands. "I will bear the burden of those glares if it means you don't have to deal with them!"

"Oh?" he asks with bright eyes and a playful smirk. "And why would you want to do that?"

"B-Because you're… I…"

Just like that a flip is switched. My arms somehow end up around Meliodas shoulders and his are wrapped around my body, hands gripping my rear.

"So," he grins spiritedly. "You do like me." He doesn't ask, he states it. Like it's a well-known fact. Like he is telling someone that grass is green or that Hawk loves scraps.

I flush as heat begins to race through my body. "S-Sir Meliodas!" I whine as he continues to grope my butt.

I really need to figure out what is going on with my body and heart here. They seem to be going the complete opposite of my brain in moments like these.

"Hmm." He hums contently, his hands sliding down my rear just enough to push up my skirt. I shudder as his fingertips roam freely over my backside.

My body is on fire. Heat is pooling low in my stomach and I begin to feel an ache in between my legs. I don't understand what is happening, but at the moment I don't care. All I know is one important thing.

 _It feels good._

Meliodas hands run up and down the skin of my legs. Once they regain their initial post at the bottom of my rear again, his fingers begin to play with the seams of my panties. I bite my lip in a desperate attempt not to make any noise as I clench my thighs together to try and relieve the tension that has built in between my legs.

He sighs and takes a deep breath before removing his hands from my butt, taking a step back. I wonder what is going through his head right now? Yeah, thinking about what he may be thinking about, is easier then thinking about what I _should_ be thinking about.

Like what in the world is going on with me?

I chance a peak at Meliodas and see him standing there casually with his hands in this pockets. How can he play all of this off so easily? He notices my staring and gives me an easy smile, his green eyes bright. My knees go a bit weak and my face flushes.

"Elizabeth?" Hawk comes into the kitchen, unknowingly rescuing me. Whether it's from the handsy bar owner, or my own thoughts, I really don't know. I can't bring myself to ponder over the more likely case either.

Hawk spots us by the sink. "There you are! I noticed you weren't in your room so I was a little worried."

I break eye contact with Meliodas and smile at Hawk. "I'm fine Hawk. I was just helping with the dishes."

"That was really nice Elizabeth!" Hawk praises with a big grin. "You guys all done?"

"Hmm," Meliodas hums. "Are we done Elizabeth?" He asks cheerfully but I can tell by the look in his eyes that he isn't talking about the dishes. My face heats up.

"I – I guess." I stutter out. Shyly, I meet Meliodas' gaze and find nothing but warmth there.

"Well time for bed then." Hawk concludes.

"Alright," Meliodas agrees easily enough as he starts for the kitchen door.

Hawk watches Meliodas suspiciously but doesn't make any comment as he follows behind us out of the kitchen. We all make our way up the steps, coming to a stop at Meliodas' bedroom.

"Did you wanna use my bathroom to get ready for bed?" Meliodas asks with a playful smirk. What is he planning? "I wonder what you got to sleep in." he ponders aloud, eyeing me up and down.

"I- I…" I trail off not knowing what to say.

Hawk snorts in annoyance. "You know she has a bathroom upstairs in her room."

What?! I've had a bathroom upstairs this whole time? I almost groan in defeat. I guess I should have paid more attention to my surroundings when I woke up this morning. I probably would have noticed it then.

Meliodas shrugs innocently. "Mine's better." Is all he says.

"Yeah, yeah," Hawk retorts with a roll of his eyes. "You can head upstairs Elizabeth," he encourages. "I'll sleep outside your door again." I can feel the tension building between the two. They must be going to have one of their talks again.

"Oh okay." I say as I take a timid step up the steps. "You'll be there before I go to bed?" I ask Hawk attempting to keep the panic I'm feeling out of my voice as I grip the railing. If I'm honest I'm slightly scared that I'll have that same dream again.

At my timid question, the tension in them deflates. Hawk looks at me with a concerned gaze. Meliodas' own expression is unreadable again. I hate it when he does that.

"Course I will," Hawk assures me happily, trying to drive out any unease I may be feeling. "If you want I can sleep at the edge of the bed or next to you even." Hawk suggests.

I ponder his offer. It is true I did sleep better when someone was next to me. Maybe that's what kept the bad dream from coming back. Though… I glance at Meliodas. I think it had more to do with Meliodas then Hawk.

"Na," Meliodas chimes in, the lazy smile back on his face. "Next to her is my spot. You can have the foot of the bed." He tells Hawk patting him on the head. It's the first time I've seen any sort of affection between the two. I wonder what brought about this change?

Hawk seems torn between wanting to yell at Meliodas for thinking he can claim the spot next to me as _his._ Or just giving in and accepting the pat on the head. He eyes Meliodas peculiarly, as if trying to figure out what his angle is. They begin another one of their _silent_ conversations. I ignore them as I try to figure out what to do.

My own brain is torn as much as Hawk was. Do I really want to sleep next to him again? Part of me is saying yes, that he'll keep the nightmares away. While the other is telling me that things are getting to physical and I shouldn't put myself in any more situations that could result in that. Though Meliodas seems to take the most random situations and make them physical. All that other stuff aside, my heart begs for me to trust him. Well there's the tie breaker I guess.

I go with my heart. Trusting that Meliodas is only doing what I allow him to do and if I were to tell him to stop, I know that he would in a heartbeat. I tug nervously at the bottom of my skirt. Am I really going to do this? Again?

"L-let me go grab some c-clothes and I'll be right back."

I guess I am.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! How's it going? How was the chapter? How's life? I did my best to edit this but I may have missed a few things here and there. I'm a bit sleepy and really wanted to post this before bed. If you notice anything, please let me know! Whether in a review or by sending me a PM. I'm always up for ways to improve my writing! Just remember to be nice, it's still my first story after all XD.

Thank you to everyone who review, favorited and followed! I love getting the alerts telling me someone enjoys my story! It really means a great deal to me! So thank you all again!

We didn't get enough reviews to get that sneak peek. But I will give you a hint and let you know that you WILL be seeing Ban next chapter! See ya then!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter 14**

I shut the door and come to realize that I left all my bags in Meliodas' room when I showered earlier. I groan and collapse face first on the bed, what was I thinking? Saying I would sleep with him. In his _bed_. There has to be something wrong with me. I already said I would do it, no backing down now.

I shift my head to the side. I still can't get over that there is a shower in here. There are two doors just like in Meliodas' room, one for the shower and one for the closet. Well, maybe I'll use shower tomorrow.

I can't believe that I agreed to sleep in his bed. Yeah, I'm not getting over that I guess. I flop over onto my back. I really need to stop letting him get to me. I sigh placing an arm over my eyes. If it keeps away the nightmares, I suppose I'll do almost anything. Sleeping beside the leader of a ruthless group of mercenaries seems to fall in that category.

Well guess I better head back downstairs to change. I roll off the bed and head to the door. I walk down the steps and walk into Meliodas' room. Meliodas and Hawk look at me as I come in. Hawk is standing protectively in front of my bag and Meliodas appears to be trying to grab them.

At least I'm assuming he was trying. Right now he's just standing there giving me a lazy grin that makes my stomach feel weird. His hands are casually resting in his pockets.

"Elizabeth!" Hawk calls in relief. "I protected your bags for you! This creep was going to take a look!" Hawk reprimands as he throws a disapproving glare at Meliodas.

"Just wanted to make sure that everything was there," Meliodas replies innocently still smiling at me.

"Ah, well, um. Thank you both?" I say slowly, trying to not cause a fight. I walk over and pat Hawk on the head. "I'll just go get changed quick." I grab all my bags and go to the bathroom and shut the door.

I dig through a bag and find a pale pink nightie. I leisurely strip off my clothes, leaving on only my panties. I pull the nightie over my head and study myself in the mirror. It's cute; I like the cut of it. Though… I wish they would have had more modest options in the shop.

There are thin straps holding it up and it dips low to display a little more cleavage then I want. But at least it's not as much as Meliodas' shirt. It reaches about mid-thigh; more skin is showing then I want there also. More coverage then my uniform and Meliodas' shirt though. So I'll take the win.

I walk out of the bathroom, leaving everything behind and find Meliodas already in the bed laying on his back blankets drawn up to his neck. Hawk stands by his side whispering something to him. Meliodas merely rolls his eyes in response. Once he spots me he grins and Hawk stops talking to look at me too.

"Oh good!" Hawk cheers giving me a warm smile. "I was hoping you would pick up something to sleep in! Meliodas' shirt couldn't have been very comfortable." He mentions tossing the man on the bed a smug grin.

Meliodas grumbles at Hawks comment and I bite my lip to hide my giggle. Honestly I was pretty comfortable wearing his shirt. But I don't want to have that for sleepwear when we start picking up Sins. I do not need anyone else seeing me like that.

I walk over to the other side of the bed and lift up the covers.

What the…

"Uh, Sir Meliodas?" I question confused. "Why… Why are you tied up?"

Meliodas' entire body is covered from shoulder to knee in a thick rope. It was layered on so heavy, Meliodas looked thrice the size he actually was around the belly. Meliodas merely smiles at me.

"I wanted to make sure that he didn't try anything funny while we were sleeping." Hawk announces, seemingly proud of the idea. "This was part of my conditions for letting him sleep next to you." He says sternly, watching Meliodas with a wary eye.

"Um…" I trail off still staring and holding up the blanket. I don't even know what to think about this situation. Sure it's nice that Hawk has my best interest here, but what about Meliodas? "Are you sure that isn't to uncomfortable Sir Meliodas?"

"Oh I'm fine." Meliodas says easily as he eyes me up and down.

"Trust me; he'll sleep like a baby." Hawk comments as he circles the edge of the bed and plops down. "Goodnight!"

"Well… If you're sure," I tell Meliodas as I climb into bed with him. Meliodas watches my movements and attempts to shift himself so he faces me. I giggle at him and place a hand on the bindings covering his chest. His eyes drop to where my hand is.

"Need help?" I ask softly. I can already hear Hawk's snores and don't want to wake him. It must be nice to fall asleep that fast.

"That'd be great," He hums lowly and I feel the vibrations in my hand. I swallow thickly, all of a sudden not so sure I should be touching him at all.

Knock it off Elizabeth. You aren't actually touching him. Settle down and just help the poor man roll on to his side.

I sit up slightly, balancing on one elbow and slipping my hand under the top layer of ropes to pull him towards me. I'm focused on my hand attempting to pull him over. He's a lot heavier then he looks! I grunt slightly and puff out my cheeks.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Meliodas' gaze go back and forth between my face and shifting lower. Seems he's having troubles deciding where to rest his gaze. What is he looking at? Forget it, focus on pulling Elizabeth!

With one final grunt, I manage to get him on his side so we are now face to face. Huh, guess I pulled him a little too close. I'm still propped up on my elbow as I look down at him. His eyes are dancing in mirth as he looks at me, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Looks like I get another great view tonight," he comments quietly as his eyes drop from my face. I feel my face heat up at the realization finally dawns on what he's been looking at.

I glance down and sure enough, my position has my breast pressed together. More cleavage is being displayed then I thought was possible in this nightie. The fabric is pulling slightly away and a nipple is dangerously close to popping out.

I squeal soundlessly as I fall to the bed. I grab my side of the covers and yank them all the way to my eyes. The blanket successfully covers my breasts and the attempted escape of a nipple, along with my blush. Meliodas silently chuckles at my antics.

"Sure could get use to this every night," he tells me playfully, his tone still low as not to alert Hawk. He has a smile on his face but I can't understand the look in his eyes.

"S-Sir Meliodas!" I stutter out, the sound muffled by the blankets.

"Could stand to do without the ropes though," he mumbles so softly I'm not sure I was meant to hear.

"Are they to tight?" I ask concerned, pulling the blanket down to my chin.

Meliodas smiles crookedly, "Na. They aren't so bad."

I frown slightly. I feel like I have turned his life upside down in the few days that I have been here. I don't like that. I didn't want to be a burden to him. I just wanted his help.

"I just look at it as foreplay," he whisperers as he leans close to my face. I blush. What was I thinking about?

"F-Foreplay?" I stutter out face completely red. My stomach is doing summersaults. Is it possible for my stomach to make an escape through my throat? Feels like it's trying to.

His grin widens and his eyes take on a playful twinkle as he nods. "Maybe next time you can tie me up instead of Hawk." He suggests huskily.

My mouth is dry as I attempt to form a sentence. Heat is beginning to pool in my stomach as I replay the husky quality of his voice. Oh goddesses. I need to _stop_ thinking about that. Unable to compose anything to say I just settle with his name.

"S-Sir Meliodas!" I whine biting my lip to keep from being too loud. Once again he isn't even touching me and yet the effects are almost the same as they were in the kitchen.

"Yes Elizabeth?" he grumbles, leaning even closer to me. I shiver at the sound of my name leaving his lips. Why does it sound so good? The heat is getting more unbearable. Oh goddesses, this needs to end.

"St-Stop teasing me!" I plead dragging the blankets completely over my head. I don't know if I will ever come out again. This man just seems to know exactly how to push my buttons! Buttons I didn't even know I had! How the hell does that work?!

I hear a soft chuckle. I can't resist taking a peak out from under the blankets to look at him. Yeah, he knows exactly how to play me. When I get the blanket settled under my eyes I find him watching me. A smile is on his face and his green eyes are bright with what I can assume is satisfaction. Glad he finds my suffering so amusing. But I can't help but smile too. Thank goddesses the blanket is hiding it.

He stares at me a little longer before leaning back to his original position. His new distance gives me a chance to gather my courage as I lower the blanket to my chin.

"G-goodnight, Sir Meliodas," I whisper softly.

"G'night Elizabeth. Sleep tight." He replies with a kind smile.

I return his smile and quickly drift off to sleep.

* * *

I awake the next morning alone in bed. The placement of this bed must be better than the one I was sleeping in. The sun isn't in my eyes so I can take my time trying to wake up. After a few minutes of attempting to sleep and failing I sit up.

No nightmares.

I smile in relief and I notice Hawk isn't in the room either. I go downstairs and find him and Meliodas talking at the bar. Food already lay out on the bar top.

"Good timing!" Hawk says as he notices me. "Food just came out! I was just about to wake you."

Meliodas smiles at me a fork now hanging out of his mouth. His eyes trail up and down my form and then finish their travel at my eyes. I try to ignore him and sit at the table, picking up a food to eat.

"As much as I enjoy you wearing your… _jammies_ , to breakfast," Meliodas starts and I flush as I realize I forgot to change. "You probably shouldn't wear them anymore since Ban will be around."

Hawk snorts. "Maybe. The way that guy sleeps though it will still probably be just us for breakfast…" he grumbles and trails off.

"I-uh, I didn't mean to!" I fumble on my words.

"Hey now," Meliodas says and leans on the bar, eyeing me playfully. "I said I didn't mind," he grins happily.

My face burns and I shove food in my mouth. Yeah, I have no come back for him. I finish my food and sprint up the stairs to shower and change.

* * *

We spend the time playing games and joking around with each other. Hawk tells stories of his childhood and I share a few of my own. We go back and forth, Meliodas mostly observing. He would comment every so often and laugh here and there.

He didn't share any stories though.

I don't know why. Maybe he just isn't comfortable talking about his past. I wish he would. I want to know more about the mysterious Meliodas who teases Hawk just as easily as he teases me. Obviously in different ways but he seems to find enjoyment in it none the less.

We arrive at Dalmary Town just as the sun begins setting on the horizon. It's a beautiful sight. I watch from the window and Hawk joins me. Telling me a story of the last time they were here for another festival, a few years ago.

"Looks like we arrived just in time!" Meliodas comments merrily as he steps up beside me to gaze out the window.

I eye him curiously. "In time for what, Sir Meliodas?"

"To go to the festival!" He says light-heartedly as he grins widely at me, his eyes squinting shut.

"It's the last night isn't it?" Hawk asks eagerly.

"Yep!" Meliodas confirms. "So you know what that means!" he says as he leans towards Hawk and smiles wide.

"Party-time!" They both cheer together, throwing their hands/hooves in the air.

"P-party-time?" I question cautiously.

"Oh yeah! The last night of this festival is the best!" Hawk explains. "they have tons of food, drinking and dancing! And after it's all over they come here and drink some more!" Hawk cries happily. "We make a ton of money off of this night!" he proclaims, dollar signs in his eyes.

"Dancing?" I perk up at that. I love dancing! I wasn't found of the weird men that I would occasionally have to dance with at the castle but dancing its self was quite enjoyable.

"Ya! Lots of dancing!" Hawk exclaims running enthusiastic circles around me. "It's really something to watch! They have a dance just for the woman and it's really beautiful! The way their dresses move as they all swing together is really cool!"

"That sounds wonderful!" I agree. Maybe I'll be able to dance with them too!

"Hawk, go tell your mom to set up at the normal spot. I got something to give Elizabeth." Meliodas instructs.

Hawk eyes him warily. "Don't go doing anything pervy," he scolds.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Meliodas says lazily as he slides his hands into his pockets.

Hawk gives him a dubious gaze but nods and walks out the door.

"Well, follow me. It's upstairs." Meliodas says as he walks to the steps.

I wonder what it is he wants to give me. I ponder possible things as I follow him up the stairs and into his room. He goes into his closet and pulls out a bag. A bag that matches the same ones I got my things in the other day.

He hands me the bag with a big grin. "Here. I picked this out for you to wear for tonight."

My eyes widen in surprise. He picked out a dress for me? That's actually really sweet. "T-Thank you Sir Meliodas!" I peak in the bag and notice an aqua blue dress and a pair of shoes to go with it. "What a beautiful color!" I praise.

Meliodas rubs the back of his neck. If I didn't know him to be so laidback, I would have assumed it was in a sheepish manner. "You don't have to wear it if you don't want." He lets me know in a monotone voice.

I almost glare at him for thinking I wouldn't want to. He spent time and money on this. On me. "Of course I'll wear it!" I tell him as I hug the bag to my chest, scared he would snatch it back.

He smiles wide. "Well you better go get changed then!" He says removing his hand from his neck. "We'll be heading out as soon as you're ready."

"Mind if I just use your bathroom?" I ask and he raises an eyebrow. Right, I have my own bathroom upstairs. I haven't used it at all yet though so it seems weird. "Yours is closer," I reason.

"Sure thing."

I nod and walk to the bathroom.

"Make sure to wear everything in the bag!" he calls before I shut the door, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

I nod and close the door.

I undress and pull out the dress. It's beautiful! The color matches my eyes almost perfectly and surprisingly it's long. If there's one thing I've noticed about his taste is that he seems to like short skirts. The dress would fall to just above my knees when I put it on.

I lay it on the counter and pull out the next item, the shoes. They are open toed black heels. Thankfully the heel is only an inch, so I'll be able to move easily. I smile happily at the shoes and the dress I pick up the bag thinking it's empty and notice it's heavier than it should be. I glance inside and flush red.

A black lacey bra and a matching pair of panties greet me. I squeak and drop the bag. So he did pick me out something! I should have known he would! I gulp as I eye them, cautiously pulling them out. How is it a bra that is only meant to provide support be so… naughty looking? I've never seen a bra with so much lace! Not to mention so little coverage.

I cautiously take off my bra and panties, placing them with my uniform. I slide on the black panties and notice they are considerable smaller then what I'm used to. While my other panties cover my whole bottom, these only cover about half of my rear. I stare at backside in the mirror. They seem odd, but I guess they are cute. There's a little black satin bow right above my butt. I smile. I've never worn anything like this before. I kinda like it.

I then move to put on the bra. It too looks like it may be too small so I check the tag. It does say it's the right size. I sigh and slip the straps over my shoulders and clip the back. As I had guessed, coverage is almost minimal. The top of the bra goes along the top of my breasts staying just above my nipple and then dips low to display a massive amount of cleavage. I know I don't have small boobs but I've never had a bra make my breasts pop like this before.

I feel, dare I say it, sexy.

I immediately flush and scoff at my reflection. What does it matter how sexy I look in this bra? No one is going to see it. Though…. Meliodas did buy it, so he's seen it. Does he intend to see it on me? My face blazes heat and I see my red face in the mirror. I place a hand to my cheek and the other over my heart.

It's beating really fast all of a sudden.

I shake my head, trying to loosen all thoughts of him seeing me like I am now. With nothing on but my bra and panties. I groan and use the hand on my cheek to give myself a slight slap. Come back down to Britannia Elizabeth. That's never going to happen. I reach for the dress and step into it.

Thankfully it is off a simple design. Unlike all those dresses I have had to wear back in the palace, this one I can easily put on myself.

It really is a wonderful dress. It hugs my chest and waist snuggly, but flows out easily from the hips. The material coming to rest a little higher than I thought put still only a few inches above my knees. The straps are thin, but still thick enough to cover my bra straps. The top of the dress follows much the same lines as the bra underneath did, though not displaying nearly as much cleavage. Thank the goddesses for that. I slip on the black heels and smile. They fit perfectly.

He really did put a lot of thought into this.

I turn the doorknob and find the room empty. He must have gone back downstairs. I notice that the sun is almost below the horizon. I must have taken a little longer then I thought. I travel down the stairs and hear Hawk and Meliodas voices.

I stop at the bottom of the stairs and find them both staring at me already. I shift anxiously and bite my bottom lip. Do I really look so weird? This is closer to what I would normally wear back in the castle then the uniform. I thought I looked nice.

Hawks mouth is hanging wide open and his eyes are almost bugging out of his head. Meliodas' face is a blank slate, but his eyes are bright. I wish I could read them better.

Unable to stand the silence any longer I speak. "D-Do I look w-weird?" I stutter out nervously.

Hawk snaps out of his stupor and answers. "NO! You look _amazing_!" he assures me. "I was just surprised is all! You really do look like the princess you are in that!" he tells me admiringly.

I giggle. "Well thank you Hawk." I curtsy for him and he laughs.

"Let's get going!" Hawk says. "I don't want to miss out on any of the food!" he exclaims running to the door. I smile and look to Meliodas who is still standing by the bar.

His gaze is intense as he studies me and I find myself fidgeting, reaching an arm under my breast to grab the opposite elbow. The corners of his mouth twitch ever so slightly and he walks over to me. I swallow thickly and I'm contemplating taking a step back when his hands descend upon me.

They grasp my breast happily, his thumbs tracing the top of my bra so close he's almost touching it. It's like he knows exactly were that line is and won't cross it. I guess since he is the one who picked it out, he would know. I squeak and blush bright red when his hands squeeze a little too hard.

"Man I have good taste," he chirps light-heartedly as he continues to feel up my chest. "Wonder if what you're wearing underneath the dress looks just as good," he ponders out loud, just for me to hear. He has a cocky grin on his face and mine heats up even more in response. I'm sure at this point my whole body could be red.

"Yeah, she looks great. Now hands off!" Hawk yells, tackling him to the ground.

* * *

We reach the festival without any further incidents. I spin around attempting to take it all in. It's gorgeous! It's almost dark out and yet the town is still bright with lights. We walk into the middle of the town square and we see people already dancing and drinking. Some maybe a little too much, drinking that is.

Hawk disappears almost instantly to find food and Meliodas and I are left to our own devices. I watch the people dance, somewhat jealously. I wonder when I can join them or even if I should. I don't want to go off on my own and it doesn't feel right to leave Meliodas.

"Wanna dance?" Meliodas asks bringing me out of my musings. Seeing him eye me expectantly I blush.

"W-With you?" I squeak, worrying my bottom lip.

He chuckles, gaze dropping to my lip momentarily before he replies. "Who else?" he asks offering me his hand.

I smile shyly and nod, taking his outstretched hand. He leads me to the dance floor. He places one hand on my hip and the other grasps my hand.

I shiver at the contact and we begin to move to the music. It's like nothing I've ever felt before. I've danced with many men in my few years of going to parties and I can't say I have ever experienced anything like this. My heart flutters as he smiles at me, his hand on my hip pulling me closer.

I blush but can't take my eyes off of his. They seem happy and I hope mine convey the same. We are barely half way though the number before I hear a loud voice cut through the music.

"CAPTAIN!"

Next thing I know Meliodas has guided me gently backwards and then… I'm Meliodas-less. Huh? Where did he go?

I look down and find an interesting sight. Meliodas is pinned, stomach down on the ground by an odd man with white hair wearing a peculiar red leather outfit. What is going on here?

The white haired man chuckles loudly as he ruffles one hand in Meliodas hair. He pauses just long enough to take a sip of the mug he is holding. Is he drunk?

"Whatcha doing here so early?" he asks eagerly, now patting Meliodas' head much like one would a dog.

Feeling like I should intervene for Meliodas' sake I speak up, "Um...?" Well I'm not very helpful am I? I do manage to distract the man though.

He pauses in his attacks at Meliodas' hair. He begins to trail his eyes up my legs and finish their destination at my face. He gives me a confused look and then his gaze drops to my breasts. My face heats up in embarrassment and I squeak in protest, covering myself with my arms.

Meliodas quickly elbows the man off of him and he goes flying into a nearby food cart. He then stands and dusts himself off, smiling wide at me, like nothing happened. Is him getting attacked by people a normal thing?

Okay, my head is starting to hurt. Who is that guy?

The white haired man almost immediately springs up from the food table "What's the big idea?" he shouts angrily, a bit of watermelon resting on his shoulder.

Meliodas shrugs nonchalantly, watching me from the corner of his eyes. What is with that look?

The man looks back and forth between me and Meliodas. "So that's how it is huh? Who the hell is she?" he asks casually, flicking the fruit from his shoulder.

Hawk finally shows up. "Show some manners would you? She's traveling with us!"

"Master?" the man asks surprised. "Why in the hell is she traveling with us? Have you two gotten that lazy that you needed more help?" he laughs loudly. Oh yeah, he's drunk.

"She's the new waitress!" Meliodas states proudly linking an arm around my waist. I flush at his sudden close proximity.

The attacker struts over to me and Meliodas. "What kind of temptress are you to ensnare the Captain like that?" he scrutinizes me, his blood red eyes boring into my very soul.

I blush a deep red. "W-What?" Captain? Wait... Is this… Ban?

"I'll give ya this Captain, she's quite the looker." the man says and then lets out a low whistle.

Meliodas then punches him clear across the dance floor, knocking him into yet another food stand. Are we going to have to pay for all this damage?

"What the hell?! Again?" the man yells jumping up. "You wanna go?" he challenges Meliodas, bringing up his fists while a menacing smile graces his lips.

"Not right now." Meliodas says. "I'm dancing with Elizabeth."

The man is baffled, mouth hanging agape. He gazes over at Hawk. "What the hell is going on here Master?"

"Well you see Elizabeth is-" Hawk attempts to explain but Meliodas cuts him off.

"We'll talk back at the Boar Hat," Meliodas tells them lazily as he steadies himself back into place to dance with me. Has the music been going this whole time? Are brawls so common?

"Uh, sir Meliodas?" I ask timidly.

"Hmm?" he hums.

"Is that... Sir Ban?" I really hope it is, otherwise that's embarrassing.

"Oh!" Meliodas pauses and stares at the man. "Get over here and introduce yourself."

The white haired man looks at him and grumbles underneath his breath. Patting himself off, he walks over and extends his hand. "I'm Ban."

"It's nice to meet you Sir Ban. I'm Elizabeth," I introduce myself with a bow.

Ban looks at me blankly and then busts out laughing. "Sir?" he chuckles. "Where'd you get this babe from?"

"OUCH!" Ban yells. This time it's Hawk who retaliates by biting his leg.

"Don't call Elizabeth that!" Hawk demands angrily.

"Sheesh, sorry Master." Ban rolls his eyes. "You two sure are strung up tight tonight. Have a drink! Loosen up a little!" He then eyes me carefully. "You sure you don't have some kind of power to control people?"

I flush again, "N-No! Of course I don't!" What is with this guy? Is how Meliodas and Hawk acting so strange?

"You almost done with this job? I got a new mission for us." Meliodas chirps in attempting to distract Ban's attentions.

"Hmm?" Ban asks still eyeing me suspiciously. Then he looks to Meliodas. "Oh, yeah. Tonight's the last night. As soon as this shindig is over, I'm all yours again."

"Good. Meet you back at The Boar Hat then?" Meliodas asks lazily.

"Sure. Buutt~" he sings out. "I wanna dance with little Ellie here," he grins wickedly.

* * *

A/N: Wooo! Welcome to the story Sir Ban! We are happy to have you! XD You know this chapter was originally over 6,000 words! But I decided to stop it here and move the rest to the next chapter. So you guys will just have to wait and see what happens to Ban's little question. No I'm not evil, I promise ;) I may be a tease though…

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter 15**

I see Meliodas' grin drops ever so slightly and Hawk opens his mouth to intervene. But I'm a grown woman! If I can handle Meliodas, leader of the Seven Deadly Sins, I can handle Ban. I set my jaw determinedly and open my mouth.

"Uh-um, s-sure, Sir Ban." Okay. That was not nearly as confident as I thought it was going to be in my head.

Ban chuckles and grabs my wrist leading me away from the two, to a different spot on the dance floor. I throw a look over my shoulder. Hawk is standing with his jaw hanging on the ground, like I just did the most unbelievable thing imaginable. Maybe I did? Meliodas watches me with a barely noticeable frown and balled up fists. He swiftly moves them into his pockets.

I hope he isn't mad.

I return myself to the task at hand. Ban is dancing like he knows me, no awkwardness in his movements at all. Are all men of the Seven Deadly Sins so at ease with themselves? A few moments of tense silence past, at least for me they seem tense. Ban looks pretty indifferent about the whole thing.

"Soo~" Ban starts and I brace myself. Why am I so nervous? "Is it safe to assume that our new mission has something to do with you?"

My eyes widen a bit. I wasn't expecting him to say that. I'm a bit stunned that he is able to put that together in his drunken state. "Y-yes."

"Hmm~" Ban hums, "Figures." He then twirls me, causing me dress to fan out around me. Once I'm back in his grasp he chuckles, a wicked grin on his lips. "Don't look now but I think someone's got their eye on you~" He casually tilts his head to the side and my eyes automatically look in that direction.

My gaze settles on a peeved looking Hawk and a bored Meliodas. Both are watching me like a, well, hawk. Hawk looks to be muttering curses under his breath, while Meliodas merely nods in response. His eyes follow our every move, as if he is concerned that Ban is going to try something. I blush bright red and whip my head away from the two. That can't be it. What would Meliodas care if I danced with someone?

Ban laughs again bringing me out of my musings. I puff out my cheeks at him, pouting slightly.

"I still think you have some kind of magic power. Ain't no one ever entrap Captain or Master like that." he keeps teasing me with a big grin and an evil twinkle in his eye.

I blush once again but chose to ignore his statement and counter with a question. "Why do you call Hawk, Master?" It seems like an odd thing to call anyone, let alone a talking pig.

"Well," he drawls out. "The first time I met him I was _really_ drunk," he begins excitedly, as if thinking about the memory makes him happy.

"Like now?" I ask curiously with a small smile tilting my head curiously. Ban seems like an interesting character, to say the least.

" _Way_ worse. This is a normal night for me." he tells me waving off my observation. "Anyways I couldn't believe he was a talking pig and proceeded to drink even more," He pauses to take a swig of his mug. My eyes widen. Has he had that this whole time? He couldn't of, but where did he grab it from?

"Then I think I started riding him around, calling him Master, and asking him to tell me _his ways_ ," he finishes laughing loudly.

I giggle softly. I'll give Ban one thing, he's funny. "That is quite the story, Sir Ban. Was Sir Meliodas there?" I ask timidly, hoping I sound casual enough.

"Course he was!" He smiles wolfishly. "Drinking is more fun with Captain! You'll see an example of how awesome we are back at the tavern tonight!" he gets giddy just thinking about it.

I can't help but laugh along with him. I wonder if all the Sins are this colorful? I notice Ban's grin turn a little sinister and as he eyes something off behind me. What or who is he looking at? His hand he had resting on my hip moves around to my back.

The next thing I know, Meliodas is the one dancing in front of me. He is holding me much closer than before, his arm wrapped around my back to rest on the opposite hip. I flush at our close proximity.

"S-Sir Meliodas?" I stutter in shock. Our chests are practically touching!

He smiles innocently. "Hope he wasn't bugging ya too much." He states, the hand he has on my hip squeezing me gently. We move in time with the music, like I've been dancing with him this whole time.

"O-oh no, he was actually quite funny." I sputter honestly as I glance around looking for Ban, attempting to distract myself. Hopefully Meliodas doesn't notice how red my face is. I find Ban and it looks like he ended up in another food stand. Poor guy.

"I see." Meliodas comments nonchalant, drawing my attention back to him. There's that bored look on his face again.

Oh no! Did I upset him with my answer? He can't possibly think I like Ban can he? "He was just telling me about how he met Hawk!" I rush out hoping to defuse the potential misunderstanding as quickly as possible. I cannot stand the idea of Meliodas being upset with me...

He raises an eyebrow.

I continue in a panic and begin to ramble. "He was saying how he was really drunk and that he couldn't believe that Hawk was a talking pig! Oh and that you were there and how the two have you have such fun together and I would see tonight at the Boar Hat. I can't wait to see." My sentences becoming a jumbled mess by the end, I doubt he could understand half of it.

Meliodas chuckles at my flustered state and smiles wide. "Oh?"

"Y-yes! That's all we talked about. I... I look forward to working at the tavern tonight," I admit bashfully. I have to say I'm getting more confident in my job. That makes it kind of fun and somewhat rewarding. I'm also curious to see how the tavern will run now with Ban thrown in the mix.

"Never thought I'd hear you say that," Meliodas grins and spins me.

Truthfully I never could have imagined such words passing through my lips either. I smile as I come to rest back in his arms. I wonder how much more this trip will surprise me. It's only the third day with him, er _them_ and I've already had so many firsts.

We dance for a while and I can't help the grin that rests upon my face. It seems Meliodas can't keep the lazy smile off of his either. It brings Ban's words back to my mind and I blush. There's no way I could possibly have any kind of effect on Meliodas. Thankfully the song has ended and Meliodas is leading me over to Ban and Hawk.

"You're going to be working tonight right?" Hawk asks Ban as we come up to them. "We'll make a lot more money if you're the one cooking." He says making an obvious jab at Meliodas' food.

I brace myself for the antics about to take place.

"Could just have pork chops tonight." Meliodas suggests dropping my hand and using both of his to pull on Hawk's cheeks. "Or maybe some tenderloins."

"Ack! No! Elizabeth!" Hawk whines giving me a helpless look.

Ban laughs loudly. "Yeah, I'll be there Master. I won't let you or anyone else suffer anymore of Captain's cooking." He laughs and takes another drink, then looks at me. "Bet little Ellie here hasn't had a decent meal since joining you guys."

Meliodas is under the skirt of my dress in an instant and I flush. "So mean," his muffled response comes, his breath tickling my thighs. I blush even harder at the feeling.

"Uh… There, there." I tell Meliodas, patting his head through my dress. It's kind of an awkward moment and I don't know what else to do but console the man about his horrible cooking.

"Get out of there!" Hawk demands with a stop of his foot and an angry glare.

Ban merely laughs. "Is this how the whole trip is going to be?" he asks taking a swig of ale.

"Uh.. It has been so far." I answer, unsure if it was a rhetorical question. Meliodas' breathing fans over my thighs and I swear he is moving farther up my legs. When exactly did his hands find their way to the back of my legs? I flush hotly.

Ban pauses and bends over to stare intently at me. I begin to fidget under his gaze and Meliodas peeks out from under my dress. Apparently I was moving too much. Not that he should be there anyway!

Meliodas then proceeds to poke Ban in the eyes.

Ban belts out a laugh, swatting away Meliodas' hand and straitening. "Oh this is going to be one hell of a trip!" he says excitedly getting a crazy look in his eyes.

Meliodas finally gets out from under my dress and I sigh in relief. I don't think I could have done with more breathing on my thighs like that. Not to mention what would have happened if he moved up any farther. I shiver goes up my spine.

Meliodas, Ban and Hawk converse about when we should head back to the bar when another loud voice breaks their conversation.

"BAN! Damnit Ban! Where are you!?" an angry voice shouts.

Ban sighs and lets out a low curse. "Shit… almost forgot about her," he mumbles into his mug.

"Her?" I question out loud just as a light lavender, almost silver haired woman stops in front of Ban.

"Damnit Ban! You're supposed to be looking out for me tonight! You can't just go disappearing on me!"

"Ah calm down Jerry curl, I was just mingling with a few friends who showed up." Ban replies monotone as he takes another drink from his mug, doing his best not to look at the woman.

"It's JERICHO!" the woman shouts angrily. "It's been a fucking week Ban! Could you at least remember my damn name?"

My mouth drops open at the women's vulgar language. Not like I haven't heard a woman speak like that before, Veronica cussed like a knight on a regular basis. Most women don't speak like that though, so I am a bit surprised. Not that I can talk, I've been known to let out a bad word on a few… frustrating occasions. My eyes linger on the blonde man next to me.

"Yeah, yeah, okay _Jericho_." Ban draws out her name and rolls his eyes. "Did anything bad happen while I was gone."

Jericho's anger diminishes and she gains an almost sheepish look. "Well… no." she states with a frown.

"See~"

"But you are supposed to stay beside me while you are here!" she argues getting up in his face. An impressive feat since Ban is much taller than her.

"How did you know I wasn't watching?" he shouts back, hunching over her.

"Like hell you were! You forgot about me didn't you!" she says tossing a right hook at his face.

Ban easily catches it and throws it down. "Like I could forget about your loud ass!"

"Uh…" I trail off at the crazy turn of events that is taking place in front of me. I look at Meliodas and find that he and Hawk aren't even paying attention to them. Instead they are talking amongst themselves.

Women from all around the festival begin to rush to the dance floor as the music swings into a wonderfully upbeat melody. I watch them as they begin to move. Oh wow! That looks like so much fun! I stare longingly at them, wishing I knew the steps.

"Why don't you go join them Elizabeth?" Hawk asks, shoving my legs towards the dancefloor with his snout.

"I… I don't know this dance." I say softly, my lips giving him a sad smile.

"Jerrio here can show you. It is her town after all." Ban says nudging Jericho with his shoulder.

Jericho blushes lightly. Wait… Does she like him?

"It's Jericho," she mumbles as she grabs my hand. "Come on."

"Uh, oh! Alright." I say as I follow helplessly behind her. "Um, I'm Elizabeth by the way." I say as we settle on the dance floor.

"Jericho." She responds, watching the women move around us. She then begins to sway in time with them and the music, everyone facing the west. "It's easy enough to pick up. Just follow my lead."

Jericho steps forward, then back, her right arm moving to the left when stepping forward. As she steps back her arm floats back to the right. Both arms rise above her head and she twirls along with the rest of the woman to face the south. Okay. I think I can do that.

Thankfully dancing as always been a pretty easy thing for me to pick up. I stumble a few steps but soon I am swaying in tune with the rest of the woman. Jericho gives me an encouraging smile as I face her. It's the first time I've seen her smile, she's quite pretty I realize, with her soft lavender hair and amber colored eyes. She's wearing a bright yellow dress, cut much like my own and it twirls around her when she spins. I bet she is a nice lady once you get to know her.

I catch glimpses of Ban, Hawk and Meliodas as Jericho and I weave around with the rest of the women. They blend in well with the other men, watching the dance and enjoying their drinks. In one rotation of the dance I am facing them. Meliodas eyes me as he takes a drink from his mug, leaning casually against Hawk. I feel myself flush under his gaze.

The dance is over and there are round of applause from everyone at the festival. Meliodas just smiles at me and Ban whistles causing Meliodas to chuckle. Hawk cheers along with the crowd.

Jericho scoffs next to me and I tear my gaze away from my companions to find Jericho rolling his eyes.

"Sir Ban is quite the character isn't he," I converse, trying to gauge what she thinks of him.

She huffs. "I'll say…" she grumbles.

Well that's not quite what I was expecting. "Uh, is it safe to assume you are the mayor's daughter he was watching over then?"

"Oh" she says turning sheepish. "Yes I am. Sorry about not introducing myself properly. Ban kind of… uh... makes me forget things sometimes… I guess." She trails off turning a little pink.

I smile. Yeah, I know that feeling. We walk back to the men.

"Have fun?" Meliodas asks cheerfully.

"Yes!" I say with a smile.

"What about you Jerlo?" Ban asks. "Didcha wiggle that stick outta your butt?" he teases her.

Jericho fumes, her face red in anger and probably embarrassment. "You're such an ass Ban!" she shouts as she punches him. Ban fails to catch this one and falls back on his ass when her fist makes contact with his face. Jericho storms away in rage.

"Uh Jericho!" I call to her. She turns around looks at me warily. "Be sure to stop by the Boar Hat later," I tell her self-consciously. I hope she doesn't think I'm weird for inviting her.

She smiles. "Sure thing," she nods and continues walking.

"What a pain in my ass," Ban grumbles as he sits up and rubs his cheek.

"Well you could be nicer," Hawk tells him. "It's because of her you had a job."

"Pft. I could have just worked at the tavern."

"She doesn't seem that bad." I comment.

Ban looks at me like I'm crazy and I blush.

"Can't be all bad if she doesn't like Ban," Meliodas hums his agreement.

"Ah, screw you Captain!" Ban complains.

Meliodas laughs. "Well I suppose it's about that time." He says and throws his hands in his pockets. He looks up to the sky as he tells Ban, "Probably should go check out with the mayor before coming over."

"Yeah, yeah." Ban rolls his eyes. "I know what I'm doing."

"Oh? So last time you went out on a mission by yourself you _didn't_ drinkyourself into a coma and miss out on the entire mission?" Meliodas asks light-heartedly staring blankly at him.

"Uh…" Ban glances to the side, eyeing a plant like it's the most interesting thing in the world.

"Right. Must be King I'm thinking of," Meliodas deadpans. "See ya back at the Boar Hat." He calls with a wave of his hand as he begins to walk away.

"Whoa! Meliodas!" Hawk calls. "Wait for us!"

"Hmm?" he hums. "Oh you guys can stay for a while longer if you want. I'm just going to get things together."

"We can help Sir Meliodas," I assure him. I don't much like the thought of being left alone at a festival without him.

He grins, "Alright. Let's go then."

* * *

We find a few customers already outside waiting for us when we arrive. Meliodas tells them to give us a few minutes and then he'd let them in. I run up the stairs to change into my uniform. Meliodas attempts to follow me but Hawk tells him "There is no time for that, customers are waiting." By the time I come back Hawk is already letting people in.

We serve quite a few people before Ban walks in about 20 minutes later. Thank goodness! We were super busy. The bar cheers immediately when he walks in and I giggle as Meliodas frowns. Ban gives him a smug grin.

"Told you Ban is known as being the better cook," Hawk whispers as I pass by.

At some point in the night, when we are well into serving numerous people obscene amounts of alcohol, Jericho shows up.

"Jericho!" I call excitedly and wave. She smiles and comes over to me. "I'm glad you could make it!"

"I had to see for myself Ban actually working." She tells me, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"Oh hey Jeino," Ban calls as he comes out from the kitchen behind the bar.

"It's Jericho," she mumbles crossing her arms irritably.

"Right, whatever," Ban relents. "You know I worked all week. You were the one I was working for."

"If by working you mean drinking and passing out, then yes, you worked," she answers with a roll of her eyes and I giggle. She smiles genuinely at me.

"Oh yeah," Meliodas interjects. "That sounds like Ban's version of _work_ alright," he says cheerfully as he serves some more customers ale.

"I'd have to agree with that." Hawk chimes in.

"Ah," Ban grumbles. "Not you to Master!" he cries in a dramatic manner.

We all laugh at that. Apparently Ban needs a distraction from himself so he turns to me.

"What in the world are you wearing by the way?" He asks raising an eyebrow eyeing me up and down. I tilt my head confused and he continues. "I mean you look nice and all, but it doesn't really seem like your style."

"It's the tavern uniform," Meliodas tells him with another poke to the eyes. Ban slaps his hand away.

"Really~" Ban sings out lifting another eyebrow and smirking mischievously. He and Meliodas have a staring contest. I look to Jericho and she seems just as confused as I am.

"Yep," Meliodas deadpans after a while and turns away to serve more customers.

Ban only chuckles. What did I miss? What's so weird about my uniform? But noticing the two returning to their jobs, I let it go. I have my own job to get to, but first.

"Sir Meliodas?"

"Hmm?" he hums to let me know he is listening while he pours another drink. He slides it over to the customer and they say their thanks.

"Would it be alright if I pay for Jericho's drinks while she is here?"

Jericho seems taken aback. "You don't have to do-"

"Sure thing," Meliodas says cutting her off and placing a mug in front of her. "We do owe you for keeping Ban for a week." He teases.

Jericho blushes. "It wasn't so bad…" she mumbles softly.

"I'll talk with you when I can. Enjoy!" I tell her with a smile which she returns full force.

The night is filled with laughter and much drinking. Jericho and I converse at every possible opportunity. By the time we are ready to close Jericho is feeling pretty good and lets us know she had a great time and hopes to see us again soon. She hugs me and I laugh. She has become my first female friend outside of my sisters. Who would have thought?

After the last stragglers shuffle out the door, I shut it behind them and collapse against it. All that dancing and then work all night on top of it? What a workout! I'm exhausted.

"Don't going dozing off now Ellie~" Ban taunts from behind the bar, food already set out for us workers, himself included. "The real party is just getting started!"

He and Meliodas clink mugs and chug their drinks while Hawk devours his food.

"Come eat Elizabeth!" Hawk encourages, food dripping off his snout. "It's great!"

I push myself off the door and walk over to the bar, sitting on a stool. Okay this can't be any worse than Meliodas' food, Hawk even said so. I steel my nerves and take a bite and groan. It's delicious!

Meliodas is starting at me with a blank expression and Ban wears a smug grin next to him.

"Bet your food didn't make her do that," Ban taunts with a nudge to Meliodas' shoulder.

I blush. My groan must have been louder than I thought. I'm quick to jump to Meliodas' defense. "I like Sir Meliodas' food!" I rush out. Not a lie, I like the thought behind him offering me food. The food itself isn't so good but…. Details.

"Aww, she lies about liking your food. You got yourself a keeper there Captain." He tells him while looking at me with a wicked grin. I flush bright red and force a fork full of food in my mouth.

"I wish she could stay! Too bad she's a princess of Lyonesse." Hawk says mournfully.

Ban spits his ale out, covering Hawk in his drink and spit. Ew.

"WHAT?!" he shouts in disbelief. "Little Ellie here is a princess?"

Almost queen, but let's keep that little bit to myself. I relay my title and my story to him. Why I'm requesting their help and he just sits there, gaping at me. Why is it so hard to believe? Should I be offended?

"Huh, never thought I'd get to party with a princess." He shakes his head.

"That's… That's all you have to say on the matter?" I ask with interest.

He shrugs. "If the Captain thinks you're worth it, who am I to disagree?"

"O-oh," I blush.

"Anyways back to the important stuff," Ban says and slides a drink over to me. "Party time!"

"Hold it right there!" Haw says and pushes the mug away. "Get something lighter wouldcha!"

Ban looks completely baffled as Meliodas shuffles through his drink selection.

"Okay this is the lightest I got at the moment…" he says and pours me a drink.

I blush; Ban is still looking at me. "I… don't drink much." I offer.

Hawk snorts merrily. "Try never!"

"Oh~" Ban asks intrigued.

"She had her first drink ever the first night we met her and Meliodas gave her some of his Bernia Ale!"

"You're kidding!" Ban asks giddily taking a mouthful of his own ale. "I bet that was a riot!"

"I wasn't that bad," I grumble taking a sip of what's in front of me. It's not as wonderful as what I had before but it's still good.

Meliodas chuckles and shakes his head. "I didn't mind it," he says eyeing me with a mischievous smirk, leaning over and grabbing my breast.

"Ah!" I squeal.

"Don't start this again!" Hawk yells.

"Again?" Ban asks with a raised eyebrow.

"He's been doing this since we met Elizabeth. I'm surprised the poor girl travels with us at all!" Hawk explains.

Ban grins like a fox, guess I know how his animal comes into play. "Well isn't that interesting." He states. "Explains the whole, 'under her dress thing' he did at the festival." He laughs and Meliodas gropes me once more before letting go. I flush and quickly try to mask it by taking a drink.

"Don't get too carried away." Hawk warns and I see he is looking at me. What did I do? "One drink per Sin remember?"

"Well," Meliodas drawls out. "It was one drink every time we find a Sin. So she's at two tonight."

"What are you guys talking about?" Ban asks taking another drink.

"Managing Elizabeth's tolerance," Meliodas says with a shrug and takes a drink of his own mug.

"Ah, so she only gets two for the night?" Ban whines pouring himself another drink. I take a drink as well. I'm starting to feel weird again.

"Trust me," Meliodas says. "It'll be enough," he says looking at me with a playful grin. I flush and smile back shyly.

Ban belts out a laugh. "Whatever you say Captain~. Don't think you are getting out of drinking with me though!"

"Drinking contest?" Meliodas asks hopefully.

"Drinking Contest!" Ban agrees and they clink their mugs together, once again chugging the remains of their drinks dry.

Feeling festive I chug mine as well. I slam my mug on the counter and grin happily. It's even better when you drink it fast! I notice the men and pig looking at me. Hawk is horrified, Ban is ecstatic and Meliodas is amused.

"What?" I ask innocently, tilting my head to the side.

They just stare and Ban leans over to the Captain. "Good idea on the limit thing," he stage whispers a huge smile still on his face. Meliodas nods and so does Hawk.

"Hey!" I complain. "I can hear you!" I huff crossing my arms under my chest.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Ban grins so I grin and Meliodas grins.

"Oh brother," Hawk groans dropping his head on the bar.

* * *

A/N: Hooray! Our first full chapter with Ban! Whoop whoop! Okay so I totally secretly ship Ban and Jericho. Don't hate. I love Ban and Elaine but I also have some feels for the whole Ban and Jericho thing. I know some of you don't read the manga, I do, but that is totally what helped form my secret ship XD I won't let any spoilers dwell here… yet anyways XD Kidding! I would totally let you know beforehand if I was going to spoil something for you lovely readers. I LUV you guys after all.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed favorited and followed last chapter. You guys are amazing as always! It was fun to hear everyone's opinions on Ban!

Special shout out to Dom, Rainy (Stormie), and Lick for the help with Ban introduction last chapter! I forgot to add it there! XD

Here's a short little sneak peek to celebrate us breaking 100 for reviews! Yay! You guys have no idea how much your support means! THANK YOU!

 _Ban slams down another beer, adding to the collection he has in front of him. His cheeks are rosy from all the alcohol. "Beat that Captain!" he challenges._

 _Meliodas grins wide and chugs his own mug. "Done!"_

" _My turn!?" I yell eagerly. I want to join in on the fun after all._


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter 16**

Meliodas is swift to pour me another drink of the _lighter_ ale. I give him my best smile as he slides it across the bar to me. He then goes about refilling his and Ban's mugs, along with quite a few extras.

Are they having a race to see who can drink the most?

Ban eyes Meliodas eagerly and reaches a hand to grip one of the new mugs. Meliodas raises an eyebrow at his issued challenge, laying his own hand on a mug. They smirk at each other and I'm not sure why, but I feel like this is a common occurrence.

"Wanna do the honors Elizabeth?" Meliodas asks cheerfully without breaking his gaze with Ban.

"Huh?" I ask pausing with my mug almost to my lips. Honors of what exactly? I look to Hawk for some help and all he does is roll his eyes.

"Just count down from 5-"

"Make it three. I'm eager to drink ya under the table Captain." Ban interrupts with a crooked grin.

"Fine. Count down from _three_ and say go." Meliodas accepts.

"Um… Okay. 3… 2… 1… GO!" I shout excited to see what was about to take place.

The first mug is gone in a few seconds. Both of them reach simultaneously for the next mug. They are mug for mug until they suddenly have 20 some of them spread out across the bar.

Wow. That's a lot of alcohol. I sip mine as I watch them interestingly. They sure do know how to put on a show. My eyes linger on the blonde bar owner. I quickly avert my eyes. Stop staring at him Elizabeth! He's just drinking! There's nothing amazing about that! Though I wonder how are they able to put so much down in such a short amount of time? I swear that it isn't possible for a normal person.

Ban slams down another beer, adding to the collection he has in front of him. His cheeks are rosy from all the alcohol. "Beat that Captain!" he challenges.

Meliodas grins wide and chugs his own mug. "Done!"

"My turn!?" I yell eagerly. I want to join in on the fun after all.

"NO!" Hawk shouts and I pout. "This is your last ale. Don't you want to savor it?" Hawk asks trying to dissuade my sulking. Meliodas is quick to refill up some more mugs for him and Ban.

"Don't worry, princess." Ban says and I scrunch up my nose as he refers to me by my title. I think I prefer when he calls me Ellie. It reminds me of Veronica. Of home. "We can drink every night!"

"Hooray!" I cheer throwing my arms in the air effectively forgetting about Ban calling me princess.

Meliodas and Ban cheer with me, clinking their drinks together and downing the contents. I wonder if I'll be able to do that with them ever. Ban throws an arm around Meliodas, filling his mug with the other.

"Man I've missed you guys!" Ban admits happily.

"Aww, how sweet!" I coo my hands both resting over my heart. Ban raises an eyebrow at me. Wait… Did I just say that out loud?

"It's been a week," Hawk deadpans shattering the lovely atmosphere I had imagined was about to take place. Ban merely chuckles.

"That's a week to long to be away from all this booze! Jeri was watching me, like you watch Ellie with alcohol, all week!" Ban compares the two. "I could barely get a drink in!" he complains, resting his elbow on the bar and his chin resting in his unoccupied palm. The other is holding a mug, of course.

"Oh?" I question with a tilt of my head. " _Jericho_ was saying that you drank and passed out most days." I stress her correct name. I still don't get how he can get it wrong all the time.

Ban rolls his eyes and straightens up. "Well, maybe I did but it wasn't like being back here!" he slurs. Ban's face is red from all of his consumption.

Goddesses. Is that what I look like?

I glance to Meliodas as he watches Ban with a smug grin. I study his face and notice he doesn't seem to be affected at all by the amount they've had drinking. Okay, that's a level I want to be at. Drinking almost as much as Ban and not feeling I thing? Sign me up! I wonder how long it took him to reach that?

"Soo~," Ban says as he watches me from across the counter drawing me out of my thoughts of conquering this thing called ale. "What kind of relationship do you and the Captain have, princess?" he asks with a wicked grin, eyes dancing with trouble.

I blush and take a swig of my ale. What are we? What kind of question is that? We are just traveling companions! I told him as much! I set my mug down, settling on telling Ban just that, but I'm interrupted by Meliodas.

"Oh, we're lovers." He says casually, face set in a serious expression as he stares at Ban.

"W-What?!" I squeak out as Hawk shouts, "No you aren't!"

"Ah, the grope and get groped kind," Meliodas changes his tune as he grabs my hand, placing it on his toned chest. My face heats up at the feel of his chest.

"Wouldcha knock it off!" Hawk scolds and Ban laughs in the background. "Stop encouraging him!" Hawk reprimands Ban. "You _know_ that she is just travelling with us! There is no _relationship_ between them!" he finishes his tirade with puffed out cheeks and a frown.

I'm vaguely aware of their conversation as my hand is still touching Meliodas. He is wearing a playful smile as he begins to move my hand around on his chest. My mouth dries as I let him direct my attentions, focusing on the feel of him. His hand eventually leaves mine to discover on its own.

I trace the outline of his shirt. I frown. I don't want to be touching his shirt. My hand seems to follow my thoughts as it moves to the edge of his button up. Boldly my hand crosses the line and I feel the skin of Meliodas' chest under my fingertips. I'm not frowning anymore. Though it's tough to say… My cheeks feel a bit numb again.

Ban's voice registers somewhere in the back of my mind.

"Oh yeah?" Ban asks. I see him prop himself up on an elbow out of the corner of my eye. "Try telling them that."

And just like that I'm snapped out of my daze and retract my hand as if I just touched fire. My hands are tingling a bit… Oh goddesses! Did I just wiling feel up Meliodas? Crap. Crap. Crap! Okay I think I'm going to have a meltdown! Is it hot in here?

Ale! I need more ale! I chug the rest of my drink, keeping my face hidden in the mug. I idly wonder if maybe the ale is the reason for me acting so out of character. I _did_ just drag my fingertips over his exposed chest. Not that there was much exposed… I mentally frown. Agh! Stop that Elizabeth!

"Way to ruin the mood," Meliodas grumbles and Ban laughs wildly, slapping Meliodas on the back. I'm thankful my face is still in the mug. I think I may spend the rest of the night in here.

"Ahh~. Look!" Ban noisily states. He sets his finger on the bottom edge of my mug and pushes it down gently. He stares me dead in the eye and then smiles cheekily. "The princess is embarrassed!" he teases me.

"N-no I'm not!" I deny a little too loudly. I just know my face is bright red. Is it so bad to hope that it's from the alcohol and not my awkwardness?

"Stop picking on her Ban!" Hawk chews him out.

"Ah," Ban pouts. "She can take it. Can't you princess?" he asks me curiously. I see something flash behind his red eyes and spectacle that he's feeling bad about causing me discomfort. Well we can't have that.

"Y-yes." I state. If I'm going to hang around these guys, I have to get use to some teasing. I don't want any of them to change who they are just to make me comfortable. Speaking of that…

"Also I prefer if you don't call me princess, Sir Ban." I say confidently and then add as an afterthought, "Please."

Everyone raises an eyebrow at that. Is it so strange that I don't want to be called princess? I've been called princess my whole life. It was nice being here in a setting where no one who knew who I was and the people that did, didn't care. Maybe the alcohol is making me a bit braver?

Ban is finally the one to break the silence. "Huh. Well Ellie it is then." Ban says letting a grin spread wide on his face.

"Aren't you going to ask her if Ellie is okay?" Hawk probes the man with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh?" Ban hums and takes a second to think it over. "Na, she only gets to reject one thing. She chose princess." Ban shrugs as if there is nothing he can do about it.

Hawk huffs and I speak up. "Ellie is fine. That's what my sister, Veronica, calls me." I inform them, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"So Ban's your sister. Cool." Meliodas declares with a big smile fixed on me. I blush under his gaze as I watch his green eyes sparkle with delight. Apparently it's Ban's turn for some teasing.

"I ain't anyone's sister!" Ban shouts angrily throwing a punch at Meliodas, who easily side steps to avoid it and Ban falls to the ground. "Hey! You aren't supposed to dodge!" he slurs from his spot on the ground.

"Oh?" Meliodas asks tilting his head to the side innocently.

"Yeah! I'm trying to hit ya for calling me Ellie's sister!" Ban yells pulling himself off the ground and slamming the remainder of his drink.

"Just didn't want to damage the bar again." Meliodas explains with a shrug and then takes another drink. He finishes it and pours himself another.

"Let's take this outside!" Ban demands. "Then you'll be pouring me another drink~," Ban sings happily making his way to the door.

Meliodas hops over the bar and trails him outside, leaving his drink behind along with Hawk and I. What just happened? I glance at Hawk to find him already waddling his way after them as he mutters cruses under his breath.

"Hawk?" I question. I don't even know where to start with questions.

"It's alright," he assures me. "This happens all the time when they are together. I'm just going to make sure the only thing they damage is the trees this time."

"Oh." Is all I can say and Hawk nods before heading out the door.

And just like that, I'm all alone in the bar. I look around and spot Meliodas' drink, untouched on the table. I've already had my two drinks, buuutt….

I grab his mug as an evil grin spreads across my face. Should I pour it into mine or just switch the mugs? Hmm. Well I don't want to steal his mug! It could be his favorite! I begin to pour the tempting liquid into my empty one. It sloshes all over the counter.

I'm making a mess! Shit!

I panic and look around the bar. What can I use to wipe this off with? My eyes shift down to the scarf on my uniform.

Bingo!

I practically rip it off my neck and start wiping furiously at the spill. I need to hurry! They are going to get suspicious if I don't get out there-

"Elizabeth?"

Busted.

I peak around my shoulder, my face red in embarrassment. There standing by the door with a grin pulling at the edge of his lips is Meliodas.

"Whatcha doing?" he asks with a raised eyebrow as he starts his track over to me.

"I- uh… was- um" I stutter out pathetically. I have absolutely nothing for him. He comes to a stop beside me, eyeing my sopping wet scarf peculiarly.

"Why's your scarf all wet?" he asks openly, pointing a finger at it. I refuse to look at him right now, guilt written all over my face.

"I was… cleaning up a spill?" I answer and it comes out as a question. Great.

"Oh? What did you spill?" he questions calmly. I can't look at him.

"… Your ale…" I practically whisper, gripping tightly to my soaking scarf. Ale leaks out onto the counter. I feel so ashamed! I just had to have another drink and make a mess of things.

"My ale?" he says, his tone light. I can't take it anymore!

"I'm so sorry! I was trying to pour your ale into mine! I thought since we had shared last time that we could this time." I rush to explain and finally look at him.

A smile dances playfully across his lips and his eyes are bright with enjoyment. I feel my face heat up and my mouth go dry. The grip I had on the wet fabric loosens and it plops onto the counter. How is it fair that he can look at me like that? I bite my lip and his eyes follow the movement.

He raises a hand towards my face and I feel my heartbeat pick up. What is he doing? A single finger reaches out and settles on my bottom lip.

My face is officially on fire. I let out a small "eep" but don't move. My eyes go crossed eyed as I try to stare down at the calloused finger, rough but gentle against my lips. I swallow thickly. Why is such a simple action making me react like this?

Meliodas is still smiling playfully at me and I feel the heat in my face start to go lower. How can he smile like that at a time like this? I don't even bother looking at his eyes. I'm scared of what I might find there, what I have found there before. His eyes, a darker green then I'm used to seeing, plague my thoughts. Stop that line of thinking right now Elizabeth!

His finger pulls down gently on my lip, forcing my teeth to release their hostage. "If you wanted more," he starts and my eyes finally find his.

I gulp. His eyes aren't at all how I thought they would look. They are bright and dancing with mirth. He's been teasing me this whole time?!

"You could have just asked." He states, removing his finger from my lips. My bottom lip feels like it's on fire! I run my tongue along it, checking idly for any changes.

Meliodas eyes follow the movement and I stop. I bring my hand up to feel instead. Finding nothing I return it to my lap.

"But," I begin, attempting to find my voice back. "Hawk would have said no." Don't think about what just happened. Continue the conversation Elizabeth!

"Well," he draws out. "Hawk isn't in here, is he?" he grins wide at my shocked expression. I find my surprise at his statement turning into a smug smile. Meliodas raises an eyebrow at this, but I speak before he can.

"You _did_ share with me last time. So _technically_ we are still following the same set of rules," I tell him proudly. I'm so good at finding these loop holes! Hopefully that will come in handy in more than just getting me extra booze.

Meliodas eyes widen a smidge and then he chuckles. "I like the way you think Elizabeth," he tells me happily and smirks. He walks around the bar to get a rag to continue clean up my mess.

I flush at his praise. Why does that damn smile leave my _confident_ Elizabeth turning into a puddle of goo? I watch as he tosses the wet cloth aside and reaches for a slightly damp one. He reaches for my hands and begins to wipe off the remnants of the left behind ale from my own attempts of wiping up the bar.

His hands work gently against mine. I study his ministrations intently, wondering how he can be such a contradiction. How he can invoke such conflicting emotions within me? I once again find myself wanting to know more about him. Maybe he was right in the kitchen. Maybe I do like him? No! Do not go there Elizabeth, not tonight… or ever…

His fingers linger on my hands as he pulls away. He grabs another bottle of ale from the selection behind the bar. He fills up his now empty mug, thanks to me, and sets the bottle aside.

"It'll be our little secret," he says softly as he leans over the bar, as if to keep anyone from hearing. A grin is tugging at the corners of his mouth and I flush at the idea of him and I having a secret. I like the idea of it and smile tenderly at him.

Meliodas grin widens and he comes even closer. My heartbeat picks up once again as his face draws closer to my own. My mind is hazy and I can't think straight. His face is inches from mine, when his eyes dart over to a window and he laughs.

"Well, ours _and_ Ban's secret," he retells as he leans back nonchalantly.

Huh? What just happened? Why did he stop, uh, whatever it is he was going to do? I follow his gaze and see Ban creeping in the window, a large smirk on his face.

I scream. How long has he been there? Oh goddesses please don't let him have seen everything that just happened! Please have mercy on my pour soul!

"Elizabeth!" Hawk shouts as he barges in the door. "Are you alright? Meliodas didn't touch you again did he?" Hawk demands with a look at the accused.

Meliodas raises his hands up, as if to prove his innocence. "I didn't do anything," he tells Hawk with a shake of his head, an amused look on his face.

"I-I'm sorry Hawk," I apologize to the pig. "I was just startled by Ban's appearance in the window, is all."

"Well, alright," Hawk relents as Ban walks in the bar.

"Sorry about that little Ellie," he grins smugly, appearing anything but sorry. "Was just trying to see where the Captain went too~."

"Sure ya were," Meliodas hums as he takes a drink of his freshly poured ale.

"Well since you skipped out on our fight after one punch, you owe me a drink!" Ban demands.

"You were a bit preoccupied with the trees so I thought I'd check on Elizabeth." Meliodas says, eyes lingering on me. I blush. What was he going to do before Ban showed up?

"Ya, okay." Ban says with a roll of his eyes. "Maybe you shouldn't have sent me 5 miles up the road with one punch..." he grumbles.

Meliodas merely grins.

"Say Master, I think I left some extra scraps in the kitchen." Ban suggests lazily, grabbing another drink.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me earlier!?" And just like that Hawk is speeding to the back of the bar to get to the kitchen. As soon as he is gone Ban shoots me a fox grin.

"So what we got in that glass there Ellie?" Ban asks tilting over the counter to peer in my mug.

"Um, whatever Sir Meliodas gave me?" I answer, unsure exactly what he had in his cup.

"Bernia Ale," he answers.

I should have known.

"Oh~," Ban asks curiously. "Isn't that what Master said she _shouldn't_ have?"

"Maybe," Meliodas shrugs with an easy smile. Ban glances at me and I merely mimic Meliodas.

"Hmm, as far as Master knows, you are still on your second mug right?" Ban verifies. I nod and his grin widens. "Oh ho~! This party _is_ just getting started!"

"Damn right it is!" I cheer loudly deciding to give into the giddy feeling Bernia ale seems to give me. Ban belts out a laugh and Meliodas hides his smile behind his mug. Was it something I said?

"I'm really~ glad that I told Master about those scraps in the kitchen," Ban says happily with a huge grin.

"You didn't," Meliodas says with a knowing smirk.

"You bet your ass I did! I needed to see drunk Ellie! And Master didn't seem too keen on letting that happen." Ban says with an evil twinkle in his eyes.

"Psh," I snort getting involved in the conversation. "What did you do?" Man, I'm so much bolder when I drink this stuff. The evil grin on Ban and Meliodas face is enough to make me worry for the little pig.

"Whatcha yelling about in here?" Hawk asks coming back out from the kitchen, surprising me.

"Hawk!" I cry happily effectively forgetting about whatever Ban and Meliodas were discussing. "You should be a ninja! You're so sneaky!" I whisper shout to him.

Ban snorts into his mug as Hawk gives me a question look. "Good thing that's your last one," he grumbles. Meliodas and I share a secret look.

I quickly hide my smile by taking another drink. What Hawk doesn't know won't hurt him right? It's just one more drink. What could go possibly go wrong?

* * *

A/N: What? You thought I was going to give you my drunk Ellie in one go? No way! She's a little out of it this chapter but the stuff she was drinking is nothing compared to that Bernia Ale! Next chapter will be even more fun! I couldn't fit all the stuff I had planned for drunk Ellie and Ban in this one. Hehe

What could Ban and Meliodas done to poor Hawk's food? Oh you'll find out! Next chapter! ;)

You guys are seriously so amazing! Last chapters reviews were the most I received yet! I'm like seriously dancing around the room! You guys make my day every time you decide to drop a review for this little story of mine! Speaking of that..

Happy two-month anniversary for Destiny!

For all those awesome reviews and to celebrate Destiny's anniversary you guys get another lovely sneak peek! Enjoy and be sure to leave me a review!

Feel free to leave me some suggestions for Ban and Meliodas' names. Ban must start with a B and Meliodas must start with an M! You'll maybe be able to guess why after reading the preview ;) Yes I got what I want for names but I'm open to suggestions! Enjoy the sneak peek!

Love, Luv

" _We are the Great Super Pig and his partner the Enchanting Elizabeth!" the pig roars passionately. "All will know our greatness!" he boasts and I find myself getting caught up in his excitement._

" _Yeah! Let's go save the world Great Super Pig!" I bellow enthusiastically, pumping a fist in the air._

" _Who are we, who are we?" Ban demands as he jumps up in down in his seat. "I wanna cool name!"_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter 17**

It quickly becomes apparent that Ban most defiantly put something in Hawk's food.

"I'm Super Pig!" Hawk cries as he runs around the tables.

I giggle and clap gleefully. "Super Pig Hawk!" I agree excitedly standing up from my chair. I begin to chase him around the tables. We weave in and out laughing merrily before we both come to a stop in front of the bar.

Ban is wearing a shit eating grin as he downs another mug. Meliodas is just smiling lazily at us as he shakes his head. Our gaze meets and I grin at him happily. I'm having so much fun!

"Super Pig Hawk?" I ask, titling my head to the side.

"Yes citizen?" he responds in authority as he puffs out his chest.

"Who can I be?" I question pointing a finger at myself. "I wanna be super too!"

"Can't you be the princess I save?" Hawk says.

"Psh!" I snort. "That's so stero- t- typical!" I struggle with the word. But he knows what I mean! "The hero saving the princess? No way!" I scold him drawing laughs from our onlookers.

I shoot them a glare and they immediately pipe up. Ban's eyes are huge in disbelief that I would so openly glare at him and I smile in victory. Yeah, I'm not that timid little girl from earlier! I look at Meliodas and find his eyes merely shine with amusement. Well that won't do. I crinkle my nose and stick my tongue out at him.

HA! Take that!

Meliodas only raises an eyebrow as he watches me, a smile tugging at his lips. Okay, so maybe that wasn't' as effective as I thought it was going to be. Damn.

"Well," Hawk speaks up, bringing me out of my inner battle of how to get Meliodas to react the same as Ban when I glare. Not sure it was a battle I was going to win anyways.

"How about you be the Elegant Elizabeth?" Hawk ponders out loud. His brows furrow in thought as he begins to pace. "No that's to princessy. Hmm. Maybe Energetic Elizabeth… Excitable Elizabeth? Na.. don't' like that one either.

"How about the Voluptuous Elizabeth," Meliodas chimes in with a cheeky grin. Ban snorts in his ale and my eyes widen. Voluptuous? My brain can't seem to process the meaning of the word at the moment. Is it good or bad?

"No, that doesn't start with an _E_ Meliodas." Hawk scoffs, completely ignoring the name. I think there is something wrong with Hawk. He would usually pipe up if Meliodas said something offensive. Maybe it wasn't? Though the pig sprinting around the tables and calling himself _Super Pig_ probably leans heavier to the pig being out of it.

"Ops," Meliodas replies with a shrug of his shoulders, grinning smugly at me. "How about Erotic Elizabeth then?" he says and I blush. His eyes dance in joy at my discomfort. That word I know.

"Na, I don't like how that rolllss of the tongue," Hawk complains. Is he starting to slur his words?

Meliodas shrugs again. "Agree to disagree I guess."

"OH!" Ban exclaims, a dusting of red across his cheeks. He seems to be feeling as good as I am. "I got one Master! How about the Enchanting Elizabeth! Because you know, she's entrapped you guys!" he laughs when Meliodas shoots him a glare.

"I have not!" I deny loudly as Hawk shouts, "That's perfect!" as he gets onto a table.

"We are the Great Super Pig and his partner the Enchanting Elizabeth!" the pig roars passionately. "All will know our greatness!" he boasts and I find myself getting caught up in his excitement.

"Yeah! Let's go save the world Great Super Pig!" I bellow enthusiastically, pumping a fist in the air.

"Who are we, who are we?" Ban demands as he jumps up in down in his seat. "I wanna cool name!"

"Bastard Ban." Hawk deadpans and Ban deflates. "You're obviously a bad guy!"

"Maybe Bouncing Ban? Banter Ban? Battle-born Ban? Bandit Ban?" I throw out a stream of names hoping one of them will stick and make both of them happy.

"What? I was thinking more like Batman… or Deadpool. Those guys are pretty badass. Hell! You could even call me Badass Ban!"

I stare at the man curiously. "Batman?... Deadpool?"

"Who the hell are those guys?" Hawk snaps at Ban. Ban merely shrugs with a smug grin. Well that's weird.

"You're still Bastard Ban," Hawk demands with a stomp of his foot and the table groans under him.

"Get off the table pig before you snap it in half," Meliodas commands casually as he sips some more ale.

"Oh! Sir Meliodas!" I exclaim. "You need a name!"

"Do I?" he tilts his head and I nod eagerly before I take a drink of my own ale.

"Malicious Meliodas," Hawk grumbles as he steps off the table.

"What was that?" Meliodas asks.

Hawk immediately straightens up and shoots the bar owner a big grin. "The Majestic Meliodas is what I said. Or even Magnificent Meliodas?" He suggests cautiously.

"Hey! How come he gets a nice name!?" Ban demands slamming his mug on the counter. "He should be Morbid Meliodas!" Ban laughs wildly.

"I don't like that," I say scrunching up my nose.

"Course you don't," Ban rolls his eyes and I stick my tongue out at him. That's how I'm fighting my battles tonight, with my tongue. Wait… Is that dirty? "Fine, to appease little Miss _Enchanting_ how about Mastermind Meliodas?"

"Do I get a say in this at all?" Meliodas asks.

"No," the three of us deadpan and Meliodas lets out a huff of air.

"Ooo~. How about Mr. Incredible?"

"Who?" Hawk and I ask. Ban continues as if he doesn't hear us.

"He has a wife ya know." He says looking at Meliodas. "Elastigirl," he finishes as he turns to me with a wicked grin.

"Well that settles it." Meliodas says easily. "Elizabeth, you're Elastigirl."

I blush brightly. But Ban said they were married! "Bu-But," I attempt to argue but can't seem to get much heart into it. Maybe there is a part of me who wouldn't mind being close to Meliodas. Isn't it crazy that marriage is part of what I was running away from and here I am okay with marrying Meliodas. Well it is pretend after all… right?

"NO!" Hawk shouts. "She's the Enchanting Elizabeth!" he pouts with tears in his eyes, completely ignoring that Meliodas wanted to be _married_ to me.

I pat his head in an effort to calm him.

"Ah no tears Master! This is a party!" Ban comments. "I know! Why don't you tell me the story of last time Ellie got drunk!"

"NO!" I shout mortified as Hawk squeals, "OKAY!"

Hawk then proceeds to explain to him, despite my protests of horrors, our first night together. At some point Meliodas leaves, to go to the bathroom I'm assuming and Hawks usual sweet and innocent grin turns sinister. Apparently Meliodas isn't the only one who knows when to cop-er-cont-captilize? On a situation? Whatever, take advantage of people going to the bathroom is what I'm going for here.

"And here is the best part." He whispers in conspiracy as he leans over the counter to tell Ban. "She totally had him wrapped around her finger! She removed her scarf, undid a button and he was putty! Even let her have more alcohol when he already told her only one drink!"

Ban shoots me a knowing look. He is well aware the same thing happened tonight and I managed to get three drinks instead of the two.

"H-he was not!" I deny hastily, shaking my head and waving my arms in front of my face. "He didn't act any different then he normally does! Plus, it was only a gulp!" I explain even with a blush dusting my cheeks.

Hawk snickers. "Sure, sure."

"I say we try a little experiment," Ban suggest with an evil grin.

"You sound an awful lot like Merlin!" Hawk laughs giddily. It's a weird thing to see a pig act like that and I actually laugh with him. Damnit! I'm supposed to be upset!

"Ya and you look like her tattoo!" Ban snorts and I 'ooooooo' at Hawk.

"I do not!" he frowns.

"Anyways, Ellie, I think you should undo a button." Ban suggests completely ignoring the pig.

"No! It's cold!" I say making up an excuse. "Besides what Hawk says isn't true," I pout. "I tried doing that same move Veronica does to the guy she lik- er knows and it didn't work," I explain somewhat bitter drinking more ale.

"Yes it did!" Hawk says. "You were too drunk to notice! Plus, he totally spat out ale when you undid your button!"

"Move? What move?" Ban questions with a nosy look. I open my mouth, prepared to tell him to forget about it.

"Whatcha guys talking about?" Meliodas asks rejoining the conversation and we all jump.

"N-nothing!" I squeak quickly and he raises a skeptical eyebrow.

"I'm trying to convince Ellie to show us some more of those dance moves." Ban lies easily.

"Oh?" Meliodas tilts his head. "Really?" he asks me and I start to splutter nonsense.

"Course really. Would I lie to you Captain?" Ban asks with big innocent eyes.

"Yes," Both Hawk and Meliodas deadpan. The Fox Sin of Greed just waves them off.

"So what we going to do about the music?" he ponders aloud.

"Doesn't Gowther have some kind of contraption for that up in his room?" Hawk asks.

"Oh yeah! Let's go get it!" Ban jumps up off his chair and him and Hawk make a mad dash for the stairs.

I seem to be getting left at the bar a lot tonight.

"Well that was weird," Meliodas comments settling on a stool next to me.

"Was it?" I ask. "I wish I knew you all better so I could tell if something was out of character with someone," I frown thinking of when the two were telling me that Meliodas wasn't his normal self around me.

"Hmm," Meliodas hums. "You'll get there."

"But will our time together really be long enough?" I ask suddenly, fearing that my time with them may indeed not be as long as I want it to be. My eyes begin to water and blink back the tears trying to escape. Why am I crying? I knew that I would only be with them for a short time! Stupid Bernia Ale!

"Hey," Meliodas says placing a hand over mine. "Don't stress over something that hasn't happened yet." He tells me with a reassuring squeeze. "We got some time together." He gives me a soft smile.

A lone tear escapes my eye and he wipes it away with his free hand. His hands are rough from years of labor and yet I find his touch comforting. I lean into his hand. He's so warm. I want him to warm up more of me. What?

My face heats up as Meliodas eyes me with interest.

There is a loud commotion coming from above us and we both look towards the ceiling.

"What the hell are they doing?" Meliodas mumbles removing his hand. I giggle at his confused face. He turns his eyes on me and I swallow thickly. "Didn't I tell you there's punishment when you laugh at me?" he asks with a raised eyebrow and a dangerous twinkle in his eyes.

"Uh, um. Maybe?" I manage to struggle out.

"Then you're aware of the consequences?" He asks, a smile tugging playfully at the corners of his lips.

"Well, no." I reply honestly. "You've never actually punished me yet." I say sadly and both our eyes go wide. "Uh! I mean, of course you did!" I rush to lie as my face turns beat red. What is wrong with me? Why would I say that?!

Bernia Ale – 3

Elizabeth – 0

"Hmmm," he hums leaning close and resting a hand on my knee. "We'll have to take care of that tonight then huh?" he says and his fingers start to trail up my thigh. I shiver and bite my lip.

"Maybe we'll add educating you on reasons not to bite your lip to that list of things to teach you."

"T-teach me?" I stutter out softly. He simply nods, his bright eyes studying me with great interest. "Wh-what else?" I ask boldly. Damnit Elizabeth. Another point for Bernia Ale.

"Well," he grins as his eyes twinkle mischievously. "We'll start with-"

His voice is cut off by a loud noise landing at the bottom of the steps. We look over to find Hawk lying on the ground, dazed swirls in his eyes.

"Hawk!" I cry as rush over to his aid leaving behind an agitated Meliodas. I'm grateful for the distraction though. I can't imagine where he was going with that conversation. I mentally groan. I just had to say he never punished me huh? And then to add to the hole I dug, I _ask_ what else? Good one Elizabeth.

"Are you alright?" I finally ask once I shake myself out of my thoughts.

"Ya, I'm fine," he replies and his eyes are still unfocused.

"He'll be alright," Ban says as he comes down the stairs carrying a stringed instrument. "He didn't fall too far. I think the alcohol I slipped in his food his finally catching up with him. Master's a light weight." So that's what he put in his food.

"Fell from the first landing I'm guessing." Meliodas deadpans. I look at him to see him and Ban engaging in another staring contest. What is up with all of those?

Ban chuckles, "Maybe."

"How don't you know?" I question brashly and Ban looks at me like I just let the cat out of the bag. Meliodas eyes us both with a smug grin.

"What's with all the questions?" Ban complains. "Let's play some music!" He then proceeds to strum a few chords to figure out the sound.

I immediately take a liking to it. Music was one thing I was always able to enjoy. I quickly leave Hawk to the nap he seems to be taking and begin to sway around the tables. I'm just going to chock up this gallant dance for another point to Bernia Ale. I'm losing miserably but I can't seem to find myself caring to much.

Ban takes breaks in between songs to take a drink and chat a bit. Every time I'm about to sit down he strings up another song. I can't help it, I keep dancing. Somewhere along the way I notice Ban has a straw in his ale so he can drink and play. Eventually I get warm and decide to pause in my dance long enough to undo a button.

The action is trailed by a slip up in the song and two sounds of choking on ale. A quiet "Shit, it actually worked," escapes Ban's lips and is followed up with a loud smack to the back of his head by Meliodas.

"What worked," he questions not even bothering to keep his tone down.

"Uh," Ban stops playing all together as he notices something in Meliodas' eyes. I frown at him for stopping his playing and he gives me a sheepish smile before turning to look at Hawk. "Look at the time! I better get Master up to bed!"

He shuffles across the room to the sleeping pig and throws him over his shoulder. He then returns to the bar and chugs his ale. "G'night!" he calls and sprints up the stairs.

"What…" I mumble to myself. I look over to Meliodas to see him shaking his head, but a small smile rests on his lips.

"Suppose we should go to bed too." He sighs and collects the mugs into one place on the counter. I stare at him and want to groan. So many dishes! Meliodas seems to notice my distress, because he chuckles. "Don't worry we can do them tomorrow. Or just leave them for Ban," he mumbles the last part.

I sigh in relief and fall behind Meliodas as he leads the way up the stairs.

"So, Elizabeth," Meliodas drawls out as we enter his room.

"Yes, Sir Meliodas?" I answer as he shuts the door behind us.

"Can I make a request?" he asks with his back to me, still facing the door.

"Of course Sir Meliodas. What is it?"

"Would you mind changing first?"

"S-Sure," I stutter as I blush. My eyes squeeze shut as I curse. So much for Ban's genius idea that I have an effect on him. Stupid Ban. Stupid Hawk. Stupid Elizabeth. I sigh.

"You okay?" I open my eyes and come face to face with Meliodas. "Did you have too much to drink? I thought you were handling it well," a slight frown decorates his face.

"Uh no, I'm fine," I say. All the dancing I did worked in my favor of sobering me up, at least a little bit. "Was just thinking of something Ban and Hawk were saying," I mumble.

"What was that?" he asks casually a spark of curiosity in his eyes.

"That I have an _effect_ on you," I blurt out and blush in mortification. Really Elizabeth? Let's just tell him that I think he's attractive while I'm at. Ugh. Maybe I'm not as sober as I thought I was.

"Really?" he says keeping his tone even and raising an eyebrow. Despite his calm demeanor, I feel like I may have just gotten the two of them in trouble. Well too late to go back now. Maybe if I wasn't feeling so giddy about him being so close, I would give more thought to their wellbeing.

"Yeah," I nod. It's now or never. "Do I?"

Something shifts in his eyes and he gets a faraway look in them. What can he be thinking about? The look doesn't last too long before it's replaced by something playful.

"Maybe," he drawls out and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. I blush and take a step back. Confronting him in his bedroom probably wasn't a great idea. Another point to Bernia Ale. What's the score now?

I take another step back and he counters. We are step for step, shuffling across the room until my knees connect with the bed and I'm falling backwards. I grasp on to Meliodas' shoulders hoping to keep my balance but end up dragging him down with me.

His face is pressed into my cleavage, hot breath grazing the exposed skin. I curse and both praise Ban for his drawn out antics to get me to undo the stupid button. Have my feelings on Meliodas really changed so drastically? Or is the alcohol to blame.

My thoughts stop as I feel his mouth open against my breasts and his body shift awkwardly on top of me. My legs part without my consent and his legs fall to occupy the space, his feet resting on the floor. I flush bright red at the intimate position we are in, the heat beginning to course through my body. He removes his face from my breasts and props up his elbows so his face can hover over mine.

His eyes are dark and I shiver in anticipation for what's to come. "Hmm," he hums happily, the tone contradicting the longing look in his eyes. "You're very forward tonight Elizabeth or should I say Elastigirl?"

My mouth is dry and I open and shut it numerous times. He smirks at my speechlessness and pushes his chest against mine to whisper in my ear. "There's no Hawk to save you this time." He insinuates huskily.

The heat in my lower abdomen pools as I grip tightly to his shirt. I attempt to clench my thighs together but instead end up squeezing Meliodas even closer to my body. His stomach comes into contact with the most intimate part of me and I can't help the moan that escapes me.

Both our eyes go wide at the unexpected noise. I can't believe I just did that! Meliodas grins widely at me and it only serves to make me hotter.

"I really like that sound," he tells me softly, once again whispering in my ear. I bite my lip to contain another sound from escaping. He pulls back to see and frowns. "Right. There's punishment to be dealt tonight, along with a few… lessons." He says as finger lands on my lips.

I close my eyes at his touch as he eases the lip out of my teeth.

"First lesson," he starts cheekily and I reopen my eyes at his cheery tone. He's studying me intently, making sure I'm listening before he continues. "No more biting this guy," he says tapping my lip gently. "It's not very nice of you to be so mean to him."

"I-I'm sorry!" I apologize. Why? I don't know! He's scolding me so the need to say sorry just happens. He's on the ground! Why doesn't he move away?

"It also draws more attention to your lips, and we don't need anyone else looking at you." He states calmly and I squeeze my thighs, and him, again.

"S-sorry."

"Hmm, now what can we set up as punishment if you don't follow the rules," he ponders thoughtfully as he trails his fingertips up my bare arms.

"P-punishment?" I squeak, trembling at his touch.

"Yep," he states. "I don't go back on my word and I _did_ say there would be punishment," his eyes twinkle mischievously. His hands come to rest on my shoulders as he speaks again. "Could just give these a good squeeze," he mutters as his hands trail lower and grasp my breasts.

Another startled moan escapes me. I'm sure my whole body is flushed red from his touches and my own embarrassment. He eyes me smugly and I turn my head away. That look he's giving me is doing strange things to me below my waist. The contact I have with him there, isn't helping either.

His face then takes on a contemplative look. "Hmm, though I suppose I don't want to share the sound with anyone else," he says as he gives my breasts another squeeze.

"Ah-ah," I whimper.

"Yeah, definitely not sharing these," he mumbles. "Oh well," he chirps. "I'll just wing it next time it happens."

And just like that, I'm staring at the ceiling, the blonde mop of hair gone from my vision. I'm too exhausted emotionally and physically to even attempt to move. I don't even know where to begin sorting through my thoughts. I don't get much time before the green eyes invade my vision once again, this time upside down.

"You sleeping like that?" he questions merrily. Even studying him from this angle fails to calm my nerves. "Doesn't look very comfortable."

"Um…. Maybe?" I whisper unsure if I have the strength or drive to stand.

"Huh, are you at least going to get into the bed?" he continues to question.

"Uh…"

"Need some help?"

I blush and nod. He smiles haughtily and shifts on the bed to pull me fully on to it. He sets me down on my side, laying down next to me with a huge smile on his face. He pulls the blankets up to rest on our shoulders and pats my shoulder gently. It's completely unfair that he can show such tender affection after lighting my body on fire just moments ago.

"S-Sir Meliodas?" I whisper.

"Hmm?"

"I-uh-well…" I begin, unsure of where to take my train of thought. He waits patiently for me to get my shit together, studying me with bright green eyes. "T-Thank you."

"For?" he inquires with a raised eyebrow.

"Tonight. I had a lot of fun."

"Well, we could do this every night," he tells me suggestively as he places a hand on my waist, pulling me closer.

I swallow thickly as I attempt to reign back in my scattered thoughts. "Not just tonight. Ever since I've met you a few days ago, I've never felt more at ease. It's like I'm home."

Meliodas casual demeanor doesn't change to what I say. A smile still rests on his face. His hand is still holding me close. But, his eyes... His eyes glaze over and I can't seem to grasp why. Did something I say offend him? I move on before I can dwell on it. I'm tired after all. The bed is lulling me into sleep much too fast.

"Thank you, Sir Meliodas."

"You don't have anything to thank me for Elizabeth," he tells me softly and pulling me closer.

I give him a genuine smile and close my eyes, completely ignoring the fact that I'm still much closer to him then I should be. "Goodnight Sir Meliodas."

"Goodnight Elizabeth."

* * *

A/N: I did my best to get in as many of the name suggestions as I could! Some did come in a later so I didn't get a chance to work them in, but THANK YOU everyone for the spectacular reviews and suggestions! It was fun to hear all the names for our lovable goofballs! XD

I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I got pulled away a few times my friends to help write a short story for our joint account Double LSD. They are some crazy ladies but I luv them! XD I am also on vacation at the moment (not that you care XD) so please let me know if you find any glaring errors ;) I know it's not my best chapter so please forgive me. I LUV YOU ALL!

Last chapter got the most reviews in Destiny history! That deserves a sneak peek! We also broke 150 reviews! Amazing guys! Thank you so much for your continued support! It means the world to me! :D

 _Another morning rolls around and I notice that it's awfully dark. I turn my head to find Meliodas and see he's already gone. I frown slightly. I was hoping to get use to him being next to me when I woke up. My eyes widen and I slap my face. No! Bad Elizabeth!_

 _I climb out of bed and dress for the day, rushing down the steps two at a time._

 _I find the men and pig talking by a window. "What's going on?"_

" _Bad news it seems," Ban grumbles. He stands with his arms crossed a frown etched across his face._


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter 18**

I wake up. Refusing to open my eyes, I snuggle further into whatever I am holding. The grip on my hip tightens slightly as it pulls me closer. A comfortable sigh escapes me as I attempt to fall back asleep. I don't want to get up just yet.

"As much as I like cuddling with you," a voice close to my ear flutters through my sleepy haze. "I should probably get up. Someone's got to take care of the bar after all."

"Five more minutes," I sleepily demand and nuzzle my face even further into soft skin. My nose rubs up and down and I idly wonder if I've been laying on my arm the whole night.

"Alright, five more minutes," the voice replies and I can hear the laugh in the voice as the vibrations move through my face. This isn't my arm or a pillow I'm cuddling.

I groggily open my eyes and a vision of bare skin and blonde hair invades my gaze. I squeak and subconsciously crush whatever it is I'm holding. My brain is having a hard time processing the situation I find myself in. Did I drink that much last night?

"Thought you wanted five more minutes?" the same light hearted voice teases and I blush hotly as I finally realize who it is. My eyes trail up his neck to find him facing me. Meliodas' green eyes are bright with merriment at the shock I'm sure is on my face.

I make no move to get away or open my mouth. The sun streams through the windows, casting its rays across us. They reflect in his eyes and light up his skin. I'm mesmerized by the sight.

"Good morning Elizabeth," he chirps happily attempting to bring me out of my daze. "Did ya sleep well?" he asks with an easy grin.

I swallow thickly and nod. "G-good morning to you too, Sir Meliodas," I reply with a voice husky from sleep.

"Hmm," he hums contently. "I have to say. I much prefer waking up like this next to you then in that ball of rope," he tells me with a teasing smile as his hand rubs circles on the skin of my hip.

I flush at his words and his touch. How is he touching bare skin right now? Did my nightie ride up that much? I glance down to find that I'm still in my uniform, the damn button undone once again. I groan and flop my head forward, right back into the crook of Meliodas neck and shoulder.

"Don't like your uniform jammies?" he jokes merrily as he holds me. I shake my head 'no'. Right, I'm in his arms. I shouldn't be.

"I can't believe I didn't change," I grumble pushing myself away from him with a red face. His hold stays strong, allowing me no chance to escape from my embarrassment.

"Ah well, you weren't really in the.. let's say _mood_ to go change," he tells me with a mischievous grin. "Though I'd be happy to help you change this morning." He offers cheerfully.

"Wh-what?" I squeak with wide eyes.

"You heard me," his grin never falters. "I was looking forward to seeing _all_ of what I had picked out for you to wear ya know" he tells me, like he's talking about the weather and not seeing me half naked. He props himself up slightly as his free hand trails up my arm.

"Eep!" I squander as my body flushes. His fingertips leave my skin momentarily transferring over my uniform top, before shifting to my bare collarbone. I need to stop undoing this button!

"Probably have a little bit of time before-"

"MELIODAS!" a voice bellows and the bedroom door flies open to reveal Hawk. His cheeks are puffed in anger; his normally relaxed ears are raised in fury. Even Hawk's skin seems to have taken on a brighter pink than usual.

"That," Meliodas sighs dropping his head back onto the pillow.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Hawk demands as he barrels into the room. He makes a leap for the bed and Meliodas gently rolls me away before the pig lands on him. Yeah, that would have hurt. The bed creaks under the added weight.

"I didn't do anything, just woke up actually," Meliodas explains holding his hands up in a surrendering manner. I sit up on the bed to get a better look at them.

"How did you get out of your ropes damnit!" Hawk demands heatedly with a stomp of his foot on Meliodas chest. I wince as he lets out a huff of air from the impact.

"You didn't put them on last night," Meliodas shrugs nonchalantly.

Hawk looks mortified, his eyes widen in disbelief at his own negligence. He looks to be contemplating how to win this argument and his eyes fall on me. "ELIZABETH!" he screeches and I flinch at the loud noise. "You could have tied him up!"

"Yeah Elizabeth. You can tie me up anytime," Meliodas suggests with a devilish twinkle in his eyes. I flush hotly at the insinuation. Wasn't he just saying yesterday how it could be foreplay?

There's a chuckle from the doorway interrupting my thoughts. All our eyes travel to see who could be here. There stands Ban, missing his shirt for some reason. Right, I almost forgot that he would be joining us from now on. I pout slightly at the thought of my alone time with Meliodas being cut down.

"Man, you guys are into some kinky stuff," he sings with a crooked grin.

My eyes go wide and my mouth drops open. I look from Ban, who is giving me that damn knowing look, over to Meliodas. He only grins! Okay never mind, maybe less alone time with Meliodas isn't such a bad thing.

"Damnit Ban!" Hawk squeals as he leaps off of Meliodas to attack the undead man. Ban's eyes expand momentarily before they take on an excited gleam. The man dashes from the room and Hawk rushes after him.

"Uh…" I attempt to speak after a few moments of silence, but I don't even know where to begin. "What just… happened?" I settle with. It's about as close as I'm going to get on managing my thoughts on the matter.

"Well, first you woke up cuddling me," he starts tugging me down back to his side. My front is snug against him with his one arm looped around my back so his hand can rest on my hip. "Yep just like that," he grins as he pulls me close. I place a hand on his chest to push away slightly so I can look at him. "Then we talked about undressing you," he wiggles his eyebrows and I flush.

"That's not-" I attempt to interrupt but he keeps going.

"Hawk interrupts on our bonding time with the suggestion that you tie me up and Ban comments on said bonding time causing Hawk to pursue." He smiles broadly. "Questions?"

I huff. "I knew that."

"Then why'd ya ask?"

"I just… I don't know. Wasn't expecting the morning to be so, um, eventful already?" I state unsure looking away from him.

"Get used to it," he says with a shrug. "It will only get worse the more Sins we throw into this place." I shudder at the thought or anybody else catching us in such, um, intimate? Acts? "Anyways, where were we before Hawk barged in?"

I gulp. Changing. He was talking about helping me change. My cheeks feel hot as I deny knowing what we were talking about.

"Ah, right," he nods to himself and then flips on top of me. None of his body touching mine as his arms cage me in. "Getting you a change of clothes." He grins much to harmlessly for what he's suggesting.

"Uh, uh," I stutter as I try my damnest not to squirm underneath him. Stay strong! Don't move!

"The dress you wore last night was _really_ nice, but," he pauses as he leans in close to whisper. "I'm looking forward to what I got you for underneath." He leans back just enough to gauge my reaction.

My blood boils at the sounds of his voice and I'm immediately taken back to last night when he was hovering over me in much the same way. I bite my lip. What? It's a nervous habit!

Meliodas frowns. "What did I tell you about biting your lip?"

"D-don't? Or else?" I question. Points to me for being able to form a sentence in this situation.

"Or else?" he prompts with a cocked eyebrow.

"P-p-punishment," I squeak. Yeah, pretty sure my whole body could be on fire from how red I am.

"That's right," he grins victoriously. A hand lifts off the bed ready to descend upon me.

BAM

A loud crash from downstairs shakes the room. Meliodas grumbles as he hops off the bed and strolls to the closet. He removes his shirt and tosses it to the side. I sit up slightly and watch in fascination as his muscles move while he reaches into grab a new one.

I should feel ashamed at staring at a man so openly. Yes, I'm embarrassed. No, it's not enough to stop me. Okay, I do feel ashamed. I quickly avert my eyes before finding them on him again a second later.

Right, maybe not _that_ ashamed.

The cloth is thrown over his back and I want to whine in protest. What is wrong with me? Meliodas hardly gives me time to ponder the thought as he heads for the door.

"Breakfast will be ready for you whenever you get downstairs," he tells me with a cheery smile, all remains of his grumbling from earlier gone.

I nod as his figure retreats through the door. I collapse back down on the bed, a loud sigh escaping my lips. Do I even bother trying to figure out what just happened?

Another loud crash comes from downstairs. I shake my head affectionately. Will I ever not find their antics endearing? I suppose that will remain to be seen as we find more Sins. Well, I better hurry up and change so I can see what they are doing.

I swiftly change into one of the casual dresses I had picked out a few days ago. A pale pink sundress with thick straps and a sweet heart neck line. I smile softly at my reflection. It is really nice to be able to get a change of dress besides those long ones I had to wear at home.

Exiting the room, I take the steps two at a time so I can join my new companions. Stopping at the bottom of the steps, I pause.

What the hell?

Chairs scatter the tavern floor and a few even appear to be broken. Tables were overturn and it looks like the kitchen door is even slightly unhinged. Did a tornado go through here? Why is everything in such shambles?

My eyes trail across the room and finally come to find the three. I tilt my head to the side as I contemplate the scene I see before me.

The three seem to be in a dogpile of sorts. Hawk, the poor piggy, was at the bottom, flattened as much as the round pig could be. Ban was sprawled out on him, slight tears in his red leather and a frown on his face. Meliodas sat as King of the Hill over both of them with a smug smile.

"Seriously Cap'n," Ban grumbles as he props his elbow up to support his head. "No harm was done, just relax would ya?"

Meliodas doesn't reply as he notices me standing at the bottom of the stairs. His smug smile turns pleased and he waves. Snapping out of my dazed confusion at the mess I found, I return his smile and wave. My eyes catch Ban's arrogant face making kissy faces at Meliodas and I. Feeling the heat gather on my cheeks, I stick out my tongue at him. It's too early for his teasing.

Hoping off the pile he made, Meliodas spins around on his heel to kick Ban's arm out from under him. The Sin of Greed, not expecting the action, face plants. Hawk noticing the load off his back hurriedly stands causing Ban to roll onto the floor with a loud thud. That man just can't catch a break this morning it seems.

"Elizabeth!" the pig cries joyfully. "Thank goodness you're here!" he sighs and comes to brush up against my leg. I pat his head affectionately.

"You guys sure have made a mess this morning," I muse absentmindedly as I continue patting Hawk's head as I observe the room once again.

Hawk snorts. "Well that's because -" he stops upon seeing Meliodas raise an eyebrow at him. "Never mind," he squeaks shuffling behind my legs.

I shoot the blonde bar owner a curious glance. He merely responds with an innocent smile. "Breakfast is at the bar," he tells me easily as he begins to tidy up the mess of chairs.

We spend the rest of the morning talking. Meliodas has Hawk's Mom move to the opposite side of Dalmary, supposedly it would bring in a few new customers as well as some of the same. As the sun raises higher in the sky, customers start to file in once again. Nothing particularly interesting happens. Mishaps happen, mostly by me, and Hawk cleans them up. Meliodas and Ban bicker lively back and forth over the food. And I just watch it all. Amazed by them.

How are they criminals?

It comes time to close and I eagerly shut the door behind the last patron. Ban offers me another drink, gathering a glare from Hawk. I decline, opting to turn in early instead. Meliodas casual smile spreads across his face as he offers to tuck me in.

Hawk of course, scolds him and tells him there is no way he's getting to sleep next to me without being tied up!

"Could you at least let Elizabeth do it this time?" he asks innocently, but that look in his eyes tell me it's anything but. I blush and attempt to stutter out an answer.

"NO!" Hawk screams as Ban chuckles at his Captain's antics.

* * *

Another morning rolls around and I notice that it's awfully dark. I turn my head to find Meliodas and see he's already gone. I frown slightly. I was hoping to get use to him being next to me when I woke up. My eyes widen and I slap my face. No! Bad Elizabeth!

I climb out of bed and dress for the day, rushing down the steps two at a time.

I find the men and pig talking by a window. "What's going on?"

"Bad news it seems," Ban grumbles. He stands with his arms crossed a frown etched across his face.

"Someone's come looking for you." Hawk explains, a concern furrow resting on his brow.

"Can't get out with all these bugs around." Meliodas comments as he studies the black cloud lazily.

"Bugs?" I scrunch my nose.

"Yeah, looks to be the work of one of the Weird Fangs," Ban yawns.

"You don't seem very worried." I observe curiously.

He shrugs nonchalantly as he saunters towards the kitchen. "Nothing we haven't run into before."

"Though the whole _Give us the Princess or else_ thing is new," Hawk snorts as he trots to the bar.

"I don't understand," I grumble. Why are there bugs outside? Why doesn't anyone seem worried about it?

"They think we kidnapped you," Meliodas enlightens me.

"What?!" I pipe in disbelief. "How could they possibly think that?"

"Well," Meliodas starts as he too heads for the bar. I trail behind. "From what you've told us of how you left the castle, there isn't much reason for them to thing you left of your own accord."

"But, but-" I got nothing.

"Pretty sure that Twigo guy is the reason for the unwanted attention," Meliodas says casually.

That's right. Twigo was the leader of that group of Holy Knights who came into the bar the first day I met Meliodas. I shiver at the memory of his lustful eyes on me. Next thing I know, two hands are on my breast and I squeak.

"S-Sir Meliodas?"

"Didn't like the look on your face," he shrugs, as if that was a good enough answer for his actions. Is this a sweet gesture then?

"So you grab her?!" Hawk shouts.

"Ya, why not?" Meliodas asks giving my boobs a squeeze. Ban laughs and I flush.

"Are you ready to give us the princess?" a voice booms. Meliodas raises an eyebrow as he releases me.

Hawk whips his head back and forth, "Who's there?"

"I am of the Weird Fangs, Golgius," the voice answers. A body of a man wearing a demon like helmet with curved horns and slanted eyes, then materializes next to Hawk with a bow.

Hawk squawks in fear as he jumps away from the strange man. He retreats next to me and I put my hand on his back in an effort to calm him. What in the world would the Weird Fangs want with me?

"Ah there you are Princess," Golgius says in a happier tone. "We were worried these, riffraff had ruined you!"

My head tilts to the side. "Ruined?" I question confused.

"Not yet," Meliodas chimes cheerfully. Why do I get the feeling he and Golgius are talking about different things?

"Though not from a lack of trying," Ban belts out with a laugh as he slaps his captain on the back.

Hawk groans. "Not helping you two!" he snaps.

"Then it is worse than I feared!" Golgius cries as he takes my hand in his, getting down on one knee as he looks up at me. My eyes go wide. What the hell is he doing? "I hope these two miscreants haven't damaged you in any way dear Princess! Hendrickson will not be happy to hear that any harm has come to you!" he continues.

"N-no, Sir Golgius. I am quite alrig-. Wait." I pause. Did he just say who I think he said? "Sir Hendrickson?"

Why would he be so upset about my leaving?

"But of course," Golgius bows his head once before looking at me from his position on the ground. "He is your-" I don't allow him to finish that sentence. My free hand quickly covers his mouth to stop the escaping of those words. Well where I assume his mouth is, he is wearing a thick helmet. Thankfully he gets the hint and doesn't speak anymore.

He was going to say future husband, wasn't he? But I never actually agreed to that! What in Britannia has been happening in the castle since I have been gone? Surely Father would have respected my wishes and gave me time to think about it! I can't imagine that Hendrickson would make such a claim either without consulting me first.

My brows furrow in thought. Maybe my leaving without any indication on what I was doing, wasn't my best idea. But who is saying such things? I know everyone would be worried about me, Hendrickson included, but for them to send Holy Knights? For them to think I would have been kidnapped?

"Uh, Elizabeth?" Hawks soft voice shatters through my thinking. I glance over to my new companions to see all eyes on me. Hawk is concerned, as he always is when my wellbeing is in question. Ban, I can't quite tell what he is thinking, only that he is watching with a raised eyebrow, seemingly curious. My eyes finally land on him.

Meliodas. He's harder to read then Ban, even though I've known him for longer. His face hasn't changed much. He isn't wearing that same grin, but he hasn't had it since Golgius bent down in front of me. His eyes are thoughtful; from what I can tell. I pray he has no idea what Golgius was going to say about Hendrickson. Though…

 _Why do I care so much?_

* * *

A/N: Hey all! Sorry for the little delay in this chapter! It was hell trying to catch back up on everything after being gone from work and live in general for over a week. Plus, getting distracted by the girls and our Double LSD account while trying to write this chapter as well. It was a struggle. But I know you guys probably don't care much for my excuses! XD I promise it won't be so long before the next update!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you to everyone for your continued support! We didn't get enough for that sneak peak, to bad… I had a good one planed ;) Maybe next chapter!

Til next time! Luv~


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter 19**

It's not like there is anything going on between Meliodas and I. My cheeks feel a bit warm at the thought and I force myself to look away from him. Whether he knows that Hendrickson and I are supposed to be engaged, shouldn't matter. It _doesn't_ matter. And yet…

My eyes find Meliodas again against my will. His face as stoic as it was moments ago, though I can see a slight crinkle to his brow. His usually bright green eyes are now a tinge darker, as they gaze into my soul. His own keep their secrets from me. I glance away unable to hold his gaze any longer.

And yet… My heart clenches at the thought of him knowing. The squeezing in my chest telling me desperately to keep it to myself. Why? What is this feeling?

"Princess?" Golgius questions, dragging me out of my inner turmoil.

"Uh, s-sorry!" I blush hotly and remove my hand from his helmet. I almost forgot it was there.

"No need to apologize Princess," Golgius replies as he finally stands up straight. "Now please, allow me to take you away from your kidnappers!" he implores with an outstretched hand.

"I wasn't kidnapped!" I insist, wanting desperately to groan out my irritation. "I left the castle of my own accord! I _will_ stay with the Sins until my mission is complete! Please relay the information to my family and…" I trail off, glancing a look at Meliodas. He remains unchanged. I gulp as I look back at Golgius, "and Sir Hendrickson."

"I'm afraid that I can't allow that," Golgius asserts and I can almost hear the displeasure in his voice. The friendly atmosphere he was exuding now turning slightly sinister. I do my best to keep a brave face. I can't let him get to me if I want to be taken seriously.

"And why not?" I demand, my tone taking on the regal tone I was trained to use when speaking inside the castle walls to anyone who wasn't family.

It seems to work as Golgius takes an unconscious step back. "I'm under strict orders to bring you back, no matter the circumstances." He tells me as he reaches for my hand once again.

"I don't think so buddy," Meliodas cuts in as he appears before me, blocking Golgius attempt to grab me. "She said she's staying, so she ain't going with you," he says with a merry voice. I smile softly, glad to hear his voice. He turns around to look at me, that cheerful grin back on his face. "Right, Elizabeth?"

"Right!" I grin broadly. I want to cry in relief that he is still letting me stay. I don't want to bother think of the reasons as to why. Accepting the warmth his body provides simply by standing in front of me.

"Well you heard her. Get out." Ban says casually as he uses his pinky to clear wax out of his ear. I stare at him in disbelief. Him too? Meliodas and Hawk I understand, but I wasn't expecting Ban. The man in question only gives me a smug smirk and a wink that I'm sure is supposed to tell me something. I just can't figure out what.

"I-I will do no such thing!" Golgius contends, taken aback from their casual attitude towards him. "Who do you think you are to tell off a Holy Knight!? One of the Weird Fangs no less!" He growls in subdued rage.

"Who do you think _you_ are to ignore a direct order from your Princess," Hawk frowns, glaring at the man who has taken a step back at the realization he ignored my order. My eyes widen at Hawk's sudden outburst. I sometimes forget the authority I _should_ have.

"We're the Sins, duh," Ban adds on with a roll of his eyes. He lazily flicks the wax from his early excursion at the intruder. "We don't give a shit if you're a Holy Knight," he states coolly.

"Are you all blind?" The knight demands in disbelief. "You are surrounded!" He gestures to a window where bugs still block the outside world. "Surrender or suffer our wrath!"

Meliodas chuckles. "Wrath you say?" he questions nonchalantly as he tilts his head. "What a weird thing to say to the _Sin_ of Wrath."

Golgius takes yet another step back. I'm positive that if we could see his face, it would be pale with eyes wide in fear. "You can't possibly be him!" he denies hurriedly. "You're just a child!"

Meliodas sighs and I lean over his shoulder just a bit to catch a glimpse of his face. Nose wrinkled in disgust at being called a child once again. A hand rises to my mouth to try and hold back my giggle, causing him to look at me with a crooked smirk. "You wanna tell him?" his eyes holding that playful spark.

I grin at him, excited to be able to tell the intruder what I know is to be true. I place a hand on Meliodas' shoulder, ignoring the way his smirk grows, as I direct my attentions back to Golgius. "I can assure you Sir Golgius, this is indeed Sir Meliodas, Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, the Sin of Wrath."

"B-but!" Golgius stammers out a feeble rejection.

"Why doesn't anyone ever question Ban?" Meliodas grumbles as he crosses his arms in front of his chest. I smile and give his shoulder a soothing squeeze.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because I actually look like my poster?" Ban taunts, holding up his wanted poster next to his face as he makes a wide gesture with his hand back and forth between the two. When did he grab that?

"Anyway buddy, you better scram before we get serious." Hawk declares. Ban and Meliodas stare at him unblinking. Of course Hawk would include himself in the intimation. Even Golgius seems to be giving Hawk a disbelieving look. "What!?" Hawk demands with a stomp of his hoof.

"Nothing, Master," Ban chuckles with a shake of his head. "Better do what he says," he directs at the intruder with a menacing grin.

Golgius only laughs manically. "Good luck getting out of here!" He throws his hands in the air in, what I'm assuming is, a victorious manner. Does he really think we won't be able to leave?

"Where'd he go?" I ask wearily as my eyes travel uneasily around the bar. This whole encounter has left me feeling rather troubled.

"Who's to say," Meliodas shrugs nonchalantly. Right because why worry about us being surrounded by bugs and people breaking into the tavern? Do they even bother locking the doors?

"Sooo~," Ban drawls eyeing me suspiciously. I tense. Please oh please. Don't let him ask what I think he is going to ask. "Who's Hendrickson?" he probes, eyebrow raised while he rests his head in an opened palm.

Damn.

I do my best to keep my voice steady and avoid eye contact. "Sir Hendrickson is The Grand Master of the Holy Knights for Lyonesse."

"Bull shit," Ban scoffs forcing me to look at him. His body language tells me that he _knows_ there is more to it then what I say. How could he possibly know that?

I hold his intense gaze, unwilling to look away. As soon as I do, I just know my gaze will find Meliodas. I don't think I'm ready to see what his expression will tell me. If Ban figured me out so simply, Meliodas is sure to have deciphered even more.

"Ban!" Hawk scolds and I use the opportunity to look away from the white haired man.

"What?" he states slowly. "Just saying that he's putting in an _awful_ lot of effort to find her."

"She's the princess!" Hawk states in a displeased voice. "Why wouldn't he want to find her? Isn't protecting the royal family part of his job description?"

Ban rolls his eyes. "Well, ya, but - " he pauses. "What the hell is that in the window?"

A bell chimes.

I bring my gaze up from the floor, attempting to find the source of the noise in the room. "Did anyone else hear that?" I ask. Hawk nods nervously at me. "Sir Meliodas? Did you hear that?" I try again only to receive no response.

Ban and Meliodas stare hatefully at each other. What the heck is going on with them?

"What did you do with everyone! Where's Elizabeth?" Meliodas demands in a hard tone, his brows furrowed.

Ban snorts. "Ya, really funny ya bastard! What did _you_ do with the Captain and Ellie?" Ban answers with a question of his own, anger settling on his features.

"We are right here!" Hawk scoffs. Upon getting no response from either of his friends, he looks worried. "Elizabeth? What is wrong with them?" he turns his concerned gaze to me.

I bite my lip in thought. "I don't know Hawk," I tell him truthfully. A part of me hopes that they are just joking. But the longer I study the two, the more apparent it becomes that they aren't. "Are they under some kind of spell?" I speak quietly to myself.

"Give them back," Meliodas stresses as his body lowers into a fighting stance. My eyes widen. Surely they aren't going to do what I think they are going to do. Right?!

"So it's going to be like that is it?" Ban grows a sinister grin as he settles into his own stance. My breath catches in my throat as I clutch my hands uneasily in front of my chest. They _are_ going to! Hawk shifts anxiously beside me. He must have come to the same conclusion.

Ban is the first one to make a move, dashing what little area there was between them and aiming a left hook at Meliodas' face. The blonde ducks just a split second before contact, retaliating by throwing his right elbow into Ban's stomach. Blood splutters out of the undead man's mouth from the blow.

Meliodas readies his left hand to deliver an uppercut just as Ban brings his hands together to hammer down on top of the Sin of Wrath's back. Meliodas slams into the floor, the impact causing a small crater to the floor boards.

A smug grin forms on Ban's lips. My eyes widen in horror. Barely anytime has passed and they are already battered and bruised from just their few exchanges. I'm unable to think anything else before Meliodas grabs Ban's ankle and whips him across the room; breaking some chairs, tables and leaving a dent in the wall.

A small trickle of blood trails down Meliodas' forehead, staining his blonde locks as he stands. He avoids all the broken furniture effortlessly as he sprints towards Ban's place in the wall, giving the man no time to catch his breath. Ban looks up just in time to receive another blow to the gut, another stream of blood dripping from his lips.

Ban laughs as he brings his knee up to slam into his opponent's chin. "You ain't half bad," he cackles while Meliodas stumbles back a few steps.

The blonde wipes the blood from the corner of his mouth and responds with a crooked grin. "You aren't too bad yourself," Meliodas chuckles.

Are they crazy?

They are fighting each other! Though, admittedly seem unaware that they are. But really? _Laughing_ in the middle of battle? Complementing your opponent? Is this a normal thing? I look at Hawk to see him just shaking his head.

"Hawk!" I exclaim desperately. "What do we do?"

"Take cover!" he squeals as he nudges himself between my knees, forcing me to topple on top of his back from my lack of balance. I grip his sides as much as I can as he races for cover behind the bar.

I quickly roll off of him and peak my head over the counter. Ban and Meliodas are going blow for blow. Their appearances are only getting worse. Though, Ban seems to be in better shape than Meliodas.

"No! Stop it you guys!" I cry urgently throwing my hands down on the bar as I stand. They are seriously going to injure each other if this keeps up!

Another bell chimes.

I whip my head around trying to find that damn sound. What the hell is that? Where is it coming from? My attention is brought back to the fighting pair. Or at least they were. The two are now exchanging curious glances instead of punches.

"Where the hell did that bastard go?" Ban grumbles as his eyes scrutinize around the room. His gaze stops on Meliodas and his eyes widen fractionally. "What the hell happened to you?"

Meliodas ignores him as he does his own search of the tavern. Upon seeing Hawk and I behind the bar, he smiles. "There you guys are. I thought they got a hand on you. Where ya been?" he questions tilting his head slightly. "What happened to the bar?" his eyes roam the space once more.

"Uh…" I trail off, unsure how to describe what just happened as I shift anxiously on my feet.

"You two bastards did it!" Hawk huffs angrily as he scurries out from behind the bar. "You two started going at it and nearly destroyed everything!" he scolds.

"Really?" the accuse deadpan together, clearly not believing the pig.

Hawk puffs out his cheeks in irritation. I am about to comment on Hawk's behalf when something catches my eye. I rush to the window and sure enough, I can see the landscape. My eyes go wide. When did that happen?

"You guys!" I exclaim, interrupting the squabbling between the three. Three sets of eyes fall on me. "The bugs! They're gone!" I explain in disbelief gesturing eagerly at the window.

"Huh," Meliodas says thoughtfully coming over to examine the outside world with me.

"Where'd they go," Ban ponders as he stares out the window from over my shoulder.

A knock on the door draws everyone's attention. Meliodas spins so that he is in between me and the door as Ban gets into a fighting stance. The two tense as the eye the door carefully.

"Who's there?" Meliodas calls out, his tone coming out easy despite his guarding position in front of me.

"Who is there?" a voice repeats with no emotion. "If you opened the door, you would clearly see who I am," the voice says. "I could easily lie. Facial confirmation is more ideal."

Who the heck answers like that?

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter! But since this one is a bit shorter, I'll be able to get the next one out sooner! Thank you so much for being patient with me! I struggled a little bit with that fighting scene. I know it wasn't very big, but I'm still new to it! XD

I wonder who could be at the door? Hmm? Haha you'll find out next chapter! Though I'm sure a few of you have some guesses.

Thank you guys so much for continuing to review, follow, and favorite this story! We DID get enough reviews for the sneak peek last chapter! Enjoy!

" _Nope. We didn't want the bugs. Thanks for taking care of them," Meliodas tells him with a smile._

" _That is a relief." He says with the same tone. He doesn't seem very relieved. "Why were the bugs here if not to help you block the sun?" he inquires_ _tilting his head to the side slightly._

" _We had some guy who wanted to take Ellie back to the castle," Ban says as he gestures at me with his thumb._


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter 20**

Both Ban and Meliodas relax while Hawk lets out a sigh of relief. The men exchange a glance, the sense that they may have caught a break easily being displayed between the two. I eye them all warily, silver locks tumbling over my shoulder as I tip my head to the side. How does repeating the question and telling them to open the door prove who the person is? Yeah, this isn't confusing at all.

Ban shakes his head as he makes for the door. Running one hand through his white locks, he pulls it open with the other. The other side of the door reveals a man wearing glasses with dark pink hair that reaches his shoulders. His head angles slightly as he quizzically eyes Ban.

"As you can see, I am Gowther." He deadpans as he steps through the door, allowing Ban to close it behind him. "Should I seek voice verification of who you all are as well? It appears you are Ban, Meliodas, and Hawk according to your facial structure and smell," his piercing gaze travels over the faces of the room, falling on my own last. He stares at me coldly, no emotion in his eyes. Does he recognize who I am? Gowther keeps eye contact with me as he opens his mouth to speak once again. "Though-"

"Ah, lighten up would you?" Ban chuckles as he slaps Gowther on the back, breaking our eye contact while also interrupting the man. The small man falls forward marginally before catching himself and straightening.

"Lighten up? I do not believe I can be a source of light for you Ban," Gowther frowns lightly, pushing his glasses farther up on his nose. He glances out a window and points to it. "The sun is out though. Will that be sufficient enough?" He inquires looking back at Ban.

Meliodas lets out a chuckle. "Good to see you back Gowther! Wasn't expecting to see you so soon. Speaking of the sun though, that's the first we've seen it today. Where'd all those bugs go?" He asks casually placing his hands in his pockets.

"Ah yes." Gowther brings a finger to his chin to think. "I arrived in Dalmary early this morning upon hearing rumor you were here. They turned out to be true," he explains easily returning his arms to his side.

"Duh," Hawk snorts out under his breath. Gowther continues like he didn't hear the pig.

"Upon finding the Boar Hat, it was covered in a cloud of bugs." He pauses as he contemplates something. "I left it for a while, believing that maybe it was on purpose. They did block out the sun quite effectively. Were you sleeping as I hypothesized?" he questions eyeing Ban expectantly. "I am aware Ban likes to sleep in and the sun is often an inconvenience to that."

"For a little bit ya," Ban yawns, stretching his arms lazily over his head. "Not nearly long enough though," he complains moving his palms to his lower back in an attempt to crack it.

"I see. Then I have made an error?" He states seemingly unsure, his brow furrowing a little.

"An error?" Hawk couldn't resist asking. "What error?"

"I was the one to remove the bugs." Gowther explains calmly as he addresses the pig.

Meliodas smiles, "Figured as much."

"Am I to be punished Captain?" Gowther asks without a hint of worry or fear. Isn't he nervous about being punished at all?

I shift anxiously at the thought and unintentionally draw Meliodas' attention. Seeing my skittishness, he smirks and I gaze down in embarrassment. I tug at the hem of my skirt in an attempt to distract myself. Thankfully he doesn't push the subject and moves on.

"Nope. We didn't want the bugs. Thanks for taking care of them," Meliodas tells him with a smile.

"That is a relief." He says with the same tone. He doesn't seem very relieved. "Why were the bugs here if not to help you block the sun?" he inquires tilting his head to the side slightly.

"We had some guy who wanted to take Ellie back to the castle," Ban says as he gestures at me with his thumb.

"Ellie? The princess?" Gowther questions again, brows pulling together. He glances around the room, his eyes landing on me once again. I freeze momentarily. His gaze is a bit unnerving; like he is dissecting me with his eyes.

"H-Hello," I finally find my voice. "I am Princess Elizabeth, third princess of Lyonesse." I tell him with a bow. "It is nice to meet you."

Following my lead, Gowther bows as well. "Nice to meet you, Princess Elizabeth, third princess of Lyonesse. I am Gowther, Goat Sin of Lust."

I blush slightly at the formal greeting. I wasn't expecting it from a man of the Sins. Given my current two examples, I believed that they were all a bit, unconventional. Though there is something about the Goat Sin that has me slightly on edge.

"Though we have met before," he tells me as he stands up eyeing me inquisitively once again.

"We have?" I question taken aback. I do not remember meeting the Sins ever. When would I?

"Sure have," Meliodas says casually as he comes to stand next to me. "We've been to your castle before, when you were _really_ little."

"You have?" I query dumbly. How do I not remember that? How old was I?

Ban snorts.

"We were Holy Knights once. We use to visit lots of kingdoms," Meliodas explains watching Ban.

"Technically we still do. Just not the castles," Ban adds matching Meliodas gaze. I watch them skeptically. Why haven't they mentioned this before?

"But…" I trail, unsure of how to say what I want. "I thought those were just rumors?" I finally settle with fussing with the hem of my skirt anxiously.

Ban looks to Meliodas, as does Gowther and Hawk. Meliodas' expression is blank. Ban raises an eyebrow. Hawk is giving him a pleading look, while Gowther just watches them all with a curious expression. Well, what I think is a curious expression; I can't read much emotion from his face.

"Well, as far as the rumors…" Meliodas pauses as he looks me in the eyes. "The Holy Knight one is true."

"It-it is?" I squeak as I raise a hand to cover my mouth in disbelief. What else is true in those rumors?

"Yep," he chirps light-heartedly, like it's no big deal. I suppose it isn't to them. They know their own lives after all.

"S-so… You are Holy Knights from a fallen kingdom?" I inquire bringing my hand to rest back by my side.

"Correct," Gowther chimes in. I look at him and deicide he will probably give me the answers. Not that Meliodas and Ban wouldn't, but from what I've seen of Gowther, he has no filter. At least in the concept of dishing out information. I have only known him for 10 minutes though…

"Sir Gowther, what kingdom were you Holy Knights for?" I ask, taking my chances with him.

Gowther tilts his head to the side, seemingly interested in why I was addressing him. "Camelot." He supplies simply.

"Camelot?!" I say in shock with wide eyes. "But isn't King Arthur ruling Camelot?"

"Indeed. King Arthur is undeniably the new ruler of Camelot. We were there years before his time. He is only 18 after all," he clarifies monotone.

My eyes go even wider at that. Arthur is the same age as me? And he's already running a kingdom? Shoulders slump as I drop my gaze to the floor. Suddenly Father and Veronica's idea to have me be queen doesn't seem so farfetched.

"He became King two years ago," Gowther continues and my eyes snap back to him. I blanch at the thought of trying to rule a kingdom when I was 16. "Before him there was another. That is who we were Holy Knights for."

"Guy was a prick," Ban comments lazily as he suddenly appears with plates of food. "Eat up," he grins.

I smile and thank him, taking a seat at the bar to eat. "Why did the kingdom fall? Is that why you are no longer Holy Knights? Couldn't you have been for the new ruler?"

"We left the kingdom and it kind of fell after that," Meliodas elects to answer for Gowther, shooting him a look.

"But, _why_ did you leave?" I press earnestly, pointing my fork at him uselessly.

"This topic is kind of heavy for breakfast. Don't you think?" Meliodas replies as he takes a bite of his food.

I frown and start to eat as well. I study Meliodas inquiringly. Why didn't the rumors ever say that he was from Camelot? That they all were. What else don't I know about the Sins? I study Meliodas face, my eyes bug out as they notice what I should have instantly.

Blood.

"Ah! Sir Meliodas!" I fret, the fork I had in my hand clattering on to the bar top as I reach for his head. "You're bleeding!" I push his hair back in an effort to find the source of his injury. He closes his eyes. "Does it hurt?"

He chuckles and then opens his eyes. They twinkle a touch as he stares at me, "Na, I'm fine."

"But," I worry.

"I'm fine, Elizabeth. Ban and I have had worse scuffles then this," he tells me cheerfully. My brows furrow together as I continue pushing his hair this way and that to find the cause of his bleeding.

"Hey," Ban's voice interrupts my fussing. "I was injured to ya know," he complains and I turn around just in time to see him roll his eyes.

"O-of course, Sir Ban! Sorry!" I sputter out quickly, my fingers leaving Meliodas hair. I hear a huff of protest. "I'll be right back, Sir Meliodas. I have to check over Sir Ban," I try to pacify him and I see his nose crinkle faintly.

I ignore him momentarily and make my way to Ban. I see tears in his clothes and the blood, but can't seem to find any source for his injuries either. "Sir Ban," I pause worrying my bottom lip. Am I really so bad that I can't find the source of either of their injuries? "I can't seem to find any wounds on you," I admit with a mixture of displeasure and confusion in my voice.

He laughs at me. I glare openly at him and pinch the skin of his arm showing through the hole in his leather jacket. "I've never done this before!" I explain with a huff, a light pink dusting my cheeks.

"Ya, I know," he finally answers as his laughing dies down. "Haven't you heard anything about me Ellie?" he grins wickedly at me.

I think of the rumors I have heard of the Fox Sin of Greed. I only recall his nickname and his supposed horrible crimes. I'm not sure what else I should know of him so settle with just relaying the name I've heard for him. "They call you Ban the Undead."

His grin grows. "That's right."

"I don't understand," I frown and look to the other members for help. Hawk is rolling his eyes, Meliodas is sitting there with a blank look on his face, and Gowther… I'm not entirely sure what he is doing. His head is resting on top his folded hands as he watches our conversation intently.

"Undead," he says giving me a moment to ponder. "I can't die," he explains more waving his hands in an effort to help my thinking process.

My brows furrow as I attempt to follow his train of thought. "You can't get injured?" I gasp in shock. There is no possible way that's true! He was bleeding when they were fighting! I saw it then and see the evidence of it now on his coat.

"Almost," he laughs. "I _can_ get injured. But, I heal up pretty quickly after the fact," he says showing me his belly.

"Wow," I whisper in amazement. Not a scratch covers his sculpted abdominal.

"Yeah, yeah," Meliodas interrupts my inspection and I realize I've been ogling Ban's stomach. I quickly look away and find a bored expression on the blonde bar owner's face as he looks at Ban. I follow his gaze and find a smirk tugging at the Fox Sin's lips. "I could use someone to look over my injuries now." Meliodas states in a cheerful tone drawing my attention back to him.

"R-right!" I stutter moving to go back to look at him.

"I could look over your injuries for you Captain," Gowther volunteers perking his head off his hands. "I have learned a few things from Merlin while I was visiting," he relays the information and I notice for the first time, a small smile tugging at his lips.

The remaining two men and pig shiver.

"Uh, thanks Gowther. But, Elizabeth's got it covered, right?" He looks at me expectantly. I don't understand why he wouldn't let Gowther just look him over. He appears like he would have much more training in that area then I would.

"Well-," I start only to be cut off by Meliodas.

"Great!" He chirps as he pulls me up off my chair. "We'll be back down later," he says and the next thing I know I'm thrown over his shoulder.

I stare wide eye back at the lingering occupants of the bar. Gowther frowns slightly but then shrugs as he pulls a book out and begins to read. Where did he get that from? Hawk looks like he wants to protest but it seems like Ban is in the process of bribing him with scraps or something to keep him quiet. My eyes travel to Ban, sporting a smug grin, like he had this whole thing planned out from the beginning!

What?! I stare at the Ban intently. His arrogant grin only grows and I just know that it is indeed the case. He wanted this to happen! How did he know that Meliodas would do this? I scoff at my internal thoughts. They are best friends; Ban knows just what buttons to push on Meliodas to get him to do certain things… apparently. I narrow my eyes and glare at the undead man even as we round the corner and he is out of sight.

Meliodas sets me down and then plops on the bed as soon as we reach his room. He lays there for a few moments on his back, just staring at the ceiling. I watch him as he lays there. I wonder what he is thinking about. I'm about to sit down on the bed as well to start looking at him, when he sits up abruptly.

He takes off his shirt and tosses it to the side.

My mouth drops open as he falls back to the bed. He eyes me in anticipation, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Well?" He prompts after a few moments of my gawking. When I don't answer for a few more he openly smiles at me. "We doing this thing or what?" He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Heat crashes on my cheeks. "W-what?" I shrill and swallow the ball of cotton that seems to be sticking in my throat. He can't be suggesting _that_! Could he? I study his body slowly in an attempt to memorize the dips of his muscles on display.

He chuckles bringing me out of my self-induced haze. "Are you going to check me for more injuries?" He clarifies, eyes bright as the corners crinkle in amusement.

I want to crawl in a hole now.

I just willingly commit to memory the man's upper body for goddesses' sake! I thought he had meant… I groan loudly and hide my face in my hands. What the heck was I thinking! Of course he didn't mean that! I'm not ready for such things anyways!

Why does my brain seem to abandon me in these situations?

I _know_ we came up here to look over his injures! Why was I reading more into his suggestions then that? If I was alone in this room, I would be screaming my frustrations into one of those pillows!

"Hey, if ya don't hurry. I think I may bleed out all over the sheets…"

My head snaps up and I finally sit down on the bed. All my frustrations and embarrassment forgotten in the reminder of his wounds. I look over his exposed skin, this time making sure there is nothing affected instead of admiring. A few bruises are starting to form, nothing too serious.

His head is my next stop. My fingers lightly travel over his chin, examining it carefully. Nothing there. I move on to his forehead, passing his eyes on the way. I notice they are closed and panic.

"Sir Meliodas?" I question softly. Please be okay!

"Hmm," he hums in response.

"Are you alright?" I inquire as I continue inspecting him. He is answering so I'm assuming he is fine. My fingers tangle themselves once again in his blonde locks. And once again they have no luck. "I can't seem to find any cause of your bleeding."

"I told you I wasn't that bad," he retells me and I look down to see a smug smile on his face.

I frown. "But you said you were bleeding out all over the sheets."

"Did I?" he asks me thoughtfully in an all to cheery tone. "Guess I was mistaken," he says as he opens his eyes and looks into mine. His are bright in joy and a smile playfully tugs at his lips.

"Sir Meliodas!" I scold him. "I thought you were seriously hurt!" I explain crossing my arms in front of my chest and puffing out my cheeks in irritation.

"Maybe I just wanted an excuse for you to check me out again," he says and I flush. "Instead of Ban," he grumbles quietly and my head snaps back to look at him.

"I was NOT checking Sir Ban out!" I insist admittedly. How could he even think that? He raises an eyebrow at me and does his best to keep a straight face. I can see that smile creeping though. "You're teasing me again," I deadpan.

"Am I?" He questions innocently even as the smile he was fighting breaks out across his face. He pushes me back onto the bed and hovers over me.

"I think so," I state boldly, even as the heat of a blush covers my face. Heck it could be traveling even further south for all I know.

"Hmm," he hums casually as he studies me. "I _do_ like seeing you blush." My eyes widen slightly at his confession. I knew that he did all his teasing on purpose, but to hear him say it was something else entirely. "Now," he starts, his voice taking on a less chipper tone. "Who's Hendrickson?"

Shit. I thought we were past this. My body tenses underneath him and I idly realize that he put me in this position, not to tease me like normally (though I'm sure it played some part), but to interrogate me. I was really hoping we were done with that line of questioning.

"He's the Grand Master. I told you that." I say evenly as I turn my head to the side not daring to look him in the eye.

"Yep you did," he answers just as steady. Without missing a beat, he adds, "I get the feeling there is a bit more to the story though."

"Does there have to be?" I whisper softly. I meet his gaze and hold it, searching for anything that could possibly be going through his head. Answers to questions I don't dare voice. Things I won't even admit in my own mind.

He holds my stare, probably searching for answers of his own. "No," he finally speaks. He closes his eyes and rests his forehead against mine. My eyes widen in disbelief at his actions. Up until now they've leaned more on the pervy side then sweet. This is most definitely one of those sweet moments. "You can tell me when you are ready," he says as his breath fans over my lips.

I close my own eyes and focus on the feel of his skin touching mine. Of the feel of his breath fanning over my lips. I wonder if it would be so wrong to kiss him… My eyes snap back open. NO! That is not okay Elizabeth! You can't! I continue to scold myself internally even as he begins to pull away.

A sheepish smile spreads across his face. "Ops," he mumbles as he licks his finger. My head slants against the pillow. What is he talking about? His wet finger comes to rest on my forehead and begins to rub.

"W-What are you doing, Sir Meliodas?" I ask.

"Forgot I was bleeding for a bit there," he grumbles as he continues to wipe at my forehead.

"O-oh," I answer as it dawns on me while I stare at his own forehead. It wasn't bleeding anymore but some of it must have rubbed off on me.

"You should probably shower," he suggests.

"Sure," I say, not really thinking of what he was saying to me. I was too busy studying him. His arms and chest moving enticingly as he cleaned. His lips set in a slight frown, probably from his forgetfulness and getting blood on me.

"Want me to join you?" he asks as he stops.

"Sure," I answer him without even understanding his question fully as I still watch him, his eyes widen fractionally, but I don't give it much thought. I can't look away from his body. I wonder if it would be wrong to touch him… My fingers twitch at my sides restlessly. One touch can't hurt right?

"Really?" he answers with a happy voice, shattering my world.

"Huh?" I blush looking at his face. What is he grinning about? I dig through the past few moments and freeze.

Did I just agree to shower with him?!

* * *

A/N: GUYS! I have a new cover art! Isn't it amazing?! The Dom (DOMinMatrix) did it for me! I'm so excited! I absolutely luv it! XD *blushes and keeps sputtering out her praise. Not at all trying to distract her luvly readers from her absence with pretty pictures* It's totally the scene where Meliodas and Elizabeth were dancing! Think beginning of chapter 15!

Thank you guys so much for all those reviews, favorties and follows! They seriously make my day every time! I can't believe we are at 20 chapters already! We got enough reviews last chappie so here's another little sneak peek!

 _He raises an eyebrow at me. "Pretty sure it would be worth it."_

 _I flush at his words. "S-Sir Meliodas!" I whine pathetically. The more he talks the more I find myself thinking that – NO! No, no, no, no! Stop that horrid thinking Elizabeth! I squeeze my eyes shut and slap my cheeks with both hands hoping to force the thought out of my head._

 _A soft chuckle brings me from my musings. I peak open one eye to stare at the man who causes me so much grief. The corners of his lips are turned up a tiny bit and his eyes are showing, delight? As he watches my struggle._


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter 21**

He hops off the bed, heading towards the bathroom. I watch his form saunter away. I simply can't stop. What is wrong with me? Why is him walking around shirtless so distracting? "You coming?" He asks cheekily over his shoulder, a bright grin on his face.

I snap out of my daze… again. I groan internally. I _really_ need to stop doing that. I _really_ should listen when he's talking to me. I _really_ need to figure out a way to tell him I didn't mean to say that I would shower with him.

"Elizabeth?" He turns around to face me fully, tilting his head to the side as he eyes me curiously.

"Uh, well, um," I stutter out, my face reddening as my heart begins to race. I do my best to avoid eye contact with him, staring at my hands fiddling with the sheets instead. I hear him make his way back to me and a weight pushes down on the bed.

"You okay?" His voice reaches my ears and I look up to find his face inches from mine, eyes bright with amusement. "Change your mind?" A smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"I, uh, well…" I trail off unable to find any proper words with him so close. My heart continues to hammer in my chest. I wonder if he can hear it. The sound of it is practically drowning out all outside noise besides his voice.

"Tell ya what," he starts, his smile spreading across his face. "I'll shower and you can join me if ya want." His eyes twinkle with mischief.

If possible I feel my face get even hotter as he looks at me with those eyes. My heart is officially attempting to make an escape now. I don't get to chance to say anything before he's gone, once again heading back to the bathroom. He gives me one last, uh, tempting look before he pulls the door mostly shut.

The shower turns on and I flop down onto the bed, exhaustion taking over from the exchange. How could he possibly think that I would shower with him? We haven't known each other that long! My face heats at the thought. That's not the issue here Elizabeth! We do NOT have a relationship like that! We should never have one…. I shouldn't even be getting this close to him… I throw a hand over my eyes and sigh loudly. The thudding in my chest is finally starting to calm down.

I roll over onto my side, eyeing the bathroom door warily. Why did he have to leave the damn thing open? I sit up, putting a hand over my heart. Is he really waiting for me in there? I flush at the thought. My mind begins to wander back to the night Ban joined us and I frown. Ban is the whole reason I'm in this damn situation to begin with! Being here in Meliodas' room, while he showers, with no Hawk to save me, is totally his fault! The undead man is probably laughing his ass off as I speak.

He seems to be a master at breaking and making moods between Meliodas and me.

When the two of us were alone in the bar, the way Meliodas looked at me before Ban ruined the moment. I gulp as I think of what he may have possibly been about to do before the Sin of Greed was discovered in the window. The things Meliodas makes me feel are so foreign to me. I have nothing to compare it to.

Well, that's not entirely true.

I did have a crush on Hendrickson after all. Truthfully I haven't thought much about him this entire trip. Not since meeting Meliodas. Huh, well that's an interesting thought. I shake my head, thinking back to my sister's, er, _my_ suitor ball, my last dance with Hendrickson. But even that feeling of heated cheeks can't compare to the heat Meliodas causes in me. When I danced with Hendrickson it was nothing like when I moved across the dancefloor with Meliodas.

I smile at the memory; our first night here in Dalmary, our third day knowing each other. When we danced, I felt… I don't know. Giddy? I couldn't stop smiling. A single smile from him sets my heart a flutter and I can't help but smile back at him. _Maybe_ … I swing my feet onto the floor. _I think that I_ … my feet are gliding across the room.

 _I think that I_ …

My hand reaches for the door. I feel the cool knob under my hand and flush, the reality of the situation crashing down on me like a cold bucket of water. What in the world am I doing? I can't go in there! Meliodas is showering! He's… _naked!_ The heat rushes across my cheeks. I withdraw my hand like the handle has physically shocked me and back pedal away from the offending object. I place a hand on my cheek while the other goes to rest over my pounding heart.

Was I seriously going to go in there just because I figured out that I –

The bathroom door opens to reveal a wet Meliodas. A towel hangs low around his waist as his hands work another towel over his wet hair. Upon noticing me, his hands stop their task of drying his hair and his eyes widen ever so slightly. My gaze drops to the ground. My eyes trail over his legs, up to the bottom of the towel, across his, er, _privates,_ back over the edge of the towel, up his toned stomach and end the journey at his face. His lips are in a tight line that contradicts the pleasure I find in his eyes.

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Were you coming in?" A hint of disbelief barely noticeable in his otherwise merry tone.

"Uh…" I drop my hands to fidget with the hem of my uniform skirt. "I, uh…" I have no idea what I was actually planning on doing. I _was_ in front of the door. I even had my hand on the doorknob! Was I really going to open it?

"Darn," he huffs as his hands leave their hold on the towel and cross in front of his chest. "Didn't actually think you were coming so I got out," he frowns. "Could always just go back in with you?" He grins gleefully, thinking he found the perfect solution.

"N-no!" I say all too quickly, waving my hands frantically in front of me and he pouts. "I mean uh, thank you but you are already dry!" I explain in a rush returning my hands to my side. "I wouldn't want all that work to be undone," I continue with my lame excuse.

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Pretty sure it would be worth it."

I flush at his words. "S-Sir Meliodas!" I protest pathetically. The more he talks the more I find myself thinking that – NO! No, no, no, no! Stop that horrid thinking Elizabeth! I squeeze my eyes shut and slap my cheeks with both hands hoping to force the thought out of my head.

A soft chuckle brings me from my musings. I peek open one eye to stare at the man who causes me so much grief. The corners of his lips are turned up a tiny bit and his eyes are showing delight maybe? as he watches my struggle.

I don't know what to do with myself when he looks at me like that. Deciding what to do with my hands seems like the biggest issue. I settle with returning them to my sides and then shift them uneasily in front of me, lacing my fingers together.

"Maybe next time," he hums absentmindedly as he continues to study me, the smile slowly spreading across his face. The hum of his voice and that smile are doing funny things to my stomach.

"M-maybe," I give in. Mostly I think that I just can't stand saying no to the man. No matter how much that possibility drives me insane.

His almost tender smile takes a wicked turn. "That's three times now you've agreed to shower with me," he states casually.

"W-What?!" I shrill, my eyes snapping to his.

"Mhmm," he purrs, rolling onto the balls of his feet and then shifting back to his heels. His hands hooking together behind his towel covered head lazily. "Twice today and once a few days ago."

"You've been keeping track?!" I squeak in disbelief, mouth hanging open. No way has he actually been paying attention to what I've said about that! _I_ haven't even been paying attention!

"Sure I have," he chirps happily, his eyes dancing joyfully as he elaborates. "I wouldn't want to forget something important like that." He steps closer and closes my mouth for me.

My face is on fire. Important? Really? How does showering with me fall on the list of important things for this man? We were just attacked earlier for goddesses sake! Doesn't he have more pressing matters to remember and/or deal with than me and a shower?

"I believe you need to rethink the meaning of important," I mumble in a rare occasion of not filtering myself. My eyes widen at my own boldness while his only shine brighter.

"Think so?" He inclines his head slightly as he looks up at me expectantly.

I nod, not trusting myself to speak after what just slipped past my lips.

"Huh," he places a finger on his chin, tilting it up to look over my head. "Well, it is _imperative_ that I remember such things?" He tries again, phrasing it like a question even though I can see he is trying to fight back a smile.

"That's the same thing," I grumble, crossing my arms under my chest.

"Really?" He sighs skeptically. "How about, vital? Significant? Essential?" He drops his gaze to mine and I can tell he is teasing me again.

I frown slightly. "Fine," I relent, throwing my hands out to the sides. "It's _crucial_ that you remember that."

"Oh! That's a good one!" He smiles. "So we are both in agreement then?" He loops an arm around my waist and pulls me close. His chest pushes against mine as his hands begin to trail down my back.

"Sir M-Meliodas!" I squeak as I flush hotly, his hands pause in their journey. "You're n-n-naked!" I squeeze my eyes shut.

"So I am," his merry tone filters though my embarrassed bubble. Yeah, like he ever forgot he was. His hands continue on their track and when they find their destination, they give my butt a good squeeze causing me to yelp and become hot.

Meliodas' hands roam freely over my backside, his movements flowing easily even as I sputter nonsense from his touches. My own hands grip on the loose edges of the towel hanging from his head. He seemed to have had enough of the skirt I wear as he drops his hands below it and pushes it up out of the way.

His fingers play leisurely with my panty line, much like when we were doing the dishes. It's torture. I bite my lip to keep from groaning. My eyes find his and notice the darker color as they narrow at the sight of my lips.

"I see I need to be more thorough in our lessons," he comments slyly as a hand removes itself from my backside, the other hand reaching over to replace it. Looping around to my front and trailing up to my breast at an excruciatingly slow pace, he stops, just letting his hand rest there. For a moment only before he continues to grope it as well.

I moan quietly, freeing my lip from its trap.

"There we go," he encourages quietly as he continues his teasing. I clench my thighs together at the sound of his voice, hoping to relieve some of the pressure that has been slowly building. "Maybe one of these times you'll listen to me," he purrs as he leans forward. His breath fanning over my neck as he speaks. "Or maybe you like your punishment?" He asks huskily.

I moan loudly. "S-Sir Meliodas!" I cry, unsure of whether I'm objecting to or pleading for his actions.

His hand on my rear releases its current prize to return back to its original place on the other cheek. The hand on my breast begins caressing a little rougher now. I continue my quiet whimpers as the heat between my legs continues to grow. My panties beginning to become damp.

As if sensing this, Meliodas' other hand ventures around to the front. His fingers trailing just underneath the hem of my skirt as they make their way between my inner thighs. A low growl sounds in the back of his throat causing my thighs to once again tighten, this time on his hand.

"You need to shower," he breathes against my neck, chills running up my spine. I nod dumbly.

He releases his grip on my breast, slowly pulling his hand out from between my legs. I hear his footsteps leading away realizing that at some point I must have closed my eyes.

"I'm changing. If you want to keep some mystery to our relationship yet, you may wanna go into the bathroom," his mischievous tone playfully suggests.

My eyes snap over to him by the closet. "Relationship?" I squawk in a horribly unlady like manner still trying to wrap my head around all of what just happened between us. The towel on his head is now around his shoulders, his hands resting on the one spun around his hips.

"That's what you got out of that?" He raises an eyebrow in enjoyment as his hands begin to tug at the towel around his lower region.

"Eep!" I shriek and hightail it to the bathroom. I can hear his entertained chuckle drift through the door after I slam it shut. I frown at the door, as if it were the one who was laughing at me and my awkwardness. I'm half tempted to kick something to let out some of my frustrations! I most definitely do not like that man! My face flushes… That's the first time I've admitted it to myself, in words anyway.

Deciding I may as well actually shower while I'm in here, I begin to strip down. Hopefully it will clear my head and help me forget about what just transpired. I sigh and shake my head in doubt. Am I even in the right state of mind right now? Maybe the weird start to this day is just throwing me off.

As I'm about to step in the shower, a knock sounds at the door. I freeze, my hand gripping the towel on the nearby hook tightly. Just in case the person decides to come in, I can quickly cover.

"I'll be downstairs, Elizabeth," Meliodas' voice drifts through the door. I smile slightly at the thought of him knocking instead of just barging in. He really hasn't pushed any further than I've allowed him too.

I shiver.

How far would he go if I gave him free reign?

"Elizabeth?" His voice calls again.

"O-okay Sir Meliodas," I call back, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"See ya down there!" His jovial reply reaches my ears.

I enter the shower and turn on the taps. I do my best to go through the motions without having to think about Meliodas. About how he looked shirtless. How he looked hovering over me. Meliodas in a towel. What would have happened if I would have showered with him. What would have happened if I watched him take off his towel…

A heat begins to course through me.

Well enough of that.

I turn the taps cold, almost screaming at the fast temperature change. It does the trick though and I'm no longer hot or thinking of a shirtless Meliodas. I finish wrapping a towel around myself and wander out of the room to find some new undergarments. After selecting some I walk back to the bathroom to put them and my uniform on. I'm assuming we will still open up the bar later today, even with the threat of the Weird Fangs hanging over us.

I frown. Hanging over _me_ I suppose I should say. The thought of anyone from the castle sending them after me just seems so farfetched. Too drastic a measure to take when they are unsure of my reasons for leaving. There was no sign of struggle; they really shouldn't have suspected I was taken.

Exiting the bathroom, I sigh. For not wanting to cause much trouble for anyone I seem to be doing just that. First Twigo attacking the bar, apparently worrying my family and now the Weird Fangs are threatening us.

"You really shouldn't look so sad." A voice interrupts my thoughts. "It really is unbecoming of a future queen." It sneers.

My eyes widen and I whip my head around the empty room. "Who's there?" I demand, my voice showing more bravery than I'm feeling. The door is closed and nothing appears to be out of order in the room.

"Did you forget me already, princess?"

"Golgius," I spit out. I open my mouth to scream when a metal hand suddenly covers it, letting my voice have no escape to call for help. Another arm comes around to seal my arms to my body and force my struggling to a minimum.

"Now, now princess," he mocks haughtily. "There's no need to shout. Your companions are busy at the moment anyway. Come quietly and we will leave them be."

I freeze in my struggle. What did he do with the others?

* * *

A/N: Damn.. Golgius sure is a sneaky fellow ain't he? ;) I luv you Stormie and Dom! Don't kill me! I know you wanted that shower scene and have been wanting it since I mentioned it the first time back in chapter 13? But I already had this general idea ready to go! Don't worry though, Meliodas is keeping track for you. He'll find a way to make it happen I'm sure ;)

Huge shout out to Jenarla for looking over this chapter for me!

Now enjoy your sneak peak!

" _Right," I bite out as he leads me through the kitchen. A door is ajar that I never really noticed before. Getting closer, I see that it leads outside. Huh. Didn't even know the bar had more than one entrance._

 _Once outside I rush to do a scope of the area, hoping desperately to see a spec of blonde hair. Well of course white or pink would be acceptable as well. My eyes scan the horizon and have no such luck._

 _Only a single horse awaits us._


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter 22**

"Now, what do you say? Are you going to come willingly?"

Outrage courses through me at hearing the Weird Fangs have once again infiltrated the Boar Hat. What worries me most is that Golgius so easily made it past everyone. The only way he would have been able to do that, was if the others were too busy with something else.

I need answers. I begin to struggle in his arms, attempting a desperate escape. He must tell me what happened to everyone!

It's no good. His hold on me is too strong. In one last ditch effort to get him to release me, I raise my knee high and slam my foot down on his.

The pain shoots up my leg from coming into contact with his armor clad boot. The desired effect is almost immediate though, and his grip loosens momentarily. It isn't enough for me to get away, but it is does give me the opportunity to speak.

"What did you do with the others?" I demand angrily as I glare daggers at him.

He chuckles darkly as he begins forcing me to walk to the door. I do my best to resist, but he is much more powerful than me. "If you come with me willingly, we won't hurt anyone," he mentions again. I can't seem to place the tone he is using. It almost sounds… remorseful?

He throws the door open and I see a pink shape on the floor. All thoughts of figuring out Golgius fly from my mind. "Oh yeah, forgot about that one."

"Hawk!" I cry, horrified as I increase my futile efforts of escape. "What did you do to him!?" I plead as I stare at the poor pig with a trembling lip. How could I let this happen?

"Ah yes, the pig," Golgius says casually as he steps over Hawk, as if he was just some rock in the road and not a body. "He was actually an unexpected casualty. I had assumed he would be outside with the others. I miscalculated," is all the man offers and I can feel him shrug against my back.

Casualty? No… He couldn't be. "He's not...?" I start unable to finish the thought, my throat beginning to tighten.

"Dead? Oh goodness no. I only knocked him out," he explains in a haughty tone as he leads me down the stairs. At least Hawk is only unconscious. He should be fine. I try to reassure myself, but it does nothing to quell the anger building up inside of me. "I'm not so heartless as to kill unnecessarily."

"Just kidnapping," I scoff spitefully despite my inner relief that Hawk is indeed still alive. We arrive at the main floor and Golgius is quick to lead me back behind the bar.

"Not unnecessarily though," he chuckles. If I didn't know this game from earlier I would have sworn he was being friendly. My conclusion is that he is just continuing to play me. Lead me into a false sense of security, thinking he is kind and would listen to reason. When really he doesn't care what I have to say, just that I follow whatever it is he's been ordered to do.

"Right," I bite out as he leads me through the kitchen. A door is ajar that I never really noticed before. Getting closer, I see that it leads outside. Huh. Didn't even know the bar had more than one entrance.

Once outside I quickly do a scan of the area, hoping desperately to catch a glimpse of blond hair. Well of course white or pink would be acceptable as well. My eyes study the horizon and have no such luck.

Only a single horse awaits us.

I bite my lower lip as I try desperately to think of some escape plan. I need to get away! I can't just give in like this! Glolgius is in the process of loading me upon the horse when I hear it.

The sounds of battle.

It's so close! How did I not hear it before!? The ringing of metal clanging together as well as what could be flesh being hit. They must be just on the other side of the tavern!

I open my mouth once again to cry out, "Sir Me- rrph!" I glare down at the armored hand once again stopping my attempts to call for help.

"Should have put a damn gag in your mouth," Golgius grumbles more to himself than to me. "We'd better get some more vacation time for all the trouble this is." He continues to complain as he climbs up the horse with me in his grasp.

I'm not sure how he managed to do the whole process without dropping me or removing his hand from my mouth. I scowl unkindly at him. A dark chuckle escapes his lips as he sets me sidewise on the horse's saddle, so both legs are on one side. I'm settled in between his legs as his hand remains on my mouth, the other reaching for the reins.

"I suppose having a beautiful woman so close to me could be considered reward enough," he ponders out loud as he eyes me. The tone in his voice is anything but flattering. I can't say that there is any malice behind it though. Is he… joking with me? Despite the predicament I'm in, I look at the man and raise an eyebrow. He makes no other comments as we continue to who knows where.

Well, he knows.

I mentally groan as I shut my eyes and hang my head. How can everything be going so wrong?

* * *

We arrive at Baste dungeon without seeing anyone on the road, much to my dismay. Golgius finally decides it's safe to remove the hold he has on my mouth. I reach a hand up so I can rotate my jaw slightly to get it working correctly, after having had it clenched so tight for so long. Golgius jumps off the horse, pulling me off soon after.

He hands the reins to a passing soldier and they take it without any questions. The dungeon itself looks almost like a beehive of sorts. What a weird design for a prison… I shake my head at the thought that just crossed my mind. I guess it would make sense for them to be called Weird Fangs if they were attempting to go with a insect theme to match their hive headquarters. I snort at the thought. Yeah, maybe it's just a weird coincidence.

"Come along," Golgius gruffs as he tugs me along towards the entrance. There waiting for us is a towering man with a full helmet, holding a staff of some kind. At the top of it is a gold circle with a small bell dangling in the middle. His helmet is gold and more feminine looking than Golgius'. The upper half of his body is covered in armor with a long black skirt that reaches to the floor. He, too, wears metal boots.

He looks at me and I shiver. Cruel intent practically radiates off the man.

"Ah, Ruin! You got out of there awfully fast." Golgius observes light heartedly. He either doesn't notice my actions, or just doesn't care.

"I saw no reason to stay once you went in to grab the princess," the man responds. "I rode ahead to make sure the coast was clear." Golgius simply nods, continuing on his way. Ruin falls into step next to him.

"You left Friesia and Jude behind, I see." Golgius comments lazily as he opens a door. A few chairs are scattered around a chessboard, but other than that, not much was in the room.

"They seemed to have it under control when I left. Friesia was handling the one with the glasses. I couldn't get him to fall under the same spell as the other two for some reason."

"Did Jude do anything?" He releases me and goes to sit at the chess board. He gestures for Ruin but the man shakes his head.

"Well my magic only lasts for so long once I'm out of range. He will have to deal with the short one and the tall one when that happens." He pauses, glancing over to me then back to the other man. "Meaning you should leave as soon as possible."

Golgius grumbles as he stands and grabs my elbow, leading me out of the door. What was the point of even going in there if we were just going to leave? Did he just want to play a game of chess first? "Do you really have no faith in those two?"

Ruin ignores him and switches topics. "Did you have any trouble?" Once again he is following us through the halls.

He snorts. "'Course not. Ran into the pig but he was no issue."

I tilt my head at his explanation as I think more about the circumstances of how he came into my room. Hawk was knocked out outside of the room, the door was open in the kitchen, and his voice sounded like it was close before he captured me.

"Why did you knock out Hawk? Couldn't you have just teleported right into my room?" I voice my suspicions. His reaction to the questions will tell me what I need to know about his magic.

His hold on my hand tightens slightly as he snorts uneasily. "I didn't see the need too."

"But you transported into my room _after_ knocking him out. If you had truly wanted no one to know, wouldn't you have just teleported into my room and then right back here?"

He pauses and turns around to look at me. I grin. Got him.

"You can't teleport at all," I accuse even as I smile brightly at him, proud to figure it out on my own. "You snuck in through the back door of the tavern both times you came. You turn invisible!"

Ruin raises a hand, as if to strike me. Golgius catches his hand and shakes his head.

"Well aren't you clever," he says in a bored tone to me as he turns around, grip shifting to my wrist and yanking me roughly behind him. My smugness at figuring out his magic quickly turns sour. The possibility that I just barely missed being hit, pushed aside by something else.

"Wait a minute," I mumble, sorting through my thoughts before I continue to speak. "When did you come into the room?! How long were you there?" I squeak. I was in a towel walking around not too long before he grabbed me! Oh goddesses. Please don't tell me he saw Meliodas and me!

His foot seems to get caught on nothing as he momentarily trips before regaining his balance. "I didn't see you naked if that's what you're asking!" he shouts, glancing around the hall uneasily.

"I wasn't!" I yell back. "But now I am!"

"J-just in the towel," he relents and I blush in embarrassment and anger.

"Well that isn't okay," a voice chirps form behind us. "You definitely don't deserve to see that."

Our group of three stops walking. I recognize the voice and turn around much faster than the other two. There, standing in the middle of the hallway, is Meliodas, Ban, Gowther and Hawk. I grin at the sight of them all. I tug my hand eagerly as I try to go join my companions.

"Sir Meliodas! You came!" I grin happily. He of course was the one to speak just moments ago.

"Yo Elizabeth," he waves cheerfully. "Who told you that you could leave?" He teases and I blush.

"Yeah, Ellie," Ban joins in. "Ya weren't suppose ta go get yourself kidnapped while we took care of those assholes." I puff out my cheeks and pout.

"It's not like I planned on it."

"Indeed. There is no mission without you," Gowther chimes in, ignoring my comment. I smile gently at the latest Sin to join us. He is quirky but he seems to be coming from the right place.

"Elizabeth!" Hawk exclaims happily. "I'm so glad you're okay!" he cries with tears welling in his eyes.

"Hawk! Thank the goddesses you are alright!" I grin. "I was so worried," I fret.

Ban snorts. "He was supposed to be making sure you were safe."

"It's not my fault!" Hawk insists glaring at the man. "I was just reaching the top of the stairs, smelt something metallic and the next thing I know you were shaking me awake saying Elizabeth was gone." He looks at me with a grief-stricken face. "I'm so sorry Elizabeth!" he apologizes. "I never saw him coming!"

"It's okay Hawk," I assure him with a smile. "His magic wouldn't have let you see him. He-"

"That's enough of the happy reunion," Golgius cuts me off. "I can't believe you got through Friesia and Jude so easily" he mumbles and then looks at Ruin. "You know what to do," he tells him solemnly.

Ruin nods and shakes his staff.

 _Ding_

"Damnit!" Ban curses. "You again? Where do you keep hiding everyone?" He growls at Meliodas.

"I'm not letting you get away this time," Meliodas states calmly.

"Bring it on," Ban taunts with an evil grin, his tongue licking his lips.

Meliodas doesn't reply, only springing forward to attack. His fist connects with Ban's jaw and the undead man sails into the opposite wall. It crumbles from the impact, causing the building to shake. Ban lets out a hearty laugh as he appears back in the hallway.

The Sin of Wrath lunges toward him, readying another punch. Ban easily deflects with his forearm while the opposite arm's fist lands an uppercut to Meliodas mouth. The Dragon's sin stutters back a few steps before regaining his balance. Meliodas spits out blood and wipes the remaining evidence away with his sleeve.

Ban cracks his neck and lowers into a fighting stance. "I know that isn't all ya got, bastard."

"Not even close," Meliodas agrees, causing the Sin of Greed to grin.

The two rush each other. Ban aims high with a jab. Meliodas easily dives underneath setting himself up for a sweeping kick. The undead man does a back handspring out of the danger zone, kicking the blond man's head in the process.

Unaffected by the kick, Meliodas is on Ban once again. The two exchange blows faster than I can see. The Fox Sin throws the Dragon into a wall, another massive hole littering the hallway.

Their fight would be much better off outside. Where a building can't fall on top of us. It seems I'm not the only one who thinks so. Golgius is taking small steps away from the fight. The whole thing appears to be making the man nervous. Ruin holds back from joining the brawl as well.

"Not again," Hawk grumbles. "Better take cover Gowther!" he warns the Goat Sin. His head whips around searching for a place to hide.

"What for?" the man tilts his head, not looking the least bit concerned.

"So you don't get trampled!" Hawk shouts.

Golgius begins to drag me away. "The bell Sir Gowther!" I call in a panic. I have no idea if that is the source of the battle, but it was the only hunch I have at the moment. There is no time to figure it out.

His eyes land on me, no indication of what I'm saying showing on his face. "The bell?"

I nod vigorously, keeping my eyes on his even as I attempt to escape my captor. "On his staff! I think it's somehow hypnotizing everyone!"

"I see," Gowther supplies, pushing his glasses up on his nose and that's all I see before I'm yanked out of sight.

Only the sounds of Meliodas and Ban's battle fill my ears.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this is so late guys! Work has been super busy and it's taken up most of my time. Real life I tell ya! XD It was actually kind of funny that a few of you guessed Golgius may have been in the room a bit to early ;) No he didn't see the "grope fest" just Ellie walking around in a towel ;) haha

Thank you to everyone who continues to follow, favorite, and review this story! It means a lot to me! Shout out to Jenarla for keeping me on track with this chapter and her help in editing!

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter AND…

Your sneak peek!

 _Golgius chuckles and it's much different than the dark ones I've heard before. It actually sounds happy. "I really didn't want it to come to this." He mutters quietly. I don't think he meant for me to hear it, but in the small space of the cabin, it echoes off the walls._

 _Here I am again wondering if Golgius is really such a bad guy._

 _We sit in silence for a while before the carriage suddenly comes to a stop. Golgius frowns. "What's the hold up," he shouts._


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter 23**

I inwardly curse myself for being so weak. Golgius drags me along while I attempt to release my hand from his grasp. What hope do I have to help Meliodas and Ban when I can't even save myself?

I'm pathetic.

Golgius suddenly throws me over his shoulder, seeming to decide carrying me would be faster than letting me walk. Or to stop my struggles. He leads us deeper into the dungeon. Or so I think until I see daylight ahead of us, marking the end of our path.

He sets me down and I notice a carriage waiting there. Two horses are harnessed in front of it. A thin coachman sits on the bench located outside, just behind the horses. It's old, but seems to be in decent enough shape to make it back to the castle.

"Get in," Golgius demands gruffly as he shoves my shoulder.

I shake my head, refusing.

"Damnit! We don't have time for this! Hendrickson will have my, no, _all_ of our heads if we don't return you to the castle!" Panic seeping into his voice as he throws his arms out to the side.

"I don't understand why he wants me back so desperately," I question, honestly curious as I try to buy Meliodas and the others more time

"It isn't my place to question him," Golgius answers simply, seeming to regain his composure.

"I know Sir Hendrickson," I tell him. "I just can't see him going through all of this trouble to get me back if he knew that I left of my own accord. If you would just send him-,"

"No," Golgius growls.

"Why not?"

"You don't defy a direct order from him. He wanted you back. There is no way around that. No excuses," Golgius attempts to explain. "If he were to find out that we found you and didn't bring you back to the castle…." He trails off. I can only imagine what he would be thinking. I'd have a better idea if he'd take the stupid helmet off.

"I don't believe you," I frown. "Sir Hendrickson has never been anything but kind to me and everyone I have seen him interact with!" I defend him.

He snorts. "Do you think that maybe he was just trying to impress you?" Golgius comments offhandedly as he forces me into the carriage.

My mouth goes dry. "W-what?" I manage to croak out as I land on the seat.

"Nothing," he mumbles as he follows me in and sits opposite me.

"What do you mean by that?" I swallow thickly. I wish now more than ever that Golgius wasn't wearing that damn helmet. I would be able to get a much better read on him if he wasn't. That's what I tell myself anyway.

"He likes you, ya know?" he finally settles on and my eyes widen. He knocks loudly on the wall behind him and the carriage lurches forward.

That's a different direction than I was expecting, to be sure. He was just spouting about how you don't defy the guy and then he says that? What the hell!?

"How would you know?" I scoff in skepticism. "You were just saying how ruthless he was."

"I didn't say that. I just said you don't defy a direct order from him." Golgius explains seriously.

My lips set in a tight line.

"Is it so hard to believe that he likes you?" Golgius speaks up after a long minute of silence.

"I don't see why everyone is so convinced that he does." I admit. I then shake my head, remembering the situation at hand. "I can't believe I'm having this conversation with the guy who kidnapped me," I groan as I flop my head into my hands.

Golgius chuckles and it's much different than the dark ones I've heard before. It actually sounds jolly. "I really didn't want it to come to this," he mutters quietly. I don't think he meant for me to hear it, but in the quiet space of the cabin, it echoes off the walls.

Here I am, again wondering if Golgius is really such a bad guy.

We sit in silence for a while before the carriage suddenly comes to a stop. Golgius frowns. "What's the hold up," he shouts.

"There's someone demanding to know who is inside the carriage Sir!" The coachman answers uneasily.

"Tell them we are transferring a prisoner," he says throwing a hand over my mouth to keep me from speaking. I glare at him.

"Yeah, who?" a voice asks from outside the door. "You don't get to transfer prisoners through our town without the mayor's office knowing who it is."

"It's some low-life you wouldn't know," Golgius answers through the door.

"Not good enough. Need a name." the voice snorts and throws the door open.

My eyes widen at seeing who it is. There, dressed in pants and armor, is Jericho. Her lavender hair is up in a ponytail, face all business. I barely recognize her from the other night when we hung out together.

"Elizabeth?" Jericho's jaw drops. She quickly regains her composure and narrows her eyes on Golgius. "What is the meaning of this?" She spits out angrily.

"This is none of your concern woman," Golgius answers haughtily.

"She's _my_ friend traveling through _my_ town. It _is_ my concern." She assures him with a confident tone. Her hands rest on her hips as she leans forward to glare at the man.

"Friend?" Golgius laughs, the dark tone to it returning. "You don't even know who she is!"

"Don't need to," Jericho answers immediately. "She has been nothing but kind to myself and anyone else who has had the chance to interact with her. If you did indeed arrest her and she's a prisoner, I demand to know why!"

I'm awestruck by Jericho in this moment. She came to my defense so easily, even though it's claimed I am a prisoner. She's so strong and confident. I can't help but smile behind Golgius' hand. I knew she was a good person behind that rough exterior.

"Now. Tell me." She demands, an icy chill to her voice.

Golgius kicks her out of the doorway.

"I owe you no explanations!" He sneers. My eyes widen as a muffled scream of _Jericho_ attempts to escape my lips. "GO!" he commands to the driver.

"But Sir!" Panic courses through me as I realize that Jericho was my last chance. There is no one else to come and save me. I'm really going back and I have _nothing_ to show for it! Angry tears begin to pool in my eyes but I refuse to let them fall. I squeeze my eyes shut.

"I said GO damnit!"

"You aren't going anywhere," a new voice cuts in, reaching in to grab Golgius and toss him out of the carriage. "You alright Elizabeth?"

"S-Sir Meliodas?" I question timidly and peek an eye open to find the blonde bar owner in the doorway. He looks terrible. His shirt is torn in various places and it looks like he has new cuts to add to the few from earlier.

"Yeah," he answers softly. "Are you-!"

I cut him off as I throw my arms around him in a hug. The force causing Meliodas to stumble back so we are both outside the carriage now. "I'm so glad you're here," I whisper, my hold on him tightening as I bury my face in his neck.

"Me too," he answers just as quietly, a hand resting on the back of my head as the other slides around my waist, keeping me close. "I wasn't going to let him just take you," I feel his neck tense against my face and his hold squeeze as he adds even softer, "again."

"Are you two done over there?" Ban quips and I immediately pull away from Meliodas who offers no resistance. From the shit eating grin on Ban's face, I know my face is red. _Really_ red.

"Hands off, Meliodas!" Hawk comments drawing my attention to the pig.

Who is sitting on top of Golgius.

Apparently Golgius wasn't as tough as I thought he was.

My eyes trail over his metal covered face. I'm having trouble shaking what we had talked about in the carriage. Is there really so much I don't know about Hendrickson? Golgius was insistent that he liked me. But how could he possibly know that?

"He was probably the easiest one of the whole fuckin crew to knock out," Ban says lazily, hands behind his back as he wears a bored expression.

"Sir Ban!" I call trying to distract myself from Meliodas' lingering gaze. I look around to find my other two companions as well. "Sir Gowther and Hawk! I'm glad to see you are all okay!" I smile. I then remember the whole reason the carriage stopped. "Jericho?!" I cry worried.

"Here," her voice answers from behind Ban. It looks like the undead man was giving her a piggy back.

"Oh goddesses! Jericho! Are you okay?" I fret as I rush over to look at her.

Ban snorts. "She's fine. She is basically a man after all."

Jericho smacks the back of his head and I can't blame her. She is in a prime position for it. She turns her attention back to me and smiles. "I'm fine. It was just one little kick to the stomach. Believe it or not, I'm not just some mayor's daughter who sits on her ass all day waiting for some guy to marry." She states proudly, "I work for my dad."

"You do?" I'm amazed. "That's astounding Jericho! I didn't know you were so active in keeping your town safe!"

She blushes and looks away. "It's not that big of a deal," she mumbles.

"Well today it was," Meliodas comes over to stand beside me, eyes on Jericho. "If you hadn't stopped the carriage, we would have taken even longer to catch up to it."

"Yeah!" Hawk pipes up. "Thanks to you we were able to get Elizabeth back!"

Ban sighs. "You did good Jericha."

"It's Jericho," she grumbles as she fights the blush that is threatening to light up her entire body at all the praise. Specifically, from the Fox Sin it seemed.

"Elizabeth's tip was also most helpful in order to end the battle," Gowther addresses me.

"Really?" I question excitedly.

"Indeed." The man pushes up on his glasses. "I had figured mind control of some type or other was involved. But as I didn't know for sure the extent of the magic or it's cause without further investigating –"

"And by that he means letting us beat the shit out of each other," Ban throws in.

"I could not act in such a way to prevent it." Gowther then frowns slightly. "I'm not allowed to meddle with my fellow Sins minds without consent."

"Fuckin right!" Ban scowls as if recalling a horrible memory.

"It was more of a hunch than anything!" I tell Gowther while sheepishly pulling on the hem of my skirt.

"Oh?" Gowther questions. "I am curious as to how you reached such a conclusion."

"That is a good question. I wanna know too," Ban raises an eyebrow at me.

"Uh, well. It was nothing spectacular," I assure them, shifting uneasily from the attention. "I just remembered that before, when they fought the first time, Sir Ban mentioned seeing something in the window. Then there was this sound. It was there again when they stopped fighting. And again when they couldn't see any of us back in the prison, immediately following Ruin's bell staff being used."

"Those are quite the skills of deduction Elizabeth," Gowther comments.

"Whoa," Meliodas chuckles. "You just got a compliment from Gowther. Not sure I've seen that happen before."

I blush. "I did?"

Ban laughs as well. "Sure did lil Ellie! That drink sure is going to taste good tonight I bet!"

"Drink?" I mumble. Sure I could have a drink tonight but why is Ban treating it like it's special.

"Did you forget who joined us this morning?" he raises an eyebrow.

"Sir Gowther?" I question and furrow my brows before they widen. "Sir Gowther!"

"Yes?" the Goat Sin asks. "Why do you keep repeating my name over and over? Is it in endearment?"

"W-What?" I squeak. "N-no! It's not like that!"

"I see. I have heard you repeat Captain's name multiple times. So I thought maybe it was similar."

I'm mortified.

Ban belts out a laugh. "I don't think you've quite reached Meliodas' _endearment_ level with Ellie, Goatman," he attempts to explain as I blush.

"I see," is all the man offers.

"We should probably get a move on," Meliodas comments lazily as he eyes Golgius on the ground. "put some distance between us and them."

"That is an ideal plan Captain," Gowther agrees.

"I'll return Jerle here back to town and meet you at the tavern," Ban says as he shuffles the woman farther up his back.

"It's Jericho," she huffs. "And I don't need to be carried back to town. I can walk." She explains stubbornly.

"Please just let him take you Jericho?" I plead. "I feel bad for causing you so much trouble. I'd carry you myself if I could!"

Upon seeing my pleading face she relents. "Fine," she grumbles.

"See ya guys soon," Ban says and then sprints off.

"If we wish to reach the tavern at the same time as Ban, we should move," Gowther comments.

"Right. To bad it's so far away." Meliodas sighs. "Should have just had Mama Hawk move right away."

"Might I suggest we make use of the abandoned carriage?" Gowther points out. It is indeed no longer occupied. The coachman must have left sometime during our talking.

"Oh yeah!" Hawk exclaims springing off Golgius. "My feet are aching!" He yells as he rushes to the carriage hopping in and laying across a seat. I giggle at the pig.

"Well let's get moving then!" Meliodas exclaims with an easy grin, following the pig's lead. "Mind driving Gowther?" He calls over his shoulder.

"Not at all Captain," he agrees and makes for the bench outside the carriage. He settles himself in and then looks at me. "Are you not joining us?" Gowther tilts his head to the side, seemingly confused.

"Oh. Yes!" I quickly climb into the carriage and take a seat next to Meliodas. Hawk having claimed the other side all to himself. No sooner is the door closed then the carriage begins to move.

"What a day," Hawk grumbles, followed by a yawn.

"Sure was exciting," Meliodas agrees with a nod, his eyes shifting over to me. I blush. Is it bad that I immediately think of our time in the bedroom instead of being kidnapped? Not that Hawk would know anything about that. But the look Meliodas is giving me… I gulp.

"Y-yes. It was," I agree looking away from the blonde man.

"Let's not do that again," Hawk says. "I don't think I can handle any more of the stress!"

"Sorry!" I apologize immediately. They wouldn't have to deal with any of this if it weren't for me.

"I didn't mean-"

"Don't worry about him," Meliodas interrupts. "We have days like this every so often. We are wanted criminals after all," he explains folding his arms behind his head and leaning back on the seat. "Though having to rescue a princess was new." I flush as his gaze settles on me once again.

"I just feel like I'm causing so much trouble," I shift my eyes to my feet.

"You're not," he insists, not an ounce of doubt in his voice.

"We really like having you around Elizabeth!" Hawk adds. I smile at the pig. Looking at him is easier than looking at Meliodas. "I was getting bored just hanging out with Meliodas before you came-"

"Hey!"

"You're so nice to me!" Hawk continues as if he wasn't interrupted. "It's like you've always been here!" He finishes giving me his best piggy smile.

"Oh Hawk!" I cry as I throw my arms around him. It's an awkward position to hold for too long. I'm somewhat hunched in the short carriage, the bench far enough away that I have to stand and then bend over to hug Hawk.

A hand rests on my panty clad bottom. My eyes widen as realization of my position settles on me. When I bent over I basically shoved my derrière in Meliodas' face! This skirt doesn't cover much so I'm sure he got quite the eyeful of my underwear.

I gasp as the hand squeezes.

Releasing my grip on Hawk I stand up, only to have my head hit the ceiling of the carriage. I groan as I rub the back of my head. The hand squeezes again just as we hit a bump in the road. My arms go out to the side as much as they can as I try to keep my balance.

To no avail.

I fall backwards, into Meliodas' lap. My legs falling to the same side as his arm wraps around me, a hand resting on my waist. The other finds its home on my stocking clad thigh. I blush hotly as I turn my head slightly to find his face not far from my own.

There's a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he smiles playfully at me. "You alright there?" He asks innocently. The hand on my thigh lifts up to turn my chin away from him gently so he can look at the back of my head. "You hit your head pretty good there."

Hawk frowns as he glares at Meliodas. "Watch where you're going!" He calls to Gowther.

"My apologies, Sir Pig," comes his muffled reply. "I was reading and didn't notice the hole in the road until we hit it."

"You're reading?!" Hawk squeals. "You're supposed to be driving! You can't read!"

"I assure you I can read. I am also driving."

"That's not what I meant! Don't do both at the same time!" Hawk exasperates.

"What else will occupy my time up here if not reading?"

"Just focus on driving!"

"If that is what you think is best…"

"It _is_ best!" Hawk insists.

They continue their bickering (well Hawk is bickering. Gowther is replying) and Meliodas chuckles. The sound is close to my ear. His hand is back to resting on my thigh. He must have finished his examination while I was distracted.

I force myself to look at him, attempting to get over my own awkwardness. I want to conduct my own look over his wellbeing, meaning I have to actually look at the man to do so. My hands lift ready to check him over when I notice something odd.

"Sir Meliodas?" I mumble as my eyes travel over the parts of him I can see.

His grip on my waist tightens and he lifts an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"What happened to all your wounds?"

"Hmm?" He hums and shrugs. "They weren't that bad."

My eyes widen. "You were hurt! I shouldn't be sitting on you!" I attempt to scramble off him.

"I said they weren't that bad," his nose crinkles as he keeps his hold on me.

"But I-"

"Really, it's fine," he claims, his hand moving farther up my thigh. My thighs tighten automatically, stopping the ascent of his calloused fingers. "We don't have much farther to go anyways."

"Damnit Meliodas!" Hawk rejoins the conversation in the carriage. "Hands off!"

Meliodas lifts his hands off my waist and thigh in surrender. "If that is what you think is best," he says mimicking Gowther from earlier.

"It is-" he pauses. "Hey!"

Meliodas merely grins.

It's going to be a long night.

* * *

A/N: Don't read and drive kiddos. Hawk says so. And as we all know, Hawk's the boss! XD Thanks for all the fabulous reviews! And to all the people who continue to follow and favorite! Your support means alot to me! :D


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter 24**

We finally arrive back at the tavern, Ban already waiting inside for us, ale in hand.

"What took you guys so long?" he grins from behind the bar.

Meliodas shrugs. "Figured you would spend a little more time saying goodbye to Jericho," he says easily, a smug smile pulling at his lips. I bite my lip to hold back a giggle. Apparently I'm not the only one who has seen the way Jericho reacts around Ban.

Ban frowns. "As if," he grumbles and takes a swig of his ale, clearly not impressed with Meliodas' jab.

"Do Ban and Jericho have some sort of relationship?" Gowther's innocent tone interrupts. "Are you two lovers?" he continues, pulling out a pen and paper. Where is he keeping these things? First the book and now this?

Ban spits out his ale and shouts, "NO!" as a grinning Meliodas comments, "Maybe."

The undead man glares at the Captain of the Sins, who merely smiles. Gowther writes on his pad of paper. Ban apparently doesn't appreciate the Sin of Wrath's expression. He chucks his mug at Meliodas' head, who calmly catches the object and continues with his easy grin.

"I really hate you sometimes, you know that?" Ban grumbles as he grabs a new mug.

Meliodas ignores him as he too walks back behind the bar. "Food ready? Probably don't want to cook anything when we start moving." He reaches up to grab a bottle of ale and pours it into the mug Ban had chucked at his head.

"Yeah, yeah. You guys took your sweet time getting back. What else was I gonna do?" Ban explains as he walks to the kitchen, returning with plates of food. One for each of us.

"Imagine if we would have walked," Hawk mentions through his mouthful.

"It took you guys that fuckin long and you were in a carriage?" Ban raises an eyebrow.

"Meliodas let Gowther drive." Hawk shivers.

"I take it he was reading again?" Ban asks and the pig nods. "Figures. Well eat up." He motions to the rest of us.

"The sooner we finish eating the sooner we can get moving," Meliodas says.

We finish eating quickly. Hawk rushes to tell his mom that we are ready to go. Not soon after he leaves, the tavern begins to shake. I grip the bar tightly so I don't topple out of my chair.

I'm not sure that I'll ever get used to this kind of traveling.

A pair of hands comes to rest on my waist and I stiffen. I swallow, not really sure what Meliodas could possible think he's doing. Or when he got out from behind the bar.

"You sure you haven't started drinkin' yet?" a voice chuckles behind me.

Well that isn't Meliodas.

I peek over my shoulder and my eyes widen. Ban's shit eating grin greets me.

He quirks an eyebrow at my confused look. "Expectin' someone else?" He purrs as he leans closer.

"N-no!" I squeak, leaning away from him.

"Stop harassing the help Ban," Meliodas voice chirps, a slight frown resting on his otherwise blank face.

Ban rolls his eyes. "I'm the help too ya know." His grip lessing only slightly.

"I am also considered help, am I not?" Gowther chimes in and Meliodas frown flips.

"Yep! Why don't you go bother Gowther, Ban? I'm sure he'd love to catch up with you!" Meliodas suggests cheekily, coming from around the bar to push Ban away from me. "I'll watch over Elizabeth."

"Course you will," Ban scoffs but goes to chat with Gowther all the same. "So how ya been Goatman?"

"How have I been? Well that is an interesting question. I have been many things I suppose. Right now I am full of food. How have you been, Ban?"

"Uh… Just peachy Goatman."

"Peachy? Have you become a fruit?"

"That's not what that means."

"Oh?" he gets out his pen and paper.

"No."

"Then what, pray tell, does," he pauses looking at the notes he has already jotted down, " _peachy_ mean?"

Meliodas chuckles close to my ear and I jump. I forgot he was there for a second. My blue eyes find his bright green ones and he smiles at me. The sight of it causing my heart to flutter. It's a curious thing what he does to it. Deciding not to get too lost in his gaze I speak up.

"Are they always like this?" I wave a hand at the two.

He simply nods. His gaze shifting back to the two momentarily before Hawk comes galloping back through the door. The pig is quick to join the discussion of _peachy._

"What?!" he exclaims in disbelief. "Who the hell told you that peachy meant you had a face that looked like a peach?"

The Goat Sin points at the Fox who grins wickedly before taking another swig of his ale.

"Damnit Ban! He's never going to get this stuff if you keep messing him up!" he shoots a glare at the accused.

"So peachy does not mean you have a peach face?" Gowther tilts his head and then continues to write. "Most interesting."

"You ready to start drinking Ellie?" Ban calls to me, changing the subject before Gowther could dig any further into the word.

"Oh! Uh yes!" I call out giving him a kind smile. This has been a weird day to say the least and a relaxing night with my new friends sounds wonderful.

Huh.

When did I start thinking of these guys as my friends? I look to Hawk. Well he's been my friend since the beginning. My eyes shift to Ban, grinning widely at me as he slides me a mug. I have to say that I formed a bond with him on our first meeting as well. Gowther lands in my line of sight next.

He pushes up his glasses while sipping on a glass of wine and reading a book. I suppose I consider him a friend as well even if I did only meet him this morning. He is a different character to be sure, but…

A sigh manages to escape me and I close my eyes to gather my thoughts.

Out of all my companions, he's been the only one so forthcoming with information. I haven't been able to get much of anything out of Meliodas. My cheeks puff out irritably at the thought of the man.

 _Even if I do like him._

I blush at the thought. It's not like he's been helpful. The only information I've received about the Sins I have gleaned from Gowther.

"What's with the faces?"

My eyes snap open and I turn to find Meliodas hasn't moved from the spot he took from Ban earlier. "Wh-what faces?" I deny, looking down to my drink, quickly taking a sip.

"Well you puffed out your cheeks."

"I-I did not!"

"Then you got all red."

My eyes widen at his observation and I flush in embarrassment. Sneaking a peek at him over my shoulder I find him wearing a teasing grin.

"Yep, just like that."

My jaw open and closes, not actually managing to form words.

"Hey Captain, weren't you just telling me to leave the help alone?" Ban comes to my rescue.

" _Stop harassing the help, Ban_. Were his exact words," Gowther comments without looking up from his book.

"Leave Elizabeth alone guys!" Hawk glares at all the men.

Meliodas holds his hands up in mock surrender. He walks around to behind the bar, grabbing himself another drink. "Any word from Mama Hawk on when we will be stopping next?"

"Well she wasn't really sure…" Hawk trails off. "May have to travel all day tomorrow to get to where you wanted to go."

Ban and Meliodas share a look before he turns back to Hawk and nods.

"Where are we going?" I speak up curiously. I hadn't heard any talk of our next destination.

"Well given our current mission," Gowther places a bookmark in his book and sets it down. "Logically we would locate the closest Sin."

"Who's that?" I practically shake in my chair from anticipation. Another Sin! I didn't think I would find them this fast! I take another drink.

"I am unaware of where the Sins went after my departure," Gowther answers monotone. "I left with Escanor to see Merlin before the rest of the Sins.

"Oh," I deflate, though my curiosity has been piqued once again. "Visit Lady Merlin? Where is she?"

"Camelot," Gowther explains. "She has been helping King Arthur the past few years or so. A mentor of sorts for him."

"Really?" I hadn't realized that the Sins' history was so intertwined with Camelot. Did they have a part to play in it's fall and now it's rise? I feel there are pieces that I'm missing here. "What did you do while you were there?"

He tilts his head slightly to ponder his answer. "Mostly picked up a few things from Merlin. Escanor and myself occasionally stop in for visits."

"We all visit sometimes!" Hawk comments. "Camelot really is an awesome place! You should visit it sometime with us! We get the royal treatment when we go!"

Ban snorts. "That's 'cause li'l Arthur has a man crush on Capt'n."

I giggle at that, gaining an odd look from the men. I do my best to stifle it by taking another drink. "What did you give her?" Hawk whispers loudly. "I thought we agreed no more Bernia Ale!"

"I never agreed to anything," Ban shrugs, hiding his evil grin behind his mug. I ignore them in favor of looking to Meliodas who is wearing a slight frown at Ban's comment. I lean onto the bar to look at the Captain of the Sins closer.

"Breaking hearts wherever you go, huh, Sir Meliodas?" A laugh bubbles past my lips at the shocked expression on his face. I bring up my hand in an attempt to hold it in. I fail.

Ban snorts into his ale, setting it down so he can smile widely at me. "Look at li'l Ellie over here crackin' jokes!"

I frown, suddenly confused. "But it wasn't a joke Sir Ban. Sir Meliodas really _does_ break hearts wherever he goes."

The Fox raises a curious eyebrow and not so subtly turns to his Captain with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Oh?" He directs back at me. "Do tell."

Hawk is whipping his head back and forth between Meliodas and Ban, as if there is something there that I'm not picking up. Gowther himself has picked up his notebook once again, taking notes on the encounter.

I shrug. "Well the last town we were in there was this whole group of girls who just kept staring at him!" I explain mildly. "Especially that one floozy," I grumply add on, crossing my arms under my chest.

"Oh? Are we talking about his not so secret admirer from Bernia?" Ban's grin is down right scary at this point. Like I just armed him with the best weapon ever. I finish my drink and he quickly refills the mug for me. I smile kindly at him.

He can't be so bad if he's refilling my drinks right?

"Yep! I thought she was really nice when she was helping me shop for clothes and panties. But the second time I went in with Meliodas, she wasn't very nice to me."

"Uh, hold on," Ban's face seems torn between utter glee and confusion. "Did ya just say he went _panty_ shopping with you?" He pokes a finger at Meliodas who is finally wearing a smug grin.

I then realize what I just said. _Shit._ "Uh, n-no!" I attempt to backtrack. "I said, um, cotton candy!" I practically yell at finding a decent thing that may sound like panty.

A silence falls over the bar and I shift a little uneasily in my seat.

Hawk is surprisingly the first one to crack. He laughs loudly, snorting every so often as broken sounds of "cotton candy" fall out of his mouth. Ban is quick to join him and Meliodas follows with a few chuckles of his own.

"They serve cotton candy in a clothing store?" Gowther's voice filters through the laughter.

I flush bright red. I can't tell if Gowther is being serious or is making fun of me. "Y-yes?" I stutter out anyway.

"Why?"

The other three seem to be holding their breath waiting for my answer.

I turn up my nose to them. "For snacking on while you shop of course!" I declare confidently. There's no going back now.

"Ah, that makes sense," Gowther nods his head thoughtfully and I smile at him. At least there's one person who believes me.

Even if it was a lie.

Guilt churns in my stomach. I just met Gowther. How can I lie to him so easily? "Uh, Gowther?" I don't want the start of our friendship to be based on this silly lie. No matter how little it is.

"Yes?"

"I, um," I lean closer to him, getting out of my chair and whisper. "I did say panty. Not cotton candy."

"I see," he nods his head again and doesn't seem to be angry at all. I sigh in relief and sit back in my chair. "You and Sir Meliodas do have that kind of relationship then."

My jaw drops. Before I can even think of a comeback to that, Ban speaks.

"I think they do Gowther," he smirks at me.

"Hey! That was a special series of circumstances! He wasn't with her the first time!" Hawk tries to argue on my behalf. Thank the goddesses for that pig. "It was only because her stuff got stolen the first time that Meliodas went with her the next time!"

A curious expression settles on Ban's face. "Someone stole your panties?"

I blush once again. Why did I even bring this whole thing up?!

"Sure did," Meliodas chirps. "Had to go with her to get the bait so we could catch the thiefs."

"Of course," Gowther agrees. "If they stole her panties the first time, it would be a safe assumption that they would go for her panties again. Good thinking Captain."

I groan at the sight of Meliodas' huge smile. Dropping my head onto the bar, I try not to think of how good he looks when he smiles like that.

"What a plan," Ban chuckles around the mouth of his mug. "Did ya catch the guy?"

"Duh!" Hawk exclaims. "I was on the case! If it wasn't for my nose they would have missed them entirely! There was a whole group of them!" I lift my head up to glance at the pig. He seems so proud of himself. I pat him on the head, catching the look Ban and Meliodas exchange out of the corner of my eye.

"Good work, Sir Pig," Gowther also moves to pat him on the head. He looks to me. "Am I doing this correctly? This is how you show praise?"

My hand stills at his odd question. My mind isn't qutie clear enough to explain all the different reasons I pat the pig's head. So I settle with, "Ya."

Gowther nods at me. "Now that the matter is settled. Are we to return to our topic of Sins?" He looks at me, as if I'm the one who dictates our conversations.

I furrow my brows as I try to think back to how we left that topic in the first place. Oh. Yeah. I made a comment about Meliodas being a heartbreaker. I blush. I can't believe I said that! I just nod my head numbly. Gowther takes that as his cue to speak.

"That does leave our only possible options as King or Diane. Seeing as Camelot should be farther than where they are stationed."

"Good call Goatman," Ban mumbles from behind his mug.

"Wow!" I exclaim happily taking a drink and forgetting my embarrassment. "Sir King or Lady Diane?! I hope it's Lady Diane!"

"Sick of being the only girl?" Ban probes leaning on the bar and giving me a knowing look. "Or maybe you're hoping to room with someone other than the Captain?" He grins and shoots his friend a look.

"Uh-uh…" I stutter with wide eyes and a red face. It had never even crossed my mind not to sleep next to Meliodas anymore. All eyes in the room are on me and I rush to cover my red cheeks with my mug by taking another drink, finishing it off.

Meliodas' eyes dance playfully as he gently takes the empty mug from me and refills it.

"If you're looking to room with someone else, Ellie, you could always bunk with me." Ban offers with a crooked grin and a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "I'm much better at cuddling then Capt-"

A mug to the back of the head shuts Ban up.

"Oops," Meliodas says cheerfully as he hands me my drink. "Didn't see ya there Ban."

I share a look with Hawk who shakes his head at their antics.

"Didn't see me, my ass…" Ban grumbles and elbows his attacker in the ribs. "You can't keep Ellie all to yourself. Maybe she wants a new roomie!" He pushes on, ignoring the slight twitch in Meliodas eye.

Or maybe he saw, and just didn't care.

Ban seems to be a master at pushing buttons. I wonder if he can do this with all the Sins? The two begin a glaring contest. Meliodas' eyes displaying his carefree attitude, while Ban's are narrowed in challenge. I fear a fight is about to break out when Gowther speaks up.

"I could room with her as well," he offers and the bickering two both blink, effectively ending their staring contest. They turn simultaneously and regard Gowther like some unknown beast.

"No way!" Hawk is the one to speak up and break the weird silence. "That is for sure NOT happening," he insists with a stomp of his foot. "The last thing we need is for you to do some sort of experiment on her!" I gawk at the pig. What the hell did he just say? Experiment? I take a drink of my ale, hoping that I heard him wrong.

Gowther merely shrugs before taking a sip of his drink.

"Elizabeth can sleep wherever she wants," Meliodas says before taking a drink of his ale. "She was using that room before you came."

That's right. I almost forgot about sleeping in that bed. It was my first night staying here. That was a weird day too. Finding Meliodas and Hawk. The teasing that started so easily from him and then… I almost drop my mug at the memory, ale splashing onto the counter.

The dream.

I set the mug back on the bar so the others wouldn't be able to see it shaking in my hands and place my palms flat on the bar. My throat is suddenly dry. I want to pick up my mug and quench the sudden thirst but I know my hands aren't steady. I breathe slowly, trying to calm my racing heart.

A squeeze on my hand brings me back.

I follow the sudden pressure and find Meliodas reaching over the bar. His face close to mine, the hand not on mine is steadying himself on the bar. I find his eyes.

They are far too knowing.

As if they are once again searching my very being. As if he knows what I was thinking about. What my dream was about. I give him a fragile smile, hoping it conveys the warmth I'm feeling from his tender act.

"Uh…." Ban's voice shatters the quiet that had settled around Meliodas and I. With one last squeeze of my hand, Meliodas retreats back behind the bar.

He studies me thoughtfully before taking a drink and talking to Ban. "On second thought, I think I'll keep her."

Ban's brows furrow in confusion as he eyes the Sin of Wrath warily. Meliodas doesn't give anything away, merely taking another drink. The white haired man's eyes then shift to me. I smile gently at him, pushing a piece of hair behind my ear. I take another drink.

"Well Elizabeth _can_ sleep wherever she wants to," Hawk speaks up. But the usual command behind his voice just isn't there. His gaze is soft as he regards me. He hasn't forgotten that night either it seems.

Though I suppose it was only a handful of days ago.

It seems so much longer.

"The mood seems to have dropped considerably," Gowther observers. "Is it because of Elizabeth's sleeping arrangements? Does everyone want to sleep with Elizabeth?" The rest of us practically fall out of our chairs in shock from his observation.

Ban busted out laughing, a hand coming down hard on the bar as he expressed his mirth. Hawk was left speechless, his mouth opening and closing. Meliodas' eyes are bright with amusement as he watches me.

I'm horrified at Gowther's statement. My face is hot and I don't think it's from the alcohol.

"May I suggest a rotating schedule?" Gowther continues.

"N-NO!" I squeal throwing my hands over my face so I don't have to look at anyone. Could this day be any more embarrassing?

"I'm not much of a sharer…"

My mouth drops open as my hands fall to my side. I just stare at him. I can't believe he just said that! "S-Sir Meliodas!"

He gives me a cheeky grin.

"Ah yes, the terms of endearment are starting to come out," Gowther comments and Ban snickers. "Do you two use other nicknames as well?"

"Mayb-" "NO!"

Gowther eyes Meliodas and I with a tilt of his head. "If it's alright with you, I'll just observe your behavior."

I groan and flop my head forwards into my awaiting hands. A finger pokes my head. I swat it away.

It pokes again.

"You know it could always be worse Ellie," Ban's too cheery voice comes in.

I glare at him. He's sporting a wide grin and a dangerous twinkle in his eyes. "Goatman! Wha' d' ya say we get some music in here!"

My face perks up considerably at the mention of music. Music means dancing. I love dancing!

* * *

A/N: Yay! Another chapter finished! We had a little fun, a little serious and of course some drunk Ellie! XD hehe I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Thank you to everyone who continues to review, follow, and favorite! You guys are the best! :D


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter 25**

When Ban had asked Gowther to play some music, I didn't realize he meant this.

No sooner had Gowther started playing and Ban drew me up to dance with him. It wasn't any less weird than it was the first time we danced. He is holding me to close for a friend. His hands rest on my lower back, forcing my body snug to his. I see him every so often looking cockily over his shoulder. But every time I try to see what he sees, he makes a big show of twirling me around.

Until Meliodas knocks him out.

Hawk shrieks as Ban flies over his head into a nearby table. Gowther stops playing.

"Sir Meliodas!" I attempt to lecture. The blonde man pays my tone no mind as he wraps his arms around me. His face digs into my breasts.

My cheeks heat up.

I'm speechless at his action. I can't even make a sound of protest. Though there is a voice in the back of my mind that says _I don't really mind._ I shove that thought deeper down, hoping it will never resurface.

"Oh fuck!" Ban springs up and I secretly praise his timing. "I know you didn't just do that!"

Meliodas shifts his face in my breasts to look at the Fox Sin. Ban lifts an eyebrow at the man in my bosom. _I wish I could see his face._

"Yeah well I don't care! Let's go!" Ban demands taking a menacing step towards Meliodas, who is still holding me.

Meliodas moves us a step away. Ban takes another and so do we. As the pace picks up Gowther begins to play once more. I'm not sure how it happened but before I know it;

The three of us are doing some kind of dance.

Meliodas is throwing me this way and that as we gallivant around the room avoiding Ban's advances. He follows us and Hawk pursues him. Gowther continues to strum out chords and sing commentary to the hunt.

He's surprisingly good.

"Damnit Capt'n! Let me catch you!" Ban curses as he continues to run after us.

"You want to dance with him Sir Ban?" I giggle as Meliodas twirls me out so Ban soars in between us, missing the grab at the blonde man.

"No!" He howls as he glares at us. "I just want a fight!"

"Not in the bar!" Hawk stomps his foot, clearly agitated. "There's already been enough damage!"

"May I suggest taking the fight outside?" Gowther chimes in as he stops his playing. Ban perks up considerably at the suggestion. The undead man scurries over to the bar for a drink.

"Aren't we still moving?" I rest a hand on Meliodas' shoulder as guides me back into his arms. We come to a stop as I think about it. I thought they had mentioned we be moving through the night.

Though it's possible I imagined it.

"So what?" Ban slams another ale. "Lez do it Capt'n! Loser is the one who falls off Master's Mama first!" The man is practically radiating from his excitement.

"Isn't that dangerous?" I frown looking to Meliodas.

"Na," he beams at me. I blush under his gaze.

"Might be for Capt'n when I throw him off!" Ban boasts.

"Sir Ban!" I scold, tearing my eyes away from Meliodas to look at the white haired man. "Don't hurt him!"

He merely rolls his eyes and chugs an ale. "You falling behind on drinks Capt'n," he taunts an arrogant grin on his face.

Meliodas gives my rump a firm squeeze before heading over to the bar to join his friend. The blonde quickly downs two ales and then a third as Ban drinks one more as well. The two then grin at each other as they make their way outside. I look to Gowther and Hawk.

Neither is moving.

"Aren't you guys going to go watch?" I tilt my head as I eye them curiously.

"Perhaps," Gowther says. "The outcome of the battle shall be interesting. If I remember correctly, they are tied at 785 wins apiece." he puts a finger on his chin thoughtfully. "Of course that is in assumption that they have not had any more battles while I've been away."

"Well I'd say no," Hawk pipes up after a few moments.

"But what about earlier today? They fought each other twice," I tell them as I recall when the two were forced to fight each other because of Rune's power.

"They were under the influence of that man in the dress correct?" Gowther studies me carefully.

I ignore his gaze as I giggle at his description of Rune. I blame the ale, everything seems funny. "Yes Sir Gowther. They were."

"Well then. We should either split those matches evenly, or discount them all together." Gowther thinks out loud, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Your thoughts Sir Pig?"

"What? Why ya asking me?" Hawk squeaks startled by the sudden question.

"You were there for both fights. Neither I nor Ellie," I blush at him using Ban's nickname, "were there. Therefore you are the best judge." He concludes his reasoning.

"Fine," Hawk huffs. He pauses to think of each fight. "Just skip them," he decides with a nod of his head. "There wasn't really a clear winner to either of them."

"Alright. Thank you Sir Pig," Gowther tells him as he stands.

"Outside then?" I question eagerly, surprising myself. Since when did I like fighting? I know that I don't. I frown as I try to think a little deeper. Is it because Meliodas is fighting? I don't want him hurt. But;

He does look good when he fights.

My eyes widen and heat rushes through my body. _What the hell kind of thinking is that?_ I chastise myself. I really need to get a handle on this rollercoaster of feelings.

"Elizabeth?" Hawk nudges me with his snout. "Why's your face all red?"

I can't even form a sentence to answer him.

"Did those bastards give you too much ale?" He scowls. "I knew there was one to many in there!"

"Uh," I find my voice again. "I'm fine Hawk. Really." I smile at him.

"Well if you say so," he concedes his defeat. "Let's get outside then. I'm not sure how much of the fight will be left."

"Okay," I agree. Anything to take my mind off of the revelation that I like the way Meliodas muscles move in a fight.

Wait. Uh let's pretend that isn't what I'm going to go watch.

We step out the door and are greeted with a bloody Ban and bruised Meliodas. Gowther is observing just off to the side of the door. Hawk goes to join him and I follow.

 _Why are both men shirtless_.

"We miss anything?" Hawk asks Gowther as he plops down on the deck.

"No," he shakes his head. "They have been merely exchanging blows. By my count they are actually even."

"You guys better not be hurting my Mama!" Hawk yells out to them, ears huffing up with his somber mood.

"Course not Master," Ban reassures him. "The only one I'm hurtin is Capt'n."

"Trying to anyways," Meliodas counters with a cheeky grin.

"Bastard," the Fox Sin scoffs.

He dashes forwards. Meliodas anticipates a right hook and lifts his arm to block. But Ban goes for the his legs instead, kicking them out from under him.

The blonde maneuvers his body backwards, using his hand to backspring out of Ban's range.

"You ain't gettin away that easy," I hear Ban grumble as he sprints after him.

They exchange blows. Meliodas deflects the other man's uppercut, countering with a jab to Ban's shoulder. The Fox Sin takes the hit but retaliates with a right hook. The punch finds purchase with Meliodas' jaw.

The undead man pulls his left hand back in a fist, aiming for the blonde's sculpted stomach.

The Dragon spins out of the way. A well placed elbow to the back of Ban's head sends him sprawling to the ground. He rises to his hands and knees as Meliodas stands to the right of his feet.

A backwards kick sends the bar owner flying.

My mouth falls open. I attempt to go to him and see if he's alright, but a hand on my shoulder stops me. I look to my left and find Gowther's pensive gaze on the fight.

"Let me go Sir Gowther," I struggle but his grip tightens faintly. I stop moving. "He's hurt."

"All is well Ellie," he assures me, not once removing his eyes from the fight.

"But-"

"Just watch," Hawk cuts in. I snap my focus to him and find him beaming at me. "Meliodas has him right where he wants him."

I find it hard to believe, but hold my tongue.

Gowther hands me a drink. "Perhaps this will help calm your nerves."

"Hey!" Hawk shouts. "Stop giving her alcohol!"

"Why?" Gowther tilts his head. "Is a woman's tolerance lesser than a man's? She is nowhere near the level of consumption as Meliodas, Ban or myself. I find fault in your logic Sir Pig. Diane has a higher tolerance then a great deal of men."

"N-no! That's not-" Hawk gives me a panicked look and I try not to laugh. "I just meant she isn't use to drinking so much!"

"Ah," Gowther nods. "This will help her tolerance then." He gestures for me to drink and I do so.

It does help.

A little.

Enough so that I can concentrate back on the fight anyways. Ban is now by Meliodas, observing the blonde with at crooked grin.

"Really thought that was going to be enough to send you over the edge," he shrugs. "Oh well, more fun for me."

Ban's right leg cranks back as he winds up to kick Meliodas in the side. It propels forward and I squeeze my eyes shut so I don't have to see the blow. I hear someone yell.

But it isn't a cry of agony, more surprise.

I open my eyes just in time to see Ban sailing over the side of Mama Hawk.

Meliodas won.

My body sags with relief. It wasn't anything serious but I'm happy it's over nonetheless. The bar owner is lounging lazily as he sits up, palms resting on Mama Hawk's back behind him. The stress of the fight didn't even give me the chance to study Meliodas' bare torso. Or the definition of his arms. I forget how fit he is under that baggy clothing.

 _Damnit! Stop it Elizabeth!_

"Ellie, your face is red," Gowther points out. He looks to Hawk. "Perhaps you were right in your observations Sir Pig. She did not need more alcohol." He takes the drink from my hands and I let him.

"I-I'm fine!" I wave them off as I hurry down the steps. I rush over to Meliodas and tackle him to the ground in a hug. "Sir Meliodas! You won!" I cheer as my face rests in the crook of his neck.

He chuckles and I feel the vibration against my nose. I giggle at the tickling sensation. "Course I did!" His arms wrap around me. One on the small of my back, the other in between my shoulder blades. "Did you doubt me?" His voice sounds disappointed.

"N-no!" I insist as I yank my head out of his neck to look at him. "I was just-" My voice fails me as I catch sight of his grin.

And that playful spark in his eyes.

"Sir Meliodas!" I pout, looking away. "D-Don't tease me," I place my hands on his chest to try and get up. His hold stays strong, even tightening moderately. "S-Sir Meliodas," I blush looking back at him.

"Just what Elizabeth?" His voice comes out softer than I was expecting. That playful spark replaced with something else. "Hmm?" he prompts as the hand on my lower back trails farther down.

"I-I was," I pause, my mouth and lips suddenly dry. Finally I notice just how close we are.

If Meliodas has he doesn't show it. He just stares at me with that damn unreadable expression of his. I lick my lips and his eyes follow the movement. He squeezes me and our faces come just a smidge closer. I idly wonder how much distance is left between us before our noses would be touching.

"W-worried," I confess, my face heating up from it and my proximity to the leader of the Sins.

His eyes go a darker green and he opens his mouth to speak.

"Get a fuckin room you two," Ban's sudden voice interrupts.

I jump, horrified at being caught in such an intimate situation. Meliodas doesn't relinquish his hold though, so I'm forced to stay.

I want to hide in my embarrassment. I'm half tempted to put my face back in Meliodas' neck so I don't have to see that cocky grin on Ban's face. I resist the urge.

"S-Sir B-Ban!" I say through my struggle as I push against Meliodas chest. My hands move to his shoulders hoping to find an escape that way. I do my best to ignore the way his muscles flex underneath my fingertips. "Y-You're okay!"

"Mhmm," he hums. His eyes taking on a wicked gleam. "Not as okay as the Capt'n though I see."

"Don't be jealous," Meliodas finally speaks up as he seizes a handful of my rear.

"Eep!" I squeak, body flushing.

Ban laughs. "Not really my thing," he shrugs looking away with a quizzical gaze. "Though I am suprised Master hasn't intervened."

Right. Hawk is usually here to save me from these situations. All our eyes shift to where we last saw the pig. Meliodas finally releasing me and I hastily scamper off him.

Gowther is clutching the pig tightly to his side, covering his mouth. My own drops open. "S-Sir Gowther? What are you doing to Hawk?"

Hawk looks absolutely livid. He thrashes his body this way and that to try and make his escape. In Gowther's grasp, he barely moves. I'm surprised by the Goat Sin's strength.

"I wished to observe your interactions," the man in glasses explains as Hawk continues to fight for freedom. "Sir Pig did not."

Ban cackles entertained by his response. The corner of Meliodas' lips quirk slightly.

"Course he didn't!" Ban hoots out through his merriment. I must be as red as a tomato by this point. "Technically speaking, that isn't really something you're suppose to watch, Goat man," the white haired man advises after he settles down.

"I assumed it was alright since they were out in the open," Gowther tilts his head. "Was that wrong?"

"Hmm, good point." Ban puts a thoughtful finger on his chin. "Maybe they didn't get a room cause they wanted an audience," he grins pointedly at me.

My jaw unhinges. "S-Sir Ban!" I cry scandalized at the very idea.

For the first time in my life, I'm contemplating hurting someone. I'm not sure if it's completely alcohol induced at this point. Ban's damnable grin just grows. I see a blur of pink out of the corner of my eye moments before Ban is flattened.

"Dammit you two! Stop picking on Elizabeth!" He shouts as a battle cry springing off of Ban and on to Meliodas.

I shake myself out of my shock just in time to scurry away from the onslaught. Deciding it best not to get in the way at all, I join Gowther back on the porch. He stands there observing as he jots down notes in his book. As I come to a stop beside him, he hands me my drink. I cock an eyebrow at him.

"Looked like you needed more to relax," he answers my unspoken question. Not even looking at me.

I smile softly at the unexpected consideration from the Goat Sin. I guess I can forgive his involvement in the humiliating moment that had just taken place minutes before. Alcohol can really send your mind in different directions.

"Come on Elizabeth," Hawk's angered voice breaks through my haze. "Time for bed."

"But I don't wanna go to bed Hawk," I argue dismally. A yawn passes my lips without my permission. "I'm not even tired!" I maintain under his disbelieving gaze.

"It's been a long day," Hawk goes on. "You need a good night's sleep." He insists.

I yawn again and decide the pig is right. I nod my head. The pig finally smiles and waddles into the bar. I turn around to address my companions.

"Goodnight everyone!" I wave. "Tonight was fun! Let's do it again tomorrow!" I grin as Ban nods his head eagerly, Gowther writes down a note, and Meliodas shakes his head. A small smile on his face.

I slam the rest of my ale, hearing Ban's chuckles in the background. I wave one more time and take a few shaky steps. Meliodas is there in an instant, a hand on my elbow to steady me.

"Maybe I should help you to bed," he offers and I bob my head. Suddenly my whole body feels heavy. Sleep sounds wonderful.

"Make sure to come back Capt'n," I hear Ban's suggestive voice taunt as we step into the bar. "We got more drinkin to do!"

The door shuts behind us, leaving Gowther and Ban outside. I look around for Hawk. "He mus be upstairs," I sigh taking a step and nearly falling.

Meliodas catches me, sliding an arm around my waist and throwing one of mine around his shoulders. "Easy there," he tells me lightly.

I lean into his embrace. The grip on my waist tightens.

"Maybe we did let you have a little too much," he chuckles and I shake my head rubbing my nose against his neck.

"No,"I insist weakly, another yawn fleeing my lips. "I had fun."

"Well that's good," he says and I can feel him nod his head. His chin brushing against the top of my hair. "We're at the steps," he warns me.

Quite falls over us as I focus on making my legs move. _One step at a time._ I repeat in my head. Thankfully Meliodas' room is on the first landing. We stop just outside the closed door.

I twist in his grasp to face him. His hold remains with me and my arm stays over him, the other one joining it. "Thank you Sir Meliodas," I tell him.

He rolls his eyes playfully and I giggle. "You don't have to keep thanking me Elizabeth. It's not like you're troubling me at all." He explains, a large smile on his face.

"But you've done so much for me!" I quarrel, the day's events replaying in my head. "You've saved me multiple times! And that was just today! I don't think I can thank you enough," I mumble, staring off to the side slightly ashamed.

Silence falls over us.

His sigh forces me to look back at him. Meliodas' green eyes are cloudy with his thoughts. "Really Elizabeth. You don't _need_ to thank me."

"But I want too!" I rush out. My aqua eyes meeting his green. They clear somewhat at my admission and a gentle smile rests on his face.

 _How can I show him how thankful I am?_ Is the question that courses through my mind. Then it hits me. My right hand moves slowly from his shoulder, to cup the side of his face. I lean forwards, Meliodas eyes go wide but he doesn't move.

I place a gentle kiss on his other cheek.

His skin is warm beneath my lips.

"Goodnight Sir Meliodas," I squeak as I draw away, face on fire. I make haste to turn away, his hands falls off my waist as I fumble with the door handle behind me. Finally I get it open and slam it shut behind me once I get inside the room.

I slide down the door. My heart is hammering inside my chest. The expression on his face before I kissed his cheek is burned into my mind.

 _I can't believe I just kissed him!_

I am so lost in my thoughts, I almost miss the hushed, "Goodnight, Elizabeth," from the other side of the door.

As his footsteps fade away, I want nothing more than for them to come back.

* * *

A/N: Yay! A kiss! Well a kiss on the cheek, but it's still a kiss! Finally right?! XD haha I really wanted to do something special this chapter! Cause….

IT'S DESTINY'S SIX MONTH ANNIVERSARY!

Wow! Can you believe it? 25 chapters, almost 300 reviews, over 90k words, and sixth months! I had never dreamed my first story would take off so well! You guys have really been amazing! I couldn't ask for a better fandom or fans to start out with!

This chapter took awhile I know and I'm sorry! Life's super busy in the summer and I will confess that at moments when I was writing…. It wasn't for this. XD I am working on some chapters for another story and have outlines for a few more.

Luv's been busy ;)

Thank you all so much for the continued support! I luv getting emails about reviews, follows and favorites! Keep it up! XD haha

See you guys next chapter!

Luv~


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter 26**

"Elizabeth?"

A voice saying my name pulls me out of my daze. I look up to find a curious Hawk. I forgot that he came into the room before me. He didn't notice what just happened did he?

"You alright?" He asks, an eyebrow raised.

I nod, unable to use my voice at the moment.

"You sure?" He examines the door behind me skeptically, as if he can sense Meliodas on the other side. "He didn't try anything funny did he?" He frowns.

"Hmm?" I hum absentmindedly. I'm idly running my fingertips over my lips. They were just on Meliodas' cheek seconds ago. If I lick them, would I taste him? I flush at the thought. No. I'm _not_ doing that.

"Meliodas," he says drawing me out of my haze. "He didn't try anything?" He repeats patiently.

I shake my head.

"Huh," he sighs. "You sure are out of it. We better get you to bed." His snout pushes its way underneath my arm in an attempt to raise me. My mind lights with realization and I do my best to stand.

It's tough, but Hawk and I eventually make it to the bed. I fall on top of it. Hawk lifts my legs with his snout and I curl them to my chest. The bed is so soft, I can feel myself drifting to sleep.

"I'll be downstairs if ya need anything," he whispers.

I reach out blindly for him. He seems to sense what I want as I feel his head underneath my hand. "Thank you Hawk," I grumble drowsily as I pat his head.

That's the last thing I remember before I fall asleep.

 _I'm wandering through halls, looking for someone._

 _I appear to be in a castle of some sort. I look out of a nearby window and gasp._

 _It's beautiful!_

 _I'm on, what must be, the third floor. The castle overlooks a thriving city as the sun rises on the horizon. The sky is painted shades of pinks and purple. I smile at the sight._

 _Then a spec of gold dashes along the bottom edge of my vision._

 _I peer down and find a large garden. I eagerly search for the color again. It flashes by and I beam as I sprint away from the window._

 _I'm not sure how but I know the way to this garden. I take the steps two at a time, turning with practiced ease at the right corners. Next thing I know, I'm bursting through a door. Immediately I'm blinded with sunlight._

 _I shield my eyes, blinking repeatedly to get rid of the spots caused by the sun. I look around the garden hoping to find who I was searching for. Hands wrap around me from behind and latch on my breasts._

" _Meliodas," I moan breathily. "Not out here," I struggle to say as his hands continue to knead my bosom._

" _Hmm?" His voice hums next to my ear. "Why not?" He asks cheekily, tugging my body back into the shade of a tree._

" _Y-you know w-why," I throw my head back with a desperate whimper. "Meliodas," I groan, voice full of a need I've never heard before._

" _Hmm?"_

" _S-Sir Meliodas," I grumble with desire as his teeth scrape gently against my neck. A hand begins to trail down my stomach, slowly inching closer to the spot between my legs._

" _Yes Elizabeth?"_

"Sir Meliodas!" I moan, my eyes snap open at the sound of my lust-filled wail. "Oh goddesses," I mumble as a hand covers my flushed cheek. I flop from my side to my back and throw an arm over my eyes. "What, in all of Britainia, kind of dream was that?" I question out loud.

I wasn't expecting anyone to answer.

"Why don't you tell me and I'll help you figure it out?"

 _No,_ the horrified thought crosses my mind. _That is not who I think it is._

I drop my arm and sure as the sun rises in the east, Meliodas stands in the doorway leading to the hall. His lips quirk in an easy smile as his eyes sparkle with mischief. I pray that the twinkle in his eyes doesn't mean what I think it means.

That he heard me.

"Oh goddesses," muffles past my lips. I squeeze my eyes shut, hoping that this is still part of the dream.

I hear his footsteps approaching as he speaks again. "What was that? I don't think I heard you," his teasing voice passes through my ears.

"N-nothing," I stumble hoping maybe he'll just leave.

"Hmm," he hums. His voice is even closer. "Not sure I can believe that. Not when I hear you saying my name in that tone," the blonde whispers close to my ear.

My body heats up instantly, the feelings of the dream rushing back. The pressure of his body pressed against my back. His hands working against my breasts. Trailing treacherously slow down my stomach closer to-

I flush, eyes fluttering open to stop the image behind my lids. To my mortification, he's not a dream. I knew he wouldn't be, but a girl can hope. Though said dream is why I'm in this predicament in the first place.

"It sounded like a _good_ dream," he says lightly and my eyes automatically find purchase with his. They are shining, little specs of gold brought out by the sun, and the sudden darker shade of green. I'd never noticed it before.

His eyes are captivating.

I find my mouth moving without my permission, "It was," I confirm sitting up.

He quirks an eyebrow at me. I'm unsure if it's from my easy admission or from it being too simple of an answer. "Going to tell me about it?" He prods with a grin that makes my body tingle.

"I-I-I don't t-think so," I tell him as I swallow the sudden lump in my throat.

His grin falls but his eyes still shine with mirth as he says, "Bummer."

With that he walks back towards the door, hands lazily slipping into the pockets of his pants. This whole exchange completely baffles me. It's not like him to let something like this go so easily. Normally he would tease me until Hawk shows up.

 _What changed?_ My eyes go wide.

I kissed him last night!

Heat crashes to my cheeks and I place a hand there. I can feel the warmth. Is Meliodas acting differently because of me? Because of what I did? It was only a kiss on the cheek! I've kissed a few men on the cheek, namely Father and other relatives, but… I admit, kissing him seems much more intimate.

He glances at me over his shoulder, grin spreading back across his face at the sight of my blush "We arrived at the next town just a few minutes ago. Ban and Hawk are eager to get going. If you wanna come with, you should get ready and hurry down for breakfast."

"Are you going as well Sir Meliodas?" My mouth questions before my brain can filter if I wanted to even ask.

He turns around to face me, head tilting slightly as his lips purse. It looks like he has a question for me as well. I shift anxiously to the edge of the bed, covers pooling around my waist as my legs fall over the side. I catch sight of a black stocking and realize I must have fallen asleep in my uniform again. That can wait though, I'll just wear one of the dresses Meliodas got me or something.

I squirm impatiently on the edge of the bed, his eyes following my every move. _Is he going to say anything?_ repeats in my head. I can't take it anymore. "Sir Meliodas?"

His eyes find mine. My breath hitches at the sight of him. I've never seen that look before. It almost looks… sad? I blink and the expression is gone, replaced by a smile.

"I was just going to be your escort for the day," he beams happily. "Wherever you wanna go, I'll follow."

My lips twitch and I'm sure my eyes may give away my intent as I see his mischievous smirk. "Anywhere I go?"

"Yeah, _anywhere_ ," he emphasizes and I'm pretty sure there is some secret warning there but ignore it.

"I would like that very much," I admit, cheeks blazing from my confession as I dart my eyes away from his.

"Hmm," he hums and I glance to him only to see him walking away. "I'll meet you downstairs."

I spring out of bed, eager to get started on my day with Meliodas. The morning routine is a blur to me and I have to slow down a few times when I get the random urge to vomit. I idly wonder if I had to much Bernia Ale last night.

I try to think back to how many drinks I _did_ have but can't seem to get the exact count. It was at least three but I think it may have been four? I push it aside as I pick out a dress for the day. As long as I don't move too quickly I'll be fine. Surely the feeling will pass as the day goes on.

Taking the steps two at a time, I fly down the stairs. I stop at the last curve, before anyone from the bar can see me. I smooth out my light pink dress, much the same style as the one Meliodas had got me. My fingers make quick work of the few knots I received in my hair from running down the steps.

A calming breath slips past my lips. My heart is hammering in my chest. Is it from my run down the stairs? Am I that out of shape? Or is it from the idea of spending all day with Meliodas? Possibly alone?

Teeth worry my bottom lip as I ponder.

"Elizabeth?" Meliodas' blonde head pokes around the curve at the bottom of the steps. "Whatcha doing standing there?" A brow raises high as he scans my face. His lips settling into a sly smile. "Your face is red. You sick?"

"No!" I squeak as I hurry down the steps. My eyes find Meliodas as I pass by him. I smile at the pleased expression on his face.

Directing my attention back to in front of me, I stop. The bar is empty. No Hawk, asking for scraps. No Ban complaining about how it was too early to be up. And no Gowther taking notes in the corner as he sipped… Well I don't know what Gowther would drink in the morning since he only joined us yesterday. Perhaps he'd have tea? Coffee, maybe.

The eerily quiet bar sets me on edge.

"Where is everyone?"

"They left just a few minutes ago," he answers from beside me. "Hurry up and eat and we can still catch 'em." Meliodas gestures to the lone plate on the bar.

I nod, bolting to my seat. I wish they would have waited for me but no use crying over spilled milk I suppose. Shoving food in my mouth, I finish eating quickly. Meliodas hands me a wash cloth and I blush as I realize I must have eaten very sloppily.

We head out the door not long after.

"So were the three of them sticking together?" I question as I wait for Meliodas at the bottom of the deck's steps.

"Maybe. Hawk and Ban will for sure. Gowther sometimes goes and does his own thing," he joins me and I notice something.

"Aren't you going to lock up?"

"Nah, everyone knows better than to take from us. Not much in there anyways," he shrugs and walks away.

I frown. "But my clothes," I mumble reluctantly following behind him.

"We can always get you new clothes if that happens."

"I don't want you to have to keep spending money on me, Sir Meliodas," I tell him sternly.

He glances at me from the corner of his eye before looking forward once again. "I really don't mind."

"I do."

"Look at it this way," he shakes his head with a small smile. "It's all the money you're making from working. You get quite the tips."

I narrow my eyes slightly at him. "That's not true," I deny. He must be lying. I've only been waitressing his bar for a handful of days. Some we haven't even been open.

"Sure it is."

"I haven't been working that long. Plus what about when we stopped in Bernia! We bought clothes then too."

Meliodas stops, pivoting on his foot to turn around and look at me. "Elizabeth, stop underestimating yourself. Sometimes that warmhearted smile of yours is all the people really need, not the food or drink."

My eyes widen, jaw slacks and a blush travels to my cheeks. He gives me a gentle smile before continuing on his walk. How does that man always know what to say to leave me speechless? Noticing he isn't stopping I quickly pick up my feet and trail behind him.

Before I know it we are in the heart of a town. "Sir Meliodas?" I glance around the bustling town. People scurrying this way and that, stands scattered along the street. "Where are we?"

He grins next to me, opening an arm to gesture to the town. "Welcome to Vaizel, Elizabeth."

"Is it always this busy?"

"Not usually no," he pauses glancing around. Something must have caught his eye as he tenderly grabs my wrist to lead me somewhere. "It's their annual fighting tournament."

"O-oh," is all I manage to get out. My mind has turned to mush at the feel of his hand against my wrist.

We weave in and out of the crowd, ending up on the very outskirts. Meliodas comes to a stop in front of an older building under repairs. I catch a glimpse of red.

"Hey Capt'n!" Ban's voice calls out and I smile. It was weird not having him around. I peek at Meliodas. It was nice to have some alone time though. I blush.

The bar owner waves, a happy grin on his face. "Figured you guys would end up here," he guides me through the iron gate surrounding the establishment. He glances around. "Where's everyone else?"

Ban grins wickedly before he opens his mouth and bellows, "Capt'n's here!~"

"Captain?!" An eager woman's voice calls out.

A brunette, not much taller then me, sprints around from behind the building. She has bright amethyst eyes and an orange dress with black shorts underneath. She tackles Meliodas in a hug forcing his grip to leave my wrist.

"Captain! You're here!" She squeals joyfully.

I watch the scene with a blank face. Who is this woman? My lips turn down slightly I can't help it. An arm is thrown over my shoulders and I find it belongs to Ban. He's giving me a smug grin.

"Jealous?" he whispers in my ear.

"W-what" I squeak feigning ignorance.

"You heard me Ellie," he purrs, amusement evident in his tone.

I glare at him and he chuckles. "I- I'm not!" I insist forcing myself to look at Ban and not the pile of limbs on the ground.

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much," he wiggles his eyebrows at me and I jab him lightly in the ribs. He only snickers, red eyes bright with glee. Like I'm a part of some joke and just don't know it.

"D-Diane!"

Everyone's heads turn towards the new voice. A man floating on a black spotted green pillow flies towards us. Hawk right on his heels and Gowther walking calmly behind them.

"King!" The woman, Diane, shouts and Meliodas winces from the volume. "Captain is here!"

King frowns. "I can see that," he answers skittishly. "D-don't you think you should get off him now?" His hands grip his pillow tightly.

Ban belts out a laugh, tightening his hold on me. "Oh this is great!" King and I both scowl at him and he laughs harder. "You two are going to get along _real_ well!"

My brows furrow down in confusion and King notices me. "Who are you?" He questions not unkindly. I open my mouth to answer but Ban interrupts me.

"This is Ellie!" He grins delightfully. "Ellie, King. Grizzly Sin of Sloth." My jaw unhinges, eyes bug out of my head.

 _King?! That must mean…_ My gaze travels to Meliodas and the woman on the ground. Ban follows my thought process.

"Diane, Serpent Sin of Envy," he watches me, ecstatic for my reaction.

"W-what?" I whisper.

"Who is this woman Meliodas?" Diane interrogates the man underneath her. King continues to frown, Hawk is whipping his head back and forth between everyone. Gowther is taking notes, Meliodas looks bored and Ban… He's grinning manically, like he just got the best gift ever.

I don't trust that smile and narrow my eyes at him. The grin only grows as he squeezes me tighter in a side arm hug.

"She's been travelling with him," Ban supplies before Meliodas could answer. The blonde man glares at his friend. Said man is practically giddy with anticipation. "Alone."

"You no good womanizer!" Diane shouts before smacking Meliodas in the face and hopping off him. "I can't believe you would do such a thing!"

I'm shocked at what I'm hearing. "A-are you two dating?" I miserably ask eyeing Meliodas on the ground. My foot toes the ground, anxiously awaiting an answer.

* * *

A/N: Sooo no lie but I totally thought of the scene from FFX when I was writing "where you go I'll follow" bit. XD I love me some Tidus and Yuna! If you have no idea what I'm talking about. Get a PS2, PS3, OR a PS4. Final Fantasy X is literally on each of those systems. Though if you can, totally get the PS4 (you won't regret it). There are some great things coming to the Final Fantasy fans out there including XV AND *insert hype music* the FF VII remake! Yay! *throws confetti*

Well… that got out of hand in a hurry… *sweeps up confetti mess* Sorry about that…

 _Anywho,_ hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favorites! They really make my day each and every time! :D

Luv out!


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter 27**

Silence follows my question.

Then Ban releases me as he dissolves to the floor in a fit of giggles. Intangible words of "hilarious," and "looks on your faces," are all I can catch. I blush figuring he must be making fun of me. I'm tempted to kick him.

"Hey!" Diane shouts and my gaze flashes to her. She's glaring daggers at Ban. "It's not that funny! We could-"

"No," Meliodas interrupts as he springs up off the ground. He kicks Ban in the ribs as he stalks over to me, the man pauses in his laughing fit only to shoot me a smile. I begin to fidget, twirling the fabric of my dress in my hands.

"Why are you always so mean!" Diane pouts, crossing her arms under her chest.

Meliodas reaches me and I notice a slight twitch to his eye. "We aren't dating." He tells Diane, grabbing my hands out of my dress. I bite my bottom lip. Why am I so worked up over this? I distract myself by looking elsewhere.

King floats over to Diane and places a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'm always nice to you Diane," he tells her and she instantly brightens.

"Thanks King!" She beams at him causing the man to turn red.

"A-anytime," he chokes out.

"Easily distracted," Ban grumbles next to me. He sounds disappointed. "Was hoping that woulda lasted longer," he sighs.

I scowl at the undead man and he shrugs. Meliodas releases my hand, his own sliding into his pockets. Ban seizes the opportunity to launch up from the ground, his arm finding it's home on my shoulders once again.

"Come on!" he urges me as I refuse to pay attention to him. "It was a little funny!"

"Meliodas and I dating is a joke?" Diane clenches her fist by her side.

"Yes," Ban immediately answers. She takes a menacing step towards him and he yawns. King reaches out to put another hand on her arm to try and calm her.

"Don't listen to him Daine, you're great. A-any guy would be l-lucky to have you," he tells her sweetly.

"You really think so King?" She pauses in her upcoming tirade to give the Grizzly Sin a hopeful gaze.

"Y-yeah! Of course I do!" He waves his arms animatedly to get his point across.

She twirls a pigtail around her finger and giggles. "Thanks King!" She sings her appreciation for him again. He grins in return, the dusting of pink noticeable on his cheeks.

"Bet you weren't expecting them, huh?" Ban says next to me. I peel my eyes away from the pair, thinking that they would make a much cuter couple than Meliodas and Diane would.

"No," I admit. Truthfully I was only expecting to find one sin, not two. "They're so…. lively."

"Aren't we all?" Meliodas chuckles, reminding me of his presence on my other side.

I nod. "What are they doing here?"

"We're helping build at the moment," King says as he floats our way. He lands in front of me and offers me his hand that isn't holding his pillow. "I'm King, by the way. We haven't exactly had a formal introduction." He smiles.

"Hey!" Ban outrages, "I introduced ya guys!" King rolls his eyes.

"I'm Elizabeth, third princess of Lyonesse" I bow my head slightly and take his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Sir King."

His mouth drops. "You're a princess?!" His head whips to glare at Ban. "Why didn't you say that!?" He hisses hotly.

Ban shrugs, removing his arm from my shoulder. "She told me not to call her princess." I giggle and he grins. I remember back to the first night we met, and smile fondly. It was an eventful night.

"Ugh!" King frets, fisting some of his own hair. "I'm sorry! I didn't know you were royalty!"

"Oh no it's-" a puff of smoke cuts me off. My eyes bulge out of my head. Where King stood is now a middle aged man wearing a puffy outfit. He has plump lips and a round figure. Comically his attire reminds me of one of the suitors back at my ball.

"My apologies for my rudeness, Princess," he comments with a rough voice, he takes my hand in his once again and kisses it. The proper way of greeting a lady of high standing. He knows his customs.

I giggle lightly as I pull out the edge of my skirt. We both bow and share a smile. "Apology accepted Sir King. But please call me Elizabeth," I glance at Ban. "Or Ellie."

"Of course," he nods. I notice sweat begin to drip from his form.

"Don't feel like you need to keep up this appearance in my presence," I tell him.

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

A poof and I see the smaller version of King falling back on his pillow. "I forgot how much energy that takes to hold," he sighs.

"How do you do that?" I inquire, my interest peaked.

"I'm a fairy," he explains with a tired smile. "I'm able to do a number of things humans can't. Um, no offense."

"Oh none taken," I assure him. "That's amazing though! I've never met a fairy before!" He blushes at my praise but smiles at me shyly. "What do you do as a fairy?"

"Oh, uh… actually," he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "I'm um the Fairy King. Harlequin is actually my name."

My eyes widen. "Wow! That's amazing! You're the king of the fairies? What's that like?" I rattle off questions in my excitement. To meet a real life fairy is in and of itself practically unheard of! To meet the king? What luck!

I'm about to go into another round of questions before he's pillow is shoved out of my vision.

"Yeah, he's great. I'm Diane," she holds out her hand, a scowl on her face.

"I-It's nice to m-meet you Diane," I stutter out surprised at her hostility. I reach for her hand. "My name's Elizabeth."

"Right. I know." She shakes my hand with surprising force.

"Um, you're a giantess right?"

"Yeah," her response is clipped. She's already in a bad mood and I'm not even sure if I should ask my next question. But I can't stop my curiousness.

"How come you're so small?"

"Minimum tablets," is all she says.

Ban snickers and both of us shoot him a glare. He holds up his hands in mock surrender. "I told you that you and King would get along great, didn't I Ellie?" He says but I notice he isn't looking at me. I follow his path and find Meliodas.

He doesn't look to be particularly listening to much of anything. But he is meeting Ban's gaze. His lips tightened ever so slightly, like he's resisting the urge to say something. Diane glares dangerously at King, who cowers on his pillow. Gowther interrupts and I wonder if he is knowingly diffusing whatever was about to start.

"If the goal is to finish by early afternoon, we should get back to work," he informs us.

"That's right!" Meliodas chirps, his carefree attitude slipping back into place. "Better get back to work everyone."

"Aren't you going to help now that you're here?" King asks, his fear of Diane momentarily forgotten.

"Nope, have to give Elizabeth a tour," he shrugs as if it can't be helped. "Ban and Gowther can help though. Put Hawk to work too."

"Ah, come on Capt'n!" Ban complains. "Let me go with you guys! The tournament's starting later! I don't wanna miss it!"

"You better hurry up then."

"Damnit," Ban mumbles to himself and heads back to work. "Knew I probably shoulda waited until later to do that shit."

I have no idea what he is talking about, but I feel guilty taking Meliodas away. "Sir Meliodas, if they need your help then-" he silences me by squeezing my chest.

"Captain!" Diane cries scandalized. "What are you doing!?"

King's eyes bulge out of his head. "You can't do that! She's a princess!"

"Damnit Meliodas!" Hawk pounces at him.

Ban laughs loudly. "Get a move on guys!" He shouts over his shoulder to his coworkers. "I wanna get done in time to get into that tournament!"

The group comes back to their senses and moves towards Ban. "I'm getting sick of all this building," Diane sighs heavily. "We've been at it for over a week!"

"I know, but we are almost done," King consoles her with a smile floating up to her level. Gowther trails behind them.

Soon it is just Hawk, Meliodas and I left. The two stare at each other. Hawk removes himself and the blonde stands. "Well," Meliodas prompts. "Better get going." He nudges Hawk with the toe of his boot.

The pig casts me an apprehensive gaze. "You going to be okay?"

"Of course Hawk," I hunch down to become eye level with him. "I'll be with Sir Meliodas."

"That's why I'm nervous! He's a perv Elizabeth!" He scowls rudely at the blonde standing behind me. I don't turn around but I get the feeling they are having one of those _silent arguments._

"I'll make sure he won't try anything," I persuade him as I pat his head affectionately.

Hawk hesitantly agrees as Ban shouts, "Master! We need ya here!" from behind the building.

He shoots Meliodas one last warning glare before trotting off. He disappears behind the corner. The pig really does have my best interests at heart. I'll have to make sure to convince Ban to give him extra scraps tonight. I stand up and smooth the wrinkles out of my dress. I swing around and smile at Meliodas.

He's watching me, a contemplative expression on his face. "How are you going to make sure I don't try anything?" He queries, his eyes crinkling in amusement.

"Um, p-please don't try anything?" I blush hotly. I hadn't actually really thought about stopping him.

"Hmm," he hums, lips puckering in thought. "Okay."

"O-okay?" I tilt my head confused.

"Yep," he chirps. "I won't do anything unless you ask me too."

"W-what?" My hands grip tightly at my dress. "Wh-why would I ask you to do something like that?" My mind immediately goes back to my dream.

He shrugs. "I don't know, but I'll behave," he starts walking towards town before adding over his shoulder with a mischievous grin, "for now."

He takes a few more strides as I watch him, dumbfounded. How can he say things like that? Why would I _ask_ him to touch me? The way he touched me in the dream flashes before my eyes. I'm pretty sure that there's steam coming out of my ears from my utter embarrassment.

"Elizabeth! You coming?"

"Y-yes!" I stroll up to him. I'm receiving a questioning gaze in the form of a raised blonde eyebrow. "S-so, where to?" I stutter trying to avoid the stare.

"Wherever you go, I'll follow," he repeats what he said back at the tavern.

I put a thoughtful finger to my chin. I'm not really sure what to do. I've never been to this town before. "How about that tour you mentioned?" I tilt my head and ask kindly.

"Sure."

We roam the town. It's bigger than I thought it was. The town is more spread out than others we have been to. Built into the side of a mountain, the streets and houses paint the side of it. I notice a large rock at the end of the street that appears to be apart of the town. I wonder what it is. Perhaps we will get to it in our tour.

At one point we end up stopping at a little cafe for lunch. The waitress has long black hair and bright yellow eyes. She keeps smiling at Meliodas. I wouldn't notice normally but she deliberately avoids my gaze.

Meliodas seems indifferent about the whole thing, ordering without once glancing at her.

The girl is visibly put off by his lack of reaction.

"Sir Meliodas?" I ask, steeling my resolve as soon as she leaves.

"Hmm?" He hums, dragging his eyes away from the window to look at me. His chin is resting in his open palm, propped up elbow on the table. I swear he's getting more attractive every time I look at him.

"Um," I find I'm not as brave as I thought when those green eyes stare into mine. "W-what d-did you think of our waitress?"

He quirks a brow. "That was a girl?"

My mouth falls open slightly. I zap my eyes around the tavern and find the waitress we had. Part of me worries that I'm the one mistaken in the gender of our server. I look back to Meliodas. A ghost of a smile dances over his lips.

He's teasing me again!

I pout, crossing my arms in front of my chest. "Yes Sir Meliodas. Our server is a woman."

"Huh."

"So, uh," I look out the window, debating if I should even go through with what I had planned to ask him.

"I'm not interested in the waitress, Elizabeth," he tells me. My eyes snap to his, face instantly flushing.

"I-I w-wasn't-" a raised eyebrow from him stops my denial. "I didn't mean to…" I quietly trail off.

"I'm not mad," he explains, as if knowing all my worries without me having to voice them.

"I'm sorry. That was rude of me to ask," I apologize. Rude, and not to mention none of my business. It's not like we are on a date.

He doesn't get the chance to respond as the waitress returns with our food. I scarf it all down, opting to look like a pig rather than have to look at him again. I hear him sigh lightly from across the table but I refuse to glance up from my plate. We're both silent during the meal, but I find I don't really mind. At first it was awkward but that was all on me. After a while it was nice. Like we didn't need to fill the silence with useless chatter.

Meliodas pays and stands up from the table. He offers me a hand, his eyes already scanning out the window as if debating where to go next. I tentatively take it. His fingers wrap around mine, pulling me gently out of the chair. The tenderness of his action does nothing to calm my suddenly racing heart.

As soon as I stand he lets go. I didn't want him too. He slides his hands into his pockets and leads the way out of the shop. I notice a stand selling baked goods. I tap Meliodas on the shoulder and smile eagerly while pointing at the stand. He nods and I dash over.

Pies, cookies, donuts and all other kinds of wonderful deliciousness line the shelves.

"Anything I can help you find, Miss?"I jump a bit, not aware of the man's presence. "Ah, I'm sorry! Did I scare you?" He quickly apologizes. Behind the display stands a man in probably his early twenties. His shaggy brown hair brushes against the top of his dark blue eyes.

"Oh n-no," I stutter out shamed of my overreaction. "I just didn't see you."

"Well please forgive me for startling you," he smiles widely, his dark eyes squeezing shut. "Do you know what you want? I'd be more then happy to help a beautiful lady like yourself."

I blush at his words. "Um, well what do you have for cookies?"

He waves over the display of cookies and proceeds to offer me a list. I point out a few of various different kinds that I want and he wraps them up for me.

"Say, this may be forward of me," he scratches the back of his neck sheepishly. "But are you going to the fighting festival later? Maybe we could watch together?" A dusting of pink crashes across his cheeks.

"O-oh, um, actually-"

"Already to go Elizabeth?" Meliodas voice cuts in, I jump again from his sudden materialization by my side. When did he get here? The vendor's face falls at his appearance and I merely nod, still in shock from the exchange.

 _Did I just get asked on a date?_

He tells us the total. His smile is strained as he accepts the money from Meliodas. If the blonde bar owner noticed he didn't show it. The vendor attempts to pass the bag to me, but Meliodas is quick to take it off his hands.

"T-thank you," I tell him with a smile as we leave.

"No problem, Miss," he waves. "Perhaps I'll see you around town later," he beams, the thought brightening his mood back to when I first saw him. I merely nod, having no idea what else to say as we walk away.

"Sir Meliodas, will you please - eep!" I stop mid sentence as a hand firmly grasps my rear.

I look to my side to see Meliodas grinning, his gaze still straight forwards, but eyes flashed back to the stand for a split second.

"S-Sir Meliodas!" I squeak, skin burning. His gaze shifts to me at hearing his name. I notice a dark spark in those eyes. "I-I thought you wouldn't unless I asked." A heat churning in my stomach.

"Weren't you?" He tilts his head slightly.

"I was going to ask for a cookie," my ears feel hot.

"Oh," he hums giving my backside one more firm squeeze. "So you weren't asking me to grab-"

"No!"

"Oops, my bad," he releases his grip and hands me the bag of cookies. He keeps walking and I rush to follow, I glance back to where he was looking and see the vendor, frowning. He notices me and waves, mood shifting to a pleasant one. I regard Meliodas and notice the corner of his lips turned up ever so slightly.

He couldn't have done that on purpose right? Grabbing my butt was a misunderstanding. He couldn't actually be jealous of the vendor. Right? A part of my soul can't help but to soar at the thought of Meliodas liking me enough to be jealous of an innocent conversation. Though it did end with the vendor asking me to watch the festival with him.

My mind is still reeling with that information.

Part of me wants to ask Meliodas if that's what that was. I've never been asked on a date before. The other part is way too embarrassed to even mention it to the blonde. I also don't want him to think that I considered the offer or anything.

Because I didn't.

It shocked me is all. Before Meliodas showed up I was going to tell him that I was already going with someone. That someone being my blonde partner. Though now that I'm overthinking it. Maybe we aren't going to the fighting tournament.

"You alright Elizabeth?" Meliodas speaks, his eyes drifting lazily across the stands.

"Oh, yes!" I rush to answer him.

"Well there's one last place to go, but I'm not sure if you'd be interested in it or not," he glances at me from the corner of his eye.

"If you think it's important of course I want to see it!" I insist admittedly, grabbing his arm with both hands.

"Careful, you'll crush the cookies," his lips twist into a pleased smile. I blush rushing to release him and fling the bag open to inspect the goods.

"Thank goodness, they're all okay," I sigh with relief.

"Why'd you get so many anyways?" He asked pausing in the busy street to face me.

"Uh, well, I wanted to get enough for everyone," I say shifting on my feet. I don't hear him answer so I peer up to find his green eyes watching me carefully, an easy smile splayed across his lips.

The sight causes me to lose my balance slightly, enough for a passerby to nudge me. I fall forwards. Meliodas catches me, his hands stabilizing me easily as they hold my shoulders.

"S-sorry," I apologize for losing my footing.

"No worries," he removes his hands swiftly once again. "You'll have to stick close to me. It's starting to get busy."

I'm worried about losing Meliodas in the crowd. I see a few couples steer through the sea of people by holding hands. I blush as the idea takes hold of my mind. My hand hovers a bit near his before retreating to my side.

"Ready?" He speaks. "We'll want to get going if we're going to get a decent spot."

"O-okay."

He nods and starts to walk away. I find it difficult to stay by his side as people begin to push between us. Normally by now Meliodas would have grabbed my wrist at the very least to make sure I stayed close. Then I remember.

He said he wouldn't touch me without permission.

Each instance of our contact has been minimal compared to a normal day. He offered me a hand to help me out of my chair, quickly letting go. When he reached for my backside it was because he thought I was asking for it. Then just now where he caught me, he simply backed off instead of taking the time to look me over.

"S-Sir Meliodas!"

He side steps a few people to come by my side again. I ignore the disgruntled noises of passersby having to go around us. "What is it Elizabeth?"

"W-will," I take a deep breath shutting my eyes. "Will you please hold my hand? So we don't get separated?" I rush to tack on to the end.

Silence greets my question. I fear that we somehow got pushed apart once again. I open my eyes and see he's still there, closer than before. My breath catches as he smiles victoriously at me, green eyes sparkling in the afternoon sun.

"Sure thing," he tells me, the mirth apparent in his voice. He weaves his fingers in mine, grin growing at the sight of my blush. "So we don't get separated," he confirms what I suggested, eyes dancing joyfully.

He tugs me along after him and I smile, ready for our next destination.

* * *

A/N: Well that was a fun chapter! I have to say I'm enjoying adding King (If you know me, you know how much I absolutely ADORE the man) and Diane to the mix! I hope you guys are too! It's been about two weeks since I last posted. I'm hoping I can keep up with an every other week posting schedule for the summer! So you'll be getting about two chapters a month! I'd like to say that I'll get them out weekly but with how busy the summer is I know that probably won't happen.

If it does? We'll just consider it a happy surprise! XD

Thank you to EVERYONE who continues to follow, fave, and review this story! It means so much to me to have your guy's support! I'm currently working on two other projects at the moment along with writing Destiny. I can only hope you guys will love those just as much as you do this one! I LUV you all!

Luv~


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter 28**

We arrive at the large slab of rock I noticed earlier. We cross a bridge and there is a ring of sorts rising about three feet above the ground. People are piling onto it, mostly men.

"Here we are!" Meliodas chirps excitedly as we come to a stop.

"What's going on here?" My eyes linger over the many contestants.

"Welcome to the annual Vaziel Fighting tournament!," he tells me with a grin. "The others should be around here somewhere," he mumbles searching through the crowd. I too join the hunt. I spot a head of white hair.

"There's Sir Ban," I tell him, this time dragging him with me. We weave in and out of the people coming to watch. Meliodas sees Ban after a few seconds and takes the lead.

"'Bout time you two showed up!" Ban waves us over when he see us. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show," he says to Meliodas. He smirks slyly as he notices our joined hands. I don't meet his eye, knowing that if I do, I'll blush.

He, Diane, King, Gowther, and Hawk are there. Each one of them eyeing the contestants with varying levels of interest. Ban is by far the most excited, while Gowther appears bored with the whole ordeal. King stands on the ground with his pillow under his arm. He fidgets uneasily with the buttons on his hoodie as Diane bounces on the balls of her feet.

"Well I gotta defend my title right?" Meliodas beams, poking a thumb towards his chest.

"It's mine this year!" Ban laughs.

"No way!" Diane denies, joining the argument, "I have it in the bag!"

"Are you entering this time goat man?" Ban asks, ignoring the shrunken giant. Diane is clearly annoyed as she winds up to hit the man.

"I shall watch." Gowther tells him.

"Are you going to be competing as well, Sir King?" I kindly ask the quiet fairy. My simple question immediately changes Diane's course of action as she zooms in on our conversation.

"I'd rather no-"

"Course he is! You'll do better this year King! I know it!" Diane beams brightly at him.

I watch his resolve crumble. "S-sure."

Ban snorts and they both glare at him. He ignores them. "Fake names again this year?"

"Yep!" Meliodas chirps as he lets go of my hand in favor of crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Let's be a little more original than last time."

"Those names were gold!"

"Mine was Old Fart," King grumbles. Diane and I giggle. She scowls at me for laughing at what King said so I quickly press my lips together to stop.

"Hey! It's tough thinking names up on the spot!" Ban insists.

"What were your names?" I ask the other obvious participants.

"B-an," the Fox Sin grins crookedly slinging an arm around my shoulders pushing Meliodas away. "Best name I've had yet!"

"It basically _was_ your name," King rolls his eyes.

"And you Lady Diane?" I question carefully. So far we haven't had the best of interactions. I don't want to unwittingly set her off again.

"Matrona," she answers, a wistful smile on her face as if she is remembering a distant memory.

"That's very pretty," I compliment and she beams. "Where did you come up with that?"

Her smile falters, her eyes darting away. "Someone I used to know."

As if sensing the uneasiness, King places a hand on her shoulder. "It's better than what the rest of us had." He attempts to get the conversation back on track. "Meliodas' was nearly as bad as Ban's."

"Hey!" The tall man scowls, removing his hold on me.

"What was it?" I turn to Meliodas.

"Melioda," he shrugs.

Apparently Ban wasn't nearly as clever as he thinks. I put a hand over my mouth to stifle my giggles at the thought. Surely he could have came up with something better than that? But the idea of fake names at all seems odd.

"Why do you use different names?" I ponder out loud, the chatter in our group stopping as they all gaze at me. I blush at the attention but continue, "I mean, don't they already know who you are? They hired the Sins, did they not?"

"These events are recorded," Diane explains, struggling to keep her frustration out of her voice. She spoke as if she was talking to a toddler. I do my best not to scowl. "They can't very well have our names listed in the book. We are wanted criminals after all."

Upon seeing my confusion she heaves a heavy sigh. But King relieves her, telling me the rest himself. "If the Holy Knights got wind of us being here every year, they'd catch us. Or set up some kind of trap to bring us all in. This town has already had enough issues with those bastards."

King's biting remark at the Holy Knights surprises me. From what I've seen so far he's been nothing but kind. But it makes sense that they wouldn't want their names listed. It would be far easier for the Holy Knights to find them.

But I still don't understand why the Holy Knights are searching for them, while the people seem to praise them. Every town I've been to so far has known who they are. They haven't seemed to care in the slightest, some of them even going so far as to take romantic interest in them.

King is still scowling over his last statement. I replay it in my mind to try and figure out what would be upsetting. Sure getting caught would suck, but they've been dealing with that for ten years now. It's nothing new. But he mentioned the town…

"This town is having issues with the Holy Knights," I deduce.

"Correct," Gowther nods. "King and Diane were here rebuilding the damage they caused if I'm not mistaken." The two dip their heads in confirmation.

"What?" I can't believe it. Why would the Holy Knights have an issue with this town? It doesn't make any sense.

"They thought you were here," Diane growled causing me to take a step back.

"Why would they…"

"After you ran away they tore through villages looking for you," she continued angrily. "This isn't the only place to get torn up looking for their precious _princess_ ," she spoke vehemently.

"Diane," King warns anxiously, eyes darting to someone else.

But I don't look. I feel myself pale, stomach sickening. I knew that they had looked for me, Twigo had said as much when I met him. As did Golgius when I ran into him. I didn't know this though. That they had disrupted the people trying to find me...

"It… It can't be true," I whisper, lips trembling. _Don't cry, don't cry._

She scoffs, "What reason do I have to lie?"

"I… I…"

I've been so _stupid._

How could I think that there wouldn't be repercussions to my leaving? I've been gone for over a week. How many other towns have suffered because of my recklessness? The thought causes the world to blur.

I hear voices shouting my name. "Ellie!" thuds in my ears, then gets softer and softer. I finally realize that I'm running. To where I don't know. All that's repeating in my mind is _failure_ and _all your fault_.

What a farce I've been living. To think that while I've been happy with Meliodas and the rest of my companions, others were suffering.

 _Because of_ _me._

The thought is to much. I stop, the guilt forcing my food out of my stomach onto a nearby bush. After a few moments I collapse. My back hitting the bark of a tree hard. I wipe heatedly at my mouth, clearing away the traces of my sickness. Only then do I finally let myself cry.

Tears rush down my face and I do nothing to stop them. I deserve this pain. This _agony,_ for letting the people down. I pull my knees to my chest and rest my head on them.

How can I be their queen, one as selfish as I?

Diane was right when she spoke to me as a child. That is all I am, an overgrown child who ran away from her responsibilities. Using the ruse of rescuing my father to validate my actions.

This self loathing is nothing I've ever felt before. It's so distracting I don't notice that I'm not alone until a shadow is looming over me. My breath catches in my throat, fear gripping it tightly. Again my impulsive actions have lead to a bad situation. Only this time I'll be the one to suffer, not my people.

My aqua eyes travel up the tan boots and the hem of the orange dress. My eyes widen as they meet amethyst ones. Those were not the ones I was expecting to see in the slightest. If anything I would have thought Meliodas would have come after me to make sure I was alright.

I wince at the pain in my heart, knees dropping down as I bring a hand to my chest. I don't deserve to have someone as kindhearted as him. Diane notices my flinch, her gaze softening immediately.

"Oh goddesses," she drops down on her knees in front of me. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She frets as she lifts my arms and checks my body for injuries. "They'll kill me if there's so much as a scratch on you," she mumbles but I notice her earlier fire is gone.

"H-huh," I choke out, the tears still falling down my face.

Her eyes meet mine for a split second before looking away. "I'm _really_ sorry princess."

My mouth drops. She's apologizing to me? Why?

"I didn't mean to be so harsh," she begins again not noticing my dumbfounded gaze. "It's not your fault, I _know_ it isn't! The Holy Knights have been causing issues long before you ran away. The last group just used you as an excuse! They destroyed an orphanage this time! I took my anger out on you and I shouldn't have."

Her eyes finally see mine and I can see the sincerity in them. "I really am sorry princess."

"Y-you, have no n-need to apologize!" I insist, my throat tightening up at her kind words. "It r-really is all my f-fault!"

She frowns, clenching my hands tightly in her own. "No, it isn't."

"But-"

"No, princess," Her grip tightens and if I wasn't so distraught I probably would have cried out from the pain. "This was happening already. It was wrong of me to blame you." Her hands relax their hold and she gives me a sheepish smile. "I'm not used to other girls traveling with us, I guess I just got jealous of the attention you were getting from everyone."

I slump back against the tree at her confession. A temporary weight lifting from my shoulders that maybe it wasn't all my fault. That maybe I wasn't so selfish to leave. I push those thoughts aside for now.

I had a hunch I've been wanting to test since meeting her. It's a welcome distraction and I'm going to cling to it.

"Attention from everyone? Or," I pause. Maybe I shouldn't ask? We did just finally settle back on some stable ground. "Someone specific?"

She blushes hotly. "N-no!" Diane denies freverently.

"King maybe?" I continue when she doesn't look like she's going to kill me.

"W-What!?" She squeals, hands letting go of my own to grip the sides of her face. "N-no! Of course not! I like Captain!" She refutes the notion.

"O-oh," I stutter. She did jump on Meliodas as soon as she saw him. Perhaps it was wishful thinking that she may have feelings for King.

At my unsure words, she lets out a heavy sigh. Her skin returns to it's normal color and she sits down next to me. Silence settles between us for awhile until she speaks again.

"Why did you run away?" Her voice is so quiet I almost think it's my imagination. But when I look at her, she's giving me a questioning gaze and I realize she did speak.

"I wanted to find you," I say. She looks confused. "The Seven Deadly Sins," I clarify.

"Why?"

"I was hoping... The Seven Deadly Sins would be able to help my father," I explain as I draw my knees to my chest. "He's extremely ill and no one knows what is wrong with him."

"Oh princess," she surprises me as she crushes me in a hug. "I'm sorry! I can't believe I would say such horrible things to you! Especially when you left for such a noble reason!"

Her words eat away at me. Yes, I did leave for my father, it was the driving factor. But, was it the only reason? Guilt racks me as I realize I admitted to myself not to long ago that it might not have been.

I'm a terrible person.

It's too much and I feel the need to tell someone, _anyone_ of my selfishness. Even if it is Diane, who only just started believing in me. I open my mouth to confess my sin as she pulls back.

"Lady Diane," I start.

"Drop the formalities with me," she frowns. "I hate it when people call me that," her brows furrowing together.

"Oh, okay," I pause the interruption calling for me to return her kindness. "Then please feel free to call me Elizabeth," I pause before adding, "or Ellie."

"Really," her eyes widen in disbelief. "You'd really let me call you that princess?"

I nod. Ellie is much preferable to princess. That I am sure of. "I insist. It's what Sir Ban calls me."

"Hmm? And what does Meliodas call you?" She probes curiously. I snap my eyes to hers and find none of her earlier disdain when the subject of him and I came up.

"E-Elizabeth," I squeak, wondering why him saying my full name seems more intimate then when others call me Ellie. I blush at the thought.

Her eyebrow quirks at my expression and I stumble to redirect her attentions.

"So does Hawk!" I insist, as if the pig using my full name has the same meaning as Meliodas doing it. Of course it doesn't, but she doesn't need to know that. "Did the fighting festival start yet?"

"Shit!" She curses jumping up and pulling me with her. "I almost forgot about it!" She grabs my hand and begins to race back towards the tournament site. "They'd better not have started without me!"

And just like that my worries over my reasons for leaving the castle are forgotten as I struggle to match her pace. By the time we reach the top of the rock, I'm heaving for air. Sweat is coursing down the back of my neck, my hair sticking where it touches my slick skin.

"Whoa," a voice comments. I glance up and see a curious Ban. "You two go swimming or something?"

"N-no!" I struggle to get out through my lack of air.

"Good," Meliodas chirps, a smile greeting me. "Wouldn't want to miss out on that."

My cheeks heat up instantly. My thoughts flood back to the instances of him insisting we'd end up showering together. I avoid those dangerous green eyes, instead finding King.

The auburn haired man's hand clutches his nose tightly as his eyes travel across the shrunken giant's body. His stare glued to her form as she uses the back of Gowther's shirt to wipe the sweat from her face.

The world could be coming down around him and I don't think he would have looked away. His attraction to her is obvious. Diane's feelings for him are a bit more muddled. Her reactions to King and the Captain are different. One of them is from habit while the other is genuine.

The tricky part may be deciding who is who.

"You wouldn't be the only one," Ban belts out a laugh. "Isn't that right King?" He teases with a wicked grin as he nudges the fairy's side.

The accused instantly flushes as he reluctantly tears his gaze away from Diane. He grumbles, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever ya say, bud. Whatever ya say," the white haired man shakes his head.

"All fighters to the ring!" A voice shouts and even more people pile onto the already crowded area.

"Ah! I haven't even signed up yet!" Diane frets, tugging on her pigtails.

"Don't worry Diane!" King calms her meltdown. "I signed you up while you were gone."

She visibly relaxes and graces the man with a wide smile. "Thanks so much King! You're the best!"

"N-no problem," his gaze shifting away at her praise. His ears a hot pink despite the pleased smile that forms on his lips.

His feelings are _extremely_ obvious. I attempt to hide my smile behind my hand. The two make their way to the ring. Ban follows close behind. King puts a hand on the ring, ready to hoist himself up before he pauses. He rushes back to us and hands me his pillow.

"Will you please hold this for me Ellie?" He inquires warmly. "I can't take it in the ring and," he glances sideways at Gowther as he leans into whisper. "I don't really feel comfortable with Gowther watching Chastiefol again."

"Oh, of course King! I'd be happy to," I smile and squeeze the pillow to my chest. "It's so soft!" I'm in awe of the item.

King gives me a soft smile before rushing back to the stage. Only Meliodas, Gowther and I are left.

"You okay?" Meliodas speaks from beside me. I glance his way, to find a blank facade greeting me. His troubled green eyes give him away. My heart clenches at the expression, grip tightening on the pillow to hopefully relieve some of the pressure. I never wanted to cause him any kind of stress.

"Yes!" I say, too loudly, his eyes widening a fraction at my exuberance. "It was very nice of you guys to send Diane to check up on me. I think her and I can be friends now." I smile at him.

"That's good. But actually I -"

"Meli!" Ban calls. Meliodas and I turn towards him. It's clear he is speaking to the blonde bar owner. "Get up here or you lose~," he sings out tauntingly.

Meliodas frowns. "Is that really what you signed me up under?"

"Why wouldn't I Meli?" Ban grins, the look anything but the innocence he feigns. "It's your name!"

"Knew I shoulda signed myself up," Meliodas huffs, hands slipping into his pockets. He takes a few steps before throwing me a knee shaking grin. "See ya after!" He walks to the edge and hops up to the stage.

A hand comes to rest at my elbow, steadying me. I find it belongs to Gowther. His gold eyes bore into mine as if he is searching for the meaning of life.

"Are you alright Ellie?" He releases his hold as soon as he deems me sturdy.

"Y-yes, Sir Gowther," I smile kindly at him. "Thank you." He merely nods and I realize there is a lack of a certain talking pig. "Sir Gowther?" He stares at me to let me know he's listening. I do my best not to shrink away from the intense gaze. "Where's Hawk?"

"Sir Pig is selling ale. He was distraught after you left. Captain insisted he start selling alcohol to take his mind off it," he answers.

"Oh, alright," is all I manage to respond with before a bell dings.

The tournament begins.

* * *

A/N: Whoop whoop! Tournament starts next chapter peeps! I hope you're looking forward to it! Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, favorited and followed this story! Seriously! The stories still getting new people coming in and that's freaking fantastic! You guys are the best! Let me know what you thought of the chapter! I'll see you on the next one! :)

Luv~


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter 29**

People immediately go flying. Gowther pulls me his way as a body nearly crashes into me.

"Careful, Ellie. People may hit you," he says releasing me as soon as the immediate threat is over.

I nod numbly as I watch the bodies go this way and that. Gowther surprises me as he continues to maneuver me out of trouble. Half of the time I don't even notice the body soaring in my direction until Gowther guides my own out of the way. The possible threats slam mere feet away.

I'm glad he decided to stay behind with me. Who knows how many times I would have been bowled over by now without him.

"May I suggest throwing bodies away from Ellie?" Gowther speaks and I look up to the ring to find that our group has made their way to fight in front of us.

"Huh? Who's been throwing bodies at you guys?" Ban frowns deeply avoiding a punch and grabbing the back of the man's shirt. He flings him out of the ring.

Towards Gowther and I.

The Goat Sin steers me out of danger again before answering. "All of you are, except Meli." Meliodas frowns at the name but smiles when he hears my giggle. He returns to the fray, punching a guy clear across the ring causing him to take a few more people with him.

Each one of the Sins give us an apologetic smile.

King almost gets knocked out of the ring a few times. His quick feet save him along with Diane throwing bodies at a few of the bigger people. I'm pretty sure he hasn't actually thrown anyone out of the ring, but he's still in it so that counts for something.

Ban and Meliodas aren't nearly as reserved. It seems the two of them are actually having some kind of contest to see who can knock the most bodies out of the ring. I hear the two shouting numbers at each other.

"Seven!" Diane calls gleefully. She must be playing too.

"Eight!" Ban's smug response. She frowns quickly throwing out two more people.

"Nine!"

The Sin of Greed frowns, frantically searching for more people to toss. His gaze lands on King, who isn't paying attention to him in the slightest. The fairy is merely sidestepping anyone who comes his way. People seem to pick up on the fact that he isn't actually fighting, thinking him an easy target.

Ban grins wickedly and I'm suddenly worried for the unknowing fairy. As if sensing his plan, Meliodas pops up next to him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he advises.

"Huh?" the white haired man whips his head to question his best friend. "Why not?"

"Diane," he says before dodging a punch causing it to hit Ban instead. "Oops," he grins. He then grabs the attacker and tosses him out of the ring. "That's eleven."

"What?!" Ban outrages.

"Ten!" Diane responds loudly.

It's only been a few minutes but the amount of people in the ring has dwindled considerably. Soon there are only eight people left in the ring. Meliodas, Ban, Diane, and King among them. A bell rings again signaling them to stop. In all the madness I don't get much opportunity to look at the other contestants.

"Wow!" The announcer calls. "That was an even faster clearing than last year! Good thing we stopped so we'd have some decent matches!"

The crowd roars in approval.

"Time to let our fighters take a little break!" he bellows. "Make sure not to go too far!"

Our companions join Gowther and I back on the sidelines. Hawk showing up as well. "Elizabeth!" He cries happily as he rubs his snout against my leg. "Thank goodness you made it back! I was worried!"

I smile and pat his head affectionately. "I'm sorry for running off." I gaze at Diane. "Thank you for coming after me."

She flushes, clearly embarrassed about the whole ordeal. "Well it was my fault…" She trails off, toeing the ground.

"You should have seen the look on your face when Ellie ran off!" Ban laughs, easing the tension in the group.

"Shut up!" She yells at him, fist raising in the air.

"Calm down Diane!" King pulls on her elbow, his heels digging in the dirt to try and stop her. A useless effort as she keeps moving like he weighs nothing. Noticing it's not working he says, "Save it for the ring!"

She pauses. A smile creeping across her face. "Oh, I _really_ hope I get to fight you."

"So you can lose?" Ban taunts.

Diane bristles up like a cat. "Why you-!"

"Oh!" I interrupt suddenly remembering. Everyone stops to look at me. "I -um, brought you all cookies." I blush, realizing how stupid that must sound. What was I thinking buying them cookies? They're adults not children.

"Really?!" Diane squeals. "I love cookies!"

I smile in relief at her enthusiasm. _Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea._ I hand her the bag and she swiftly grabs one. She passes the bag to King who smiles, nodding his thanks to me. Diane devours hers, snatching the bag from King just as Ban was about to take his. She sticks her tongue out at the white haired man and eats another cookie.

"Good thinking Ellie," Gowther speaks above the sudden fight over the cookies.

"Huh?" I direct my attention to him.

"The cookies will give them an extra energy boost so they can perform better in the ring."

"Oh, uh, that's great." I smile at him. Even with something as simple as giving everyone cookies, Gowther is thinking of other reasons behind it.

"She's one _smart_ cookie, ain't she?" Ban belts out a laugh.

"Ugh," King groans, tossing the bag at the man's head. He easily catches it. "That was a horrible joke!"

"Nu uh!" Ban protests. "That shit's funny! You just don't get it!"

The Sin of Sloth rolls his eyes. "Pretty sure a toddler could get that joke."

"Oi! You wanna go you little-"

"Stop picking on King!" Diane interrupts Ban's threat.

"Well ain't that cute," the white haired man grins wickedly. "Sticking up for your boyfriend Di?"

"Wha!?" She squeals. She looks at King and they both blush. "H-he's n-not my boyfriend!" She denies before punching Ban in the face.

The Fox Sin crumbles to the ground. "Ow! You broke my nose you bitch!" He complains, blood pouring out from his nostrils.

"Hmf!" She huffs crossing her arms in front of her chest, "Serves you right!"

I kneel down next to the man. King's pillow now resting in my lap. "Are you alright Sir Ban?"

"I think I'm dying Ellie!" he yells falling back onto the ground.

"Oh no!" I panic. "Let me look!" I pry his hands away from his nose and see "Sir Ban, your nose is fine."

He grins at me. "You must have a healing touch! Isn't that right Meliodas?" His gaze shifting just to the side of me. Meliodas is suddenly hovering over my shoulder to look at Ban. I blush at his face being so close to mine.

"You shoulda let him go Elizabeth," he jokes, his lips quirking upward slightly.

"Aw! That hurts more than any punch Diane could hit me with!" Ban cries as he flops his head back with a hand over his heart, as if Meliodas had wounded him.

"Hey!" Said woman cries. "My punches are good enough to break your bones!"

"That is true," Gowther chimes in. "She's done so on numerous occasions."

Diane smiles proudly, "See!?"

"Yeah, yeah," Ban waves them both off as he hops up from the ground.

Meliodas has made his way in front of me and offers a hand to help me up. I smile tenderly at the gesture and place my hand in his, the other holding King's pillow. He tugs me up with little effort, holding my hand longer than necessary before letting go. I blush as my gaze shifts uneasily over to Diane.

I don't want her to be upset with me when we were making such good progress. She's busy talking to King. She appears to be praising him for how he did in the ring. A happy smile gracing both of their lips, a red dusting across King's ears. My grip tightens on the fairy's property and it finally occurs to me that I don't need to hold it anymore.

"Oh," slips past my lips before I can stop it drawing everyone's attention. "Uh, here King," I hand him the pillow, slightly embarrassed at breaking up his and Diane's conversation.

"Thank you Ellie," he smiles kindly at me as I return it. Diane frowns slightly.

"I'll hold it next time you fight King," she volunteers eagerly.

"R-really?" King stumbles with his words. "T-thanks Diane," he grins widely at her and she blushes.

"Of course, King," she gives him a small smile.

My mind attempts to make sense of their interactions. Diane is completely different with King then Meliodas. I wonder if she's just hiding her feelings for King? I wonder why she would do that? Romance between team members must be okay if she so openly pursues Meliodas. Why would she need to hide her true feelings for King?

"Mind if I have a cookie Elizabeth?" Meliodas speaks up distracting me from the puzzle that is Diane.

"Yes!" I glance around trying to find the bag.

 _Ban had it last,_ I think. I examine the ground around where he was standing. _Ah, there it is!_ I bend down to pick it up. I open the bag and frown. There's nothing but one, maybe two, crushed cookies left. It seems Ban landed on them when he got punched by Diane.

"I'm sorry Sir Meliodas," I sigh. "Sir Ban may have landed on them. There's only crumbs left." I dump the bag out onto my hand. There are a few chunks that are big enough to eat I suppose, but I feel bad there wasn't any left for Meliodas. He bought them after all.

"This will work," he comments easily as he plucks up a chunk from my hand popping it in his mouth. "They're pretty good," he admits, a small disappointment in his voice.

"A-are you sure this is alright?" I attempt to keep my voice even while his fingertips graze my palm as he grabs another. "I could go get you more."

"Na, this is enough," he waves off my suggestion as he continues to pick cookie pieces up. "Don't want them to go to waste ya know," he tells me with a mischievous smile.

The next thing I know, my hand is to his lips as he tips it to dump the remaining crumbs in his mouth. I bite the inside of my lip to keep myself from squealing at the action. His lips brush my open palm and I shudder. I glance around hoping no one is witnessing this strangely intimate act.

Diane and King are conversing once again. Ban and Gowther seem to be discussing something as well. Ban waves his arms around frantically. Hawk is nowhere to be seen. He must be back to selling ale.

Meliodas lowers my hand from his mouth and he grins. "Thanks, Elizabeth."

"Y-you're welcome, Sir Meliodas. But you were the one to buy them. I should be thanking you."

A devilish twinkle lights up his eyes, "who said I was talking about the cookies?"

"S-Sir Meliodas!" I whisper as not to alert the others to us. He grins widely and squeezes my hand. I jump at the action, having forgotten that he hadn't let go.

"I've been wanting-"

"Would all contests please gather in the meeting hall? All remaining contestants to the meeting hall!" a voice booms cutting Meliodas off.

"Looks like that's my cue," he smiles and drops my hand.

"Wait!" I cry before he gets to far. I blush hotly at my outburst as our other companions stare at me momentarily before resuming their actions. "W-what were you going to say?" I ask quietly.

"Hmm," he hums. "I forgot," he shrugs and I almost fall over at the obvious lie. There's no way he could forget that fast! I frown and he chuckles. "I'll tell ya after I win this thing," he beams.

He then slides his hands in his pockets and walks away. Ban catches up to him while King and Diane follow behind. He throws an arm around Meliodas' shoulder whispering into his ear. I hear Meliodas laugh along with The Fox Sin. The white haired man grins at me over his shoulder and waves.

I wonder what Ban said, even as I'm waving back at him. King holds Diane back so I'm assuming she must have heard him. I hope he didn't notice Meliodas and I. That would be horrible.

"You cause the most interesting reactions from people, Ellie," Gowther comments from besides me and I jump.

"Ah, Sir Gowther," I place a hand over my racing heart, wanting to believe it is from being scared and _not_ at all from Meliodas. "You frightened me."

"My apologies."

We wait a few minutes for the next round of the tournament to be announced. I attempt small talk with Gowther, but it leads nowhere. After a while Hawk shows up again, beaming from ear to ear. Apparently ale sales were going extremely well. He informs us he would be heading back to grab another barrel from the bar and asks if I would like to accompany him.

"Can we wait to see who is competing first?" I ask him kindly. "I don't want to miss one of our friends fighting."

"Sure thing! Hope they announce it soon though! Time is money!" He exclaims eagerly. I can practically see the dollar signs in his eyes. I laugh and pat his head affectionately.

"Alright everyone! Our first match is about to begin!" The announcer shouts.

"Making some money Hawk?" Meliodas asks as he and the others approach us.

"Yeah!" Hawk wiggles with excitement. "I've made a lot! I was actually waiting to see if one of you was up before leaving to go get more ale!"

"Great job," he smiles placing a hand on Hawk's snout. The pig's chest puffs up with his joy at the praise.

"Are any of you up?" Hawk asks.

"Na, we aren't fighting this match. Diane's up after this one though." Meliodas tells him.

"Perfect! Are you going to come with me then Elizabeth?" Hawk asks me hopefully.

"Sure," I smile sweetly at him.

"Ah!" Diane whines. "You're going to miss my match!"

"We'll be super fast!" Hawk assures her.

"Promise?" Diane looks at me hopefully. "I don't want you guys to miss it!"

"Of course!" I beam.

"I'm not so sure you guys should go off by yourself," King comments with a thoughtful frown. "There are a lot of Holy Knights that come to this festival. One of them may recognize you."

"That's a good point," Diane's brows furrow. "Who was up last? They should probably go with you two, just to be safe."

"I could go," Gowther raises his hand.

Silence meets his suggestion.

"Maybe you should just stay here," Hawk finally speaks up. "I won't be long anyways."

I frown slightly, "well okay. If you're sure."

"Yep! I'll be back in no time flat!" The pig gives me a thumbs up.

"By my calculations you have lost the most money just standing here," Gowther tells him.

"WHAT?!"

"Everyone is just standing and waiting. What else is there to do but drink?" Ban chimes in.

The pig's eyes widen as he says, "later!" He sprints off towards the tavern. It doesn't take long for Hawk to disappear from view.

"Are you all ready?" The announcer cries, the crowd responding with wild cheers. "Would the first two contestants please enter the ring!"

Two men walk into the ring. One is tall, with a lot of muscle and long brown hair that pokes out of the bottom of a helmet that covers his entire head. The other is shorter but doesn't lack in the muscles either, he is more lean than bulky, unlike the other guy. His dark blonde hair has volume, but I don't get a close look at his face. Of course I don't recognize either of them, so I turn my attention back to our group.

"Blonde hair is going to win," Diane says confidently.

"Really?" I look at him again. The man is half the size of the man with brown hair. He doesn't look anything spectacular to me. "How can you tell?"

"The other guy is all show," Ban comments staring at the guy with long brown hair as he insists the other man attack him. He scoffs as the big man flexes his muscles, a few ladies swooning in the background. "The blonde dude is going to snuff him out no problem."

Gowther nods his head. "I concur, Blonde took out a few competitors in the ring. While Brown did the same, Blonde's were much harder opponents." He dubbed nicknames for the competitors by hair color. "He's fast and he will have a greater advantage using his size and speed against Brown."

Meliodas hums his agreement to their statements and I find myself awed with them. How can they so easily pick that up just by looking at someone? I know my skills aren't the same. I picked the larger guy just because he had more muscle. I sneak a peek at Meliodas.

I should know by now that size has nothing to do with winning a fight.

A smack of flesh against flesh snaps my attention to the ring. The brown haired man attacks the blonde haired man relentlessly. Throwing punch, after punch at the smaller man. It surprises me that the man with blonde hair hasn't fallen yet from the sheer ferocity of the other man's assault.

"Wonder if Brown even notices that Blonde is deflecting every single one of his punches," King comments assuming Gowther's names for the pair.

My eyes widen, caught off guard by the observation. I look closer at the fight. The blonde haired man is indeed diverting every punch from his opponent. The larger man is slowing I notice, "he's getting tired."

"Right you are Ellie," Ban grins at me. "Told ya the big lug is going to go down."

The brown haired man's attacks have slowed considerably. I wonder if it was part of the smaller man's strategy to let his opponent burn off some energy. As the blonde continues deflecting and dodging I see the big man's temper snap.

"Stop moving damnit!" He swears and the crowd roars with him.

The smaller competitor's lips pull down into a frown. "Fine," he complies and stands still.

The taller man growls as he pulls back a fist. It's obvious that he means to end the fight with this last blow. The blonde man smiles, using one hand to deflect the oncoming fist and the other to retaliate with a blow of his own. The speedy challenger lands an uppercut to the brown haired man's chin, just below the helmet, knocking the item sky high.

It lands loudly against the ring floor, everyone waiting with baited breath. The man spits blood before looking at his blonde opponent. My eyes widen as I get a closer look at the two.

"No way," I whisper, a shaky fist coming to rest in front of my open mouth.

Meliodas squeezes my hand. My aqua eyes find his green holding a hint of concern. "What is it Elizabeth?"

"I know those guys," I tell him and his grip on my hand tightens. Meliodas opens his mouth to comments but stops when the brown haired man speaks.

"About time you started fighting for real," the brown haired man grins widely. "Howzer."

Howzer, the blonde, returns his grin. "Ready for a real fight, Griamore?"

These two are Holy Knights.

* * *

A/N: Well hey guys! How's it going? How's your summer? Mine is FINALLY winding down.. A little. Which will hopefully open up some more writing time for Destiny and my other stories ;).

So we found out that two of the contestants were Holy Knights! Enter Griamore and Howzer! You know what I've noticed about Howzer? He has like 50 freaking different spelling's for his damn name! What a pain! I like the guy and all, really he's nice, but can we please decide on ONE spelling for his name? Another thing I noticed? Meliodas keeps getting cut off when talking to Elizabeth. What the hell's up with that?

Oh.. wait… that last one is kinda my fault. Would anyone believe me if I said it was an accident? No? Yes? Eh… oh well. Anyways we are in Destiny's 8 month! Whoop whoop! I was going to post this saturday (the official anniversary for 8 months) but I was playing in a volleyball tournament and haven't quite figured out how to get my doc from google docs to upload on fanfic all through my phone..

Whoa.. haven't rambled like that in a while. ANYWAYS, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Thank you to everyone who continues to show their support by reading, reviewing, following and favoriting! See ya next chapter!

Luv~


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter 30**

Howzer and Griamore are two Holy Knights I know very well. Griamore is Veronica's personal guard and Howzer has been a good friend since we were little. Why in the world are they here?

They continue to exchange blows with more intensity than they had before.

"Who are they Ellie?" Diane asks, her eyes glued to the fight.

"They are Holy Knights from my kingdom," I explain softly.

Each of the Sin's attention snaps to me. Meliodas and Ban seem to be calm, along with Gowther. King begins to panic as Diane displays a worried face. The Grizzly Sin had been right earlier when he said there may be Holy Knights here that would know me. I just didn't really expect to know them as well.

"Shit!" King swears, hands gripping his pillow tightly. "Do you think they've seen you?"

I shake my head.

"Maybe they aren't here for her?" Diane suggests hopefully.

"That is unlikely," Gowther crushes her suggestion. "I have a feeling these Holy Knights have a closer relationship with Ellie. Her body language says as much."

I freeze at Gowther's words. How can he read that?

"Do ya know 'em Ellie?" Ban queries, directing his attention back to the ring.

"Y-yes. The blonde is Howzer. He's not much older then myself and has been a friend of mine since we were little," I tell them. I take a deep breath before moving onto the next one. "Griamore is the other. He's my sister Veronica's personal guard. Chances are if he's here… she will be as well."

A silence falls over the group as they all contemplate my words. The sounds of the roaring crowd and flesh against flesh barely register in my ears. Nothing but our little group needs my attention right now.

"I think it's safe to say they're looking for you then," King frowns, the others nodding their agreement. "Now how would you like to proceed?" His amber eyes bore into mine, causing me to take a tentative step back.

"M-me?"

"Yes," he nods as his eyes soften a bit. "If they find you, what would you like us to do? We are more than capable of stopping them. I can tell that just by the way they fight," King gestures towards the ring. "But will you _want_ us to stop them? They could get hurt."

I bite my bottom lip. I had never thought of it like that. Each time when the Holy Knights had found me so far, I didn't know them. Meliodas, Ban and Gowther fought them off, not worried about hurting them. King is the first to ask me what I want to do about it.

He's diplomatic in his questioning and it reminds me, he's the Fairy King.

I could learn a few things from him about thinking situations through. The man must have more experince ruling then I had thought. If things don't work out, and I do become queen, I hope I can think things through logically like King does.

"I…" I start, trying to gather my scattered thoughts into a coherent sentence. "I would like to keep them from finding me at all cost but please avoid fighting them if possible."

They all nod, satisfied with my instructions.

Meliodas squeezes my hand and I find it far more comforting than I should. I smile gently at him. He quirks his lips lightly, before turning back to the match. He was oddly quiet during the whole ordeal. I would have expected him to ask those questions more than King.

"We'll be here how ever you need us," Meliodas says quietly next to me.

My eyes widen at the slightly sad tone of his words. I'm about to ask him what he means when a bell dings. My gaze shifts to the ring to see Howzer standing there, no Griamore in sight.

"And the winner is Howzer! He'll advance to the next round!" The announcer shouts over the loud cheers from the crowd.

Howzer smiles and waves at people as he makes his way off the stage. Thankfully his departure is nowhere near our group. I watch him disappear into the crowd. Perhaps he was going to go get Griamore? I'm not sure where the larger man went.

"Will the next contestants please come to the stage!"

"That's me!" Diane beams excitedly. She hops up onto the stage and waves at the crowd.

I take a closer look as her opponent lands on the stage. I don't want to be surprised by another Holy Knight I know showing up. The man is young, with shaggy brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"Wait, isn't that the man from the bakery stand?" I turn to Meliodas. His lips are set in a tight line as he nods. "I didn't know he was entering," I mumble directing my attention back to the stage.

The baker shifts anxiously as he and Diane square off. She frowns at him.

"Stop looking so tense," she orders. "This is suppose to be fun!"

"Sorry!" He apologizes quickly. "I didn't think when I entered this thing I'd have to fight a girl, let alone a pretty one," he admits with pink cheeks.

"Oh," Diane blushes.

"I don't like the guy," King frowns, the other men nodding their agreement.

"He sure is taking his time," Ban comments lazily. "Wish they'd just get this show on the road."

"Alright," the announcer shouts. "Begin!," he bellows, the statement followed by the ding of a bell.

"Don't you dare go easy on me!" Diane demands as the excitement of battle settles in. She puts up her fists and smiles.

"Right," the young man nods. "I won't hold back."

He launches at her, catching Diane off guard. He aims a fist at her face. Her arms come up to block it just in time. She grins at him, causing the man to falter in his attack.

"Not bad," she compliments him before pushing her forearm forward. He stumbles backwards from the force.

"Uh, thanks?" He accepts her words with a furrowed brow.

Diane takes the opportunity and aims a kick at his open torso. He's more prepared for the assault than she was, easily deflecting her leg. He dodges a few of her punches. Diane picks up the pace and he seems to slow. He ducks underneath a cross jab, hunching down low to the ground.

He kicks her legs out from under her.

She falls flat on her butt.

Instead of taking the opportunity to attack again, he springs back. The dark haired man is breathing heavily. He must be trying to catch his breath after Diane's relentless assault.

"Ouch," Diane grumbles getting onto her feet. "I wasn't expecting that," she admits rubbing her butt causing her opponent, and King, to redden while the crowd roars its approval. "What's your name stranger?"

"Um, Ainsley," he tells her glancing away.

"Well it's nice to meetcha Ainsley!" Diane beams. "I'm… uh…" she trails off and looks over to King helplessly. "Um, one second," she sheepishly holds up a finger as she makes her way over to our group. "What's my name King?" She whispers.

"Hertha," the fairy answers with a frown. "Don't you think you should hurry this up?"

"But I'm having fun!" She whines, eyes glancing over to Meliodas. "Captain?"

He shrugs. "The sooner the better I suppose considering there are Holy Knights here."

"Fine," Diane relents and moves back to the stage. "Thanks for waiting Ainsley," she grins at him and I see King huff out of the corner of my eye. The poor fairy really likes her.

"Sure," he hunches back down. "Ready?"

"Wait!" She shouts just as he takes a step. "Don't you wanna know my name?"

"Oh," Ainsley pauses and then nods. "Yes, miss."

"Hertha!"

"That's very pretty," he smiles at her.

"Thanks! I like it a lot too!" She grins widely over at King and the fairy blushes. "Now let's go!" She squats down into a fighting position and raises her fists.

"Right," Ainsley nods.

They fly towards each other. Diane goes for a jab to his chest. Ainsley spins out of the way, landing an elbow to her back. She stumbles forwards, but quickly regains her balance. She kicks backwards, catching him in the stomach.

She whirls around, not giving Ainsley a chance to breath as she uppercuts his chin. The momentum of Diane's punch lands him on his back. She lifts her leg high, ready to crush him into the ground with a final drop kick.

His eyes widen. Ainsley rolls out of the way just in time to avoid, what would have surely, knocked him out. He gets up on one knee and wipes the blood away from his mouth with a closed fist.

"You're tough," he admits through his shallow breathing.

"Thanks," Diane lets out a breathless laugh. "It's been awhile since I've had a good fight."

He lunges forwards, taking out Diane's legs. She falls over with a girlish squeal. Ainsley spins around on his hands, dropping a kick into her stomach. A huff of air escapes her as he springs back onto his feet.

He waits a few moments for her to move. "Glad that's over," he lets out a relieved sigh. "I did not expect that at all from a girl."

"Di-" I start to call out but Meliodas' hand over my mouth stops me. I look over to him helplessly.

"Hertha," he stress Diane's fake name, "will be fine."

I remove his hand from my mouth. "But she isn't moving, Sir Meliodas," I fret quietly so only he hears me.

"Just watch Elizabeth," he instructs as he gently squeezes my hand. "The fight's not over yet."

I relent and direct my attention back to the stage. I gasp as I see Diane getting up from her spot. She does so with such ease, as if she never got hit in the first place. Dust falls off of her as she pats at her clothes, rips and tears scattered throughout them.

"Whoa, you almost had me there," Diane admits and then glares at Ainsley. He takes an uneasy step back. "What was that about not expecting it from a girl?"

"N-nothing bad!" He waves his arms frantically in front of him at her abrupt anger. "I just didn't think a girl could be so good at fighting!"

Diane growls.

Ainsley pales.

I'm pretty sure the poor bakery boy never saw the punch coming. Diane speeds across the ring and knocks Ainsley out of it with one punch. He lands in a pile of limbs, tangled with a few of the onlookers.

A stunned silence passes over the crowd.

"Way to go Hertha!" King is the first to recover and cheers. The crowd bursts it's praise shortly after.

Diane blushes as she waves at them sheepishly. The announcer makes his way back to the stage and announces _Hertha_ as the winner. The mass of people shout their admiration at the thrilling match. She walks over to us and hops off the stage.

"That was amazing Hertha!" King compliments.

Diane twirls a pigtail in front of her face to hide her smile, and possibly a blush. "Thanks, King!" She laughs.

"You were astounding! I didn't know you could fight like that Di-er, Hertha," I smile at her hoping no one around us noticed my slip up.

"Oh that was nothing," she dropped her hair, openly smiling at me. "I was going pretty easy on him."

"Overdid it a bit at the end dontcha think?" Ban questioned, finger digging in his ear.

"Like you're one to talk," Diane grumbles at him, an embarrassed flush to her skin. "He insulted me," she offered as an excuse.

"He said he wasn't expecting that from a girl," Gowther reiterated Ainsley's line.

"Exactly!" She nodded her head thinking the Goat Sin was on her side.

"But you are a girl," he tilted his head confused about why she was upset.

"Yes I am," she states proudly. "That doesn't mean I can't fight though!"

"Why would it mean that?" He pushes his glasses up his nose. "Are you with child?"

"W-what?" Diane squeals. My mouth drops open, Ban winces as his finger slides too far into his ear, King pales and Meliodas' lips twitch in mirth.

"Who's with child?" Hawk questions clearly baffled at what he was walking in on.

Ban pulls his finger out of his ear and grins wickedly. "Di-"

"No one!" Diane shouts as she punches Ban in the jaw, silencing his attempt at fun.

A relieved sigh comes from King and I look at him expectantly. He meets my gaze, quickly looking away and blushing. I smile to myself but don't say anything.

"Damnit Di-," Ban starts angrily but King's pillow covers his face. The Fox Sin's voice becomes muffled.

"Hertha," King shakes his head at the white haired man. "It's not hard to remember." He flicks his wrist and the pillow returns to his hands.

Ban glares hotly at King. "Whatever! Either way Hertha is a -"

"Would the next contestants please enter the ring!" The announcer cuts off Ban's insult.

"Are ya fuckin kiddin me?" Ban grouches. "Can I not talk today with out getting interrup-"

"Looks like that's me!" Meliodas interjected, his lips twitching slightly as he holds back a grin. I know he did that on purpose.

"Oh fuck off!" Ban grumbles. He must know Meliodas did it on purpose as well.

"Sheesh," Hawk comments next to me. "Everyone sure is testy today."

I giggle and pat his head. "You just came at a bad time," I describe softly. I turn to Meliodas. "Good luck Sir Meli- eep!" I don't get the chance to finish his name before his hands find my breasts.

He leans in to whisper. "Don't forget it's Meli here," he explains to me. He gives my chest another squeeze and I nod.

"Damnit Meli!" Hawk bumps his nose into the back of the blonde's knees. "Knock that shit off!"

"Thought it would be good luck!" He chuckles as he releases me and pushes the pig's snout from his legs. "Better get back to selling ale Hawk." He hops onto the stage ignoring the fuming Diane.

Hawk leaves, seizing selling ale as an excuse to get away from the shrunken giantess.

"Meli!" She shouts as she lunges at the blonde. King attempts to pull her back and she frowns, stopping. "Let me go King! He needs a good punch after touching Ellie like that!"

"He does it all the time, no big deal," Ban waves off her concern lazily. I flush as the undead man sends me a wink.

"What!" King and Diane bellow together. I wince at the volume and do my best to avoid looking at them.

"Begin!" The announcer shouts drawing everyone's attention to the ring. I let out a sigh of relief for the distraction.

"Don't be thinkin' they'll let it go that easy Ellie," Ban chuckles close to my ear. His arm finds a home around my shoulders. "One of them _will_ remember and bring it up again.

"I hope not," I admit quietly. I haven't really ever thought of explaining _why_ I allow Meliodas to touch me so intimately. No one so far has really questioned it. "I don't want Diane to be upset," I confess, my voice barely above a whisper.

But it's enough for Ban to hear.

"Who said it'd be Diane?" He responds just as quietly.

My mouth drops open slightly as I ponder that. "Why would King?"

He shrugs, "he's weird," is all Ban says. We watch Meliodas effortlessly dodge his opponent, an older man with dark red hair with average build. "Why _do_ you let him do that?" He asks suddenly and I tense.

 _No, he didn't just ask that._

"I-I don't know what you mean," I deflect his question with ignorance. King and Diane are watching Meliodas, having their own discussion and thankfully paying us no mind.

"Ah come on Ellie! Ya can tell me!" He practically whines. "We're friends aren't we?"

"O-Of course we are!" I insistently admit.

The admission put a small smile on my face. I've never really made friends on my own before. Sure I had a few back in the castle but they were there because of Margaret or Veronica, they became my friends after. My first friends on my own were Meliodas and Hawk, then Ban and Jericho shortly after.

"Friends share secrets don't they?" He urges. The arm he has on my shoulders squeezing me.

"I suppose," I frown unsure myself. The only secrets I've shared have been with my sisters. Should I share secrets with Diane? "What kind of secrets?"

"The best ones of course," he grins widely.

"What would those be?" I continue to question. I don't want to mess up.

"How about if ya slept with Capt'n yet? I mean ya guys are sleeping together every night!"

I blush brightly. "D-didn't you just answer your own question? I-I sleep next to Sir M-Meli," I stumble his name remembering he's going by something else, "every night."

"Hmm," he hums, a crooked grin settling on his features. "Not like that Ellie. I mean the kinda sleep that involves _no_ sleeping," he stresses.

I furrow my brow, baffled by his insinuations. "Sleeping with Sir Meli, that involves no sleeping? Sir Ban, that doesn't make any-" I cut off abruptly as it hits me.

He means being _intimate._ My mouth falls open and I stare at him wide eyed. I can't believe he would even suggest such a thing! My dream flashes in my mind, my cheeks heating up at the memory.

Ban busts out laughing at my realization, thankfully snapping me out of my daze.

"Ah," he wipes a stray tear from his eye, "that was fantastic. You don't need to answer that question Ellie. Not for me at least," he chuckles as his eyes land on our other companions. King and Diane wear matching frowns while Gowther's attention seems divided between us and the match.

"What's so funny?" Diane narrows her eyes at Ban. He shrugs, removing his arm from my shoulders.

"Can't tell ya! It's a secret between _friends_ ," he winks conspiratorially at me and I bury my face in my hands.

"Ellie!" Diane whines and I look up to see her pouting. "I thought we were friends!"

"W-we are Hertha!"

"Then how come Ban get's to know a secret and I don't!?" She stomps her foot impatiently.

"Hertha," King attempts to pacify her with his soothing voice. "You just met today, give her a little time to get to know you better first."

I give King a thankful smile. He nods his head in response. But Diane doesn't give up.

"I know I'm a better friend then Ban!"

"Hey!" Ban shouts."

She continues her attempts to convince me, "I promise I won't tell anyone!"

"M-maybe later?" I appease her unable to say no to her sad eyes.

"Really?!" She squeals eagerly. "I can't wait! We're going to be best friends!"

At this I grin, glad to have the conversation away from my _secrets_. "I'd like that very much Di-er-Hertha! I've never had a best friend before," I reveal unexpectedly. I flush in embarrassment.

"Really? I've never had a girl best friend!" She confesses to me. "King's my best boy friend," she declares cheerfully.

King's face lights up brightly at her words, a timid smile dancing on his lips. Ban snickers and Gowther is writing down notes. When did he join the conversation? Diane must not realize that she said King was her boyfriend in a roundabout way.

Ban is quick to point it out for her.

"So King's your boyfriend?" He merrily asks. "I knew you guys were shacking up here. What's more romantic than a mountain getaway to rebuild an orphanage?"

Diane bristles as she replays the words in her mind. Her face reddens. She doesn't get much of a chance to comment before Gowther speaks up.

"Is that romantic? I've never read about that as a romantic getaway in my books," his lips downturn slightly. "I shall have to do more thorough research into them."

"What can I say?" Ban shrugs, the mirth clearly apparent in his tone. "These two are an odd couple."

"Shut up!" King spits vehemently, his fist shaking by his side.

I'm unable to tell if he is angry or embarrassed. Perhaps both. Either way his outburst surprises me. I'm fairly certain that King has feelings for Diane so is he upset that Ban called them an odd couple? I think a little deeper and wonder if he isn't taking Ban's teasing to heart. King is a fairy and Diane is a giant. As far as I know, there hasn't been any records of those races being together.

Diane's anger has died down as she watches King. I can't tell what she may be thinking. Maybe it will be something I ask her about when we share secrets.

The undead man pays the irritable fairy no mind as he directs his attention back to the ring. "Shit," he curses.

Meliodas hops off the platform. "Don't tell me you guys all missed my match?" He questions flatly.

Nobody meets his gaze. Ban even goes so far as to whistle innocently. Gowther however speaks up, "I did. It wasn't anything spectacular. The happenings here were far more interesting."

"So mean," Meliodas huffs. He blinks at me and then disappears underneath my skirt. "Comfort me Elizabeth," he demands lightly against my thighs.

"Uh, there, there," I manage to say evenly. The feeling of his breath between my legs is extremely distracting.

"What the hell!" Hawk appears from the crowd and tackles Meliodas to the ground. "I come back here to tell you good job and this is what I find?" He glares at the other Sins. "Was no one going to stop him?" He scolds peeved that no one was protecting me.

"No," Gowther and Ban say together. Hawk grits his teeth.

"I-it just happened!" King explains to the pig. "Kinda caught me off guard," the fairy confesses under his breath.

Truthfully it surprises me as well. Meliodas hasn't tried going under my skirt like that in a while. Not since the night of the festival in Dalmary. _Wait… that was only a few days ago!_

"You people are hopeless!" Hawk shouts as he stomps his hooves on Meliodas' chest.

"It's okay Hawk. He just had his feelings hurt because we all missed his match," I try to placate the pig.

"So you were seeking comfort?" He quirks a brow at the blonde underneath him.

"Yep," Meliodas agrees easily.

"Under her skirt?"

"Yep."

"Why would you think that's okay!?" Hawk assaults his chest with his front legs.

"Whoa there Master," Ban lifts the pig off of Meliodas. "No harm no foul."

"But, but!"

"So ya won?" Ban ignores the sputtering pig, looking to his friend on the ground.

"Course I did," Meliodas answers as he springs up. He dusts off his clothes, no sign of Hawk's abuse apparent.

"Would the final contestants of the second round please enter the ring!" The announcer shouts.

"Wait," I say thinking out loud. "Sir King and Sir Ban haven't fought yet and this is the last match…"

Ban grins crookedly. "That's right Ellie. The last match is me and King."

* * *

A/N: And the Fighting Festival continues! Hopefully you guys are enjoying it! I'm not super confident in my fight scenes, but I try and that's about all I can offer you guys ;) Also, you know what I noticed guys? I haven't done a sneak peak in awhile! :| Maybe I'll be able to do one next chapter! Let me know what you guys think in the form of a review! I really appreciate them and read and respond to everyone! Sometimes it takes me awhile but I do respond! XD

Random note. Has anyone read Splintered? It's by A.G. Howard and it's a spin on the Alice and Wonderland classic. It's a pretty good book! A little darker, but good. BUT the whole reason I bring it up is one of the male characters calls the female "luv"! I kinda maybe, sorta... freaked out a bit when I read that part XD And it may or may not have fed my love for that character. Anyways I finished the book in like three nights and am about to begin the second! If anyone's read this book I'd love to chat about it! It's always curious to hear someone's reasons for picking a certain side... that probably sounds confusing, but if you've read the book I'm sure you'll get what I'm saying! ;)

*cough, cough* Anyways.. Thanks for reading!

Thank you to everyone who continues to read this story! Hard to believe we've come so far already! Thanks to the reviews, follows and favorites! I'll see you guys next chapter!

Luv~


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter 31**

My mouth drops. "You're going to fight each other?"

"Well sure," Ban shrugs.

"It was bound to happen one way or another," King adds. "Our team was half of the entries." He fidgets nervously with his pillow while Ban beams. "Coulda done without facing him though," the fairy grumbles under his breath.

Despite his low volume, Ban hears him. "Ah come on!" The lanky man throws an arm over the fairy's shoulder. "It's going to be fun!"

"For you maybe," King moans dejectedly. He looks at the pillow in his hands and holds it out to Diane. "Did you, uh, still want to hold Chastiefol for me Diane?" He stutters, a light pink on his cheeks. Is holding his pillow a big deal?

"Of course King!" Diane removes the large fluff of green from his arms. "I'll take good care of Chastiefol!"

"Thanks," he smiles shyly.

"Come on lovebird," Ban rolls his eyes as he drags King away in a chokehold. "If we don't get into the ring we'll both be outta the tourney."

Ban tosses King onto the platform. The fairy shoots daggers at the undead man, most likely grumbling curses under his breath. The white haired man merely shoves his hands in his pockets and heads away from King to the other end of the ring. The Fairy King stays near us.

"Fighters ready?" The announcer shouts eagerly. Each of the competitors nod. "Begin!"

"I ain't holdin back," Ban warns.

"I didn't think you would," King sighs. "If I had Chastiefol this would be completely different," he mumbles.

I furrow my brow. "What's so special about Chastiefol?"

"It's King's sacred treasure," Meliodas explains in a hushed tone. "The Spirit Spear Chastiefol."

"But… it's a pillow," I say flatly.

Diane giggles. "This is only one of Chastiefol's forms."

"Only one? How many are there?"

"Ten." Gowther answers simply. "The Spirit Spear Chastiefol has ten different forms. It is made from the Sacred Tree in the Fairy Realm."

"Gowther," King whips around to scold him. "Don't go saying that kind of stuff out loud!"

"But it's the truth," the Goat Sin tilts his head.

"That doesn't mean everyone needs to know about it!" He hisses lowly, watching the crowd around our group nervously.

"I'm just telling Ellie. Can I not tell her?" Gowther continues to prod.

"Of course you can. But I'm just saying keep your voice down!" King throws his hands in the air in exasperation.

"Uh oh, King," Meliodas comments lazily. "Better pay attention to your fight."

"Huh? Oh the name is Orson," The fairy explains but then turns back around to see Ban hunching down to be face to face with him. The Fox Sin grins lazily at him. King squeaks as he flails his arms to keep from falling out of the ring.

"Man," Ban sighs. He straightens and runs a hand through his hair. "This is too easy."

He lifts a hand towards King, meaning to flick the auburn haired man out of the ring. The fairy sees the incoming finger and spins out of the way. Ban's hand meets empty air and his grin flips to eager.

"There ya go! I'm lookin' for a decent fight Ki-"

"Orson," King stresses to the Fox Sin. "You know that right _Tod_."

Ban's brows pull together at King calling him the wrong name. They relax as he says, "right. That's me, Tod."

King facepalms. I hear him grumble lightly. I'm only able to make out a few words of "idiot," and "how do you get through life," before Ban attacks again.

"Pay attention, giant's boy~," the undead man taunts pulling back for a jab.

The Grizzly Sin's eyes widen momentarily as he ducks underneath the oncoming blow. He uses the opportunity to punch his white haired opponent in the gut.

The mass of people gathered around the ring hold their breath as they wait for one of them to make a move.

"Ow!" King shouts as he jumps back causing the crowd to make collective sounds of disbelief. The auburn haired man punched a guy and _he_ was the one saying ow? King shakes his hand of the pain. "Sheesh, you got metal hiding under your shirt or what?"

"Nope~. It's called muscle," Ban grins crookedly, placing his hands on his hips. "Something you don't have."

The crowd laughs at King's expense and his ears turn red. "Shut up, Tod! What do you know?!"

"I know that punch didn't hurt~," Ban continues to bait him.

"Sir Ba-er, Tod isn't being very nice to Sir Orson," I comment disappointedly. Ban teases everyone sure but he seems to be going a step farther with King.

"I'd better get to fight that bastard next round," Diane growls out between clenched teeth. She holds Chastiefol tightly against her chest. Her reaction is curious. I don't get much time to dwell on it before Meliodas speaks.

"He's just trying to rile him up," the blonde chimes in.

"Why?" I ask.

"People make mistakes when they aren't thinking straight," he tells me, green eyes searching my aqua. Is he still talking about the fight?

"Sir Tod seems like more of a physical fighter than Sir Orson," I note, ignoring the way Diane's knuckles go white on King's pillow. "Why would Sir Tod need to rile him up?"

"Orson may surprise you," Diane pipes up, her stranglehold on the pillow relaxing with her words. "He's quick on his feet and usually a pretty level headed thinker. Especially compared to Tod."

"Indeed," Gowther comments dryly. "Tod is already upset."

At Gowther's words we direct our attention back to the ring. Ban is throwing punch after punch at King. The fairy uses his nimble moves to dodge every one of them. The undead man's frustration is growing with each miss. He kicks for the fairy's head, the blow sailing over the top of King as the fairy hunches low.

"Stop fuckin moving!" Ban demands crossly, his foot landing on the ground.

King's brows furrow as he avoids another punch. "If I stop moving you'll hit me."

"Exactly~!" The Fox Sin winds up and lands a particularly hard jab to the ring floor, barely missing King.

"Why would I stop then?!" King yells back in horror as he eyes the crumbling rock where Ban had punched. "Are you trying to kill me?!" He demands angrily.

Ban scoffs, "course not!" He rounds on the fairy, aiming a high kick, once again missing.

"That crater in the ground begs to differ!" King counters.

He takes advantage of Ban's kick by sweeping the supporting leg out from under him. The white haired man topples backwards and lands hard on the ground.

"When did you get so fuckin' good at this?" Ban grumbles, propping himself up with one elbow while rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. "You used to be utter shit at this. I mean you still can't throw a punch but your dodgin's gotten better."

"Hertha's been sparring with me," King states proudly, a small smile pulling at his lips.

"Hertha huh," Ban's eyes travel over to the shrunken giantess. She's grinning widely at King, completely missing the way Ban's crimson eyes shine with promised mischief. They both do.

"Oh this will be good," Meliodas laughs lightly next to me. I shoot him a questioning glance but he just points back to the stage. "Watch," he says. I frown but comply, directing my attention back to the arena.

"What other kind of moves did Hertha teach you?" Ban asks as he stands up, that mischievous twinkle still in his eyes.

"We didn't have enough time to go over more than a few basics," King shrugs giving Ban his attention. The fairy raises a brow at his opponent. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Ban ignores him, instead asking another question, "did you teach Hertha anything Orson?"

King's brows now furrow in confusion. "What are you talking about? Hertha's a fantastic fighter, I don't think there's anything I could teach her," he speaks truthfully.

I glance over at Diane. She's completely entranced by King, a light blush coating her cheeks. She hugs King's pillow close to her chest. Part of it rises just enough to cover the bottom half of her face. I smile, becoming more and more convinced that she likes her best friend as more than a friend.

"Not the kinda moves I'm talking about~," Ban sings as he throws a high kick at King's head.

King pushes the offending leg away as he frowns. Ban uses the momentum to spin around, hoping to land an elbow to the side of his opponent's head. The fairy ducks just in time. The Fox Sin throws a punch at the Grizzly's stomach, hoping that it wouldn't be so easy to dodge. King twists sideways.

"I don't understand what you mean. What exactly are you implying Tod?" The auburn hair man finally manages to ask.

"That this isn't the only kind of _sparring_ you guys did, if ya know what I mean," he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

King's face flushes, along with Diane's and mine. Meliodas chuckles and Ban belts out a laugh.

"I-I-we-uh-didn't," King stutters uselessly as his eyes dart over to Diane for a split second. The pillow slipped out of her grasp just enough to reveal her face once again. Her blush deepens even more as they make eye contact and she bites her lip nervously. The motion draws King in for a split second.

And that's all Ban needs.

The white haired man grins triumphantly as he uses the opportunity to grab his opponents hood and chucks King out of the ring; towards Diane. The shrunken giantess squeals, throwing her hands up in front of her. Chastiefol drops to the ground. King attempts to slow himself down but isn't quick enough as he collides with Diane.

I squint my eyes shut, not wanting to see them smack into the ground. After a second or two of not hearing anything, I peek an eye open.

Diane and King are floating, mere inches above the ground on Chastiefol. The pillow saving them from an unpleasant landing. Although it didn't rescue them from the intimate position they ended up in. King lay on top of Diane, his face down in the green pillow over her shoulder. Diane's face was red and I'm sure King's matched.

He peeled his face out of the pillow, placing his hands on either side of her head and looked at the woman underneath him. "Are you alright Diane?"

She nodded.

"You guys make it real hard to believe you haven't been _sparring_ ~," Ban shouts loudly, a victorious grin on his face. The crowd laughs loudly at his commentary.

Both of their faces heat up even more. Diane quickly pushes King aside, the fairy rolling off and landing on the ground with a _thud._ Thankfully they weren't that far above the hard surface.

"Ow," the fairy gumbles dejectedly.

Diane gasps and leans over the side of the pillow. "Sorry! Are you okay?" She struggles to get off the pillow and kneels down besides him, placing his head in her lap. "I panicked, I didn't mean to push you off."

"It's alright," King answered quickly, his eyes lock with hers. The blush is still prominent on his cheeks.

"Stop it with the bedroom eyes guys, there's kids here," Ban says with a chuckle as he jumps out of the ring, landing next to Meliodas. The blonde grins, shaking his head at his friend's antics.

Diane quickly stands up, King's head smacking against the floor once again. She winces as the fairy stand up, rubbing his head gingerly. "Sorry," she whispers softly, but doesn't dare to offer him any more comfort than that.

"Well how about that folks!" The announcer gleefully shouts. "Not only do we get fabulous fights, there's romance in the air too!"

The crowd laughs, claps, and whistles joyfully.

"I'm going to kill you," Diane hisses menacingly at Ban. He merely shrugs, unfazed by her anger.

"That wasn't very nice, Sir Tod," I scold him.

"Ahh, I was just having some fun Ellie," he tells me. "Not like I didn't say anything that wasn't true."

"Yes you did!" Diane shouts just before she punches him. The crowd roars in laughter, their cheers covering the top of the giant rock we are on.

"Hey now you two!" The announcer holds in a laugh. "Save it for the ring!"

Diane grits her teeth. "I'd better get to fight this bastard!" She demands pointing an angry finger at Ban. The man once again on the ground holding a bloody nose.

"Uh, well actually you're supposed to fight-"

"No."

"No?" The announcer looks around uneasily.

"No," Diane repeats crossing her arms under her chest.

"But the rounds are already-"

"I _will_ be fighting him next round," she insists with a level glare at the announcer. The man takes a nervous step back.

The whole crowd shivers, the laughter from earlier gone.

I too shake a bit at Diane's authoritative tone. I had no idea she could be so scary. I remind myself that she is a Sin, and therefore a force to be reckoned with. The only people unaffected by the shrunken giantess are her fellow Sins. Ban is still on the ground.

"Um, uh, well," the announcer stumbles through his words. Diane's eyes harden and her lips set in a tight line. The man jumps and says, "of course, of course! Next up is Howzer and Meli!"

"Great!" She beams and the whole crowd lets out a sigh of relief.

"Whoa," I whisper. "Diane sure can be convincing."

Meliodas chuckles next to me. "Sure, if that's what you wanna call it." He then turns to King, the fairy's face still red from the previous scene. "Not bad out there Orson. You almost had him before he mentioned Hertha."

"Oh, uh, thanks Captain," King accepts the sudden compliment, still slightly dazed.

"What!" Ban shouts finally getting off the ground. "No way! I totally had the bastard before that! Fuckin fairy can't even throw a punch!"

"He was going to make you fall out of the ring," Meliodas shrugged not fazed by Ban's outburst in the least.

"How!?" Ban demanded.

"He was slowly leading you to the edge, Tod," Gowther chimes in. "Did you not notice?" The Fox Sin shoots a glare to the spot they had been at. "Too slowly," King frowns at Gowther's unintentional jab at him, "but eventually one of Orson's dodges would have lead to you toppling out of the ring."

I look at King, astonished. I didn't realize he had a plan in place past dodging Ban's fists. Is this group ever going to stop surprising me? It seems something new pops up everyday.

"You should be a bit more aware Ban," Meliodas chuckles, elbowing the taller man in the ribs good naturedly. "He _did_ almost have you."

"I won in the end didn't I?" He grumbled crossing his arms.

"Would have been interesting to see if you would have caught on," Meliodas continues. "But that's all besides the point. As soon as you mentioned-"

"Shouldn't you be going to fight?" King cuts in with a frown. His eye darting to Diane before returning to Meliodas.

"Oh yeah," Meliodas agrees easily enough. By the small twitch to his lips, I can tell he was messing with King purposely. He then whips around towards me and latches his hands on my breasts.

"Ah!" I squeak.

He keeps a level stare and nods, "for luck," he says. I blush hotly and he lets go.

"G-good luck, Sir Meli," I tell him as he hops onto the stage. He grins at me over his shoulder, green eyes bright. He walks towards the center of the stage where Howzer is already waiting. Luckily he didn't seem to be paying any attention to our little group.

"Sheesh," Diane comments. I spin on my heel to look at her, a contemplative expression on her face. "You sure got it bad huh?"

It's in no way accusing but I deny it anyways. "N-no! I-it's not like that!"

Ban laughs. "What's the point in hiding it?" He pokes my cheek and I swat his hand away with a frown. "Everyone knows. Those two just got here and they can see it."

Heat crashes across my cheeks as I continue the charade. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"This whole conversation sounds familiar, don't it Gowther?" Ban looks expectantly at the Goat Sin.

"Indeed it does Tod. As a matter of fact it has the same undertones as Orson and Hertha," Gowther points out. I'm not the only one to blush this time, King and Diane join me.

"Hey guys!" Hawk calls, muzzling his way through the legs of the nearby people. "That last match was a good one! Looks like Meli is going to win this one too!"

At this, our little team whips our heads to watch the match. Well, the end of it. Meliodas caught one of Howzer's punches and tosses the man the opposite direction of our group. Looks like we failed to watch the fight… again.

Meliodas saunters over, hops off the stage and eyes us all. "You missed it again, didn't you," he states flatly.

King and Ban let out uneasy chuckles and Diane gives him an apologetic smile. Gowther says nothing, and Hawk looks at all of us in disbelief.

"So mean," Meliodas mumbles, once again under my skirt.

I swallow thickly and pat his head. "S-sorry Sir Meli."

"Hey!" Hawk cries outraged.

"It was Tod's fault!" Diane insists, placing the blame solely on the Fox Sin.

"How is it my fault?!" Ban argues.

"How isn't it?" Diane rebuts.

"Damnit Meli! Get out of there!" Hawk demands, cheeks puffed with irritation.

Meliodas sighs against my thigh. I idly wonder if he's doing this on purpose. He has to know what he's doing, right?He ducks out from my skirt and settles with standing next to me.

"It's part of my good luck routine," the Dragon Sin explains to the pig.

"What?!" he squeals. "No way buddy! You are not doing that again!"

"But when I do this," he squeezes my chest, "before going to fight. I win. Then when I come back I do this," he drops under my skirt. "It's an extra dose of good luck for the next match."

My mouth drops open slightly, brain struggling to catch up with Meliodas' fast movements. He's back under my skirt again, arguing with Hawk so I feel his breath against my thighs every time he speaks. I just stand there, having no idea what to do.

Ban laughs, trying to cover it up with a cough. I look to see him in discussion with King and Diane. Gowther watches their exchange, looking bored. King's looking away, a blush on his cheeks from seeing Meliodas being so intimate. Diane's head is tilted as she watches us, unreadable expression on her face. Ban, of course, is grinning widely at being let off the hook.

And at my discomfort.

That darn fox always seems to find joy in my embarrassment.

"Meli, you better not stay down there too long, I think Ellie may explode," Ban speaks up lazily, feigning disinterest. But that damn smile is anything but. I glare at him and he winks at me. "Plus you don't want to miss this next match."

Meliodas gets out from under the skirt of my dress again. "Right, you and Hertha."

"I'm going to kick his ass," Diane states determinedly.

"Ya, whatever you say girlie," Ban teases her.

"Why you-!"

"Are you two ready?" The announcer interrupts.

I glance around to find that the whole audience is watching us. My eyes go wide as I realize they've probably been watching the whole exchange since Meliodas' match ended. I hide behind Meliodas, hoping no one will look at me and that no one I knew was in the crowd. Not only would it be even more embarrassing, they'd know I'm with the Seven Deadly Sins.

"Yes," Diane nods eagerly, her smile menacing. "See you in the ring Tod."

She hops up onto the stage. Ban frowns and follows behind her. The leader of the Seven Deadly Sins looks at the crowd still watching us.

"Show's on the ring, so I suggest that's where you look," he tells them lazily. Something in his gaze must have been intimidating, they all immediately do as he says. He then looks at King. "You helped Tod pick out his name didn't you?"

"Yeah, he wanted to be Bee this time. I told him that was idiotic and signed him up as Tod instead. Why?" King quirked a brow.

"Why didn't you pick something decent for me?" The blonde frowns.

"Ah, ha," the fairy chuckles as he scratches his cheek nervously. "Well I was going to but Tod had already written your name down."

"Figures," Meliodas sighs. "Well it could have been worse, right Old Fart?" He grins widely. Hawk and I giggle.

King flushes. "H-hey! It's Orson." Meliodas merely smiles at him, directing his eyes back to the stage.

"What an eventful year everyone!" The announcer shouts. "One of the best we've had so far! Wouldn't you agree?" The crowd screams their shared opinion. "We only have two matches left! The winner of this match goes to the championship to face Meli!" He glances to Ban and Diane. "Fighters ready?"

"I'm breaking more than just your nose this time," Diane promises.

"You'd have to catch me first," Ban taunts.

"Begin!"

* * *

A/N: Hello everybody! How goes it? Welcome to September! This is a great month for many reasons. Some of you may enjoy it because school is officially back in session! Others may have a birthday, or an anniversary this month. Like me! Both my birthday and my anniversary are this month! My wedding anniversary is today actually! Along with Destiny's 9 month anniversary! Gosh, the 6th is just a great date isn't it? XD Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! We were soooo close to getting that sneak peak! Maybe next time!

As always, thank you to everyone who takes the time to read, review, favorite, and follow! I wouldn't be able to do this without your guys continued support! Luv ya all!

Luv~


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter 32**

Ban and Diane sprint at each other.

Their fists connect, a gust of air rushing out from the force of their combined power. Diane reaches her other fist back and aims at Ban's face. He blocks with his forearm. He counters with a punch of his own.

A barrage of motion is all I can see as the two continue. A blur this way and a blur that way, they are moving too fast for me to keep track. The crowd whoops wildly as the two continue to go at it. Every single person watches the fight with the utmost interest.

I can't believe how strong Diane is! She matches Ban blow for blow. Her attacks sometimes break his bones, but Ban's restorative capabilities make it an almost futile effort.

Ban kicks Diane's legs out from under her. She lands flat on her back. Ban pulls up his elbow and drops towards her. She rolls out of the way just in time.

Diane pivots on her left knee, using her right foot to nail Ban in the back of the head. He crumples onto the ring floor.

I can hardly hear myself think with how loud the crowd is. Men whistle at Diane everytime her skirt flies up, much to King's displeasure. At least she's wearing black shorts under her orange dress. I couldn't imagine fighting in the one I'm wearing. Though I don't delude myself to thinking that I can ever get to the level Diane is at.

Ban and Diane dart across the ring. She lands a kick to his face as he lands a punch on her stomach. Each stagger back a bit. Ban's injuries meld themselves. Diane's don't. Her breathing is heavy and her clothes are torn.

She clenches her fists and propels towards Ban. Her right hook connects with his face, flinging him across the ring. He cracks his jaw back into place and laughs.

"Someone's in a mood today~," Ban comments as he hops to his feet. "Your punches almost hurt."

Diane growls and, for a split second, Ban disappears.

My eyes widen as I search the ring for him.

He reappears behind Diane and kicks the back of her knees, forcing her down. She's on all fours glaring back at him. She retaliates by launching her leg up, her foot connecting with his jaw. She twists her body, foot coming back to the ground as the other foot rises to swipe at his head.

The hit connects, forcing Ban to stumble to the side.

Ban spits out blood as Diane gets to her feet. She takes a step towards him and he looks up. He appears to be thinking of something. He glances at me and grins. I wonder what he's planning.

Diane is on him in a second. Her hands link together as she holds them high above her head before she slams them down into Ban's skull. He crashes down into the ring floor.

A hand flies to my mouth as a silence settles over the crowd at the ruthless display. Surely a blow like that would have killed any man. But her opponent _isn't_ any man, he's Ban the undead.

And he's getting back up. The crowd cheers madly.

Diane scowls openly at him as he stands up and dusts himself off. A large grin spreads across his face. "You're putting up a hell of a fight Hertha, but I think it's time we end this," he ends the statement with a cackle.

"I'm not giving up that easy," Diane insists as she rushes him again.

Ban's smile only grows as he shouts, "Holy shit! Is Orson under Ellie's skirt?"

Diane comes to a halt.

"What?!" She screeches whipping around to find us.

She stares wild eyed at King and I. We stare right back, faces blank. King is obviously not under my skirt. But her moment of distraction is all Ban needs. He giggles gleefully as he grabs her hips and tosses her out of the ring.

Diane screams as she lands on top of King.

"Looks like I win, girlie~," Ban boasts victoriously.

The Sin of Envy heaves herself up into a sitting position, straddling King's stomach. She glares evilly over her shoulder at Ban. Diane holds up an angry fist as she shouts, "you bastard! That was a cheap shot!"

"Only rule was no weapons," Ban defends his actions as he struts towards us and hops off the stage. He grins wickedly at the pair on the ground as he adds, "do you really think you two should be doing that kinda stuff in public~?"

Diane's anger is forgotten as confusion sweeps across her features. She glances down to find an extremely red faced King. The fairy is looking anywhere but at her. A hand grips his nose tightly. Even the poor man's breathing seems ragged. I hope he's okay.

Meliodas chuckles next to me, the sound breaking Diane's confused haze.

She leaps off King, a prominent blush on her cheeks. "Oh goddesses. Are you okay King? I forgot that jackass threw me at you."

"I'm fine," he gulps finally looking at her. She offers him her hand and a tender smile. He accepts both eagerly.

"Most interesting," Gowther comments, drawing our group's attention.

"What is Sir Gowther?" I ask when he doesn't elaborate any further.

His gold eyes shift to me. I could almost see a hint of mirth behind them, but he blinks and it's gone. "Tod beat both Orson and Hertha in very similar manners. I had not realized distraction using the opposite sex would be so successful."

My eyes widen. I wish I hadn't asked. Ban chortles while Diane and King deny the accusation feverently. Meliodas slips his hands into mine and I look at him. He's busy watching King and Diane, a small smile on his face.

"Gowther has no idea," he says vaguely. He then turns those green eyes on me and winks.

I blush hotly and quickly shift my gaze. Meliodas laughs lightly as he squeezes my hand before letting go. I bring the hand he held to my chest. I can't stop the smile from spreading across my face.

"Fighters! Are you ready for the next match?"

Ban and Meliodas lock eyes and grin. The Fox Sin leaps back up on the stage without another word. The crowd cheers loudly for him. I suppose Ban has put on quite the show for them today. Maybe I would be cheering too if I didn't know the people he was teasing. I have laughed a few times though. It's the effect Ban has on people.

"Let's go Meli!" Ban shouts over his shoulder. He's already on the opposite side of the ring. "It's time I break this tie we have!"

Meliodas argues back, "I'll be the one breaking the tie Tod!"

He takes a few steps towards the stage and pauses as I wish him, "good luck Sir Meli!"

"Aww! Come on Ellie! You're suppose to cheer for me!" Ban pokes a thumb at his chest. I open my mouth but Diane speaks up.

"Of course she's going to cheer for the Captain. He's going to win," Diane tells him with a roll of her eyes. King nods beside her.

Ban squabbles back and forth with Diane. I don't listen to their words. My eyes are trained on Meliodas' back. I'm a little disappointed he hasn't said anything. He's usually so quick to respond.

"Right," he finally says.

I'm barely able to hear him over Diane and Ban's continuous bickering. He slams a hand into his open palm and whips around to face me. Meliodas closes the distance between us. His face unreadable.

"I almost forgot," he mumbles, a smile starting to cross his face.

"Forgot what Sir Meli?" I tilt my head, confused at what he could mean.

"My good luck routine!" He declares happily before his hands reach out to grasp my breasts.

"Eep!"

"Meli!" Diane shouts, stomping towards us. "Get your damn hands off her ya pervert!"

She aims a punch at his head.

Meliodas ducks under the blow and leaps backwards. He puts his hands on the edge of the ring and lifts his body up into a handstand. A hand covers my mouth, worried that he may fall. He merely beams at me.

"Thanks for the good luck Elizabeth," he tells me with a wink. "I'm sure I'll win now."

"Um, you're welcome Sir Meli," I blush, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. His smile goes impossibly wider.

"Don't tell him that!" Diane growls tugging at her pigtails in frustration. She takes a menacing step towards the stage.

Meliodas chuckles.

He then backflips from his hand stand, his feet finding purchase on the stage floor. He now faces Ban. The white haired man shakes his head at the Dragon's antics. If I didn't know Ban better, I'd think he was tired of his Captain's tomfoolery. But I know the Sin of Greed loves his hijinks. The wide smile on his face gives him away.

"Good luck ain't gunna help ya win this one, Capt'n," Ban cracks his neck.

"We'll see," Meliodas lowers himself into a fighting stance.

"The final round and the championship match!" The announcer narrates. "This is it folks! Who will win? Tod or Meli?"

The crowd shouts out their answers. Most vote for Ban, he is the larger competitor. His matches were also more exciting than Meliodas. Though, to be fair, I hadn't actually seen any of Meliodas' matches. So I'm just speculating. Ban is more of a showman then Meliodas though, making his matches more than just the normal fighting.

"Begin!"

They both disappear.

They reappear in the center of the stage, a blast of wind washing over the crowd from the force of their blows, much like when Ban and Diane had fought. They dart this way and that. I had thought Diane and Ban's fight was fast, this one is on a whole other level. I can't even see what they are doing.

"Whoa," Diane awes next to me. "They're really going at it."

"I almost can't keep up," King admits.

"How can you guys see at all?" I pout lightly, setting my gaze back to the stage. "I can barely see their blurs."

"They are evenly matched," Gowther inputs dryly. "This is how most of their fights go."

"Do they fight that often?" I wonder out loud.

"Sometimes," Hawk chimes in. I almost forgot he was there. "They do a lot of different competitions though. Hunting, fighting, hell, they even arm wrestle."

"So their tally isn't all fights?"

"Na," Hawk shakes his head. "Those two are competitive in everything, not just battle."

I nod. My eyes try to follow their incredible speed. Meliodas lands on his back, Ban standing over him. The Fox Sin winds up and aims a punch at the blonde's head. Meliodas moves just in time to avoid the blow.

He kicks Ban off him, the white haired man flying over Meliodas' head.

Ban laughs as he stands. "Been awhile since we've had a good fight hasn't it?"

"It has," Meliodas agrees as he lurches up onto his feet. "We should probably end this though, before we destroy the ring." He grins widely.

It's only then that I notice the condition of their stage. Craters line the floor, cracks spreading from one hole to the next. I'm not the only one to notice as the crowd lets out collective noises of amazement. Rock falls off the ring from a crater that got too close to the edge. The whole thing is falling apart around their feet.

"He's quite correct," Gowther calls out as he examines the stage. "By my calculations the formation shall completely fall apart in," he pauses as he shifts his glasses, "four more blows."

"Better make them count then," Meliodas says as he rolls the shoulder of his right arm.

"My thoughts exactly~," Ban sings as he shakes out his hand. "Let's go Capt'n. We got four moves."

"Three," Gowther corrects. "If you don't want to destroy the stage and this platform," he clarifies.

"What?!" The crowd cries in disbelief along with the announcer.

"No, no, no! No destroying the platform! There's still a lot of people here!" The announcer panics.

"No worries," Meliodas brushes off the man's concerns. "I'll get'em in one," he beams at his opponent.

Ban scowls and rushes his captain.

I blink and Ban is gone.

Only Meliodas stands in the ring.

The crowd is silent. Everyone looks different ways trying to find the missing fighter. The announcer scratches his head as he waits a few seconds for him to show up. I look to the Sins accompanying me and Hawk. Hopefully one of them knows what happened.

"Well," Meliodas slips his hands in his pockets. "Aren't you gunna announce me the winner?" He grins brightly.

The mass of people surrounding the ring shake off their confusion as they begin to cheer. I yell along with them. Hawk, Diane and King join in soon after. Gowther just watches keenly.

"Captain is always quite impressive," he speaks, eyes darting across from us. He's looking past Meliodas and the crowd.

"Of course he is!" Diane giggles. "He's our Captain!"

"But.." I trail off, still looking for white hair. "Where did Sir Tod go?"

King points in the direction Gowther had been looking earlier. I stare beyond Meliodas and the ring. A small blob of red and white lays in a pile of rocks next to a house. My eyes widen.

"How?"

"Captain punched him that far, from what I can gather," King shrugged, not at all perturbed by the idea that Meliodas knocked a man a mile away.

Diane and Gowther nod their heads in agreement.

"Can I assume you all saw that one?" Meliodas speaks up next to me and I jump. When did he get here?

"Sir Meli!" I throw my arms around his neck. "You were amazing! I've never seen anything like that!"

He stumbles back a step from my sudden hug. I realize I'm being forward and attempt to pull away. Before I can get too far his arms have wrapped around me. Meliodas surprises me further by wrapping his arms around my waist. His lips press gently against the hull of my ear.

"Thanks Elizabeth," he whispers.

I blush at his soft tone, and the way his arms feel wrapped around me. Why do I find it so comforting? His hands slide lower, but I barely pay them any mind, instead focusing on why my body is suddenly heating up. He then does something completely shocking.

Meliodas nibbles my ear.

At the same time his hands seize my butt. I squeak and jump. His teeth immediately releasing their hostage so he doesn't hurt me. My face is on fire even as that heat spreads through me. I pull back to look at Meliodas with wide eyes.

His face is blank.

But his green eyes sparkle with mischief. It pulls me in and distracts me from the rest of the world. I bite my lip as I clench my thighs together. His lips begin to upturn.

"Damnit Meli! Stop touching her like that!" Hawk's voice crashes down on us.

Meliodas' almost smile falls back into a straight line. The playfulness in his eyes is still there as he squeezes my butt one more time before letting me go. I don't move so he takes a step back. He turns to face the others and grins as he slides his hands into his pockets.

"So who's ready to party?" Meliodas asks his tone giving away nothing as to what he had done to me.

"Yes!" Diane cries excitedly. "I've missed the bar so much while we've been away!"

"We do need to celebrate Captain's victory," Gowther comments.

"More money!" Hawk shouts eagerly, dollar signs in his eyes.

I finally snap out of my daze and laugh at the pig's enthusiasm. It's quite contagious. Meliodas examines me out of the corner of his eye, his smile growing slightly. I distract myself from him and instead scan the dispersing crowd.

A flash of purple catches my eye.

Fear of being caught causes me to drop down behind Meliodas. He quirks an eyebrow as he glances down at me.

"Whatcha doing?" He asks plainly.

"I… think I saw my sister," I explain quietly, as if she could hear my voice from across the ring.

Meliodas' brow drops. He exudes calmness as he replies, "is that all?"

"What if she sees me?" I frown at him, not understanding his easy attitude. "That would be bad!" I remind him.

"Well, sure it would. But you did say she was probably here, cause Griamore was, right?" Meliodas mentions. "Figured you'd be prepared to see her."

"I'm not," I state honestly. "I left without saying goodbye… she probably isn't too happy with me." I grumble.

"She cares about you enough to be out here looking for you," he comments, eyes studying the crowd. "That counts for something."

I blink at him, surprised.

"Maybe you should talk to her," he suggests as his gaze shifts back to mine.

His idea isn't a bad one. I actually consider it for a second. But I know what would happen if I do. "I can't do that," I shake my head. "If I do, she'll just drag me home."

Meliodas studies me for awhile, stare intense before he looks away. "Your choice," he shrugs.

"Are you guys ready to go yet?" Diane asks impatiently. "I wanna get back to the tavern!"

"Yes!" I tell Diane, eager to move on from this place and back to the safety of the Boar Hat.

I move towards the shrunken giant and the fairy king. Gowther and Hawk must have already gone on ahead. The two smile at me and our little group of four makes their way back to the bar. Meliodas doesn't mention my sister to the others and I'm grateful. I don't know what I would say to them if they asked.

Avoiding contact with her seems to be the easiest route.

We arrive back at the bar and find people meandering around outside. A few of them with drinks. Meliodas frowns and walks a little faster towards the Boar Hat. Inside we find Ban behind the bar serving alcohol. Gowther is serving the tables and Hawk is cleaning up any messes.

It's packed!

Ban spots us and shouts, "about time you guys got here! Hurry up and help! Lots a paying customers waiting!" He grins widely.

"He could have waited for us to get here first," I hear King grumble under his breath. Meliodas nods beside him.

Meliodas begins to give out orders. He tells King to start waiting on the people outside. He moves Ban down into the kitchen and mans the bar himself. He then tells me to go change and give Diane one of my spare uniforms, we'll wait the tables inside. I nod, settling into work mode and tug Diane up the stairs with me.

I hand her one of the uniforms and change into my own. When I come back out she's eyeing herself in the mirror curiously. I want to ask what she's studying so intently but a shout from the bottom of the stairs causes us to rush down. When we get downstairs we see Hawk cleaning up the floor around King.

He must have tripped.

Diane giggles and walks over to help him up. "Did you fall?" She asks him sweetly. King's eyes bug out of his head at seeing her outfit.

He nods, embarrassed. I'm not sure if it's from seeing Diane or from her helping him up after he fell. "Tripped over Hawk," he mumbles.

"Well why don't you just float silly?" She laughs lightly again and he blushes further. He only nods in response.

Diane and I begin to run around and wait tables. Gowther fills in where he is needed, taking a few orders outside and helping inside as well. Everyone is very nice and understanding that we are busy. I don't think that the Boar Hat has ever had so many people! Hawk tells me this is one of the biggest festivals around. This is probably the busiest one they go too.

The sun begins to set outside, casting shades of orange and red through the windows. I stop for a second to admire them through the window by the door. It opens and I turn slightly to greet whoever's coming in. The person isn't paying much attention to anything in front of her, instead she is scowling behind her. But that shade of her short purple hair is all I need to see to know who it is;

Veronica.

* * *

A/N: Hello luvlies! The tournament is over! Meliodas wins! XD Hopefully you guys all enjoyed the bit of a switch up I took with the fights ;) We'll be wrapping up this arc soon so I hope you guys are ready for whats to come! As always, thank you to everyone who continues to show this story such amazing support! I couldn't do it without you! :D

It's been a while, but guess what!? You guys earned a sneak peak for chapter 33! Good luck figuring it out muahaha! See ya soon!

 _"Don't worry," he whispers softly. "I got this," he pulls back two mugs in hands and grins._

 _Meliodas stands, setting the mugs on the counter. He turns around and grabs two bottles of ale from the shelf. He removes the cap on each and pours the drinks. He slides them over and from this angle I can see his smile._

 _"There ya go! Feel free to have a seat anywhere you like," he uses his arm to gesture around the room. "I think they still serving outside even since we're so busy," he adds with a chuckle._

 _The sound makes my knees weak. Good thing I'm sitting down. And that no one is watching me._

 _"Whaddya doing?" A voice says quizzically not far from me._


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter 33**

My mouth drops.

 _What is Veronica doing here?_ I panic internally. I dash away from the door and go to the one place I believe to be safe; Meliodas. I scramble over the bar top and duck behind it. A low whistle sound from above distracts me from my anxiety about Veronica being here.

I look to find Meliodas eyeing me appreciatively.

"As much as I enjoy the view of you being behind the bar like this," he hunches down so he's face to face with me, "what are you doing?"

I attempt to ignore his close proximity and say, "Veronica is here."

He quirks a brow and peeks over the counter top. Meliodas drops back down by me. "Yep, she is. I suppose I should probably say hi," he grins and then pops back up.

"Sir Meliodas!" I hiss quietly and tug at his hand. He locks his fingers around mine and squeezes.

"Yo," he waves with his free hand. "What can I getcha?" He asks cheerfully.

"Two of your finest ales please," a deep voice responds and I recognize it as Griamore's. That means Veronica must be near by.

"We're here to ask questions! Not drink!" A woman's voice complains. Yep, that's Veronica alright.

"Sorry Princess Veronica," Griamore apologizes.

"Don't call me princess," Veronica hisses lowly.

"Sorry Lady Veronica," he uses instead.

I giggle softly at their exchange. It's one I've heard many times before. Veronica's never really been fond of being called Princess either. Meliodas' gaze drops to me for a split second before he squeezes my hand. He's still holding it, or rather, I'm holding his. I blush and release my grip on him. His now free hand rests on the bar.

"Soo," he drawls out ignoring their intimate conversation. "Is that a yes or a no to the ale?"

I can just imagine Griamore and Veronica having a quiet exchange. Veronica sighs heavily and I know Griamore is the one who won. She must have given Meliodas some sign of yes, because he's dropping down by me looking for mugs. His hands reach to either side of my head and he leans in.

"Don't worry," he whispers softly. "I got this," he pulls back two mugs in hands and grins.

Meliodas stands, setting the mugs on the counter. He turns around and grabs two bottles of ale from the shelf. He removes the cap on each and pours the drinks. He slides them over and from this angle I can see his smile.

"There ya go! Feel free to have a seat anywhere you like," he uses his arm to gesture around the room. "I think they still serving outside even since we're so busy," he adds with a chuckle.

The sound makes my knees weak. Good thing I'm sitting down. And that no one is watching me.

"Whaddya doing?" A voice says quizzically not far from me.

I put a hand over my mouth to keep from crying out. I glance over and see Ban, poking his head out from the kitchen. I put a finger to my lips, trying to get him to stop asking questions.

"Serving ale, what are you doing?" Meliodas answers the question, coming to my rescue.

Ban's gaze travels between the two of us before he shrugs and says, "cooking."

This prompts Meliodas to ask Veronica and Griamore, "want anything from the kitchen?"

"That would be wonderful thank you," Griamore's deep voice booms.

I see his large hand giving Meliodas money. He's paying for himself and Veronica, that's sweet. I can just imagine the blush on her face. It strikes me how much I've missed seeing her everyday. Despite the somewhat sour note I left on, she's still my sister. I desperately want to make up with her. Meliodas' words come back to me, _you should talk to her._

Could it really be so simple?

Before I can decide, I hear Griamore and Veronica start talking. Meliodas is off serving ale to other customers. They speak in low voices and I almost feel I'm intruding.

"She's not here either," Veronica speaks in a soft tone. It's not one I've ever heard from her much. "I know I saw her at the ring."

"We'll find her Veronica," Griamore replies and I blush. He only ever calls her that when they think they're alone or no one is listening.

"How are we ever going to find her in time Griamore," Veronica tries to keep the bite out of her tone. I can tell she's struggling. "They'll both be upset if Ellie misses it." I jump slightly at hearing my name. I assumed they were talking about me, but it's a different thing entirely to hear her use my nickname. It almost hurts.

"I'm sure she'll catch wind of it and come back on her own," Griamore soothes her worries. I hear something moving across the bar. I wonder if he's holding her hand. "We can ask the bartender," he suggest. "He seems like a friendly enough fellow."

As if he was being summoned, Meliodas appears and asks, "how's everything here?" His hand brushes along the skin of my shoulder in a comforting manner. He must have heard part of their conversation.

"The ale is fantastic," Griamore comments.

"Great!" Meliodas chirps happily. "You food should be out soon." He takes a few steps away.

"Sir, I have a question for you," Veronica speaks up before Meliodas can get too far.

He spins on his heel and grins at her, "sure thing. How can I help?"

"Have you seen a young woman with long silver hair lately? Goes by the name Elizabeth and has blue eyes and an innocent disposition," I blush at Veronica's description of me.

Meliodas chuckles and my face grows hotter. "Think I saw her in the crowd at the festival, quite a beauty that one. Can I meet her when you find her?" He's beaming and I just sink farther into the floor.

Veronica scoffs. "She's taken, don't get your hopes up."

Meliodas' smile drops ever so slightly and I stiffen.

 _No, no, no, no!_ Runs through my mind on repeat.

"Is that so?" He tilts his head as he begins to clean a random mug.

"It is," comes Veronica's clip response.

"Looks like I missed out," he laughs and it almost sounds normal. But I can hear a slight hitch to it. The sound crushes me.

I need to leave.

"I can't believe we missed her," Veronica grumbles. "I saw her in the crowd and I just couldn't find her after that…" she trails off.

My rescuer comes in the form of Ban delivering food. "Here ya go, enjoy!" He tells them with a smile, I tug on his pants leg. His crimson gaze flickers to me and I mouth, _help_ to him. He quirks a brow but nods. "Look at that!" He yells and I'm assuming the occupants of the bar turn to look.

Ban dips down and scoops me up. I get a chance to see that almost everyone is looking at a wide eyed King standing in the doorway.

Everyone but Meliodas.

His green eyes lock onto mine for a split second. Then Ban dashes away with me in his arms. He sets me down when the kitchen doors closes behind us. He frowns at me, glancing over his shoulders to the bar.

"What's wrong?" Ban asks, his voice probably the kindest tone I've ever heard him use.

I inhale deeply as I try to calm myself. "My sister was out there," I settle with saying. There's no way I can tell him that I'm suppose to be engaged and the guy I like just found out.

"Why don't you take a breather," Ban nods understandably and helps me out the door. "Hold on a sec," he says as he dips back into the kitchen, leaving me alone outside.

The sun is disappearing beyond the horizon. I can hear the chatter from people still gathered around the front of the tavern. I lean back against the side of the building and try to slow down my heart beat. It's been trying to kill me since Veronica uttered that I was spoken for to Meliodas.

I didn't want him to find out. Not like this.

I suppose it's my own fault. I should have told him back when I had the chance. Before I became so attached to him. The sound of his laugh after he said he missed out flutters through my mind. I place a hand over my thudding chest. That sound felt like something was squeezing my heart. It hurts.

"Here," Ban's voice interrupts my thoughts.

A mug invades my vision. I take it without a sound. I raise it to my lips and take a long, drawn out drink. I sigh as the alcohol works it's way into my system. It tastes like Bernia Ale. I nod my thanks.

"You gunna be alright out here?" Ban asks, concerned.

I smile at him. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll come back in a bit, you'd better get back to work," I attempt to reassure him,, but my voice cracks.

His face falls. "You sure?"

"Yes Sir Ban," I tell him and lightly push his shoulder to get him to move. "Thank you," I whisper and he finally brightens.

"What are friends for if not to pick you up and hand you a drink right?" He smiles.

"Right," I smile back.

"Don't be too long, or I'll have to send someone out here," Ban threatens teasingly.

I know he's trying to make me laugh, but it has the opposite effect. I immediately think he's going to send Meliodas, and I can't see him right now. I nod my head anxiously to show him I agree. He quirks a brow but leaves me.

I let out another sigh. Deciding to get away from the hustle and bustle of the bar, I walk away. Not too far. I can still see the light from the bar and hear the noise, but it's far enough that I don't feel that someone will see me when they leave. Not unless they're looking.

I find a small hill overlooking the plains below. Vaizel is basically built on the side of a small mountain. The views it offers are amazing. I can see why they built it this way. I take another drink as I watch the sun. It's peaceful, the bar becoming white noise in the background.

I'm alone with my thoughts.

Not always a good thing. I mull over how this could have possibly played out better. Maybe I should have left a note behind, telling my family not to look for me. That I would be back. Perhaps I should have been clearer with my father when I told him I'd think about Hendrickson's proposal.

Hendrickson.

I feel an irrational anger bubble up within me as I grip my mug tightly. _It's his fault,_ I can't help but think. _If he never asked for my hand in marriage, I wouldn't feel so awful!_ My thoughts then jump over to Golgius and I wonder if he ever did tell Hendrickson what I said. The man had seemed almost scared of the Grand Master, but all I've ever seen of Hendrickson has been nothing but kindness.

 _You don't defy a direct order from him. He wants you back. There is no way around that. No excuses,_ Golgius words come back to me. When I had insisted on Hendrickson's kindness Golgius replied with _Do you think that maybe he was just trying to impress you?_

What could he have meant back then. Is there a side to Hendrickson that I don't know? It is possible. I have had limited contact with him but… I've never felt any ill intent from him. Golgius words fill my mind. I shake my head free of that nonsense the best I can and take another drink. The point is, it's not Hendrickson's fault I'm in this position.

It's my own.

My own selfishness has once again caused problems. Whether Hendrickson's feelings for me are true or not, I'm sure his intentions were noble. He only wishes to help the kingdom and marrying me offers stability. I'm positive the country will be shocked by my being crowned queen.

"Are you alright Ellie?"

I jump at the unexpected voice, barely keeping my ale in it's mug. I turn and sigh as I see it isn't Meliodas. "Ah, it's only you Sir King."

"Can't decide if I should be offended or not," he quirks a brow at me. He holds his pillow under one arm, a mug of ale in the other.

"Not!" I insist. "I'm relieved that it's you," I admit after a pause. He gestures to the empty area by me, asking if he can sit. I nod my head. I don't want to be alone with my thoughts anymore, company would be nice.

King sits down next to me and takes a drink. "Avoiding someone," he states it nicely and I can tell from his tone it isn't a question. But I answer anyway.

"Maybe," I draw my legs into my chest, careful not to spill my ale. My chin rests on top of my knees. "I… I screwed up," I whisper. It feels relieving to get that off my chest.

"We all do," he replies sagely setting his mug and pillow down next to him. He leans back on his hands to look up at the sky. "We can't go back and change things. All we can is try to make things better with the time we are given."

I stare at the fairy, surprised by his wisdom. He still hasn't looked at me. Instead he studies the newly arriving stars. He seems troubled, as if he too has things that he wishes he could change. _He's a Sin,_ I remind myself, _of course he understands._ I decide to follow his lead and copy his position, straightening out my legs and leaning back to look up at the sky. We sit in silence for awhile, just watching the stars.

"How do I know what to do?" I speak quietly, half hoping he won't hear me.

I see him shrug out of the corner of my eye, "you don't." He sits up and crosses his legs. He propes his elbow on a knee and resting his head in an open palm. "Why don't you tell me why you left the castle? I think I'm the only one who hasn't heard. If I'm not mistaken Diane got the story in the woods."

I nod. "She did."

I smile at him, thankful for the distraction, though the story does play to part of my guilt. I explain why I left, to find the Sins and a cure for my father. Again, I leave out me being the future queen. I even tell him of my adventure with Meliodas, Hawk, Ban and Gowther up until we find them. Of course I leave some parts out, but as King eyes me quizzically, I feel like I didn't hide them enough.

"You should tell him you know," King says as he stands. He picks his mug up from the ground along with his pillow.

"I-I don't know what you mean," I stutter at the sudden change.

He doesn't reply but gives me a kind smile. He walks back towards the Boar Hat. "She's all yours Captain," I hear him say and whip my head around to see Meliodas standing there. King continues on his way leaving us alone.

I bite the inside of my cheek nervously as we study each other. He gives nothing away as he waits for King to get out of earshot. His green eyes, usually so expressive, are blank as he looks at me. It chills my heart more then it should.

Finally he takes a step toward me. I look back out over the hill as I wait to see what he'll do. I draw my knees back up to my chest, my go to move when I am feeling particularly withdrawn. He takes a seat but I can see in my peripheral vision that he is just out of my reach. _How fitting,_ I scoff internally.

Meliodas sighs deeply and then falls back onto the grass. He lays flat, tucking his hands behind his head as he surveys the sky. I watch him intently as I wait for him to give something, _anything_ , away.

The silence is thick, suffocating, despite the open air around us.

"I'm sorry," we both say at the same time.

My eyes snap to his and find a matching expression of confusion there. I'm unable to hold his gaze and look away. My fingers dig into the grass angrily at my cowardliness. I have to tell him about Hendrickson. I can't duck away from this anymore. I will my mouth to move, to explain, but no words come out.

Not from mine anyways.

"I.. didn't know…" he starts off. Meliodas' voice is quiet, an emotion in it that I can't describe. "I mean, I had my suspicions back when we fought Weird Fang," he pauses and it almost sounds like he's gritting his teeth. "But I figured if it was important enough, you'd tell me."

I hear him shift next to me, moving closer as he sits up. I feel the heat of his fingers so close to mine for a second before the warmth is gone. He's never hesitated touching me before and it crushes me that I caused him to second guess himself. I can't stand it.

I whip around to look at him. "I would!"

His green eyes are bright as he observes me curiously, "would what?"

"I would have told you if it was important!" I reach for his hand in the grass. I'm too scared to actually hold it and settle with placing mine near his, desperate for the warmth.

Meliodas snorts, the sound causing me to jump. "Elizabeth, being engaged is pretty important," his fingers inch towards mine. Does he crave the same contact that I do?

"I'm not!"

"But Veronica said…" he trails off, a frown on his face but his eyes hopeful. Our hands are millimeters from touching. So close, and yet it's not enough.

I shake my head, needing him to understand. "I never agreed to it," I tell him steeling my resolve. "He propositioned my father, he hasn't even approached me about it yet, not really anyways." My body gravitates closer to his. We are almost touching.

"Not really?" He quirks a brow expectantly.

"He joked about it once at my suitor ball just before I left to find you. I'm suppose to become queen. They felt a marriage would help smooth over the process," I blush at his still wide eyed expression. That and having to confess that Hendrickson had mentioned it to me, twice. "He also mentioned it the next day after speaking to my father. Hoping I would consider it."

"Sounds like a proposal," he comments offhandedly, but he's moved closer as well.

My body begins to hum in anticipation. He's not rejecting me. His appearance relaxes the more I talk. My confession of becoming queen rolls off him, like he had figured as much.

"He asked my father, not me. Father brought it up and I tried saying no," I tell him what I haven't told anyone. "He's so sick and I was upsetting him, I told him I'd think about it and then…" I pause swallowing past the lump in my throat. "I left that night. I found you a few days later and hadn't thought about it until..." I trail off.

"Golgius?" Meliodas supplies for me and I nod. Our gaze locks and this time, I don't look away.

I want to tell him that I haven't thought about Hendrickson like I think about him. That Hendrickson doesn't occupy my every thought like he does. I want to tell Meliodas how he makes me feel. How his every touch, every smile, every look and every word he speaks to me, makes my heart race and an indescribable heat course through me.

I want to tell him that I'm falling in love with him.

But I can't.

The possibility of me becoming queen is very real. It may not happen as soon as it would if we heal my father, but someday it will. I can't possibly ask him to give up his life for me. Meliodas travels the countryside with his friends. Not to mention he's a fugitive. To tie him down to one spot and the responsibilities of being my king would be the most selfish thing I've ever done.

And I won't do it.

So I keep my mouth shut, hoping he understands what I can't give words too. Secretly wishing that not saying them out loud will make the pain less real, more manageable when the inevitable comes. Our parting. I'll hold on to this feeling, for as long as I can.

Meliodas' hand intertwines with mine and I jump, surprised by the contact and breaking our gaze. The sensation of his thumb rubbing my own, electrifies me. I bask in it, loving that he always seems to know just what I need. It makes me optimistic that he understood at least some of what I couldn't say.

My aqua eyes search out his green, seeking some type of confirmation. He's watching the stars, his gaze lost to me. But he squeezes my hand gently, a small smile forming on his face. I can't help the one that forms on my own. His smile is contagious and will always be one of my favorite sights.

Meliodas' eyes find mine and I'm stunned to find them a mossy green. He beams at me and the next thing I know, I'm laying on my back. Meliodas' form hovers over me. Our hands still intertwined as they rest above my head. My eyes widen as the charge in the atmosphere switches to one I'm more familiar with when being left alone with Meliodas.

Thrilling.

He lowers himself to me and I blush hotly. "So, what I got from all that is," he keeps his voice quiet, just above a whisper our noses almost touching. "You're single?"

My mouth drops open at the simple statement. Not even sure how we got to this point, him hovering over me, just within reach to kiss. His free hand closes my mouth gently and I see the laughter in his eyes. It warms my heart to think nothing's changed between us, at least on the surface.

But I can't deny the darker shade of his eyes. How, when my gaze drops to his lips, they form a smirk instead of that boyish smile. A seductive, dangerous smirk that draws me in. I bite my lip and his finger immediately traces them. I let out a shaky breath.

"Elizabeth," he prompts, finger still tracing my bottom lip as he waits for my confirmation.

I nod, excitement coursing through my veins at what could happen next. He hums appreciatively as his finger drops from my lips, hand instead going to cup my cheek. I lean into the touch. I can't get enough of the way he's making me feel. His tenderness almost driving me to the point of insanity. I've never wanted anything so bad as I wanted this;

For him to kiss me.

I arch my back, my breasts pressing into his chest. I'm so caught in the intimate moment I don't even think about being embarrassed at my body's reaction to him. A sound escapes him somewhere between a growl and a moan. I flush at being able to get him to make such a sound. It drives me to bravely bring my own hand to his cheek.

"Meliodas," I whisper, not even noticing I dropped the title.

He leans forward and I close my eyes in anticipation. My first kiss. And it will be with Meliodas, I can't imagine a more perfect moment. I wait, eagerly, but it never comes. I feel his lips a hair's length from touching my own when an angry growl comes from him. My eyes snap open and his green eyes are almost black. I blink and it's gone. He rolls off me onto the ground besides me and sighs heavily.

It's then that I hear it.

The whispers.

* * *

A/N: Hello dear luvly wonderful readers! Have I told you guys how fantastic you are lately?... what? NO! Of course I'm not trying to butter you up cause I feel slightly guilty about missing an update last week... Okay... I am... BUT I have excuses! Wanna hear? No. Eh good deal... there's to many to count ;)

But ANY WHO chapter talk!

We got quite a bit of information this chapter! AND an almost kiss! Squeal to your hearts desires! Wait... you mean I only get those when they _actually_ kiss?! There was a kinda confession!... doesn't count?! Well then... hold squeals until a later date... XD I can't believe we have come so far guys! It's freaking fabulous! Can we talk about how this story is almost a year old? (not until December) But this fandom has gotten more attention since then and it's fantastic! When I first published this story there were only 180 stories... Let that sink in for a bit... Let's continue to make this fandom grow!

Side Note: For anyone interested I started a new story! It's called **Goldilocks and the Sins**! Check it out if you get the chance! :D

Okay... Luv rant done... thanks to everyone for supporting this story! On to the preview of chapter 34!

 _Ban cuts King off, "it's party time! Ellie's met two Sins today! You know what that means!"_

 _There's, what sounds like a scuffle, and then Hawk shouts, "this is a bad idea!" I hear another struggle. "Let me go Ban! I need to pummel that pig bastard!" Another struggle and I wonder if Ban has muzzled him somehow._

 _Ignoring the fact that Hawk just used pig bastard as an insult when, he is, in fact a pig, that means he saw. That everyone saw what Meliodas and I were about to do. I groan as a new sense of humiliation washes over me._

 _Meliodas merely chuckles._

 _The pig bastard._

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! See ya next time on... DESTINY!

Luv~


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter 34**

I focus on the whispers and hear, "I'm not breaking that up. You do it!" Diane mumbles loudly.

"No way!" King denies feverently, his voice a hushed murmur.

"I'll do it," Gowther says innocently, not even bothering to keep his voice down. "If you two really think that they should not be so close."

"NO!" The two harshly whisper at him. I hear a thud follow soon after, making me think they pulled him to the ground.

"I don't understand," Gowther speaks up again. "You want someone to break them apart yet neither of you want to go over there."

"Gowther," Diane groans. "King, explain it to him."

"What?" I hear the fairy hiss. "Why me?... Okay okay." I'm assuming Diane must have glared at him. He speaks again, "Gowther look, that's not the kind thing you just interrupt."

"I don't follow. We would not interrupt them. They know we are here. They have heard us. We don't wish to be rude, King," the Goat Sin struggles to understand.

Diane giggles and King groans.

I throw my arm over my face in mortification, Meliodas still grips my other hand. How much did they see? My face is hot and I'm sure I could die from this level of embarrassment. Meliodas squeezes my hand. I peek over at him, spreading my fingers to see his face. His eyes are green as he grins at me. I smile, despite my sheepishness, in response.

A memory of dark eyes flash before my vision and I pause. I could have sworn that Meliodas' eyes had been black when he first heard the voices. When we had been interrupted. From kissing. I flush at the train of thought. I study his eyes once again. Not a spec of black in them apart from his pupils.

I must have imagined it.

"We can hear you," Meliodas calls out, gaze still holding my own.

The whispers stop for a second. Then a quiet, "shit," sounds from Ban. _Goddesses, he's there too? Did everyone see?_ The rustling continues along with the whispers. They drop their voices lower so I can't hear.

Meliodas chuckles silently at what must be an utter look of horror on my features. I'm torn betweening wanting to cry and being angry. He doesn't give me the option of either as he tugs on my hand, urging us closer together. Between that and his own shimmying, our shoulders brush. The contact frazzles my brain.

"Whatdya want?" Meliodas speaks a little louder this time, letting them know they aren't fooling him.

"Uh," King pipes up meekly. "We got the bar closed."

"Okay," Meliodas replies. A silence falls, no rustling of feet to show they left. "And?" Meliodas prompts, figuring there must be more they want.

"Um, well-"

Ban cuts King off, "it's party time! Ellie's met two Sins today! You know what that means!"

There's what sounds like a scuffle, and then Hawk shouts, "this is a bad idea!" I hear another struggle. "Let me go Ban! I need to pummel that pig bastard!" Another struggle and I wonder if Ban has muzzled him somehow.

Ignoring the fact that Hawk just used _pig bastard_ as an insult when, he is, in fact a pig, that means he saw. That _everyone_ saw what Meliodas and I were about to do. I groan as a new sense of humiliation washes over me.

Meliodas merely chuckles.

The pig bastard.

"We'll be in the bar," Diane calls vaguely and I look their direction just enough to see her dragging away Gowther. King hovers next to her and Ban carries Hawk.

As soon as they're gone he bumps my shoulder with his. "Feeling better?"

"No," I admit. "I think I'm going to die of embarrassment," I mumble quietly.

"That's not a thing," he says simply, his voice cheery.

"I know," I sigh leaning my head towards him. Somehow my bravery is still holding.

"Figured out what Veronica was talking about," he changes topics and I prop up on my side to get a better look at him. He stays on the ground. "Margaret's wedding is in a few days. That's partly why she wanted to find you so badly, she didn't want you to miss it."

And just like that, a bucket of ice water has been dumped over my head.

My face falls and I sit up. He releases my hand and I use it to aid me in slamming the rest of my forgotten ale, sadly there wasn't much left. I place the mug back on the ground, drawing my legs into my chest. My arms wrap around them and I duck my head down.

How could I have forgotten about Margaret's wedding? I'm such an idiot. It hadn't crossed my mind _once_ this whole time. How could I be such a fool? Meliodas places a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"You can't miss that," he says quietly.

I snap my gaze to his, eyes watering. Does he not want me to travel with them anymore? Did my confession make him want to push me away? Is he regretting almost kissing me? The questions are endless in my mind. I watch his green eyes widen for a second as he spins around to hunch in front of me, both hands now on my shoulders.

"Hey," his voice drips with concern. "What's wrong?"

I shut my eyes so I don't have to look at him. Talking is always easier when I don't have to look at those beautiful green eyes. "You d-don't want me here anymore," I choke back a sob.

"Huh? I didn't say that. I said you can't miss your sister's wedding."

"That means I have to leave though. That I can't travel with you guys anymore to find the rest of the Sins," I struggle to keep my voice even.

"That's what you're worried about?" He chuckles but I hear the relief in his voice. I don't understand it. I open my eyes and see him smiling. "You're not going alone. I figured we'd all just go with you." He beams.

"What?" My mouth drops.

"I think I'll be your date even," his smile teases me.

"My d-date?"

"Sure why not?" He shrugs innocently.

I can think of several off the top of my head.

He laughs as if he can read my mind. "No one really knows what we look like in the capital. We'll blend right in." I frown, still not liking the idea of putting him or any of the Sins in danger. "Let's talk about that later. We got a celebration waiting for us inside!"

"Us?"

"Yep! I won the tournament and you met two more Sins. That's five of us together now," he says as he winks.

I blush and grumble, "I'm still missing two."

"I got an idea for them," he grins. Before I can question him he's pulling me up onto my feet and leading me to the bar. "You're one drink down Elizabeth," he grins over his shoulder. "Can ya handle four more?" he teases.

I nibble my bottom lip unsure. It sounds like fun but I'm also nervous. "I should probably switch to something lighter," I say idly. The first Bernia Ale seems like it's out of my system but even just one more of those may push me over the edge.

"Very responsible of you princess," he banters and I scowl at the title.

"I've seen Ban inebriated, I don't wanna be that."

He laughs loudly and the sound warms my heart. It's light and carefree just like his laughs should be. I hope that I never have to hear a fake laugh like he gave Veronica and Griamore, ever again.

"Sir Meliodas," I start as I remember what he promised me at the tournament. "What was it you were going to tell me? Before you got interrupted?"

He pauses and looks away. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was… embarrassed?

"I wanted to tell you that… I was going to go after when you left the ring."

I'm stunned. "Why didn't you?"

His somewhat sheepish demeanor melts back into his confident attitude. "Diane of course! She felt really horrible and demanded she was the one who got you. There's no point in arguing with her when she gets like that."

I laugh lightly. Diane seems like someone who gets her way most of the time. Though I'm still slightly confused. "Why would she feel bad?"

Meliodas shrugged. "Diane's really a big softy underneath that tough act she puts up. As soon as you left _she_ almost had a break down. She hadn't meant to make you feel bad about the Holy Knights. Thankfully King's always known how to talk her off the edge," he scowls lightly. "His fault too that Diane went instead of me."

"How?"

"It was his idea that she try to make up with you. Also," he faces me fully, expression solem. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the Holy Knights. I didn't want to worry you with it."

"You knew?"

He shrugs, "well, yeah. Like Diane said, they've been at it for a while. I reckon the only people who don't know would be ones from the capital."

"I see," my expression falls. How is there so much that I don't know?

"Hey," he squeezes my hand. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure we can figure it all out when we get to the castle right?" He grins and I feel my spirits lift with his smile.

"Yeah," I nod.

We arrive in the bar and my mug from outside is replaced with a new one. Meliodas is handed a mug as well. I look up and see no one. Meliodas smiles at my confusion. He gestures towards King.

The fairy is floating near Diane at one of the tables. A mug is in each of their hands as they chat. His free hand directs my empty mug to the bar countertop. My mouth drops slightly. As if sensing my gaze King looks at me. His eyes drop momentarily to our joined hands. He smiles and returns to his conversation.

I flush, waiting for King to out me to the others, but he doesn't seem to say a word of it to Diane. Though as I think about it… everyone was out there just a few minutes ago. They saw us almost kiss! Hand holding is probably not nearly as exciting after that. It has my heart beating a little too fast. Meliodas gives my hand a reassuring squeeze.

Ban ascends from the kitchen with plates of food. Gowther trails behind him, helping Ban manage the extra portions. Meliodas leads us to the table Diane occupies and the two of us sit down. King lands in the open seat next to the shrunken giantess as Ban and Gowther set out the plates. Dinner is a pleasant affair as I get to know King and Diane more. As I watch the two of them interact, I wonder why Diane has such an interest in Meliodas when it seems she cares a great deal for King. They are best friends though, so maybe I'm reading too much into it.

The men begin a drinking game not long after we finish eating.

I'm on my third drink, the second was with my meal, when Diane drags me away from the ruckus the boys are causing. She brings me to the table farthest away and plops down near me with an excited smile. She scoots her chair even closer, our knees bumping together as she eyes me expectantly.

It makes me nervous. "Um, yes Diane?"

"Are you ready to share secrets?" She beams as she squirms excitedly in her chair.

My mouth drops open as I remember that I had, in fact, said we could share secrets earlier today. She either doesn't notice my reluctance or ignores it completely as she continues to prattle.

"I've never really had a girl to share secrets with before! I mean, Merlin's around but she isn't really someone you _want_ to know everything about you. You'll understand more when you meet her," she waves off my curiosity. "I mean I have King but it's not the same," she trails off, her eyes darting over to the fairy king.

My gaze follows to find the man arguing with Ban. Well I think they are arguing, the white haired man doesn't seem to be paying much attention to King. Meliodas chuckles at the two as Gowther voices his own opinion. His green eyes find mine. He nods his head at the two and he rolls his eyes good naturedly. I giggle and he a small smile graces his face. I can't help but mirror the expression.

"Hmm," Diane hums, reminding me of her presence. I jump and look at her guiltily. She doesn't seem upset. "Well that's interesting," she comments idly, her amethyst eyes twinkling mischievously.

I'm almost afraid to ask, "what is?"

"Oh just you and the Captain," Diane grins teasingly.

"W-What?!" I squeak and my face lights up. "I don't… know what you mean.." I'm not even sure what I'm denying at this point. Did I think that she would forget what she saw outside? Or even how I just looked at Meliodas a few seconds ago?

She snorts. "Yeah, okay Ellie. And I don't know I'm a giant." Her pigtails slap her cheeks as she shakes her head. Her eyes find mine and light up. "This is a great topic actually! I've never been able to talk about…" she drops her voice to a conspiratorial whisper, "boys before."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, like I said Merlin is no good to talk to about this kind of stuff and," it's her turn to blush. She looks back towards the guys, but I know she only has eyes for one of them. "I can't exactly talk to King about them either."

"Why not?" I prod curiously. I have my suspicions but if she doesn't feel about King like I think she does, then why wouldn't she tell him?

Diane flushes, "cause he's a boy!"

"But you said he's your best friend?" I'm still not able to wrap my head around it. Maybe I'm no good for girl talk either only ever having my sisters growing up.

"C-cause he's a guy! You can't talk about boys with boys," she huffs stubbornly crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"So it has nothing to do with who you like?"

"Of course not!" She squeals and downs her drink. I'm unable to tell if it's the alcohol that's staining her cheeks or her own embarrassment. Only one way to find out.

"So~," I sing innocently pausing to take a drink from my mug. I think I'm spending entirely too much time with Ban. I'm starting to talk like him. Oh well. "You don't like King then?"

"What!?" She squeaks and pulls a pigtail in front of her face to hide her blush. "I don't… know what you mean. We're friends. Best friends."

"That's it?" I ask too eagerly. I take a drink of my own mug and drain its contents.

"Well- hey!" She snaps. "We were talking about you and the Captain!"

Busted.

I ignore the question and instead snatch her mug up off the table. With hers in one hand and my own in the other I walk back to the bar to get us refills. Gowther takes them without question and fills them full. The other three men are conversing back and forth. I wonder what drink they are on in their contest. Both King and Ban's cheeks are tinged pink so I'm guessing they must be quite a few in.

The two are so engrossed in their conversation they barely pay me any notice. Given my recent discussion with Diane I refuse to meet the gaze of the blonde man following my every move lest a more prominent blush break across my face. I give Gowther my thanks and head back towards Diane.

I slide Diane her drink and she beams. "Thanks! Now," her lips quirk. "Spill the beans missy! What's going on with you and Captain?"

I groan. Part of me was hoping she would have forgotten when I left. She is obviously much better at holding her alcohol then I am.

"And don't you dare say nothing," she scolds as soon as I open my mouth to answer. I snap it shut because I was about to do just that. "What happened outside wasn't nothing! Something is going on and you can't deny it!" She practically sings as she sways back and forth with her excitement.

How is she so happy about this?

"You aren't mad?" I mumble cautiously.

She stops her swaying and frowns. "Mad?" Her brows furrow together. "Why would I be mad?"

Now it's my turn to be confused. "I thought that you liked him?"

"What gave you that impression?"

I gape at her. "Y-you were so mad when we met this morning!" I accuse her, fumbling over my words in my disbelief.

Diane turns sheepish. "Oh.. yeah. Well… that's out of habit more than anything."

"Huh?" I'm so confused.

"I don't like the Captain. I mean I do but not like that," she twirls her pigtail around her finger. "I haven't in awhile actually."

I try to wrap my mind around the concept. "So you used to?" She nods. "What changed?" I shuffle closer to her, eager to hear the story.

"Uh, it's a weird story actually," she blushes and takes a drink. I follow her lead.

"Well I wanna hear!" I smile brightly at her.

"Um, well when I first met Captain I wasn't used to people seeing me or treating me like anything but a giant. I was being bullied by some Holy knights and he beat them up and asked if I was alright. Obviously I coulda just stepped on the guys but he made me feel like I was normal for the first time," she explains with a nostalgic smile. "He invited me to Camelot and not long after I joined the Sins."

My eyes widen. I had completely forgotten that they used to be Holy Knights for Camelot.

"Turned out I wasn't the only one he invited to his little team. I'm pretty sure you can figure out who the other members were," she winks and then waves towards the men. "Those guys. Plus Merlin and Escanor of course. We all got along pretty well, quickly becoming a little family of sorts. None of us really had any experience with one," she admits with a sad smile. "But I think that's what makes us even closer."

I find myself empathetic to her pain. I hadn't realized how hard life had been, must still be, for the Sins. But at least they have each other now.

"Now while I had a little… crush," she blushed lightly, "on Captain. The one who I got along with the best was King." Diane begins to fidget anxiously with the hem of her orange dress. "Can I tell you a secret Elizabeth?" She leans close and bites her lip nervously. "I haven't told anyone this yet."

I nod my head, eager to hear what Diane has to say.

"I know King." _Well that isn't much of a secret._ My face must have given away my thoughts as Diane shakes her head. "I mean I _knew_ King, before we became apart of the Sins. Like hundreds of years ago back when I was young."

My mouth drops open, "how old are you?" My eyes widen and I immediately slap a hand over my mouth. "Oh my gosh Diane! I'm so sorry! That was extremely rude of me! I think I've had too much to drink!"

"Bull shit!" Ban calls from across the room. I hadn't realized my voice got louder with each sentence I spoke causing the men to pause and listen. "There's no such thing!" He chortles and slides off his seat onto the ground.

Meliodas and King roll their eyes.

"If I'm not mistaken Ellie needs to have one more drink yet," Gowther holds up a finger.

"Sure about that Gowther?" Meliodas tilts his head slightly. "Pretty sure she needs two more if she's going to keep up with her previous pattern."

I meet his gaze and see those green eyes sparkle with mischief. He is of course referring to the fact that I've always had at least one more than everyone else thinks I do. I gape at him for a moment before smiling slyly, alcohol contributing most of my bravery. If he wants to give me more to drink I won't protest.

A decision I'll regret later.

* * *

A/N: Hello everybody! How was your Halloween? I hope it was wonderful! Since it was a Monday this year we celebrated over the weekend instead. It was a lot of fun! And then I come back for work Monday and I get that luvly sds chapter?! *swoons* I don't think I could be any happier with the manga right now. The last two chapters have just made me unbelievably happy! XD

Now back to _this_ chapter. We find out what Veronica was talking about! Margaret's wedding! How could Ellie forget that?! And that the Sins are originally from Camelot? Bet some of you may have forgotten about that ;) If not then nice job! If you did, no worries... *leans in to whisper* I may have too for a tinsy bit XD

Last chapter had an excellent response in the amount of reviews! Seriously I think it's the most any one chapter has gotten! *to lazy to actually check* But you know what that means?! Yep! Sneak peak time! Enjoy the little look into the future! You guys deserve it!

As always thank you for the favorites, follows, reviews and reading!

 _"Girl talk?" I hear Ban grumble from the ground. "Since when is Diane a girl?" The statement is swiftly followed by a, "what the fuck King!"_

 _Diane and I look at the men and find spear nailing Ban to the floor. My eyes widen in a panic, thinking we must be under attack, but Diane's giggle distracts me. She's staring at King with a look full of affection. To bad the Fairy King is too busy rolling his eyes at the Fox on the ground._

 _"Sorry, my hand must of slipped," he tells Ban with a shrug of his shoulders._

 _Meliodas snorts in his ale._

 _I see him wiping away the remains with his sleeve. I giggle because he looks adorable… and I'm at the point in the night where everything, besides Ban dying, is funny. Meliodas fights back a smile, trying to keep a straight face._


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer** : I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter 35**

Diane waves the men off telling them, "get back to your drinking. Elizabeth and I are busy."

"You guys don't wanna drink with us?" Meliodas quirks a brow and King frowns disappointedly.

"Later," she tells them easily. "We have something to discuss."

"What's that?" King chimes in curiously, floating towards our table.

"Nothing!" Diane's calm demeanor shatters and she shoves King's pillow back to where he came from.

The poor fairy collides with Ban, who had just got up off the floor, sending them both back to the ground. She winces slightly and smiles at her best friend sheepishly as Meliodas laughs at the two. The sound causes me to let out my own giggle.

"We'll be over there later! Promise!" Diane explains as she walks to the bar to get another ale, "we're just going to finish up some girl talk."

She grabs King's hand and easily pulls him off Ban. The auburn haired man furrows his brows at her confused. Diane instantly blushes and scrambles back to our little table. The two of us share a smile.

"Girl talk?" I hear Ban grumble from the ground. "Since when is Diane a girl?" The statement is swiftly followed by a, "what the fuck King!"

Diane and I look at the men and find a spear nailing Ban to the floor. My eyes widen in a panic, thinking we must be under attack, but Diane's giggle distracts me. She's staring at King with a look full of affection. To bad the Fairy King is too busy rolling his eyes at the Fox on the ground to notice.

"Sorry, my hand slipped," he tells Ban with a shrug of his shoulders.

Meliodas snorts in his ale causing the drink to splash back.

He wipes away what landed on his face. I giggle because he looks adorable… and I'm at a point in the night where everything, besides Ban dying, is funny. Meliodas fights back a smile, trying to keep a straight face.

"Come on Capt'n!" Ban complains. He shifts his gaze to the fairy. "Damnit King, take your fuckin toy back." King flicks his wrists and the spear pinning Ban to the ground turns back into the pillow Chastiefol. Ban glares at him once more before turning to Meliodas and whining, "whose side are you on?!"

"Elizabeth's," he quips without missing a beat. The next thing I know, he's behind me. His hands wrap around me and he squeezes my breasts and breathes next to my ear. "See?"

"Eep!"

"Captain!" King and Diane shout.

"Damnit Meliodas!" Hawk hollers.

Ban just rolls on the floor in laughter. He slaps the ground hard and yells, "fair enough!"

"Enjoy your girl talk," he whispers in my ear. I can hear the teasing tone in his voice along with the smirk I'm sure he's wearing. "Don't bore Diane too much with me," he keeps his voice low and squeezes my breasts one more time before dodging Hawk's oncoming attack. The men somehow turn it into a vicious game of tag.

"Take it outside before you wreck the place!" Diane demands, her hands slamming down on the table top.

Hawk, being the one who was it, rounded the men out the door. The shrunken giantess lets out a huff of relief. "At least now we don't have to worry about them overhearing us."

"So tell me more about King!" I exclaim excitedly. My skin is buzzing pleasantly and I can't help but be overly animated. "How did you meet? How'd you not recognize him right away? When did you realize that you knew him so long ago? Goddesses, I still can't believe it was hundreds of years ago! I'm only eighteen! I haven't even been around for two decades yet let alone-"

"Whoa!" Diane cuts me off with a giggle. "Slow down!"

"Sorry!" I apologize quickly.

"Lets see. What was your first question?"

"How'd you meet King? The first time."

"Oh well I was really young and found him on the river bed. He was passed out so I took him back to my cave to take care of him. I was alone but when King woke up we had a lot of fun together! He didn't remember who he was and before we knew it, a couple hundred years had passed." Diane remembered wistfully.

"That sounds wonderful!" I smile cheerfully and lean my elbows on the table.

"It was," Diane sighs. She must be feeling nostalgic.

"What happened?" I cautiously prod. "You guys sounded like you were great friends. How could you forget him?"

"I… I'm not sure how I forgot him," Diane confesses dejectedly. "One night there was a fire at a nearby village. The people that lived there had always been kind to us. I wanted to go help, but King told me to stay behind. That's the last thing I can remember about him."

"Oh Diane," I throw my arms around her. She hugs me back. "I'm so sorry! Have you talked to King about it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I only figured it out earlier this week," she explains as she pulls back from our hug. She takes a drink and I follow her cue. "I haven't really thought about how to bring it up to him. Anytime it seems like a good moment. One of us has to go and get all… awkward," she blushes.

I giggle.

"Don't laugh!" Diane demands. "It's not funny! Nine times out of ten it's him! If it was me I'd just power through it and tell him! But sometimes he runs away! Like literally runs away!" Diane deflates and I stop my laughing. "I've tried telling him a few times this week while we've been alone, but," she sighs heavily. "It just hasn't happened yet."

"Hmm," I hum thoughtfully. I take a swig of my drink. "Well. Let's make it happen," I beam brightly, thinking I have the answer to all Diane's problems.

"How?" She scowls.

"You just leave that up to me!" I poke a thumb at my chest proudly. Inside I'm squealing, excited about the idea of matchmaking.

Diane's eyesight follows my thumb. "What's with these uniforms anyways?" She questions, now glancing down at herself.

"Huh?" I too study my uniform. "What's wrong with them?"

"Nothings wrong with them per say," she shrugs. "Just never seen them before."

My mouth drops. Is she saying what I think she's saying?

"Anyways, enough about me and," she blushes. "King." She shakes her head and beams at me, "tell me about you and Capt'n!"

"Ah, well," I fumble with my words. All the earlier confidence I had is faltering at the idea of telling someone about my feelings for the blonde bar owner.

Diane must be able to sense my reluctance. She glances at the door before giving me a smirk. "If I was you, I'd get it all out before the guys get back into the bar. You'd be surprised how good their hearing can be when they wanna know something."

"What?!" I squeak. I try not to think about all the ways superior hearing could be used against me.

She gestures for me to start talking. I finish my drink and slam it on the counter. I take a deep breath before, "I like him!"

Diane rolls her eyes, "well duh. That's not what I'm asking. That part is obvious."

"You didn't even say that you like King!" I argue.

She blushes, "well I do."

"Ha!" I place my hands on my hips triumphantly.

"But you already knew that!" Diane fights back through her embarrassment. She was right, I did kinda already know that. "I'm asking you if you have… a feeling deeper than that for Capt'n. I've never before seen him act like he does the way around you."

"I…" I gulp. This is it, the moment of truth. Am I really going to tell someone how I feel about Meliodas? Part of me still wants to fight it.

"What about you? Do you have deeper feelings for King?"

"What?!" She squeaks, pulling a pigtail in front of her face. "Why would you ask that?"

"Same reason you're asking me." I place a hand on hers. If she can say it, then maybe I can. "Friends share secrets right?"

Diane nods and leans in as she whispers, "I think… I think I'm in love with King."

I smile at her, glad she told me. It gives me the strength I need to confess my own secret. I lean in to whisper, holding up a hand to cover my mouth. As if that would really stop anyone from hearing.

"I've fallen in love with Sir Meliodas."

Diane beams at me, a dusting of pink still on her cheeks from her own confession. "It's so relieving to get that off my chest!"

I nod, "It is! I didn't know saying it outloud could be so freeing!" We giggle together.

A sound outside draws our attention. We both look to the window, eyes widening in mortification. There stood Ban, King, Gowther and Meliodas, all peeking in through the window. I scream and Diane picks up the stool she was sitting on. The guys instantly duck out of view in the face of her rage.

"Stop eavesdropping you jackasses!" She bellows angrily as she chucks her chair through the window. The force of her blow takes part of the wall with it.

My mouth drops as I stare wide eyed at the hole she just created. Ban is the first to come back into view, a large smile on his face. "Relax woulda? We were merely checking to see if ya were done." He glanced around near his feet, "actually Di, I think you'd be a lot more relaxed if you'd just get laid. Here," he holds up King by the scruff of his hood. The fairy struggles in his grasp. "I've even found you a willing participant!" The Fox Sin grins crookedly at his victim.

King pales momentarily before his whole face lights up in a furious blush. "Damnit Ban! Let me go you bastard! I'm going to kill you!"

Diane seems stunned, her gaze focused solely on King as he attempts to escape Ban's hold and strangle the man simultaneously. Meliodas chooses this moment to poke his own head in. "So, does this mean you ladies are done?"

My gaze meets his and I blush. Diane had to have been joking when she mentioned how good their hearing could be, right? There's no way that Meliodas and King heard our confessions. I shifted my eyes to Diane, her own wide as she had the same thoughts as me.

She grabs my arm as she leans into whisper, "we don't tell anyone right?" I nod and she sags with relief. "Good."

We turn in sync back to the window and tilt our heads in unison. There's a large green bear strangling Ban as King watches. Gowther writes down notes as he watches and Meliodas merely eggs them both on before taking another drink. A giggle slips pasts my lips at the utter absurdity of it all. The Fox Sin of Greed, being strangled by a large teddy bear? I can't help but laugh. Soon Diane is joining in and the two of us lean against each other offering support for our sudden laughing fit.

The men stop what they are doing to stare at us. The large green bear drops Ban as King's attention focuses elsewhere. I don't need to look to know who he has eyes for. My own find Meliodas once again. I smile shyly at him and wave. He grins, hopping in through the hole in the wall and plopping down next to me.

King follows his lead, taking the empty seat next to Diane. Gowther is next and lastly Ban. The undead man grumbles something about, "women," and rolls his eyes. He heads to the bar to get another drink.

"Could it be Ban is upset because he does not have a woman here?" Gowther questions and Ban spits out the ale he had been drinking.

Meliodas grins and stares over at Ban, "that's probably it Gowther." His gaze shifts to King, "think we should find him someone?"

King huffs and is about to speak but Ban cuts him off throwing an arm around him, "yeah, King. You know any good women?"

The fairy king rolls his eyes. "Ha, ha, very funny guys," he grumbles. I furrow my brows and look questioningly at everyone. "Ban has a thing for my sister," King offers up as an explanation.

My mouth drops open, yet again. "Sir Ban wants a girlfriend?!" I squeak. A hand flies over my mouth at the offense sound. Everyone laughs expect Ban, he scowls at me. "I'm sorry Sir Ban! I just… I didn't' think you were interested in woman!"

King falls off his chair, roaring with laughter. Meliodas and Diane aren't far behind, Gowther merely stares at the three laughing on the floor curiously. I flush. My brain is not my friend right now.

"Hey!" Ban frowns at me. "What do you mean by that!?"

"I just. Well, with Jericho…" I trail off. I had been sure that Jericho liked Ban but the Fox Sin seemed uninterested in her. I never thought it was because he had feelings for someone else.

"Jericho?" King's head pops up over the table. He shoots Ban an accusing glare. "Who's Jericho?"

"Don't get your panties in a wad," Ban rolls his eyes and shoves King's face away. "She was my last bodyguard assignment. You know I only got eyes for Elaine."

"Elaine?" I question.

"My sister," King informs me. He floats up to Ban's eye level. "When was the last time you visited her?"

"When was the last time you visited her?" Ban challenged.

The two stared off intensely. I looked worriedly at Diane. She took a drink of her ale, unbothered by the men's attitude. Meliodas broke the contest by smacking them on the back of the head. The two sputter.

"Drink up guys! The night's still young!" He cheers merrily.

"But I want to know more about Elaine!" I pout at him.

Meliodas shrugs. "Not my story to share."

"Well whose is it then?" I turn on King and Ban. The two stare at each other, but there isn't near as much heat behind it as earlier.

"It's a shared story if I'm not mistaken," Gowther supplies. "Ban and King knew each other before they became members of the Sins."

My eyes widen. Did King know everyone before they became members of the same team? My gaze drifts over to Diane before I can stop myself. She's taking another drink of her mug. I suppose this story is nothing new to her. I finish my own drink and set it down.

King sighs as he flicks a bottle over to refill everyone's drinks. "Yes, Gowther, you're right."

"So… how?" I ask cautiously. There seems to be an underlying problem here.

"Well," King's amber eyes cloud slightly. "It wasn't exactly the best of circumstances."

Ban snorts. "Understatement there. Let's just say the short version is: King left, forest caught on fire, I swooped in to save the day," he grins at me.

"That's not what happened at all!" King shouts.

"I don't know King," Meliodas speaks over the lip of his mug. "It is a pretty good summary. Ya know, if you had to keep it down to a sentence."

King scowled. "It makes me sound like I just abandoned the Forest."

"You did," Ban taunts, his usual mirth lacking.

"I did not and you know that!" King gives him a death glare.

"Forgetting is no excuse," The Fox Sin argues.

"As soon as I remembered I came back!"

"What if you had been even five minutes later?! Elaine could have died! The damage to the forest never woulda been repaired!"

"Guys," Meliodas exasperated. "Do you have to do this every time the subject is brought up?"

"Sorry Capt'n," the two grumble in reply and sit back in their seats. Both finish off their ales. King waving his hand for another from the bar.

"Um…" I speak, completely confused on what is happening.

"Basically, I lost my memories of being the Fairy King. By the time I regained them, the Forest was in the process of being burned down," King explained, a hand weaving through his hair. "By the time I arrived at the Fountain, Elaine and Ban were already severely injured. I thought Ban was the culprit and tried to kill him."

"But I had already drank from the Fountain," Ban continued for him. "Elaine helped with that actually," he grinned wickedly at the fairy. His smile dropped as he said, "if he hadn't have shown up when he did we may not have been able to save any of the fountain. Elaine may not have pulled through."

"So she's okay?" I ask worriedly.

"Yeah, she's alright," Ban smiles again. It's softer than I'm used to seeing and it catches me off guard. He must really care for her.

"What caused the fire? How were you able to survive?" My mind is reeling with all this information. Fountain? Fire? Forest? What are all of these things and how do they tie together? Perhaps if I wasn't on my… fourth drink of the night? I may be able to piece all the information together.

"It was a demon," Ban answers simply, his tone flat.

"A demon?" My eyes widen. "They… exist?"

Ban shrugs, "sure. Fairies and giants exist, why not demons?" His gaze flickers to besides me for a split second before he moves on. "I survived because of the Fountain of Youth, it's the reason I can't die. Elaine was able to recover because of King," he admitted somewhat grudgingly.

"It was thanks to Chastiefol," King explains. "One of it's forms allows me to draw pollen from the Sacred Tree and mend whoever's within the immediate area. This is how I was able to heal Elaine."

"I… whoa…" I settle with. "This is a lot to process," I confess feeling weirdly tired from the information overload.

"Oh don't worry about remembering it all!" Diane cuts in before Ban or King can. "It took me a while to understand it all. It was a lot easier to when I actually got to see the Fairy King's Forest in person. Then you'll get to meet Elaine and see the fountain!" She babbles excitedly. "We should go there together! You know, as soon as we heal your dad!" She beams brightly.

"Diane," King sighs heavily and she immediately pinks.

"Oops," Diane gives the fairy a bashful smile. King's exasperation with her immediately melts away.

Gosh they're adorable, I think and then shake my head of the thought. "Oops?" I question. "Why oops?"

"It's not exactly well known that the Forest still exists," King lays out for me. "Most believed it was destroyed in the fire. I didn't see a need to correct the misinformation. Only a handful of non fairy beings have been allowed inside since then. I thought it would be safer that way."

"Wanna guess who those people are, Ellie?" Ban grins gleefully.

"The Sins?"

"Righto! Get the lady another drink! She's earned it!" He winks at me and I laugh. "Seriously, enough of that heavy shit though. Let's forget it for the night and have some fun!"

* * *

A/N: yay! Lookie there! Confessions from both our girls! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you guys had just as much fun reading!

Happy Thanksgiving! Consider this a special little treat for today ;) if you don't celebrate Thanksgiving, happy Thursday! Hope everyone has a great day!

Luv~


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter 36**

I'm not entirely sure how we got to this point.

Ban is chugging a beer as he rides around on the back of Hawk. The Fox Sin yells at King in between drinks, "let's race! Who's faster? Pig? Or grizzly?"

"Snake!" Diane shouts as she throws her arm up. Her ale sloshes out of her mug with her harsh movements, some of it spilling onto the nearby King. The floating fairy doesn't pay it any notice as he smiles at the shrunken giant.

"If the race is up the side of the hill, the goat would win," Gowther puts in his two sense as he sips his wine. I think I even see a slight tinge of pink to his cheeks.

 _Is Gowther drunk?_ The thought seems utterly baffling and I stifle a giggle. For some reason I never thought the Goat Sin could get drunk. Much like Meliodas he seems to have quite the tolerance. Or maybe he just doesn't drink enough to get drunk, can't say I've kept track of his drinks like he does mine.

The blonde is sitting beside me, merely taking in the disaster that has fallen upon his bar. Chairs and tables are toppled from Hawk's thrashing, trying to throw Ban off his back. The rest of us are gathered around the only table left standing. King begins to flick his wrist, lazily moving the table and chairs to the side so the pair doesn't crush them.

The four Sins continue their argument about what the faster animal is, the fox now being thrown in along with the goat, grizzly, pig and snake. A chuckle to my side draws my attention to Meliodas. He smiles lightly as he watches them all argue and I can't help but grin at the sight of it.

 _They really are like a family._ I think back to what Diane had said earlier in the night. According to her none of them had much for family before they joined the Sins. It warms my heart to watch them all interact.

But it makes me think of my own sisters.

I miss them.

A heavy sigh slips past my lips, green eyes now study me. "What's up?"

"Just thinking of my sisters," I tell him truthfully. I feel far more open than I normally am. I can't tell if it's because of the ale or the moment we shared outside. Perhaps both. "I miss them."

"We'll see them soon," he answers. He then snaps his fingers as he says, "right. Almost forgot. Hey, listen up."

The Sins immediately stop what they are doing and give him their full attention. An amazing phenomenon when just moments before they were arguing loudly. That they even heard him is a wonder.

"Little change in plans," Meliodas starts easily. He takes a drink and then drops a bomb on them, "we're heading to the castle next."

"What?" Diane's mouth drops.

"Why?" King scowls.

"Cool," Ban relaxes as he resumes his position on Hawk's back.

"We got a wedding to go to!" Meliodas chirps happily.

"A wedding?" Diane frowns. "Why are we going to a wedding? And who's getting married?"

"My sister," I lay it out for them ignoring the curious stare from Ban. "The purple haired woman in the bar with Griamore was my older sister Veronica. She was looking for me partially because my eldest sister Margaret is getting married soon."

"So we're all going to the wedding?!" Daine squeals excitedly. "I've never been to a wedding before! And at the castle of Lyonesse too?!"

"I don't know about this Captain," King protests. His attention is completely on Meliodas, not paying any mind to Diane's thrilled babbling at his side. He must be serious. "This doesn't sound like a good idea."

Meliodas waves him off, "it'll be fine! Neither of us really look like our wanted posters plus no one will suspect any of us to be there."

"You just wanna make sure that Hendy guy doesn't do anything to Ellie," Ban snickers.

My eyes widen, _I can't believe he remembers that!_ Apparently the Fox Sin is more observant than I give him credit for. At my narrowed eyes, Ban gives me a crooked grin. What else does he know?

I blush when Meliodas doesn't deny the claim and instead says, "well I am going to be her date!" He places his hands on his hips proudly as he beams.

"What?!" King and Diane shout.

"Captain," the fairy treads cautiously as he does his best not to frown. "You just keep adding to the list of reasons _why_ we shouldn't be going."

"I tried telling him that," I mumble. Meliodas wraps an arm around my waist and smirks.

"That's not what you were saying outside," he tells me quietly and I blush.

Diane giggles and I glare at her, but I just can't muster up any threat to it. Her and I shared secrets. There's no getting away from her now, not that I really want to. "I think it's a great idea!" The brunette exclaims.

"Pft. You just wanna dress up," Ban rolls his eyes as he takes another drink.

"So what if I do?" Diane huffs, crossing her arms. "We woulda ended up there eventually anyways. The sooner the better if you ask me."

"We are suppose to help out her father," King muses thoughtfully, chin resting in his hand. "But what of Merlin and Escanor? Merlin's our best bet to help the king if this illness really is as incurable as Ellie's said."

Meliodas beams, his arm still around my waist. His hand feels hot against my skin. "I figured Gowther could help us out with that."

"Shall I send a message?" Gowther tilts his head following the blonde's train of thought.

"That'd be great!"

"Ah!" Diane cries out dismally. "I don't know any fancy dances!"

"Like anyone's going to ask you to dance anyways," Ban chortles, causing her face to fall. King retaliates by sending Chastiefol's spear form at him. The Fox Sin rolls off of Hawk to avoid it, landing harshly on the floor. "Fuckin fairy!" He bellows as Hawk takes cover behind me and Meliodas.

"Hand slipped... again," he shrugs.

"That seems to happen quite often," I comment lightly. Meliodas lips quirk as he fights a smile.

"Maybe," King responds, a small amused crinkle to his eyes before he turns to Diane. He frets anxiously as he says, "a-anyone would be luckily to dance with you Diane! I'm s-sure lots of people will ask you!"

I find myself leaning into Meliodas as I watch the two interact. The blonde pulls me closer, keeping silent as he watches the display intently. I idly wonder, _is he as invested in them as I am?_ He _has_ known them for far longer, it would make sense that he was.

"You really think so?" Diane looks at him with wide hopeful eyes.

"Of course I do!" He admits passionately. From the expression on his face, I can tell he isn't to happy with the idea. But the fairy puts his feelings aside to cheer her up.

Diane grabs one of her pigtails and drags it in front of her face. I know she's blushing as she asks, "will… will you dance with me King?"

The fairy's jaw unhinges and he gazes at her in disbelief. Pink crawls up his neck as he regains his wits. "Yes!" He shouts and reddens at his own exuberance. "I mean… Yeah, I'll dance with you Diane, if that's what you want."

She beams at him, dropping the hair from her face. "Really?"

King gulps and nods.

"See," Meliodas whispers in my ear and I shiver. "Going to the wedding isn't such a bad idea now is it?"

I smile as my answer. I just can't get over how cute they are. I ignore Ban's gagging noises in the background as an idea hits me. "Oh! I know!" I gaze at Gowther, the man returning my stare with one of interest. "Gowther! Do you know how to play any waltzes?"

"Yes, I do Ellie."

I clasp my hands together excitedly. "We can practice then!" My eyes shift over to Diane and she sinks slightly in her chair. Her eyes narrow at me but I know she doesn't mean it. I did tell her we'd make it happen. The _it_ being her and King. Now is the perfect chance for them to do some bonding!

Gowther strums away at his stringed instrument. I smile at King, my expression must be one of utter glee as he anxiously pulls at his collar. He probably knows just what I'm about to suggest. My grin grows wider.

"Sir King?" I tilt my head in feigned innocence. If my hunch is right this will be even better! "Do you know how to waltz?"

He realizes he's being set up and struggles to keep his voice steady, "y-yeah."

"Mind showing Diane? It would make more sense for her to learn from you then me," I smile sweetly as I do my best to keep from wiggling in my chair.

"Sure…" He lands on the floor. He takes a deep breathe before reaching out a hand to Diane, Gowther's music playing in the background. "May I have this dance Lady Diane?" King manages to keep out the stutter and I practically squeal from the expression on Diane's face.

She brightens at his words, a blush crawling along her cheeks at his formal wording or the action itself, I can't tell. Diane nods excitedly and eagerly places her hand in his. King pulls her up without much difficulty and begins to explain the steps to her. "For this one you'll mostly just follow my lead," he explains as his free hand rests on her waist.

"O-okay," Diane stutters and attempts to keep up with his movements. I'm ecstatic that my guess of King being familiar with human customs is correct.

"Sheesh," Ban draws my attention as he takes Diane's old seat next to me. "Those two have been dancing around each other for _years._ Now they are literally dancing together. Never thought I'd see it," he admits and eyes me skeptically with a smirk. "I stand by what I said about you having some weird magic."

I flush and deny it, "I already told you Sir Ban. I have no magic persuasion powers."

"I don't know that I believe that anymore," Ban chuckles. "The Capt'n and Hawk are one thing, but those two," he waves lazily at the dancing pair. King cringes as Diane steps clumsily on his foot. "That's completely different."

I pout as Meliodas chimes in, "I think he may be right Elizabeth. Ban's been trying to get them together for years-"

"-have not!-"

"-and he hasn't had any luck at all."

"No one has," Hawk comments with a roll of his eyes. "Those two have been in denial for as long as I've known them. I don't care what they say about being _best friends_ those two should be dating!"

I giggle lightly and pat Hawk's snout. "Maybe they just needed the right kind of push?" I suggest, hoping I'm not giving anything away about Diane and I's discussion. Perhaps her memory returning played a bigger role then I thought.

"I offered King up to improve her mood! How isn't that the right kind of push?" Ban protests.

"Not very subtle," Meliodas quirps as he hides a smile behind the lip of his mug.

"Subtle, shumble. The two of them need to get laid, simple as that," the Fox Sin continues to plead his case.

"I think it's sweet that you're looking out for them like that," I tell Ban with a fond smile. The man comes out sarcastic and perhaps a bit offputting to some, but I can see he's really just a big softie under that gruff, no care attitude.

Ban immediately scoffs as he walks away to get another drink. "As if." To bad he's had so much alcohol at this point, I can't distinguish if he's blushing or not. "Capt'n," he grins evilly at me.

 _I may have pushed him to far,_ I gulp.

"Aren't you gunna have lil Ellie teach you a move or two? Gotta be all put together and shit if you're gunna be dancin with a princess!" He just barely holds back a menacing cackle to go with his words.

"Great idea!" Meliodas beams and stands up. He copies King's earlier movements and offers me his hand, "may I have this dance Lady Elizabeth?"

I nod, all ill will towards Ban gone at the sight of that smile.

The music stops and we take a spot next to King and Diane. She's whispering apologizes to him but stops as we approach them. She brightens, waits for Meliodas and King to look at each other before winking at me. I blush but smile with her. Gowther starts up the next song.

King leads Diane through the steps again.

We don't move.

"Um… Sir Meliodas?" I look curiously at him.

He's eyeing King's movements. The waltz is a basic three step count that repeats. Meliodas lips move silently as he counts them out in time with King's steps.

 _Right. I'm suppose to be teaching him,_ I scold myself for forgetting so easily.

"The s-steps for this one are fairly simple," I blush hotly as I stare down at our feet. "The m-male partner usually leads," I pause and take a deep breath. I follow his gaze to the other pair, "like King is doing with Diane."

"Hmm," he hums, attention still on King's movements. He surprises me when he suddenly takes a step. I stumble after him as he continues to mirror King's path. "I thought you already knew this one?" Meliodas teases cheekily.

"I do!" I insist and fall into step with him. Meliodas missteps and I accidentally stomp on his foot. "Sorry!" I immediately apologize. "I can lead for a while until you get the steps down?" I suggest meekly.

"Na, I think I got it," he replies, a stubborn twinge to his tone. I find it incredibly enduring and say nothing more. His brow furrows slightly as he continues recounting the steps.

King hisses and Diane immediately says, "I'm so sorry! I'm awful at this."

"No, you're doing fine," he tells her with a kind smile. "It takes sometime for the pattern to sink in."

"Sounds like ya better keep dancing Di!" Ban taunts with a chuckle. He falls off his chair when Chastiefol hits him in the face.

"I can keep playing if you all like. This song is rather pleasant," Gowther admits.

Diane glances at King with pleading eyes, "can we keep practicing? I don't wanna embarrass myself at the wedding."

"Of course."

Another song starts playing and Meliodas asks, "where's my words of encouragement?" He pouts lightly.

"O-oh! You're doing wonderful Sir Meliodas!" I exclaim truthfully. He hadn't misstepped once since I started observing King and Diane. "You picked it up well."

"I'm a fast learner," he shrugs but I can tell he is pleased with my praise. He pulls me closer and drops his voice, "this one's a little far apart for my liking though. Are there any dances that have us closer?" There's a mischievous twinkle to his green eyes and I blush.

"Not that I know of," I avoid his gaze.

"Bummer," he sighs arm linking around my waist. "This will have to do then."

I heat up. "P-people u-usually don't dance this close…" I explain nibbling my bottom lip anxiously.

"Oh? Well that's good to hear I suppose." He replies as his gaze drops to my lips for a second.

I give him a questioning stare.

"That means I'm the only one who's danced with you this close, right?" he leans into whisper with a rueful smile.

"Yes," my heart hammers against my chest. "That's true.." my voice is far calmer than I feel.

Meliodas gives me a sly smirk. His hand dancing across the top of my skirt while the other gives my hand a squeeze. The familiar heat begins to course through me as his eyes take on that mossy green. I think I'm beginning to understand what it means and wonder if my own eyes reflect the same. We are lost in our own little world, perfectly in time with the music as we move.

His hand on my waist moves to the small of my back, slowly trailing down.

"King?" Diane speaks and I jump back to the present. "Should we be dancing that close?" I stare at the pair with wide eyes.

King mirrors my expression of mild horror as Diane minimizes the space between their bodies. He stumbles to answer, "ah.. uh, well." His amber orbs flicker to mine, silently pleading me to help.

"Yep!" Meliodas chirps instead and both hands drop to my butt. I squeak as he speaks over me, "then at the end give 'em a firm squeeze!" He punctuates the sentence by doing just that. I wiggle in his grasp, my grip on his shoulders tightening.

"Really?" Diane questions innocently.

"NO!" King and I swiftly respond.

Ban smacks a hand on the table, laughing his ass off. Beer mugs surround him. I suppose he didn't have much else to do while the four of us danced. Gowther pauses in his playing and writes down notes. Hawk puffs up in anger.

"Damnit Meliodas! Knock it off!" The pig scolds vehemently.

The blonde releases me and shrugs, "my bad." He sends a lazy smirk to King as he and Diane also step apart. The scowl the fairy gives him lets me know that I wasn't the only one Meliodas had been trying to tease. Apparently King was the real target of Meliodas' little game. I giggle at the absurd thought of King doing something so bold as Meliodas does on a regular basis.

I wonder how King woulda talked himself outta that one without Meliodas'... _help_.

"I think that's enough for tonight," the fairy tugs at the string of his hoodie, refusing to meet Diane's confused gaze.

"I think so too," I nod and he gives me a grateful smile. I don't think either of us could have taken anymore of that kind of dancing.

"Ah," Ban complains, his face red from his consumption. "But I wanna see King explain-" Chastiefol smothers him.

King's hand is outstretched towards the Fox Sin, keeping him firmly muzzled. "Bedtime?" He suggests hopefully. His ears are a bright pink.

I can only imagine the type of teasing he gets from Ban on daily basis if what I've seen in these few hours are anything. Perhaps that's why Ban is so fond of picking on me. King and I's reactions are pretty similar when it comes to dealing with the one we like.

 _Or love…_ I think bashfully.

"It is rather late," Gowther comments as he looks out the window. "According to the moon's position… It is roughly three o'clock in the morning."

My mouth drops. I can't believe it's that late! "Sleep sounds like a good idea," I yawn. The thought making me tired.

"I am pretty sleepy," Diane replies as she too yawns.

Ban is already passed out on the table and Hawk tries to wake him. The Fox Sin rolls onto the ground, pulling the pig into a hug. Gowther is already making his way up the stairs. Diane pulls Chastiefol to the ground and lays herself down on it. King waves goodnight to us and settles next to her. I stare at them wide eyed, opening my mouth to question the sleeping arrangement.

Meliodas' fingers lacing with my own stops my voice. He leads me towards the stairs towards his room. Only when we step inside does he speak, "they do that all the time."

"Really?" My mouth unhinges. "But I thought…" I trail off, not really sure what to say. Those two make my head hurt. Or maybe it's the ale.

"Yeah, have been for awhile. I think it happened one night after drinking and they just… kept up with that routine I guess," he shrugs. "I don't really ask."

"Why not?" I ask as he makes his way to the bed.

He flops down on it, "not really my business." Meliodas laces his hands behind his head. I pull out a set of pajamas and head towards the bathroom to change. I pause as he adds, "who am I to interfere?"

I frown, "their Captain?"

Meliodas sits up in the bed and stares at me quizzically. "As long as… whatever it is between them doesn't mess with the team, they can dance around their feelings all they want." I can't read the silent message behind his eyes so I nod and step into the bathroom.

When I come back out, he is once again lying down on the bed.

He's quiet as I make myself comfortable. I think he's sleeping until he speaks again. "I do want them to be happy, ya know? All of them." He confesses lowly.

I'm caught off guard by this statement. I turn on my side to study him, his green eyes stare at the ceiling. "I think they are," I say quietly. His gaze drops to mine, another unreadable expression across his face.

He doesn't answer right away. Instead he turns on his side to face me and reaches out to take one of my hands in his. "Everyone on this team has their own story before I found them. None of them particularly pleasant." His lips quirk sarcastically. "We had to get our Sins somehow right?"

My brows furrow. "Sir Meliodas…" I slowly approach my question. "Why are you telling me this?"

A heavy sigh slips past his lips as he pulls me to his chest. I stiffen for a second before relaxing in his hold. He's never held me so affectionately before. I think I may melt as he strokes my hair.

"We're criminals Elizabeth," he whispers sadly in my ear. "I… I don't want…"

I try to pull back to see his face. He holds me in place, tucking my head beneath his chin. "Sir Meliodas?"

"I don't want to hurt you," he confesses and I can't believe it. I push away from him and he lets me go.

His eyes widen as I glare at him. "How can you say that?!" I accuse him and sit up.

"Uh…" he trails off, dumbfounded at my anger.

"You would never hurt me!" I state confidently.

His jaw unhinges in the most unguarded look I've ever seen on him. He quickly regains his composure. "You can't possibly know that," he tells me evenly.

"Yes. Yes I can!" I insist as I place my hands on either side of his head. "I know you would never hurt me Sir Meliodas! You'll always protect me!"

His armor cracks as he gazes at me. The expression makes me anxious and I realize how bold I've been. But it's too late to stop now.

"Won't you?" I whisper.

Meliodas raises onto his elbows, our faces inches apart. His hand to cups my cheek. His thumb strokes the heated flesh as he responds, "as long as I can."

The honesty behind his words both warms my heart and confuses me. But I push past the confusion and do something I've been wanting to do for awhile.

I kiss him.

* * *

A/N: AHHHH! It happened! A FREAKING KISS! Finally am I right?! I mean it only took... 36 chapters, 135k words and... a year... *cough, cough* SPEAKING OF...

HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY! That's right folks it's officially been a year! Can you believe it! I sure as heck can't! It seriously just boggles my mind that this story has come sooo far! And it would be nothing without all of you luvly readers! For realises, couldn't have done this without each and everyone of you! Your support has meant the world to me!

Oph,now that I got that mushiness outta the way ;) I apologize if there were any... mistakes in this chapter. I REALLY WANTED to get it out to you guys today because of the one year anniversary, and didn't get the chance to have my beta look this over. Hopefully you all still enjoyed it!

An extra treat for you guys (yes I'm TOTALLY including that kiss as an anniversary present XD) Here's a sneak peak of next chapter!

 _A few days pass and we finally arrive at the castle._

 _Hawk's mama digs into the earth and settles on hill overlooking the town. I anxiously lead the way to the wall surrounding my home. Meliodas and the others falling in step behind me. The men standing guard instantly recognize me as we get close._

 _"Princess Elizabeth!" They exclaim and bow._

 _"Whoa," Ban comments. "That's some greeting."_

 _"Please rise," I tell the men, ignoring him. I haven't been addressed like that in what seems like ages. It's an odd feeling._

 _"Princess Elizabeth, finally you've returned home!" One guard grins widely at me._

 _"There were rumors that you were in cahoots with the Seven Deadly Sins!" The other cries in disbelief. "As if you would ever fraternize with criminals!"_

See you all next chapter! Be sure to leave this chappie a review and let me know what you think! :)

Luv~


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter 37**

I kiss him.

My eyes are squeezed shut. I can't see the expression on his face and he hasn't moved. _What am I doing?!_ I mentally squeal and pull back with wide eyes.

"Sir Meliodas I'm-" I stop mid sentence.

His eyes are round in disbelief for a split second before they gain a hooded expression. The hand still on my cheek guides me close once again. "Don't finish that thought," he whispers against my lips.

Then he kisses me.

My mind crashes to a halt. Nothing exists but Meliodas' lips against my own. His tongue comes out and swipes along my bottom lip. I squeak at the foreign sensation and he seizes the opportunity. His tongue slowly explores my mouth. I groan at the feeling.

Meliodas hums his approval. My body shivers as the vibrations course through me. His hand leaves my cheek to move along my side. He continues his path to find purchase on my hips as he guides me on top of him. I press my chest against his and moan.

We part, gasping for air. His hands on my hips move underneath my night shirt and trace the skin there. I shudder, dropping my face into his neck to hide my embarrassment. My breathing is uneven against him as he continues to move farther up, closer to the curious heat building between my legs, just before he returns back down.

I weave my fingers in his hair as he squeezes my backside. I moan near his ear and begin to timidly kiss his skin. I have no idea what I'm doing. I let my body take control, allowing my mind sink into the buzz that has taken over my being at Meliodas' tender touching. My hips grind into his and I hear him hiss. I pull back, panicked, and find myself suddenly staring at the ceiling. My back is now on the bed.

"Meliodas?"

He pops back into my vision with a wide smile. "Yes, Elizabeth?"

I blush and look away. I nibble my bottom lip, trying to think of how to phrase my worry. "Did I… do something wrong?" I force myself to stare into those green eyes, only to find them fixated on my lips.

"Course not," his answer surprises me. I didn't think he was listening at all. He reaches up to cup my face, thumb tracing my lips. "What have I told you about biting them?" His thumb taps against my mouth.

"Don't do it?"

"Or?"

My heart rate picks up again. "Punishment?" Somehow this time I don't think it's going to be as simple as it has in the past. The thought has me excited.

"Mhm," he hums as the hand tracing my lips slides down my neck. I attempt to bring my knees together to relieve some of the build up when I notice where Meliodas has placed himself.

In between my legs.

He props one elbow up on my knee and rests his head in his open palm. His one hand is still trailing down my neck to the top button of my shirt. With skillful fingers he undoes the the button of my pajamas. They find the bare skin and glide across it, down to the next button.

My heart hammers against my chest. I find my body arching up and into his touch, eager at his exploring. I let out a shaky breath. His hand is resting between my breasts, unmoving. I shift slightly, hoping to encourage him to explore further. My legs tighten around him.

"Doing alright there Elizabeth?" He questions and I open an eye to see a teasing smile pull at his lips. "You seem a bit restless," he smirks lightly as he tilts his head to the side.

I open my mouth to respond, only to snap it shut a second later. My face feels hot at the shade of green his eyes have taken. My whole body feels heated now that I think about it. The heat causes my clothes to cling to me and I'm desperate to find some kind of release. Before I can stop myself, I respond to his question.

"I'm hot."

Meliodas quirks a brow at me. "Oh?"

"I… I don't know what to do…" I flush brightly as I struggle to force out the words. Where this bravery has come from escapes me, but it's the second time I've found it tonight and I'm determined to see where it will take me.

"About the heat?" He questions, and if it wasn't for the hooded gaze I would believe it innocent.

I nod.

The elbow resting on my knee drops so his hand can make contact with my skin. Slowly he moves it closer to my core. My breathing picks up once again. "Well maybe I could help with that." His hand in between my breasts, ghosts over the thin material of my night shirt. He brushes against a hardened peak and I cry out in surprise.

"M-Meliodas!"

He hums in response as he trials his hand over the other nipple and I moan. The hand on my thigh traces the outside of my leg, up my side to brush against my breast. Somewhere along the way he moved. He straddles one of my legs, one knee pressed near my heated center. As both hands squeeze my chest, my thighs clamp around him.

"Whoa," he speaks lowly. "Your legs are stronger than they look," he comments lightly as he continues moving his hands against me.

"S-sorry," I apologize as I wiggle in his grasp. "Is that b-bad?" I can't keep my voice steady with his continous ministrations.

"Oh definitely not," he grins. "Actually I'd really like to feel them around-"

"Meliodas!" I cry embarrassed throwing my hands over my face. Nothing good would happen if he had finished that sentence.

He chuckles at me. "Elizabeth," he says gently as he pulls my hands away. His expression is soft as he gazes down at me. "You don't need to hide from me. Ever."

I stare at him with wide eyes. I nod slowly and grant him a shy smile. I've come down from the high and I'm still rather bashful. Though I won't hide from him. Not now. I sit up and he shifts back to allow my room. I grasp the blankets under me and stare at the material bunched in my hands.

"Did I… scare you?" Meliodas asks quietly.

My eyes snap to his to find him studying me. I flush and shake my head. "Of course not," I mumble.

"You sure?" He continues. "I really didn't mean to… get so caught up. You surprised me," he laughs lightly and smiles.

"Sorry!"

I feel my cheeks heat. It's a welcomed difference to the warmth that had taken over my body minutes ago. While I'm sad the intimate moment with Meliodas has passed, I'm also relieved. I had gotten so caught up in his touching that I couldn't think. I don't regret what happened, but I'm glad we stopped when we did.

He snorts. "It was a _good_ surprise, Elizabeth," he leans in closer. "A _really_ good surprise."

I let out a calming breath before I answer him. "I didn't think that anything could surprise you."

"Only you so far." He chuckles, green eyes searching my blue. He sits back as he admits, "it's been a long time."

I study him, head tilting slightly to the side. I wonder what he means by that. Tonight Meliodas has been the most open I have ever seen him. If there ever was a time to ask him something, now would be the time. But as he begins to guide us back under the tousled covers, my mind blanks.

I can't help but watch him.

A sudden fear grips me as I realize that our time together is almost up. In a few days we'll be at the castle. I'll no longer be Ellie, the girl traveling with the Sins. I'll be back to princess Elizabeth, the one everyone babies and can't tell the truth to.

The one everyone lies to.

"Sir Meliodas," I reach out and grasp the material of his shirt.

He frowns, placing a comforting hand on my cheek. "What's wrong?"

"I'm... scared… of what will happen when we get back to the castle," I confess. I'm surprised with how easily the words came out. Perhaps tonight has brought us even closer together then I thought.

"Why?"

"I," reasons run through my mind and I try to grasp onto one that doesn't sound completely selfish. His hand moves to rub my shoulder. "I don't like being there."

Meliodas' eyebrows shoot up.

"Being the youngest princess…" I start, unable to tie the thought together to make sense. "People hide things from me there. The night before I left, that was my suitor ball."

His hand stills against my arm for a second before he continues. "You mentioned that earlier."

"I didn't even know it was mine until after the party had already ended. Veronica told me." I shift myself closer to him, wanting the comfort he unknowingly gives me. "I was so mad at her," I confess quietly. "But then I realized I had no reason to object the title they wanted to push on me." Meliodas tugs me into his arms. I rest my head on his shoulder as I continue, "Margaret is going to be queen of a different kingdom. Veronica wants to train to be a Holy Knight. Me? I have no such plans. Being queen falls on me."

Meliodas is silent as he strokes my hair. I'm already dozing off when he finally whispers, "and what do you want to do Elizabeth?"

"Be with you," I reply quietly.

Then I fall asleep.

* * *

A few days have passed since my night of revelations with Meliodas. We finally arrive at the city of Liones.

Hawk's mama digs into the earth and settles on a hill overlooking the town. I anxiously lead the way to the wall surrounding my home. Meliodas and the others falling in step behind me. The men standing guard instantly recognize me as we get closer.

"Princess Elizabeth!" They exclaim and bow.

"Whoa," Ban comments. "That's some greeting."

"Please rise," I tell the men, ignoring him. I haven't been addressed like that in what seems like ages. It's an odd feeling.

"Princess Elizabeth, finally you've returned home!" One guard grins widely at me.

"There were rumors that you were in cahoots with the Seven Deadly Sins!" The other cries in disbelief. "As if you would ever fraternize with criminals!"

I try not to blush as I mull over his words. Meliodas and I had _kissed_ the other night… Not fraternize indeed. I bashfully look over my shoulder, Meliodas smug grin is the first thing I see. Ban and King seem to be fighting back smiles of their own while Diane hides one behind her pigtail.

As if noticing the group behind me for the first time the one talking of rumors questions, "who are these people?"

"Um," I start. I hadn't been expecting that from anyone but my sisters. I don't really want to explain this to them. It would raise for to many questions.

Ban scoffs. "Is that anyway to talk to your princess? Pretty sure who she travels with ain't none of your business."

"O-of course!" The other one quickly remedied the mistake. "Please allow me to escort you to the castle my lady!"

"Thank you," I smile at him and his cheeks pink.

He leads the way, the other guard staying behind. When he finds another guard patrolling, he orders him to run ahead to the castle and inform them of my return. The whispers that follow us through the street make me fidget nervously. A squeeze to my shoulder directs my attention to Diane.

"You alright?" She worries quietly.

I nod. I can't seem to voice just how… _nervous_ I am being home again. It's maybe only been a few weeks, but it seems like so much longer. As if Diane can sense my concern she gives me a kind smile.

"We're here for you okay?" She whispers. I give her an appreciative smile. "Any situation you aren't comfortable with, let us know and we'll whisk you away!" She tells me waving her arms animatedly.

I giggle at her dramatization and she beams brightly.

"Much better! You're home Ellie, no need to be nervous," she winks and sticks out her tongue.

Diane's right of course. Despite the manner I left in and the scolding I'm sure to get, _I'm home._ "Thank you Diane. I needed to hear that."

"No problem! That's what friends are for!"

Not much later we arrive at the castle. The only person I see is Hendrickson at the top of the steps causing my heart to lurch uncomfortably in my chest. My sisters are nowhere to be found. Could it be the guard didn't get here early enough? Hendrickson's light blue eyes lock with mine and his stiff posture relaxes. He rushes down the steps and pulls me into an unexpected hug.

"Princess Elizabeth!" he breathes near my ear. I flush at the odd tone and his close proximity. "Thank the goddesses you are alright," he pulls back, arms length away to study me.

"O-of course Sir Hendrickson," I fight through my embarrassment. "I'm sorry to have worried you so."

He smiles and I'm relieved to find it doesn't have the same effect on me that it used to. At least not when I compare it to how Meliodas' makes me feel.

"None of that matters now that you are home and safe."

"So this is Hendy?" Ban sounds off from behind us and I stiffen. I forgot they were here!

Hendrickson notices the group behind me and drops his hands to his side. He takes a defensive stand next to me as he quirks a brow. "And you are?"

"Lil Ellie's escorts~!" Ban sings happily, a wide grin on his face.

"Escorts?" Hendrickson turns to me. "Is this true?"

My eyes glance over the Sins. Meliodas nods once, an odd tension in his stance. I copy his motion. "Yes," I answer Hendrickson. "I felt it was best to have people looking out for me since I was unfamiliar with the land."

Hendrickson frowns lightly. "That was a great idea, but," he struggles between scolding me and praising me, "if you wanted to do so you could have just asked me."

I give him a kind smile, ignoring the heat on my cheeks as I think of traveling with Hendrickson, "we both know Father wouldn't have let you leave. There's far too much to do as the Grand Master."

He chuckles, his frown melting away. "You've got a point there," the corner of his lips curving up. His laugh is pleasant and reminds me of why I use to be so taken with him. "Come," he offers me his arm, "your sisters are awaiting your arrival."

I hesitate, glancing back to my friends. All of them wear matching blank expressions. I wonder if that's something they all picked up from Meliodas.

"They may come as well," Hendrickson answers my unvoiced question. "I suppose they shall be wanting some kind of compensation for watching over you."

 _Right,_ I think dejectedly. _This all started because I wanted to hire them to help my father._ For some reason, the thought bothers me now. It doesn't take too long to figure out why. _Are they only my friends because I offered to pay them?_ I worry my bottom lip.

"Oh, we aren't here for the money," Meliodas speaks up for the first time since we arrived. My eyes snap to his, he winks before locking his gaze with Hendrickson.

They stare at each other for a few seconds before Hendrickson's blue eyes close, "very well. You may tag along with us. For now."

I frown. There's some underlying tension between Meliodas and Hendrickson. But I can't figure out for the life of me _why_ there would be. They just met, after all.

"Are you ready Princess?" Hendrickson draws me out of my musings. He offers his arm once again, I take it without much thought. A small smile graces his lips. A glance over his shoulders to the others and he says, "follow me if you would."

We set off. I swear I hear grumbling from Ban and Diane behind us, but can't make out what they are saying. Instead of torturing myself with thoughts of what they may be discussing, I converse with Hendrickson.

"How have things been while I've been away," I query cautiously. He seemed genuinely worried about me. Though that doesn't mean he isn't upset with my leaving. I need to tread carefully.

"Busy," he sighs deeply and I laugh. I can't help the relief that floods through me at the simple explanation. It's as close as I've ever seen Hendrickson relaxed, always having had him up on some untouchable pedestal. Seeing him like this is a nice change.

"So not very different?" I smile pleasantly. While my day to day at the castle was drawn out and boring I'm sure Hendrickson has always been just as he said. Busy.

"I wouldn't say that," he glances at me from the corner of his eyes before looking forwards once again. "The castle hasn't seemed quite as warm without you here, Elizabeth."

My cheeks heat at the unexpected comment and use of my name. Hendrickson is nothing if not polite and respectful. It isn't often he uses my name without a _princess,_ in front of it. The only time being when we've been alone. "O-oh," I stammer out.

A loud clang sounds off behind us.

We whip around to find King tangled in a suit of armor on the ground. The fairy is glaring daggers at Ban, an embarrassed flush to his cheeks. "S-sorry!" He quickly apologizes to Hendrickson and me. "I, uh, tripped and tried to catch myself but ended up taking this guy with me," he lets out an awkward chuckle.

"Sheesh," Ban rolls his eyes dramatically. "We just can't take you anywhere," he holds out his hand, large grin on his face, to help the auburn haired man up. King scowls at him for a second before taking it.

The situation confuses me. In the few days I spent with them all, King had never let Ban off the hook for something like that. _Does it have something to do with Hendrickson?_ I idly wonder.

"I'll, uh, fix it?" King offers after he pats the dust off himself. He starts to piece together the suit of armor from the ground up.

"That doesn't go there," Gowther comments helpfully. The fairy grabs different piece. "Nor does that one," the pink haired man speaks again. King glowers at the mess.

"It's fine," Hendrickson tells him. "I'll send someone to put it back together."

King steps away from the pile sheepishly, "you sure?"

Hendrickson smiles, the first one he has given to any of them besides me. "Of course, Sir. Do not worry yourself with such menial tasks."

"Uh, thanks," the amber eyed man quirks a brow before bowing respectively. "I'll try to be more careful," he gives Ban a pointed look.

"That would be appreciated," the Grand Master nods. "Thankfully we are almost there," he says flatly causing King to flush and Ban to snicker.

We move on, my hand still resting in the crook of Hendrickson's elbow. Our group arrives in the greeting area. I'm immediately crushed into a hug and I'm forced to let go of the silver haired man's arm.

"V-Veronica!" I cry at the blur of bright purple squeezing the life out of me.

"Thank the goddesses you're safe!" She releases me and then slaps me in the arm.

"Ow!" I whimper, easily falling back into the normal routine between the two of us. "What was that for."

"You know damn well what that was for! How dare you run away!" Veronica demands irritably. Upon noticing our guests, she narrows her eyes. "You guys? You've gotta be shitting me."

"Veronica," a soft voice interrupts her tirade. "Please don't use such vulgar language in front of guests.

I look over my middle sisters head to see my eldest sister, "Margaret!" She gives me a kind smile and wraps me in a hug.

"Don't give me that shit Marge," Veronica openly rolls her eyes. "These guys were running that damn bar I looked for her in!" She points an accusing finger at the Sins.

Not a one of them looks ashamed.

"You!" The short woman turns to Meliodas. "You said you hadn't seen her!"

"Did I?" Meliodas respond placing his hands calmly behind his head.

"Yes!" Veronica hisses, "you said you saw her at the festival! But she had to have been at the bar too!"

"Ah, but you didn't ask if she was at the bar." A lazy smile spreads across his face.

"Why you!" She radiates fury. Surprisingly it's Hendrickson that breaks up what's sure to be one of Veronica's infamous tantrums.

"They got Princess Elizabeth back home safely, let's leave it at that shall we Princess Veronica?" He diplomatically suggests. I give him a thankful smile and he returns it with a slight nod of his head.

No one wants to deal with a pissed off Veronica.

"I quite agree Hendrickson," Margaret interjects, not letting the middle sister get in another word. She turns to the Sins, her regal air causing them all to straighten. "Now, who do I have to thank for my littlest sister's safe return?"

I silently curse. I hadn't thought of how exactly to explain this. _Do I come right out and say who they are? Do I give them fake names? What do I do?!_ I continue panicking internally until Meliodas speaks.

"Yo, I'm Meliodas," he greets her.

"Ban," the white haired man follows his lead.

"King."

"Diane."

"I am Gowther."

"Wait…" Veronica mulls over the introductions. "Your names sound familiar… and I'm pretty sure those aren't the ones you used in the fighting festival..."

I take a deep breath and stiffen my resolve as I say, "they are part of the group known as The Seven Deadly Sins."

* * *

A/N: Happy New Year everyone! I can't believe that it is 2017 already! Like what happened? Did I black out and somehow still update stories? If so well... yay me! XD haha I finished my first story the other day guys! It was so exciting and sad at the same time. If you haven't gotten a chance I, of course recommend checking it out. ;) It's an AU about Meliodas finding the sins! It's called **Goldilocks and the Sins.**

I know a bunch of you reading this one are probably like "Luv, finish this story before you do anything else" and "Did you remember that one shot you said was going to be continued? What about that one?" and maybe "You can't be starting something else! We need you here!" Well as flattering as all your kind words are I AM starting another project and I AM continuing **A Genie Named King** (looking to get it over to my beta soon). BUT no worries dear luvly readers! I will also be continuing this! Destiny is my baby and I will watch this child grow until it leaves me for college! XD

*cough, cough*

Um... well that note got of hand quickly. ANYWAYS back to this chapter! YES! Mel and Ellie kissy time! It finally happened! Whoop whoop! We're also back at the castle! Only good things can happen now that Ellie's home right? Right?!

As always thank you everyone for all your continued support! Seeing the views on each of my stories go up leaves such a warmth in my lil heart! Add all the reviews, follows and favorites that you guys continue to shower me with and the Luv just doesn't know what to do with all the feelings she has! Seriously, thank you guys!

Luv~


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter 38**

"Uh, you wanna repeat that?" Veronica demands, irritation rolling off her in waves. "I know you didn't just say what I _think_ you said."

She stomps over to me and starts poking my chest. _Hard._ I hear muffled laughter coming from the group as my sister continues to scold me. A quiet, "hold it Capt'n," reaches my ears just before the fuming purplette speaks again.

"Because it _sounded_ like you just said you invited the criminal hands for hire, the Seven Deadly Sins, into our home," Veronica switches up her torture to grab my ear. "I know you aren't stupid Ellie, so I really must have just misheard you, right?"

"Ah, ah, Veronica!" I plead. "St-stop!"

"Answer my question Ellie."

"You heard right!" I squeak and she releases her hold on my ear, dumbfounded. "They _are_ the Seven Deadly Sins. I went to find them."

"Princess Elizabeth," Hendrickson stares at me worriedly and I flush. I momentarily forgot he was there, seeing my sisters again had clouded my mind. I can't believe he and the Sins just witnessed me getting in trouble. I nibble my lip anxiously.

"Why would you do such a thing Elizabeth?" Margaret, usually so composed and stoic, has her brows furrowed in confusion.

"To help Father!" I regain my strength. I will not let them tell me I am wrong in this.

"Ellie," Veronica sighs. "You know there's no helping him."

I scowl at her. "No, I don't," I reply stubbornly. "I believe that if there's even the slightest chance that they can help Father we should let them!"

Silence greets my declaration as my sisters and Hendrickson mull over the information.

I use the opportunity to turn to the Sins. "I'm so sorry for their rudeness."

Ban snorts. "This ain't nuthin' new Ellie. We get this shit everywhere."

"But," I think back to all the people we've interacted with on our journey. "There's so many people that you help. They know you are good."

"It didn't always used to be like that," King informs me with a sad smile. Upon seeing my bemused expression he goes on. "When we left Camelot," he starts in a hushed whisper, keeping his voice from Hendrickson and my sisters, "the old king didn't appreciate it. He spread nasty rumors. Some true, some not. The effect was the same either way. Only recently did the people here in your kingdom begin to accept us."

"Why would he do such a thing?" I ask in horror. To try and ruin someone's life just because they disagreed with you? What kind of king was this man?

"Not everyone's a good person Elizabeth," Meliodas reminds me simply. Our eyes lock, a deeper meaning hidden behind his gaze much like it was just before we had shared our first kiss.

I blush at the memory, quickly averting my gaze.

"We've run into a lot of jackasses along the way, that's for sure," Diane comments offhandedly.

"What are you all going on about," Veronica agitatedly commands as she crosses her arms in front of her chest.

Ban opens his mouth to speak but King cuts him off with a polite bow, "nothing of consequence I assure you Princess Veronica. Merely a discussion on our false reputation."

 _How long have those two actually known each other that King can so easily cut Ban off before he says something stupid?_ I idly wonder. Every day I just seem to find more and more that I want to know about the Sins.

Veronica scoffs, "false my ass!"

"Veronica!" Margaret scolds, raising her usually quiet voice. "Enough. Elizabeth brought them here and we should trust her judgement."

Thinking I've finally caught a break I smile at my eldest sister, "thank you Margaret!"

"That being said," she starts and I immediately deflate. Nothing good ever follows those words. "If any trouble shall occur because of them you _will_ be held responsible. This is a serious matter Elizabeth. The consequences will be yours, and yours alone, if anything happens."

I swallow past the lump in my throat and nod. "Understood," I grumble.

"Good. Now that we have that covered," Margaret slips back into her normal pleasant self as she smiles kindly, "welcome to our home."

"Happy to be here," Meliodas chirps on behalf of his team. They all nod in agreeance.

"I feel I must apologize for the way we recieved you," the lavender haired woman frowns lightly.

"No need lady," Ban interrupts her. "Like we told lil Ellie, we're used to this shit."

"Ban," King hisses lowly, "language."

The white haired man gives the fairy a bemused expression, "my language?" He protests. "Have you _heard_ the words that come outta that one's mouth?" He points at Veronica, the accused woman blushing slightly as she huffs and looks away.

"Ah yes," Margaret does the closest thing to fidgeting I've ever seen her do. "We've been trying to coax her out of that nasty habit for a while now."

"Good luck with that," Meliodas chuckles as he slides his hands into his pockets. "Been trying to get him outta that for a few decades now," he gestures his head towards the Fox Sin.

"Pfft! I'm fuckin fantastic and you know it!"

All the Sins, minus Gowther, roll their eyes. I giggle, glad to see them all back to their usual selves. I was so nervous as to how they would be treated here and seeing them interact with my sisters on better terms eases my heart. The Sins mingle with my sisters and I smile. A hand on my shoulder makes me turn around.

Hendrickson glances down at me, "are you sure about them?" His expression is pained and I can't help but want to relieve his worries.

"Of course Sir Hendrickson," I tell him and squeeze his hand on my shoulder reassuringly. His eyes widen at my contact and I blush, wondering if I was being to bold. I quickly release my grip.

"You're… different," he tells me after a beat, letting his hand fall back to his side.

"A-am I?" I tuck a piece of hair behind my ear. I hadn't really realized it, but perhaps my time with the Sins _has_ changed me. I look up at him with round eyes, "is it bad?"

"Not at all," he gives me a soft smile that I can't help but return. I had feelings for Hendrickson for such a long time, but never had the opportunity to really talk to him. It's… odd to be conversing with him so easily.

"So what's the sleeping arrangements in this place," Meliodas cuts in as he steps up next to me a bit closer than would be deemed appropriate now that we are in the castle.

Hendrickson's smile falls and his gaze shifts to the blonde. "Sleeping arrangements? You're staying?"

"Yep!" Meliodas grins. "We just got invited to the wedding!"

Both our jaws drop in disbelief.

"R-Really?" I stare dumbfounded.

A smug smile plays at the blonde's lips as he says, "of course we were! What better way to thank us for watching over you?"

"I thought you weren't accepting compensation for your efforts?" Hendrickson quirks a brow at him.

"Well we said no at first," he shrugs easily. "But our advisor on these things says it's rude to refuse an invitation from a princess to her own wedding. So we're going!"

My brow furrows as I think of what _these things_ could mean. I push it aside and glance at the rest of the Sins. Diane and Ban converse eagerly about the idea, a change from Ban giving her such a hard time a few days ago. Gowther and King are looking at me. _It has to be one of them._

"So," I tilt my head curiously. "Who's the advisor on," I give Meliodas a pointed look, " _these things,_ that said you couldn't refuse?"

Before either can answer Ban's throwing an arm around Meliodas and says, "what? Don't want us around, Ellie?"

I flush. "No! That's not- I didn't mean too-"

"It was me," King answers my question and elbows Ban in the side. They exchange a glare before the fairy gives me a small smile. "We don't want to intrude, but…"

"I insisted," Margaret fills in for him. Veronica stands grouchily next to her.

My jaw slackens. I didn't expect Margaret to invite the Sins of her own will. I thought for sure that I would have to bring it up to her. At my bewildered expression she merely chuckles, the sound like tinkling bells.

"I trust your judgement, Elizabeth. Plus, Gilthunder, he, well," she begins to blush, wringing her hands in her dress.

"Turns out we know her future hubby!" Diane steps in to help my suddenly stuttering sister. "We're gonna be a surprise for him!" Margaret blushes even more.

"You do? How?" I sputter, completely unlady like.

"We've been to his kingdom a number of times when he was younger," Gowther informs me. "He was quite attached to the Captain if I remember correctly."

"Capt'n does seem to attract the royal folk, don't he?" Ban snickers sending a meaningful glance my way.

"What's that suppose to mean!" Diane scowls at him. She must have picked up on his teasing.

"I do believe he is referring to -" Gowther starts only to be interrupted.

"Arthur!" King shouts as he chucks his pillow at Gowther's face. Chastiefol hits hits mark and then flops to the floor. "He means King Arthur," the fairy expands. "That guy is fond of the Captain as well."

He reaches to grab his pillow and ignores the odd stares from my sisters and Hendrickson. Gowther, the poor guy, is completely baffled as to why he was just assaulted by a pillow. His glasses askew and hair a mess. Meliodas grins as Diane and Ban do their best to stifle their own laughter. The fairy king straightens and glances at me.

I send him a thankful smile.

There's no telling what Gowther would have said without King's interruption. Though I'm sure he came to the same conclusion as me. The Goat Sin was going to reveal that I'm… _attracted_ to Meliodas.

Not something I really need my family or Hendrickson to know right now.

"I'll have someone lead you to the guest wing then," Hendrickson speaks up. "There are plenty of rooms there for you to sleep as you wish."

"And where is that in relation to Elizabeth's room?" Meliodas asks plainly.

Icy blue eyes narrow slightly, "and why would you need to know?"

The air in the room seems tense as they wait for his answer.

I can't even believe this is a conversation they are having right now! What is Meliodas thinking asking such a thing? His green eyes shift to me for a second and I notice a spark in them. I glance to the floor, the look in his gaze reminding me again of our heated kiss. I've been an awkward mess ever since, though only Meliodas seemed to notice. _Now that I think about it, perhaps Diane had as well._ She did offer to share one of the rooms after that night, King and Ban bunking together with Gowther in the attic. Something Meliodas wasn't exactly pleased with.

"Wanna make sure she's safe is all," he answered easily as he shrugged. My eyes involuntarily go back and forth between the two men.

"She's home, of course she is safe," Veronica scoffs. "Her traveling with you, on the other hand, was far more dangerous."

"Veronica," I chide gently, feeling the need to defend my friends. "I couldn't have been any safer out there then I was traveling with them."

I had been downright lucky to find Meliodas and Hawk when I did. _Lucky they found me,_ I correct myself.

Veronica's gaze pierces me and I do my best to stay strong. Any fidgeting would be seen as a sign of weakness under her gaze.

"Another wing?" Diane mulls over the idea out loud. "But I just got used to having Ellie as a roomie! I don't wanna go back to my own room," she complains with a pout.

"Well there are bedrooms in Elizabeth's wing," Margaret suggests to ease the shrunken giantess.

"Perfect! I'll take it," She beams triumphantly. She either doesn't pick up on Margaret pointing out she'd still be in her own room, or doesn't care.

King frowns at Diane's statement. "Is there more in that wing? I don't think we should be separated," he offers his opinion to the eldest princess. A teasing smirk from Ban has him backtracking his thoughts. "I- I mean for all of us. The five of us shouldn't be spread throughout the castle."

"Agreed," Meliodas chirps. "Got a few more rooms that way? Even if it's only two, we could make it work. We're used to cramped sleeping arrangements."

"Uh, well," Margaret thinks it over. I can tell she isn't exactly comfortable with them all being in the same wing as me, but she doesn't want to be rude either. "Yes, there are three other bedrooms," she nods her head, making her choice to trust them.

"Great!" Diane squeals happily. "This is going to be so awesome! I get a room to myself right?"

"Unless you wanna room with King," Ban wiggles his eyebrows helpfully.

The two of them flush.

"Eh, I'll room with King," Meliodas interrupts any squabbling between the three.

"What?" King and Ban shout.

"Capt'n!" The Fox Sin complains. "You're suppose to be my roomie!"

"Yeah!" King agrees. "I mean, I don't really wanna room with Gowther," he mumbles, "but I figured I would be."

"Rooming with Ban would be most interesting," Gowther chimes in as he pushes his glasses up. The Sins, minus Meliodas, shudder.

"You guys gotta problem with my decision?" Meliodas quirks a brow at his bickering team.

They go silent before answering, "no Captain."

"Good."

I stare at the blonde, wondering if he somehow knew it would play out like this. I hear a heavy sigh and turn to see it coming from Hendrickson. He straightens as soon as he notices me watching him. I smile softly and his own lips pickup.

"If Lady Elizabeth wishes for her new… friends to reside so close, then it shall be," he tells them but he only has eyes for me.

I blush lightly at his intense gaze as I quietly answer, "thank you, Sir Hendrickson." He nods, the blue of his eyes softening.

"Lead the way Hendy!" Ban's voice carries loudly through the room, interrupting Hendrickson and I.

The Grand Master slowly tears his gaze from me. He studies Ban for a second before responding, "of course." Hendrickson glances back at my sisters. "Was there anything else you needed of me?"

"No, Sir Hendrickson, you have done quite enough, thank you," Margaret answers before Veronica can. "Please feel free to relax for the rest of the day. I know you have been working hard these past few weeks." She sends a meaningful glance my way before taking hold of Veronica. She drags her towards the door, "I need to speak with you."

"If this is another lecture on-" Veronica starts grouchily but silences after a glare from Margaret.

Hendrickson bows his head at the retreating pair, "you're too kind my lady." He turns back to address the group as soon as they are gone. "If you would all follow me."

Gowther steps up beside the Grand Master to engage him in conversation about the palace structure. King, Diane and Ban fell in step behind them. Before I know it only Meliodas and I are left in the room. My eyes widen as I realize this is the first time we've been alone since two nights ago. I shift my stare to find Meliodas is already studying me.

"W-we, should-"

"Why are you avoiding me?" Meliodas cuts me off.

My mouth drops open at his abrupt question. His lips are set in a tight line as he awaits my answer. I fidget as I reply, "I-I'm not."

"Elizabeth," his tone leaves no room for another excuse. After a moment he adds, "is this about the other night?"

I gawk at him for figuring it out so quickly. _Not that it was that hard,_ I ignore the voice in my head.

A sigh slips past his lips. "Figured," he runs a hand through his blonde hair.

He scrutinizes the room before grabbing my hand and leading me over to a well hidden corner. No one would see us if they stepped into the vast area, I realize as he cages me against the wall. He leans in close and my breath hitches. My heart pounding in excitement.

"If we have a problem," his quiet voice runs over my lips, "then you need to tell me, Elizabeth."

I'm momentarily dazed by the feel of his breath against me. "S-Sir Meliodas," I reply shakily, unable to say anything else in the moment.

One of his hands moves from the wall to touch my bare shoulder. His fingers leave goosebumps against my skin as he follows the path down to my hand. Our fingers intertwine and he squeezes. I look away, unable to decipher the shade of green his eyes have taken. His other hand gently leads my stare back to his.

"I don't know how you feel if you don't tell me," Meliodas says, voice low as he releases my chin. I still can't form words, my knees shaking in anticipation as his lips near mine. "Elizabeth," he breathes.

I close my eyes, expecting to feel his lips press against my own.

Nothing.

I crack an eyelid open and I realize Meliodas is no longer in front of me.

"Sir Meliodas?" I step out from the hidden spot and find him not far away.

"We should probably get going," he explains as he makes his way towards the door. He throws a cheeky smile over his shoulder. "Coming?"

I nod numbly. I take a wobbly step and trip over my own feet. I brace myself for the harsh floor. A low chuckle by my ear prompts me to open my eyes. I'm not surprised to find myself tangled up with Meliodas on the floor. I don't know how he managed to move so fast to wedge himself between me and the tile, but I can't exactly complain either. I push off his chest slightly to get a better look at the man beneath me.

His green eyes are bright with mirth as a small smile plays at his lips. "Didn't really think you'd pull the damsel in distress thing to get back in my good graces."

"I-I didn't do it on purpose!" I deny with warm cheeks. _Note to self, don't ever ignore Sir Meliodas._

He grins at the sound of my voice. "There ya are! Thought I broke you for a second back there," his arms wrap around my waist. "Ready to answer my question now?"

"I… didn't do it on purpose," I repeat. Only now I'm talking about ignoring him, not falling on him.

A thoughtful look overtakes his face as he sits up. I fall into his lap. I attempt an escape but his hands sit firmly on my hips. The material of my dress rides high as I straddle him. My face is on fire at our intimate position, even if the room is empty at the moment.

"... Do I make you nervous?" He questions softly, the tone completely throwing me off.

My mouth goes dry. I nod until I find my voice. "Not in a bad way," I tell him.

"Why did you avoid me then?"

"I didn't try to. I just got caught up in hanging with Diane and… I was a little embarrassed," I admit in a small voice not meeting his stare.

His fingers graze the side of my face as he brushes a strand of hair behind my ear. His hand returns to stay against my cheek. "You could have just told me. I wouldn't be upset if you said you needed space."

"Are you mad at me?" I can't help but ask as I find myself leaning into his touch.

"Hmm," he hums as he thinks over my question. "More dissapointed I suppose."

"Disappointed?" I blurt out before I can think about it.

"Well sure," he smiles charmingly. "I finally got you to kiss me and then you go hiding from me."

My mind halts.

 _Wait a minute…_

"You… were waiting for… _me_ , to kiss you?"

"Course I was."

"Why?"

He tilts his head to the side as he eyes me curiously. "I like to think I made my advances pretty obvious," I blush hotly as all those moments between us flash in my mind. "That being said I needed you to be the one to take it to the next step."

"But… you had to realize how I…" I pause unwilling to confess how deep my feelings for him have grown just yet. "... how I felt."

 _Yeah, that's vague enough._

Meliodas shrugged. "Better to let you make the first move either way."

It strikes me that perhaps Meliodas isn't as confident as I've let myself believe. He too must have his own insecurities. I've thought of him as some unbreakable force that I couldn't fully understand. But if he really had no qualms, he would have taken a kiss from me much sooner than the one I gave to him. Knowing that he let me see this side of him that I'm sure most don't know, warms my heart.

"I'm sorry Sir Meliodas."

"Huh?" The bemused expression on his face is delightfully adorable. The sight of it makes me smile.

"You must have been nervous too. I'm sorry I didn't take your feelings into account," I tell him.

His eyebrows shoot up before he glances away mumbling, "I wasn't nervous."

I swear I see a pink tinge to his cheeks.

A giggle escapes me. He huffs, bottom lip poking out slightly. I smile lightly at his stubbornness and place a gentle kiss to his cheek. "I won't do that again," I vow as I pull back.

I don't make it far before his hand slides up my back to grip my neck lightly, giving me plenty of space to pull away as he guides me forward. His confident smile is back in place. My eyes widen as our lips get closer. My heart begins an excited rhythm in my chest.

"Which part?" He questions lowly. "The ignoring me or the laughing at me?"

"Um.. both?"

"Well if it leads to you being in my lap like this, suppose I can't be to mad."

I fight through my embarrassment as I reply, "good."

He chuckles lightly as he shakes his head. His green eyes lock with my aqua. "Elizabeth… can I kiss you?"

"Of course Meliodas," I tell him, a small quiver in my voice. My legs tighten around him as I say, "you don't even have to ask."

 _Because I would be one hundred percent okay with him kissing me anytime he wants._ The thought cause a nervous flutter in my stomach as he smirks.

He closes the distance between us. The feel of his lips against mine sends a pleasant shiver through my body. Every nerve ending sparks excitedly as I eagerly kiss him back. I don't know why on Britannia I roomed with Diane these past few days.

His hands move in sync to my backside, pulling me closer to him. I moan as our hips come into contact. He growls lightly in response to me.

Then, all to suddenly, he draws away.

I'm about to protest when he places a finger to my lips, silently urging me to be quiet. I try to sit still. Somehow our kiss had gotten out of control… again. I idly wonder if this will be a common occurrence between us. All thoughts of the possibilities leave my mind as I finally hear what Meliodas must have heard.

Footsteps.

Meliodas lifts me up. We're behind the door and I'm somehow shifted onto his back. His hands are under my thighs, holding me up as I grip the back of his shirt. The door swings open and a maid walks through. Meliodas quietly slips behind her as he takes me out the door. He sprints farther down the hall to get us to safety.

I slid down his back and let out a heavy sigh.

"Well that was exciting," the Dragon Sin beams down at me. "Should probably catch up with them hmm?"

"Y-yeah," I nod. I don't even want to imagine the teasing I'll receive if any of the Sins find out why we lagged behind.

* * *

A/N: Hello luvly readers! Welcome to another installment of Destiny! Hopefully you enjoyed it! Things are starting to move a long here and I hope you guys are as excited for it as I am! Stuffs happening. Exciting stuff, new stuff, all kinds of stuff! I'm hoping to get some more writing done for this next week while I'm on vacation, but no promises. Hopefully this chapter (and a new chapter I posted for another story) will keep you busy until I can post again. ;)

As always, your support means so much to me guys! I can't get over how far this story has come. Thank you!

Luv~


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter 39**

I don't know how, but Meliodas manages to get us caught up with the group before they arrived at the wing.

The only one who made any notice of our arrival was Ban.

The Sin of Greed sent a wink our way before resuming his conversation with King. The two of them seemed to be debating something. I couldn't focus on the words as I try to calm my racing heart. Something about kissing Meliodas again in my own home caused a weird flutter in my stomach. _I wonder how I'll feel when he's in my bedroom._

I freeze at the thought.

 _Ah!_ I internally scream. _Bad Elizabeth! No, no, no! Father would kill me if he ever found out I had a man in my room! Not to mention if it was the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins!_

"Elizabeth."

I jump and throw a hand over my mouth to muffle my scream. Diane copies my reaction, only hers is to stifle her laughter. I settle down as I realize it was her who said my name. A pleasant smile spreads across her face. She glances in front of us and I realize that it's just the two of us in the hall.

"Soo~," she sings and an evil smirk pulls at her lips. "Where were you two?"

My eyes widen. "You noticed?" I squeak, horrified.

She rolls her eyes. "Duh, all of us did! Well," she pauses to think. "Probably not Hendrickson. I think he would have said something if he did. What's up with him by the way?"

"Um, what do you mean?"

Diane shoots me a dubious look. "You're kidding right?"

I frown, "no?"

She matches my frown, "you two seem pretty damn close." She crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"We're really not," I keep my voice low and walk down the hall.

Diane follows. "Then what's with all the touching and blushing and smiles and-." She stops and I turn around. She looks absolutely crestfallen, "I thought you were in love with Captain?"

"I am!" I insist quietly. This is not a conversation to be had in the hallway with the men somewhere out in front of us. They could be listening around that next corner for all I know. I grab Diane's hand and lead her to my room, "come on."

We take the corner and sure enough the men are at the end of the hallway. Each of them stare at us, slightly confused. Diane gives them a timid wave and I bow my head.

"Thank you for showing them the way Sir Hendrickson. I think we will be fine from here," I tell him with a kind smile.

He fights to keep a blank face as he asks, "are you sure?"

"Of course. Thank you again for your help."

"Very well," he nods. He passes by Diane and I. His final words, "I shall see you tomorrow Lady Elizabeth. If you need me before then just send for me."

I blush and nod.

As soon as he's out of earshot, Diane whirls on me wrenching her hand out of my grip. "See?! That's exactly what I was talking about!"

"What did he say?" King pipes up curiously as they make their way towards us.

 _Oh no, they heard her!_ I stare at Diane with wide eyes. _Shut up, shut up!_ I mentally plead.

"Something about, _if you need me just send for me,_ " she imitates. "Or some bull shit like that. What is up with that guy Ellie?"

"Ah, well," I fidget wishing I could have better prepared to tell them what Meliodas already knew.

Hendrickson thinks we are engaged.

Maybe.

Possibly?

Before I had left to find the Sins both Hendrickson and my Father had mentioned it. I never said yes. But I didn't exactly say no either. I had told Father to let me think about it.

"He's just worried about her," Meliodas spoke up. Everyone, myself included, stares at him in surprise. "He has it stuck in his head that they're engaged," he explains easily as he puts his hands behind his head and looks to the ceiling.

"What?!" They all shriek together.

I ignore them momentarily as I study the blonde I'm in love with. There was something off in his tone when he said Hendrickson believes us to be engaged. I don't doubt his words. They only further prove what the Grand Master's actions had been displaying.

But it gives me a weird feeling.

Diane places her hands on my shoulders and forces me to look at her. Her amethyst eyes are panicked. "Is it true? Are you really engaged?"

"No," I shake my head. "I never agreed to anything. But, the proposal was brought up by my father beforel I left. Hendrickson has yet to speak to me about it," I confess. It's easier telling them the truth than I thought it would be. "He asked Father for my hand, but that's as far as it got."

Her shoulders relax and she lets out a heavy sigh. "Thank goodness!" Diane pulls me in for a hug. "We really would have to kidnap you if that was the case," she teased and leaned back with a smile

"Diane!" I flush. I meekly search the hall. "Don't say stuff like that here! You could get in trouble."

"Pft," Ban snorts. "As if that would be anything new."

"Trouble does seem to always find us," Gowther comments offhandedly. "Or perhaps that we find trouble. I haven't recovered sufficient data to draw a satisfying conclusion yet."

"Sometimes it's more fun not to know Goatman," Ban gives him a crooked grin.

"In what scenario?" The Sin of Lust's brows furrow. "In all cases I find being informed to the utmost of my ability has always served us well."

A contemplative expression takes over the Fox Sin's face for a second before a wicked gleam takes over his eyes. "A scenario huh?" He spins towards me and Diane and I stiffen.

 _Oh no._

"Well, we all know that Capt'n and Ellie were held up back in the whatever room that was. According to _your_ logic Goatman, we should know what they were up to," Ban grins evilly at my horrified expression.

"Is knowing what they were up to, beneficial in some way?" He tilts his pink head.

"It could be," Ban shrugs easily. "We don't know unless we find out right?"

My mouth drops.

"Correct," Gowther nods sagely. "Ellie," he turns to me and I find myself taking a step back. I bump into Diane who lets out a soft giggle. "What activities where you and the Captain pursuing during your delayed arrival?"

"Activities?" I squeak.

"Activities?" Meliodas parrots. "Huh," he places his hands on his hips and fights a smile. "Well, where should I start?"

"The beginning would be most appreciated," Gowther replies monotone.

"Yeah," Ban cackles. "Start at the beginning."

I stare at the group, unable to find my voice to stop the embarrassment I'm sure is to come. Well, more than I've already faced. I glance at Diane, she has no intentions of helping if the teasing smile is any sign, then over to King. He's my last hope of getting out of this little spell. He's usually the one to bail me out of uncomfortable situations these past few days when it came to teasings about Meliodas.

"Ah the beginning," Meliodas nods his head thoughtfully. "Well I cornered her, because as we all know she's been avoiding me these past few days."

"Oh yeah! I was wondering what was up with that!" Diane adds helpfully. She ignores the glare I shoot at her.

My gaze finally locks with King and he merely shrugs as if it say, _sorry, can't help you this time._ Which I take as him wanting to know why as well. Even he seems to be biting the inside of his cheek to fight a laugh or a smile at my predicament. I scowl at him and his smile breaks through.

King speaks up to try and hide it, "it did seem odd that you would change sleeping arrangements after so long."

"How would you know that?" I grumble feeling the need to sink into the ground.

"Ban's helpful sometimes," the fairy admits.

"Hey!" Ban locks the auburn haired man up in a chokehold. "I'm always helpful!"

"Well that's not true…" I say dejectedly. Memories of Ban _being helpful_ flood my mind.

Everyone laughs as Gowther points out, "indeed. Most of the scenes between the opposite genders on our team have been brought about by Ban."

That stopped the chuckles.

"Say what now?" Diane interrogates Gowther.

The pink haired man's brows furrow slightly in his confusion. "What now?"

I giggle lightly while Diane groans. "I mean, what _scenes_ has Ban set up Gowther."

"A few years back I began to notice his peculiar actions when he woke up in the middle of the night after an evening filled with drinking."

"So most nights," Meliodas adds in helpfully suddenly appearing by my side.

Gowther nods. "He would grab a drink, rearrange Diane onto King's pillow, laugh, and then go back to sleep."

Diane and King turn, in sync, to stare at the Fox Sin. A smile works its way on to Meliodas' face. I find my own growing to match. Who would have thought the whole _routine_ the giant and fairy got into was because of him?

"What were you doing up so late Goatman?" Ban doesn't confirm or deny the action.

"I don't sleep."

"Well that explains a lot," Ban mumbles.

"No, no it doesn't," King frowns. "Why would you…" he glances at Diane and they both blush. "Why would you move Diane onto Chastiefol."

The white haired man shrugs. "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"He was rather intoxicated at each instance," Gowther adds to his case.

"Why would making me think I climbed onto King's pillow at night be a good thing?" Diane takes a menacing step towards Ban.

Feeling like a little payback was in order for all the times Ban teased me, I quickly seize the opportunity and the distraction. "Didn't we just discuss the other night how Ban was trying to get them together for a long time now?" I direct my question to Meliodas, that familiar spark of mischief in his eye.

I do my best not to blush and keep a straight face. Knowing Meliodas was ready to tease right along with me, made my heart beat a little faster. Normally that spark meant trouble for me, but this time he is putting it to a different use.

"We sure did!" He chirps happily, easily going along with my idea.

Ban scowls at us while King and Diane exchanged confused glances. "Uh, when?" King asks timidly, probably already guessing the answer.

"Well when you guys were dancing together," I tell him with a bright smile. "Apparently Ban has been rooting for you two for quite a while. Though I do have to wonder… what set all that in motion."

I'm honestly curious. From what I know of Ban, he doesn't generally do anything he doesn't feel the need to do. Him deciding that King and Diane should be together, despite his obviously hidden fondness he held for the pair, it seemed out of character for him to act in such a way. He openly admits that he and Meliodas are best friends. So Ban wanting to make sure that his best bud was happy, by pushing the two of us together, made sense. King and Diane didn't.

Meliodas' eyes crinkle in amusement as he studies me. "Gowther? Don't suppose you remember what we were up to the day, or days before the first night Ban started his… matchmaking?"

"I am _not_ matchmaking!" Ban denies loudly. He looks ready to attempt murder on Meliodas but one quick look at me and he just huffs, crossing his arms.

"Indeed Captain. We were at the Fairy King's forest." Gowther ignores Ban's outburst.

I frown lightly. "Why would that matter?"

At my question, Diane giggles. "Well that's where Elaine is!"

My eyes widen in realization. "King's sister!" I remember, a thought forming in my mind. "You like her!"

"Yeah? So what?" Ban grumbles. "Nothing wrong with me liking her."

"No of course not!" I back track not wanting to offend him. Meliodas waits for me to put the pieces of the puzzle together that he's already solved. "King? What's your relationship like with your sister?"

"Uh, good, I guess?" He answers unsure where I'm going with my line of questioning.

"Diane, would you say you and Elaine got along?"

The shrunken giantess perks up excitedly. "Oh yeah! We had lots of fun together. She kept saying how cute and sweet I was," she giggles, pulling a pigtail in front of her blushing face. "She even mentioned how fun it would be to have a sister like me!"

"She what?!" King gawks, his mouth falling open as red overtakes his features.

"Well lookie there," Meliodas snickers as he threw an arm over the fairy's shoulders. "Sounds like approval to me."

"Approval?" Diane tilts her head, clearly confused by his statement.

King keeps his voice low as he hisses something to Meliodas. I can only imagine it falls somewhere along the lines of, _don't you dare,_ if the shit eating grin on the blonde's face is anything to go by. I laugh lightly at them. Bright green eyes immediately find my aqua at the sound. I blush and offer him a shy smile causing his own to grow. I glance away, getting back to the subject at hand.

"Did Elaine mention this to you, by any chance Ban?" I ask, the smile I shared with Meliodas still dancing across my lips.

The white haired man stays silent.

Gowther uses it as a chance to speak. "She did," he confirms for me. "Is this pertaining information Ellie? Is there a correlation between Elaine mentioning her affection for Diane to Ban and Ban carrying out the sleeping arrangements between King and Diane?"

Meliodas chuckles at the look of horror on King's face. Diane is blushing heavily, now realizing the implications of Meliodas' earlier statement. Ban's face is expressionless as he stares at Gowther.

Than a big smile cracks over his face.

"Goatman!" He says to loud. "Let's go and find our room, shall we?"

Before Gowther even gets a chance to respond, he's being dragged farther down the hall. The white haired man throws me a look over his shoulder, promising to get me back for this. The poor Sin of Lust is completely bewildered at being handled like an object. Diane claims the opportunity to speak.

"Ah, I'm um… going to grab a room too," she squeaks out embarrassed. She purposefully avoids looking in King's direction as she sprints into a room.

"Well," King breaks the silence that follows the three Sins' exits. "I'm going to find a rock to crawl under." He attempts to free himself from Meliodas' hold around his shoulders.

"Ah come on," the blonde gives him one last reassuring squeeze before letting him go. "It wasn't that bad."

King shoots him a dubious glare.

Meliodas continues unperturbed. "It'll be fine. You two will either go right back to dancing around each other or _actually_ move forward with your relationship! Diane was just embarrassed. I think she was happy about it!"

" _What_ about her running away and not looking at me says she's _happy_?" King prods agitatedly.

"She was smiling," Meliodas tells him with a big grin.

"Really?" The King of Fairies answers in disbelief.

He nods. "Now, why don't you go pick out a room for us? I think that one right there will work."

"Sure," the auburn haired man answers numbly, a dopey smile now on his face. He makes his way over to the room Meliodas pointed out, mumbling quietly to himself as his feet rose off the ground.

"No flying here, King," the leader of the Sins reminds him.

King looks confused for a second before landing back on his feet. "Sorry."

"It's fine, no one's watching and I know it's just cause you're happy," Meliodas respond with an easy shrug of his shoulders.

The Grizzly Sin blushes and ducks away behind the door.

"Why _isn't_ King floating around on Chastiefol?" I query Meliodas curiously. I thought it was odd. Ever since we left the Boar Hat this morning, the normally lounging fairy was walking just like the rest of us.

"One of the rules we have in new places," Meliodas explains. "Don't do anything to draw attention to yourself. Hence leaving Hawk behind for awhile."

"Why?"

"People already freak out when they realize who we are," he tells me as he slides his hands into his pockets. "Don't need to give them any more reason to run us out of town. Fairies aren't really seen out and about anymore. King floating and controlling Chastiefol is a dead giveaway to what he is. Same with Diane at her full height. Hell even just Ban getting into a fist fight could be announcing who we are."

I frown deeply as he lists the reasons. The fact that they feel the need to hide who they are here, in my home, upsets me.

"It's not a big deal, Elizabeth," he surprises me by taking my hand. "We're used to it."

"But this is my _home,_ Sir Meliodas," I argue back. "None of you should feel like you have to hide who you are. All of you are my friends. You should feel welcomed here."

He smiles cheerfully at me and it eases my worries. "As glad as I am to hear that, we don't wanna cause any trouble for you." He emphasises his words by squeezing my hand. "I'll let them know but don't be surprised if no one changes. Some habits are hard to break." His green eyes swirl with a hidden meaning I try to decipher. But he blinks and it's gone.

It saddens me to think that they aren't comfortable here, but I swallow down my words of protest and nod. He gives my hand one last squeeze and let it go. He takes a step back.

"Suppose I should go check on King," he dismisses himself.

I smile softly, "you're a good friend Sir Meliodas."

His eyes lock with mine and I'm reminded of the last night. I lean forward, fully intending to kiss him on the cheek, when his lips capture mine. I'm breathless at the sudden intensity of it and he's retreating just as quickly as he conquered.

I flush hotly at his actions.

And the smirk he's wearing.

"Just a reminder," he says simply.

"Of?"

"Being friends is cool… for now," he tacts on as he shifts his weight on his feet. "But I'd really like something more Elizabeth."

"S-Sir Meliodas!" I squawk, face on fire.

"I sure do love it when you say my name." The dangerous glint in his eyes is all the warning I get before his lips cover my own once again.

His hands wrap around me to grasp my backside. It catches me off guard and my mouth opens in surprise. His tongue is moving pleasurable against my own. I do my best to follow his lead but the best I can do is moan. Meliodas responds with his own, the vibrations sending a pleasant shiver throughout my body. He pulls back, eyes dark with want. An expression I'm sure I mirror.

"You keep that up and I don't think I'll make it back to my room," he whispers huskily.

I bury my face in his neck, torn between letting him go. Or dragging him with me.

Meliodas' hands move from my rear to rub my back in a soothing motion. It's as if he knows how riled up I am and is trying to calm me. I take deep breaths, knowing that he's doing this for my benefit so I can think clearly. Though, as his breathing grows to match my own, I wonder if he's trying to calm his own racing mind as well.

He stiffens a moment before relaxing once again.

"Sir Meliodas?" I pull back to look down at him. "What's wrong?"

His eyes trail over the doorways each of the Sins had disappeared into. "We have some eavesdroppers."

"Eavesdroppers?" I hear Gowther's muffled question through the door. "But I'm not wet."

"What?" Ban replies, confused.

"Eavesdrop, the ground to which water drips from eaves," Gowther explains. "I can't seem to find any cracks in the ceiling. Ellie," he raises his voice and I can just imagine him trying to find holes in the ceiling. "Does the roof leak?"

"Can it Goatman," Ban's grumbled reply barely reaches my ears.

I pink as the realization that the Sins have, once again, overheard, if not witnessed, something I'd rather no one did. I drop my head back onto Meliodas' shoulder. "Oh, goddesses."

The blonde bar owner chuckles lightly as he wraps me up in a hug. "Suppose I'll have to teach them some manners."

"You won't hurt them… too much will you?" I mumble against his skin.

"Na, just reminding them of what they should already know." He places a kiss to my forehead. "Have a goodnight Elizabeth. Maybe since Hawk isn't here I'll sneak into your room," he gives me a wide cheeky grin.

"Sir Meliodas!" I gasp and narrow my eyes lightly. "Don't you dare!"

He quirks a brow. "You don't want me too?"

I avoid his gaze as I answer, "it doesn't matter what I want. We are in the castle, for a man to be in a lady's room… it's improper."

He snorts. "But it was okay for you to be in mine?"

"T-that was different," I lamely excuse.

"Hmm, whatever you say Elizabeth," he agrees easily enough. Another kiss to my lips and he makes his way to the room next to my own. "See you tomorrow?" He asks with his hand on the handle.

"Of course," I nod and give him a small smile. "Someone has to make sure you all don't destroy the castle," I tease.

Meliodas grins brightly, "fair enough! Night Elizabeth."

"Goodnight Sir Meliodas."

* * *

 _It's dark again._

 _But only for a few seconds before a light greets me. I'm in that same garden as I was before. My feet move on their own towards someone standing underneath a large tree._

" _Hendrickson!" I exclaim happily._

 _The man turns around, eyes bright as he gazes at me. He appears just the same as the Hendrickson I know. "Lady Elizabeth." He bows._

" _Oh don't start with that again! Just Elizabeth is fine Hendrick," I stress my own nickname for him as I pout._

" _My apologizes, Elizabeth," a small smile tugs at his lips. I wish he would just let it show. He has a nice smile but doesn't often showcase it. He offers me his arm and I take it without hesitation._

" _To what do I owe this unexpected visit?" I curiously prod as he leads me through the garden. "It's not often I get to see you."_

 _He smiles gently and I find myself admiring his features. "That will change soon enough." Hendrickson comes to a stop near one of the many garden entrances. "I have an early gift for you."_

" _Really?"_

 _He nods and then waves towards the doorway. "As you know, your safety is my utmost priority." A short man steps around the corner. I turn my back to him and address Hendrickson fully._

" _You know I hardly leave the castle grounds, and when I do Father insists a small army accompanies me." I tell him the same thing I've told him a thousand times, "I don't need anymore guards."_

 _Hendrickson smiles, ice blue eyes lighting up despite my words. "I know," he replies simply. "That's why I found him." He gestures behind me and I finally look at the newcomer._

 _He's shorter then me, with blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. He wears a red sleeveless shirt, dark leather pants, and armor clad boots. My breath catches in my throat as his gaze locks with mine._

" _This is Meliodas," Hendrickson introduces the blonde, who dips his head in respect. "He's the best swordsman in all the land. His presence will cut down on your need for that army your father insists you have. He shall be your personal guard."_

 _The green eyed stare returns to my own. My heart hammers in my chest as he takes a step closer, his hand outstretched. Automatically my hand lifts, forced from years of formal greetings. He grasps mine within his own and bows low. His eyes never leaving me._

" _Princesses Elizabeth," he greets, lips gaining ground towards my hand. "I'm all yours."_

 _He ends the simple statement with a kiss to my hand._

* * *

I bolt straight up in bed from the shock. I trace where his lips had been, swearing I can still feel the heat. My heart beats viciously inside my ribcage, just like it had in the dream. I can't seem to gather any of my thoughts. The only thing I can think is;

 _Well that was weird._

* * *

A/N: Ahhh! So much is happening! Like for real guys, I'm so freaking excited! XD I'm literally squealing and I wrote this damn chapter! haha Get it together Luv, you already know what's going on... though maybe that's why I'm so giddy? Who the freak knows? (not me). We're getting more information but at this point it's probably more question inducing then answers XD Hopefully you all enjoyed it anyways!

Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! It's always wonderful hearing from you guys! Luv you all!

Luv~


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter 40**

My mind is reeling as I crawl out of bed. _What is with these dreams?_ First there's the horrific one I've been having for years. Then one with Meliodas and now, Hendrickson? I press the heel of my hand to my forehead and take a deep breath. _This doesn't make any sense._ Things rarely have though since I joined the Sins.

I poke my head out the door and search the hallway. Deserted. I slip out my door, shutting it gently and knock on the one next to my own. I frown as I realize, _Meliodas picked the room next to mine. Did he do that on purpose?_

There's no sound inside the room so I knock again. "Sir Meliodas? Sir King?"

The door creaks open and I'm surprised to find King is the one to answer.

"Ellie?" He yawns loudly. He blinks continuously, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes. "What are you doing up?"

Before I could answer, another voice chimes in, far more awake then King's. "Elizabeth?"

"Sir Meliodas?" I knit my brows together. King steps aside and lets me into the room. He studies the empty hall before shutting the door.

I turn my attention to try and find Meliodas. "In the bed," King points out helpfully. His own feet lift off the floor and take the empty one. He collapses on top of it, snores escaping him seconds later.

I wander over to the other bed and Meliodas' bright smile greets me. "Yo, Elizabeth. Didn't think you'd be the one sneaking into my room tonight," he cheekily says.

I blush, "that's not what I'm doing."

"No?" He deflates lightly at my admission before changing his tune. "What are you doing here then?"

I ignore his question and sit on the bed. There's a lot more bulk to Meliodas than normal, I notice. I frown, already having an idea of _why_ Meliodas didn't come to the door when I first knocked. I pull back his covers and find my suspicions confirmed.

Meliodas is tied up in rope. Again.

At seeing my confused expression, he chuckles. "King thought I was going to try and sneak out of the room," he shrugs at the explanation. "Fed me some bull about how it wouldn't be proper now that we're in the castle."

"So exactly what I told you?"

He grins, "pretty much."

I giggle and shake my head fondly. "Were you really going to sneak into my room?"

"No," he admits. "You told me not too. Tried telling King that but he didn't believe me. Stupid fairy."

"I heard that Captain," King mumbles sleepily. He sits up and groans. "What's the problem Ellie? I don't think you should be in here. No one seems to be paying attention to your hall, but that doesn't mean they won't come by to check on you."

I stare at King. _How does he know so much?_ I shake the thought from my head. "I… can't sleep," I settle with. Meliodas' gaze is suddenly intense and I wonder if he knows that I've had another dream.

"You can crawl in with me," Meliodas suggests, wiggling to make room for me in the bed. I blush, knowing how much I want to. But I'm nervous at the same time. Sleeping next to him platonically is one thing, now that we have kissed, I'm not sure that it will be so simple anymore.

Hence me sharing a room with Diane the past few days.

"No Captain, we've been over this," King drags a hand down his face. From his tone I wonder just _how many_ times did they have this conversation. Instead of listing the reasons again, he directs his attention back to me. "I can walk you over to Diane's room? I'm sure she wouldn't mind some company."

"And _we've_ been over this," Meliodas chimes in before I can get a word in. "You could just go to Diane's room and leave me and Elizabeth alone."

"C-captain! For the last time NO!" King stutters out, face completely red. "We can't just go sneaking into rooms here. It's the _royal palace,_ " he stresses and narrows his eyes at Meliodas. "You know just as well as I do that moving out of your room in the middle of the night is a _bad idea._ "

The two have an intense staring contest for what feels like minutes.

Then Meliodas lets out a sigh. "Fine. Take her over to Diane's room."

King's posture relaxes at his words, the stiffness leaving his shoulders. "Thank you. You ready to go now Ellie?"

I worry my bottom lip, debating if I want to tell Meliodas about my dream. Both their eyes are on me and I fidget.

"Why don't you go let Diane know she has a guest coming?" Meliodas suggests, green gaze shifting over to King.

The fairy looks ready to protest but bites his tongue and nods. "I'll be back in a few minutes." He walks over to the door and leaves Meliodas with one last warning glare. "Stay in the ropes."

"Yeah, yeah," the blonde shakes his head but smiles at the man nonetheless. King nods and disappears, shutting the door softly behind him. "So what's wrong?" Meliodas wastes no time.

"I had another dream." No point in beating around the bush when we have such a limited window.

He quirks a brow, "about me again?" A cheeky smile takes over his face, "I remember the last time you had a dream about me."

I blush hotly. "S-Sir Meliodas!" I scold.

He chuckles, "sorry, sorry. What was it about?"

"Uh, well…" I struggle to put together the words how I want them. "You w-were in it." His smile grows again. "But… so was Hendrickson." His smile drops.

"...Okay?"

"I m-met him in the garden where I found you in the l-last dream," I whiz through the explanation, ignoring his wide eyed stare as I inadvertently tell him about my last dream as well as the current one. "He s-said he had a gift for me. I don't know _why_ he was giving me a gift, but it felt like I had known him for a long time. I-I was teasing him for n-never seeing me," I avoid Meliodas' gaze at all cost. "Then you show up and…"

"And?" He prompts me gently.

"Y-you were his gift to me. My own personal guard." I blush hotly, the dream sounding absolutely ridiculous now that I've said it out loud.

Meliodas is suspiciously quiet. I peek at him cautiously to find his intense green gaze studying me. His face is blank and I can't read what he's thinking at all.

Then he laughs. "Dreaming about getting me as a present hmm?" He teases me lightly. "If you want me Elizabeth, you only need to ask!"

"S-Sir Meliodas!" I squeak and throw my hands over my face. His hands pull my own a way. My eyes widen as I eye the ropes in a pool at his waist as he sits up. "Y-you're out of your ropes!"

He's puzzled for a second before he looks down. "Oh. Yeah, I could always get out."

My mouth drops as I remember all the times I thought he was hindered by the twine.

"Not the point here," he interrupts anything I could manage to say. "I wouldn't worry about it too much Elizabeth, okay? No need to stress yourself out over a dream." He gives me a small smile, but it doesn't have it's normal brightness.

"Sir Meliodas…" I trail off, unable to even think straight with all the questions suddenly spinning in my mind.

"It'll be fine," he reiterates and presses a soft kiss to my forehead as he wraps his arms around me. My eyes slide shut and I nod, relaxing into his warm embrace.

The door opens.

"Damnit Meliodas!" King hisses quietly. I spring away from the blonde's hold. "I told you to stay in the ropes."

"Oops?"

The King of Fairies sighs heavily. "Whatever, Diane's ready for you, Ellie. We better go while the hall is still clear."

"Alright," I nod and attempt to move off Meliodas' bed. His arm is around my waist once more and stops me. My back falls against his chest. He rests his head on my shoulder as he stares at King. A small quirk to his lips. I feel my face heat up but don't try to move again, curious to what will happen next.

"So King," he starts off with false innocence. "Did you put the moves on Diane?"

King flushes, "w-what?!" He tugs anxiously at his collar, "w-we didn't do anything."

"What a waste," Meliodas shakes his head, disappointed by the fairy's claim. He pulls me closer. "All these empty rooms and no one is taking advantage of them." He blows in my ear.

"A-ah!" I squeak. That familiar warmth spreads through my veins. "Sir Meliodas!"

"If they don't want to use the extra space, you and I sure can," he whispers and I flush hotly as my heartbeat picks up.

"C-Captain!" King panics unsure of what to do. "Stop that! You shouldn't be doing those kinds of things here."

"Well I _wanted_ to do them in her room, like a gentleman," he gives the both of us an amused grin. "But you two seem to think that isn't proper or something."

"It isn't," we quickly tell him.

"Right, right," Meliodas responds. "So if King would just go back to Diane's room, all would be well."

My mouth drops and his hands move up from my waist to just underneath my chest. His hands are quick as they latch onto my breasts, giving them a firm squeeze. I jump, turning my head to stare wide eyed at Meliodas. A playful smirk tugs at his lips. I find myself wondering what would happen if King wasn't here.

My eyes grow even wider.

 _King is here._

I squeak and crawl out of Meliodas lap. I place my feet firmly on the ground. Before he gets a chance to grab me, I'm already dashing behind King for cover. The fairy's face is an intense shade of red and I'm unable to discern if it's from anger or embarrassment. _Probably both,_ I muse.

I place my hands on King's shoulders and peek over his head to stare at Meliodas. A large smile dances across his features. I thought that I had acted fast enough for him to be dazed by my quick feet. When in reality, _he let me get away._ That damn smile says it all.

King runs a hand down his face, mumbling something under his breath. He stares at Meliodas as he says, "I'll be back in a few minutes. Just going to walk Elizabeth to Diane's."

"Alrighty," Meliodas nods and the two of us turn to the door. King is about to shut it behind us when the blonde speaks again. "Don't be sneaking kisses from Diane, I'm timing you! I didn't get any from Elizabeth so you don't get to have any from Diane either!"

King slams the door and cringes as the sound is far louder than he wanted it to be.

"I really hate him sometimes," he tells me lowly as his cheeks seem to glow in the dark.

Though mine can't be much better.

I giggle as I say, "he's just teasing you. He's actually really happy for you."

"I know," he stops in the hallway, gaze set to the floor. "I'm happy for him too."

I tilt my head, wanting to ask him what he means.

His amber eyes lift up to lock with mine. "I _am_ happy that you two found each other Ellie, but…" he trails off. The determination swims in his eyes, but his face has softened.

"But what, Sir King?" I purse my lips, confused.

"I… shouldn't be saying anything at all," he runs a hand through his hair. "... Just... be careful."

"I don't understand."

King appears guilty as he says, "it's been a long time since we've seen him this happy. We don't want him to get hurt."

I instantly know the _we_ is the Sins. I frown as I reply, "I don't want him to get hurt either."

"Of course not," he swiftly agrees with me. "Just realize it's not going to be easy if you choose this path," King warns.

"Path? What path Sir King? I still don't understand what you're trying to tell me," I feel a sense of anxiety grip me.

I _know_ that what he's trying to explain is important. Something is waking in the back of my consciousness at his words but I can't grasp what it is or what that means. I reach for it and it slips past my fingers. My heart rate picks up and I began to feel dizzy. I don't understand what is happening.

Breathing becomes difficult.

"Whoa, Ellie? Are you alright?" King's muffled voice barely reaches my ears. He places his hands on my shoulder to help steady me. "Deep breaths okay? Focus on my voice and your breathing. In-" I breathe in. "Out." I release my breath. "Nice and slow."

I don't know how long we sit there. King guides me through my breathing, switching to counts of four for inhaling and exhaling. As soon as I'm able, I speak up.

"W-what was that?" I ask him shakily. "That's never happened before."

"Fantastic," King mumbles quietly. "I think you just had a small panic attack. I really can't be sure, but I've seen it before."

"A panic attack?"

He nods. "I'm really sorry Elizabeth," he uses my full name and it throws me. The only Sin to use my full name has been Meliodas. "I shouldn't have said anything, this is all my fault. I'm so sorry."

"King? Ellie?" Diane's head pokes out of a room a few doors down. "What are you two doing? Get in here!"

King refuses to meet my gaze again as the two of us do as we are told. Diane shuts the door behind us and glances between us. She frowns, instantly knowing something's wrong.

"What happened?" She demands.

"Ellie had a panick attack," King answers her, head still down.

Her eyes widen, "like Escanor gets sometimes?"

He nods.

"Oh, Ellie. Are you okay?" She wraps me up in a hug.

"Yes… I'm fine Diane." I relax into her embrace. Exhaustion threatens to take ahold of me, but I want answers.

"What caused it?" The shrunken giantess wonders out loud.

"I did."

She releases me and whirls on King. Her hands fly to her hips as she scowls at him. "What did you do?"

"I just… I told her to be careful is all," King confesses and folds into himself in the face of Diane's anger. "That this path won't be easy if she takes it."

"King," she exasperates. "He's going to be really mad at you, ya know?"

He solemnly nods.

"No," I speak up interrupting the two. "It's not Sir King's fault. He was just trying to help me. I… I got upset because I didn't understand and…" I look at King, his amber eyes guilty as he returns my gaze. "... I know what you were trying to say is important. I didn't understand. _I don't_ understand. But…"

I smile.

"Thank you Sir King," I bow. "I'll make sure to remember your words for the future. And…" I blush as I debate whether to say this next part or not. "... I won't hurt Sir Meliodas. I want him to be happy as well."

King finally smiles and my own grows.

I have no idea what exactly King had been trying to say, but I _know_ it's important. Like he just handed me some pieces to the puzzle that I've been trying to put together ever since I met Meliodas. Now I just need to figure out where to put them.

"Sheesh," Diane breaks the silence. She quirks a brow as she studies the two of us. "Just how long were the two of you in that hallway?"

"Shit!" King curses and tugs at his hair. "Meliodas told me to be back in a few minutes! We've definitely gone over that!"

Diane giggles, "add in the fact of what you told Ellie and you are soooo dead~!" She ribs with a bright smile and King studies her features. Like it's the last time he'll ever see her.

An idea pops into my head.

"Well," I start innocently. "You _could_ just tell him you were doing what he suggested." I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from smiling.

King pinks.

"What was that?"

"I can't _lie_ to him," King shakes his head, rejecting my idea and ignoring Diane's question. "He'd know, plus he told me _not_ to because he couldn't… well… yeah.." he finishes lamely.

"What is it?"

"If you followed through with it, it wouldn't be a lie," I argue back, also ignoring Diane's question.

"With what?"

"He told me not to though. I can't disobey an order," King attempts to reason.

"What order?"

"Sir Meliodas wouldn't be mad if you-"

"Hey!" Diane interrupts with an irritated stomp of her foot, shaking the room (and possibly the whole castle.) "What are you talking about?"

"Sir Meliodas asked if Sir King used his time wisely with you the first time he was here ," I ramble off quickly before the fairy get's a chance. "He then said King didn't get to kiss you because Sir Meliodas didn't get to kiss… me…" I flush as I remember the other half of what Meliodas said involved me.

"Oh." Diane responds light pink to her cheeks.

"So we were trying to somehow use that to get Sir King out of some of the trouble he is in," I explain to Diane.

King just stares at the two of us. Completely flabbergasted.

A slow smile works across Diane's face. "Well that's easy enough to solve!"

The shrunken giantess walks towards the fairy, his eyes widening. Diane leans over and presses a soft kiss to King's cheek.

"There!" She pulls back and beams. "Now you fulfilled Captain's request to _use your time wisely_ and didn't break his order to not kiss me since I'm the one who did the kissing."

King's mouth opened and closed, unable to form a response.

I giggle and push the broken fairy towards the door. "Think you can find your way back? Or do we need to walk with you?" I tease the silent man.

"I'll.. uh… be… fine," he dazedly replies. King opens the door and his feet lift off the ground.

"No flying, Sir King!~" I sing merrily as I remind him. His feet drop. "Goodnight. I hope all goes well with Sir Meliodas."

"Uh, yeah... Goodnight, Ellie." He turns his direction to Diane, red splashing against his cheeks. "G-Goodnight D-diane," he sputters.

Diane pulls a pigtail in front of her face as she giggles. "Night, King."

I shut the door behind him and turn to Diane. Our hands clasp together and we squeal.

"Diane!" I excitedly exclaim, absolutely giddy. "I can't believe you did that!"

"Me either!" She laughs, blush still on her cheeks.

"Did you see the look on his face!?"

"Yeah," she dreamily replies. "Isn't he adorable?"

I nod eagerly. "You both are!"

We spend a few minutes just giggling about the event that took place before she pulls me towards the bed. A serious expression takes over her features, one I haven't ever seen on her before. It makes me uneasy and I shift anxiously. Maybe coming to her room wasn't such a good idea.

"What happened?"

"Sir King already explained what happened in the hall…" I trail off, knowing that isn't the answer she wanted.

Her frown confirms it. "That's not what I meant," she huffs crossing her arms under her chest. "Why are you up right now in the first place? Why did you go to King and Captain's room?"

I open my mouth, trying to think up an explanation.

"If you wanted company, you would have just come straight here," Diane points out before I can even think of using that line. "So please, Elizabeth, tell me what's wrong." Her amethyst eyes plead me for the truth.

I glance away.

The pros and cons of telling her swarm through my mind. On the one hand, I have no idea what these dreams mean. She may think I'm crazy and brush it all off when I _know_ they mean something. Even if I don't know what that is. On the other, it would be nice to have someone to confide in that hasn't popped up in those dreams. I mull over these reasons and others before I decide.

"Well," I gulp and peek back at Diane. "I've been having these… dreams lately."

* * *

A/N: Hello luvly readers! It's been awhile hasn't it? Sorry about that. I didn't realize that it's been so long! I'm still here and writing no worries! It's just a little slow on my end of things with how busy I am in everything else, there hasn't been a lot of time for writing :( Hopefully that will change soon! At the very least I'll try to get out a chapter a month!

But enough of that, the chapter! I just, I can't even handle the cuteness that is our couples in this one. XD I luv Meliodas and Elizabeth. I luv King and Diane. So much luv in this chapter! And... questions.. so many questions.. XD I have to keep you guys on your toes right? Hopefully you enjoyed it! Can you believe we are at 40 chapters? I sure as heck can't! I have no idea what I envisioned over a year ago when I started this, but I don't think it ever would have gotten this far without the luv and support from you guys!

So thank you!

An extra special treat today with a Destiny update and a Genie update. Enjoy the luv! XD

Luv~


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter 41**

"Dreams?" Diane quirks a dark brow. "What kinda dreams?"

"Um, well… I don't really know how to classify them," I nibble my lip. "They all seem pretty random to me…"

King's warning nags at the back of my mind.

"Hmm, how about you start with the first one and then we go from there?" Diane tilts her head as she studies me, an unreadable expression on her face.

"S-sure," I find myself stuttering for an unknown reason. Probably because I'm nervous. I haven't told anyone about _all_ of my dreams. Not even Meliodas. He doesn't know about my first one. "T-The first one is m-me dying."

"What?!"

"Like I'm in a r-room and, and, there's this, spear in my chest and I, c-can't get it out," I struggle to say. My breathing becomes labored once again. I remember King's words and take deep breaths.

"Easy Ellie," Diane soothes, her hand rubbing my back in calming circles. "That's a terrible dream to have."

I nod, moving my tongue around to try and wet my dry mouth. "I used to have it a lot… a long time ago before they suddenly… stopped."

Diane frowns. "When did it start again?"

"I've only had it once," I explain, thankful for that small fact. "It was… the night I met Meliodas and Hawk actually." My brows knit together. "That's… odd."

All of these weird dreams seem to have started with me meeting Meliodas. I've never had them before. With the exception of that one from when I was a child.

"Huh," the brunette comments with her own frown. "That is weird. And you said there were… others?" I nod. "I hope they aren't all creepy like that."

I blush as I remember the next dream.

"I'll take that as a _no_ ," Diane giggles. "Well what are the other ones!?" She quickly jumps onto the more pleasant topic.

Despite my embarrassment, I'm eager to move on from it as well. "A-ah well. I, um, was in a castle-"

"This one?" She interrupts curiously.

"No. A different one. It _felt_ familiar but, I didn't know it. Despite that somehow I knew just where I was going." I haven't thought much on that dream since I had it, preferring to push it to the back of my mind. It was before I realized how deep my feelings for Meliodas ran.

"Where did you go?"

"The garden." I answer simply. I take a deep breath before moving on. "I found S-Sir Meliodas there."

"Oh?" Diane smirks and my blush intensifies. "And just what were the two of you doing in the garden?"

"Um.. I seemed to be looking for him when he pulled me into the bushes. So we'd be hidden…" I trail off, sure that someone could cook using my skin with how hot I felt.

The shrunken giantess giggles, "were you guys doing something naughty?"

"Diane!" I squeak and throw my hands over my face.

"That one I'll take as a yes!" she teases with another smile. "Is there more?" She moves on, thankfully not asking for details. That dream had Meliodas touching me more… intimately.

I pull my hands away, not meeting her gaze. "Just one."

I don't continue so Diane pokes my shoulder. "Well?" She prompts.

"This one is… kind of confusing," I admit with a small frown. "I start off in the garden again but this time, I'm going to see Hendrickson."

"What? You're dreaming about him?" The brunette eyes me in disbelief.

"Not like that!" I quickly shout. "I mean, we seemed to be in some kind of relationship…" _Much like we are now,_ filters unwelcomingly through my mind. "He met me in the garden because he had a gift for me."

"Well, that's a relief… I guess?" Diane's brows pull together as she thinks. "What was his gift?"

"Sir Meliodas," I whisper. "Hendrickson said he was the best swordsman in the land and that he would replace the small army my father insisted I had. I seemed to be a princess still or at least someone of high standing."

Diane remains quiet, contemplating silently on my words. She seems to be lost in thought and it makes me anxious.

"Diane?"

Her head snaps up and she blinks away any remaining worry on her face. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. But if you have another one feel free to tell me!" She encourages me with a bright smile. "Maybe I can help you find a connection?"

"Alright," I nod easily enough, somewhat thrown off by her change. Her words oddly remind me of how Meliodas reacted to my telling him.

 _Weird._

"Anyways, we'd better go to bed," Diane suggest as she climbs under the covers. "It's pretty late."

I merely nod again and copy her movements. This has had to been one of the most curious days of my life. Between the underlying tension there seems to be with Meliodas and Hendrickson, and these strange dreams. I don't know what to think about much of anything right now. Throw in King and Diane's peculiar behavior and I'm at a complete loss.

 _Maybe everything will make sense in the morning._

* * *

We awake to a knock at the door.

"Lady Diane," a voice calls. "Breakfast shall be served in the small dining hall. Do you need help dressing?"

Diane quirks a brow at me, "what?"

"Just tell her no," I whisper back.

"Uh, no, that's fine. Um, thanks anyways," she responds unsurely.

"Of course my lady."

Only a second passes before a scream courses through the hall. Diane and I exchange wide eyed stares before leaping out of the bed to investigate. The rest of the Sins and a maid stand by the open door of my room.

"Princess Elizabeth! She's missing!" The maid throws herself on the floor. "Again!" She wails.

"Uh," Diane speaks, gathering all the attention. "No she isn't. She's right here." She then pokes my shoulder as if to make sure that I exist.

"Princess Elizabeth!" The maid jumps up and just barely stops herself from crushing me in a hug. "Why were you not in your room?"

I open my mouth, ready to answer, but Ban beats me to the punch.

"Man, the help sure is bossy with their royalty," he mock whispers. Of course the sound is loud enough for everyone in the hallway to hear.

"It is rather odd," King comments back lightly.

"Agreed," Gowther joins them, his voice a normal level. "I was under the impression that servants were here to assist the royal family. Not to badger them and ask of their whereabouts."

The maid in front of me pinkens. "M-my apologies princess, for getting so out of hand."

"It's quite alright," I tell her sincerely. I feel bad for making her worry. "I'm sorry."

"Oh no Princess, please you do not have to apologize to me!" she scrambles to correct my, in her eyes, misplaced words. "Do you need help getting dressed this morning?"

Behind the woman I see Ban nudging Meliodas with a wide smirk on his face. The white haired man whispers something in the blonde's ear that causes him to chuckle and King to roll his eyes, a blush on his cheeks. I ignore them as I shake my head no.

"If she needs help, I can do it," Diane offers.

"T-that would be most improper Lady Diane," the maid stutters. "You are a guest in this castle. We can't ask you to work."

"You didn't," the Sin of Envy tells her. "I volunteered so no worries. You go ahead and do something else, okay?" She smiles brightly.

The maid just nods before bowing and leaving.

"Man," Ban lazily starts. "Is it always so lively this early in the morning? Really thought I'd be able to sleep for at least a few more hours."

I glance out the window. "I suppose this is the normal time I start my day."

"At the Boar Hat," Gowther interrupts. "No one started their day quite this early."

"Ah, well," I smile gently. "I'm back in the castle now. Things are a bit different here Gowther."

"Noted."

"Well we're up now," Meliodas chimes in lightly. "Where's the food at in this place?"

"In the small dining hall," Diane answers. "At least that's what the lady said who came to my room. Which reminds me," she takes hold of my hand. "I promised to help you get ready! Can I pick out your dress?" Her round amethyst eyes plead.

I giggle softly and nod.

"Yes!" She pumps a fist in the air. Diane then begins to drag me through the open door of my bedroom. "Meet you guys down there!"

"Wait, Diane!" King tries to stop her. "We should all go-"

She has already shut the door, effectively cutting off the rest of his sentence. I frown at her but Diane is already digging through my closet. My mood instantly brightens as I hear her giddy praises about all the dresses. I shake my head, knowing that the men will be just fine until we get there. Gowther and King are there to keep everyone in line on the formalities and I'm sure Meliodas wouldn't let Ban cause too much trouble this early.

"Ooo~," Diane sings and I step in the closet behind her. "This one is so pretty!" She whirls around holding a dark red dress.

"Why don't you wear it?" I suggest. "I think it will go well with your eyes."

"Really?" Diane's mouth drops slightly. Her whole face brightens as she spins around and examines herself in a nearby mirror. The next thing I know, she's frowning. "Are you sure?"

"Of course! You're my friend and I can tell you like it," I smile kindly at her. "It will look lovely on you."

"But… I've never worn something so fancy," she thinks about it and adds. "Not for a long time anyways."

"I'm sure Diane, please wear it."

She studies me, the smile returning to her face. "Kay!"

We pick out a dress for me, pale yellow, before getting dressed. Diane squeals about how adorable we look and I can't help but fall prey to her excitement. We giggle and gossip down to the dining hall. When we arrive only the other Sins are there. I frown slightly.

"Where is everyone?" I ask as soon as the men notice our presence.

Ban shrugs. "It was only us when we got down here." He goes back to loading up his plate.

 _Normally my sisters and I would always have breakfast together,_ I mull over the odd occurrence. _Perhaps something changed while I was away._

"You look, um, really nice Diane," King compliments her and I glance up to find the two talking not too far away. Both of them are blushing.

"Thanks King!" She giggles lightly. "Mind if I sit by you?" Diane tilts her head to the side, a pigtail falling over her shoulder.

"Uh, of course not!" King stumbles and rushes to grab a chair out for her. "I mean, yes, you can sit by me."

Diane beams brightly at him before sitting down in the seat he offered to her.

"A most interesting development," Gowther comments and I practically jump out of my skin.

"Ah! Gowther!" I squeak a hand pressed over my heart. "You scared me."

"My apologizes. I shall try to refrain from it in the future," he dips his head and joins the others at the table.

I take an open seat next to Meliodas. His plate loaded high with food. The only person possibly eating more was Ban. "Good morning, Sir Meliodas," I greet.

"Morning Elizabeth," he smiles at me. "Glad to see you weren't kidnapped in your sleep," he teases with a wink.

I blush.

"As if!" Diane chimes in. "I was with her, of course she wasn't going to disappear on us!"

"I think he's just referring to what the maid thought this morning, Diane," King explains.

"Oh."

"Do you sneak out a lot, Ellie?" Ban quirks an eyebrow at me. "She seemed a bit panicked when you were just down the hall."

I blush as I recall that, "well I was a rather… rambunctious child. But I haven't done that in years!" I quickly add at the sound of snickers around the table.

"Except for coming to find us?" Meliodas pipes up helpfully.

"Well, that's different," I huff.

He hums, not commenting any further. We eat in peace for the most part. Only the occasional teasing from Ban and facts about castles from Gowther interrupt the meal. Just as we finish and are about to leave, Hendrickson appears.

"Elizabeth," he bows with a small smile on seeing me.

"Good morning Sir Hendrickson," I curtsey.

He straightens and eyes me curiously. "What are your plans for the day?"

"I'm not sure," I think it over. "Perhaps show my friends around the castle if I don't have anything pressing."

"Of course," he nods. "May I suggest the gardens first?"

My heart leaps uncomfortably at the reminder of my dreams. I push it aside and smile. "That would be a wonderful idea."

"I was just heading out to the training grounds," his eyes shift over the occupants of the room before settling back on me. "May I accompany you to the gardens?" He offers me his arm along with the suggestion.

"If you don't mind that it's a little out of your way," I say with a kind smile.

I know very well where the gardens are. While one could pass by them on the way to the training grounds, it's definitely not the most direct route. I can only assume that Hendrickson has something he wants to talk to me about. It would be deemed somewhat improper for him to ask to speak to me alone since I'm a young unwed woman. He probably thought this was the best way to catch me, much like yesterday when he lead me to my room.

"Not at all, Elizabeth," he returns my smile. It reminds me too much of the dream and I look away with a slight blush as I take his arm.

I turn slightly to address the Sins, "is it alright if we start with the gardens?"

My eyes meet Meliodas' blank stare. He blinks and his features relax. "Sure thing," he responds cheerily, hands folded behind his head. "Lead the way, Hendy."

Hendrickson leads us out of the room. The silence lasts a minute before the Sins begin to speak amongst themselves. As if he was waiting for them to be distracted, which he probably was, Hendrickson speaks up.

"Is it true you weren't in your room this morning?"

I'm somewhat caught off guard by the simple question. "Yes, that is true."

"Was there something in there that wasn't to your liking?" He asks with a small frown. "You know you could have reached out to someone if you were uncomfortable."

"Ah," I blush lightly at the embarrassing topic. "Actually I just wasn't used to sleeping alone after having someone beside me for so long," I stupidly ramble.

Hendrickson's eyes widen.

"N-not like that!" I stumble over the hem of my dress. Hendrickson easily steadies me. "I mean that there…" I can't possibly tell him that it was Meliodas I slept beside since I started my journey with him. He'd be hanged! "There wasn't a lot of room at the Boar Hat. I… slept with Diane because there wasn't enough beds."

Technically true. I did sleep next to Diane these past few nights.

His ice blue eyes study me before a pleasant smile settles on his features. "I understand," he nods. "It must have been unsettling to go from a small shared bed to a large one alone."

"Y-yes."

Snickers are heard from behind me and I cautiously glance over my shoulder. Not a one of the Sins is actually looking at me. I can only hope they were talking about something else and not listening to this conversation.

Meliodas' emerald gaze dances with mirth as I meet his eyes.

I quickly look away. A hot blush on my cheeks.

"You worry about me too much," I tell Hendrickson to distract myself.

He chuckles lightly and I can't help but admire the way his expression has relaxed. I've never seen him so at ease as I have yesterday and today. His eyes crinkle with amusement as he smiles down at me.

"That is part of my job, Elizabeth."

I roll my eyes, unable to stop myself. A smile stays on my face. I'm enjoying joking around with him much more than I ever did admiring him from afar for so many years. He shakes his head at me.

"Best not let your sisters see you acting so improper," he advises but I can hear the teasing tone underneath the advice.

"I'll be sure to restrain myself around them. I have done so for years, after all. I think I'll be alright. Assuming," I pause and search his ice blue eyes. "That you won't tell them?"

"Your secret is safe with me," he holds his right arm over his chest and bows his head lightly. I giggle and shake my head. "It appears we have arrived," he announces to the group.

We had arrived at the rockery, the unofficial start to the gardens. Beyond lay the fountains, topiaries, seasonal gardens and more. The castle was famed for its beautiful grounds. It's always been one of my favorite places.

"Oh wow!" Diane comments as she tugs King out to explore with her. "This is amazing!"

"S-slow down Diane!" the poor fairy struggles to keep up with her. Walking at her pace is probably difficult for him since he's so used to flying.

The other men step out into the sun. The morning rays enhance Meliodas' features and I momentarily stare. Hendrickson dropping my arm reminds me of his presence.

"Enjoy your day, Elizabeth," he bows. "Perhaps I shall see you later."

"Thank you for escorting us, Hendrick," I smile and curtsy. "Have a good day.

Hendrickson is baffled. An expression I don't think I've ever seen on his face. "What… did you call me?" His voice is oddly soft.

I blush as I realize I just called him _Hendrick. Like in my dream._ "A-ah!" I panic throwing a hand against my heated cheek. "S-sorry Sir Hendrickson I didn't mean to-"

He grabs the hand by my side and I stop. "It's quite alright, Elizabeth. I was just… caught off guard is all," he places a kiss on the top of my hand. "You may call me whatever you wish." He lets go of my hand and it falls back to my side. I'm too stunned to do anything more than gape at him. "Have a good day, Elizabeth."

And then he leaves.

 _What the hell is going on?_

* * *

A/N: Well hello luvly readers! How are you? Hopefully well! Finally back with another chapter of Destiny! Poor Elizabeth is super confused by a great many things it seems. Shall her luck ever turn around? Unlikely at this rate XD But, who's to say? I don't have to much to say this week that wouldn't result in some time of spoiler or to big of a hint of things to come, so I suppose I'll just leave the note at this. ;)

Thank you all for the continuing to read and review! You're all fantastic! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! See ya next time!

Luv~


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter 42**

"Yo, Ellie!" Ban's voice cuts through my haze. "Want me to kick his ass?"

"Huh?" I turn around. All the Sins are staring at me.

"For him touchin' you like that," Ban frowns.

My brain tries to catch up. He can only be referring to Hendrickson kissing my hand. I shake my head. "No, that's… normal within the castle walls," I explain.

Internally I'm a mess. A confused puddle of goo who has no idea what is going on in her life. I walk over to a bench and sit down. _Why did Hendrickson look at me like that? Has no one ever called him a nickname before?_ Something nags at me that there is more to it then that. The look of utter bewilderment on his face and the soft tone that followed are telling.

I just don't understand what they're saying.

"Ellie?" Diane tries to get my attention. I glance up to find all the Sins silently observing me.

I try for a simple smile. "Please feel free to roam the gardens, I'm just going to sit here for a while."

They all exchange apprehensive looks. Except Meliodas. His eyes stay on me as he says, "go ahead everyone. I'll stay here."

The other four nod.

"King," Diane regains her earlier excitement, "come explore with me!" She tugs him along with her.

"Well Goatman," Ban sighs, hands sliding into his pockets. "Shall we follow them?"

"It does comply with the Captain's orders," the pink haired man replies as the two of them tag behind the fairy and shrunken giant.

Meliodas' gaze stays on me. Only when the Sins are no longer in sight, does he finally sit down beside me. He reaches for my folded up hands and gives them a reassuring squeeze. Having no fear of anyone seeing us here, I lean against his shoulder.

"You alright?" he quietly questions. As if he too doesn't want to be seen or heard. As if he knows that my leaning against him, even touching him, isn't allowed here.

I shake my head as I mumble, "I called him Hendrick, Sir Meliodas. I've never addressed him so informally before."

He stays silent, letting me mull through my tangled thoughts.

"I think… I think the dreams mean something, Sir Meliodas," I finally decide to say. "I wouldn't have ever thought to call Sir Hendrickson something like that without the aid of my dreams. And yet…" I pause reluctantly. "... and yet, it seemed so familiar when I said it."

"Is that so?" He prompts.

I nod, cheek brushing his shoulder. "It's like, when I met you for the first time," I whisper a hand reaching to grip the sleeve of his shoulder while the other intertwines with his hand in my lap.

The feelings from when we first met aren't something I've ever given much thought to. Now I realize just how fast I fell for Meliodas. It's just as terrifying as it is exhilarating. Part of me knows that I shouldn't have loved him so quickly and the other part feels complete when he's by my side.

I cautiously listen to the skeptic side of me as I ask, "Have we met before?"

A slow breath escapes his lips before he answers. "You know we have."

"Tell me more about it?" I pull away from him, my hands now resting on the space I created between us on the bench. If I touch him, I'll be distracted and I can't have that right now. I search his green eyes. Meliodas blinks, giving nothing of his thoughts away to me.

"What do you want to know?"

"Gowther," I try to convey what I want to ask. "He said that I used to know you? All of you?"

He studies me before nodding. "Yeah, we did. Camelot and Lyonesse used to have good ties back in the day."

"All of you were Holy Knights for Camelot?"

"That's right."

"And you left ten years ago?" The questions are falling fast out of my lips, eager for the answers he's finally giving me on his past. We'd only approached this topic once, by Gowther's own helpful words, not Meliodas'. This is the question that had him ending the conversation.

His green eyes search mine, seemingly curious. "Yep."

"Why?"

Meliodas hums as he thinks it over. "Change in management I suppose."

My brow furrows. "What does that mean?"

"The king we originally served under, the one who allowed me to form the Sins, he passed away. His successor," he pauses. "Well, let's just say he wasn't as….. _nice,_ as the old one. He ordered us to do some things we didn't want to do so we just left," he shrugged easily.

I frown as I remember that one of the Sins had mentioned the previous ruler of Camelot had spread falsehoods about them. "Is that why the rumors about you are out there? The previous king of Camelot started it?"

"That's right," he leans back on his hands to stare at the sky. "The king we originally served under, he… helped me out when no one else would. I became his guard and not long after formed the Seven Deadly Sins with the help of his sorceress, Merlin."

My mouth unhinges slightly at the information he's providing. I hadn't even specifically asked about who he had served under and here Meliodas was, offering information about the topic I thought he would never mention. A topic I'd yearned to know more of for weeks now. Himself.

Meliodas' green eyes land on me and a smile works on his face. "We Sins have been together ever since," he chirps happily. His hand inches closer to my own. "Not to say that it's been all sunshine and rainbows, not even close. But those good times we have together…" his smile is wistful, his eyes glazing over as if he's recalling memories. "The good times are more than worth the bad."

I find myself smiling. I can hardly explain the overwhelming feeling of….. _joy_ I have at hearing Meliodas' words. Maybe it's because he's happy and that alone makes me feel happy.

"I'm glad," I finally respond. "It must be hard, the life you've lived," his gaze snaps to mine. "I'm glad that you've had some good times with your friends despite the hardships."

The blonde studies me with bright green eyes. "Who said all the good times involved them?" His hand grasps mine as he leans closer. "Elizabeth," Meliodas whispers his lips a hair from mine.

My heart beats hard against my chest at his closeness. Something about the way he said my name sounds so _familiar._ Which doesn't make any sense. Meliodas has only ever called me by my full name. Why is this time different?

"Elizabeth," he repeats and I feel myself shudder in anticipation. "There's something I should-"

"Capt'n!" Ban's voice calls, interrupting Meliodas.

A sigh passes from his lips over mine.

"What should you do?" I whisper, ignoring Ban's call.

Meliodas' lips press against mine in a chaste kiss. "Another time," he mumbles against me before pulling back. His hand doesn't leave mine. "What is it?"

Ban's standing back, head tilted slightly as he observes the two of us. I blush and look away from his quizzical crimson gaze. "Merlin just showed up. One guess on who she brought with her."

"She didn't," Meliodas' brows furrow.

"She did."

"Why?"

I look back to Ban and find the man shrugging. "Something about him being here for the wedding."

"Well, that makes sense," Meliodas stands and pulls me up along with him. As soon as my feet are steady, he drops my hand. His own sliding into his pocket. I frown slightly, missing the warmth and comfort of my hand in his. He offers me a small smile. "Ready to go meet the rest of the Sins?"

My confusion drops at the mention of meeting the rest of the group. "Really? Everyone's here?"

"Yeah, Escanor's here along with Merlin and her… guest," Ban crinkles his nose as he leads the way back into the gardens.

"Who's her guest?" I tilt my head, hoping one of them will answer me.

"You'll see~" the Sin of Greed smirked over his shoulder.

I pout but ask no more questions.

We turn a few corners and I hear a sultry woman's voice. "Is that so?"

"Yeah," King replies, "that's about the gist of it."

We arrive in the clearing and find three more people standing with King, Diane and Gowther. I don't recognize them but can only assume they are Merlin, Escanor and guest. Meliodas and Ban have already made their way up to the group. I pick up the front of my dress and hustle after them, worried about being left behind.

"Yo, Merlin, Escanor," Meliodas greets a slim woman and large golden haired man with a bushy mustache with an easy smile and wave. Merlin is scantily dressed in a dark pair of extremely short shorts and an open jacket showcasing her lithe figure. Escanor is wearing plain black pants and a gray shirt.

Meliodas turns to the other man who has bright orange hair and simple slacks and a white shirt. The two stare at each other for what seems like minutes before they break out in grins. Meliodas offers the young man his hand and he eagerly accepts it, shaking it purposefully.

"Long time no see," Meliodas chuckles. "We didn't think you'd be showing up so soon."

"When I heard of the King's condition from Merlin, I had to come. I owe it to King Bartra," the orange haired man replies. His sparkling violet eyes shine and he finally drops Meliodas' hand.

"Ah, that's right," Meliodas nods as he scratches the back of his neck. "You guys have much trouble getting here?"

"No, Merlin's magic never fails," the large blonde man, Escanor I remind myself, boasts.

The ravenette chuckles, "I just searched for your energies. Simple enough," she shrugged. "Though I didn't expect to find ourselves in the gardens. They are quite beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you Merlin," Escanor comments like it's a fact.

Merlin merely smiles as Ban makes gagging noises. Diane elbows the Fox Sin in the ribs.

"What's with the getup though?" The white haired man pokes the orange haired stranger's shoulder. "Don't think I've ever seen you in anything but that gold armor you like to wear so much."

My brows furrow, _gold armor. What kind of person owns gold armor?_

The young man chuckles a large grin spreading across his face. "I didn't want to cause a fuss by showing up early. The armor is a bit of a giveaway."

"As are you," Gowther chimes in. "It is unlikely that you can go unnoticed here just because you aren't wearing your armor. Most will detect who you are by your hair alone. Not to mention your facial features and smell."

"Gowther!" The orange haired man shouts and wraps the man in a hug. "I've missed your presence at the castle!"

"Still as cheery as every," I hear Ban grumble to King, the fairy nodding.

"What about us!" Diane teases with a large grin.

"Diane!" The man drops Gowther, the pink haired man's glasses askew. "You're looking as beautiful as ever! Is that a new dress?" He compliments holding out his hand for hers, that same easy going smile on his face.

The Sin of Envy giggles as she places her hand in his. "Kinda, my new friend is letting me borrow it."

The man places a kiss to the top of Diane's hand. King mumbles something I don't catch, but I notice Ban smirking and the fairy frowning.

"Your friend must have wonderful taste. The dress is exquisite on you!" He beams and Diane blushes lightly.

"Thanks!"

"My lord," the dark haired woman, Merlin, comments lightly and I take more notice of her odd outfit. What at first glance I thought was an open jacket is actually a revealing purple overcoat with fur at the collar and matching knee high boots and small shorts. "Perhaps you should let go of Diane's hand, lest someone get offended."

Her gold eyes dance with mirth as they glance to King. The fairy scowls at the woman, clearly not liking what she was insinuating. But as soon as the man let's go of Diane's hand, King's whole body relaxes. A small giggle escapes me and suddenly everyone's eyes are on me.

"And who is this?" The stranger asks curiously as he regards me.

Suddenly, Meliodas is by my side, an arm wrapped around my waist as he replies, "this is Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth," the man smiles as he holds out his hand. My own automatically finds his. "I apologize for my rudeness, I'm-" he leans down to kiss my hand but Meliodas' finger pushing back on the orange haired man's forehead, stops him.

"No need for that," the blonde tells him with a cheery tone.

He frowns, "but that is the correct way of greeting someone. Especially when of higher standing."

My eyes widen, _how does he know I'm a princess? Did he recognize my name? Not many people outside the kingdom even know what I look like._

"It's just us here," Meliodas states as he releases me. "But, I guess if Elizabeth wants to introduce herself properly…" he gestures to me to do so.

I flush as I realize I haven't said a word since we got here. "Ah, s-sorry Sir," I quickly apologize and curtsy. "I was bit caught up in everyone's greetings."

He chuckles and it's a pleasing sound. "No worries, my lady! I find that formalities are often forgotten or down right refused," his eyes flicker to Meliodas, the blonde smiling, "when one is around the Seven Deadly Sins."

"I've noticed much the same," I reply with a smile. "Traveling with them has been rather… lively compared to what I'm used to." I admit to finding it unbelievably easy to talk to this man. There's a presence about him that just seems to say _trust me_.

His violet eyes shine with curiosity. "Traveling with them? Then you must be…" he trails off.

"Ah," I place a hand to my heated cheek as I shake my head. "Forgive me Sir. I'm Elizabeth, Third Princess of Lyonesse." I tell him with a cautious smile. Hopefully he won't treat me differently knowing who I am.

To my surprise, his smile only grows. "I guessed as much. Well, Lady Elizabeth, allow me to introduce myself." He bows low in front of me, his gaze locking with mine.

"I'm Arthur, King of Camelot."

* * *

A/N: Whoot whoot! Look who just showed up at the Castle! So many new friends for Elizabeth! And one she was definitely not thinking she would! I have to say I love that little chunk there where Meliodas blocks Arthur from kissing Ellie's hand. XD It makes me giggle as I think of some similar scenes in the manga where Mel has stopped someone from touching/looking at Ellie XD But anyways! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for all the reading and the reviews! I love being able to see your thoughts afterwords!

Luv~


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter 43**

My mouth drops. "K-king Arthur?"

He straightens from his bow, a large smile on his face. "Yes?"

" _You're_ King Arthur? The King of Camelot?" I ask completely dumbfounded by the news. This can't be him. Not here, not right now. The King of a neighboring kingdom just showing up in my gardens with two of the Sins so casually? No. No, no, no.

Arthur chuckles, that bright grin never leaving his features. "Yes. And you are Princess Elizabeth. Third princess of Lyonesse."

I close my mouth and flush, realizing how utterly ridiculous I must sound. "F-Forgive me Sir, I have been most informal in receiving you." I bow my head. _I'm so dead if Veronica or Margaret catch wind of this._

"Please, Lady Elizabeth," Arthur urges me kindly. "I told you, no need for formalities. I'm here as a friend, not a king."

I frown as I bring my head up, "but-"

"Nope!" The orange haired man interrupts. "None of that talk here. We are amongst our friends," he gestures to the observing Sins. "Hopefully you and I shall become close friends as well," Arthur smiles.

My shoulders relax at his words and I return his smile sincerely. "I would like that Sir Arthur."

"Not too close though," Meliodas comments as he suddenly squeezes my breasts.

I squeal. He hasn't touched me like this since we stopped sharing a bed.

"Captain!" King and Diane cry out.

The blonde smoothly transitions back to my side, his one arm wrapped around my waist. Meliodas beams brightly, as if he hadn't just caused a scene in front of a neighboring Kingdom's ruler. I fight the heat threatening to take me over as I shake my head at his antics.

Meanwhile, Arthur seems completely flabbergasted.

"Please forgive Sir Meliodas, Sir Arthur," I try to remedy what I believe to be a misunderstanding. "He's um… we're um…"

Meliodas quirks a brow at me and I find myself unable to continue my train of thought. "We're what, Elizabeth?" An amused crinkle to his eyes.

"Uh," I cough, trying to cover up my embarrassment, "sorry, Sir Arthur," I refuse to reply to Meliodas' question. I don't even know what Meliodas and I are, how can I possibly explain it to someone?

Arthur shakes himself out of his stupor and opens his mouth to object to the title I keep using for him only to be interrupted by Ban. "Don't even try, Artie. She's stubborn that one. Only know one person who doesn't get addressed with a _Sir_ or _Lady_ in front of their name."

"Master Meliodas?" Arthur suggests and I flush red as the group chuckles.

"No, me!" Diane quips cheerily. "Elizabeth's the friend I mentioned earlier."

"That was very kind of you Lady Elizabeth," he compliments, a somewhat surprised expression on his features. "Not many royal women would share such things even amongst close friends."

I glance at the ground. "It's just a dress," I state quietly.

"Indeed," Arthur agrees with a pleased hum. "I think you and I shall get along just fine, Lady Elizabeth. Especially since Master Meliodas seems quite taken with you."

"Ah!" I squeak throwing hands over my heated face. The arm still around my waist squeezes. _You aren't helping!_ I internally scold Meliodas.

"Now, now, Arthur," Merlin chides as she moves closer. "It's a bit too early to tease her about such things."

"Of course Lady Merlin. My apologies Lady Elizabeth."

I take a breath and lower my hands. Meliodas' loosens his hold on me. "It's alright Sir Arthur. I should be used to it by now," I send Ban a pointed stare.

The white haired man shrugs, unbothered by my attempt to blame him.

"It's nice to meet you, Elizabeth," Merlin holds out her hand. "I hear you need my help?"

I take her hand, ignoring Ban as he says, "not just you Mer."

She quirks a brow at him over her shoulder. "So you know what to do about the King's illness?"

He shut up after that. Ban grumbled something and King snickered next to him as he elbowed the taller man in the side. My brows furrow, wondering what kind of silent conversation the two are having.

"If it is alright," Merlin draws my attention, "may we see your father now?"

"Yes, of course!" A terrible thought strikes me and stills my anxious steps. "Oh goddesses," I mumble.

"What's wrong," Meliodas asks still close to my side.

I look at him with wide eyes, tears beginning to build up, "I haven't seen my Father since I've been back! I'm a horrible daughter!"

The blonde frowns. "No you aren't. You've had a lot going on this past," he pauses as he thinks it over. "We've only been here for a few hours while you've been awake Elizabeth."

"I should have been to see him first thing when I got back!" I argue completely angry with myself.

"Guys," Meliodas addresses everyone. "Scatter."

I blink.

Suddenly only Meliodas and I are left in the clearing.

He wraps me up in a hug. I throw my arms over him and bury my face in his neck as I try to stop the tears from falling. How could I forget my whole reason for leaving the castle? Have the dreams along with Meliodas and Hendrickson really messed up my thinking so much? Father should have been my first priority. How didn't Veronica or Margaret mention it? My eyes widen at that question.

"My sisters didn't mention it yesterday, Sir Meliodas," I mumble, scared to say what I'm thinking. "What if Father's illness has progressed? Or worse?"

"Then we better go check on him," He replies easily as his hand strokes my hair. He presses a tender kiss to my head. "We'll go see him first. Then I'll send word for Merlin, okay?"

I nod numbly against him. I pull away and he grabs my hand. His grip is so warm and reassuring. But we can't walk around the castle like this. "Sir Meliodas-"

"I know, I know," he assures me, an understanding smile on his face. "Just until we get back to the entrance."

I return his smile and lead the way out. True to his word, he drops my hand as soon as we reach the same area as the bench he'd comforted me on just an hour before. My steps become faster as we weave through the halls towards my father's bedchamber. A guard is stationed outside. He bows, signaling to let me through.

"Not him though, milady."

A frown pulls at my features, but before I can protest Meliodas answers. "No worries. Go ahead, I'll be waiting right here," he assures me with a nod of his head.

I walk through the door and find Veronica and Margaret around Father's bed.

"Ellie?" Veronica's shocked voice reaches me, but it sounds far off.

My eyes are locked on Father's frail form. He's far paler than when I left just a few weeks ago. If possible, he's even skinnier too. Tears well up in my eyes and I blink them back. I take slow steps towards his side, the sound muffled by the pounding of blood in my ears. I reach for one of his hands to find it cold. For a moment, I'm afraid he's already passed. I then see the slow rise and fall of his chest and relax. Only a little.

"How long has he been like this?" I'm slightly surprised to hear my voice sound so even. It hardly sounds like me at all.

There's a silence for a minute before Margaret answers. "About a week. There's not much the doctors can do for him anymore."

I bite the inside of my lip to keep down the sob threatening to escape. "Lady Merlin is waiting in the gardens. We should bring her here straight away."

"Lady Merlin?" Veronica's expression is confused for only a second before she makes the connection. "One of the Seven Deadly Sins?! Like hell I'm letting one of those criminals near Father!" Veronica shoots down the suggestion.

I whirl on her, tears stinging my eyes and determination taking place of my worry. "She can help," I insist, my face set into a hard line. Veronica looks as if I physically slapped her. I turn back to Father, his hand warmer then when I first grabbed it. Or maybe I'm just used to the coolness. "She _can_ help. I know she can."

I hear Veronica take a large gulp of air but Margaret speaks before she can. "We have nothing to lose by accepting their help. Elizabeth brought them here for this reason, Veronica."

"Ugh!" Veronica tosses her hands up in the air. "Fine, fine. I hate it, but you're right… Okay. I won't speak anymore against it," Veronica relents.

"You hear that Father?" I speak softly as I lean over the bed to press a kiss to his forehead. "We're going to get you help." I release my hold on him and make for the door.

A thought stops me as my hand rests on the doorknob. "Why didn't you two say anything yesterday?"

"We didn't want to worry you, we were just glad you were home safe again." Margaret stated quietly, her voice echoing in the silence of the room.

"Worry me?" I spin around, anger gripping me. "I left to go find Father help! We could have had Lady Merlin here yesterday already! You should have told me."

Veronica snorts. "You left to help Father?" She stands up from her chair, nostrils flaring. "You _left_ to get away from your responsibilities."

I grit my teeth so hard my jaw starts to ache. "Responsibilities? The only reason being queen falls on me is because _you_ refuse to accept that you are the next in line Veronica!"

"Stop it!" Margaret stands up. Her hands fisted in the blankets of Father's bed. "Both of you just stop it!"

Instantly, I feel guilty over my reaction. "I'm sorry. This isn't a conversation we should be having here or now. Father's health comes first." With that I turn on my heel and leave.

Meliodas' worried gaze is the first thing I see. Never have I wanted to hug him so badly as I do right now. To take the comfort he so easily offers me. Instead I do nothing. "We should get Lady Merlin. Father's condition has worsened." I tell him simply, offering no words over the fight I'm sure he heard.

His face blanks as he nods. "Merlin, we're ready," he states.

The Sins and Arthur appear right next to him a second after he finishes his sentence. The guard jumps and aims to pull out his sword.

I swiftly place a hand on the man's wrist. His eyes widen. "They're here to help," I tell the guard simply. He nods and relents his hold on the sword. "This way," I tell the others.

"Wait," King speaks up and I shoot him a confused glance, somewhat irritated he's holding us up. "Not all of us need to go in there."

"Right," Meliodas nods. "Just me and Merlin then."

No one speaks a sound of protest.

Back in the room, Veronica and Margaret are arguing quietly in the corner. I pay them no mind. I'm already beyond upset with my pink haired sister. Getting involved with whatever she and Margaret are discussing would do nothing to keep me level headed. And I need to be just that right now. I can worry about my muddled emotions later.

"Here he is Lady Merlin," I state the obvious as I gesture at the bed.

She says nothing as she walks over to him. Her hands hover over his chest and a light glow appears around them both. I anxiously twist my fingers in my dress, concern etched in my every feature. Meliodas gently holds my hand to stop my nervous fretting. I glance at him and he only offers me a tiny upturn of his lip, nothing else. But it's more than enough to calm me. As if sensing his hold and smile had the desired effect, he drops my hand, knowing he can't do much past that small act.

"It's worse then I would have thought," Merlin relays the information to the room as she crosses her arms in front of her chest. "Though, it seems he's been recovering somewhat. His body has been through a great ordeal. I'll need to take him back to Camelot to fully heal him."

"Like hell you will!" Veronica vehemently denies.

Father coughs harshly. Blood sprays from his mouth.

"Veronica, please," I beg her. "If you don't let her help, Father could die!"

She seems torn. "But, letting him go to another kingdom? What guarantee do we have that he'll come back, Ellie?"

"Because Merlin said she would heal him," I say, completely confident in the woman's abilities. She's a part of Meliodas' team after all. "I trust that she will bring him back."

"She will," Meliodas assures us. A large smile grows on his face as he looks at the Boar Sin, "won't ya Merlin."

It isn't a question.

"Of course, Captain," the sorceress agrees easily enough. But that smile on her face and the look in her eye… it reminds me of Gowther for a second. "Bring Arthur in, we shall head back immediately."

"And Escanor?" the blonde hums as he walks to the door.

"He may stay with you if he wishes," she replies with a wave of her hand. She's looking over Father once again. A contemplative expression on her face.

Meliodas snorts, hand on the handle. "So he'll be heading back too, got it." He opens the door and speaks into the hallway. "Arthur, time to go. Escanor, stay or go, up to you."

"I shall accompany them back to Camelot. Merlin should never be without protection," Escanor comments as he enters the room behind Meliodas and Arthur.

"I'll be with her," Arthur reminds him, a small frown on his face.

"You are but a little man, Arthur" the large blonde looks down at him. He is almost three times the king's size. "You surely can't protect her as well as I. Even if you are a king."

Arthur doesn't respond, his frown only deepens.

"A king?" Margaret and Veronica say together.

"Arthur?" Margaret's gold eyes widen. "You can't possibly be… _King_ Arthur?"

"Huh?" The young king focuses his gaze onto the two women he doesn't know. "Oh, my apologies my ladies. Looks like I've been found out," he scratches the back of his head sheepishly before he bows. "I am indeed King Arthur of Camelot."

"What?!" They express together.

"What are you doing here?" Veronica demands, her eyes narrowed on me.

"I'm here to help an old friend is all. Your father assisted me some time ago, I merely want to repay that debt," Arthur responds smoothly as he steps in front of my sisters, easily blocking me from Veronica's wrath. I have to wonder if he did so on purpose. Can he so promptly judge the situation and act in a way that comes across as nonthreatening?

"If we had known, we would have prepared," Margaret insists as she plays the role of a good princess. One I have failed to play on numerous occasions today.

"I've actually only been here a few hours," he chuckles awkwardly as he shifts and slides his hands into his pockets.

The action reminds me of Meliodas, I wonder if that's who he picked it up from. It's obvious the young king looks up to the Sin of Wrath.

"No worries, Elizabeth greeted me," Arthur lets them know smoothly. Assuring them that he hadn't been wandering about unattended and was greeted properly in one swift sentence. "As I said, I came to offer my help along with Lady Merlin."

"We should get going, Arthur," said woman interjects. "You may exchange pleasantries when we return."

"Ah, yes," he nods. "We shall bring your father back in full health, I promise," Arthur says as he holds a hand over his heart and bows.

"Why?" Veronica keeps pestering.

Arthur stands and admits, "I wish to rebuild the relationship Camelot and Lyonesse once had. Your Father is the reason for that. I believe our two kingdoms can be friends once again."

"Thank you, Sir Arthur," I speak up. A smile forms on my face as he turns to me. He's a good man, I can feel it. "We look forward to your prompt return, with Father well."

"Of course, Lady Elizabeth," he returns my smile. Arthur joins Merlin, and Escanor who is holding my father in his arms without any sign of strain. "We will return as soon as we can."

And with a flash of light, they are gone.

* * *

A/N: Que dramatic music! XD Haha. Finally we get back to Ellie's dad and see how he's doing. Hopefully Merlin and the rest can help him! Though this doesn't mean that Ellie's journey is over. Not at all! We got a few more things that need to happen and be cleared up before that! So sit tight folks! We still have to break out the big guns. XD

Thank you to everyone who continues to read and leave reviews! See ya next chapter!

Luv~


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter 44**

There's silence in the room.

No one speaks for what seems like hours. Finally Margaret takes a step towards the door. Veronica follows. A weird sense of foreboding passes over me. I can't let them leave like this.

"Wait!" I call to my sisters and they stop.

"Elizabeth…" Margaret states calmly. From the strain in her voice, I can hear it's forced. "I just… need to be alone for now." She doesn't turn to look at me, but Veronica shoots me a scowl over her shoulder, somewhere between anger and pity.

"Are you… mad at me?" I ask before I can stop myself. Margaret has never shown such…. _disdain_ …. to me before. It's foreign and it hurts.

"I'm not. I'm worried," she explains, tone clipped.

"As am I!" I insist instantly and as an afterthought add, "as is Veronica."

Margaret whirls around, tears in her eyes. "Please, Elizabeth. Just let me be." And she leaves the room.

"Margaret, wait!" I try to go after her but Veronica bars my path. I frown at her, "Veronica-"

"Elizabeth," she states firmly and I immediately still. She places her hands on my shoulder to keep me in place.

Tears form in my eyes, both from frustration and stress over this whole situation. "Why is she mad at me?"

"Oh, Ellie," Veronica shakes her head and her gaze softens. "She isn't mad at you. You heard her. She's just worried."

"But so am I," my bottom lip quivers. Margaret has never stormed out of a room like that before. It's so out of character it completely baffles me.

"I know. But her's is a different kind of worry then yours," she drags me down into a hug. "It's… hard to put into words…"

"Why is it different?" I don't understand. The only thing my mind can come up with is something I've always wondered about. "Is it because I'm not your real family?"

"What?" Veronica's hold tightens on me. "Of course that isn't it!" She pulls away and looks me straight in the eye. "She's worried for the same reason I am. We don't know the Sins like you do Ellie."

An odd sense of relief washes over me. Both from her explanation and Veronica once again using my nickname.

"Try to understand little sister," she pushes my bangs back. They fall right back in front of my eye. "To us, the people you've been traveling with are strangers. Even King Arthur is. Despite his reputation of being a good and just ruler, we still don't know him personally. We just let strangers take our father, Ellie. That's why it's so hard. That's why Margaret is so worried. She's the eldest and is supposed to be in charge… at least for a few more days."

I simply nod my head, letting the tears roll down my face.

Veronica wraps me back up in a hug and smooths my hair. It's the most comforting she's been to me in a long time. Her reasoning makes sense. I never would have thought they'd have a problem with the Sins, but my sisters don't know them like I do.

To most of the world, the Seven Deadly Sins are criminals.

To me, they're my friends.

I look around the room for Meliodas. He isn't there.

"You're friend slipped out of the room shortly after Margaret," Veronica offers up as explanation to my searching. "Apparently he knows how to read the mood and decided to leave."

"Oh," is all I say. It hurts that he'd leave without saying anything.

"Ellie," she places a hand under my chin, forcing me to look at her. Her gold eyes search my aqua before she sighs and drops her hand, glancing away. "Be careful, alright?"

My brows furrow. I'm extremely confused. _Why does everyone keep telling me to be careful?_

Veronica leaves the room and I follow, ready to ask her what she means. Despite my mixed up feelings over Father's illness, along with my sisters reactions to it all, I know that Merlin will find a cure and that Arthur will help in whatever way he can. Right now I'm more worried about that look in Veronica's eyes and why she insists I need to be careful. I open my mouth ready to ask about that.

Blonde hair and green eyes draw my attention instead.

"Sir Meliodas," I breath. I'm so relieved he didn't leave.

He smiles at me, "yo Elizabeth. You alright?" His gaze travels over me, up and down, finishing by locking his stare back with mine.

"I'm… better," I settle with and grant him a small smile. I glance over the hall, "where did everyone go?"

"I sent them back to check on the Boar Hat," Meliodas shrugs. "Told them we'd be by later if you were up for it."

"Yes!" I rush out. Veronica's snort reminds me of her presence. I blush lightly and reign back my enthusiasm at going back to the place that was my home for the past few weeks. "I would like that."

"Alright." We stare at each other in a comfortable silence.

Veronica clears her throat lightly, drawing our attention. "Perhaps, Griamore and I will stop by later then. If you're open, that is."

"Door's always open to Elizabeth's family," Meliodas replies cheerily. "Bring Margaret and Lil Gil too if ya want."

Her pink brows knit together at the nickname. "I doubt Margaret will want too, but I'll mention it to her and… Gilthunder won't be here until tomorrow."

"Bummer," he replies simply, hands sliding into his pockets.

Veronica nods and turns to leave. "Remember what I said, Ellie," she calls as she waves a hand over her shoulder. "See ya later."

I frown and lead Meliodas the opposite way.

"What was that about?" Meliodas asks, keeping a respectable distance away from me.

"I'm not entirely sure," I admit with a heavy sigh.

* * *

We arrive back at my room. Meliodas offers to wait outside the door and I'm grateful for it. I take the time to think through everything that has happened so far.

So much has happened in just the past twentyfour hours.

My father, Hendrickson, my sisters, the dreams, King Arthur, the Sins and not to mention whatever is happening between Meliodas and I. It's more than enough to make my head spin as I try to categorize it all. Confusing. It's about the easiest way to sum up everything right now. I change into my tavern uniform and walk out.

Meliodas' gaze sweeps over my form and I swear I see a small nod of approval.

I receive odd looks as we pass through the halls of the castle, but no one says anything to me. By the time we reach the bar I'm almost ready to call it a day. Something about having everyone's eyes on me all the time really is tiring but being back in the tavern has an uplifting effect. Hawk greets me immediately and tells me that everything will be alright. I pat his head and scratch between his ears. The four Sins are gathered around the bar simply drinking and talking.

They greet us as we walk in and hand us mugs.

A frown crosses my features as I stare at the liquid inside. I'm not in much of a mood to drink. I sit down with the mug next to Diane anyway. For awhile, I just listen to them chatter. I smile and laugh softly but don't make any comments. They seem to know I just want company and not actual interaction as they don't directly ask anything of me.

Before I know it, people begin to pour in. It gets busy fast. Diane tries to tell me that I should just relax for a bit. That they can manage without my help for one night. I smile and tell her I'm fine and want to help. Waiting tables is therapeutic.

As we work later into the night, I find my smile becoming less forced. People are beginning to recognize me and in turn realize who I was traveling with. Most were fine with it. Others? Not nearly as much, but smartly, those people held their tongue on the subject.

We are well into the night when Veronica and Griamore walk in.

"Veronica!" I call out with a bright smile. "Come take a seat over here," I wave at two empty spots at the bar.

"You guys sure are busy tonight," she comments as she sits down.

"I'm kinda surprised too," Meliodas admits as he sets two drinks down in front of them. "Wasn't really planning on being open but…" he shrugs.

Griamore chuckles, "you're doing fairly well, Meliodas."

The blonde quirks a brow at him. "Do I know you?"

"Well, we did run into each other back at Vaizel. But, I've known you much longer."

"Wait," Meliodas eyebrows skyrocket. "Griamore? _That_ Griamore? Lil Gil's cousin Griamore?"

The large brown haired man simply smiles and nods.

"No shit! I hardly recognize you!" Meliodas beams and slaps the other man's arm. "You used to be this really little guy."

"That was ten years ago," Griamore straightens proudly. "I've worked hard to get to where I am."

"I'm sure you have. How'd you end up in this kingdom though?"

Veronica and I exchange looks throughout their conversation. How didn't I put two and two together? I knew that Griamore was Gilthunder's cousin, but I hadn't even entertained the possibility of my sister's personal guard knowing the Sins as well. I watch Veronica's facial features morph from shock, to realization, and finally, anger.

"Wait a fuckin' minute here!" She slams her hands on the counter and glares up at Griamore. "You _knew_ who he was when we talked to him back then?"

"Um, sort of, Lady Veronica," the large man blushes as he gives her a sheepish smile. "I actually wasn't sure he was who I thought. It has been ten years since I've seen him. Really I wouldn't have thought much past it if he hadn't shown up with Lady Elizabeth."

"Ugh," my sister groans and flops back into her chair. She takes a large drink from her mug. "Woulda been a lot easier if you had just told me you thought you knew who he was right away!"

"Well, I didn't want to believe that the man I knew had kidnapped your sister, Lady Veronica."

"They didn't kidnap me." I state firmly.

"We know that now," Veronica scowls. "We didn't then." She sighs heavily and pats Griamore's muscular arm. "I forgive you."

"T-Thank you, Lady Veronica," the man's blush deepens but he has a bright grin on his face.

I smile gently, my gaze shifting to Meliodas. His green eyes are set only on me, his lips quirked upward. "That still doesn't answer my question though…" He interrupts their moment.

"Ah, yes. Not long after you left our kingdom the last time, father and I moved to this kingdom. He wanted to train to be a Holy Knight here and I followed his path."

"How is your old man doing?"

"Well," he gave Meliodas a proud smile. "He's one of the Grand Master Holy Knights along with Master Hendrickson."

"Is that so?" The blonde's normal cheery grin drops a hair. I doubt anyone else notices. "Good for him. I know how hard he must have worked for that."

"Yo! Slacker!" Hawk shouts at us. Our group of four looks over to find the scowling pig. "Get back to work you lazy bum!" He glares at Meliodas.

"Yeah, yeah," the blonde responds, effortlessly refilling some mugs before stopping back in front of us. He's about to open his mouth to continue our conversation when Ban interrupts.

"Get your ass back to work, Capt'n!" He scowls as he steps out of the kitchen with a tray full of food. "I can't deliver all this shit on my own and do all the cooking."

"Well aren't Diane, King, and Gowther enough?" Meliodas answers smoothly even as he goes back to refilling empty mugs.

"Too many people," Ban insists with a low growl. "King!" He hollers. "Get over here and take this already!"

"Sorry!" The fairy zips through the crowd, his feet nowhere near the floor. Without reaching Ban all the way, he flicks his wrist, the tray lifting up to float behind him.

"Wha…" Veronica starts, completely dumbfounded.

I smile at her and Griamore's baffled expressions. "Oh the talking pig is Hawk and Sir King is a fairy." I say before taking the newly placed tray of drinks from Meliodas and disappearing into the crowd. A soft chuckle follows after me and I don't have to turn around to know it's the blonde bartender.

The rest of the night passes rather quickly. All the patrons leave minus Griamore and my sister. I collapse with Diane and King at a nearby table. Gowther sits down calmly at the bar. Meliodas and Ban deliver ale and food as they join us.

"That was exhausting," King huffs before taking a drink.

"No kidding," Diane agreed with a shake of her head. "I can't believe how busy we were!"

"From what I overheard, people were upset we weren't open last night," Gowther chimes from his spot on the bar. "They had heard rumors of our ale and food. I believe if we would have been, the crowd would not have gotten quite so large."

"Pfft," Ban snorts. "Screw 'em. I'll take sleeping in one of those fancy beds up at the castle over having to run this bar, any day." He downs the contents of his mug. "Would miss the booze though."

"You just don't want to work," King rolls his eyes.

"That's real funny coming from you." He leans across the table to poke the fairy in the forehead.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The auburn haired man smacks the hand away.

"Exactly what it sounds like, you're fuckin' lazy, _Sloth_ ,~" Ban drawls with a crooked grin.

"Yeah well-!"

"Guys," Meliodas interrupts the two. "Shut up and eat."

"Yes Capt'n."

"Or don't" Hawk stares longingly at their food. "I'm hungry."

Diane and I glance at each other, exasperated but fond smiles on our faces. "So, Ellie," Veronica speaks up. "I heard there's some drinking challenge you got going on? Dealing with the Sins?"

My eyes widen. "Who told you that?"

"A fox," she says with a sly smile. Ban doesn't even try to play innocent as his smile matches my sisters. "I'm quite curious to see how my little sister can hold her alcohol." She snickers, her cheeks rosy. "You're up to seven tonight? This should be a real treat."

"Ellie had one before we started waiting table. She has six left," Gowther states informatively.

"That don't count," Ban scowls. "It's gotta be all at the same time!"

"I agree!" Veronica shouts with a fist in the air. "Seven's the lucky number after all right?" She chuckles at her own joke.

"Uh," I glance at Griamore, his cheeks just as rosy. "How many has she had?"

He shrugs. "Not as much as me."

"Yeah well you're like seven times my weight!" She pokes his chest and leans too far back in her chair to glare up at him. Griamore's hand settles her back into her seat. "Get it?" She giggles again. "Seven?"

"Man, she kinda sounds like you when you're drinking,~" Ban gives me a teasing smile.

I stick my tongue out at him. "Fine," I relent but a smile is on my face. I never really thought I would get much of a chance to drink like this with my sister. She's always been so strict. "Seven it is."

Everyone cheers.

Meliodas slides me a mug, a huge grin on his face. I give him the slyest smile I can muster before chugging the contents. By the time I put my mug back on the bar, he already has a refill ready. His grin still in place.

"Better pace yourself, Elizabeth," Meliodas warns even as I notice the excited gleam in his gaze. "I don't wanna have to take care of you again tonight."

That is actually a tempting statement… For a second I forget we're in a room full of people. I want to tell him how desireable that sounds. How much I've been yearning for it. But snorts from Ban and Veronica snap me out of my gaze.

"I'll take care of her!" Veronica insists, almost sliding out of her chair. Griamore quickly supports her. Perhaps Veronica is more drunk than I thought.

"Me too!" Diane chimes up! She raises her mug. "What else are friends for?"

"Drinking buddies!" Ban chuckles and raises his mug, following suit.

"And having your back," King adds with an amused smile and he too, lifts his mug.

"Through the good and the bad," Meliodas joins in.

"And everything in between," I say with a smile as I lift my refill.

"Here, here!" Veronica cheers and we all clink our mugs together before emptying the contents.

Meliodas works to refill everyone's drinks. As he steps up behind me to refill my own, he whispers in my ear, "Two down, five to go, think you can handle it?"

A blush spreads to my cheeks but I smile and nod, not trusting my voice to answer.

* * *

A/N: Because there should always be some cliche scene where friends say uplifting things while drinking together! I couldn't help myself XD haha Also... the terrible jokes from Veronica about "seven" and my own "right" jokes in the A/N of **Don't Trust Me**... I have no words for how bad they are and yes. I _do_ actually laugh at myself when I'm making these jokes. Sometimes the horribly bad jokes are the best! XD bhaha

Okay, but speaking of **Don't Trust Me** … I started another story guys XD Surprised? I'm sure most of you aren't XD I'm writing it with the luvly and extremely talented DOMinMatrix!(Writer of **Can I Have Your Daughter** and **Can I Keep You?** Both amazing stories, check them out if you haven't already!) It's a crime AU from Elizabeth's POV and it's been a freaking blast to write! So far we've been able to keep our updates pretty consistently at the beginning of the week (Monday/Tuesday). Give it a try and let us know what you think! - end self promoting rant -

Thank you to everyone who continues to read and support **Destiny**! I never thought this story would get this far or have this much love! So THANK YOU! :)

Luv~


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter 45**

When I awake the next morning, my head is pounding.

I groan, rolling over and snuggling further into the warm body next to me. A sigh leaves my lips as the arm around my waist pulls me closer. The person cranes their neck so they can whisper in my ear.

"Elizabeth," I instantly recognize Meliodas' slightly husky tone. "We probably shouldn't stay like this much longer." He says even as his other arm comes to wrap around me.

"I don't wanna get up," I mumble into his neck.

It's either the time of day or simply my aching head that make me so reluctant to move. While I'm sure the Sins wouldn't care about our little cuddle session on the floor, King and Diane have done the same thing before, I know that Veronica and Griamore are around here somewhere. They would not be nearly as understanding.

 _Especially Veronica,_ sounds off in my mind. Then I think on it a little longer. _Okay… only Veronica..._

Slightly dry lips brush against my forehead. "You don't have to. I will."

"No," I whine quietly in protest, digging my fingers into his shirt. I'm much too comfortable for either of us to move.

"Your sister and Griamore are still here." Meliodas confirms what I already suspected. "I'm sure she'll wanna take you back to the castle when they wake up."

"I don't wanna go."

He chuckles. "You sure are lazy when you're hungover. Maybe I should just stick you back next to King and Diane. The three of you could sleep the day away on Chastiefol."

"I'd rather sleep the day away with you."

His hold on me stiffens for a second and I realize how brash I'm being. Before I get the chance to apologize Meliodas has somehow maneuvered me so I can feel our lips are a breath apart. I finally open my eyes, his murky green greeting me.

"You're rather bold in the morning, you know that?" He whispers.

"I'm s-sorry Sir Meliodas," I squeak as I avert my gaze and try to roll away. He keeps a firm hold on me. Gently he guides my chin back to where it was.

"I didn't say I minded. Just different."

"O-okay," I gulp. Heat has surely taken over my entire body. I can't possibly be any more embarrassed so I ask, "are you sure we can't sleep the day away?"

"Yeah. Not here anyways." His hand moves from my hip to my exposed thigh.

Belatedly I realize I'm once again sleeping in my tavern uniform. I can hardly find it in myself to care at the moment as his hand trails across my skin. A shaky breath leaves me at the pleasant sensation. Meliodas smirks for a second before he presses a kiss to my lips.

"Could always go upstairs, though," he suggests in a husky tone. My thighs clench together at the heat coursing through me.

I'm about ready to say yes when a voice interrupts.

"Either do that or shut up," King grumbles from not too far away.

I lied when I said I couldn't be any more embarrassed.

I'm officially mortified.

My head tucks underneath Meliodas' chin as I try to hide. His chuckle rumbles in his chest and it's an oddly comforting sound. "You just worry about what Diane may say when she wakes up with you wrapped around her and I'll worry about Elizabeth, okay King?"

The statement is curious so I poke my head up enough to find the pair. Just as I thought, King and Diane aren't too far away, the pair snuggled up together atop Chastiefol. Meliodas' statement had been true. King was wrapped around Diane, their position much like Meliodas and mine. My jaw slacks slightly at the intimacy of their position.

Not to mention my own.

King's eyes aren't even open. He just replies with a lazy, "whatever," and buries his face in Diane's hair, a content sigh leaving them both. It seems he went right back to sleep.

Meliodas' snort jolts me from the scene. "Told you they could sleep the day away. We may have gone a bit overboard last night."

"What makes you say that?"

A smirk dances across his lips. "How much do you remember of last night?"

I furrow my brows at the confusing question as I try to recall. Now that I think about it… I don't remember much of anything past Ban challenging Meliodas to a drinking contest. That happened… four drinks in? The images after that are shaky at best. I _feel_ like I danced with someone. My eyes widen and I glance at Meliodas. His smug smirk is still in place, causing my stomach to do flips.

"What did I do?"

"Oh, it wasn't just you, don't worry about that," he tells me with a full blown smile. "After about your… sixth drink. You decided you wanted to dance again. So, Gowther being the gentleman he is, complied with your, _request,_ " he winked at me.

"Why are you saying it like that…?" I ask, unsure if I actually want to know.

"You were very convincing Elizabeth," Meliodas says. He can't seem to keep the smile from his face. "Told him _As Elizabeth Lyonesse, third princess of Lyonesse, I command you, Sir Gowther to play me music!_ And that was followed by a giggle and a _please_." His eyes shine with his mirth. "Even when giving orders you're kind."

"Oh goddesses," I groan and bury my face back in his neck. "Please tell me that's the end of it."

"Wish I could."

"... do I even want to know?"

"Probably."

I sigh and pull back. "Well, go on then. Tell me how big of a fool I was."

He quirks a brow. "Never said you were a fool. You had fun, and let loose a little after a stressful day. Nothing wrong with that."

His hold on me tightens and he presses another kiss to my forehead. A content sigh slips past my lips. I'm quickly finding these kisses to be the most comforting action. I don't know why, but I feel so protected. I lean further into him, placing a kiss to his collar bone, the only place I can reach right now.

"Okay." I nod, readying myself for his retelling of last night.

"Okay," he repeats. His teasing smile easily overtakes his face once again. I blush at the sight of it. "So, after Gowther started playing, you decided to dance up on one of the tables." I groan. "Then Veronica and Diane joined you."

My jaw drops open. Diane I could understand, but, " _Veronica_ got up on the table? Are you sure?"

"Yep! It was all downhill from there really. King passed out as soon as Diane climbed up there and started moving." Meliodas leaned into whisper, "pretty sure he caught a glimpse of her panties."

I throw my hands over my mouth to stifle my laughter.

Meliodas smiles as he pulls back, voice returning to normal. "Diane hopped down not long after, snuggling right up to him. They haven't moved since," he pointed back over to his shoulder to where the two were sleeping. "Veronica then insisted that Griamore take her place. You can imagine how that went."

"He didn't." I state knowing the truth was probably the opposite of my words.

"Oh, he tried," Meliodas shook his head. "Got a broken table for his efforts."

"No," I say completely flabbergasted.

"Don't believe me?" He quips, clearly amused with my reaction. He points over my shoulder. "Lookie there."

I turn around in his arms to see. "Oh my goodness. He actually broke one of your tables."

"And a few chairs," Melidas quickly adds as he settles his chin on my shoulder. I can feel the heat overtake my features as his cheek brushes mine. "Luckily Griamore caught Veronica before she got hurt and I… well I got you." He whispers the last part against the shell of my ear.

My heart beats hard against my chest. The husky quality of his voice has me pressing my thighs together. An ache beginning to build. "W-what happened then?" I quietly reply.

"Griamore wanted to take her back to the castle but I told them to just stay here for the night. They took my room. Gowther went upstairs to his room. Ban passed out shortly after, capturing Hawk so he couldn't go anywhere."

 _Well that explains why we're down here on the floor… kinda._

"Um… what did we do?" I ask cautiously, noticing he didn't mention me in there.

"You tried to jump my bones."

"I did not-" I turn my head, my words stop as my lips come into contact with the corner of his. I gulp. Suddenly, his statement doesn't seem so hard to believe. "... did I?"

"Nah, you feel asleep next to Diane while I showed Griamore and Veronica upstairs. Pretty sure the big lug just slept on the floor." Meliodas rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I was tidying up a bit when you woke up and demanded I come sleep next to you." He moved, my back now on the floor and his body hovering over mine. The distance between our lips didn't change. "With a _please, Sir Meliodas,_ of course." He mumbles against my lips.

"O-of course," I whisper back. Because why wouldn't I still be mostly me, even when drinking? It didn't change who I was, just made me take charge of what I wanted instead of being so unsure all the time. Guess they call it liquid courage for a reason. "You weren't… mad, were you?"

"No. Been waiting for you to ask me that for awhile," his lips quirk. "Especially when you ditched me for a few nights."

I flush. "Was I so bad?"

"No. But you did make it difficult."

"H-how?"

"Elizabeth, do you have any idea how _badly_ I wanted to kiss you last night? But I couldn't. Your sister was here and you were drunk."

"So what's stopping you now," I whisper quietly.

"Still kinda your sister," he chuckles lightly and pulls back just a bit. "Plus, pretty sure we have some Sins who've been listening the whole time."

I can almost hear their breathing stop.

"What did I tell you guys about eavesdropping?" Meliodas asks as he pushes his body upwards to a sitting position. A lazy glare pointed at the two on the large pillow.

"That if we ever did it again where you and Ellie were concerned, we'd be in big trouble," Gowther answers from the staircase as he pokes his head out from around a corner.

Meliodas quirks a brow and I hear a quiet curse that sounds suspiciously like Ban.

"You're all dead if I catch you," the Dragon Sin of Wrath states way too cheerily.

Before I can blink, five blurs rush past us and out the door. "Sorry!" I swear I hear King and Diane yell as they disappear.

I sit up, too bewildered to be embarrassed. "Did they all just… run away?"

"Sure did," Meliodas chuckles and rises to his feet. "Think Ban went ahead and grabbed both Hawk and Gowther." He shakes his head as he offers me a hand. I take it and he tugs me up without much effort. "If they're smart, they won't come back until I call for them."

I nibble my bottom lip. Tucking a piece of hair behind my ear, I ask, "are you mad at them?"

"Hmm?" He hums as he busies himself clearing up the tavern. "Not really," he admits and pauses in his cleaning for a second. "But if they interrupt us one more time, I will be." He walks over to me and places a hand to my heated cheek. His thumb dragging across my lip to free it from my teeth. "My patience only stretches so far," he says quietly, eyes dark as they linger on my lips.

"Are they stopping you from doing something?" I bravely question, voice just as hushed as his. "Something that you want?"

He hums, thumb brushing over my lips once again. "Very much so." He pauses, as if debating what to say. "Along with my own conscience." His brow furrows slightly.

My lips part with a shaky sigh. His eyes immediately snapping to mine. The heat from earlier is returning, building in between my legs. "Why," I ask curiously wondering what's going through his head.

"Well," he mulls over his words, eyes darting away before coming back to mine. "Kinda worried I'm being selfish," Meliodas confesses, barely loud enough for me to hear.

If he thinks that he's being even remotely selfish, what the hell am I doing? I place my hand over his and lean into his touch. "If you are… then so am I." His eyes widening is all I see before shutting my own and pressing my lips against his.

Almost instantly, his hand slides from the side of my face to the back of my neck. Mine find their way into his hair. Gently he tilts my head to the side and deepens the kiss. I press my body against his. Meliodas responds by firmly grasping my rear.

I gasp as he lifts me up and pushes me against a nearby wall. I break away, fighting back a moan. My head lolls back as Meliodas moves to my neck. He growls when he comes in contact with the high collar of the tavern uniform. My fingers fly in between us, fumbling with the knot of my scarf over my own eagerness. I toss it aside swiftly undoing enough of the buttons to give Meliodas further access to my neck.

"Goddesses, Elizabeth," he whispers in the crook of my neck. I whimper as his teeth graze the surprisingly sensitive spot. His lips move over the newly exposed skin, further down my chest.

When his tongue dips down in between my cleavage, I cry out.

Immediately, we hear a bang from upstairs.

"Shit," Meliodas mumbles against the top of my breast. He swiftly spins around, setting me down in a chair and makes quick work of redoing my buttons and scarf around my neck. He gives me a once over, eyes halting at my waist. A smirk crosses over his lips, eyes darting back to mine. "Your skirt."

"Huh?" I can't follow his train of thought.

Meliodas places his hands on the table behind me. "Your skirt, Elizabeth. It needs to be fixed or… we need to find somewhere else to go," he whispers in my ear.

I shudder, and desperately wish that we could. His fingers are suddenly on my bare thighs, moving along my skin towards my center. My already uneven breathing becomes shorter. I arch my back, eyes sliding shut.

"Meliodas," I mumble needily. His hands move past my core to my waist, tugging the fabric of my skirt back into place.

By the time I realize this, his hands aren't on me anymore. I blink my eyes open, trying to focus on the room and find the blonde mop of hair. I don't see him. But I hear people opening a door upstairs.

I stand, making sure my skirt's in place and checking my hair in the reflection of a window. I do another sweep of the room. "S-Sir Meliodas?" I stumble over my words, heart still racing.

"Yeah, Elizabeth?" He answers, poking his head out of the kitchen.

"H-how'd you get over there?"

My skin heats up as his eyes look up and down my body, a small uptick to his lips. "Whaddya mean?" He tilts his head with false innocence and steps out of the kitchen.

"Ellie, there you are! I thought you were upstairs." Veronica interrupts any excuse for a sentence I had been about to come up with. "I thought I heard something. Was that you?"

"Nah, that was Hawk. Really had to go," Meliodas answers her query smoothly without skipping a beat. There's a mischievous spark to his eyes that has me wishing I had been more quiet.

"Oh, alright. Ready to go? Margaret is probably going to be worried." Veronica stands at the foot of the stairs, Griamore right behind her.

Meliodas walks out from behind the bar to stand next to me. "You guys sleep alright?"

"Minus my pounding headache, yeah," Veronica nods her head, Griamore copying the motion gingerly. "Thank goddesses you had a bathroom up there. Woke up in the middle of the night and had to hurl."

"Glad you found the bathroom instead of the closet," Meliodas smiles as he slips his hands into his pockets.

She cringes, "me too. Alright Ellie, let's get going."

"Oh, uh, alright," I answer and slowly follow behind the two as they walk out of the door. My body is on fire and it's demanding some kind of release. I glance over my shoulder and see Meliodas just _smirking_. I'm both annoyed and… turned on.

As soon as they step out, I let the door close behind them. I spin on my heel and walk straight up to him. His eyebrows shoot up, clearly not expecting me to come back. Mustering up all the courage I can, I take his face in my hands and smash my lips against his. Meliodas hums his approval, arms wrapping around my waist.

When I break away, my breathing is once again labored. "Come to my room tonight."

A slow teasing smile spreads across his face.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

A/N: Hello luvly readers! Been awhile huh? XD I apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out. I'm doing some planning on how to get this story to where I want it to go. I've had a rough idea all along of course, but now we're really getting down to the wire and I wanna make sure that I get everything covered! I still plan on posting at least once a month and whenever I finish getting this written out, it will get back to a normal schedule, but until then, bear with me please! :)

Thank you guys so much for the continued support! Getting an alert about this story (and any of my stories) always makes me super happy! So thank you so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following!

Luv~


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter 46**

By the time I catch up with Veronica and Griamore, they are already half way back to the castle. I pause as I reach them, trying to catch my breath from sprinting after them. _Well, that's only half of the reason why._ Mostly my heart and breathing are still uneven from my encounter with Meliodas.

And my own suggestion.

 _I can't believe I asked him that!_ No. I couldn't even say ask. _It was more of a demand then anything!_ I feel my cheeks turn beet red.

"Sheesh," Veronica comments with a roll of her eyes. "You really are outta shape if that short little run has you this flushed and breathing so hard."

"Y-yes," I agree with her. It's so much easier than admitting I'm freaking out about asking the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins into my bedroom tonight.

No biggie.

I follow behind them silently. The two converse but I don't join in. My mind keeps tormenting me with the images and sensations of Meliodas' hands and lips on me. If he can reduce me to that in only a matter of minutes, how am I going to be able to handle him without any interruptions?

When we arrive back at the castle, Margaret is waiting for us. She appears to be in much better spirits than yesterday and insists we all spend the day together. I agree with a happy smile, glad that the chaos of yesterday is behind us. I say I'll join them in an hour, wanting to freshen up first.

On my way back to my room, I run into Hendrickson.

"Elizabeth, good morning," he greets me with a smile. He pauses, ice blue eyes taking in my appearance and he quirks a brow. "What are you wearing?"

I flush, realizing that I should have made more of an effort to change before someone saw me. "G-good morning, Sir Hendrickson. This is the tavern uniform, for the Boar Hat." At his completely perplexed gaze, I continue. "The Boar Hat is the tavern the Seven Deadly Sins run. I've been working there through my travels and decided to help again last night."

"You stayed there?" His tone seems worried, with something else I can't place laced underneath.

"Yes," I tell the truth. "Along with Griamore and Veronica. It was quite fun," I say with a small smile. Because it _had_ been fun. I never would have thought after the fight the two of us had had, that my sister and I would get along so quickly after and let loose. Neither of us worrying about the future for once, just living in the moment.

"I'm glad to hear that," that small genuine smile he likes to hide shines through. "Where are you off to?"

"Just back to my room for a change of clothing." Conversing with him is surprisingly easy. I'm not nearly as flustered as I would have been a few weeks ago. "Would you like to walk with me?" I ask him with a kind smile. Being alone with my thoughts right now isn't very appealing after what I'd asked Meliodas.

"Of course, Elizabeth," he nods his head and offers me his arm. "Are you showing the Sins around town, today?"

"Oh, no. Margaret wants to spend the day together. I probably won't see any of them until tomorrow." _Or tonight,_ follows in my mind.

"I heard, the Sin named Merlin took the king?" Hendrickson asks, almost cautious. "To Camelot of all places?"

I frown. Word had apparently spread about father leaving. No one was suppose to know, but at the same time I suppose we didn't specifically say that either. "Yes, but please keep that information to yourself if possible."

"Of course, Elizabeth," he nods understandingly. "The kingdom would be up in arms if they knew. I hope that King Bartra isn't gone for long."

I nibble my lip before answering. "No, he shouldn't be." I hadn't even thought to ask Merlin how long it would take before she left. Another thing I didn't think about. "Margaret's wedding is in a few days. He'll be back before then."

"Speaking of the wedding," Hendrickson starts as we stop outside my room. "There's something I'd like to-"

CRASH

"What in Britannia," my escort's brows furrow. He presses his ear against my door, a small frown on his face.

"Did… did that come from my room?" I ask cautiously. There's a feeling in the pit of my stomach.

 _Surely Meliodas wouldn't already be here?_ My eyes widen at the thought. Before Hendrickson even has a chance to open the door and investigate, I'm shooting past him into my room. I'm as swift as I can be and shut the door enough so only my face is visible.

"T-Thank you so much for walking me to my room, Sir Hendrickson," I try to give him a bright smile despite the anxiety that's eating away at my insides.

"Of course, Elizabeth, but that-"

"I shall see you later today perhaps?" I cut him off, hoping I don't sound as panicked as I feel.

He studies me silently for a few seconds, maybe trying to see if he could hear anything in my room. Thankfully there isn't a peep. Finally, he nods. "If you wish, I shall see you sometime later today then."

He turns to leave. I let out a sigh of relief, door almost shut when his hand lands on mine. I squeak at the unexpected contact. I stare up at him, somewhat frazzled by the touch. His features are extremely thoughtful, as if he's still debating what he wants to say.

"Actually, Elizabeth," Hendrickson urges the door open slowly, just enough to see my red face.

"Y-yes, Sir Hendrickson?" I can't believe I just squeaked in front of him! Doing so in the presences of Meliodas and the Sins is one thing, the Grand Master Holy Knight is a completely different situation. I'm officially embarrassed.

 _As if this morning wasn't enough._ My thoughts betray me and think back to the blonde bar owner. I feel my cheeks heat even more. I see something shift in my peripheral but don't dare look away from the man standing just outside the doorway.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

I blink owlishly at him. I couldn't have possibly heard him right. "Dinner?" I parrot stupidly.

That small smile sets on his lips. A smile that used to make me melt but now… I can't help but think of someone else who smiles at me like that. "Yes, Elizabeth. If you are free, would you like to have dinner with me?"

"J-just the two of us?" My face is going to combust. I've only ever really been alone with Meliodas and somehow the idea of being alone with another man seems so weird.

Even if it is the man I'm supposed to be betrothed to.

My eyes widen.

"Yes, Elizabeth," he chuckles softly. "If that is alright?"

He's being so kind. So tentative. I can't find it in me to say no. The reminder of our betrothal is something I need to talk to him about anyways. I need to find out if he approached Father that day - not that I doubt it. Father wouldn't lie about that. But I want to know why Hendrickson wouldn't approach me about it first.

 _We could just get married and then you would only have to worry about dancing with me._ Hendrickson's words from so long ago resurface. It's hard to believe it was only a few weeks ago. Not years like it seems.

There's a creak to my left, distracting me from my thoughts.

Hendrickson must have heard it too as he tries to push the door open a little farther to investigate. "Did you hear that?"

"Oh, no, it was nothing!" I rush to relieve his justified concern. There's definitely someone in my room. And despite my mind telling me that it _could_ be someone meaning me harm, my heart disagrees. Whoever it is, I know them.

The Grand Master frowns lightly, obviously worried.

"So dinner," I attempt to distract him. The two simple words have the desired effect and his sharp blue eyes are back on me. The smile I give him is only a little forced. "Dinner sounds wonderful, Sir Hendrickson. Thank you for the invitation."

His eyes light up in a way I'd rarely seen before.

It doesn't lift me up and make my heart flutter, not like when Meliodas looks at me like that. Like I'm… important. The thought drives home the point that I need to talk to Hendrickson about.

I can't marry him.

"Wonderful," his hand grabs one of my own and he places a kiss to the top of it. "I'll shall pick you up at sundown at your room. Until tonight, Elizabeth."

And then he's gone.

I shut the door and slide down against it. I let out a long breath, glad to finally be alone after the hectic morning. My eyes slide shut.

"What the heck was that about?"

My eyes fly back open. Instantly I find annoyed amethyst eyes looming over me. "D-Diane?" She was _not_ who I was expecting. I hastily look around the room and find yet another unexpected visitor. "And King?" The fairy gives me a halfhearted way from atop his pillow, clearly unsure about something. "Wh-what are you guys doing in my room?"

"My question first," Diane straightens, crosses her arms and taps her foot impatiently. "What was Hendrickson doing here?"

"Diane-" King tries to pacify the shrunken giantess, but one look from her immediately shuts him up.

"He walked me back to my room," I explain as I stare, extremely confused with what they're doing here, between the two of them.

"Not that part," the brunette throws her hands up. "The dinner part, Ellie. The dinner!"

"Oh." I take my lip in between my teeth. I didn't have much of an explanation for her really. I had honestly thought that it would be Meliodas in my room. "Uh, the truth…"

"Would be nice," Diane nods her head, frown still in place. King is shaking his head in the background at her brash attitude towards me.

"I wanted to talk with him about the… um, engagement," I fiddle with the hem of my skirt. "I'm going to tell him that I can't… I can't marry him."

"Thank the goddesses!" Diane wraps me up in a hug, all her irritation with me gone at my small confession. "I was worried that you were going to go through with it!"

"Ah, well, I never really agreed to it in the first place," I say into Diane's shoulder. Even in her smaller form, she's still taller than me by a few inches. "And now that Father's in Merlin's hands, I shouldn't have to worry about a marriage for awhile."

"This is so great!" The other woman pulls back and beams at me. "If this doesn't put Ca-"

"Diane!" King interrupts her. We both turn to him and he offers me a sheepish smile before turning to her. "That's not the important thing here," he says to Diane, obviously knowing what she had been about to say.

Unlike me. I glance between them, confused. Again.

She frowns as she releases me. "It kinda is."

"Not for… _that_ reason," he answers vaguely, eyes flickering to me for half a second. "Anyways, we should probably get out of here. If he catches us in Elizabeth's room…"

"Who?" I speak up, slightly annoyed at being ignored.

The two exchange glances. King shrugs and answers, "Captain."

"He's in a bit of a mood this morning," Diane shakes her head.

"Kind of our own fault." The fairy gives her a pointed look that has her blushing.

"Yeah, well, _we_ ," she points to herself and then him, "were just sleeping for most of it. We woulda got out scott free if Ban and Gowther hadn't been listening too!"

And then the realization of what they were doing here hits me.

They were hiding.

From Meliodas.

Because of this morning.

I flush hotly. I had almost forgotten about the scene the two of them and the others had witnessed/overheard. Not that it was anything really bad. No, the more… intimate setting came after. One that may be repeated later tonight.

I drop my head in my hands. "Oh goddesses," I whisper to myself, once again overthinking the situation I'd gotten myself into by demanding Meliodas come to my room.

"You alright, Ellie?" Diane places a caring hand on my shoulder.

My eyes search her amethyst and find nothing but genuine concern there. She's been such a good friend, even if I haven't known her very long. "Diane? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course!" The shrunken giantess chirps.

"Um," I glance to King anxiously then back to Diane. "Alone?"

"Oh," the fairy shifts on his pillow and chuckles awkwardly. "Uh, yeah, sorry, I'll just uh… wait outside." He floats towards the open window.

"Wait!" I call after him and he pauses. "Aren't you suppose to be keeping a low profile?"

"It'll be fine!" Diane speaks up for him and walks over to King. "Now get out, I wanna girl talk with Ellie!" She giggles even as she shoves the fairy and his pillow out the window. The Sin of Sloth merely nods, a light blush on his cheeks before he disappears from view. "See ya in a bit!" Diane calls to him and then shuts the window.

I sit down on my bed. Diane rushes to join me, jumping on it and causing me to fly in the air a bit. I laugh, despite my nerves or maybe because of them.

"Now," her eyes gleam with excitement. "What is it?"

I gulp and decide not to beat around the bush. "Ah, well, I did something… I haven't figured out if it was stupid or not yet."

"Well lay it on me! I'll let you know," she winks encouragingly.

My hands wring together in my lap. "I invited Sir Meliodas to my bedroom tonight."

Her eyes go impossibly wide. "What!?" She squeals taking my hands in hers and staring at me unblinking. "For real?" I nod. "Wow, you sure move fast Ellie," she teases.

"D-Diane!" I whine and throw myself back on the bed. "I don't know what to do!"

There's movement on the bed and I feel Diane lay down next to me. I glance at her out of the corner of my eye and find her staring up at the ceiling with me. "I don't really know what to do either," she confesses. She shifts onto her side, propping her head up with her elbow. "Everything was a lot easier when I hadn't realized my feelings for King."

"Agreed."

She groans and flops to her back. "We're going to be spending the whole day together until we have to go back to work and I can't help but be nervous. We've done this so many times before, seriously, it's nothing new… but…. I'm just- I can't help it!" She moans as she throws an arm over her face. "My heart beats so fast and my hands get all weirdly sweaty- but they're cold- and I just want to kiss his stupidly adorable face sometimes! But we've been friends for so long and I just - UGH!"

I sit up and stare down at the woman basically throwing a small tantrum on my bed. And I laugh.

"What's so funny!?" She glares up at me immediately.

"That's exactly how I've been feeling. I mean," I tuck a piece of hair behind my ear sheepishly. "I haven't known Meliodas near as long, nor were we best friends first but… when we k-kiss, my heart feels like it's going to burst through my chest!"

"So," Diane sits up, staring at me thoughtfully, "it doesn't go away? Even if we were to, um, kiss."

"Makes it worse." I shake my head. "At least so far."

"Great."

"And… everything gets so… _hot_ …" I blush at my small admission.

"Oh?" Diane tilts her head, a light blush on her cheeks too.

I nod. "That's why I'm so nervous… about tonight."

She doesn't respond right away. The both of us settling into silence.

"Captain wouldn't force you into anything, you know?" My eyes snap to hers to find her leaning back on her hands, staring at the ceiling in thought. "I mean he acts kinda like a perv around you," she gestures around before turning to me with a smile. "But, I think it's more of a distraction for himself then anything."

Her words are curious, but I push past that to offer her the same reassurance she just gave me. "I know," I say with a small smile, because of course she was right. When I had actually told Meliodas not to touch me back in Vaizel, he had listened. Saying he wouldn't unless I asked. My resolve didn't last long. "King wouldn't either you know? He's never been anything but respectful from what I've seen."

She snorts. "Yeah, I know."

"I think that, him not doing anything because of your memory loss, despite your shared past, says a lot about him." I speak my theory out loud. "He must really love you to let you come to the realization on your own."

Diane is quiet. More contemplative than I've ever seen her.

The shrunken giantess' words are low when she finally speaks. "Or he's afraid of what you might think of him if you knew the truth." There's startling clarification in her eyes, like she just figured out something huge.

"What… what do you mean?" I dig my fingers into the bedding underneath me as my head begins to ache.

"H-huh?" Diane stutters, apparently caught off guard by my question.

"Are you still talking about you and Sir King?"

"Oh, uh, yeah! Totally, psh," she over exaggerated, waving her hands in the air. "Who else would I be talking about? Ahha," she laughs awkwardly. "ANYWAY!" Diane hops off the bed and makes her way to the window. "You'll totally be fine tonight! That's what we were talking about right?"

I don't get time to answer as she throws the window open and leans out. I just stare at her, completely confused by her peculiar reaction, not to mention words.

"King! I'm ready to go!" She shouts as she begins to climb out the window.

Realizing she's leaving, I walk to the window to say goodbye. "Thank you Diane. I feel a little better now," I say with a small smile. Because, I _do_ feel better about Meliodas coming to my room tonight. I'm just super confused about Diane.

"Of course, Elizabeth!" She beams brightly at me over her shoulder, body ready to jump out the window. "That's what friends are for, right?"

"Right!"

King's hovering just outside. Chastiefol is next to him, waiting for Diane I'm assuming. She jumps onto the pillow and I take her spot leaning on the windowpane. I wave to the floating man and say, "thank you too, Sir King, for waiting for us."

"Not a problem. Don't have anything planned for a while, and you looked like you needed to talk."

I must have been worse off then I thought if even King noticed my distress. "Plans?" I pick out the word, a smile on my face. "What kind of plans, Sir King?"

"Oh, uh, nothing too special," he tugs at his collar, eyes flickering to Diane for a second, a blush on his cheeks.

I giggle, "well have fun! I'll see you two tomorrow sometime."

They both wave, saying goodbye. Before I get a chance to close my window fully, I hear Diane's voice. I pause, opening the window slowly. The pair already descending down the castle.

"King, I think I really fucked up."

"Huh? How?"

"I might have said too much about, the Captain, while I was thinking of us," Diane confesses and I can imagine the downturn of her lips.

"I don't understand," the confusion in King's voice is clear. "How does thinking of uh, us, make you talk about the Captain?"

"Because!" I lean out the window cautiously to find Diane throwing her hands in the air. "Your situations are almost similar! I just figured it out and that reminds me." Irritation overtakes her features, I can feel it from here as she pokes King hard in the chest. "You and I need to have a chat."

I can't hear King's response, or make out their forms anymore as they get too far out of my range. My cheeks puff out in irritation as I shut my window. Why is it everytime I talk with King and Diane there seem to be some… _hidden message_? Something I feel I should know but can't quite grasp. I almost miss the simpler days of just hanging out with Ban before we found any of the other Sins. The only thing he ever talked about was my feelings for Meliodas.

 _Or he's afraid of what you might think of him if you knew the truth._

Diane's soft spoken thought has my mind buzzing once again. _What did she mean by that?_ If I believed what she said, that she was talking of King, it made sense. But I can't help but think she was talking about Meliodas and I as well. Especially when I take into account the conversation I clearly wasn't meant to hear.

A knock on my door draws me out of my musings.

"Lady Elizabeth. Your sisters are waiting for you."

I mentally curse, glancing down at my tavern uniform. I'm not even close to ready, having completely forgotten about my sisters once I found Diane and King in my room.

"Do you need help, miss?"

"Uh, yes, please," I respond, walking to the door and finding the same woman from the day before. "I seem to be a bit out of sorts this morning," I confess with an apologetic smile. "Your help would be greatly appreciated."

"Of course milady!" She eagerly bounds into my room and begins digging through my closet. "I apologize for interrupting your time alone. Your sisters were getting impatient."

I laugh lightly. "Veronica?"

"Ah, yes, milady," she answers cautiously, unsure how she should answer.

My smile relieves her worries and she instantly relaxes. She carries out a long, pale blue dress, white frills covering the sleeves and a white lace overlay. It's beautiful but my thoughts drift elsewhere as the woman helps me into it.

 _Diane… what did you mean? And… what are you and King hiding?_

* * *

A/N: Hello luvly peoples! Last chapter was very, um, popular XD Hopefully you guys like this one just as much! It's probably not what you were expecting.. but look! Plot things! ha! Okay, I'm done, I'm done. I mean I'm _not_ done, like we still have a ways to go in the story. More like I'm done... rambling? Meh, I don't know. ANYWAYS! I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think! :D

As always, thank you to everyone who continues to review, fav and follow! You guys are the best!

Luv~

P.S. Self promote time - If you guys haven't I _highly_ recommend checking out the collab between DOMinMatrix and I called **Don't Trust Me.** It's seriously been a blast to write with Dom and we are only just starting to get into the AU world we've created. It's going to be a crazy ride but oh so good, trust me ;) bhaha See what I did there? No? Okay, I'll stop...

Cya guys next chapter!


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter 47**

The day with my sisters is pleasant but my heart isn't really in it.

My mind is wandering, thinking of things I can't understand. Thankfully, my sisters seemed to notice but refrained from commenting. They probably thought I was worrying about Father. Half right I suppose. I know he's in good hands with Merlin though, so I'm not nearly as worried about him as they seem to be. My thoughts were more dictated by King, Diane, and of course, Meliodas.

Finally, the time comes to get ready for my dinner with Hendrickson. The same woman from this morning helps me dress again. I'm wearing a flowing wine colored dress with long off the shoulder sleeves and _lots_ of excessive material in the skirt. My hair is half tied back in elegant braids. She finishes placing a black laced choker around my neck and leaves.

I'm alone with my thoughts.

Or at least I thought I was.

"You look beautiful. Red really suits you."

I spin around to see the leader of the Sins standing near the window. "S-sir Meliodas!?" I stare wide eyed at the blonde bar owner in disbelief.

"Yo Elizabeth," he grins brightly, hands behind his head.

"W-what are you d-doing here?!" I rush out. My eyes dart around the room, as if someone would see him here.

He quirks a brow at me, "uh, you told me to come here?"

I flush as he steps closer to me. "Yes, I did, but I wasn't expecting you so soon! I'm suppose to have dinner with Sir Hendrickson!"

His green eyes harden for a split second. He blinks and it's gone, cheeky grin still in place. "I know. That's why I came early."

My mouth drops. "How?"

Meliodas pokes a thumb over his shoulder, pointing to the open window. An auburn head pops up. King gives me a sheepish smile and mouths out, _sorry._

"He owed me a favor," Meliodas explains. Not an ounce of guilt in his voice. He turns to King, "alright, thanks for the lift. Take care of the bar tonight, alright?"

The fairy scrunches up his features, rising a little higher so his whole body is visible. "Me?"

"Who else? Ban's a drunk and the cook. Hawk's gunna be occupied with scraps. Diane is going to be busy running around waiting tables, with your help of course, and Gowther… just have him wait tables as well. You're the best option to manage," Meliodas explains his reasoning.

"That doesn't sound like a compliment," King mumbles. He leans forward on his pillow, sitting with his legs crossed and his hands on his ankles as he says. "But Ban-"

"If he has a problem with it, tell him I said _King's in charge and I expect everyone to listen_ ," the blonde replies with an easy going smile as he adds, "and that's an order from your Captain."

King sighs heavily, obviously still reluctant about the whole thing. "Whatever you say, Captain." He starts to lower, "anything else?"

Meliodas hums, walking back to the window to stare at the fairy, blocking my view of King. "Just what I asked you for before."

"But how am I supposed to-"

"You're smart," Meliodas cuts him off. "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"... fine."

"Wait!" I call and rush over to the window, hiking up my large skirt to make movement easier. I lean out the window, shoulder brushing Meliodas. Both men looking at me curiously. "How was your day with Diane?"

King instantly flushes.

The blonde next to me chuckles at the anxious fairy. Meliodas rests his chin in an open palm as he regards the other man. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot to ask how that all went."

"Uh…" King trails off. "I have places to be ya know?" He tries to lower himself, but Meliodas is quick to reach out and grab his shirt to stop him.

"They'll be fine," the bar owner tells him with a cheeky grin. "Just tell them you were with me. They can't say anything then."

"I'd really rather just go work," King grumbles, eyes darting between the two of us.

I shake my head at the skittish fairy. The two of us really are alike in quite a few aspects. "I just want to know if you two had fun."

"Y-yeah." He finally answers, a far away look in his eyes and a soft smile on his face.

"Did you tell her?" Meliodas prods cryptically.

King's demeanor changes, now almost apprehensive. His pillow rises up to him and he sits on it. Meliodas releases the fairy from his hold. "Didn't get a chance."

"King-"

"I mean she confronted me about it first," the auburn haired fairy cuts off the blonde. King's gaze is set on Meliodas, trying to tell the blonde something without actually saying it outloud. "She wasn't very happy with me, but… she understands. She told me I should have just _told her,_ " he stresses his point.

Sick of being left out of the conversation, I chime in. "Did Diane tell you she regained her memories then?"

The tense stare off the two men were having is broken and they round on me, surprised.

"You knew?" Meliodas tilts his head as he studies me.

Something about his gaze makes me blush. "I did. Diane told me a few days ago," I pause as I put together their conversation. "Wait. _You_ knew?"

"Busted," King hisses under his breath and Meliodas shoots him a dirty look that shuts the fairy up instantly.

"I did," Meliodas confesses. "That's a chat for another time though," he tears his gaze from me back to the man floating outside the window. "You'd better get going."

"She took the news okay though?" I ignore Meliodas' dismissal of the fairy and continue to question him. "Diane was nervous about it too."

"We talked about it, yeah. Like I said, she was kinda mad at me for awhile," he chuckles, a fond shake of his head. "But, I think things are okay. Better now even."

"I'm so glad to hear that," I smile brightly at him before dragging him close to me . His body is stiff, clearly not expecting a hug. He returns it gingerly. "I can't wait to talk to Diane about your day!" I say as I pull back.

He flushes, "ah, well, you don't need to do that…"

"That means they did something dirty," Meliodas grins unashamed as both King and I blush hotly.

"I'm leaving now!" King shouts and practically drops from the sky.

"Sir Meliodas," I chide as I slap his arm lightly. "That wasn't very nice."

He chuckles, turning his body to face mine, his elbow still propped up on the windowsill. "He'll be fine! Pretty sure King is used to it by now. We've been a team for a long time."

"Still…" I trail off, unsure what to say to that. I glance back out the window, catching a flash of green racing across the sky in the direction of the Boar Hat. "You should have left with him. I have a dinner soon."

"Do you really wanna go to dinner?" He asks as his hand comes to connect with my hip. I jump, turning around to face him fully. My body already moving closer to his own.

"N-not really," I admit with a sigh as his hand moves to the small of my back.

"So don't," Meliodas says simply with a kiss to my exposed collarbone.

I bite my lip, fighting back the sound that wants to escape me. His free hand rests on my cheek, thumb pulling my lip free. I hadn't even noticed I had closed my eyes, but when I open them, I see his murky green.

"I should," I whisper even as my arms wrap around his shoulders. "I have something to tell him."

"Tell him tomorrow."

My lips lower to his without any prompting. We're a breath away and I can't find anything that I want to say to him. The only thing I _want_ are his lips on mine.

My whole life has been dictated for me. Day to day planned with activities befitting a princess. Even my future was something I had little say in.

But in this moment, right here with Meliodas, I finally feel in control of my own destiny.

I press my lips to his, moving slowly against him. He pulls me close, the hand on my cheek handling me with such care. I'm breathless when we break apart. My heart is pounding in my chest as I step back from him. Meliodas takes the opportunity to shut the window and I make my way to the long mirror near my closet.

Turning my back to him, I lick my lips and ask quietly over my shoulder, "help me out of my dress?" I catch his surprised expression in the reflective surface. He slowly walks towards me, his gaze almost predatory.

 _Wait. Are his eyes black?_ I've caught glimpses of it a few times on our journey, but now there's no mistaking it. I look over my shoulder, wanting to see it with my own eyes, not reflected in the mirror, and find the mesmerizing green instead. I half wonder if I had imagined it. Yet… _how often do I let myself believe it's a trick of the light or some other excuse?_ _I should ask him._

His fingers trail across my bare shoulder blades.

All thoughts of questioning Meliodas' mysterious changing eyes leave me.

He wraps an arm around my waist, pulling my back flush against his chest. My heartbeat picks up. Anticipation and excitement coursing through my veins. He angles his chin up, eyes staring into mine in the mirror as his nose brushes against the shell of my ear and he whispers, "not yet."

My knees give out. Meliodas is prepared, his other arm already looping behind them to catch me. He carries me over to the bed and sets me down gently. I crawl back slowly, silently urging him to follow me. He complies with a playful smirk tugging at his lips. I lay down on the pillows, digging my hands into his shirt to pull him down for another kiss.

Our lips move against each other passionately. I can't help but get caught up in it. One of his hands rests just underneath my breast and I find myself _needing_ his touch. I wiggle, hoping he'll get the hint. When he pulls back, the hint of a smirk is now a crooked smile.

"Something I can do for you, Elizabeth?" he asks huskily.

I lick my lips and nod. He waits for me to voice my desire. I huff, slightly frustrated. Of course when I'm trying to tell him to touch my chest, he won't. But he has no problem doing it to catch me off guard.

Meliodas' soft chuckle brings me out of my musings. His hand skims the bottom of my breast. I moan, angling my body, eager for his touch. Suddenly his hands are on my breast and I squeak in surprise. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Y-yes," I squeeze my thighs together. His hands knead the covered flesh. "Goddesses, yes."

There's a knock at the door.

We both freeze, waiting for whoever it is to make their presence known.

"Elizabeth?"

My eyes widen. "It's Sir Hendrickson!" I whisper as low as I can into Meliodas' ear. "I'm suppose to have dinner, Sir Meliodas. You distracted me!" I accuse with pursed lips.

His smirk is mischievous, no longer worried about who's on the other side of the door. "You said you didn't wanna go. I'm just helping you explore your… _wants_ , Elizabeth."

My jaw slacks at his tone. And his utter lack of caring about the position we are in. _If someone caught us like this…_ I shudder at what could happen. There's another knock on the door and Hendrickson calls my name.

I scramble off the bed yelling a rushed, "c-coming!" I throw Meliodas a panicked look over my shoulder. "Hide!" I plead desperately.

He nods and my hands fly across my dress and hair to make sure that my appearance is somewhat acceptable. As my hand wraps around the doorknob, ready to pull it open and speak with Hendrickson, I feel my skirt lift for a split second before falling back in place.

And then I feel hands high on my thighs.

I bite down a little too harshly on my tongue to keep from squealing at the sensation. The door is already cracked open and it would be way too suspicious to throw it shut in Hendrickson's face for the second time today. My thighs tighten and my eyes widen as I feel Meliodas' head in between them. His hair tickles me. I take a shaky breath as his hands urge my legs back open slightly so I'm not crushing him.

I swear I can hear him chuckle.

"Sir Hendrickson," I greet him as I finish opening the door fully.

All tension leaves his shoulders as he sees me. "Ah, Elizabeth," he smiles and takes in my appearance. "I was beginning to worry you weren't in your room. You look beautiful."

"T-Thank you Sir Hendrickson," I tuck a piece of hair behind my ear.

Meliodas' hands slider farther up my thighs. His lips brushing the inside of my leg, far too close to my center. I tense, hands curling around the door to distract myself.

"Are you ready to go then?" He offers me his arm and a kind smile.

The hidden blonde places a solid kiss to the juncture of my legs and hip and I jump. "A-Actually Hendrick," I barely notice my use of his name as Meliodas' tongue dips out of his mouth to taste my skin. It almost seems like it's in retaliation for my familiarity with the Grand Master. "I'm not f-feeling well at the m-moment."

He studies me and I tense, nervous that he can see right through my dress to the man hidden underneath. "You do seem a bit flushed." His hand reaches up, almost grazing my forehead, before he drops it back down. "A fever perhaps? Should I send for the doctor?" Hendrickson's concern gnaws at me, making me feel guilty.

Meliodas' tongue dipping underneath my panty line pushes the feeling away.

"N-no. That's alright. I'm sure I just, I just," I repeat myself, struggling to focus on my words. "Rest. I need rest." I grit out. If I had any physical strength, I'm sure the door would be splintered under my hand with how tightly I'm gripping it in a lame attempt to keep from moaning.

The blonde moves back down my thighs, lips never wavering from my skin. I shudder.

"I apologize." I tell him with what I hope, is a convincingly sad smile. "Perhaps tomorrow?"

"If you're up to it. I'll have someone check on you in the morning." Hendrickson bows his head, taking a step away from the door. "Until tomorrow then, Elizabeth. Goodnight. Rest up."

"Thank you Sir Hendrickson, goodnight."

I shut the door and lock it. Meliodas' green eyes invade my vision. My dress is bunched between us, his hands still on my bare thighs. He grins crookedly.

"Now we can take your dress off."

My cheeks heat up and I slowly nod my head. I turn around and Meliodas lets my dress fall back down. His fingers glide across my shoulder blades, down the laced up back of my dress and stops. His lips brush against my neck, nose nudging my ear.

"Are you sure?" He asks me gently, voice so soft, so… so… full of some emotion I can't even describe, but his tone suddenly has me blinking back tears.

"Yes," I reply quietly. "Please."

"Okay," he responds, breath fanning over my skin. His fingers make quick work of my bindings and the dress pools at my feet. He places his hands on my hips, slowly moving to stand in front of me. His eyes are on mine and the soft expression makes me want to melt. Meliodas runs a hand up my side, thumb brushing the underside of my bare breast. "Nice panties."

If possible, I grow even warmer. I hadn't even realized the pair I picked out. "I-it was a coincidence," I mumble as his other hand moves up my side, mimicking the path of it's counterpart.

Meliodas hums. "Sure it was. You just _happened_ to wear the pair I picked out for you the night you invite me to your room? Sounds a little too convenient, Elizabeth," he teases with a mischievous smirk.

Perhaps it was. Maybe I had picked out the panties he'd given me back in Dalmary Town, knowing he'd see them today.

"You're beautiful," he tells me before pressing a kiss to my lips.

I respond eagerly, taking the opportunity to lose myself in the physical instead of overthinking. He lifts me up, carrying me to the bed not allowing our lips to break. Meliodas falls backwards onto the bed. I gasp at the sensation of falling and pull away from him. I stare down at him with wide eyes, blushing as realization flows over me.

I'm basically naked and straddling Meliodas.

His hand on my cheek, halts my thoughts before I become too consumed with them. "Just say the word, and we'll stop." He tells me quietly. I can tell he means it, if not a bit reluctantly.

A soft smile crosses my lips and I shake my head. "No. I want this. I want you, Meliodas."

Green eyes widen slightly. His hand moves to the back of my neck as he urges my lips to his. We move slowly against each other, taking our time. Something we've never really had before. His free hand glides across my skin down to my panty clad bottom. He gives me a firm squeeze and I moan.

My hands roam across his chest, searching for available skin. I pout as I find none. "Meliodas, your shirt."

"What about it?"

"Off…" I frown down at him. At the quirked brow he gives me, I quickly add, "please."

He nods and sits up. I help him pull his shirt off, staring down at the newly exposed skin. My fingers reach out, running across his stomach. His muscles flex just as I reach the top of his pants and he lets out a slow breath. I glance up from my exploration, dark green, almost black, eyes staring back at me.

Next thing I know, I'm on my back.

Meliodas' lips cover my own. His mouth opens slightly, tongue dipping out and gliding across my lips. I open them and eagerly greet him. My hands tangle in his hair and I lose myself to him. The sudden pressure against my center has me gasping. I moan loudly, finding the odd sensation pleasurable. My hips move up and down.

"Shit, Elizabeth," Meliodas mumbles against my lips. He changes his attentions to my neck, a hand grasping at my breast.

I belatedly realize that it's Meliodas' knee pressed against me. A feeling builds in the pit of my stomach. It's so overwhelming I can hardly focus. Fleeting thoughts of embarrassment idly prod at the back of my mind. _I'm rubbing myself so shamelessly against Meliodas' knee. But it feels so good._

His knee leaves me and a weird, needy tone of disappointment escapes me.

It's quenched when Meliodas palms my center.

I cry out, finding my hips rocking against his hand without meaning to. My eyes crack open and he's sitting between my legs. One hand at my core, the other on my breast. Him smirking down at me only adds to the fire burning inside me. His hand trail up my panties to the top and then dip inside.

I inhale sharply, eyes sliding close once again as my head tips back. His fingers part me and brush against my most intimate area. "Oh, goddesses, M-Meliodas!" My body jerks, not knowing what to do with the new sensations.

He hums his appreciation at my reaction. The blonde drops his mouth to my neglected breast, his tongue swirling around my nipple. I moan loudly, hips rocking, grinding down on his hand as he overloads my body. He's building me up to something.

"Meliodas," I whimper, not sure what I'm trying to convey.

"It's alright, Elizabeth," he pulls away from my chest and places a chaste kiss to my lips. "Just let go."

His fingers toil diligently against the bundle of nerves and it isn't long before I feel myself tipping over an edge. A scream threatens to bubble past my lips but they are quickly covered by Meliodas'. His tongue tangled with mine, working together with his fingers to draw out the erotic feeling.

My body goes lax, barely able to return the kiss. Meliodas slowly draws away. His hand carefully pulling out of my panties. My thighs clench together as I try to calm my heavy breathing. I'm panting so heavily and I can't take the way he's gazing at me. I flush and turn my head to look outside. It's dark now, the sun already set.

Meliodas shifts beside me, grabbing a blanket and laying it over the top of us. He gently guides me to rest on his chest. I sigh contently as his arm wraps around my waist. A sudden exhaustion is sweeping over me when he speaks.

"I think that's enough for tonight," his voice is quiet, but almost echos in the silent room.

I frown, fighting the sleep that wants to take me, "but what about you, Meliodas? I… I want to make you feel good too." My cheeks heat at the suggestion.

He smiles, placing a quick kiss to my lips. "Not tonight. I'll be happy if you can stay awake long enough for me to feed you." There's a tap on the window. "Perfect timing." Meliodas throws the blanket over me, shoving his shirt back on and walking over. He opens it and in floats Chastiefol.

I squeak, throwing my head under the covers. _What is Meliodas thinking?_ _I'm naked in here for crying out loud!_

There's a light chuckle and the sound of things being shifted. Meliodas mumbles something I can't hear. Like he isn't talking to me, but someone outside of my room. I peak my head out of the covers and find no one but the blonde in the room. King's pillow already floating it's way out.

Meliodas locks the window behind it and smiles at me. "No worries, King was at least a story down. He was just dropping something off."

"Like?" I frown, confused as to why King would return after leaving a few hours ago. "Isn't the bar busy tonight?"

"Extremly from what he said." Meliodas busies himself with a basket on a table. He begins to lay things out.

"Oh," I nibble at my lip. "Should we go help?"

"Heck no," he grins at me over his shoulder before returning to his task. "They can handle it for a night. You, Hawk and I did just fine before we found Ban and Gowther. The five of them will be alright." He straightens and nods his head at the display. The blonde then makes his way to my closet.

"Um, what are you doing?" My curiosity gets the better of me and I sit up in bed, making sure to keep the blankets wrapped around me.

He pops his head out with a large smile. "Finding ya something to wear!" And then he disappears again.

I giggle slightly, knowing he isn't going to be impressed with anything he finds. A minute later he's walking out with a small frown. He obviously has something behind his back.

"Find anything good?" My smile can't be stopped as I tease him.

He lifts his bright green eyes to meet mine and I know that he isn't really upset. "What is this?" Meliodas holds out a long, floor length pink night gown. The collar goes all the way up my neck and sleeves down to my wrist.

"A nightgown."

"This is _not_ a proper nightgown for you," he scowls at the material. "I shoulda brought one from the Boar Hat!"

"Oh, Meliodas, I think your definition of proper and everyone else's differs a bit."

"Yeah," he shakes his head, wide smile on his face. "They got it all wrong!" He launches himself towards the bed and tackles me back. I burst into a fit of giggles. "Now get some clothes on. King brought us food." He stares down at me, a hungry look in his eyes that I doubt has anything to do with the food. "Or don't."

My skin heats in more ways than one as he hops off the bed back towards the table.

I feel so… _different_ after being intimate with him. No positive emotion seems out of my reach. I'm giddy, embarrassed, shy, and so happy. I'm bolder then normal, I know I am, but I can't help to think that it's okay.

I'm with Meliodas, how can't it be?

* * *

A/N: Welp, there it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for... kinda. XD Just a little taste of some Melbeth luving that will be coming your way readers! Usually I do a little note at the beginning of chapters like this, warning you of the content, but I decided to skip it in this story. Pretty sure everyone who is reading this _knew_ this was coming eventually haha BUT if it does bother anyone, let me know and I'll put up some 'markers' of the not so innocent parts of the chapters ;)

Hopefully you guys enjoyed the chapter! As always, thank you to everyone who continues to support this story! I can't believe we've come so far! Cya next time!

Luv~


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter 48**

The next morning, there's an annoying tap at the window.

Arms tighten around my waist and a content sigh leaves my lips along with a name, "Meliodas."

He hums, digging his face into my hair and inhaling. I'm so unbelievably comfortable right now. I just want to stay in bed all day. An idea I had never entertained until a few days ago and now… Spending the whole day with Meliodas in bed sounds wonderful.

The tapping at the window persits. Harder now, and more impatient.

I groan. "Damn birds," I mumble as I twist in Meliodas' arms to face him. My eyes struggle to open, but when they do, I'm greeted with a bright smile.

"Not a bird," he says simply.

My brows furrow together. I ignore the heat building on my face as thoughts of last night flood me at the sight of Meliodas. "If it's not a bird, then what could it be this far up the castle?"

He sighs heavily before pressing his lips to my forehead. "My ride."

Before I can even think anymore on what that means, I hear a _click_. My gaze snaps to the door, but find it still firmly shut, and locked. A breeze drifts into the room, drawing my attention. I watch in bewilderment as the window slowly opens. A voice, just as quiet as the breeze carrying it, hisses a single word;

"Captain."

Meliodas ignores the call, instead dragging me back down to the bed and tangling his legs with mine.

"Captain," the voice repeats, louder this time.

The blonde kisses my neck. My hands tangle in his shirt as I grant him better access. "Meliodas," I struggle to say. "S-someone's calling you?" I'm not really sure, but generally speaking, my window's never whispered anything before.

He doesn't answer right away. His lips trailing up my neck to my ear. He licks and then bites it gently, causing me to shudder. "I think you're imagining things, Elizabeth," he whispers, his voice light and teasing.

"Captain," the voice repeats. It's loud enough for me to make out now. Definitely a male. Definitely annoyed.

I can feel Meliodas' lips form a smile against my skin. "No," he finally answers the voice.

"No?" The man responds, confused for half a second. Meliodas chuckles lightly and I can't help but smile at his obvious amusement messing with the mystery man. "You don't get to say no!" The voice hisses, the window creeping open more.

Our eyes look to the window. A familiar auburn head pops into the room. A large scowl on his features.

"Sir King!" I gasp in surprise. I really should have been able to figure it out sooner.

His sharp amber eyes meet with mine, gracing me with a small smile before glaring back at Meliodas. "We need to go. Now. They'll be here any moment."

"Who?" My brows furrow. This is way too much thinking this early in the morning.

"Whoever checks up on you in the morning," King answers swiftly, eyes not breaking from Meliodas. "I've been out there for almost twenty minutes! Let's go," he urges impatiently.

The most adorable pout spreads across Meliodas' lips. "Don't wanna!" He complains, snuggling back up with me and dragging us both under the covers. I squeak as his hands make themselves at home on my chest.

"S-Sir Meliodas!"

"Captain!" King exasperates as he tugs uselessly at the covers. "Come on! You can see Ellie later!"

He manages to get the top blanket off and immediately latches onto Meliodas' sleeve. The blonde's one hand is still on my breast while the other is wrapped around my waist in his effort to stay with me in bed. I'm extremely thankful I put on a nightgown last night. King heats up instantly.

He changes tactics to pull at Meliodas' foot and looks away as he shouts, "goddesses! Don't touch her like that when I'm here!"

I blush at his word choice. Meliodas snickers, moving his hand against my chest. "What's the matter King? You can't tell me that you haven't felt Di-"

"Captain!" The fairy cuts him off, his entire face looking like it's ready to explode. I squeak as Meliodas' thumb passes dangerously close to my nipple. "We need to-"

A knock at the door silences us.

"Princess?" A woman's voice calls cautiously. "Is… is everything alright?"

My eyes fly between Meliodas and King, each of us frozen in place. It's probably a comical scene. Meliodas wrapped around me as King tugs uselessly at his foot, trying to get him to leave. I can only imagine what the rest of the Sins would say if they saw us. Diane would yell at Meliodas, helping King in his efforts to get the blonde to let go. While Ban would just laugh, watching and drinking, and Gowther would make embarrassing remarks in an attempt to be helpful.

"Elizabeth," Meliodas whispers in my ear. "You should probably answer her."

"I'm fine!" I shout and the men wince at the volume. I give them each an apologetic smile.

"Are you sure?" the woman persists. "Sir Hendrickson noted that you weren't feeling well last night and… Miss… did I hear voices?"

King curses under his breath and Meliodas frowns.

"Of course not!" I insist quickly. "I'm feeling much better today."

The other side of the door is silent for awhile. I'm holding my breath, almost as nervous as I was last night when Meliodas hid under my dress when Hendrickson came to the door. My heart pounds against my chest.

"I'm glad to hear that, Miss," the woman finally says. Each of us let out a quiet sigh. "Is it alright if I come in, to help you prepare for the day?"

King's eyes widen in panic, tugging again at Meliodas' foot. The blonde releases me, a quick kiss to my lips and a whispered, "see you later."

Next thing I know, he's hopping off the bed. Chastiefol catches the Captain of the Sins without a sound. With no feet on the my room's floor, they make a quiet escape out the window. King sends Meliodas out the window first, his wrists twisting in a way that opens the glass wider and floats the blonde out of it. Meliodas beams at me and disappears from my sight. King lingers a little longer, shaking his head. He gives me a half hearted wave and a sheepish smile, as if to apologize for not getting them out sooner.

I shake my head in return, trying to ease his worries with a smile of my own.

He nods, leaving out the window. I watch in slight awe as the window slowly closes behind him. Remembering my visitor at the door, I hastily check over my appearance. "Come in."

The rest of the morning is a blur. I can hardly remember what the maid said or if I even responded in turn. Perhaps I didn't say much of anything at all. Breakfast is spent with my sisters and by the time lunch comes around, I'm glad to see the Sins join us. My heart skips a beat as I find Meliodas, a soft smile on his lips.

"Thank you for accepting my invitation, Seven Deadly Sins," Margaret greets them kindly. "I thought it would be best for us to get on better terms."

Veronica quirks a brow at her and I turn to look at my sister as well, confused by the formal invite to lunch. She knew their reputation as well as anyone in the kingdom. A group of criminals, not the Holy Knights they once were. Why was she treating them as such?

"Thanks for inviting us, Margaret," Meliodas says with a large grin. "Gotta admit, we weren't expecting something nearly so formal."

"We would have dressed up if we knew," King offers as an apology for the normal appearance.

Ban snorts, "no we wouldn'ta"

King grumbles something lowly at the Sin of Greed, forcing Meliodas to speak up over the two. "You could have just sent Elizabeth over," his eyes glance to mine for a second and I find myself freezing as my name leaves his lips. Last night washes over me and I have to break our eye contact or risk combusting. "The official delivery guy wasn't needed."

"Footman," Gowther supplies the name.

"It's quite alright," Margaret shakes her head with a small smile. "I suppose I am just too set in these ways."

"Spend a night at the tavern," Ban grins widely. "We'll fix that right up for ya."

"Ban!" King hisses his name and elbows the much taller man in the ribs.

"What? Ellie and Veronica stayed the other night. What's the big deal with one more of the royal family?" Ban argues, scrunching up his nose.

"It's improper to offer such an invitation in this context," King attempts to explain.

"Invitation? All I said was we can get her over those formal habits by her having a drink with us."

"That _is_ an invitation you moron."

"What do you mean by _fix that right up for ya_ , Ban?" Gowther chimes into the conversation. "What about the Princess Margaret needs fixing? Does she leak like the roof?"

Margaret flushes and Veronica busts out laughing.

"No! Gowther, that's not it at all!" King tries to backpedal the conversation. He waves his hands wildly in front of him, "sorry, your highness! He didn't mean any offense I swear."

"Offense?" The Goat Sin tilts his head. "Why would-"

"Let's start eating, shall we!" I practically shout over the magenta haired man. King shoots me a thankful look while most of the room snickers. I nod my head in his direction before turning to Margaret. "Gowther really didn't mean it in a bad way, Margaret." I take over trying to amend any possible repercussions of Ban and Gowther's words. "It's just how he talks."

My eldest sister's cheeks are still pink as she responds, "it's quite alright. I was just… caught off guard is all."

Veronica snorts on her other side. "You shouldn't be. Honestly, how is it any different than the shit I say?"

Margaret visibly flinches at my sister's crude words.

I zone out of the conversation, letting Veronica handle it. The Sins are joining us around the table. Meliodas is about ready to sit down in the open seat by my side when Diane bumps him out of the way. My eyes widen in surprise as he stumbles a half step before giving the brunette a lazy glare.

"I wanna sit by, Ellie," Diane tells him simply with a large smile. "We have much to discuss I wager," her voice and words change to something I'm more accustomed to hearing from a noble then one of the Sins. Sans Gowther of course. She winks at me and I find myself flushing.

 _She can't possibly think we can talk about that here,_ I panic.

Meliodas shrugs and takes the vacant seat between King and Ban. I stare at him, hoping that he would say something so I wouldn't have to deal with the possible interrogation from my friend. Instead of green, my eyes catch crimson. Ban grins crookedly at me, a knowing look displayed in those eyes. All I can do is hurriedly glance away, hoping my face isn't as warm as it feels.

But my gaze only moves from one sin to the next.

Diane giggles as she gently bumps her shoulder against mine. "Relax, wouldcha?" She whispers, eyes observing the many dishes the servants are starting to bring in. "He won't cause a scene here."

I give her an incredulous glare.

"Ah, well, I mean," she backtracks as she realizes I don't believe her. She has to know better than I how untrue her words were. Ban, care about causing a scene? Unlikely. "Between King and Captain, he won't be able to."

My shoulders instantly relax. That statement I can believe.

"Sooooo," Diane seems to be fighting back a grin.

I already know where she's going and cut her off. "Not here," I hissed lowly, anxiously glancing at my sisters. They are chatting with the others about something. Thankfully they aren't paying attention to us at all. "How was your night?" I try to redirect the conversation, allowing my voice to return to a normal volume.

Talking about her night isn't nearly as dangerous of a topic. No one in the castle will bat an eye at what she does. While if anyone heard about my night… I shudder at the possible repercussions.

"You can ask about my night, but I can't ask about yours?" Diane has the sense to keep her voice lowered at the last half of her sentence.

My chin dips, conveying my answer.

She rolls her eyes. A grin quickly overtakes her features, though. "Amazing. Everything went a lot better than I could have ever imagined!" She gushes. "A whole day with King was just what I needed."

I had almost forgotten about their day together. Her excitement is contagious. My smile grows to match her own. "What did Sir King end up having planned for you? How did confronting him go? He seemed in high spirits when-" I cut myself off from mentioning _when_ I had seen him.

While I was sure Diane knew of King visiting last night and this morning, my sisters and the rest of the castle would not. They couldn't know of it.

A sudden flush washes over her features. I furrow my brows at the change. Her smile is bashful now, not the overwhelming grin of bliss she had been wearing. She twirls a finger around her pigtail, glancing anxiously around the table before leaning into whisper.

"The uh… _chat_ about our past went alright… best as it could anyways."

"Oh?" That was awfully vague for Diane. The girl really seemed to thrive on the details. Why wasn't she doing so now? This was something really important to her and I know she'd been nervous about it since she found out. "That's it?" I prodded carefully.

Her nose scrunched up as she thought over my question. "He was a lot more… passionate about his reasoning then I thought he would be." Diane's amethyst gaze flickered to the fairy on the other side of the table for a split second. "Pointed out some things I hadn't thought of."

"So… you forgive him?" I tilt my head as I try to follow her words.

"Well, I was never really mad in the first place." She shrugs, picking at her food. "I mean, I wish King would have told me. I think we could have moved forward sooner if he had."

Diane nibbles at her lip before lifting a forkful of food to her mouth. Her expression would appear almost contemplative if it wasn't for the amount of food stuffed in her cheeks. I follow her lead and begin eating, noticing that everyone else is already well into their meal. The conversation must be going well without us. No one has asked anything of Diane or myself, anyways.

"I understand his reasoning though too," Diane's voice is soft. I almost didn't hear her. "It's hard to know how I would have reacted without coming to terms with our past on my own. Who's to say I would have believed him." She doesn't look at me. Instead she is wringing her hands in her lap. "Maybe I would have left the Sins if he had."

I wonder if the thought terrifies her?

My hand reaches out to hers and she jumps, clearly surprised by the contact. I smile at her. "It's all over now. No need to think back on the past that you can't change, okay?"

Her eyes search my own. _What is she looking for?_

A giggle slips past her lips. "You sound so wise Ellie! Hard to believe you're the younger one of the two of us," she teases. Her hand squeezes my own before letting go and returning to eating. "Thanks." She whispers.

"Of course, Diane. That's what friends are for," I respond just as low. "Don't think you're getting out of the rest of the story though."

Pink covers her cheeks as she half chokes on her food. "E-Ellie!" She whines and pokes my cheek. "No fair! I'm not telling you until you tell me!"

"Tell you what?"

Our eyes widen and we make a synchronized turn to the owner of the voice.

It is, of course, Meliodas.

The familiar mischievous spark is in his bright green eyes. He knows exactly what we are talking about.

"Nothing!" Diane squeaks as I nod my head viciously.

Meliodas quirks a brow at me, smile tugging at his lips before he turns to King. The fairy is looking at us questioningly as the blonde leans over to whisper something. King immediately flushes and begins to shovel fruit in his mouth. Diane does the same.

Ban laughs loudly at their display, a wicked smile on his face. "What was-"

Meliodas elbows the man in the side. "Not now," he tells his friend simply. He beams at me and barely seems to be holding back his own laughter.

I sink lower into my chair, wishing I could hide.

"Elizabeth," Margaret says on my other side. "Sit up straight."

Instantly, I do so. "Yes mother." I tease with a grin, one she affectionately returns.

The rest of the meal continues with small talk, nothing too exciting. Mostly it's Margaret, sometimes Veronica, questioning the Sins on their travels with Meliodas or King answering. Occasionally Gowther and Ban throw in relevant comments. Diane tells them happily about the many good deeds they've done throughout the kingdom, much to mine and my sisters' surprise. I hadn't realized they were so involved.

How haven't we heard more good things about them if they've been helping so much?

After we are done eating, Margaret insists that the whole group move to the drawing room. Apparently she had something specific she wanted to talk about. Something she didn't want to discuss in front of the servants. We barely get everyone in the room when Margaret is cut off from speaking.

"Ah," a new voice comments lightly. "Here you all are."

Everyone whips around and I swear my sisters jaws drop at the unexpected sight. There, in the middle of the room is Merlin, she must have been the one to speak. With her is Escanor, Arthur and -

"Father!" My sisters and I shout in a mixture of surprise and glee as we rush towards the standing man. A sight we haven't seen in months.

"Not so fast," Merlin quickly stops us by holding up her hand as she appears in front of the King of Lyonesse. "He's better, but still recovering. No dog piling him." Her instructions are firm, but there's a small upturn to her lips as she steps out of the way.

I stare at my Father cautiously, nervous that maybe he isn't as healthy as I hope. His appearance is the best it's been in what seems like years. I almost forgot how tall he was. Easily a half foot taller then me and my sisters. His skin has color again, no longer the peaked tone he left with only two days ago.

Tears well up in my eyes. Father notices my distress and gives me and my sisters a soft smile. He opens his arms, dropping down onto his knees, welcoming us. We don't hesitate to go to him now that he's given us the okay himself. My tears fall as I wrap my arms around his neck, Veronica and Margaret joining me. I try to contain my sob, keeping my eyes squeezed shut.

"Shhh, now now, don't cry girls," Father's deep baritone voice sooths. "It's alright. I'm alright." He pulls back, standing so we are forced to let go of our hold on him. He looks around the room, locking eyes with someone before glancing back down at us. "I am curious to learn the whole story of _why_ I woke up in another kingdom."

I stiffen, avoiding his gaze. His tone isn't unkind, but it is serious. It's a tone I'm familiar with. Father wants answers. And one way or another, he will get them.

"Merlin and Arthur were kind enough to tell me what they could," he continues, giving a smile to the King of Camelot and the Sin of Gluttony. His eyes go around the room once more. Stopping on Meliodas.

To my surprise the blonde bar owner cracks a smile. His hands folded behind his head. "Yo, Bartra. It's been awhile."

"Indeed," the King of Lyonesse dips in head in acknowledgement. "I'm curious to hear how _you_ have been involved as well, Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins."

Meliodas grin grows just a little wider. "I got some questions for you too old man."

Veronica opens her mouth, appalled with his manners. "Why you-"

Father's booming laugh cuts her off. He shakes his head, chuckles still falling from his lips as he says, "I'm sure you do."

I find my own confusion at this peculiar change of events mirrored back at me in both Veronica and Margaret's faces. My teeth pull at my bottom lip as I try to figure out what is happening. I look to the Sins. Merlin and Escanor have now joined their comrades along with Arthur. They are all conversing easily, as if they knew all along that Meliodas and Father knew each other.

My mind halts.

"What the hell is going on," Veronica grumbles next to me.

"I have no idea," Margaret mumbles her response. "Elizabeth," she turns to me. I already know what she is going to ask.

"I didn't know either," I answer with a shake of my head. "None of them mentioned knowing Father."

"Well that's weird," my middle sister's features scrunch up. "Why wouldn't they mention that? To any of us? I mean, we almost didn't let them take Father away because they were strangers."

"In their defense," Margaret interrupts what was sure to be one of Veronica's famous angry tangents. "We probably wouldn't have believed them."

 _But_ I _would have_ , I can't help but think.

My eyes catch Meliodas' across the room. He frowns slightly at my downcast expression. It's hardly noticeable, the downturn of his lips, but it's something I've been able to see since we met. The smallest details about him call out to me. And yet…

Meliodas is still such a mystery.

"Margaret, Veronica," Father calls to my elder sisters. "Arthur mentioned that Elizabeth disappeared to find the Sins almost two weeks ago." My sisters freeze, expressions becoming something close to… guilt? "Why did neither of you tell me of her disappearance?"

My mouth drops and my sisters shoot the King of Camelot matching scowls. He smiles sheepishly as Merlin shakes her head next to him. "I told you not to get involved," she clucks her tongue, but there's only amusement in her voice.

Unlike my father's. "Well?"

"We didn't want to worry you, Father," Margaret is the first to answer, hands wringing in her dress. "We thought it might worsen your condition."

"And that we could find her before you noticed," Veronica mumbles, probably hoping he won't hear. Father does and he narrows his eyes at her. "S-sorry!" She quickly apologizes.

"I can't believe you two were so irresponsible!" He berates them firmly. He isn't yelling, not really, but from the matching expressions on my sister's faces, he may as well have been.

"Father," I stop him before he can go too far. "It's not their fault." My family looks at me with wide eyes. "I'm the one who ran away. I wanted to find the Sins, to help you."

 _And escape my own stifling life for awhile,_ follows unbidden in my head. I'd come to terms with the fact that running away wasn't the right thing to do. But I can't bring myself to regret the decision. If I hadn't so foolishly left the castle, I would not have met the Sins. Would not have met Meliodas.

Father's gaze is stern as he studies me. I don't back down, standing firm in my resolve. I won't let my sisters take the blame for me. They've been watching out for me all my life and have taken responsibility for me more times then I can count. Not anymore.

After what seems like minutes, but was probably only seconds, Father lets out a heavy sigh. Just as he's about to speak, a trumpet begins to play. I furrow my brows in confusion, each of the Sins' expressions matching my own. I glance at my sisters and see various states of relief on their faces.

Margaret's by far takes the cake. Her smile is wide and radiant. "Gilthunder," she breathes. If I wasn't standing right next to her, I wouldn't have heard it.

 _Of course,_ my eyes widen in realization. The music was announcing the arrival of someone important. Usually the trumpets only sounded when we had a visitor of high standing from a neighboring kingdom. I find myself searching for the young King of Camelot. Arthur is flushing slightly as Ban pokes him in the chest, probably making some comment about the trumpets and his kingly standing.

 _Maybe that's why Arthur decides to come with Merlin…_ He doesn't necessarily seem to care for the attention being a visiting king entitles.

The doors open and a pink haired man walks in.

"Gilthunder!" Margaret rushes towards him and his arms immediately open. "You're late," I hear her scold him gently. "You were suppose to be here yesterday evening. The wedding is tomorrow."

He chuckles. "Apologies, Margaret. We were delayed just outside of Byron Town. A group of bandits attacked our carriage." His words were followed by sounds of surprise. "It was nothing my men and I couldn't handle," he quickly adds, "but we were forced to stop in Byron Town for the night."

"I was so worried!" Margaret pulled back to look at him. "I was about to request the Seven Deadly Sins go find you."

 _Oh._ I blink, realization setting in. _I completely forgot that he was supposed to be here yesterday. That's why Margaret wanted to meet with the Sins._

"The Seven Deadly Sins?" Gilthunder's pale gold eyes widen. He glances around the room, gaze stopping on the leader of the group of supposed criminals.

"Meliodas? Is that really you?"

The blonde beams widely in response, hands sliding into his pockets.

"Long time no see, Lil Gil."

* * *

A/N: Guess who's back, back. Back again. The King is back back, tell a friend. Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back budaha. XD Welcome to the next chapter of Destiny folks! Lookie who just showed up! Not only to Bartra, Merlin, Arthur, and Escanor return, we have Gilthunder showing up as well! So many people! Do you know what that means? There's a wedding tomorrow! Of course, some things are gunna happen before that, but, ya know. Details ;)

Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! It seems like you guys really liked it haha. Hopefully this chapter was enjoyable as well. I look forward to hearing from you guys! As always, thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, favs and follows! Cya next time!

Luv~


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter 49**

Gilthunder chuckles. "Still Lil Gil? I'm much taller than you now, Meliodas." He walks over to the blonde and holds out his hand.

"You know the rules," Meliodas tells him cheerily as he takes his hand. "Beat me in a match and I'll think about dropping the old nickname."

"Perhaps we shall have to do so later today," a challenging smile settles on the prince's lips. "I wouldn't want to start my married life being known as Lil Gil."

"Ah, yeah," Meliodas nods his head, hands slipping back into his pockets. "Congrats by the way. As a gift, I may let you win our little sparring match."

The pink haired man laughs. "Thank you, but I'd prefer if you _didn't_ hold back."

"You asked for it," the blonde shrugs with a large smile.

"Wait!" Margaret interrupts their reunion. "Gilthunder, you can't fight him."

His brows furrow lightly. "Why not?"

"Have you forgotten already? We're getting married tomorrow. I don't want you to get hurt unnecessarily." She looks up at him with pleading eyes.

"Of course Margaret," He agrees quickly, realization of how the match could go hitting him. Turning back to Meliodas he says, "we shall have to postpone until further notice."

"No worries, I can wait," Meliodas assures him.

"I'd like to invite you to the wedding," Gilthunder starts cautiously, gaze shifting to his bride to be uncertainly.

Margaret smiles, "actually, I already invited them."

His eyes go wide. "You have?"

My eldest sister blushes slightly under his gaze. "I… I thought inviting them would be a rather nice addition to your wedding gift. They all claimed to know you and Elizabeth trusts them. I didn't see any harm…" She sheepishly tells him.

Gilthunder stares at her with awe. She blushes more and he walks over and wraps her up in a hug. "You're amazingly considerate, as always, Margaret."

"Uhhmm," Father clears his throat, the two of them springing apart. "It is good to see you, Prince Gilthunder."

"You as well, your highness," he bows lowly. "Apologies if I was- wait." He straightens, studying my father with wide eyes. "King Bartra! You're up and moving?! Your illness is gone?"

"Just got back, actually," the King of Lyonesse chuckles at his future son-in-law's reaction.

"Back? From where?"

Margaret places a hand on his shoulder. "It's a long story, Gilthunder. One that can wait until later."

Gilthunder is curious, I'm sure, but he merely nods, turning his direction to the Sins. They began to converse amongst themselves and I attempt to listen. But Father calls out to me, taking my attention.

"Elizabeth."

"Yes, Father?"

"I need to talk with you. Meet me in my cabinet at sundown," he commands and turns to leave.

"Ah, Father," I cautiously call. "I'm actually, um, suppose to have dinner with Sir Hendrickson."

He turns his grey eyes on me. I have trouble meeting his gaze, worried he'd realize my true intentions of having dinner with the Grand Master. That I am going to be acting against his earlier wishes. That I have no intentions of marrying Hendrickson. Or anyone really. Not at this time.

"Very well," he says after a while. "Meet me when you are done. I shall be busy long into the night trying to catch up on everything either way."

I frown. "You just got back. Please don't over work yourself."

A small smile settles on his lips. Father walks over to me and places a soft kiss to my forehead. "You needn't worry about me, Elizabeth. I shall see you after your dinner." He moves past me, pausing momentarily to say, "no talking of anything past your sister's wedding with him."

It's a warning. I stare after him with wide eyes. Am I so easy to read that Father could figure out why I was agreeing to meet with Hendrickson? Perhaps it is a bit out of character given how I acted to the idea of marriage before I left. He isn't wrong in his assumption.

Arthur steps into my vision, blocking Father from my view, with a large grin. "Until next time, Princess Elizabeth." He bows and follows after my father quickly.

My teeth nibble at my bottom lip. _Why would Father say that? And what could Arthur possibly want to talk to Father about?_ I push the thoughts aside, ignoring my own curiosity. There were many preparations that had to be made before Margaret's wedding. I should offer her my support.

As much as I want to stay with the Sins, it appears that Gilthunder will be entertaining them for the day. _Or maybe it's the other way around_ , I think with a smile. I barely get a chance to wave goodbye to everyone before Margaret pulls Veronica and I away. Meliodas is the last person I see before rounding the corner.

The rest of the day is spent helping Margaret in any way that we could.

During one of my tasks, I somehow manage to bump into Hendrickson. Literally.

A huff of air leaves me as I fall backwards onto my rear. "Ouch," I whimper lightly and glance up. Deja vue washes over me as I see Hendrickson. It was just like when I was on my way to visit Father before leaving the castle.

"Are you alright, Princess?" He asks me the same question as he did back then.

I only gawk at him for a moment before regaining my wits, much faster than I had the last time this happened. "Oh, Sir Hendrickson! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

He shakes his head, offering me a kind smile and his hand. "I believe I asked you first, Elizabeth. Besides," I place my hand in his, his fingers wrapping gently around mine as he pulls me up. "You are the one who ended up on the ground."

"S-Sorry!" I stutter out as heat crashes against my cheeks. "I was just trying to get to the kitchen. Margaret wanted me to verify something with the cooks for tomorrow."

"No need to apologize, Elizabeth. If anything it is I who should be doing so to you."

"No, no, no!" I shake my head vigorously. My hand slips from his effortlessly as I attempt to take all the blame. "It is completely my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going."

Hendrickson smiles slightly, but it appears almost strained for a second before shifting to something genuine. "We aren't going to come to an agreement on this, are we?"

"It seems that way." I laugh lightly. Honestly, talking with Hendrickson is refreshing. Margaret has had me running around most of the day and a break is much needed. I did have something I needed to tell him anyways.

"I'm glad to see you are up and moving again. You had me worried last night."

I stuff down the small pang of guilt at the reminder of my lie. "Yes. I'm feeling much better today."

"That is good news. I hear his highness has returned?"

"Yes!" I can't help my bright smile. "I don't know how, but Lady Merlin managed to find a way to help him. My sisters and I are so relieved. Though," I pause, smile drooping slightly, "I wish he would rest a bit more. He's put himself right back to work I'm afraid."

He nods in understanding. "Your father has always been a hard working man. I'm sure that he feels there are many things for him to catch up on."

"I know, but," I sigh heavily, knowing how right he is. Perhaps that's how Father got so sick in the first place. Overworking himself. "I wish he would rest. At least until after Margaret's wedding tomorrow."

"I heard that Prince Gilthunder arrived today as well?" Hendrickson shifts the conversation, likely knowing how much I needed it. Talking about Father's health has always been difficult. Even with him back up and moving, the thought of it all still leaves me uncomfortable.

"Yes," I grab at the change. "He was suppose to be here yesterday, but got held up in Byron Town." I frown as I recall Gilthunder's odd trip here. There shouldn't have been any bandits this far into our kingdom.

Hendrickson's expression becomes thoughtful. "Perhaps I should have pressed Princess Margaret more about providing an escort for him. To think something such as that would happen within our own borders."

"It's… concerning at the very least," I nod in agreeance. "I can't imagine how distraught Margaret would have been if something had happened."

"Gilthunder is a Diamond Holy Knight," the Grand Master points out. "A small party of a mere ten bandits would not be enough to delay him for more than a few hours."

He's right of course. If Gilthunder were not the crowned prince, he'd likely have had a very successful career being a Holy Knight. Much like his uncle, Dreyfus. "I can't help but be worried though…" I choose my words carefully. "What bandits would be clueless enough to attack a neighboring Prince?"

"It's entirely possible that it was all by chance," Hendrickson reminds me. His expression is contemplative, as if he too is thinking over the possibilities of the attack. His ice blue eyes search my own and a small smile spreads across his lips. "But it's also entirely possible something more dire was intended as well. You're thinking like a true queen. It's rather fitting, seeing you like this."

I flush at his words.

The turn of this conversation is surprising. I've never held such an easy conversation with him before. And about possible politics of all things. Perhaps I _am_ more ready to be Queen then I originally thought. _Which reminds me…_

"Hendrick?" I slip, that damn nickname leaving my lips. I'm half tempted to pinch myself as I keep using it without meaning to. There's just something so familiar about it. I push the thought aside. "Are you free for dinner tonight?"

His eyes widen slightly, as if he's surprised by my offer. It's quickly replaced by an unusual excitement in his eyes. "Yes, of course." He says a little too loudly. I swear there's a light dusting of pink to his cheeks but he's walking past me before I can get a good look. He half turns towards me. "Shall I meet you in the small dinning hall? Assuming it's free."

I blink after him, still trying to figure out if what I saw had actually happened or was all just my imagination. "Yes," I reply swiftly as he turns back around to face me. A smile forms on my lips. "That would be wonderful. Shall I inform someone to make the proper preparations? I am on my way to the kitchen." I had almost forgotten about my initial task.

"Do not burden yourself. I shall take care of it, Elizabeth."

"Well… if you're sure…"

He takes my hand in his, pressing a soft kiss to my knuckles. "Until tonight then, Elizabeth. I hope there will be no interruptions this time."

Hendrickson's gone before I can comment.

His words leave my head spinning. The whole conversation does, truthfully. "Interruptions?" I mumble to myself as I make my way to the kitchen. "What an odd choice of words…"

My feet move on their own, thankfully knowing the track to my destination by heart. There was something else that stuck out at me. Something nagging at me to consider. I had only started talking about it _after_ he'd mentioned it.

I wonder how Hendrickson knew so many details about the attack.

* * *

The rest of the day passes in a blur. I hardly remember getting dressed as I now stand outside the door to the small dining hall. Taking a deep breath, I push it open.

"Elizabeth," Hendrickson greets me with a bright smile. He walks over to me, extending his arm. "You're early."

I smile kindly, slipping my arm through his. "Yes, I didn't want to be late." He leads me over to a small round table set up specifically for us. I suppose it would be rather foolish to use the larger one that fits almost twenty people. There is only two of us.

The setting is far more intimate. And that makes me a bit anxious.

Hendrickson pulls out a chair for me, pushing it closer to the table after I sit down. He strolls around to sit across from me. I keep my hands underneath the table as they clench and unclench the material of my skirt, smooth it out and then repeat the process. Why am I so nervous? Sure, the most I've ever talked to Hendrickson in my life could be summed up in just the past few days, but why now? I'd been the most comfortable around him as I've ever been since I arrived back at the castle.

What is it about having dinner with him that feels so different?

"How was the rest of your day, Elizabeth?" Hendrickson takes the reins on the conversation. I almost let out a relieved sigh. I obviously wasn't getting anywhere with a topic.

"Oh, very well." I rush to explain. "After running to the kitchen, we helped with a bit of the decoration placement. Margaret seems to be a bit stressed, so it was good Veronica and I were there to help."

"Veronica was helping as well?"

I laugh lightly at his bewildered tone. "Ah, yes. Margaret forced her into it, for lack of a better word. She wasn't very willing. But Veronica could hardly say no to the bride a day before her wedding."

"I suppose not," he chuckled with a smile. The tension leaves me at the sight of it. I could do this. Father had forbade me to talk of what I really wanted to discuss with Hendrickson, but that didn't mean I couldn't have a pleasant meal with him. It actually meant that I _could_ have a pleasant time with him.

Telling the man I couldn't marry him surely would have been awkward.

"What did you do with your day, Sir Hendrickson?" I ask politely as servers began to bring us the first course. They also pour us some wine.

"Nothing very exciting, I assure you."

"Mine wasn't very exciting either," I counter quickly. At his raised eyebrows, I'm tempted to pinch myself for speaking so freely to him. Perhaps my time with the Sins has tarnished my noble upbringing.

Oddly enough, I can't find it in myself to care.

To my surprise, the silver haired man laughs. "Getting ready for a royal wedding not your cup of tea, Elizabeth?" A small smile tugs at his lips and I get the sense he's teasing me.

A light blush forms on my cheeks. "Not particularly, no. I've actually grown quite fond of traveling the countryside." I tell him truthfully.

"You've always had an adventurous spirit." He says, tone quieter than he had been using. I barely get the chance to process his words before he speaks again. Louder this time. "How were your travels? I never got a chance to ask what with figuring out your travel companions and just being relieved to have you home again."

"Oh, it was quite wonderful. It was a bit terrifying at first," I confess, attempting to ignore the weird feeling in my gut at hearing his words. "Traveling on my own through the countryside was scary, but everything got much better after I met Sir Meliodas."

Hendrickson's small smile dropped at mention of the other man's name. "Just Meliodas?"

"And Sir Hawk, too," I nod slowly. I pick at my food, taking a bite and chewing thoroughly before continuing. "It was just the two of them. We had to travel a bit more to find the other Sins."

Nothing is said for awhile. Our first course is taken away and followed up with the main.

A question is nagging me. It has been since I brought the Sins to the castle with me two days ago. Both Hendrickson and Meliodas' actions. "Sir Hendrickson… do you… do you know Sir Meliodas?"

He freezes, fork halfway to his mouth. He sets it down and gives me his full attention. "What makes you say that?"

"Well," I nibble my bottom lip. "Both of you are… acting differently. Whenever I mention one of your names in conversation to the other, something is, I don't know how to describe it..."

"You've… talked about me to him?"

Heat crawls up my neck as I nod. I never should have brought up this topic. A soft smile rests on Hendrickson's lips when I gather up enough bravery to look at him. He's clearly happy about something, but I just can't figure out what.

"We did." Hendrickson finally answers my question.

I gape at him. "Y-you did?"

"A long time ago," he answers simply. He gestures across the table as he says, "let's continue the meal, shall we?"

Nothing more notable happens past polite conversation. I was too embarrassed and confused to try and ask Hendrickson anymore. For as long as I could remember, I've known Hendrickson. He's always been in the castle. And I know he isn't very old. So just how could he know Meliodas? I have to keep myself from frowning multiple times as I wonder how both of these men can have such mysterious pasts.

Just what are they hiding?

It isn't until we are done with desert that the topic gets… interesting.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes, Sir Hendrickson?"

He swirls the liquid in his glass, contemplating his words carefully. When his eyes meet mine, there's something there I haven't seen before. A deep sadness perhaps. "Do you believe in… past lives?"

"Uh…" I respond smartly, completely caught off guard by the question. "Past lives?" I repeat. Why in all of Britannia was he asking me about this?

There's a dull throb in the back of my mind.

"Yes, reincarnations." He gives it another name. His eyes are no longer sad. They're thoughtful, strategic almost. My heart beats a little faster in my chest. "The druid people do."

"The druids?"

He tilts his head, a small smile on his lips. "I am of the druids."

"Oh," my eyes widen in surprise. "I didn't know that." I don't give much thought to my words, just speaking as they come to me. "I'm afraid I don't know much of anything about the druids, Sir Hendrickson. Or of you."

It never really bothered me before tonight. Why didn't I know more about him? He was one of the Grand Master Holy Knights of my kingdom. I had to have been informed of him at some point, right? _No,_ I think. _Perhaps I wouldn't have been._ Hendrickson only became a Grand Master when I turned sixteen. While I had known him longer, I had always been infatuated by him. Too nervous to talk to him or even ask questions about him from fear of my sisters finding out and teasing me relentlessly.

"What would you like to know, Elizabeth?" He appears to be pleasantly surprised by my observation.

"Ah," I blush slightly. "I… I don't want to pry, Hendrick," I find myself mumbling. His whole demeanor shifts and I realize once again what I've done. Hendrick. Why do I keep calling him that?

"Again with that nickname," he chuckles, clearly amused.

"I-I'm sorry!" I quickly apologize. "I don't mean to offend you! I just- I…"

"Can't help it?" He quirks a brow. The way he's looking at me… it's so familiar. Hendrickson waves off my concerns with a gentle smile. "I told you, Elizabeth, you may call me whatever you wish."

"You're too kind," I return his smile. The aching familiarity of sitting down with him at a dinner is clawing at the back of my subconscious. But I can't quite grasp it. "Um… Hendrick?" I can't help but notice the way his face brightens each time I use the nickname. How the expressions make me both happy and… guilty. I shove the feeling down. "Have we done this before?"

"What do you mean?" Hendrickson cautiously responds. He seems at war for a few seconds before smoothing over his features. "This is our first meal together in this kingdom."

"I thought as much," I relax.

Of course there was no way we'd done this before. Hendrickson only began conversing with me at parties when I turned sixteen. That was only two years ago. There was no way that I would forget having a meal with this man in that small time frame. I had had a crush on him for goodness sake! My heart wouldn't let me forget such a thing if it truly had happened. Or my sisters for that matter.

 _Wait… this kingdom?_ His wording strikes me. My brows furrow and I ready myself to ask Hendrickson of his odd choice of phrase.

"I must be going," he speaks up, not giving me a chance. He pushes out from his chair, walking around to my side. "And I believe you have a meeting with his highness?"

"Oh, yes!" I had almost completely forgotten about my father wanting to meet after. "Thank you for reminding me."

He chuckles lightly. "Any time, Elizabeth." Hendrickson reaches for my hand, gently raising it so he can press his lips to it. I flush at the contact. "I hope to do this again sometime. Until tomorrow then, princess."

He gives me one more smile and then leaves the room. I sit there in silence for probably five minutes, trying to reign in my conflicting emotions, before a maid comes in. "Ah, apologies miss, I didn't know you were still here."

"No, no, I was just leaving," I assure her with a smile. Pushing away from the table, I get up and leave the room.

Not bothering to change, I head straight for my next appointment for the night.

I knock softly on the door of Father's solar room, half hoping that he is too busy. My conversation with Hendrickson is still fresh in my mind. Still so confusing. I'd never known the man to be so cryptic and I'm struggling to decipher what he was trying to say.

"Enter," my father's voice breaks through my musings.

My feet comply with his command, walking into the room. He has the fireplace going, chasing out the chill. Lanterns are scattered around the room, lending him extra light to do his work. Cautiously I approach his desk and wait for him to acknowledge my presence.

"Elizabeth," I jump at hearing my name. He wastes no time getting to my reason for being here. "Your disappearing act has me troubled."

"Father, I-" words fail me. What am I supposed to say? He already knows that I wanted to help him. He also already knows that I was running away from my responsibilities.

"I understand that you wished to help me, and I thank you," he smiles at me. "But, that doesn't change your responsibilities."

My blood runs cold. "Father… what are you trying to say?"

"Elizabeth. You still need to marry."

* * *

A/N: And BOOM! Mic drop by Bartra, weird dinner with Hendrickson and just an all around confusing evening for our poor Elizabeth. And it's not even over yet! Things are slowly coming together here and I hope everyone's been paying attention! ;) Interesting stuff is happening and I do believe our Elizabeth is starting to think a bit more on things going on around her. Just what does this mean for her and Meliodas, I wonder and I'm sure you are wondering too! Some important things are coming up next chapter. I mean it's chapter 50 guys! Can you believe it? My goal is to post the 50th chapter on Destiny's 2 year anniversary! So mark your calendars! ;)

Thank you to everyone who continues to read, review, fav and follow this story! It always brings a big smile to my face whenever I get a notification about any story! So thank you! See ya on the next chapter!

Luv~


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter 50**

I stare at Father, dumbfounded.

I shouldn't be surprised. This was going to happen from the start, wasn't it? My life chosen for me by every decision my sisters made. Margaret marrying Gilthunder, a man she loves, effectively passing her claim to the throne to Veronica. My middle sister not wanting anything to do with it and disclaiming herself and passing the heavy burden to me.

Was this my destiny from the very beginning?

"I know that when we talked last, you weren't sure on Hendrickson." Father continues to speak when I make no indication that I would. At hearing the Grand Master's name, I feel myself stiffen, thoughts forced back to our talk. "I have talked to Arthur as well about taking your hand in marriage."

At this my mouth drops open. "What?!" I can't help but squeak.

"He refused." Father frowned. I'm not sure if it's from my reaction or the King of Camelot's dismissal. "It was an ideal pairing, but still put us in much of the same position as Margaret and Gilthunder. Though, with the size and instability of his own kingdom at this time, an alliance with us would have been the best for him. All in all, I suppose it is fine that he declined. It may have ended up in a larger kingdom than either of you are ready to rule." He continues mumbling to himself.

My mind whirls with the new information. Father offered Arthur my hand and he declined? Why would Arthur do that? We don't know each other very well, but that's never really been a factor in royal marriages anyway. Margaret had been lucky. She wasn't the sole heir of the kingdom, her responsibilities could be passed on.

Father's words about _a larger kingdom,_ stand out to me. Is he insinuating we would have combined our kingdoms? Such a thing is practically unheard of. But, Camelot is still rebuilding from the fall ten years ago. A marriage between us would have enforced a lasting peace between our two countries. The politics of it all swirl in my mind. I wish I had paid more attention to my teachings.

"Arthur is a fine young man, he would have been my first choice," Father speaks up, gaining my attention. "But, I was unable to convince him, the stubborn boy."

"Father… how do you know Sir Arthur?" I question cautiously. Talk of marriage is starting to make me woozy. I grasp to the only possible subject change.

A fond smile crosses his features. "Ah, I met him long ago, when he was just a boy. Saved him from a bit of trouble and gave him some advice. I knew he would be a great king one day but I never imagined he would bring about the rebirth of Camelot."

"At sixteen," I shake my head, Gowther's words playing in my mind. "He's been ruling for two years already. It's incredible." I can't help but admire the young king.

He sighs heavily. Perhaps he is as unhappy with this conversation as I am. Maybe more so. He shouldn't be working himself this hard already. Before I get the chance to tell him so, he's speaking again. "We can't risk something happening to me with no clear heir. You have to do this. You _need_ to marry."

I frown, worried about where this is going. "Father-"

"That is final, Elizabeth!" He commands, voice loud and clear. The voice of a king. Of someone not to be questioned. "You are to marry Hendrickson or find another suitor. Either way, he shall be your escort to the wedding tomorrow evening."

Tears of frustration threaten to consume me. I blink them back. "How can you do this to me…" I want to shout, want to scream at him. But I can't. All I can do is whisper. "I'm not even your real daughter. Why would you give me this responsibility?"

His stern expression falters, my words cutting him.

I don't stick around to hear an answer to my question. My hands are on the door, yanking it open. A quiet, "I'm sorry, Elizabeth," is the last thing I hear before slamming it shut behind me.

* * *

I sprint from the castle. Trying again to leave it all behind.

My feet carry me quickly away, past the curious guards and right to the Boar Hat. I'm gulping for air as I stare at the familiar tavern. A place that feels more and more like home with each passing day. I'm beginning to wonder if it has more to do with the people inside than the actual building.

I throw the door open, shocked to find Gilthunder and Griamore as well as Howser. The only patrons there besides the Sins and Arthur.

"Elizabeth!" Hawk bounds over to me. "How have you been? Feels like it's been forever since I've seen you! Your dress is really pretty! You look like a real princess."

The pig looks up at me happily. I bend over to scratch behind his ear. "I've missed you Hawk. And I've been well. Thank you." I had almost forgotten about my evening gown.

It does feel like it's been awhile since I've gotten a chance to see the pig, but really it's been barely two days. Have I gotten so used to his presence the past few weeks that even that short amount of time seems too long? My eyes glance around the room, finally landing on Meliodas. He's giving me a soft smile, one I've gotten all too familiar with. Last night of course comes to mind and a light blush works onto my cheeks.

I need to talk to him. It's about time I get some answers.

"Elizabeth!" Howser greets me brightly and I tear my gaze from the captivating green eyes to look at the dark blonde. "What're you doing out so late?" His words are slurred and I wonder just how long they've been sitting here drinking.

"Oh, I, um…" I really hadn't been expecting to find anyone in the bar besides the Sins. Not that I had an excuse for them. I just wanted to talk to Meliodas.

"She came to see us of course!" Diane finishes for me and throws an arm around my shoulders in a hug. She winks at me discreetly and I give her a smile in thanks. "I think it's about time you guys mosey on out anyways."

"Ah come on, Diane!" Howser complains loudly as he pleads with the woman. "We're just getting started!" He beams at her brightly, a light flush to his cheeks. The fairy intercepts his gaze, floating in front of him. Apparently the low profile thing has gone out the window with these guys. Or maybe it was just because they were back in the Boar Hat.

"She's right," King looks down at the man with a cool expression. "One of you is getting married tomorrow."

Meliodas chuckles, "he does have a point. You should probably go and sleep some of this off, Lil Gil." He shakes the shoulder of the groom to be. Who's passed out on the table. "One of you may need to carry him." The bar owner smiles, eyes full of mirth.

"Psh! Let them crash on the floor~," Ban suggests helpfully from behind the counter. His cheeks are the dark rosy hue that I've become accustomed to seeing on him when he drinks.

"I'm not sure letting a king and a crowned prince crash on our dirty floor is the best thing," Meliodas shakes his head at his friend.

"I crash on the floor all the time," King grumbles, brows knitting together.

"You don't count," the blonde gives him a smug grin. The auburn haired man scowls.

"Hey!" Hawk cries in outrage, gaining their attention. "I'm the one who cleans the floor!"

"That's why it's dirty," the Sin of Wrath grins at the pig. The two, of course, start arguing. My gaze is drawn by a small chuckle from Merlin.

"I could create a rather effective hangover cure for him in the morning," Merlin hums out loud, a spark of intrigue in her eye. "What do you say Gowther? Want to see what we can come up with?"

"That sounds rather interesting. I'll participate." The Goat Sin replies with a flat tone. About as close to excitement as I've seen from him, now that I think about it.

"I-I'll help too!" A scrawny man with a bushy mustache volunteers eagerly.

"That's Escanor," Diane whispers in my ear at my confused expression. "It has to do with his magic. This is how he is most of the time unless he's playing bodyguard."

"I don't understand. How is that possible?"

She shrugs. "Not a hundred percent sure. His body and powers are linked with the sun."

I don't get a chance to comment as Arthur's voice draws my attention. "You guys can spend the night at my place if you want!" There's a large grin on his face, ever the bright spot in any room. I can't help but smile at his attitude.

And then I remember that Father offered him my hand. I flush hotly, embarrassedly looking away. For his part, Arthur doesn't act any differently then he has before. The offer of marriage not even phasing him or his actions towards me.

"Isn't that in Camelot?" Griamore asks cautiously. "How would we even get there and back before tomorrow evening?"

"Merlin of course!" The orange haired man responds, smile going even wider. "She's my mentor and friend! She always brings me places." I take the chance to study the Camelot King a little closer. There's definitely a hint of red to his cheeks. He must be drinking as well.

The ravenette rolls her eyes but I can see a whisper of a smile playing at her lips. "You make it sound as if I'm just here to be at your beck and call."

A horrified gasp escapes Arthur, "of course not Merlin! How could you even think such a thing?"

"I believe Lady Merlin is only t-teasing, my lord," Escanor informs the fretting man.

"Oh," he instantly relaxes. There's a pause before he says, "what were we talking about?"

The bar erupts in laughter. Despite my troublesome night, I join them happily. It feels good to laugh after such a stressful few hours.

"Ellie~!" Ban calls out as if just noticing me. "Have a drink with us!"

"Weren't we just trying to close up?" Meliodas quirks a brow even as he fills up a mug.

"Not me!" The Sin of Greed denies. "That was the wet blanket Sloth."

"Hey!"

I glance at Diane, the woman still holding me close to her side. "Wasn't it you?"

She giggles and nods her head. "Shh!" She winks holding a finger up to her lips.

"Not very nice putting the blame on your new boyfriend, Diane," Meliodas gives her a sly smirk as he approaches us. He hands me a mug.

"W-we're not dating!" Diane flushes intensely and releases me. "I, um, better go break those guys up!" She disappears from my side to go separate the arguing Sins.

Ban currently had King in a headlock, while laughing loudly and urging everyone to keep drinking while they could. Howser and Arthur disappeared behind the bar, grabbing more booze in a frenzied panic. Merlin shook her head at the antics, but did nothing to help either party while the rest of them just observed the sudden chaos.

A typical night with the Sins.

I can't help but smile. I missed this and it had only been a day.

"Something on your mind?" Meliodas comments lowly. He stayed by my side watching as Diane and Ban began an arm wrestling match.

"Ah, yes, actually," I admit tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. Lifting the mug to my lips, I take a long drawn out drink. "I wanted to talk to you about… something."

He tilts his head as he studies me. "Is that so?"

I simply nod.

Meliodas watches me, as if trying to figure out just what I want without actually asking. He glances around the room and then grabs my hand. He silently pulls me out of the Boar Hat. Not one person turns to look in our direction, not outrightly anyway. I have a feeling that each of the Sins were keeping a careful gaze on us out of the corner of their eye. None of them said a word, thankfully. I don't want to think of the possible outcome if Gilthunder or the others were to notice and told my sisters.

The blonde bar owner leads me to a small hill overseeing the city. It's beautiful. Fires are lit within houses, giving the whole town an illusion of looking like the night sky. Stars both on the ground and high above. The castle is large and looming, with light streaming through a few of the windows. One of which I know to be Father's cabinet.

The churning in my stomach returns.

Without meaning too, I collapse onto my knees.

"Whoa," Meliodas blinks down at me with a tilt of his head. "You alright?"

I only have to think for a moment before I shake my head. "No," I barely whisper, grip tightening on the mug in my hands.

He frowns, joining me on the ground. Calmly, he finishes his drink and sets the mug aside. The Dragon Sin of Wrath takes his time. I'm both annoyed and thankful as I follow his lead and finish my drink, putting it off to the side. I try to get my thoughts together. Wondering how I should answer the inevitable question I'm sure he's going to ask.

"What's wrong?"

His green eyes are full of concern even as he keeps a blank face. My bottom lip quivers. So overwhelmed I throw myself into his arms, hugging him tightly. Meliodas stiffens for a second. He's clearly caught off guard by my actions and I don't blame him. I may have been getting more courageous with him, but this was rather bold given how out in the open we are. His arms wrap around me a few moments later.

He says nothing else, allowing me precious time to think. He rubs soothing circles on my back and I drag myself closer to him. I'm partially in his lap now, my head tucked underneath his chin. I inhale his scent. Somehow I manage to fight off the tears that should be falling. My breathing slows down.

"I had dinner with Hendrick," I whisper quietly.

Meliodas' hand pauses momentarily. I pull back, attempting to gauge his reaction. The concern in his eyes is gone, his face still, unmoving as stone. "Okay," is all he says.

My brows furrow. "Are you mad at me?"

"Should I be?" He quirks a brow at me. "I'm pretty sure you can eat with whomever you want. You are a princess."

Heat rises to my cheeks and I duck my head back under his chin. Why do I feel so silly? Why do I feel so… disappointed? Honestly, did I expect Meliodas to be jealous? I bite my lip, shaking the questions of my feelings away. That wasn't the reason I came here tonight. Though it may play a larger role than I think it does. My fingers fiddle with his vest, trying to get my mind back to the question I really came here to ask.

"He said you two knew each other."

Silence.

"Is it true?" I can't help but ask. I drag myself away from him, hoping to catch a glimpse of truth in his eyes. My mind is swirling with all the possible ways this conversation could go. I almost feel sick to my stomach.

His green eyes are duller than normal as he takes his time to answer. "Suppose it is."

I can hardly believe that he responded. "How? When? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Our paths crossed a long time ago," he answers vaguely, a faraway look in his eyes. "It was before I even formed the Sins," he frowns lightly. "It's not like you've ever asked about my past before yesterday, Elizabeth."

His words felt like a slap in the face.

"Tell me?" My voice is quiet, unable to decide between asking or commanding him to do so. "Please. How did your paths cross?"

Finally, Meliodas stares at me head on. His expression is conflicted, I think. I'm not sure I've ever seen him torn before now. At least not like this. He almost looks like he's in pain. I reach a hand up and cup his cheek. Just like that all the worry leaves him. He places his hand over mine and closes his eyes. Meliodas brings our hands back down, releasing my own so he can lean back to look at the sky.

"He hired me for a job."

My heart begins to pound in my chest. "What… what kind of job?"

His eyes flicker to me for only a second. "Bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?" I dig my fingers into the grass. An attempt to ground myself. He nods and I feel the world fall out from under me.

They actually knew each other. Hendrickson hired Meliodas. As a bodyguard.

 _Just like in my dream._

Meliodas watches me carefully now. I do my best to school my features, hoping I'm not as sick looking as I feel. "W-Who…" I struggle to get the words out.

He sighs. "A princess."

"What kingdom?"

"Doesn't matter. It's long gone now."

"Like Camelot?"

"... something like that."

"Sir Meliodas, I-"

"Elizabeth," he cuts me off quietly. "No more. Not tonight… please."

I hold my tongue, wanting so desperately to keep asking, to keep getting answers. Meliodas' hands on my chest effectively distract me. I squeak and sputter as he just smiles at me. It's nothing on the usual warmth I find there, but I suppose that's my fault for asking such invasive questions.

My arms wrap around his shoulders, pulling his face into my breasts. "I'm sorry, Sir Meliodas," I whisper before releasing him.

He doesn't look at me right away, instead facing the opposite direction. "So, you had a meeting with your dad tonight, didn't you?" He changes the topic.

"It was…" I trail off searching for words as I pull my knees to my chest. A difficult feat with all the material of my dress. "It didn't go how I was hoping it would."

"And how were you hoping?" Meliodas' body is angled my way once again. A small tilt to his head as he eyes me.

"That I wouldn't have to marry," I mumble, dropping my head down on my knees.

It's quiet. I wonder if Meliodas had even heard me. "... who?" He finally asks.

I lift my head just enough to catch his emotionless expression. "Huh?"

"Who?" He repeats plainly, giving nothing away.

"S-Sir Hendrickson." Heat overtakes my features so I drop my face back down, unable to take whatever Meliodas' eyes might say. "Or I need to find another s-suitor, but Sir Hendrickson is my escort for tomorrow."

He sighs heavily. "Well there goes _my_ date for the wedding."

My eyes widened and I shift my body to face him. "Oh my gosh, Sir Meliodas, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot!"

To my surprise, he laughs. "It's alright, Elizabeth." He tugs me underneath his arm so it's resting around my shoulders. "I figured I wasn't going to be lucky enough to take you. Though, it would have been nice." His free hand begins to push up the material of my dress.

I let out a shaky breath, unable to think straight as his fingers come into contact with my skin. My body begins to heat, wanting a repeat of last night. Meliodas drags his hand up the inside of my leg as he continues talking.

"Maybe I'll just ask Diane. Give King a heart attack," he chuckles and I let out a breathless laugh.

"That wouldn't be very… nice of you…" I trail off as his hand comes to a stop high on my thigh, inches away from where I want his touch most.

He hums. "I'm not feeling particularly… _nice_ ," he emphasises his point by dipping his fingers beneath my pantyline. Meliodas gives me a cheeky grin. "Where are you planning on staying tonight, Elizabeth?"

"Our room." His eyebrows shoot up at my unexpected response and I feel myself flush even more. "I-I-I mean your room, Sir Meliodas."

"I don't know. I kinda like the sound of _our_ room better," he smirks down at me.

The next thing I know, his hand is hooked underneath my legs and we're on the upper balcony of the Boar Hat. I barely hold back a scream as I throw my arms around his neck. He chuckles in my ear, arms wrapped safely around me.

"It's okay," he whispers, "I got you."

I nod, loosening my grip slightly. Somehow he manages to open the door and we're in an odd room I've never noticed before. "Where are we?"

"Hmm?" Meliodas hums, moving to close the door and then shifting through the room. "Storage mostly. Gowther stays up here on occasion."

"Oh," I say simply. So this was where Gowther would go at night. I had never really thought to ask before.

We move to the hall and I hear voices all the way from downstairs. Meliodas quietly carries me to the next level and I notice more doors. I frown, why hadn't I ever thought to explore the Boar Hat more in my time here? As we reach the third floor landing, I recognize the layout a bit more, if vaguely. This was where I was going to stay when I had first joined Meliodas on this journey. That of course had only lasted the one night.

"Who stays there now?" I find myself asking.

"King and Ban share the room."

"Really?" I make a face at him, finding it a bit unbelievable.

He laughs lightly and nods. "Really. Though, King spends a lot of his nights outside, keeping Daine company. She's in her smaller form a lot more now, but she used to only be in her giant form, so she wouldn't fit in here. King stayed outside with her on those nights."

I smile lightly at his words. The two were very sweet together. It also reminded me that I had something I still needed to ask Diane about. _Tomorrow,_ I promise myself.

We finally arrive at the second floor and walk into the room Meliodas and I had shared. He sets me down, shutting the door quietly behind us. It's just as I remember it. Though, it really hasn't been that long since I've been here. The blonde walks by me to the closet.

"Need something to change into?" He asks me as he begins to shuffle through clothes. "I still have some of your things here."

"I'm not sure I should let you pick out my clothes, Sir Meliodas," I tease.

He looks at me over his shoulder and gives me a crooked grin. "Well… we could just do without clothes for awhile."

My eyes widen and my skin flushes. I nibble at my lip, nodding my head. "O-okay."

"Uh, really?" Meliodas blinks at me, a small blush on his cheeks. It's incredibly enduring. His bewilderment is quickly covered with a wide grin as he picks me up and places me on the bed. "I didn't think you'd take me up on my offer."

His hand pushes up the skirt of my dress until he can easily squeeze my rear. I squeak, thighs clenching together and eyes sliding close. "W-what about everyone downstairs…?" The heat is already pulsing through me, excitement thick in my veins now that I had a taste of what Meliodas could give me.

"Don't worry about them," he presses a soft kiss to my lips. "They won't hear a thing."

My heartbeat picks up, pounding against my chest at his implication. I find myself wanting to see just how far we could go. Given the uncertainty of my future, of having no control of it, my resolve from the previous night returns as his green eyes lock with mine.

I want to give myself to Meliodas. All of me.

It doesn't matter who he was in the past. What kind of connection he has with Hendrickson. None of it matters. All I need to know is how much I care about Meliodas. How safe I feel everytime I'm with him. The comfort he gives me with even the most fleeting passing glances. Nothing has ever made me feel this way.

Meliodas is home.

And if this isn't love, I don't know what is.

"Elizabeth," his asks gently, hand cupping my cheek. "You alright?"

"Yes." I'm surprised to find myself blinking back tears. "More than alright."

I gather all my courage, determined to tell him before I lose the nerve or my chance completely. After tonight, I may never be able to see him like this again. The thought seals my fate, come what may, consequences be damned.

"I love you, Meliodas." It springs from my lips in the most unnatural way, jumbled, a mess. My cheeks heat as I realize he might have possibly not understood. My cheeks heat even more as I realize the way his eyes widen means he must have. His hands move to rest on either side of my head.

It's silent. If I was anywhere else but pinned underneath him, I may have run away from sheer embarrassment. But Meliodas just keeps _staring_ , his eyes boring into my own, as if he can't believe I uttered such words.

"Elizabeth," he starts. I don't let him finish his thoughts.

"I don't need a response," I whisper. The moment the words leave my lips, I know them to be true. "I just wanted to tell you… before I lost my chance."

His expression is troubled, torn. He ducks his head so I can't see. "You make it sound like I won't ever see you again." I can't tell his tone. It's different then I've heard him use before.

"You may not," I admit my earlier worries. "This may be our last night together… The last time I'll be able to truly be myself before becoming queen."

I place a hand on his cheek, urging him to look back at me. His green eyes are dark, almost black. If this were any other time, I'd take the opportunity to question him on it. But right now I don't care. There's just one thing that I want. One parting gift that I hope Meliodas will accept.

"Meliodas… can I… can we…?" My words are muddled as I struggle to put them in the right order.

He presses his lips against mine in a slow kiss. "Whatever you want, Elizabeth. I'm yours. Always will be," he mumbles, only pulling back enough to stare deep into my eyes, urging me to understand.

And I do.

I simply nod, pulling him back in for a deep kiss. When we finally break apart, I know exactly what I want. "You, Meliodas. I want you."

His smile is soft in response. But it quickly turns into a sly smirk as his hand moves from beside my head, over my shoulder, and down to my breast. He massages me through my dress and the heat from earlier returns.

"Gotta say, Elizabeth," his tone is husky, sending pleasant shivers through my body. "I rather like this new side of you."

I laugh breathlessly in response, trying not to think about the possibility of this being the last time we get to explore my new side together. Instead I answer, "me too," with as sultry of a smile as I can muster.

He hums, capturing my lips once again. The kiss turns from sensual to urgent. I dig my fingers into his hair. His hands move to my hips, pulling me closer. I gasp at the feeling of him between my legs, moaning at the new sensation. We break our kiss and Meliodas breathes shakily against my neck.

No words are exchanged as he helps me out of my dress and undergarments. It all ends up in a pile somewhere off to the side, I don't really pay it any mind, instead focusing on my task of removing Meliodas' clothing. My hands are shaky as I tug off his tie and I struggle with undoing the buttons. He comes to my aid, pulling away my fidgeting fingers and placing a kiss to my knuckles before completing the job himself. As soon as the article is gone, I move to the next, more confident this time. It too ends up on the floor. Both of us now completely bare.

It isn't long before Meliodas is back to where he was the night before, parting me as fingers brush against my bundle of nerves, working it and then slipping within me. I'm gasping and moaning within minutes, the same feeling from last night building until I'm toppling over the edge. This time I'm prepared, refusing to relax after such an intoxicating feeling.

I push him back onto the bed, green eyes widening at my aggression when just last night I was falling asleep soon after. My tongue darts out to wet my lips and I watch him follow the movement. Pride courses through me at the thought of having Meliodas' undivided attention with such a simple action. My skin is hot as I think over what I'm about to do. Ultimately I shove the jitters aside, press a quick kiss to his lips before moving down his body.

His breath catches as I hover just above his lower half. I waste no time in taking him in my mouth. I'm not sure what I'm doing, but Meliodas groans. It's empowering and I continue my movements. Before I can grant him the same release he's given me, he pulls me up. His lips crash against mine. Our hips grinding against each other and I whimper at the feel of his hardened member rubbing against me.

We part and his eyes search mine for my answer.

I nod, not a doubt in my mind.

Meliodas' smiles softly, sitting up and laying me gently down onto the bed. I caress his cheek, biting my lip as I ready myself. He presses a kiss to my palm. His hips slowly press into mine and I squeeze my eyes shut at the odd sensation. A few moments pass before I become used to the feeling. I roll my hips experimentally, moaning at the new experience. His hands are on my hips. He pulls out before pressing into me again. He repeats the process, his hips soon slamming into me. I'm arching my back, gasping for breath as I squeeze his shoulders in an attempt to ground myself.

An immeasurable amount of time passes and the next thing I know, that feeling is building once again. Meliodas' name erupts from my lips as I'm falling. He grunts and groans, his hips slowing as I feel him release. The blonde collapses beside me. I curl into his side, not bothering to try and clean up or clothe myself. He holds me close. A hand strokes my hair and I'm just about to drift to sleep when Meliodas mumbles. Something I only half hear, but sounds like;

"I'll save you this time, Elizabeth. I promise."

* * *

A/N: Happy two year anniversary Destiny! *throws confetti and makes a lot of annoying party sounds* I can't believe that this story has been going for so long! I would not have been able to come this far without all of your support! You guys are amazing! I think it's pretty awesome that I was able to land the 50th chapter on today in celebration! Of course... hopefully the new year will allow me to pick up the pace I adopted this year which was about a chapter a month I think? Which, I suppose isn't bad, but I'm hoping to finish this story by next year's anniversary and I'm not sure a chapter a month will cut it! XD

I don't have to much to say about this chapter. I'll let you guys form your own ideas ;) Hopefully you enjoyed it! Thank you all for reading! Until next time!

Luv~


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter 51**

I feel like I'm floating on a cloud. I sigh contently and try to roll over, but I feel stuck. As if I've been barricaded by a wall of blankets, not allowing me movement one way or the other. Opening my eyes, I'm greeted with the sight of green and black.

"... what?"

"Ah," a male voice comments, "you're up."

My head is heavy but I manage to lift it enough to find the speaker. King. I furrow my brows. "Sir King? What's going on?" I'm finally able to move so I sit up.

And lay right back down, gripping the pillow beneath me tightly.

We were floating high in the air. The capital way below us. I am definitely wide awake now. My breath catches as I search my body for clothing I know wasn't there when I went to bed. Thankfully, I appear to be in a tavern uniform. A relieved sigh leaves me.

"Sorry!" King quickly apologizes, mistaking my sudden uneasiness for waking up in such an unexpected place. That was only half of it sadly. The fear of being naked in the sky was a far more pressing issue than flying. "I should have explained before I let you move again."

"Let me?" My brows furrow and I slowly sit up again, careful to stay as far away from the edges of Chastiefol as I could. _Chastiefol. Of course. That's why I couldn't move before._ The pillow had kept me from rolling off. "Oh," I say simply in realization.

King rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. "Uh, yeah. Anyways… I'm just giving you a lift back to your room."

I make a face at him, completely confused. The full extent of last night's events flood me. I flush deeply and shift my body away from him. "O-okay." Internally, I'm torn between panicking and wondering just how in the hell I got to this point.

"Captain thought it would be best if you weren't found at the Boar Hat this morning," he goes on to explain. I peek at him over my shoulder and find his eyes elsewhere.

 _Maybe he's as uncomfortable as I am with this whole thing? This is two days in a row now that he's had to deal with… whatever this is. Oh goddesses,_ a terrifying thought strikes me.

"H-how did I get here?"

At my panicked tone, King looks back at me with concern. "Well, Captain woke me up and said I needed to get you back to the castle. He placed you on Chastiefol and pushed me out the door." He scrunched up his features. "Pretty rude wake up call."

His statement does nothing to relax my nerves. I glance down, taking another look at what I'm wearing. The Boar Hat uniform, not my evening gown. "Where's my dress?," slips past my lips before I can think any better of the statement.

"Uh…" King's eyes dart around, a blush crawling up his cheeks. "I, uh, don't… know?"

I groan, face setting on fire. He _so_ knows. I refuse to look at him and instead wallow in my own embarrassment. How could I say something like that? Why would I even ask? That just makes me look so, so, so guilty!

"Oh goddesses," I whisper as I realize the Sins weren't the only ones at the tavern last night. "No, no, no, no!" The urge to run grips me as firmly as I grip Chastiefol.

"Hey," King places a hand on my shoulder. I turn to him, his lips set into a tight line. "It's fine, don't worry."

"It's fine?!" Hysteria is starting to set in. What would my family do if they found out about what I had done last night? "How can you say that?!" My breathing becomes short and harsh as my vision narrows.

"Deep breaths, Ellie," the auburn haired man squeezes my shoulders and I'm reminded of when he told me the same thing just a few short nights ago. "It's going to be okay. After you showed up, pretty much everyone passed out a short while later. For all they know you went back to the castle. That is, if they even remember seeing you in the first place."

My eyes desperately search his and my breathing slowly returns to normal, as does my vision.

"And you _were_ at the castle." He tells me insistently. "Get used to it now."

I flush, embarrassed and confused by everything that has happened this morning. Nothing seems right. _Why wouldn't Meliodas have talked to me first? Was he worried what my reaction would be?_ Inwardly, I flinch. Because my actions this morning have been anything but pleasant.

"I'm sorry." I apologize under my breath. "I… don't… I don't know what came over me..."

King releases his hold on my shoulders, a heavy sigh leaving him. "It's fine. I understand."

"I wish you didn't."

His eyes go wide and he begins to sputter. "S-sorry! I, uh, I didn't mean to, uh, overstep or anything like that." He waves his hand in front of him.

A laugh falls from my lips and he freezes. I shake my head. "You don't need to apologize. You've been nothing but helpful, Sir King. I'm the one who's sorry. You've had to do so much for… us these past few days."

"It was nothing, really!" King urges with an embarrassed smile. "I don't mind helping out the Captain. It's… he's done a lot for me… for all of us."

I wonder if he realizes how much that applies to me as much as for the Sins.

Where would my life be if I hadn't found Meliodas?

I push the thought aside as we arrive at a window on the outside of the castle. King's already twirling his wrist to open it. Chastiefol floats in and I set my feet firmly on my bedroom floor. The pillow disappears back outside. My feet carry me to the edge, the fairy waiting patiently.

"Thank you." I attempt to convey my appreciation for his actions with such a simple phrase. "You have no idea how much your help means."

"Don't worry about it." He stifles a yawn as he lounges back on his pillow. "That's what friends are for, right?" A timid smile tugs at his lips. As if he isn't sure whether that's what we are.

His question instantly lifts my spirits. I felt a connection with all of the Sins that I'd found on my journey around the kingdom. Each of them now had a special place in my heart and could never be replaced.

"Yes!" I beam brightly.

A full grin settles on his features. "Well, guess I'll see ya later today then, Ellie."

"Goodbye, Sir King. Thank you again."

He drops from the sky with a wave.

* * *

The day passes in yet another blur as a handmaiden comes to help groom me for the wedding that would be happening later in the evening. Veronica is there as well as Margaret. They offer a welcome distraction from my thoughts.

Although, as we sit in the bathhouse soaking, I still seem to find myself drifting off into last night's events. At least right now in the calming waters I don't have to think about how much trouble I could be in. Instead I recall every touch, every sound.

A sigh escapes me.

"What's up with you today?" Veronica cuts through my memories. My eyes shift to hers, a small frown on her lips. "You've been wistfully sighing all day."

"I-I'm sorry." I immediately apologize, glancing away. Have I really been so obvious? I hope my face isn't as warm as it feels.

"Shouldn't I be the one who's wistfully sighing today?" Margaret teases lightly.

"O-of course!"

"No," Veronica disagrees with me. A slow, evil grin takes over her features. "That'll be _after_ the wedding night."

"Veronica!" Margaret covers her blushing face.

My middle sister cackles at her own joke and I find myself laughing as well. That is until I realize just what exactly Veronica had insinuated.

And how much I fit exactly with what she said.

My mouth snaps shut. My eyes widen.

I shift my whole body away from my sisters. Trying to hide the guilt that is probably written all over my face. My stomach churns as I take slow breaths in an effort to regain my composure.

"You're going to have to tell us all about it!" Veronica demands in a playful tone.

"No!" Margaret insists right back. "It's something special. You'll understand when you find someone you love."

Veronica scowls, huffing as she crosses her arms stubbornly. "Who's to say I haven't? As far as you know, I may have already done it." There's a barely noticeable pink to her cheeks.

"Veronica." Margaret gasps in surprise. "You… you haven't… have you?"

I'm extremely curious now. If Veronica has, would it really be so bad that I have as well?

 _Yes_ , immediately follows the thought. Veronica isn't going to be queen. Her purity isn't something that will be demanded before marriage. At least not like mine will be. And if anyone tried telling Veronica she had to do something… Well, she may very well just be single her whole life.

Though I am fairly sure that Griamore will always be by her side.

My mouth drops as I fit the piece into the puzzle.

"It's none of your business." Veronica mocks our elder sister's previous statement, forcing my attention back to them. "It's something special," she openly rolls her eyes, "you'll understand when you find someone you love. Ya know what?" She frowns deeply, hands on her hips. "Just cause a love isn't like yours and Gil's, doesn't make it any less real."

And with that she pulls herself out of the bath.

Margaret stares at me owlishly and I stare right back.

Her honeyed eyes drop down to the water. "...I didn't mean to upset her."

"I know. I'll… I'll go talk to her." I assure her with a small smile. One she can't see as she keeps her eyes firmly locked with her reflection. "She didn't mean anything bad. Try not to worry about it. Today is your wedding day after all."

I squeeze her shoulder as I pass by her. Climbing out of the water, I quickly grab a towel and scurry after Veronica. She hasn't made it far, thankfully.

"Veronica! Wait!"

"What?" She stops but doesn't turn to face me.

Truthfully I wasn't sure that she would listen to me at all. Now that I have her attention, I'm not sure what to do with it. "Are you… okay?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Veronica responds smoothly. But I can see the tension in her shoulders. The way she holds her head too high.

"Margaret didn't mean any harm." I attempt to explain.

She sighs heavily, shoulders slumping. "I know, Ellie. Don't worry about it. Sometimes I just wish she'd see our differences as something other than an inconvenience."

I frown. "She doesn't think like that."

"Not about you, you're just like her."

I furrow my brows at her statement. Not once had I ever thought of myself like Margaret. Or Veronica for that matter. The three of us always seemed to be about as different as we could be.

"Me on the other hand." Veronica spins on her heel and gives me a sad smile. "It's like I'm the one who doesn't fit in."

Empathy washes over me. Realizing that my normally confident middle sister is just as self conscious as I am is an odd feeling. I had my sisters up on a pedestal, believing they were both perfect in their own way. To hear that Veronica isn't as sure as she seems loosens a bit of the burden on my own shoulders. Perhaps we aren't so different after all.

"I'm envious of you, Veronica." My voice comes out softer then I mean it to.

"Huh?" Her brows pull together in confusion. "Why?"

"Even when you're admitting to something you're insecure about, you do it with such strength." I lift my head giving her a smile. "You're always so brave."

To my surprise, she laughs.

"Please, Ellie." She shakes her head, any tension she had melting away. "You've always been the brave one. It's one of your best traits." She walks up to me and places a hand over my heart. "Along with that kindness and compassionate thing you do so well."

My cheeks heat and I glance away. "I-I'm not brave."

"You left the castle on your own to hunt down the most notorious criminals in the land just on the off chance they _may_ be able to help Father." Veronica scoffs. "Just because none of us approved doesn't mean it wasn't brave. You put yourself at risk for someone else."

I peek up at her.

"Reckless, yes." My violet haired sister beams at me as she squeezes my shoulders. "But very brave."

Unable to take the sincerity of her words paired with that smile, I change the topic. "You should make up with Margaret before the ceremony."

She sighs, removing her hands from me. "Yeah. Suppose I'll just do that now." Veronica makes her way that way. When I make to follow she throws, "you'd better stay behind," over her shoulder.

There's an odd look in her eyes, so I don't argue. If they end up discussing what I think they will be. I don't want to be apart of that anyway. Chances are I'd only give away too much of my own experiences.

* * *

Before I know it, the wedding ceremony has come and passed.

It was beautiful of course. As was Margaret.

Anyone in the room could see the love between Gilthunder and her. Even now at the gathering after, the two were still very much only looking at each other. I had no doubt that they would only stay just long enough to be polite. Given my run in with Meliodas last night, I couldn't blame them for wanting to leave as soon as they could.

As Father promised, Hendrickson escorted me. It wasn't as big of a deal as I thought it was going to be. He had been quiet throughout it all. It felt… odd, almost. But I brushed it off as him being overly polite for the occasion.

No one cared what I was doing this day. I doubt even my showing up with my arm wrapped around Meliodas, leader of the Seven Deadly Sins, would have been enough to draw attention. The blonde was currently who I was looking for. My thoughts had been on him most of the day and I was anxious to see him.

Lavender hair caught my eye instead. Then white.

"Jericho?"

My jaw drops slightly and I quickly put it back in place. Excitement takes a hold of me at the sight of a familiar face from my journey. I force my feet to stay steady as I sought out the only other person beside my sister to have such a unique shade. And her tall white haired companion.

"Sir Ban!" I greet with a large smile and a curtsey. "And Jericho! It's such a pleasure to see you again." A quick glance around shows me King and Diane are with them as well.

Both men are wearing black suits. Ban with crimson accents and King with green. Diane is wearing the lovely plum dress I'd made sure to have delivered to her. As I thought, it was breathtaking on her. I only wish I could have seen King's reaction when he first saw her.

Poor Jericho appears as if she's seen a ghost.

"E-Elizabeth?" She squeaks, hands wringing in her soft pink dress. "You're a princess!?"

"Told you~," Ban sings tauntingly. He turns that crooked grin on me. "Looking good, Ellie."

I return his smile, only a light flush to my cheeks at his compliment. "Thank you, Sir Ban. You look very nice as well. And you too, Sir King." I address the flat footed fairy. He nods with a small smile and I turn to Diane. "Diane! You look beautiful! I knew that dress would look good on you."

"Thanks so much for sending it!" The shrunken giantess giggles, pulling a loose curl in front of her face. The plum colored dress falls off her shoulders with short sleeves and sways all the way to the floor. A matching choker is the only jewelry she wears. "It was perfect timing too! I was just about to ask King to make me one."

King sends her a perplexed look. "You were?"

"That blue really looks good on you, Ellie!" Diane ignores him, giving me a compliment instead.

I'm wearing a floor length ball gown. The very same shade as the dress Meliodas had given me to wear to the festival in Dalmary. The same shade of aqua as my eyes. It was definitely a conscious choice this time to wear something that reminded me of him. I hoped he would understand the reason as well.

"Elizabeth?!" The lavender haired woman regains her composure. Surprise is etched clearly on her features. "Oh goddesses, it is you!" She barely stops herself from hugging me as a wide smile breaks across her face. "I had no idea that you were a princess! Why didn't you ever tell me? Oh shit." Her eyes widen and red crashes harshly across her cheeks. "I was not very lady like at all. Please, please don't tell my father! If he finds out that I was in front of royalty and acting like a man he'll disown me!"

Ban snorts, appearing behind the woman. "Since when have you ever been ladylike, Jerima."

"Ban you ass!" She spins around, trying to backhand him. He merely leans back out of her reach. "It's Jericho you good for nothing ba-" she stops herself, face turning sheepish as she give me a small smile. "Ah, sorry, your grace. My actions are most unbecoming of a lady."

"Jericho, don't apologize," I laugh lightly. Her and Ban are yet another one of those mysteries I have yet to solve. "I wasn't telling anyone of my lineage except the Sins while traveling with them. It was rather refreshing to have people treat me as Elizabeth rather than Third Princess of Lyonesse. So I actually want to thank you. For being genuine with me and… please don't change?" I smile sheepishly.

"I think I can manage that just fine." Jericho beams with bright eyes.

"I don't think you know what you're asking, Ellie." Ban says even as he dodges another one of Jericho's punches.

"Eesh," Diane rolls her eyes, "why don't the two of you just go dance already?"

Jericho blushes brightly. "I-I don't wanna dance with him!"

"Sure." King comments dryly. "But I've told you before though, Jericho. Don't get your hopes up."

"I have NO hopes." She denies vehemently.

King scoffs. "Obviously not if you're pining after this one." He pokes a thumb at Ban.

The Sin of Greed wrapped the auburn haired man in a headlock. "What's that, King? I coulda sworn you said something'".

"Ban!" Diane punched the man's arm. "Let him go!"

"Settle down you three." I suddenly notice Merlin at my side. How long had she been standing there? "We are guests here. No need to cause a scene so early in the night." Her eyes spark with certainty, knowing that it's inevitable.

I giggle. In my time with the Sins I don't think I've ever seen them not cause a scene. But at least the most important event is already behind us. While the rest of the people will want to party, they'll have nothing on the Sins. They all began to chat amongst themselves and I take a step back to admire them. My friends.

I idly wonder if we'll all end up back at the Boar Hat before long, so they can all let loose. So that I can let loose one more time with them. Emotion begins to build in my throat, tears stinging at my eyes. I quickly blink them back. There's no use worrying about the future.

At least, not tonight.

* * *

A/N: HI GUYS! I'm so so sorry that this chapter took to long! It's really because I was still semi in the process of writing it and then realized that it was almost 2k words over what I normally write, so I cut the chapter off here and have most of the next one written already! That means a faster update for next time! Like so fast that I'm thinking either next Friday or the week after that instead of the normal month (whistles innocently as she realizes this chapter has been almost two months) wait that you guys normally have. I'm not sure if you guys have read any of my other stories, but I did mention in one of them that my "new years resolution" was to finish up this story and Genie by the end of this year! So you guys can both look forward that and dread it ;) haha

Thank you, as always, to everyone who reads, reviews, favs and follows! Your support means the world to me! See ya next chapter!

Luv~


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter 52**

I let the pleasant hum of the crowd, and the Sins voices, wash over me for a few more minutes. Everyone seems to be getting along well and it warms my heart to think of these people in front of my as my friends. Even as Ban and King argue over something I didn't catch. Jericho is poking the tall white haired man in the side while Merlin and Diane just watch with a shake of their heads.

Diane catches my eyes and waves me over with a wide smile. Just as I'm about to step back in to join her in their conversation, a voice calls out to me.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes?" I respond politely as I turn around.

Hendrickson smiles warmly at me, holding out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"Of course." My hand reaches out to his, his much larger one easily engulfing my own.

He leads me to the middle of the dancefloor. The whole scene familiar as I recall the numerous other instances we have danced together in the past. The most recent being just a few short weeks ago. The night before I left to find the Sins. It imitates a routine that was familiar not too long ago but now… perhaps these past few weeks have changed me more then I realized.

"You look beautiful tonight." His voice draws me out of my thoughts.

"Thank you." I respond out of habit more than anything. "You look nice tonight as well, Sir Hendrickson."

He smiles softly, that same smile he gave me the last time we danced. We move through the steps smoothly. He spins me, before pulling me back in. Much closer than he's ever held me before.

Heat floods my cheeks as I look up at him curiously.

"I've always admired you, Elizabeth. Your soul is far kinder than most and I'm not ashamed to say that you've drawn me in with it." He spins me out once again, and brings me back in just as close. "I've developed feelings for you, Elizabeth. Past admiration and into something deeper."

"That's…" I nibble my lip, trying to find words that wouldn't give him the wrong impression while simultaneously remaining polite. "That's very kind of you to say. I'm not sure what I've done to deserve such words."

"Elizabeth. You are more than deserving. You are the most amazing woman that I've ever met and I hope…" He pauses. The expression on his face is a mixture of determination and, nervousness perhaps? "I hope that you will give me the chance to show you. To let these feelings develop into something more."

My breathing halts. My heart hammers against my chest.

He couldn't possibly be about to say what I think he's about to say.

 _No._ I panic internally. _Please no. Don't ask me. Don't say it!_

"As you're probably aware, I've asked your father, the king, for your hand, Elizabeth." Hendrickson wears a gentle, vulnerable smile. One I can't bear to look at. "Would you please consider me as a suitable candidate?"

My throat closes at the amount of emotion I see swimming in those normally ice blue eyes. I've never seen them this shade before.

"Hendrick," I somehow manage to keep my voice even. "I-"

"May I cut in?" Someone interrupts me.

We both turn and find Meliodas grinning.

He's very dashing in his attire. A black suit with a soft blue tie that matches the exact shade of my dress. His blonde hair is as unruly as ever and I'm glad for that. He'd be almost unrecognizable without it.

Hendrickson frowns, struggling to find a way to stay polite, despite his obviously souring mood at the interruption. "I am reluctant to give up such a wonderful dance partner."

"Well, I heard that a princess has gotta dance with all eligible suitors, right?" The blonde replies smoothly, his smile never wavering as he silently challenges the Grandmaster.

He scoffs. "You are hardly-"

"Of course, Sir Meliodas." My lips move of their own accord.

I'm too eager to be near him again. Too anxious to get away from Hendrickson and the situation he just put me in.

The disappointment flashes across Hendrickson's face. I have to forcibly stop myself from reaching out to him. To try and comfort the hurt I must be causing him. If only Father hadn't forbade me to talk about the marriage with him. Perhaps his feelings may have been spared tonight.

He must notice my unease as he clears his expression. A forced smile now stares back at me. "Until later then, Princess." He bows lowly before walking away.

I nibble my lip as I watch him disappear in the crowd.

A hand settles in mine, offering me instant comfort. "Sir Meliodas." I smile softly as I turn to face him.

"What's the matter?" He tilts his head curiously. "You really didn't think that was the last time we'd see each other, did you?" He grins widely at me. "I'm not so easy to get rid of, Elizabeth."

I laugh, blinking back tears. I shake my head in hopes to dispel my worry and keep it from him. The music begins to play in the background. "If I remember correctly you got rid of me."

Meliodas' smile dips as we begin to flow through the movements. "I'm sorry about that. I… I didn't want to wake you."

"It was… odd waking in the sky. I was a bit scared." I confess about a fourth of my feelings on waking up this morning. Scared was only one of the emotions I had had this morning. Along with worry, a little bit of irritation, and a _lot_ of confusion.

"Ah, I was hoping you wouldn't wake up until you were back in your bed." He admits with a unreadable expression. Just what is he thinking?

"Why?"

He doesn't look me in the eye, instead his gaze travels the room.

"Sir Meliodas…" there's a peculiar stirring in the pit of my stomach. I don't like it. "Did you… do you… regret it?"

His eyes snap back to mine. "Of course not." The blonde states firmly.

"Then why are you acting so strange? Why would you send me back to my room without any notice?" Frustration quickly replaces anything else I had been feeling when I saw him. We had come so far. Why was he denying me answers now? "After everything you just toss me aside like some-some-"

"Don't." Meliodas pleads desperately as he squeezes my hand. "It's not like that at all, Elizabeth. I just... I don't want to make this any harder for you. Any more complicated than it probably already is."

"That isn't for you to decide." I struggle to keep my voice even. "Despite what everyone seems to think, I am a grown woman and perfectly capable of making my own decisions!"

"Elizabeth, I never-"

"Save it." I cut him off harshly. His eyes widen in surprise clearly not expecting such an expressive reaction from me. "I just… I need to be alone for a while."

I blink, struggling to keep everything in. I had been so hopeful to see him. And now? Now… He's treating me just like everyone else. Doing things that they _think_ are for my benefit.

The dance ends.

My body pulls away from his, ignoring how his fingers linger, trying to prolong our touch. Besides that, he doesn't stop me. I leave. No one attempts to speak to me as I go. Or maybe they do and I'm just not paying attention. Too caught up in my own mind.

I arrive in the garden not long after. My legs give and I collapse on the ground near a tree in the same spot that I met the last two sins, Merlin and Escanor. A shaky breath leaves me as I struggle to keep all my emotions locked down.

Quiet murmurs of the party drift to my ears as I lean back against the tree. Regret already washes over me. I had made a scene. At Margaret's wedding no less. I only hope that no one noticed. That I didn't ruin anything by my selfish need for answers from the man I love. Everything had seemed so urgent. So need to know. As if a part of me thought that our dance would be the last time I'd ever see him.

"Elizabeth?"

Diane. It has to be. Who else would care enough to chase after me other then her?

"Go away." I command quietly. My body shakes in the cool air of the night. The cold is nice. Numbing. How I wish that it could do the same to my feelings as it did to my body.

"Ellie," she pleads, voice just as soft as my own. "What's wrong?"

I scoff, irritation bubbling to the surface once again. What a joke. As if she didn't know. The Sins _always_ know what's going on. "He sent you, didn't he?"

"Huh? Who sent me?"

"Meliodas." I spit the name.

"No." Her plum dress appears in my vision. "King and I saw you run out. We thought someone should check on you, that's all." She hunches down in front of me, dress fluffing up around her. I squeeze my eyes shut, knowing the worry I'll find if I meet her gaze.

"I'm such an idiot." I mumble as tears start to fall again.

Diane shuffles over to my side, drawing me into a one armed hug. I melt into her side, still refusing to look at her. She lets me cry into her shoulder.

"What happened?" She prompts quietly after a few moments.

I hiccup as I try to find the words. "We fought."

She holds me tighter, not even bothering to ask who I was fighting with. Given who I accused of her following orders from, I suppose it's obvious. "About this morning?" She cautiously broaches the subject.

I nod. "Why would he send me away like that? Did he... does he not…"

The brunette strokes my hair in a surprisingly maternal nature. "Ellie… I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding."

She's right. My gut tells me she is. And yet my heart still hurts. Still feels like there is something off with all of it. The dreams, Hendrickson and even Meliodas' behavior this morning. I can't help but think it's all connected and that… that Meliodas is hiding something from me. That this morning was all about him not having to face me with a truth he doesn't think I can handle. Or am I overthinking it all?

"You should talk to him again. Tell him how you feel."

"He should know how I feel!" I insist, pushing away with a glare. At her crestfallen features, I soften and explain. "I told him last night, Diane. I said it."

Her eyes widened. "You said it?"

I nod, my anger dissipating with her astonishment. "I did. I told him I loved him last night and then… we…" I flushed hotly. Embarrassment replacing the anger.

"O-oh?" She flushed slightly as she realized what I was referring to. "Oh!"

Silence.

"Um…" Diane cautiously starts, "what did he… say?"

"I didn't let him respond." I didn't think I'd regret that decision so much when it was happening. In the moment, I hadn't needed his reassurance. But I sure as hell wanted it now. "I told him that and then asked if we could…" I trailed off and Diane nodded her head in understanding, thankfully not making me say it outloud. "His only words were _Whatever you want. I'm yours. Always will be._ And then…." I flush again. "N-not much talking after that…"

"That's…" the brunette blinked, as if completely caught off guard. "Whoa… That BASTARD!" She suddenly bellows, springing up from my side. "No wonder you're so distraught!"

"D-Diane?" I stare at her, slightly scared by her mood swing. Not that I could talk. The past hour has been nothing but ups and downs.

"When I get my hands on him, oohhh, he's gonna get it." She growls as she begins to pace back and forth, fists clenching and unclenching at her side. She stops and whirls on me. "And King!? Does King know? He took you back this morning." She leans in, eyes narrowed and demanding an answer.

"Uh, I… I don't know?" My hands wring together.

Chances are… he probably did. King is a sharp man. I doubt that the reason Meliodas had me returned to the castle before waking would elude him. Even if the fairy did seem to be half asleep this morning. There was far too much understanding in King's eyes when we talked. When he told me not to worry.

"Ugh!" She groans as she leans back and tosses her hands in the air. "Men! Do they even have any sense in them? I mean really, the Captain I guess I could kind of get-"

I open my mouth to protest.

"-not saying that he had any right to do what he did." She assures me quickly. "But I _guess_ I can kinda see where he's coming from. But King!" Diane crosses her arms, foot tapping angrily against the ground. "Oh, that fairy is in trouble when I see him. How could he keep this from me? After everything we discussed the other day?"

"It's not Sir King's fault, Diane." I stand up, placing a hand on her shoulder to slow her tirade. "He was being a good friend to me. Not his place to tell, right?"

She instantly deflates, a guilty flush to her cheeks. "Right," she mumbles.

"Now," a slow smile works its way onto my lips, "about what you and Sir King discussed the other day?"

"Um," Diane tugged at a lock of her hair. "Not much besides the whole memory thing…"

"And?" When she didn't say anything more, I prod further, "what did he say? What did _you_ say?"

Diane sits down on the nearby bench with a huff. "We argued right away. As soon as he brought me to the clearing, I chewed his ass for keeping everything a secret for so long. For letting me believe that the first time we'd ever met was back in Camelot."

"Sir King… actually argued back?" I blink at her in disbelief. To think King could have an argument with Diane was weird. Though I suppose it wasn't much different then me and Meliodas.

My stomach churns at the reminder.

"Yeah." Diane snorts as she rolls her eyes. It seems more affectionate then upset. "He said that he'd debated with himself everyday about it but in the end… he decided against it." The brunette takes her lip between her teeth. "He thought that I genuinely liked the Captain. And he… he didn't want to take that happiness away from me. Thought it would be selfish."

I smile softly. That bit of information I can believe.

My feet carry me to the bench. I smooth my skirt behind me and sit down next to Diane. "He really does love you, Diane."

"I know." Her reply is quiet. "He… he told me he does."

My eyes widen at her declaration. I hadn't thought that they would get to that so soon.

 _Not that I'm one to talk._

At the very least they'd known each other for fifteen years. More like hundreds now that Diane had her memory back. Me? Well… I hadn't known Meliodas for more than a few weeks and was in love. King had always had his memory of Diane. Of course he'd say he loved her when he finally could.

"King made me a promise, ya know?" Diane speaks up again when I don't respond. "Back when we met the first time." Her amethyst eyes lift up to the sky. "We were playing this silly game of tag and he told me, _if you catch me I'll grant you one request_. My clothes caught on a tree and while he was sputtering about me needing to get dressed, I caught him." She giggles fondly at the memory.

I can't help but join in. "That does sound like him. So, what did you ask him for?"

"I asked him to..." she pulls a piece of hair in front of her face, "for him to always love me."

"That's so sweet."

"He said he would. That he'd always love me and be by my side. I told him it was enough for him to love me."

"So... he kept his promise then." I smile softly.

"Yeah," Diane sighs wistfully, "he did."

"I'm happy for you two, Diane. You both deserve a bit of happiness."

A quiet settles over us as we both lose ourselves to our thoughts. I'm sure Diane's thinking of King and I, well I'm thinking of Meliodas. Diane had mentioned the other day how King and Meliodas were in similar situations…

Does that mean that I'm missing memories as well?

The brunette hops off the bench. "Bout time to get back to the party I suppose!" She grins widely.

"You just wanna dance with Sir King, don't you?" I tease as I stand up, smoothing out the wrinkles in my dress.

The shrunken giantess doesn't confirm or deny my words. Just simply hums. She makes it all the way down the path before noticing I'm not following.

"Aren't you coming?" She tilts her head curiously, chocolate brown locks falling over her shoulder.

"I'll be there in a minute." I assure her with a smile. "I just need to get my bearings before talking to him again."

"Make sure to give him what for, Ellie!" Diane punches a fist in the air. "I'll see you in there!" She disappears down the path heading back to the entrance of the dancehall.

A heavy sigh slips past my lips. How in all of Britannia was I going to convey what I'm feeling to Meliodas? Perhaps I'll just let the mood take me. Probably not the best course of action given what just happened, but it _did_ serve me well last night.

I begin to head back to the party.

There's a crunching, as if someone's walking behind me. I spin around. "Hello?" My voice echoes in the deathly silence of the gardens. I hear the sound again. "Is anyone there?"

A quiet, "I'm sorry," answers.

And then everything goes black.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for a bit of a wait guys! I wanted to get a good chunk of the next chapter worked through before posting this and leaving you with a cliff hanger XD I also got slightly side tracked with a few other stories (go figure) including writing what was suppose to be a small Kiane scene and turned out to be 1300 some odd words. At least that was for Destiny though! It was so I could figure out what Diane would tell Elizabeth in this chapter about her and King's little day together. I mean... I'll probably never post it but.. it helped me write the chapter at least so... that's something... right?

*ignores the crickets to her question*

Anyway! Thank you to everyone who reviews, favs, reads and follows! I am so happy to see that this story (and my others) continue to get views even when they haven't had a chapter in a month! Thank you so much everyone. See ya next chapter!

Luv~


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Seven Deadly Sins. I'm merely borrowing the characters and having some fun with them.

 **DESTINY**

 **Chapter 53**

My head pounds when I come to.

I groan, attempting to reach a hand up to rub my aching temple. "What the…?" My hands are bound to a pole behind my back.

"I really didn't want it to come to this."

My eyes widen, shifting around the room anxiously looking for the owner of the voice. It's too dim for me to make out much of anything. A single lantern, sitting atop a table, barely lights the room. It's still dark outside, I note. Perhaps I haven't been unconscious very long. The thought is both comforting and foreboding.

If I haven't been out long, has anyone noticed I'm gone?

"You just couldn't leave well enough alone, could you, Princess?"

The voice is… familiar. It echoes slightly as if it's being spoken into a bottle. _Or a helmet_ , my mouth drops slightly as I tentatively call out, "Golgius?"

An armor clad figure steps out of the shadows. The recognizable helmet of horns, a jagged smile, and eye slits immediately tell me who I'm dealing with. The Holy Knight Golgius, of the Weird Fangs.

"I'm impressed." He praises offhandedly. "I didn't think you'd recognize my voice. It has been a while."

I scowl up at him. "How could I forget the man who abducted me?"

"Orders are orders." Golgius shrugs, seemingly unbothered by my words.

"Whose orders?" I demand with narrowed eyes.

"Mine." Another male voice answers. A door shuts in the distance and footsteps approach slowly.

 _Oh goddesses, please. Please don't let that be who I think it is._ Because I already have my suspicions. If Golgius is here following orders, it can really only be one person.

Hendrickson steps into the circle of light.

I gasp as my guess is confirmed. "Sir… Sir Hendrickson?" My voice shakes as I stare at him. His expression is harder to read than it's ever been. _Colder_ than it's ever been.

Golgius bows his head. "Princess Elizabeth as requested, my lord."

"No one saw you?" Hendrickson asks him. His ice blue eyes haven't moved from my own aqua.

"No." Golgius straightens as he continues, "I waited for the shrunken giant to leave before making my move."

"You've done well." Hendrickson dips his head in acknowledgement. "It almost makes up for your last failure." He finally tears his gaze away from me to stare flatly at the other man.

The member of the Weird Fangs almost folds into himself at the simple look.

"I… I don't understand." I draw both of their attentions back to me. A lump forms in my throat. "Last failure? What… does that mean that…?"

Hendrickson waves Golgius away, the man disappearing back into the shadows. Perhaps leaving altogether as I hear a door shut again. I pay him no mind, eyes set firmly on the Grandmaster.

He steps closer, bending down so he can look me in the eye. "I had him keeping an eye out for you yes. What luck you stumbled right into his territory."

"But… you didn't… he said you ordered him to bring me back?"

Everything was telling me something about this was wrong, fairly obvious since I'm tied to a damn pole, but yet I couldn't help holding out hope that it wasn't what I thought it was. Hope that Hendrickson hadn't been plotting this all since I left. That he wasn't the cruel man Golgius had painted him to be back then.

"Golgius said by any means necessary. Is that true?"

A slow smirk crosses the silver haired man's lips. "It is."

"What?" I whisper. Even with him admitting it, I still can't process the simple confession. "Why? Why would you do that? This… it makes no sense!" With each passing word I feel the anger in me building. "You've never been anything but kind. Why abduct me? Why do this?"

"Meliodas." He responds coldly as he kneels.

I recoil back at the name. The reality of our fight, that perhaps no one may be searching for me, is an all too real possibility.

Hendrickson grabs my chin, forcing me to look at him. "I knew from the moment you left me to dance with that fool, perhaps even before that, when you brought him back to the castle with you, that you were already his."

"I am nobody's. I'm not his and I'm most certainly not _yours_ , Hendrickson." I state in a rare show of defiance. My voice doesn't waver once as I hold onto the anger. I've never felt like this before, it's as if the anger isn't even my own.

He hums, amused by me. "There's that fire that I fell in love with. It's been fairly lacking in you until recently."

"Fell in love with?" I grit my teeth, shaking my head so his fingers let go of my chin. I glare at him. "What are you talking about? The most we've ever talked was these past few days!"

"Ah, Elizabeth." He shakes his head in mock disappointment. He doesn't reach for me again, instead simply maintaining our eye contact with a knowing air. "Do you not remember our conversation last night?"

My brow furrows as I try to recall.

 _Reincarnations_. The word pops into my head and it somehow all clicks.

"You think I'm a reincarnation of someone…?" I say it slowly, cautiously, not wanting to believe the words. But the more I think about it, the more plausible it seems.

Hendrickson and Meliodas somehow knowing each other.

The dream of dying. All the dreams in general.

It… _fits._

"Not just anyone." Hendrickson continues in a softer tone. One that I'm more familiar with from when we've previously conversed. "The woman I loved. The woman Meliodas stole." He spits the last sentence, as if saying the leader of the Sins name causes him great pain.

"A princess…" I murmur quietly.

He nods. His smile is almost… _proud_ as he stands. He walks away a few steps, turning his back to me. "We were to be engaged, you and I. Much like now. Isn't that ironic?"

"We aren't engaged." I deny swiftly. "Despite your plans to make it so."

"Plans?" He chuckled darkly. The sound not at all like the laugh I used to find endearing. "The engagement was all a happy accident, actually. That's all thanks to Meliodas and your father."

"My father?" My head throbs, I push it aside. "What does he have to do with this? And what does Meliodas have to do with any of this? Are you saying he's the reason I'm a… a princess?"

"I'm sure it wasn't his intention." Hendrickson begins to pace. "He wanted you safe, you see? And he knew that wasn't with him. He had often brought you here to visit, the princesses were rather fond of you and he knew Bartra had a bleeding heart. Meliodas and his little ragtag team had just decimated Camelot when they dropped you off here. They were on the run."

"What?" My breath caught.

The Sins were the reason for Camelot's fall?

 _We didn't like the king._ Meliodas' words come back to me. _He ordered us to do some things we didn't want to do so we just left._ That, paired with King's own words about it, about them leaving and the past King of Camelot spreading rumors. _Some true, some not. The effect was the same either way._

"That's not true." I insist stubbornly. "The Sins wouldn't do that! They're good!"

"Even you aren't that naive. They are called the Seven Deadly Sins, Elizabeth. How do you think they got those titles? From good deeds?" He was taunting me. With each passing word, the man I thought I knew was falling away. Becoming something unrecognizable. Something… dark. "Whether you believe it or not, they _are_ the reason for Camelot's fall. Directly or not."

"How would you know?!"

He's trying to dismantle my faith in them. I can't let him. I have to believe that the Sins are good. That the people I've come to know so well these past weeks are the heroes I believe them to be.

A slow smirk works on to his face. "Oh, Elizabeth." He walks towards me. I look away as he hunches down in front of me. His hand grips my chin firmly as he forces me to stare him in the eye. "I was there."

That can't be right. Ten years ago… ten years ago… Wasn't Hendrickson already here in the castle ten years ago? Wasn't… wasn't _I_ in the castle ten years ago?

"The seal is finally starting to crack, I see." He uses his hold to angle my head this way and that. "That Gowther has some curious magic."

"What are you talking about?" I grit through the pain. My head feels like it's going to explode.

"Why, the memory seal, of course."

Everything comes crashing down on me in a rush. Memories of a childhood I didn't even know I had.

A life with the Sins.

I had lived with them in Camelot. With Meliodas. He had taken care of me when he could. Only ever leaving me behind to go on missions, always assuring me he'd return and that nothing, not even death, would keep him from coming back. From leaving my side.

But he'd lied.

Camelot fell and he brought me to Lyonnesse. I had been hysterical when he tried to leave. Refusing to let him go and… I hurt him.

My eyes widened. The memory playing out before my eyes.

" _No! Please Meliodas!" I begged desperately as I tugged on his sleeve. I couldn't have been older than eight. "Don't leave me behind! I want to stay with you! With all of you!"_

 _My gaze flickered over the Sins, varying states of torment on their expressions. The only one who kept a straight face, void of emotion, was Meliodas._

" _Elizabeth." He calmly stated. "You can't. You know that. It's too dangerous."_

" _But I can help!" I insisted with a stomp of my foot. "I'll fix you guys when you come back hurt. Like I always do!"_

" _Captain," Diane spoke cautiously, her expression one of torment. "Maybe we should just-"_

" _No." He cut her off firmly._

" _Don't leave me behind." I whimpered, already knowing how useless it was. Meliodas never budged when he had his mind made up._

" _Gowther." Meliodas' said softly as he rose up from his knees, refusing to look at me. "You know what to do."_

" _Affirmative." The pink haired Sin replied._

 _Panic gripped me and a burst of magic left my small frame as I shouted, "no!"_

 _Meliodas received the brunt of the blow. He collapsed back to his knees. Tears streamed down my face._

" _I-I'm sorry." I hiccuped as I place my hands on his shoulders, urging forth a different kind of magic. "I'm s-so sorry."_

 _He healed in an instant._

 _In the next, my mind started to blur. Gowther must have snuck behind me as I was healing Meliodas._

" _I'm sorry too, Elizabeth." I heard Meliodas whisper before everything went blank._

My mind reels as the multiple implications hit me. The main one being;

I have magic.

Before I can process anything past that mind blowing realization, another memory grips me.

" _She's having nightmares?" A voice I didn't recognize rose from Father's study._

 _I stopped, listening curiously against the door._

" _Yes." My father replied. "And she always wakes up crying… I've tried everything. You know I wouldn't have called for you otherwise."_

 _There's silence._

" _I'll send Gowther to see her again." The stranger's voice was quiet. Sad almost._

" _You should go see-"_

" _No."_

 _My father sighed. "Very well. You're putting off the inevitable though, Meliodas."_

I snap out of the recollection. My breathing is hard, tears flowing down my face. Despite the overwhelming flood of emotions. I can't help but smile as I lift my gaze to Hendrickson's scowl.

"Why…" he's completely perplexed. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because," a choked laugh escapes me, "I'm happy."

Everything finally makes _sense._

The odd dreams, my immediate taking to Meliodas, how all the Sins felt so familiar. All of it finally clicks into place and I can't help but let my face show how ecstatic I am. A weight that had been bowing down my shoulders has been finally lifted.

Which I'm sure Hendrickson thought the opposite would happen given his expression of barely masked frustration.

"I've been so confused these past few weeks," I admit, reaching a hand to dry my tears only to remember they are tied behind me. "Having these memories back it's… relieving."

Knowing, no, _remembering_ my past with the Sins is far better than I'd ever could have dreamed. Which brings me back to my actual dreams. Dreams of a past life.

A life I had shared with both Meliodas and Hendrickson.

My brows knit together. "How is that possible." I mumble to myself but find myself looking to Hendrickson, hoping for an answer.

Ice blue eyes meet mine once again. "What?" He prompts, as if he wants to help.

"How… how are you _alive_? Or at the very least still this young." I search his face for an answer. "Even if I was instantly reincarnated, which I don't feel is the case, you should still be well into your forties but you look…"

For the first time I look at him. _Really_ look at him. There's no crinkle of aging by his eyes, no lines around his mouth. He's the exact same as when I first saw him ten years ago. He has the same youthful appearance as in my dreams. As in the past. Hendrickson hadn't aged a day.

"Careful, Elizabeth," there's amusement clear in his voice, "you may hurt my feelings if you keep talking like that."

"How." I repeat myself. I need to know. "How Hendrick?"

"It's obvious isn't it?"

"Are you a… fairy?" It seemed unlikely given his looks, but if King could change forms, maybe Hendrickson could as well.

"No. Not a fairy or immortal like your friends." he chuckled while leaning closer, a dangerous spark in his eyes. "Something darker."

Ice blue shifts to black.

"Though you've never had trouble with the darkness… have you, Elizabeth?" He leans back. He blinks and the black is gone.

"You're like… you're like Meliodas!" The realization hits me.

"No." He snarls. "He's like me."

"I… I don't understand."

"He was human once, as was I. We both made deals that had some… unforeseen consequences."

I stare at him, unable to follow what he was saying. Everything so far at least had an inkling of recognition in the back of my mind. But this…

"A deal? What kind of deal?"

His eyes flashed black. "A deal with the devil."

My mouth drops.

He laughs. "Still so gullible. Of course not the devil. A demon, dear Elizabeth. We each made a deal with a demon."

"How… why?" I can hardly believe it. "Why would either of you do such a thing?"

"I care not for whatever Meliodas' reasons were." Hendrickson waves off the idea of talking any further about the blonde. "My own, well… I did it for love."

His eyes stare into mine and my breath catches.

"For… her?" A lump forms in my throat. "For the past me?"

Hendrickson nods. "We were friends since we were children." He goes onto explain. "Everything changed when she turned sixteen. She started getting marriage proposals and… her father told me I could no longer see her. That being seen with her would give future suitors the wrong idea about us." He inhaled deeply, his body rigid. "I had nothing to give her except my love."

I process his claim silently. A stirring in the back of my mind told me his words were true.

"I was out on a mission. It went horribly wrong and we were up against a foe that vastly overpowered us." His tone was harsh, cold as he recalled the horrible memory. "It killed everyone. I myself was on the verge of death when it looked into my heart and made me an offer."

"And that was?" I prompted, drawn in by the story. His earlier explanation was something I had known. At least… the part of me that was attached to our shared past knew. This telling though… This was new. She didn't know it and yearned for the answers. As did I.

"Power." He replied simply, eyes shifting black. "He offered me the power to take what I wanted. Despite my druid upbringing, I took it without a moment's hesitation. With that power, I quickly soared through the ranks and became a high standing Holy Knight. Someone worthy of her hand."

He rose _too_ fast through the ranks. That I knew but no one had cared. I, or _her_ , had been so happy to be with her friend again. To be able to marry someone she held deep admiration for instead of a man she would barely know.

"As I'm sure you can guess, I finally gained her father's approval. We were engaged shortly after and I… a few months in I foolishly…"

"Introduced her to Sir Meliodas." I supplied for him.

He nodded as confirmation. But I didn't need it. I _knew_ I was right. The dream from a few nights ago told me as much.

"It was the biggest mistake of my life. I had just wanted her to be happy." His tone was so… sad. "She hated the guards her father made follow her around. I had thought that one man would be better. Instead… he stole her from me. Just like he stole you."

My heart aches as I look at him. Torment and hatred etched on a face I used to know so well. But only half of me yearns to comfort him. The other half is pissed.

"He didn't steal _me_ ," I emphasis. I may not know the full extent of everything that happened back then, but I do know what is going on now. "You and I are nothing beyond friends, Hendrickson. If you could even call us that before I left." I tacked on. "Despite you bringing up the proposal to my father we are _not_ engaged."

Hendrickson's eyes turn cold once again. "You're already too far into his clutches. I don't know what magic he has you under, but I won't lose you again, Liz."

* * *

A/N: Ack! I'm so sorry it took me so long to post this guys! I had every intention of posting it within a few weeks but I was all like 'get more of 54 done first, you got time' and then... time disappeared. Not only on Destiny but on DTM and Genie as well! Seriously. The world needs to slow down and give me some time to write all the things I want! T-T Okay, enough of that. HOPEFULLY this chapter makes up for the cliffhanger last time. And HOPEFULLY you guys enjoyed it! This one did take some time because, as you can tell, there was a lot of information. I'm hoping that I answered a few of the questions you guys probably had... even if I did probably cause more questions to spring up... ops...

As always, thank you so much to everyone who continues to support this story! Cya next time!

Luv~

P.S. Holy frick... this story just broke 200k words with this chapter! o.O *starts throwing confetti everywhere and dancing around* I can't believe it! Okay. BYE!


End file.
